Pokemon Master Odyssey
by amvanras
Summary: After winning the PWT-Aces Cup, aspiring Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum travels globally with his girlfriend, Kalos Queen and aspiring Top Coordinator Serena, to be the best and to uncover Olympia's premonition of a new crisis beyond imagination. Unknown to everyone, the crisis has already begun to take shape! Takes place after Pokemon Master Emergence. Note: I do not own Pokemon.
1. Ultimate Odyssey Begins

July 18, 2012

It has been a few weeks since Ash and Serena left Pallet Town in Kanto. They're now in Johto walking on a path cutting through a forest towards New Bark Town. Ash is an Elite Trainer whose skill is comparable to that of an Elite Four Member. Additionally he is a Top Coordinator who won Grand Festivals in Hoenn, then Kanto, Sinnoh, and Johto few years back. He plans to enter as many high-level Pokemon tournaments worldwide for the next two years leading up to the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup. His traveling outfit consists of a deep blue jeans with side pockets, the same type of collared shirt he wore during his Kalos journey except it is red and black instead of blue and white, a pair of black and blue sneakers, a pair of black and blue gloves, a hat identical to the hat he wore during his Kalos journey with a darker shade of red, and a green backpack with a white pokeball logo. Meanwhile Serena is a Pokemon Performer with the title of Kalos Queen after winning the Master Class Showcase in Kalos. She hopes to repeat the same success in Pokemon Showcases in Johto and everywhere else. Furthermore she also hopes to storm the Pokemon Coordinating circuit and become Top Coordinator like Ash did few years back. Her traveling outfit consists of a white tank-top with a yellow collar and the blue ribbon Ash gave her back in Coumarine City, a shocking pink skirt, a bright yellow hat with a white bow and hatband, white stockings, and white shoes, with the same pink backpack to carry her stuff. Ash and Serena held hands while walking. Pikachu and Chupi were on Ash's and Serena's shoulders while Ash's Espeon and Serena's Sylveon were walking in front of them.

Serena then said this, "So this is the place where you met Espeon as an Eevee many years back?" Espeon grinned while his mate Sylveon wraps her feelers around him.

Ash then said this, "Yep. I first met him when he was screaming for help after being captured by Team Rocket, but Pikachu and I got there in time to rescue him."

Serena then said this, "That's good. Now he's a strong Espeon who can hold his own in any battle." Ash smiled. Then suddenly, a shadow of a Pokemon flies over them at blinding speed.

Ash then said this, "Whoa what was that?" Suddenly, three helicopters passed by over them.

Serena then said this, "What's with those choppers? They're heading to that clearing following that Pokemon."

Espeon then said this, " _Everyone, I have a bad feeling that Pokemon could be in trouble. Oh no! I can hear him calling out for help!"_

Ash then said this, "Okay, we'll rescue him but we need to see who the bad guys are." Lucario then voices his thoughts via the Aura Network that Ash and Serena have begun sharing with her Medicham.

Lucario then said this, " _Let's use Aura to talk so our cover won't get blown."_ They hid behind several shrubs and spied on the villains who have injured and captured the Pokemon in a glass cage.

Serena then said this, " _The leader looks like a Pokemon Hunter, and those must be his henchmen. What Pokemon is that?"_ Ash is surprised to see the recent capture plus other Pokemon.

Ash then said this, " _No way, that's a Latios they just captured! Oh no, those crooks also have a Scolipede, a Klefki, and a Gothitelle! Serena, call Officer Jenny. Then you and your Pokemon will rescue the Pokemon while I cover you. I can't stand these guys!"_

Serena then said this, " _Okay Ash. Be careful."_ Ash and Serena shared a kiss. The Pokemon couples of Pikachu and Chupi and Espeon and Sylveon did the same.

At the clearing, the Pokemon Hunter reviewed the captured Latios while his 15 henchmen looked on. One of them spoke up.

Henchman 1 then said this, "Well Hunter Zabini, now we can transport the captures to our client. We're gonna get a huge paycheck from this gig!" The Pokemon Hunter named Zabini smirked.

Zabini then said this, "Well don't party just yet. We got to capture the rest of that Latios' pack. They flew off somewhere. I'm sure that if we use this Latios as bait, we can capture the rest." Suddenly, a Shadow Ball and a Thunderbolt attack come out of nowhere and exploded in front of them forcing them to back away from Latios.

Zabini's Henchmen then said this, "Hey what gives?" Zabini covered his eyes to prevent from getting dust in them.

Zabini then said this, "Show yourself whoever you are!" The smoke cleared, and Zabini and his henchmen see Ash, Pikachu, Espeon, Volcarona, Infernape, and Greninja confronting them while Serena and Chupi went up to the cage and spoke with Latios.

Serena then said this, "Latios, Scolipede, Klefki, and Gothitelle please trust us. We will free you from this cage! Ash will make sure nothing bad happens to us." Latios looked at Ash and then spoke telepathically to Serena.

Latios then said this, " _Okay Serena. Go for it! Quick!"_

Serena then said this, " _Whoa! You know who I am? Nevermind! Let's break this cage! Delphox and Ninetales, use Flamethrower! Lapras use Ice Beam! Milotic use Hydro Pump! Serperior and Chupi use Iron Tail! Meganium use Power Whip!"_ Serena's Pokemon began hammering at the cage.

Latios said _That person named Ash seems trustworthy. I sense a growing power inside him._

Scolipede said _That name Ash. He seems familiar._ Klefki silently looked at Ash with lots of admiration.

Ash then said this, "Leave the Pokemon alone! They are not meant to be tortured and sold!"

Zabini then said this, "Hey kid! You just crossed the line and will pay the price! GET 'EM!" His henchmen sent out huge groups of Skarmory, Weavile, Arbok, Ariados, and Beedrill.

Zabini's Henchmen then said this, "ATTACK!" The henchmen's Pokemon homed in for their targets.

Ash then said this, " _Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Espeon use Shadow Ball! Volcarona use Signal Beam! Infernape use Flamethrower! Greninja use Water Shuriken!"_ Zabini's henchmen were losing the fight as their Pokemon fell down and fainted. Zabini was beyond angry.

Zabini then said this, "How does he say nothing and still manages to beat us? YOU INCOMPETENT FOOLS! I WON'T LET A STUPID LITTLE KID BEAT THE PANTS OFF OF US! DRAPION USE CROSS POISON!" His three Drapion fired Cross Poison.

Ash then said this, " _Everyone dodge!"_ He, Pikachu, Espeon, Volcarona, Infernape, and Greninja dodged, but that left Serena and her Pokemon in the line of fire of the triple Cross Poison attack as they were almost done freeing the trapped Pokemon.

Serena then said this, "AAAH! ASH SAVE US!" Meganium shields Serena but then stared out of fear as the triple Cross Poison closed in.

Ash then said this, "VENUSAUR! STOP THE CROSS POISON WITH SLUDGE BOMB!" Venusaur immediately came out in front of Serena and company, and eliminated Cross Poison.

Meganium then said this, " _Venusaur hang in there! Don't give up!"_

Venusaur then said this, " _Ash, let's teach them a lesson!"_ Ash nodded and stares back at Zabini with anger.

Ash then said this, "I won't let you hurt them! VENUSAUR, MEGA-EVOLVE!" Ash's Mega Ring sends out energy bands which connect with Venusaur's Mega Stone causing him to Mega Evolve to Mega Venusaur.

Zabini then said this, "Just who do you think you are you brat? Your Mega Venusaur won't last very long!"

Ash then said this, "You'll find out in the worst way! Greninja, it's time to unleash our power!" Ash and Greninja get enveloped in bands of aqua energy. Ash-Greninja appears in a torrent of water.

Zabini then said this, "N-no way! If that's the famous Ash-Greninja, that only means you're –"

Ash then said this, "Yeah I know!" _"Venusaur use Earthquake! Greninja use Hydro Cannon!"_ Serena, her Pokemon, and the captured Pokemon cheered as the combination attack knocked the three Drapion out for the count.

Zabini then said this, "Fall back on our weapons! Take those fools out! FIRE!" He and his henchmen prepared their gear and weapons and activated them.

Ash then said this, "I don't think so!" _"Okay my friend! It's your turn!"_ A bright flash of light erupted from his Pokegear. Cosmoenix appears and deflects the henchmen's projectiles.

Zabini then said this, "That's C-C-Cosmoenix! You're Ash Ketchum!"

Ash then said this, " _Use Photon Blast!"_ Cosmoenix dealt the final blow with a blast of pure white energy knocking all the villains out instantly and destroying their equipment and choppers. Mega Venusaur and Ash-Greninja reverted back to their regular forms.

Serena then said this, "Way to go Ash!" She runs up and engulfs him into a big hug and kisses him passionately while he kisses her in return. The Gothitelle admired the two young lovers.

Gothitelle said _Those two really love each other._

Ash then said this, "Haha! My Pokemon deserve all the credit." Then Officer Jenny and her squad arrived who have promptly arrested the villains and confiscated their Pokemon. Soon the captured Pokemon were freed.

Serena then said this, "Officer Jenny, you're fast!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "I was going to say the same thing about the two of you. You managed to rescue the Pokemon and defeat those villains quickly before we even arrived."

Serena then said this, "You can thank Ash and his Pokemon as they did all the fighting while my Pokemon and I broke all the Pokemo out and tried to heal them."

Officer Jenny then said this, "So you're the Ash Ketchum everyone talks about. I've seen you on the news about how you thwarted Team Rocket and won the PWT-Aces Cup by a landslide! That must be your famous Ash-Greninja and your Cosmoenix. I've never thought I'll see them in person!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah! They're amazing!" He, Greninja, and Cosmoenix became bashful.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Nurse Joy is coming by to do a checkup on the Pokemon. In fact here she is." Nurse Joy and her Chansey arrived.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Okay I'm ready." But the freed Pokemon hid behind Ash and Serena.

Ash then said this, "It's fine. Nurse Joy is a caring person. You can trust her." They calmed down.

Latios then said this, " _Okay if you say so."_ After the checkup and healing, Nurse Joy smiles.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Latios, Scolipede, Klefki, and Gothitelle are fine. All they need is some rest." The Pokemon nodded.

Officer Jenny then said this, "That Pokemon Hunter you two stopped is Pokemon Hunter Zabini you have beaten. He's wanted all over Johto for his crimes. It's a good thing you have stopped him."

Ash then said this, "That's good. I'm glad he is done for."

Officer Jenny then said this, "Okay, I'll be on my way. Take care." Officer Jenny and her squad took Pokemon Hunter Zabini and his henchmen away in a police van.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Now let me heal all of your Pokemon for good measure." Soon that was done.

Ash/Serena then said this, "Thank you Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy then said this, "My Pokemon Center is in New Bark Town which is just beyond that hill. You two are welcome anytime."

Ash/Serena then said this, "Great! See you later Nurse Joy." Nurse Joy and Chansey left. Ash and Serena turned to the liberated Pokemon.

Ash then said this, "We will get going then. I hope we'll meet again. Stay safe."

Latios then said this, " _Ash and Serena wait! We want to talk to you two."_ Ash and Serena paused and turned around.

Ash then said this, " _Sure okay."_

Serena then said this, " _What is it?"_ The four Pokemon came up to them.

Scolipede then said this, " _Ash, remember me?"_ Ash immediately recognized him seeing the familiar scar on his head.

Ash then said this, " _Of course. You were the Venipede that I helped! You and your group were forced to go to the sewers of Castelia City. Cilan, Iris, and I helped you out back then."_

Serena then said this, " _Wow that's amazing Ash! But Scolipede, you must have been through so much trouble with those bad guys if they have brought you in a cage all that way from Unova."_

Scolipede then said this, " _I know. I have been cooped up for many months now. Even worse, the colony that I was in broke up due to many feuds. I got fed up and went on my own getting strong myself. Then this happened."_

Ash then said this, " _That must be rough. Plus Unova is at the other side of the world. Hey I know! You can come with us if that is okay with you! We have tons of fun and adventures. Plus we're like a family!"_

Scolipede then said this, " _Awesome! Yes I accept!"_ Scolipede then went inside one of Ash's spare pokeballs.

Klefki then said this, " _Wait! I don't want to be alone. I think because I'm not from around here that bad guys could be after me. Please let me come with you Ash."_

Ash then said this, " _Sure! I promise I'll take good care of you and help you become strong."_ The male Klefki happily went inside another one of Ash's spare pokeballs

Ash then said this, " _Great! I got Scolipede and Klefki!"_ Everyone cheers while Serena hugs him tightly.

Serena then said this, " _That is amazing Ash!"_ Then the Gothitelle spoke up.

Gothitelle then said this, " _I'm not much of a battler, but I really like to show off my beauty. Perhaps that's why the crooks are after me."_

Serena then said this, " _In that case, you can come with me. My team and I can help you do that. We're all like one huge family. Plus you are so beautiful. May I give you a nickname such as Lady Goth?"_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Oh thank you Serena and yes I love that name!"_ The Gothitelle now with the nickname Lady Goth went inside one of Serena's spare pokeballs.

Serena then said this, " _Lady Goth_ _welcome to the family!"_ Ash hugs Serena in return.

Ash then said this, " _Okay Latios, what do you need from us?"_

Aero then said this, " _Ash if it isn't too much trouble, can you help me find my pack?"_ Ash pondered.

Ash then said this, " _Let's see. Do you know how to use Sight Share?"_

Aero then said this, " _No and neither they can."_

Serena then said this, " _Sight Share? I have never heard of it before."_

Ash then said this, " _It is a way for a Latios and Latias to communicate their surroundings to each other or to their closest friends. I remember experiencing that when I met a Latias a long time ago in Altomare."_

Serena then said this, " _I'm not surprised. I mean you are an amazing person you know. I bet that Latias really likes you."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Yeah, Latias went heads over heels for Ash and even kissed him!"_

Ash then said this, " _Wait she was the one who did? No wonder she didn't talk."_

Pikachu then said this, " _I bet if Meganium saw that, she would compete with Latias for Ash."_ Everyone laughed as Meganium had a sweat-drop.

Meganium then said this, " _Well I moved on from that because someone else in our group has found a special place in my heart."_ She gently pulls Venusaur in with her Vine Whip.

Venusaur then said this, " _Uh me? How come I did?"_

Meganium then said this, " _You were brave to protect us from that Cross Poison. You are so strong just like Ash. I love you."_ Meganium kisses Venusaur making him blush amid the whistling.

Serena then said this, " _Really, so my boyfriend found his way into a Legendary Pokemon's heart. Ash you really are amazing."_ She and Ash kiss again.

Latios then said this, " _Okay you all can stop mating now."_ Everyone laughed as Ash and Serena pulled back and became embarrassed. Even Venusaur and Meganium had to pull back.

Serena then said this, " _Sorry we got carried away. So you can't find your siblings. Where did they go?"_

Latios then said this, " _When those bad people tried to hunt us down, I told them to keep going and never look back while I distracted the bad people. Since we don't know Sight Share, we won't be able to show each other our surroundings. Maybe we're not experienced enough to learn it now."_

Ash then said this, " _Hey, don't worry. We'll help you find your family. They really mean a lot to you. I know how you feel because I would be worried sick if I didn't know where Serena is."_ Serena hugs Ash tightly.

Latios then said this, " _That would be great."_

Ash then said this, " _But if you want to come with us without bringing a whole lot of attention, can you change your appearance to look like a human?"_

Latios then said this, " _No I can't. My siblings can't do that either."_

Ash then said this, " _Oh man! Can you make yourself invisible?"_

Latios then said this, " _No not yet."_

Ash then said this, " _This is tough. Okay, you can come with us. I can help you get stronger. Then once we find your family, I'll set you free so you and your family can go wherever you want."_

Latios then said this, " _Sure! That's great! And you can call me Aero. That was the name I have been given."_ Soon Ash put the Latios named Aero in a pokeball.

Ash then said this, " _I got Latios named Aero! Okay everyone it's introduction time!"_ Ash and Serena called out all of their Pokemon who welcomed Aero, Scolipede, Klefki, and Lady Goth into the family. Ash's team of Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados, Gengar, Primeape, Magnezone, Dragonite, Tauros, Snorlax, Espeon, Feraligatr, Heracross, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Donphan, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Gallade, Glalie, Metagross, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Lucario, Garchomp, Roserade, Dusknoir, Zoroark, Samurott, Emboar, Volcarona, Gigalith, Krookodile, Rotom, Greninja, Talonflame, Dragalge, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Tyrantrum, Pangoro, Rapidash, and Cosmoenix all began flexing themselves and showing off their strength to Aero, Scolipede, and Klefki. Serena's team of Chupi her Pikachu, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard Serena's female Gardevoir, Medicham, Ninetales, Delphox, Lapras, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, Serperior, and Asteria the White Flower Florges began their girl talk with Lady Goth; the former seven were originally Serena's first team while the latter seven were originally on Ash's team but they still love and care for him and Serena. Just as Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon were about to resume their journey, Lucario perked up.

Lucario then said this, " _Hold it. Just stay put everyone."_

Medicham then said this, " _What is it dear?"_ Lucario suddenly jumped up.

Lucario then said this, " _AURA SPHERE!"_ He fired a powerful Aura Sphere into some bushes a bit further up ahead. Upon impact, the explosion sent a set of familiar villains of Ash's flying away.

Ash/Serena then said this, " _Team Rocket?"_ It was the Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, the talking Meowth along with Jessie's Wobbuffet.

Aero then said this, " _Hey what's a Team Rocket?"_

Serena then said this, " _A bunch of annoying bad guys who try to steal Pokemon."_

Jessie then said this, "WE HAVEN'T MADE A MOVE YET!"

James then said this, "NO FAIR! TWERPS ARE PLAYING HARD TO GET!"

Meowth then said this, "BOY WE ALL KNOW WHAT'S ALREADY SET!"

Team Rocket Trio then said this, "THAT WE'RE BLASTING OFF WITHOUT A JET!" They disappeared in a twinkle in the sky with Wobbuffet's scream echoing.

Ash then said this, " _Whoa, how did you know that Team Rocket was there?"_

Lucario then said this, " _I think it's my Aura! It has been on the rise lately."_

Medicham then said this, " _My boyfriend is pretty strong and handsome!"_ She kisses Lucario passionately.

Ash then said this, " _Your Aura is on the rise?"_ _No way! Could it be that prophecy that Olympia the Anistar City Gym Leader made few weeks back?_

**Flashback to July 8, 2012**

Olympia then said this, "The phenomenon with your Greninja will also be experienced by some of your Pokemon Ash."

Ash then said this, "Olympia, could you tell which Pokemon specifically are you talking about?"

Olympia then said this, "My vision doesn't indicate which ones are they. It also doesn't say how, when, and where exactly will they obtain their power. Ash you will earn the trust of powerful Pokemon who will prove to be exceptional allies. The path you and your Pokemon will take during the coming years will be extraordinary."

**End Flashback**

Serena then said this, " _Ash! ASH! Ash, are you okay?"_ Ash snapped out of his thoughts as Serena looked at him with a worried expression.

Ash then said this, " _I'm fine Serena. Sorry about that. I was deep in thought."_

Lucario then said this, " _You were zoned out. Are you thinking about the prophecy? I thought the same, but we won't know unless we keep pressing on."_

Ash then said this, " _Right. Let's get to New Bark Town before sunset."_ They recalled all of their Pokemon into their Pokeballs in their advanced Pokegears except for Pikachu and Chupi, and they pressed on.

Later that night, Ash and Serena reached New Bark Town's and stayed at the Pokemon Center. They see the Nurse Joy from before.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Hi Ash and Serena. You made it. Welcome to the Pokemon Center." Her Chansey waved at the two.

Serena then said this, "Wow, this Pokemon Center is quite huge."

Ash then said this, "It's definitely bigger than the last time Pikachu and I were here."

Nurse Joy then said this, "Yes. New Bark Town has grown considerably over the past few years. Also even better, the rooms are spacious so that Trainers and Pokemon can feel at home with each other."

Ash then said this, "Thank you Nurse Joy. We would like to book one room please." Nurse Joy did the transaction.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Alright. Your room is all set. Anything else I can do for you?"

Serena then said this, "I would like to register for Pokemon Showcases and Pokemon Contests in Johto." Nurse Joy did that too.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Here is your Johto Contest Pass which you can find on your Pokegear. For girls only, it also serves as your pass to Johto Pokemon Showcases. To qualify for the Johto Grand Festival, you must win five Johto Pokemon Contests. To qualify for the Johto Master-Class Pokemon Showcase, you must win three Johto Pokemon Rookie-Class Showcases."

Serena then said this, "Thank you Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy then said this, "According to the schedule, the next Pokemon Contest is tomorrow here in town at the Contest hall located a few blocks from here. The next Pokemon Showcase is in about two weeks in Cherrygrove City." Nurse Joy indicated both locations using the holographic map of Johto.

Serena then said this, "Thank you for your help."

Nurse Joy then said this, "Sure. Good luck and win it all Kalos Queen!"

Serena then said this, "Whoa, how did you know I am the Kalos Queen?"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Everyone knows. You are very popular throughout Johto, who knows maybe the world."

Serena then said this, "Wow uh thanks." She blushed out of embarrassment.

Ash then said this, "Okay, thank you for everything. Take care." Nurse Joy and her Chansey waved goodbye to Ash and Serena as the latter two went inside their spacious room.

Later that night after feeding themselves and all of their Pokemon dinner, Ash and Serena prepared for bed. All of their Pokemon couples were situated in various parts of the spacious room while the rest of the Pokemon were inside their pokeballs. The Aura Network was on thanks to Lucario and Medicham. Everyone listened as Ash and Serena talked.

Ash then said this, " _Are you excited about your upcoming Pokemon Showcases and Pokemon Contests? I can't wait to see you dazzle."_ Serena blushes.

Serena then said this, " _Although I do have a little case of nerves, I know my Pokemon and I can do it. With all the training we have been doing and all the advice you have given us, I know we will win!"_ All of her Pokemon smiled.

Ash then said this, " _That's the spirit Serena."_ He softly kisses Serena on her lips much to her comfort.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, if you don't mind, can you tell us about your Pokemon Contest experience? I'm sure this will inspire all of us."_ Her Pokemon eagerly nodded. Ash smiled and affectionately rubs her honey hair.

Ash then said this, " _Sure. My first Pokemon Contest was in Rustboro City in Hoenn. Only that time, May was figuring out what she wanted to do so she just watched. I competed with Espeon."_ Sylveon nuzzles and kisses Espeon upon Ash mentioning him. The flashbacks appeared in front of them as Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon watched the scenes through the Aura Network.

**Flashback to August 8, 2008**

Vivian, the MC of the Hoenn Pokemon Contests did her commentary.

Vivian then said this, "All the way from Pallet Town in Kanto is Ash Ketchum who won the Kanto League and the Johto League. This is his first time in a Pokemon Contest!" The crowd goes wild. 12 year old Ash in his Hoenn attire enters the Contest arena while Pikachu, Max, May, and Brock watched from the bleachers.

Ash then said this, "Espeon I choose you!" Espeon comes out in a summersault which led to more cheers.

Vivian then said this, "Ash's Espeon comes out beautifully."

Ash then said this, "Espeon, start with Shadow Ball. Face up!" Espeon shoots Shadow Ball upwards.

Ash then said this, "Now jump and strike with Iron Tail!" Espeon jumps up and uses Iron Tail to divide the Shadow Ball into multiple Shadow Balls.

Ash then said this, "Now use Psychic on yourself and the Shadow Balls." Upon doing so, Espeon caused himself to levitate and force the Shadow Balls to revolve around him. The cheers became louder

Vivian then said this, "Wow! What a spectacular sight! The Shadow Balls are revolving around Espeon. It's like we are seeing the Solar System live in motion!" Espeon landed gracefully on the ground in conclusion.

Ash then said this, "And that is it!" The crowd cheers.

Vivian then said this, "Now let's hear from our judges." The three judges Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the Rustboro City Pokemon Center's Nurse Joy made their comments.

Mr. Contesta then said this, "I enjoyed seeing Ash and Espeon coordinate their moves together. For a rookie, this is an excellent performance."

Mr. Sukizo then said this, "Simply remarkable."

Nurse Joy then said this, "I can't wait to see more from Ash and his Pokemon." He competed against 20 Coordinators.

Vivian then said this, "Now our top eight Coordinators moving on to the next stage are right on the screen!" Ash and seven other Pokemon Coordinators were listed on the screen.

Later, Ash reached the final battle round after edging out his previous two opponents 40-30 and 20-10 respectively with Espeon. Scores were the number of points out of 100 left after the five-minute time limit.

Vivian then said this, "To my right is hometown favorite Janet, and to my left is prodigy trainer Ash Ketchum. Five minutes on the clock and let's get busy!"

Janet then said this, "Beautifly come out!" Her Beautifly flies out.

Ash then said this, "Espeon I choose you!" Espeon comes out ready. The clock ticks. With one minute left, the scores were tied at 30.

Janet then said this, "Beautifly use Silverwind!" Beautifly unleashes Silverwind.

Ash then said this, "Espeon, dodge and use Zap Cannon!" Espeon fires Zap Cannon.

Janet then said this, "Beautifly dodge with grace!" Beautifly dodges the Zap Cannon.

Ash then said this, "Espeon, split Zap Cannon using Psychic!" Espeon's Psychic turned Zap Cannon into electric missiles that swooped around and knocked Beautifly out as it is weak to Electric-Type attacks. Final score said 20-0.

Vivian then said this, "Beautifly is unable to battle which means the winner is Espeon and Ash! Ash Ketchum has won his first Pokemon Contest on his first try!" The crowd cheered loudly. Pikachu jumped in joy.

Brock then said this, "Awesome! Ash won on his first try!"

Max then said this, "Ash is amazing!"

May then said this, "Ash did it! If he can do it, I can do it too!"

At the closing ceremony, Vivian, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Nurse Joy presented Ash the Rustboro Ribbon.

Mr. Contesta then said this, "Congratulations Ash Ketchum. For a first time competing, you are excellent. We look forward to see what else you can do." Mr. Contesta handed Ash the Rustboro Ribbon.

Ash then said this, "Thank you. Alright! We got the Rustboro Ribbon!" Pikachu and Espeon jumped up in celebration with Ash while the crowd cheers again.

**End Flashback**

Ash then said this, " _So that is how Espeon and I got my first Contest Ribbon."_ Everyone in the Aura Network applauded Espeon as he becomes bashful.

Espeon then said this, " _Hehe you can thank Ash for that win. He got that in the bag."_ Sylveon gives Espeon a full kiss on his lips.

Serena then said this, " _That is…wow…"_ She couldn't find the words to explain how impressed she is of Ash so she kisses him making him blush.

Ash then said this, " _I know. Espeon did great. Over time as I got more Pokemon, our combinations got better and better. Pikachu, Butterfree, Gallade, Swellow, and Milotic have done very well too."_

**Flashback to September 6, 2008**

In the Mauville City Pokemon Contest where Ash competed against 30 coordinators;

Ash then said this, "Milotic face up and use Water Pulse followed by Mirror Coat!" That combination caused sparkles to appear all over Milotic which the crowd loved.

Vivian then said this, "What a dazzling sight! Ash is showing us why Milotic is the most beautiful Pokemon in the world!" After being selected as one of eight contestants to move on to the next stage, Ash and Milotic defeated all their opponents in succession en route to the Mauville Ribbon with the scores of 50-10, 45-5, and 55-0.

Vivian then said this, "The winner of the Mauville City Pokemon Contest is Ash Ketchum and his Milotic!" The crowd cheers loudly.

Ash then said this, "YES! We got the Mauville Ribbon!" Pikachu and Milotic celebrated, and Milotic wrapped her body around Ash affectionately and nuzzled him.

**Fastforward to September 29, 2008**

In the Lavaridge Town Pokemon Contest where Ash competed against 24 Coordinators;

Ash then said this, "Butterfree use Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, and Stun Spore together!" Butterfree left a trail of all three.

Ash then said this, "Use Silverwind to split them!" Butterfree's Silverwind split the trio of attacks into three separate colorful spinning columns.

Ash then said this, "Now compress them together in a ball using Psychic! Then use Solar Beam at it!" The final combination led to sparkly fireworks. The crowd gave him its loudest cheers of the appeals round.

Vivian then said this, "I feel like I'm watching fireworks!" After being selected as one of eight contestants to move on to the next stage, Ash and Butterfree defeated all their opponents in succession en route to the Lavaridge Ribbon with the scores of 40-15, 45-0, and 35-0.

Vivian then said this, "The winner of the Lavaridge Town Pokemon Contest is Ash Ketchum and his Butterfree!" The crowd cheers loudly.

Ash then said this, "YES! We got the Lavaridge Ribbon!" Pikachu and Butterfree celebrated.

**Fastforward to November 4, 2008**

In the Fortree City Pokemon Contest where Ash competed against 40 Coordinators;

Ash then said this, "Gallade fuse Rain Dance and Psychic together!" Gallade compressed all the rain from Rain Dance into a water orb with Psychic.

Ash then said this, "Now use Leaf Blade to slice-and-dice them!" Gallade's glowing Leaf Blade caused the water orb to break into sparkly water droplets.

Vivian then said this, "Excellent display of power!" After being selected as one of 16 contestants to move on to the next stage, Ash and Gallade defeated all their opponents in succession en route to the Fortree Ribbon with the scores of 30-5, 25-0, 35-5, and 25-5.

Vivian then said this, "The winner of the Fortree City Pokemon Contest is Ash Ketchum and his Gallade!" The crowd cheers loudly.

Ash then said this, "YES! We got the Fortree Ribbon!" Pikachu and Gallade celebrated.

**Fastforward to November 28, 2008**

In the Scootopolis City Pokemon Contest where Ash competed against 40 Coordinators using two Pokemon together;

Ash then said this, "Swellow hold on tight! Pikachu, use Thunder on yourself!" Though it was painful, Pikachu and Swellow were eventually covered in their Thunder Armor

Vivian then said this, "Pikachu and Swellow are coated with electricity! That is quite a daunting combination!" After being selected as one of 16 contestants to move on to the next stage, Ash, Pikachu, and Swellow defeated all their opponents in succession en route to the Fortree Ribbon with the scores of 30-10, 25-5, 35-5, and 40-5.

Vivian then said this, "The winner of the Scootopolis City Pokemon Contest is Ash Ketchum with Pikachu and Swellow! That is his fifth Hoenn ribbon!" The crowd cheers loudly.

Ash then said this, "YES! We got the Scootopolis Ribbon! With five ribbons, it's on to the Hoenn Grand Festival!" Pikachu and Swellow celebrated.

**End Flashbacks**

More applause followed after seeing the flashbacks.

Gyarados then said this, " _Wow. No wonder you are so beautiful Milotic!"_ Everyone chuckled as Milotic blushes.

Serena then said this, " _You really are my inspiration Ash."_ Ash beamed at Serena while said Pokemon who appeared in the flashbacks all blushed.

Lady Gard then said this, " _So that's where Gallade can do all those flashy moves in battle hm?"_ She kissed Gallade flirtingly.

Gallade then said this, " _Dear Lady Gard, we're getting to the good parts."_

Serena then said this, " _The good parts? Ash, please continue."_ She requested giddly.

Ash then said this, " _Next was the Hoenn Grand Festival in Slateport City. May also has earned five Ribbons. Even her rivals Drew and of course Harley did as well."_

Serena then said this, " _Oh that guy Harley?"_ Everyone remembered Harley from their previous encounter at Indigo Plateau during the PWT-Aces Cup.

Ash then said this, " _Yeah, that guy Harley."_ Everyone chuckled at how Ash regarded Harley.

Ash then said this, " _Anyway, the Grand Festival was on, and close to 300 coordinators qualified. Pikachu and I made it through the preliminaries to be part of the top 64 going into the main competition. Even May, Drew, and Harley made it through not surprisingly. Then the Appeals round came. Fortunately, Glalie had evolved from a Snowrunt so he had plenty of tricks. After his debut, everything was all set for the big run."_ Glalie nodded and the flashbacks scenes continue.

**Flashback to December 10, 2008 **

Vivian then said this, "Please welcome the prodigy Ace Trainer who plans to add Top Coordinator to his list of accomplishments, Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto!" The crowd cheers loudly.

Ash then said this, "Glalie, I choose you!" Glalie flies out.

Ash then said this, "Now face up and use Water Pulse! Shoot it high up!" Glalie fires Water Pulse and shoots it sky high.

Ash then said this, "Fly above it and ride it down!" Glalie quickly flies above it. As soon as Water Pulse started to fall back down, Glalie closely marked it.

Ash then said this, "Upon impact, use Sheer Cold!" With this combination, Glalie forms a sparkly wavy ice sculpture much to the crowd's delight.

Vivian then said this, "What a work of art by only using two different moves! Outstanding!" The crowd cheers enthusiastically which was a sure sign that Ash would move on. He, May, Drew, and Harley became one of the top 32 Coordinators to move on to the second stage which were Contest battles in Double Battle format.

**Fastforward to December 11, 2008**

The first Contest battle round featuring the top 32 Coordinators;

Ash then said this, "Butterfree use Solar Beam! Espeon, use Psychic to split Solar Beam!" The combination attack knocked out Ash's opponent's Walrein and Tentacruel.

Vivian then said this, "Walrein and Tentacruel are unable to battle. Butterfree and Espeon win which means Ash moves to the next round!" The crowd cheers as Ash won 60-0.

He, May, Drew, and Harley are among the top 16 Coordinators. Then the second Contest battle round went by.

Ash then said this, "Milotic use Ice Beam! Gallade, use Thunderbolt!" The attack combo knocks Ash's top 16 opponent's Breloom and Ludicolo.

Vivian then said this, "Breloom and Ludicolo are unable to battle. Milotic and Gallade win which means Ash once again marches into the next round, the Quarterfinals!" The crowd cheers as Ash dominated 45-0. May beats Harley eliminating him. Drew also advances to the Quarterfinals.

**Fastforward to December 12, 2008**

May and Drew have their long-awaited rivalry Contest battle in which Drew wins eliminating her and moving on to the Semifinals. Then it was Ash against his Quarterfinal opponent.

Ash then said this, "Swellow, use Brave Bird! Glalie use Gyro Ball!" This combination knocks out Ash's Quarterfinal opponent's Machamp and Poliwrath.

Vivian then said this, "Machamp and Poliwrath are unable to battle! Swellow and Glalie win and secure a berth in the Semifinals for Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheers as Ash won 25-0.

During the Semifinals, Ash and his Semifinal opponent were locked in a tight matchup.

Vivian then said this, "Times up! Let's check the scores, and Ash and his team of Butterfree and Gallade move on to the finals!" The crowd cheers as Ash won 15-5. Then he faces his final opponent, a skilled Coordinator named Robert who defeated Drew by almost a landslide in the Semifinals. It was another close, down-to-the-wire match.

Vivian then said this, "Times up! Now we'll see who walks away with the Hoenn Ribbon Cup! IT'S ASH KETCHUM OF PALLET TOWN IN KANTO! HIS PIKACHU AND ESPEON HAVE HELD ON TO WIN!" Ash won 10-5. At the awards ceremony, Vivian, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and three Nurse Joys presented Ash with the Hoenn Ribbon Cup.

Vivian then said this, "Please give it up for Ash Ketchum, this year's Top Coordinator and winner of the Hoenn Grand Festival!" The crowd gave its loudest cheers.

Ash then said this, "ALRIGHT! WE WON THE HOENN GRAND FESTIVAL!" He, Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Swellow, Gallade, Milotic, and Glalie celebrated while holding the Hoenn Ribbon Cup.

**End flashbacks**

By the time the flashbacks of Ash's triumph in the Hoenn Grand Festival were over, Serena was all over him passionately expressing her love and admiration of him. Even Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, and Lady Gard couldn't resist in doing the same thing to their mates.

Serena then said this, " _Wow! Not only you are one hot battle prodigy, but also you are one smoking-hot Top Coordinator. You are one amazing person and boyfriend."_ Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, " _Serena it's an amazing feeling, and I'll be glad to share that with you when you someday win Grand Festivals. I know you and your Pokemon can do that. We all do."_ Serena kisses Ash after hearing that.

Serena then said this, " _Thanks for the good word. But if I'm correct, it doesn't stop there."_ Ash grinned, and the flashbacks continued with Ash's Kanto Contest conquest.

**Flashbacks January 2009 - May 5, 2009**

Ash brought the momentum from the Hoenn Grand Festival conquest and won five Kanto Ribbons from Pokemon Contests in Cerulean City, Vermillion City, Celadon, City, Fuschia City, and Wisteria Town with Pikachu, Butterfree, Lapras, Espeon, Meganium, Swellow, Gallade, Milotic, and Glalie. He took the Kanto Pokemon Contests by storm winning all of them by wide margins. He even defeated Drew and Harley at least once. During the Kanto Grand Festival at Indigo Plateau where he competed against May, Drew, Harley, and over 300 other Coordinators, Ash stormed through the preliminaries, Appeals, and all Contest battles leading up to the final round. In the final round, Ash went up against a female Coordinator Soledad from Pewter City like Brock. Soledad has soundly defeated May in the Semifinals. The match was also another close one.

Ash then said this, "Espeon, finish this with Shadow Ball! Pikachu, ride the Shadow Ball with Volt Tackle!" The combination attack knocked out Soledad's Pidgeot and Slowbro. Ash won this Contest battle 10-0.

Lillian then said this, "Pidgeot and Slowbro are unable to battle! Pikachu and Espeon win! The winner of the Kanto Grand Festival is Ace Trainer and Top Coordinator Ash Ketchum! That makes it his second Grand Festival he won!"

Ash then said this, "YES! WE WON THE KANTO GRAND FESTIVAL!" He, Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Swellow, Gallade, Milotic, and Glalie celebrated while holding the Kanto Ribbon Cup with the crowd cheering.

**End flashbacks**

Serena then said this, " _Well I am not surprised. Then you said that you realized something about how battling and coordinating can go together as part of your style."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. After challenging the Kanto Battle Frontier and taking on the tough Frontier Brains while competing in Kanto Pokemon Contests, I knew I had to take it up a notch and really make my battling upredictable. Of course, a certain Coordinator disagreed, but I proved my point."_

**Flashback to May 25, 2009**

At the Jublife Pokemon Contest, Ash, Dawn, Brock, and Zoey were in the lobby. Ash wore a black tuxedo.

Brock then said this, "Look at that. Ash, Dawn, and Zoey all made it to the second stage. Even that Jessilina character also made it." Jessilina was none other than Jessie of Team Rocket in disguise who also has aspirations of becoming Top Coordinator.

Dawn then said this, "Yay! I made it through in my first contest!"

Ash then said this, "Way to go Dawn. You and Piplup must have impressed the judges." Dawn blushes while Piplup proudly taps his chest.

Dawn then said this, "Thank you Ash. I can't wait to see you and Pikachu duke it out there and show what a winner of two Grand Festivals and three Pokemon League Championship tournaments can really do."

Ash then said this, "Sure! Count on it! Pikachu and I will rock it like it's a battle!" Zoey looked at Ash sternly.

Zoey then said this, "Hold it! You sound like you're competing in the Sinnoh League!"

Dawn then said this, "Zoey what's the matter? Yes he is challenging Gyms, but did you know Ash won the Grand Festivals in both Hoenn and Kanto?"

Zoey then said this, "That's not my point. Battling and coordinating are two different paths. Trainers who do both really don't know what they are doing." Then the brackets for the Contest battle stage have been revealed, and Ash, Dawn, and Zoey were in different blocks.

Ash then said this, "Zoey, if we do end up in a Contest battle, I'll show you what I meant earlier. But be warned. Pikachu and I won't hold back." Pikachu grinned.

Zoey then said this, "Sure I'll be ready." Soon at the finals, it was Ash vs. Zoey, and Zoey and her Glameow were falling behind fast.

Zoey then said this, "Glameow, use Shockwave!" Glameow used her tail to fire Shockwave.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, absorb it using Iron Tail and let 'em have it!" Pikachu used Iron Tail to absorb Shockwave, and then he slams the electrified Iron Tail on the ground causing a major fissure and electricity to appear which slammed Glameow knocking it out. Marian the MC did the commentary.

Marian then said this, "Would you look at that! Glameow is unable to battle! Pikachu wins which means the Jublife Pokemon Contest winner is Top Coordinator and battle prodigy Ash Ketchum from Kanto's Pallet Town!" Ash won the Contest battle 75-0.

Ash then said this, "Alright! We won the Jublife Ribbon!" He and Pikachu celebrated while the crowd cheered loudly.

**End flashback**

Serena then said this, " _So did Zoey realize what you meant?"_

Ash then said this, " _Not immediately, but my Pokemon and I just kept chugging with what we got and won Gym battles, won the Sinnoh League, earned more Sinnoh Ribbons, and even beat all the the Sinnoh Frontier Brains."_

**Flashback to April 14, 2010**

After many months of traveling throughout Sinnoh and winning four more Sinnoh Ribbons at Pokemon Contests in Hearthome City, The Wallace Cup, Sandalstraw Town, and Arrowroot Town, Ash made it to the Grand Festival at Lake Valor Front along with Dawn and fellow Coordinating rivals Zoey, Kenny, Ursula, Nando, and Jessilina. Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Floatzel, and Lucario have contributed to his Pokemon Contest victories in Sinnoh by utilizing new battling techniques such as Countershield and Spin. Just as before, Ash and said Pokemon have sailed through the Appeals, and then wiped the floor with his opponents including Kenny and Nando during the Contest battles. Notably he even defeated one of his opponents 100-0, a first in any Pokemon Contest around the world. He reached the finals and faced off against Zoey this time in a close match.

Zoey then said this, "Mismagius use Shadow Ball! Leafeon, use Magical Leaf!"

Ash then said this, "Lucario, use Dragon Pulse! Gallade, use Psychic!" Both combinations collided as time expired.

Marian then said this, "Time is up! Oh my goodness! The winner is Ash Ketchum! Please congratulate Ace Trainer and Top Coordinator Ash the winner of the Sinnoh Grand Festival which is his third one after winning the ones in Hoenn and Kanto!" Ash pulls off the win 20-5.

Ash then said this, "ALRIGHT! WE WON THE SINNOH GRAND FESTIVAL!" He, Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Floatzel, and Lucario celebrated as they hosted the Sinnoh Ribbon Cup in front of the huge cheering crowd. After the Grand Festival was over, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock were ready to continue their Sinnoh journey when Zoey came up. Ash wore his regular Sinnoh outfit.

Zoey then said this, "Hey Ash, wait up!" Zoey catches up to Ash and his friends.

Ash then said this, "Hey Zoey. That was a great contest battle earlier today." Zoey smiled and extended her hand to Ash for a handshake which Ash accepted.

Zoey then said this, "Yes. I want to say that I finally understand why you are aiming for the Grand Festival, the Sinnoh League, and the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. I can see how your battling has enhanced your Contest performance and vice versa. I should not have doubted you earlier back in Jublife."

Ash then said this, "Heh heh! It's my Pokemon who deserve the credit. They work so hard."

Zoey then said this, "So what's next for you guys?"

Dawn then said this, "Ash will be aiming for his eighth Gym Badge at the Sunnyshore City Gym. Then he will win the Sinnoh League just as he has done so in Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn Leagues."

Brock then said this, "Don't forget that Ash has one more Frontier Print to win from Tower Tycoon Palmer in order to conquer the Sinnoh Battle Frontier. Then he'll be the first and only trainer in history to have conquered both Battle Frontiers in Kanto and Sinnoh. That's quite a lot on your plate Ash." Everyone chuckled as Ash and Pikachu had sweat-drops.

Ash then said this, "Well we'll manage it."

Zoey then said this, "That's good. Will I ever see you again?"

Ash then said this, "Of course you will. If we do, how about we battle?" Zoey grinned.

Zoey then said this, "You're on, but I won't lose next time. So Dawn and Brock, cheer Ash on for me. I can't wait to see the news that Ash has won the Sinnoh League and conquered the Battle Frontier here." Ash and his friends bid goodbye to Zoey and continued on their journey. Zoey slowly developed a blush on her face as she felt the warmth from her handshake with Ash. Unknown to Ash, he found a special place in Zoey's heart.

**End flashback**

Serena then said this, " _So let me guess. You rocked the Sinnoh League Championships and beat all the Sinnoh Frontier Brains."_ Everyone chuckled, and Serena giggles as Ash winks at her.

Ash then said this, " _Yep sure did. Then after parting ways with Dawn and Brock, I had nothing to do for a while. So I just spent time with all my Pokemon. Then Mom and Professor Oak suggested that I try to win the Johto Grand Festival as I didn't have any new plans yet. So I went to Johto to enter Pokemon Contests."_

**Flashback to December 1, 2010**

Ash, Pikachu, Butterfree, Lapras, Espeon, Meganium, Swellow, Gallade, Milotic, Glalie, Floatzel, and Lucario combined their experience and won five Johto Ribbons at Pokemon Contests in Cherrygrove City, Violet City, Azalea Town, Goldenrod City, and Olivine City all dominant fashion. They won with flawless appeals and with strong Contest battle performances that often resulted in their opponents' Pokemon fainting rather early. The Johto Grand Festival was held in Silver Town at the base of Mt. Silver. They won the entire Grand Festival from start to finish besting over 300 coordinators. MC Jillian did commentary in the Johto contests.

Jillian then said this, "Give a round of applause to Ash Ketchum who has won the Johto Grand Festival! HE JOINS A FEW SELECT GROUP OF TOP COORDINATORS WHO HAVE WON ALL FOUR GRAND FESTIVALS IN KANTO, JOHTO, HOENN, AND SINNOH!"

Ash then said this, "YES! WE WON THE JOHTO GRAND FESTIVAL!" He, Pikachu, Butterfree, Lapras, Espeon, Meganium, Swellow, Gallade, Milotic, Glalie, Floatzel, and Lucario celebrated while hosting the Johto Ribbon Cup.

**End flashback**

Serena then said this, " _Ash, thank you for showing us your Pokemon Contest experience. It's so inspiring. You really are amazing."_

Ash then said this, " _You're welcome Serena. Well we better tuck in. We don't want to be late tomorrow."_ Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon all went to sleep comfortably.

July 19, 2012

At Team Rocket Headquarters past 1AM, Giovanni talked with Jessie, James, and Meowth who told him about their earlier encounter. Hamur the evil spirit King of Pokelantis observes in Giovanni's office.

Giovanni then said this, "So Ketchum now has a Latios which makes it his second Legendary Pokemon. That is a bigger concern than the fact he also has a Scolipede and a Klefki of all Pokemon. Plus even if you were hiding, that Lucario of his detected you and attacked you. This is bad news."

James then said this, "What can we do?"

Giovanni then said this, "That is something you all will need to figure out. Use whatever resources and tools we provided you at your disposal. Now go." The call ended as the Team Rocket Trio gave the salute.


	2. Debuting in Johto

July 19, 2012

After breakfast, Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon made it to the Contest Hall in New Bark Town just a few blocks from the Pokemon Center. Serena wore her Pokemon Contest outfit which was a white dress adorned with light pink ribbons. She made it that morning using her designer's kit Ash gave her on her birthday few weeks and planned to show her dress off to Ash.

Serena then said this, "Finally, I'm registered for the Pokemon Contest!" She and her Pokemon cheered as she holds her empty Johto Ribbon case.

Ash then said this, "Great. Whoa, that's a great looking outfit you made. No wonder you were so busy while we were traveling. You'll be great out there." Serena blushes and made several poses.

Serena then said this, "I'm glad you like it Ash. We're ready to go and dazzle everyone."

Ash then said this, "That's the spirit Serena! So who are you going to partner with to win the whole thing?" Serena winked at Ash.

Serena then said this, "Well who would you think my partner would be?" Ash smiles slyly.

Ash then said this, "Is it me?" Serena giggles as Ash winked at her. Even her Pokemon couldn't stop laughing at Ash's humor since they already knew who Serena would choose.

Serena then said this, "Silly Ash. You would need to be a Pokemon – that too my Pokemon Mr. Pokemon Master." She whispered the latter to Ash and giggled even more seeing him blush. Then Ash recognized two people.

Ash then said this, "No kidding! Flint! Jasmine!" The two turned around and had the same reaction as Ash.

Flint then said this, "Hey, it's my good bud Ash!" He and Ash shook hands. He has red curly hair and wears sandals, a yellow polo shirt, and dark gray pants.

Jasmine then said this, "Whoa, it really has been a long time since we saw you back in Sunnyshore City." Jasmine has brown hair down to her shoulders and wears a light blue skirt, a white shirt, and an orange ribbon on her chest.

Serena then said this, "You know them Ash?"

Ash then said this, "Yep! Flint is the Fire-Type Master and the strongest of the Sinnoh Elite Four! Jasmine is the Gym Leader of the Olivine City Gym that specializes in Steel-Types."

Serena then said this, "Whoa! A Sinnoh Elite Four Member and a Johto Gym Leader!?

Jasmine then said this, "You hit the spot, but actually I am formerly the Gym Leader. I have passed my Gym Leader duties to Janina my sister."

Ash then said this, "I remember her. Also I would like to introduce you two to Serena. We met when we were kids during a Pokemon Summer Camp with Professor Oak. We have been traveling together for over a year now." Serena blushes and steps forward.

Serena then said this, "Hi. It's an honor to meet you two." Jasmine then recognized her.

Jasmine then said this, "You're the Serena as in Serena the Kalos Queen of Pokemon Showcases? Wow! I can't believe I'm meeting you face to face. I have heard so much about you from my good friend Clair the Blackthorn Gym Leader. Your performances with your Pokemon in the Showcases are spectacular. You really have made such a great impact over there that Pokemon Showcases have spread to many places."

Serena then said this, "Yeah thank you. I'm glad you really like my performances. Clair and I met when Ash competed and won the PWT-Aces Cup."

Flint then said this, "Ash didn't just win it! He knocked the competition dead and rubbed in at Team Rocket! That made world headlines! That was a whole lot of spunk you put there Ash just like how you helped Volkner get out of that jam when he didn't want to accept your Gym challenge."

Serena then said this, "Well Ash is one tough and caring person to stand up for what is right." Ash blushes as Serena embraces him lovingly.

Ash then said this, "Thank you Serena. So Jasmine, so since you left the Olivine Gym, are you traveling?"

Jasmine then said this, "Yes. After traveling around and meeting all kinds of Pokemon Trainers, I realized I needed to expand my scope of my skills as a Pokemon Trainer and Coordinator. So as soon as Janina took responsibility of the Olivine Gym, I first began competing in Pokemon Contests starting in Sinnoh and then Hoenn and Kanto. Throughout my journey, I met Flint again, and then we have been together since then."

Serena then said this, "So you two are like a couple?" Both Flint and Jasmine chuckled and blushed.

Flint then said this, "Yeah, pretty much like you two are." Ash and Serena gasped and blushed causing Flint and Jasmine to smirk.

Ash then said this, "Well looks like they figured it out." Serena sighed and held Ash tighter.

Jasmine then said this, "As I competed in Contests and gained experience there, I have watched Flint take on many field challenges and participate in high-level battle tournaments."

Flint then said this, "Of course as a genius, I make sure I always win so that I can show her how I pick apart my opponents. That way she can pick apart her opponents' contest moves." Ash and Serena chuckled.

Jasmine then said this, "Oh Flint. He always says that just to rub it in. But I'll tell you he has been getting stronger and better which inspire me to do the same. So far it has been paying off." She eyes him with a blush.

Serena then said this, "I know what you mean Jasmine. It's the same thing with me and Ash."

Jasmine then said this, "You do understand. It's no surprise since Ash is both an Elite Trainer and a Top Coordinator not to mention he won all four Grand Festivals. You are fortunate to have him mentor you Serena."

Ash then said this, "Aww c'mon. I just do what I can to help her out and inspire her. But Flint, if you have an Elite Four challenge, do you have to get back to Sinnoh once in a while?"

Flint then said this, "Yes, but In order for challengers to have a battle with me, they need to first beat Aaron the Bug-Type specialist, Volkner the Electric-Type specialist, and Lucian the Psychic-Type specialist. So far, no Ace Trainer taking on the Sinnoh Elite Four has gotten past any of them. So I have been told by the Sinnoh Champion Master Cynthia that I would only be called back if I had a challenger to face."

Jasmine then said this, "Plus since Cynthia and I are also really good friends, she totally went through with the idea of us traveling. So it was a win-win. Theoretically, Flint and I would fly back to Sinnoh for his Elite Four Challenges, and then we could resume our journey for my Pokemon Contests and our quality time with each other as long as Flint is keeping up with his own training."

Serena then said this, "That sounds great. Look, the contest should start pretty soon."

Ash then said this, "Yeah. Good luck! Serena do your best." Serena beamed at Ash for his encouragement.

Flint then said this, "I am confident that Jasmine is riding a lot of momentum. She already has two Johto Ribbons, so it is safe to say she could win this one right off the bat." Jasmine blushes.

Serena then said this, "Wow! Jasmine, can you please show them to me?" Jasmine happily obliged and showed her two Ribbons.

Ash then said this, "That's amazing! But we'll see! Serena has been amazing in how she has been training lately for this."

Jasmine then said this, "C'mon boys. We're the ones competing, not you two!"

Serena then said this, "Boys these days! Aren't they all hyped up all the time!?" She and Jasmine giggled causing Ash and Flint to scratch their heads in embarrassment.

Jasmine then said this, "So Serena, if this is your first Pokemon Contest, good luck and may the best Coordinator win."

Serena then said this, "Yes. So let's aim to meet in the finals then." Jasmine nodded and accepted Serena's handshake.

Flint then said this, "Alright Jasmine, knock this one out of the park." He gave her a good luck kiss which she return blissfully. Ash spoke to Serena via the Aura Network.

Ash then said this, " _Serena, do your best. Don't give up 'till the very end. The gang and I will always root for you no matter what."_ Serena's and Ash's Pokemon voiced the same thing in the Aura Network.

Serena then said this, " _Thank you all. You mean so much in my life, my hopes, and my dreams. We'll win this for all of us because we're family."_

Ash then said this, " _Serena, as good luck, take this with you."_ Ash pulled out the hankerchief he gave to Serena back in their Pokemon Summer Camp in their childhood when Ash rescued Serena from the forest. Serena looks at it and relishes the memories and Ash's phrase 'Never give up 'till the very end'.

Serena then said this, " _Thank you Ash. Thank you so much."_ Ash and Serena held their embrace for a bit longer.

Flint then said this, "Ahem, are you two lovebirds done? We don't want to be late." Ash and Serena pulled apart and blushed out of embarrassment.

Ash/Serena then said this, "Oh right." Flint and Jasmine chuckled. Serena pockets Ash's hankerchief.

Serena then said this, " _Okay you all go with Ash and take care of him. Ash please take care of them."_ Chupi, Vivillion, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, Delphox, Lapras, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, and Serperior stood next to Ash.

Ash then said this, " _Right. Leave that to me Serena. So I guess we know why Serena is debuting with Sylveon, right Espeon?"_ Espeon nodded while Serena blushes.

Espeon then said this, " _Oh yes. Now I'll have to watch this."_

Ash then said this, "Flint, let's find a viewing deck so we all can watch. Good luck you two." Serena and Jasmine nodded. Suddenly, a huge crowd of screaming fans, mostly girls, came up.

Fangirls then said this, "WOW SO HOT!" "IT'S ASH KETCHUM THE ELITE TRAINER, TOP COORDINATOR, AND KANTO'S HERO!" "THERE'S FLINT OF THE SINNOH ELITE FOUR!" Ash and Flint sweat-dropped.

Flint then said this, "Geez what's with the crowd?"

Ash then said this, "Oh man!" Serena's Pokemon who remained with Ash growled to force the crowd to back off especially the fangirls. Serena and Jasmine became slightly furious.

Jasmine then said this, "Those girls better not start anything with my Flint."

Serena then said this, "I totally agree with you concerning Ash. But I'm sure my Pokemon can take care of this. Let's go." Serena and Jasmine went inside and joined the other Coordinators.

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket Trio were outside the Pokemon disguised. Jessie managed to get her Jessilina outfit ready while James and Meowth looked like her agents dressed in black suits and wearing sunglasses.

James then said this, "Those twerps are certainly having the time of their life."

Jessie then said this, "While they're distracted, it's time for Jessilina to renew her dreams of becoming Top Coordinator!" Wobuffett pops out randomly only to be put back in his Pokeball by Jessie.

James then said this, "Perhaps you can also channel your Jessilina charm from Sinnoh to the Pokemon Showcases on the schedule since they're also here as well."

Jessie then said this, "Yes! Jessilina, Top Coordinator and Johto Queen! It's time to squash that no-good Kalos Queen Twerpette at her little games."

Meowth then said this, "Yeah it was a good thing the Boss gave you back Seviper who can really turn heads in Contests, but we got to stick to the twoips like glue and spy on them!"

James then said this, "But didn't we tried that earlier? Look at what that got us into."

Meowth then said this, "Yeah. An early blastoff."

Jessie then said this, "That's why I'll got the twerpette while you got the twerp."

James then said this, "But won't that increase our chances of blasting off more than your chances?"

Jessie then said this, "It's simple said don't mess up. We know what to do. We got to stick to the Boss' orders. Now let's move it!" James and Meowth sighed and got with the program. Wobuffett pops out again randomly.

At a viewing deck in the Contest hall big enough to fit a huge group of people and Pokemon, Ash, Serena's Pokemon except Sylveon, and Flint were catching their breath after encountering the crazy fans.

Ash then said this, "Finally, we lost them. Thank you for getting us out of that jam." Serena's Pokemon blushed, and Meganium nuzzles Ash affectionately as she has done before. Then he saw the looks on all of Serena's Pokemon.

Ash then said this, "I think I know what you want. Okay guys, we're having a viewing party!" He let out Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, Greninja, Venusaur, and Gyarados who were happy to watch with their mates.

Serperior then said this, " _Ash, can you bring out Emboar please?"_ Ash chuckled seeing the blush on the female grass snake's face and obliged. Soon Serperior cuddled with Emboar who didn't mind at all and placed his arm on her.

Unfezant then said this, " _How about Staraptor?"_ She had a blush.

Swellow then said this, " _Pretty please? I want to watch with Noctowl."_ Her already naturally red cheeks had a brighter red glow as well.

Lapras then said this, " _May Samurott watch outside?"_ She blushed and had hope that she could get through Samurott's denseness.

Ash then said this, " _Of course!"_ He let Noctowl, Staraptor, and Samurott out. Noctowl and Staraptor eagerly wrapped their wings around Swellow and Unfezant respectively. However to Lapras' disappointment, Samurott was indifferent to whether or not she cuddled next to him. That got noticed by Gyarados and Milotic, but they remained quiet so that they could figure out that problem later.

Flint then said this, "Alright a viewing party! C'mon out!" His current party of Infernape, Magmortar, Flareon, Volcarona, Camerupt, Macargo, Houndoom, Chandelure, and Talonflame appeared out of their pokeballs.

Ash then said this, "Awesome! The more the merrier! Looks like it is starting!" As soon as he said that, the crowd goes wild as MC Jillian made her appearance.

Jillian then said this, "Welcome to New Bark Town, a town where journeys and dreams begin. The New Bark Town Pokemon Contest is ready to go, and certainly whoever wins this contest will begin his or her journey to the Johto Grand Festival! We have a total of 25 Pokemon Coordinators who will do their Appeal stage performance. Then only some of our lucky Coordinators will move on to the second stage which is the Contest battle elimination stage. Whoever wins the final round will win the New Bark Town Ribbon!" She shows off the ribbon which earned another loud set of cheers.

Jillian then said this, "And now let's meet our judges! First is Mr. Contesta, the Chair of the Pokemon Activities Club!"

Mr. Contesta then said this, "I'm looking forward for this Contest."

Jillian then said this, "Next we have Mr. Sukizo the President of the Pokemon Fan Club!"

Mr. Sukizo then said this, "New Bark Town is remarkable!"

Jillian then said this, "Finally we have New Bark Town's very own Nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy then said this, "I can't wait to see what the Coordinators and their Pokemon can do!"

Jillian then said this, "And I'm your MC Jillian! Now with introductions aside, let's begin!" The crowd cheers. One by one Coordinators came out with their Pokemon and performed their Appeal.

Jillian then said this, "Now please welcome the recent winner of the Kanto Grand Festival, Top Coordinator and former Olivine City Gym Leader Jasmine Mikan!" The crowd gave its loudest cheers as Jasmine appears.

Ash then said this, "Whoa, Jasmine is a Top Coordinator?"

Flint then said this, "Yep! That's my girl! She's been on fire since then!" While Flint's Pokemon cheered, Ash turned to his and Serena's Pokemon.

Ash then said this, " _Looks like Serena and Sylveon have some serious competition. So let's not hold back and cheer for them!"_ They cheered in agreement.

Jasmine then said this, "Steelix, it is showtime!" Steelix comes out with bright silver-white orbs surrounding it.

Jillian then said this, "What an entrance from Jasmine's signature Pokemon!"

Jasmine then said this, "Steelix, Dig!" Steelix dug and resurfaced. The stadium floor became littered with a network of underground tunnels.

Jasmine then said this, "Now go under and then use Flash Cannon!" Steelix went underground and shot Flash Cannon upwards out of all the holes!

Jasmine then said this, "Come back up, jump up, and use Iron Defense!" Steelix resurfaced and then used Iron Defense as Flash Cannon came back down and hit it to give Steelix a super shine on its body.

Jasmine then said this, "Alright Steelix! That's is all!"The crowd gave Jasmine and Steelix its loudest cheers.

Jillian then said this, "Look at Steelix's body! That luster is as bright as ever! Let's hear from our judges."

Mr. Contesta then said this, "Jasmine lives up to her reputation as Top Coordinator. Well done!"

Mr. Sukizo then said this, "Definitely remarkable!"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Jasmine showed off Steelix's body in a unique way!" Jasmine and Steelix bowed to the cheering crowd and exited the arena, and then Jasmine recalled Steelix back into its pokeball.

Jillian then said this, "Up next is a Pokemon Coordinator who has placed in the Top 8 in the Sinnoh Grand Festival two years ago and has been on a training mission since then! Please give a big welcome back to Jessilina!" The cheers become very loud as Jessie in her Jessilina guise appears and shows off.

Jessie then said this, "Aww! Thank you! Thank you! Now to get back in the groove; let's go Seviper!" Her Seviper appeared out of bolts of purple shooting stars.

Jessie then said this, "Quick! Use Poison Tail on the shooting stars and send them up!" Seviper's Poison Tail sent the shooting stars up.

Jessie then said this, "Jump up and spin in the air!" Seviper jumped up and spun like a donut causing the shooting stars to burst into purple sparkling glitter. Seviper landed on the ground and took a pose.

Jessie then said this, "And that's it!" The crowd cheers loudly again. James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet were in their seats.

James then said this, "Our girl is bringing back her charm!"

Meowth then said this, "At this rate, she can win the whole thing!" Wobbuffet cheers on.

Jillian then said this, "What a show from start to finish! Judges, what do you say?"

Mr. Contesta then said this, "This performance brings many fond memories of watching Jessilina back in Sinnoh!"

Mr. Sukizo then said this, "I agree! Remarkable!"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Jessilina is as unpredictable as ever." Jessie in disguise and her Seviper exited as the crowd gave her more cheers.

Jillian then said this, "Finally our last Pokemon Coordinator is a Pokemon Performer all the way from Vaniville Town in Kalos! Her performances at the Kalos Pokemon Showcases has earned her the title of Kalos Queen and much deserved worldwide acclaim. Let's give her a warm welcome to the Pokemon Coordinating world, Kalos Queen Serena Yvonne!" The crowd gave her a standing ovation.

Ash then said this, "ALRIGHT SERENA! WIN THIS!" He and his and Serena's Pokemon all cheered jubiliantly.

Flint then said this, "Here she comes!" Serena enters with a modest blush. She smiles radiantly when she spots Ash and all of his and her Pokemon cheering for her.

Serena then said this, " _Okay let's do this Sylveon!"_ "Time to dazzle!" Several pink ribbons appear and gracefully land on the arena floor, and then Sylveon appears and glides out which earned the loudest cheers yet.

Jillian then said this, "What a dazzling entrance of Serena's Sylveon, the Fairy-Type evolution of Eevee!"

Ash then said this, "ALRIGHT SERENA AND SYLVEON! EVEYRONE, THEY'RE GOING TO DAZZLE!"

Espeon then said this, " _YOU GO GIRL!"_ The rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon cheered all the way. As soon as Serena and Sylveon heard them cheer, they passionately began their performance.

Serena then said this, "Sylveon, use Attract. Give them a spin with your feelers and send it up!" Sylveon produced several hearts, spun them to combine into one big heart, and sent it sky high

Serena then said this, "Now come here, jump, and use Fairy Wind to rise up!" Sylveon jumped on Serena's arms, and Serena thrusted her upwards so Sylveon could further ascend upwards using Fairy Wind to leave trails of pink sparkly dust earning more cheers from the crowd.

Serena then said this, "Now, use Moonblast on the big heart!" Sylveon's Moonblast hit the big Attract heart to explode it to several smaller sparkly hearts.

Serena then said this, "Now use Fairy Wind for a smooth landing over here!" Sylveon kept Fairy Wind until she gracefully landed on Serena's back while Serena took a graceful pose. Sylveon finished by wrapping her feelers into a heart sign which she pointed to Espeon.

Serena then said this, "And that is all!" The crowd gave Serena and Sylveon a standing ovation.

Ash then said this, "YOU GO SERENA AND SYLVEON!" Then one stray heart from the Attract headed towards Ash, Flint, and the Pokemon at the viewing deck.

Flint then said this, "Uh oh! Incoming Attract!" Everyone scrambled, but the heart eventually touched Espeon who became overly infatuated.

Espeon then said this, " _OH SYLVY! MY SWEETIE-PIE SYLVY!"_ All of Serena's Pokemon giggled while Ash's Pokemon guffawed or cringed in digust after seeing Espeon's strange behavior.

Ash then said this, "Oh man Espeon get it together!"

Flint then said this, "I'm sure the Attract will wear off pretty soon." Back at the arena, Serena and Sylveon hugged each other while Jillian did the commentary.

Serena then said this, " _Sylveon you are amazing! I am so proud of you. I know we will make it to the next round and win the whole thing."_

Sylveon then said this, " _Thank you Serena. I know Ash, Espeon, and the others loved everything we put in this."_

Jillian then said this, "What an exceptional performance by Kalos Queen Serena and her Sylveon. Let's hear from our judges."

Mr. Contesta then said this, "Serena's appeal with Sylveon perfectly combines the grace of Pokemon Coordinating and the beauty of Pokemon Showcases!"

Mr. Sukizo then said this, "Beautifully remarkable!"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Serena and Sylveon definitely are enjoying themselves. I can't wait to see more from them."

Jillian then said this, "That concludes the Appeals round. The judges will decide who will be moving on to the next stage. So stay tuned everyone!"

Shortly, Serena, Sylveon, and Jasmine joined Ash, Flint, and the huge group of Pokemon at the viewing deck.

Jasmine then said this, "What a party you all are having."

Flint then said this, "Yeah! Jasmine, you totally rocked the roof out of this one."

Ash then said this, "I agree! Serena and Sylveon you both did very well though I believe Espeon is enjoying this a little too much." Serena, Sylveon, and the rest of her Pokemon burst out laughing while Ash and his Pokemon except Espeon all had sweat-drops.

Serena then said this, "Oh Arceus. Espeon got hit by Sylveon's Attract. That must have been too much for him. So Ash, Sylveon and I will have to fix him up."

Ash then said this, "I like to see that." Everyone nodded. Serena winks at Sylveon who giggles and eyes her boyfriend Espeon.

Sylveon then said this, " _Oh Espy, you want me? Then come a little closer."_ Sylveon's angelic voice aroused Espeon to inch closer to her.

Espeon then said this, " _Sylvy, I'm ready for you. So don't hold back!"_

Sylveon then said this, " _If you say so, then DRAINING KISS!"_ She pounces on Espeon and fully locks her glowing pink lips onto his lips.

Espeon then said this, " _WOW! I'M IN HEAVEN-bleh!"_ Espeon turned a full crimson shade all over his body and fainted. Everyone including Ash chuckled at the sight.

Butterfree then said this, " _Espeon looked like Brock when he sees pretty ladies at first sight!"_ More laughter from Ash's and Serena's Pokemon followed.

Pikachu then said this, " _Now we need an Oran Berry to get him back up to speed."_ Ash brought out an Oran Berry and gave it to Serena.

Serena then said this, " _Right Pikachu. Okay Espeon, have an Oran Berry."_ Upon being fed the Oran Berry, Espeon immediately regains consciousness.

Jasmine then said this, "Thank goodness Espeon is fine."

Ash then said this, "Awesome! Thank you Serena!" Serena blushes. Espeon stared bewildered realizing he was being caressed by Serena.

Espeon then said this, " _Huh? Whoa Serena and Sylveon you're back! What happened? Did I miss something? Last thing I saw was a pink heart floating towards me. Then I blanked out! Hey, what's so funny? Ash what's up with everyone laughing at me!?"_

Ash then said this, " _Well you see Espeon…"_ Just then, Jillian began speaking prompting everyone to stop and watch.

Jillian then said this, "Sorry to keep you all waiting. The judges have selected the eight lucky Coordinators who will move on to the next stage which is the Contest battles. And here they are on the screen!" The crowd cheers as the eight

Coordinators' were on display. Serena, Jasmine, Jessie, and five other Coordinators made the cut.

Espeon then said this, " _You and Sylveon are in!"_

Serena then said this, "YAY!" She hugs both Espeon and Sylveon while they shared a smooch. Then Espeon jumps off as Ash made his way over to hug and kiss both Serena and Sylveon on their cheeks making them blush.

Ash then said this, " _Congrats you two! Keep it up, and you will win!"_ The rest of their Pokemon cheered while Serena and Sylveon hugged and kissed Ash in return.

Flint then said this, "Jasmine you always amaze me!" He and Jasmine locked lips while his Pokemon cheered. Meanwhile, James and Meowth were congratulating Jessie and Seviper.

James then said this, "You got this one!"

Meowth then said this, "Show those yahoos who rules!" Wobbuffett chimes in agreement.

Jessie then said this, "Yes. I'm one step closer! So have you two find anything about the twerps?" James and Meowth paled.

James then said this, "Oopsie!" Soon Jillian announces the brackets.

Jillian then said this, "Now it's time for the Contest battle elimination tournament stage in which Coordinators have five minutes on the clock in each battle. The Coordinator who advances all the way and wins the final round will walk home with the New Bark Town Ribbon. Here are the matchups of the bracket!" Serena, Jasmine, and Jessilina were placed in different brackets. Jasmine would have her battle first. Jessie is in the second battle, and Serena is in the fourth. The bracket continues from there.

Flint then said this, "Okay Jasmine, do your best!"

Jasmine then said this, "Count on it because you know I will!"

Ash then said this, " _Okay Serena and Sylveon. Stay focused and win."_ Everyone in the Aura network nodded.

Serena and Sylveon then said this, " _Right! Let's win this!"_

The second stage got underway. Jasmine and her Steelix soundly defeated their first contest battle opponents 35-0. Jessie and her Seviper manhandled their opponents in similar fashion. Now it was time for Serena's first contest battle.

Jillian then said this, "Our last Quarterfinal Contest battle features David O'Reeve from Goldenrod City. To my left is Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town in Kalos. Five minutes on the clock! Begin!"

David then said this, "Azumarill, come out!" His Azumarill pops out surrounded by bubbles from the seal.

Serena then said this, "Sylveon, let's dazzle!" Sylveon comes out with floating pink ribbons. With only two minutes remaining on the clock, Azumarill fainted.

Jillian then said this, "Azumarill is unable to battle! The winner is Sylveon which means Serena will move on to the next round!" The crowd cheers seeing that Serena and Sylveon defeated their opponents 30-0.

Serena then said this, "ALRIGHT SYLVEON!" Serena and Sylveon hugged each other. Soon the two joined Ash, his and her Pokemon, Flint, and Jasmine at the viewing deck awaiting the semifinal matchups.

Ash then said this, "Great job out there Serena and Sylveon!" Ash's and Serena's Pokemon cheered spiritedly.

Serena then said this, "Thank you Ash and everyone." Soon the Semifinals got underway as Jessie and Jasmine battled each other for a place in the Finals with Seviper and Steelix respectively.

Jillian then said this, "Times up! Wow Jessilina and her Seviper pull off a major upset and comes away with the win over Top Coordinator Jasmine and her Steelix! Jessilina moves on to the Final round!" Jessie edges Jasmine 20-15.

Then Serena had her Semifinal matchup.

Jillian then said this, "To my right is Gina Star from Littleroot Town in Hoenn! To my left is Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town in Kalos! Five minutes on the clock! Begin!"

Serena then said this, "Sylveon, let's dazzle!" Sylveon pops out with sparkly pink ribbons shooting out from the seal.

Gina then said this, "Zigzagoon, it's your stage!" Her Zigzagoon comes out. With only one minute left, Zigzagoon fainted.

Jillian then said this, "Zigzagoon is unable to battle! The winner is Sylveon which means Serena will face Jessilina in the Final round!" Serena beats Gina 20-0.

Shortly, Serena joins Ash and the group. Jasmine was hugging Flint out of her comfort and appeared to be fine after her loss to Jessie.

Jasmine then said this, "Congrats Serena! I may have lost, but I'll cheer you on when you go up against Jessilina."

Serena then said this, "Thanks. I'm sure one day we will face each other in the greatest Contest battle ever seen! Ash, do you know anything about Jessilina?"

Ash then said this, "Well let's say she is upredictable. Her style always changes. No matter what she pulls, I know you can beat her Serena." As soon as Ash finished that sentence, Jessie appears under her Jessilina persona.

Jessie then said this, "Hmph! Her beating me!? She doesn't hold a candle to me!" Seviper then intimidates Sylveon who hid behind Espeon. Espeon glares daggers back at Seviper.

Serena then said this, "What did you say!?" Sensing that Serena is about to lose her focus and cool, Ash calms her down by placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Serena looks at Ash and got the message to stay calm. Jasmine and Flint spoke up in defense of Serena.

Jasmine then said this, "That is unacceptable conduct Jessilina. Apologize to Serena now or I should tell the judges to disqualify you."

Flint then said this, "She's right! She's Top Coordinator, and she has influence!"

Jessie then said this, "I wasn't talking to you two snitches! Then again Jasmine, makes you a Top Coordinator when I have beaten you?! As for you little girl, don't even think you have a chance."

Ash then said this, "Like the time you didn't have a chance back in the Sinnoh Grand Festival Jessilina!"

Jessie then said this, "Hey! That was below the belt!"

Jasmine then said this, "Right! And who did you lose to again back then? Of course Ash beat you along the way to winning that Grand Festival making it his third! Besides, there is no shame in losing because you win some and lose some! That is how life rolls!"

Jessie then said this, "Really then why is he sitting this one out? Tell me little boy, are you too scared to lose that you had to send that little Queen of crybaby girls in your place?"

Ash then said this, "Nah! I've already won the Johto Grand Festival after winning in Sinnoh! I'm sure Serena will blow you away because she won't be crying!" Serena smiles and blushes as Jessie pales.

Jessie then said this, "That was then! This is now! You might as well give up because I Jessilina will become Top Coordinator and Johto Queen!" Jessie haughtily walks away.

Ash then said this, "Ignore her Serena because I know you will win!" Serena smiles back.

Serena then said this, "Ash, thank you for standing up for me. I know I can beat her!" Ash blushes as Serena hugs him tightly. Everyone calmed down.

Sylveon then said this, " _Espeon, thank you for helping me."_ Espeon smiles.

Espeon then said this, " _That lady and her Seviper won't know what hit them. Just be you, stay strong, and you and Serena will win!"_

Ash then said this, "Okay Serena and Sylveon, good luck out there. You are one win away from winning that Ribbon."

Flint then said this, "Knock her block off!"

Jasmine then said this, "Yeah! We'll cheer you on!" Everyone cheered in agreement. Serena and Sylveon grinned. Moments later at the battlefield arena, Jillian resumes commentary.

Jillian then said this, "Ladies and gentleman, it's the Final round featuring Jessilina to my right and Serena Yvonne to my left! Five minutes on the clock! Begin!"

Serena then said this, "Sylveon, let's dazzle!" Sylveon pops out with pink ribbons floating out. She's makes a pose while the crowd cheers overwhelmingly in favor of her and Serena.

Jessie then said this, "Seviper, go!" Her Seviper comes out and glares menacingly at Sylveon who took Espeon's advice to heart and never flinched. The clock ticks.

Serena then said this, "Sylveon, start with Moonblast!" Sylveon fires Moonblast.

Jessie then said this, "Seviper, send it back with Poison Tail and keep attacking!" Seviper deflects Moonblast back and goes in for the attack.

Serena then said this, "Dodge with a dance and Dig!" Sylveon artfully dances, dodges Seviper's attacks, and burrows underground.

Jessie then said this, "Drats! Seviper, when it pops out, strike!"

Serena then said this, "Keep digging those holes!" Seviper kept missing as Sylveon popped out and popped back underground. The crowd got a good laugh at the scene.

Jillian then said this, "What a strategy! This is a true display of Sylveon's cuteness as she toys around with Seviper by hiding in those holes! That is costing Jessilina lots of points!" The score was 85-45 with Serena leading with two minutes and counting down left on the clock.

Jessie then said this, "ARGH! Seviper, hold still and use your senses!" Seviper used its instincts to detect Sylveon. Suddenly, Sylveon pops out, but Seviper caught her this time!

Serena then said this, "Oh no! Sylveon!" Sylveon begins to struggle.

Jessie then said this, "Now Poison Tail! Then Wrap!" Seviper quickly dealt severe damage to Sylveon causing her to sprawl on the ground. Then Seviper uses its tail to grab Sylveon and tie her up. Sylveon wails in pain.

Jillian then said this, "What a turn of events! That combo takes tons of points away from Serena putting Jessilina in the lead!" At one minute left, Jessie leads 45-30. Serena sees Ash and their Pokemon staring worriedly at them.

Serena said _Don't give up until the very end!_ "Sylveon, use Shadow Ball rapid fire!" Sylveon knocks away Seviper with a barrage of Shadow Balls.

Jessie then said this, "Let's get this over with! Use Poison Tail!" Seviper goes for Sylveon with Poison Tail.

Serena then said this, "Use Double Team and glide with Fairy Wind!" Sylveon makes several of her copies. She and her copies glide with Fairy Wind. But then, the timer expired prompting everyone to look at the scoreboard!

Jillian then said this, "Times up! The winner of the New Bark Town Pokemon Contest is…. Serena Yvonne!" The crowd cheers as the score was displayed; Serena beats Jessie 25-15.

Serena then said this, "W-we won? SYLVEON, WE WON! WE WON!" Sylveon happily jumps into Serena's warm embrace as the crowd's cheers continue with Ash and his group cheering the loudest. Jessie didn't take it kindly.

Jessie then said this, "NOOOO! I GOT BEATEN BY THAT QUEEN TWERPETTE TOO MANY TIMES ALREADY! AAAAH! SEVIPER LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" She and Seviper left. In the crowd, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffett were sad.

James then said this, "Poor Jessie! In fact, poor me!"

Meowth then said this, "This will get ugly!" Wobbuffett chimes in sadly. Moments later, the awards ceremony began.

Jillian then said this, "Now please join me and congratulate Kalos Queen Serena Yvonne for winning the New Bark Town Pokemon Contest!" The crowd cheers as Mr. Contesta hands Serena the Ribbon.

Mr. Contesta then said this, "Congraulations on winning your first Johto Ribbon! We look forward to see you in many more contests in the future."

Serena then said this, "Yes! Alright! We got the New Bark Town Ribbon!" She and Sylveon celebrated as the crowd gave her a standing ovation.

Later that evening at the Pokemon Center, Serena and Sylveon were surprised by Ash, their Pokemon, Flint, and Jasmine.

Ash then said this, "Congratulations Serena and Sylveon!" The rest of his and Serena's Pokemon cheered as Ash and Espeon engulfed Serena and Sylveon in their hugs.

Serena then said this, "Thank you Ash and everyone!"

Espeon then said this, " _That's my girl we're talking about!"_ Sylveon blushes madly.

Jasmine then said this, "Now that's your first Ribbon! You are amazing just like Ash said!" Serena blushes.

Flint then said this, "Serena will be great in whatever she does which means you got yourself a new rival Jasmine!"

Jasmine then said this, "Yeah you're right Flint! So Serena, let's meet at the Grand Festival and we can duke it out there!"

Serena then said this, "It's a deal!" She and Jasmine shook hands.

Jasmine then said this, "Also best of luck in the Pokemon Showcases Serena! We'll cheer you on."

Serena then said this, "That's wonderful. Thank you!"

Flint then said this, "Hey Ash, are you competing in the PWT-Johto Major?" Flint referred to the Elite-Level regional tournament in Johto.

Ash then said this, "Yeah you bet! I'm ready to win!"

Flint then said this, "I like that spunk, but you'll be facing stiff competition, even tougher than the trainers you beaten in the PWT-Aces Cup. So you need to get your game on and train with your Pokemon!"

Ash then said this, "I know! The stronger my opponents, the harder we battle. I can't wait to go out there and battle!" Jasmine and Serena sighed.

Jasmine then said this, "Same old Ash?"

Serena then said this, "Yep! That's my Ash!" Ash blushes as Serena kisses him.

Flint then said this, "In that case, there is a tournament next week in Cherrygrove City. Only trainers like you and me can enter it as we're both Elite Trainers. Because of our trainer status, we can get info about tournaments and register for them on the Pokemon League Association's (PLA) website on a first-come-first-serve basis."

Ash then said this, "So am I too late?" Flint checked.

Flint then said this, "No. But there is only one spot left with no waitlist." As if in the blink of an eye, Ash registered and got the confirmation.

Ash then said this, "There all set! So are you competing there too Flint?"

Flint then said this, "Nah. In a week, I'm competing in another tournament in a town north of here which is also where Jasmine will enter her next Contest. So getting to Cherrygrove City would be hectic for us. However, I'll be looking forward to having another great battle with you Ash. Just so you know it won't be like last time."

Ash then said this, "Of course! Instead of us tying, I'll be winning!" Jasmine and Serena laughed out loud.

Flint then said this, "We'll see!" Ash and Flint shook hands.

Serena then said this, "Until we meet again, take care!"

Flint and Jasmine then said this, "Bye Ash! Bye Serena!" Flint and Jasmine held hands and left New Bark Town.

Later that night after dinner in the Pokemon Center, Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon were getting ready for bed after packing up to resume their journey the next day. Their Aura Network was active.

Ash then said this, " _Cheers to Serena and Sylveon for the first Pokemon Contest win and for many more Ribbons to come!"_ Everyone cheered as Serena and Sylveon blushed.

Serena then said this, " _Thank you, but really this one is for all of us here including you Ash."_ Ash became bashful.

Pikachu then said this, " _We can all agree that Espeon was the biggest fan out of all of us right?"_ This sent chills down Espeon as the girls giggled uncontrollably while the guys had mischievious smirks.

Espeon then said this, " _I smell a scheme. By the way, why were you all acting weird during the Contest?"_ The laughter and camaderie intensified.

Ash then said this, " _Well I think Lucario can just show you."_ Lucario chuckled and then created a TV screen using Aura and showed the moments when Espeon first got hit by Sylveon's Attract to fainting by her Draining Kiss. By the end of the clips, everyone laugh hard at Espeon's expense as he grew frightened.

Espeon then said this, " _N-n-n-NO! GET RID OF THOSE CLIPS! THEY'RE MY PERSONAL BUSINESS!"_

Tyrantrum then said this, " _Soldier, it is part of life. You eventually go heads over heels for a beautiful lady! Ah this takes me back to the days when I had my lady by my side when I led my battalion!"_ Everyone had sweat-drops hearing this from Tyrantrum.

Aero then said this, " _C'mon buddy. We all saw everything right Sylveon?"_ Sylveon giggled.

Sylveon then said this, " _Yep, but there's more. Espy, I can't wait to someday have Eevee kids so that they can see just how you go gaga for me."_ She said soothingly.

Espeon then said this, " _No! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! OH THE EMBARRASSMENT I'LL GET!"_ Everyone roared with laughter.

Sylveon then said this, " _But be honest dear! You know you loved when that happened right?"_ Espeon hid his face, but everyone could see him blushing furiously causing Sylveon to giggle again.

Chupi then said this, " _Yep he does!"_ Eveyrone chuckled as Espeon slowly broke into a dreamy smile.

Sylveon then said this, " _See I knew all along. So, perhaps the next you get hit by my Attract, you know what to do right?" Espeon nodded dreamily._

Lady Gard then said this, " _Also I'm sure Espeon won't be the only one right girls? Serena?"_ All the girls giggled giddly and had blushes. Lapras looked dreamily at Samurott, but she had to face the facts that it is a long road ahead if Samurott would notice her feelings. Ash, Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, Greninja, Sceptile, Noctowl, Gyarados, Staraptor, and Emboar chuckled at the girls' behavior while the rest of Ash's Pokemon all had sweat-drops.

Ash then said this, " _Well everyone. Let's sleep. We got a lot of traveling to do tomorrow and training along the way."_ Soon everyone went to sleep. The couples slept comfortably, and Ash and Serena kissed goodnight.

August 3, 2012

After roughly two weeks of traveling and training, Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon made it to Cherrygrove City where Serena planned to enter her first Johto Showcase and Ash plans to enter the Cherrygrove City Roses Cup he signed up for earlier. En route, Serena also got word of a Pokemon Contest held in the same city before the Showcase and trained with Ash's guidance. The young couple booked a room in the Pokemon Center for a few days.

Soon it was time for the Pokemon Contest. Serena was in her Pokemon Contest dress and had Milotic ready in her seal capsuled Pokeball, and she was waiting in the lobby with the other 25 Coordinators. Ash, Pikachu, and the rest of Serena's Pokemon were at a viewing deck to watch the action. MC Jillian made the introductions and the Coordinators one by one did their appeals.

Jillian then said this, "Now please welcome to the stage Kalos Queen Serena!" The crowd cheered loudly as Serena made her appearance but not as loudly as Ash and his group.

Serena then said this, "Milotic, dazzle!" Milotic appears with several bubbles surrounding her.

Serena then said this, "Start off with Surf!" Milotic rides on a huge Surf.

Jillian then said this, "Wow! The stage is now turned into a swimming pool!"

Serena then said this, "Go into the water and use Twister!" Upon doing so, Milotic's Twister consumes the water into a Water Spout.

Serena then said this, "Finally jump into the Water Spout and use Mirror Coat and Disarming Voice!" That move caused the sound from Disarming Voice to echo throughout the Contest Hall. Milotic appeared glowing. The crowd cheers extra loudly.

Jillian then said this, "What a show! Let's hear from our judges!"

Mr. Contesta then said this, "Serena and Milotic lived up to the expectations, and they are just dazzling!"

Mr. Sukizo then said this, "Dazzling and remarkable!"

Nurse Joy then said this, "They planned their appeal very well!" Serena was one of eight Coordinators to move on to the Contest Battle stage.

In the last Quarterfinals match;

Jillian then said this, "To my right is Craig! To my left is Serena! Five minutes on the clock! Let's go!" The clock ticks down.

Craig then said this, "Jolteon let's go!" His Jolteon pops out with electricity.

Serena then said this, "Serperior, dazzle!" This time, Serperior comes out with swirling leaves.

After a while with one minute left on the clock, Serena had a slight lead over Craig.

Craig then said this, "Rapid fire Shadow Ball!" Jolteon fired Shadow Ball rapidly.

Serena then said this, "Spin and use Leaf Storm!" Serperior spins her body and used Leaf Storm to deflect Shadow Ball and knock out Jolteon.

Jillian then said this, "Jolteon is unable to battle! Serperior wins! Serena moves on to the Semifinals!" The crowd cheers seeing that Serena defeats Craig 25-0.

In the first Semifinal match;

Jillian then said this, "To my right is Walden! To my left is Serena! Five minutes on the clock! Let's go!" The clock ticks down.

Walden then said this, "Walrein, your call!" Walrein comes out with frosty wind.

Serena then said this, "Serperior, dazzle!" Serperior comes out as before. The clock ticks as the Contest battle rages on.

With 30 seconds remaining, Serena and Walden are tied up.

Walden then said this, "Walrein, Ice Beam!"

Serena then said this, "Serperior, use Iron Tail!" Serperior knocks out Walrein.

Jillian then said this, "Walrein is unable to battle! Serperior wins! Serena moves on to the Finals!" The crowd cheers seeing that Serena defeats Walden 15-0.

In the Finals;

Jillian then said this, "To my right is Tina! To my left is Serena! Five minutes on the clock! Let's go!" The clock ticks down.

Tina then said this, "Lopunny, let's go!" Lopunny comes out with shiny stars.

Serena then said this, "Serperior, dazzle!" Serperior comes out as before. The clock ticks as the Contest battle rages on.

With 10 seconds remaining, Serena and Tina are tied up.

Tina then said this, "Lopunny Hidden Power!"

Serena then said this, "Serperior, use Aqua Tail!" The attacks collided

Jillian then said this, "Times up! The winner is Serena and her Serperior!" The crowd cheers seeing that Serena defeats Tina 15-5.

Moments later at the Awards Ceremony;

Jillian then said this, "Please congratulate the winner of the Cherrygrove Pokemon Contest Serena!" The cheers were deafening.

Mr. Contesta then said this, "Congratulations on winning another Ribbon!" Mr. Contesta hands Serena the Ribbon.

Serena then said this, "Thank you! ALRIGHT! We got the Cherrygrove Ribbon!" She, Milotic, and Serperior celebrated.

August 4, 2012

Next day, Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon made it to the Showcase venue, and Serena got registered. Serena went to the locker room to wear her Showcase outfit similar to the one from before consisting of a white and pink dress with a red ribbon on her chest area, a white and yellow mini-skirt, longer white stockings, pink and golden bracelets on both her wrists, and a yellow ribbon to tie her hair. Then Serena comes out in her outfit followed by all of her Pokemon.

Serena then said this, "So Ash, am I looking great?" She took a few poses, and she and her Pokemon giggle as Ash eyes her.

Ash then said this, "Yeah. Totally! You always look great!" Serena blushes. Then she widens her eyes as she recognized someone.

Serena then said this, "Shauna! Over here!" Ash and company perked in Serena's direction with the former also recognizing her and coming over.

Shauna then said this, "Serena! Ash! It's so good to see you two after all this time!" She and Serena give friendly hugs

Serena then said this, "Shauna, let's both do our best in all the Showcases up to the Master Class Showcase here in Johto!" Shauna beamed.

Ash then said this, "Yeah, that's the spirit. Um, Pikachu, are you okay?" Pikachu paled and pointed to a blue haired girl accompanied by a Slurpuff. Serena and her Kalos Pokemon also became anxious like Pikachu.

Serena then said this, "It's Miette!" Miette came dressed in a blue gown as her outfit for the Pokemon Showcase. Pikachu grows tenser as Slurpuff flirtatiously greeted him making Chupi disturbed.

Miette then said this, "Yep that's right. Of course, this time I am more than ready to win all the Showcases here and become Johto Queen. But that's not all what I'm after. Serena you know what I mean right?" Serena blushes furiously and trembles while Shauna just observes. Then Miette walks over flirtatiously to Ash who stared at her with lots of confusion. She sees her Slurpuff trying to attract Pikachu.

Miette then said this, "Aww! Ash look my Slurpuff still loves your Pikachu. So you and Pikachu will cheer me, Slurpuff, and the rest of my group on okay?" Ash and Pikachu were speechless and had sweat-drops. Suddenly, Jessie in her Jessilina disguise pops out of nowhere.

Jessie then said this, "Bah! The real Johto Queen is I Jessilina! Of course, I haven't forgotten about yesterday little girl!" She vented at Serena and then left to enter the lounge.

Shauna then said this, "What's up with that woman?"

Ash then said this, "Probably she is mad that she couldn't pass the appeal round in yesterday's Contest."

Shauna then said this, "Oh yeah! I saw it yesterday. Serena and her Pokemon were awesome! In fact, I have one ribbon so far. Have a look." Ash and Serena were amazed by Shauna's progress.

Miette then said this, "Well that came out of left field. The Showcase is about to start. Wish me luck Ash!" Miette walks away with her Slurpuff and sways her hips in front of Ash, but to her dismay Ash didn't see that.

Shauna then said this, "This isn't the first time I've seen this from Miette."

Ash then said this, "Oh I'm sure Serena and her Pokemon can pull this one off no matter what!" Serena and her Pokemon beamed at Ash.

Serena then said this, "Right! And I know what to do! Let's go!" Ash gave Serena a quick good luck kiss as Shauna admired the two lovers. Then Serena and Shauna join the rest of the Performers. Ash, Pikachu, Jasmine, and Flint went to the seats in the venue. Pikachu sat on Ash's lap while the rest of Ash's Pokemon could watch the Pokemon Showcase through Ash's Aura Network.

Soon the Showcase began as the MC Monsieur Platte who identically resembles Kalos Pokemon Showcase MC Monsieur Pierre but wore a gold-colored outfit began the commentary.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Bonjour! Welcome to ze Cherrygrove City Pokemon Showcase! This is one of ze many steps Pokemon Performers take for their quest to become Johto Queen. First, a Performer must win three Rookie-class Princess Keys in order to enter ze Master-Class Showcase. Only then during ze Master-Class will our Johto Queen be decided! For our theme performance in zis Pokemon Showcase, it is a Poffin-baking performance. One by one, our beautiful young ladies must bake Poffins along with their Pokemon using performance style techniques. Then all of you in the audience will rate the performances in terms of performance technique and poffin presentation style! If you approve of the Performer's performance, give her a vote by raising your glowsticks! The top 5 Performers will move on to the second stage the Freestyle Performance! Without further ado, let's get zis Showcase underway!"

One by one, Monsieur Platte called upon the Performers to do her Poffin-baking performance. After 24 performances including those of Jessie with Gourgeist, Meowth and Wobbuffet; Shauna with her Ivysaur and Gothorita; and Miette with her Slurpuff occurred and were rated…

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Finally our last Performer, Kalos Queen Serena!" The crowd cheers loudly as Serena appeared with Delphox, Medicham, Lady Goth, and Lady Gard and began their Poffin-baking performance.

Ash then said this, "Alright! Go Serena!" Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon in the Aura Network cheered Serena, Delphox, Lady Gard, Lady Goth and Medicham on.

Serena then said this, "Let's go!" Lady Gard and Medicham used their Psychic powers to cut the various berries and place them into the bowl of ingredients where Serena, Lady Goth and Delphox mixed it while dancing.

Serena then said this, "Alright Lady Gard and Medicham, it's your turn!" Lady Gard and Medicham nodded.

Lady Gard then said this, " _I got the ingredients!"_ With Psychic, she brought out the mix still in the bowl shape.

Medicham then said this, " _I got the spoon!"_ With Psychic, she mixes the ingredients with the spoon all done in mid-air. This earned plenty of cheers.

Delphox then said this, " _I'm ready with the oven!"_ Serena nodded.

Serena then said this, "Now, it's baking time!" Serena held the batter while Lady Gard and Medicham carefully used Psychic to pour the Poffin dough on to it.

Serena then said this, "Okay Lady Goth and Delphox!" Lady Goth used Psychic to transport the batter from Serena to Delphox. Then Delphox uses Psychic and places the batter in the oven and began the baking. While the Poffin treats were baking, Serena, Delphox, Lady Goth, Lady Gard, and Medicham performed dance moves using the kitchen set and preparing the pastry decorations earning lots more cheers. The oven dinged signaling the Poffins were baked. Serena gracefully brought the batter of Poffins warm and fresh out of the oven and places it on the table for the audience to see.

Serena then said this, "Time to decorate! Let's go everyone!" Delphox, Medicham, Lady Goth, and Lady Gard used Psychic together and lifted themselves and Serena up into the air above the Poffin batter much to everyone's awe. They also took the pastry decorations along with them.

Serena then said this, "Let's go! Whipped cream! Then honey nectar! Then chocolate syrup! Finally the sprinkles!" While airborne due to Psychic, Lady Goth, Delphox, Medicham, and Lady Gard poured out the pastry decorations and elegantly directed the pastry decorations to all the Poffins perfectly. They also kept Serena afloat so she could do some mid-air dancing.

Serena then said this, "Now for the presentation!" Delphox, Medicham, Lady Goth, and Lady Gard lifted the platter halfway up and gently placed the Poffins on it. Then they gently helped themselves and Serena land back on the stage with Serena holding the platter of Poffins for the audience to see.

Serena then said this, "Tada!" She and her Pokemon struck a finishing pose which led to a standing ovation.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "WHAT AN EXCITING FINISH! GIVE IT UP FOR KALOS QUEEN SERENA AND HER POKEMON! Now if you please…" Audience members who loved the performance used their glowsticks to vote for Serena. All the small bright orbs made their way to Serena's princess key heart.

Ash then said this, "Serena you're in!" He raised his glowstick noticeably higher than most of the people in the audience which Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon cheered happily for Serena.

Serena, Delphox, Medicham, and Lady Gard exited the stage and walked back to the lobby.

Serena then said this, " _Don't worry. It seems everyone loved it!"_ All of her Pokemon, whether outside their pokeball or inside the Aura Network, cheered. Soon they reached the lobby and watched alongside all the Performers as Monsieur Platte announces.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "We will take a lunch break and move on to ze Freestyle Performance! Our Top 5 Performers doing ze Freestyle Performances are Rowena, Miette, Jessilina, Shauna, and Kalos Queen Serena!" The five named Performers cheered while the other 20 Performers sulked.

Serena then said this, " _Yay the Free Performance!"_ She, Delphox, Medicham, Lady Goth, and Lady Gard cheered and had a group hug.

Lady Gard then said this, " _Let's all join our mates for lunch."_ Serena and her Pokemon nodded giddly, but Lady Goth was a bit sad.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Well, I don't have a love interest yet."_

Serena then said this, " _Someday, there will be a guy with whom you will share your love just like for me there is Ash."_ Her Pokemon nodded which made Lady Goth beaming at her new family.

After a filling lunch with Ash and his Pokemon as well as Shauna;

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Welcome back! Ze Freestyle Performances are ready to get underway! Now…" One by one, Rowena, Miette, Jessie as Jessilina, and Shauna did their Freestyle Performances.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Now let's welcome Kalos Queen Serena!" The crowd cheers as Serena appears on stage with Chupi in her Pikachu Belle Costume, Vivillion, Sylveon, and Ninetales in their accessories.

Serena then said this, "It's time to dance!" The crowd cheers as Serena and her Pokemon began their routine.

Serena then said this, "Ninetales, use Flamethrower! Vivillion use Psychic! Hula hoop!" Serena, Chupi, and Sylveon were dancing with a flaming hula hoop surrounding each of them. This earned lots of cheers.

Serena then said this, "Pat-a-cake and jump rope!" Soon, Serena, Chupi, and Sylveon were playing Pat-a-cake while jumping over a flaming rope controlled by Ninetales and Vivillion.

Serena then said this, "Now let's do some fireworks high above! Ninetales use Fire Blast! Chupi use Electro Ball! Sylveon use Moonblast! Vivillion use Signal Beam!" The combination of attacks produced dazzling fireworks.

Serena then said this, "That's it!" She and her Pokemon struck a pose while the crowd cheers again.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "What a show we got from Kalos Queen Serena! That is the end of all the Freestyle Performances."

Later, Serena was joined by Rowena, Miette, Jessie, and Shauna for the voting of the winner.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Now that you have seen all ze Freestyle Performances, it is time for all of you in ze audience to decide which one of these beautiful young ladies wins the Princess Key. Press the color according to ze Performer on your glowstick to cast your vote. Now si vous plaite!" All the thousands of audience members pressed their glowsticks to vote said pink for Serena, orange for Shauna, green for Jessie, blue for Miette, and yellow for Rowena.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Ze votes are in! The winner of ze Cherrygrove Pokemon Showcase is…Serena!"

Serena then said this, "WE WON!" The crowd cheers as Serena and all of her Pokemon from both Theme and Freestyle performances celebrated on the stage.

Ash then said this, "SERENA YOU'RE THE BEST!" He and the rest of his Pokemon also celebrated and cheered from their viewing deck! Miette became jealous seeing that Serena won and Ash was cheering her on. Jessie vented.

Jessie then said this, "UH! I CAN'T BELIEVE EVEN THE PEOPLE HERE HAVE BAD TASTE!" Somewhere in the audience James, Meowth, and Wobbuffet sulked.

James then said this, "Oh boy our lives are at stake!"

Meowth then said this, "This loss is going to be hard to take!"

At the awards ceremony;

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Congratulations Kalos Queen Serena." He hands Serena the Princess Key while the cheers continued.

Serena then said this, "We did it! We got a Princess Key!" She, Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, Delphox, and Lady Goth continue celebrating.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Serena and Shauna were back in their traveling outfits. Shortly Ash joined up with them.

Shauna then said this, "You and all of your Pokemon were absolutely great Serena!"

Serena then said this, "Thank you! That means so much!"

Ash then said this, "Yep! Now you got two Contest Ribbons and a Princess Key! That's my beautiful girl!" Serena blushed. Then Miette comes up.

Miette then said this, "You may have won this one Serena but I'll win the next one. Also mark my words, the competition still rages on. So Ash, I'll catch you later." Serena blushes madly as Miette says the latter to Ash in a sweet voice. Then Miette walks away while swaying her hips in Ash's direction, but Ash still didn't notice that.

Shauna then said this, "Oh ignore her Serena. So what's next for you two?"

Serena then said this, "Tomorrow Ash will be competing in the Roses Cup where he'll battle some really strong Elite-level Trainers!"

Shauna then said this, "That's awesome! I'll come and cheer you on Ash!"

Ash then said this, "Sure! The more the merrier! We're going to win this one, right Pikachu?" Pikachu squealed in agreement.

Serena then said this, "Then we all better prepare for tomorrow then." Everyone nodded and called it a day.


	3. Roses by the Cherrygrove

August 5, 2012

After breakfast, Ash and all of his Pokemon except Aero were outside of the Pokemon Center waiting for Serena and Shauna to show up. Many bystanders and other onlookers marveled seeing Ash and his Pokemon muttering phrases like "That's Ash Ketchum in the flesh!" or "No kidding! He's here!" Cosmoenix got used to the plenty of attention

However, Aero still preferred to be inside his Pokeball. Ash spoke to Aero via the Aura Network.

Ash then said this, " _Hey Aero. I think I know a way for you to gain your abilities of invisibility, Sightshare, and disguise. Maybe if you battle, that can help you gain strength."_

Aero then said this, " _But won't that bring lots of attention to you? What if crooks like those who captured me earlier come after us?"_

Ash then said this, " _I see why you are concerned. Even Cosmoenix and I worried about the same thing early on, but it took one battle for him to gain the confidence he has right now. No matter if any bad guys try to capture you, the gang and I will protect you no matter what because we're family."_ Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon nodded as they heard the conversation via the Aura Network. Aero nodded reassuringly. Then Shauna arrives.

Shauna then said this, "Hey guys! Wait, where's Serena?"

Ash then said this, "Hmm? I bet I know what she's up to, right Pikachu?" Pikachu squealed. At that moment, Serena and all of her Pokemon come out wearing cheerleader attire much like the ones they wore to cheer Ash and his Pokemon on at the end of the PWT-Aces Cup with Pom-poms. Serena and her Pokemon began doing a few cheerleader moves and stuck a finishing pose getting attention from their love interests, except for Samurott much to Lapras shock. Lady Goth didn't have a mate, but she still went with the program.

Serena then said this, "Tada! Here we are! So guys, what do you think?" She and her Pokemon giggled as their love interests and mates surveyed them.

Ash then said this, "I knew you would be dressing up for the occasion! You all look great just like the first time! Guys, do you agree?" His Pokemon nodded causing Serena and her Pokemon to blush.

Shauna then said this, "So that's the cheerleader outfit you designed earlier!"

Serena then said this, "Yep! We did it first time during the PWT-Aces Cup Finals! Since Ash won that with a bang, why not cheer him on again like this?"

Shauna then said this, "That's wonderful! Ash you're so lucky to have Serena cheer you on like the true girlfriend she is to you – eh hehe oops!" Ash and Serena both blushed out of embarrassment and laughed along with Shauna.

Ash then said this, "Well…shall we go then?" The girls nodded as Ash recalled all but Pikachu back into their Pokeballs in his Pokegear. Soon Ash and company arrive at the Cherrygrove City Stadium.

Serena, her Pokemon, and Shauna reserved a spacious viewing area for themselves while spectators filed into the stadium's seats. Meanwhile Ash and Pikachu made it to the lobby, confirmed the registration, and joined fellow competitors. Soon the stadium got packed, and the Announcer begins the commentary.

Announcer then said this, "HELLO BATTLE FANS! Welcome to Cherrygrove Stadium the site of the annual Roses Cup Tournament! Just like in previous years, you all will witness Pokemon battling at the Elite level as only trainers with Elite status can compete!" The crowd cheers loudly.

Announcer then said this, "We have 16 Elite-level Trainers from all corners of the world who will give us plenty of high octane Pokemon battling action! Allow me to introduce each one of them!" The cheers became louder.

Announcer then said this, "We have Unova Elite Four Member and Ghost Type Specialist Shauntal Shikimi, Elite Trainer Astrid Star from Orsay City in Kalos, Elite Trainer Brendan Yuki from Littleroot Town in Hoenn, Frontier Brain and Castle Valet Darach Krish of the Battle Castle in Sinnoh, Frontier Brain and Pike Queen Lucy Azami of the Battle Pike in Kanto, Elite Trainer Rosa Mia from Nuvema Town in Unova, Elite Trainer Nate Keith also from Nuvema Town in Unova, Elite Trainer and Orange Archipelago Champion Blake Yugi, Johto Elite Four Member and Psychic Type Specialist Will Clark, Kalos Elite Four Member and Water Type Specialist Siebold Mar, Elite Trainer Eusine Eugene from Ecruteak City in Johto, Kanto Elite Four Member and Fighting Type Specialist Bruno Siba, Frontier Brain and Hall Matron Argenta Kate of the Battle Hall in Sinnoh, Hoenn Elite Four Member and Ice Type Specialist Glacia Prim, Battle Chatelaine and Elite Trainer Nita Laine of the Battle Maison in Hoenn, and finally Elite Trainer and Top Coordinator Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto!" The crowd cheered loudly as the 16 competitors made their way out to the battlefield and shook hands with one another.

Announcer then said this, "This is an elimination tournament. All matches are full battles where trainers use a full set of six Pokemon and engage in single battles. All the matchup pairings throughout the tournament will be determined randomly. The tournament is expected to last two days. So let's get the Roses Cup underway!" Instantly the first round matchups were decided.

Ash then said this, " _So it's Shauntal I'm facing; a tough opponent right off the bat."_ Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon in the Aura Network nodded in agreement. Shauntal looked at Ash and smirked. Astrid vs Argenta resulted in Astrid winning 6-4, Glacia vs. Bruno resulted in Bruno winning 6-5, Eusine vs. Nita resulted in Nita winning 6-4, Brendan vs. Blake resulted in Brendan winning 6-5, Will vs. Siebold resulted in Siebold winning 6-5, Lucy vs. Nate resulted in Nate winning 6-4, and Darach vs. Rosa resulted in Darach winning 6-4.

Ash was called to report to the battlefield for his First round matchup against Shauntal. Once he and his opponent arrived, the Announcer resumed commentary.

Announcer then said this, "Our last First Round matchup features Unova Elite Four Member and Ghost Type Specialist Shauntal Shikimi against Kanto's Hero, the Top Coordinator and newcoming Elite Trainer, Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The crowd cheered loudly for the two competitors. A Referee appears at his post.

Referee then said this, "This match is between Shauntal and Ash. Both sides use up to six Pokemon and must engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed for both sides. The battle will be over when either side is out of Pokemon. Trainers, call out your Pokemon."

Shauntal then said this, "Golurk, it's ghost time!" Her Golurk appears.

Ash then said this, " _Alright gang! This won't be easy so let's give everything we got with no regrets!"_ "Krookodile I choose you!" Krookodile appears. Golurk's attack power reduces due to Krookodile's Intimidation.

Announcer then said this, "It's Shauntal's Golurk against Ash's Krookodile!" The crowd cheers as the Referee signal to begin battling.

Ash then said this, "Krookodile, Dig!" Krookodile burrows underground.

Shauntal then said this, "You Dig as well Golurk!" Golurk goes underground. Within minutes the entire battlefield turf got littered with rocks and potholes.

Ash then said this, "This could go on forever. Krookodile, use Stone Edge!" Krookodile fires Stone Edge at Golurk.

Shauntal then said this, "Golurk, counter with Hammer Arm!" Golurk deflects Stone Edge.

Ash then said this, "Krookodile, Dig to avoid Hammer Arm!" Krookodile burrowed underground, but Shauntal smirked.

Shauntal then said this, "HA! You fell for my trap!" The huge piles of rubble on the battlefield traps Krookodile causing him to struggle.

Shauntal then said this, "Now Hammer Arm again!" This time, Hammer Arm hits Krookodile which was supereffective.

Ash then said this, "Krookodile stay strong!" Krookodile staggers up and grins.

Ash then said this, "Alright! Use Aerial Ace and Night Slash back-to-back!" Krookodile lands the attack sequence successfully.

Shauntal then said this, "That's a quick recovery! Golurk back-to-back Shadow Punches!"

Ash then said this, "Krookodile, back-to-back Night Slash! Now grab it!" After the brief melee combat, Krookodile restrains Golurk.

Shauntal then said this, "Use Hammer Arm to break free and strike!" Ash had a counter-attack.

Ash then said this, "Quick, use Smack Down then Earthquake!" Golurk faints from the attack combo.

Referee then said this, "Golurk is unable to battle. Shauntal, select your next Pokemon."

Shauntal then said this, "Good job Golurk. Take a rest. Now Froslass, it's ghost time!" Froslass appears.

Ash then said this, "Krookodile, let's keep this up!" Krookodile nodded. Then his Intimidation ability reduces Froslass' attack power.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Krookodile will go up against Shauntal's Froslass." Referee signals to continue battling.

Shauntal then said this, "Use Hail!" Froslass conjures a hailstorm all over the battlefield which batters Krookodile.

Ash then said this, "Use Stone Edge!" Krookodile fired Stone Edge but Froslass kept dodging due to her Snow Cloak ability.

Shauntal then said this, "End this with Ice Beam!" Froslass instantly knocks out Krookodile with Ice Beam.

Referee then said this, "Krookodile is unable to battle. Ash, please send out your next Pokemon." The crowd cheers but also had a few murmurs.

Announcer then said this, "Yep, you guessed right. It has been a long time since anyone could knock out a single one of Ash's Pokemon. Will Ash bounce back?"

Ash then said this, "Return Krookodile and take a good rest. Rotom I choose you!" Rotom comes out, laughs playfully, and gets hit by hail.

Announcer then said this, "Ash brings out his trusty yet unpredictable Rotom!" Referee signals to continue battling.

Ash then said this, "Rotom use Shadow Ball!" Rotom fires Shadow Ball.

Shauntal then said this, "Froslass, show them what a true Shadow Ball must do!" From the hailstorm, multiple rounds of Shadow Ball rain down.

Ash then said this, "Rotom do your best to dodge them!" Rotom dodged some but eventually gets pummeled.

Shauntal then said this, "Now use Sheer Cold!" Froslass prepares to knock out Rotom for good.

Ash then said this, "Change into Heat Form and use Overheat all over the field!" Rotom became Heat Rotom, and he heats up the entire battlefield which melts Hailstorm and critically damages Froslass.

Shauntal said _Impressive strategy. Ash is living up to his reputation._ "Now Froslass, use Ice Beam!"

Ash then said this, "Rotom, use Thunderbolt!" Thunderbolt was stronger, overpowers Ice Beam, and hits Froslass.

Ash then said this, "Quick Rotom, use Dark Pulse!" Heat Rotom knocks out Froslass with Dark Pulse then reverts back to normal.

Referee then said this, "Froslass is unable to battle. Rotom wins. Shauntal, select your next Pokemon." Cheers became louder.

Shauntal then said this, "Good job Froslass and return. Now Chandelure, it's ghost time!" Her Chandelure appears.

Ash then said this, "Alright Rotom. Let's keep this going!"

Announcer then said this, "Shauntal's Chandelure takes on Ash's Rotom." Referee signals to begin.

Shauntal then said this, "Chandelure, use Fire Blast!"

Ash then said this, "Rotom, go for Wash Form and use Hydro Pump!" Rotom became Wash Form and lands a supereffective hit on Chandlure

Shauntal then said this, "Energy Ball!" To Ash's surprise, Rotom gets struck by Energy Ball supereffective. Now both Pokemon are panting.

Ash and Shauntal then said this, "Use Shadow Ball!" Resulting explosion knocks out Rotom and Chandlure.

Referee then said this, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Both sides must select their next Pokemon."

Shauntal then said this, "Chandelure you did great so take a rest. Drifblim it's ghost time!" Drifblim comes out.

Ash then said this, "Great job out there Rotom and return. Magnezone, I choose you!" Magnezone appears.

Announcer then said this, "It's Shauntal's Drifblim against Ash's Magnezone!" The match resumed.

Shauntal then said this, "Drifblim use Thunder!" Drifblim caused lightning to crash down.

Ash then said this, "Use Mirror Coat to send it back!" Mirror Coat sends Thunder back to Drifblim.

Shauntal then said this, "Use Psychic to turn it around!" Psychic sends Thunder back to Magnezone.

Ash then said this, "Use Electro Ball and Flash Cannon!" The combination of these attacks caused a violent explosion and another double knockout.

Referee then said this, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Both sides must select their next Pokemon."

Shauntal then said this, "Drifblim, you did great. Take a rest. Cofagrigus, it's ghost time!" Cofagrigus comes out.

Ash then said this, "Magnezone return! You did well. Noctowl I choose you!" Noctowl flies out.

Announcer then said this, "Shauntal's Cofagrigus is against Ash's shiny Noctowl." The match continues.

Shauntal then said this, "Use Shadow Ball!" Shadow Ball misses as Noctowl dodged.

Ash then said this, "Use Sky Attack!" Noctowl goes in with Sky Attack.

Shauntal then said this, "Stop it with Psychic!" Noctowl gets caught by Psychic, slammed on the ground, and held in place.

Ash then said this, "Break out of that hold with Steel Wing!" Noctowl freed himself from Psychic and strikes Cofagrigus with Steel Wing.

Shauntal then said this, "Become invisible and rapid fire Shadow Ball!" Cofagrigus disappears and many Shadow Balls struck Noctowl from all directions.

Ash then said this, "Use Extrasensory all over the stadium followed by Foresight!" Noctowl pulled off the combo to damage Cofagrigus and remove its immunity to Normal Type Attacks.

Shauntal then said this, "Use Giga Impact!"

Ash then said this, "Use Double Edge!" The collision caused another explosion and another double knockout.

Referee then said this, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Shauntal, select your final Pokemon. Ash, select your next Pokemon."

Shauntal then said this, "Cofagrigus, return and take a good rest. Gengar, it's ghost time!" Gengar pops out along with a Mega Stone.

Shauntal then said this, "Gengar, Mega Evolve!" She activates her keystone which let Gengar Mega-Evolve to Mega Gengar.

Ash then said this, "Noctowl, great job and return. We'll show our strong bonds! Greninja, I choose you!" Greninja pops out and nods back to Ash.

Ash and Greninja then said this, " _LET'S GO!"_ Soon Greninja becomes Ash-Greninja with a water veil drawing lots of cheers.

Announcer then said this, "Shauntal's last Pokemon Mega Gengar will now contend with Ash's Greninja who has assumed his unique form said Ash-Greninja!"

Shauntal then said this, "Use Focus Blast!" Gengar fires Focus Blast!

Ash then said this, "Greninja use Gunk Shot!" With Protean, Ash-Greninja becomes Poison-Type. Gunk Shot overpowers Focus Blast but did minimal damage to Mega Gengar.

Shauntal then said this, "Gengar, use Psychic!" Ash-Greninja gets caught in Psychic and gets inflicted with pain. But that had far reaching consequences.

Ash then said this, "ARGH!" _"What's this sudden jerk of pain? I'm seeing things? No that's Greninja's view!"_ "Quick use Extrasensory!" Ash-Greninja freed himself from Psychic and critically damages Mega Gengar. With Protean, Ash-Greninja becomes Psychic-type.

Shauntal then said this, "Gengar, use Dark Pulse!" Mega Gengar fires Dark Pulse.

Ash then said this, "Fight it back with Night Slash!" Ash-Greninja becomes Dark-type and blocks Dark Pulse with Night Slash.

Shauntal then said this, "Keep up the pressure!" Mega Gengar intensifies Dark Pulse.

Ash then said this, "Don't give in! ARGH!" Ash felt the same pain Ash-Greninja felt as he used Night Slash to block Dark Pulse.

Shauntal then said this, "Switch to Focus Blast!" Mega Gengar fired Focus Blast.

Ash then said this, "Counter it with Hydro Cannon!" The two powerful attacks were equal and exploded causing smoke and steam.

Ash then said this, "Quick, use Water Shuriken through the smoke!" Ash-Greninja already a Water-Type threw several shurikens of water and struck Mega Gengar several times until it reverted back and fainted. Greninja reverted back to his regular form and took a knee along with Ash who strangely also was fatigued.

Referee then said this, "Gengar is unable to battle. With Shauntal out of Pokemon, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner of this match!" The crowd cheers. Ash defeats Shauntal 6-4.

Announcer then said this, "Ash moves on to the second round! The second round matchup will be revealed shortly." Shauntal recalls Gengar and meets Ash, Pikachu, and Greninja.

Shauntal then said this, "Congrats Ash. You beat a Unova Elite Four Member. Only trainers as skilled as you could do that." They both shook hands.

Ash then said this, "Yeah… thank you… for a great battle." He said while panting which made Pikachu and Greninja a bit concerned.

After healing Krookodile, Rotom, Magnezone, Noctowl, and Greninja, Ash and Pikachu escaped the crazy fans and met up with their friends at the viewing area big enough to hold a huge reception. Ash let his Pokemon out for fresh air though Aero preferred to stay inside his pokeball.

Serena then said this, "HOORAY! YOU WON!" She engulfed Ash into a tight hug and kissed him passionately.

Delphox then said this, " _You battled so well Grennie!"_ She and Greninja locked lips for a while.

Greninja then said this, " _Yeah, but there is something that I am a bit concerned about. I'll tell you more."_ Delphox nodded.

Swellow then said this, " _You okay there Noctowl? That was a hard hit you took out there."_ She inched a bit closer.

Noctowl then said this, " _Never felt better. We won and that matters!"_ He found himself almost inches away from Swellow who immediately turned away and blushed causing some of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon to smirk.

Shauna then said this, "Well, I will admit that Ash and Serena look cute together." Everyone laughs as Ash and Serena blushed.

Serena then said this, "Congrats Ash. So Round Two!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah… Round Two... here we go." Serena suddenly became concerned.

Serena then said this, "Ash, are you okay? You seem exhausted." Ash looked at Greninja who also stared at Ash with concern.

Ash then said this, "I'm fine. It's that something happened to me when Greninja battled earlier in that form." Ash told everyone what he experienced.

Serena then said this, "So you felt like as if you were Greninja out there battling, and you could sense and feel what he sensed and felt including that pain." Ash nodded. Serena then felt Ash's head.

Serena then said this, "Well you don't seem feverish. Maybe you and Greninja need to take this slowly."

Shauna then said this, "I think you two will learn more as you use it."

Serena then said this, "Yeah, but be careful Ash."

Ash then said this, "We'll be fine. I bet it's like a test of our bond. So Greninja, let's work together and strengthen each other!" Greninja grinned.

Greninja then said this, " _Yeah. Let's go all the way!"_ Everyone became concerned for Ash and Greninja but still had high hopes.

Shauna then said this, "Look, the Round Two matchups are posted." Ash takes a look.

Ash then said this, "I'm going up against Brendan in the last match for the day. It sure has been a while since we met back in La Rousse City. Okay gang, let's go win Round 2!"

Serena then said this, "Yeah! Go get'em handsome!" She kisses him for good luck ignoring Shauna who smiled at them slyly.

Other matchups occurred before his. Astrid defeated Siebold 6-5, Nita defeated Nate 6-3, and Darach defeated Bruno 6-4. Finally, Ash and Brendan were at the battlefield while the spectators crowded the seats of Cherrygrove Stadium. Serena, her Pokemon, and Shauna were at the viewing area all cheering for Ash. The Announcer starts.

Announcer then said this, "Now our last Round Two match features Elite Trainer Brendan Yuki of Littleroot Town in Hoenn and Elite Trainer and Top Coordinator Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto." Brendan and Ash nodded at each other. The Referee takes his position.

Referee then said this, "This match is between Brendan and Ash. Both sides use up to six Pokemon and must engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed for both sides. The battle will be over when either side is out of Pokemon. Trainers, call out your Pokemon."

Brendan then said this, "Shiftry, let's go!" His Shiftry comes out.

Ash then said this, "Scolipede, I choose you!" Scolipede came out.

Announcer then said this, "It's Brendan's Shiftry against Ash's Scolipede!" Referee gives signal to begin.

Ash then said this, "Use Mega Horn!" Scolipede homes in on Shiftry with Mega Horn.

Brendan then said this, "Shiftry catch it and use Hurricane!" Shiftry catches Scolipede and sends him flying with the supereffective powerful Flying-Type move.

Ash then said this, "Scolipede, hang on!" Scolipede took a hard fall but slowly gets up.

Brendan then said this, "Good recovery. Alright Shiftry it's go time! Hey, Shiftry what happened to you?" Shiftry took a knee as it was poisoned.

Ash then said this, "Yes! Now use Venoshock followed by Mega Horn!" Scolipede knocks out Shiftry with that attack combination.

Referee then said this, "Shiftry is unable to battle. Brendan, select your next Pokemon."

Announcer then said this, "Scolipede's Poison Point ability allowed Scolipede to give Ash an early lead."

Brendan then said this, "Return. You did your best. Rhyperior, let's go!" His Rhyperior comes out ready. Ash and Scolipede nodded to each other.

Ash then said this, "Scolipede let's go!"

Announcer then said this, "Let's see if Ash's Scolipede can handle Brendan's Rhyperior."

Brendan then said this, "Rhyperior, use Sandstorm!" Scolipede gets trapped in Sandstorm and slowly loses his stamina.

Ash then said this, "I can't see through this Sandstorm!"

Brendan then said this, "Now use Stone Edge!" Rhyperior's Stone Edge hits and was supereffective against Scolipede.

Ash then said this, "Quick use Sunny Day!" Sunny Day removes Sandstorm and makes sun shine brightly.

Brendan then said this, "Thanks for the Sunny Day! Use Flamethrower!" Rhyperior fires a stronger Flamethrower.

Ash then said this, "Counter with Aqua Tail!" Scolipede's Aqua Tail sends a huge wave of water which still overwhelmed Flamethrower and damaged Rhyperior. However, much to Ash's surprise…

Ash then said this, "No way, Rhyperior's ability is Solid Rock." Scolipede gritted.

Brendan then said this, "Yep you're right! Now Rhyperior, Drill Run!" Rhyperior burrows underground quickly like a machine drill.

Ash then said this, "Iron Tail on the ground!" Scolipede's Iron Tail damages Rhyperior forcing it to resurface in pain.

Brendan then said this, "Watch your fall!"

Ash then said this, "Now we can take advantage of Sunny Day! SOLAR BEAM!" To everyone's surprise, Scolipede quickly charged and fired a stronger Solar Beam knocking out Rhyperior in a huge explosion.

Referee then said this, "Rhyperior is unable to battle! Brendan, select your next Pokemon." Ash and Scolipede grinned towards each other as they watched Serena and her Pokemon cheering for them spiritedly.

Brendan then said this, "Rhyperior, great battling. Take a rest. Now Magcargo, let's go!" His Magcargo appeared.

Ash then said this, "You want to keep going?" Scolipede grinned while panting slightly.

Announcer then said this, "After defeating Shiftry and Rhyperior, Ash's Scolipede takes on Brendan's Magcargo despite facing a disadvantage to Fire-Types!"

Ash then said this, "Alright, use Aqua Tail!" Scolipede rushes in with Aqua Tail.

Brendan then said this, "Iron Defense!" Magcargo increased its defenses before Scolipede struck with Aqua Tail. Suddenly, Scolipede screamed in agony as he got burned badly.

Ash then said this, "Drats! Magcargo has Flame Body!" Scolipede couldn't move as he gets burned.

Brendan then said this, "Finish with Fire Blast!"

Ash then said this, "Scolipede NO!" Magcargo's Fire Blast knocks out Scolipede.

Referee then said this, "Scolipede is unable to battle. Ash, select your next Pokemon."

Ash then said this, "You did very well. Take a good rest. Rapidash, I choose you!" Rapidash galloped out determined.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Rapidash goes up against Brendan's Magcargo!" Referee signals to continue battling.

Ash then said this, "Rapidash, use Flamethrower!"

Brendan then said this, "Use Flamethrower as well!" The two Flamethrowers were even causing an explosion and tons of smoke.

Ash then said this, "Use Drill Run!"

Brendan then said this, "Use Bulldoze!" Both attacks were even in power thus both Pokemon took damage.

Brendan then said this, "Use Stone Edge!" Stone Edge kept missing as Rapidash dodges.

Ash then said this, "Use Wild Charge!" Rapidash knocks out Magcargo with Wild Charge and takes recoil damage.

Referee then said this, "Magcargo is unable to battle! Brendan, choose your next Pokemon!"

Brendan then said this, "Return Magcargo. You did well. Aggron let's go!" Aggron appears with a Mega Stone. Brendan raises his Mega Cuff containing his Keystone.

Brendan then said this, "Aggron, Mega Evolve!" Soon a Mega Aggron appears and stares down Rapidash who did a battle cry.

Ash then said this, "Okay Rapidash, let's keep going!"

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Rapidash faces off against Brendan's Mega Aggron!"

Brendan then said this, "Aggron, use Rock Tomb!" Mega Aggron summons falling boulders.

Ash then said this, "Rapidash, dodge and use Fire Blast!" Fire Blast hits, but Mega Aggron seemed to resist it.

Brendan then said this, "Mega Aggron can handle Fire-Type attacks! Now, use Double Edge!"

Ash then said this, "Use Flare Blitz!" Both attacks collided, and both Pokemon take recoil damage.

Ash then said this, "Get closer and use Drill Run!" Rapidash burrowed underground like a drill.

Brendan then said this, "Quick, use Earthquake!" To Ash's horror, Mega Aggron's Earthquake sends Rapidash resurfacing and flying into a wall causing it to faint.

Referee then said this, "Rapidash is unable to battle. Ash, select your next Pokemon."

Ash then said this, "Return Rapidash. You did great. Metagross I choose you!" His shiny Metagross appears and reveals his Mega Stone. Ash raises his Mega Ring.

Ash then said this, "Okay Metagross! Let's go! Mega Evolve!" Ash's Mega Metagross appears ready to battle.

Announcer then said this, "It's a Mega Evolution battle between Brendan's Mega Aggron and Ash's Mega Metagross.

Ash then said this, "Use Magnet Rise!" Mega Metagross had electric sparks on his body.

Brendan then said this, "Ground-Type attacks won't work on Mega Metagross for a while. Aggron use Focus Punch!"

Ash then said this, "Dodge and use Hammer Arm!" Mega Metagross avoided Focus Punch and strikes Mega Aggron with Hammer Arm.

Brendan then said this, "Quick, use Flamethrower!" Mega Aggron strikes Mega Metagross point-blank with Flamethrower.

Ash then said this, "Send the flames back with Psychic followed by Shadow Ball!" That attack combo inflicts lots of damage to Mega Aggron.

Ash and Brendan then said this, "Use Flash Cannon!" Both attacks collided and caused a huge explosion. Mega Aggron fainted and reverted back. Mega Metagross still made it barely.

Referee then said this, "Aggron is unable to battle. Brendan, select your next Pokemon."

Brendan then said this, "Take a good rest Aggron. Camerupt, let's go!" His Camerupt appears also wearing a Mega Stone.

Brendan then said this, "Camerupt, Mega Evolve!" Mega Camerupt appears and confronts Mega Metagross.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Mega Metagross faces Brendan's Mega Camerupt!"

Brendan then said this, "Camerupt, use Bulldoze!" Bulldoze hits Mega Metagross inflicting tons of damage.

Ash then said this, "Magnet rise must be gone so use Ice Punch!" Mega Metagross freezes Mega Camerupt in ice.

Brendan then said this, "Camerupt, Overheat!" Mega Camerupt's Overheat melt the icy prison and inflicts damage on Mega Metagross.

Ash and Brendan then said this, "Use Giga Impact!" Both attacks were even, thus both Pokemon took same damage.

Ash then said this, "This is it! Earthquake!" Mega Metagross caused a powerful tremor.

Brendan then said this, "Use Eruption!" Mega Camerupt's volcanoes erupt violently. When the destruction was over, both Pokemon reverted back and fainted.

Referee then said this, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, select your next Pokemon."

Brendan then said this, "You did well Camerupt. Okay Swampert, you're the last one left. Let's go!" His Swampert came out also holding a Mega Stone.

Brendan then said this, "Let's make everything count! Mega Evolve!" Mega Swampert appears ready to battle.

Ash then said this, "Take a good rest Metagross." He sees from the viewing area that Serena and her Pokemon were cheering their hardest while Shauna simply was optimistic.

Greninja then said this, " _I'm ready to go!"_ Ash nodded.

Ash then said this, " _I'm counting on you buddy."_ "Greninja, I choose you!" Greninja comes out ready to battle. He looks back at Ash and gives him a nod and a grin.

Ash and Greninja then said this, " _We'll rise up and become stronger together!"_ Ash and Greninja got enveloped together in a veil of water, and Ash-Greninja appears in front of Ash facing Mega Swampert drawing cheers.

Brendan then said this, "Stay sharp Swampert. That's Ash-Greninja!" Mega Swampert roared.

Ash-Greninja then said this, " _I sure hope Serena, Delphox, and everyone else are not too worried about us."_

Ash then said this, " _We'll be fine because we're in this together."_ Ash slowly begins to see Ash-Greninja's surroundings.

Announcer then said this, "Can Brendan's Mega Swampert make a comeback even when having to face the formidable Ash-Greninja and Ash's remaining Pokemon!?"

Ash then said this, "Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Water-Type Ash-Greninja fires several rounds of Water Shuriken.

Brendan then said this, "Swampert, use Mud Bomb!" Water Shuriken and Mud Bomb were even in power and exploded upon contact creating smoke.

Ash then said this, "Quick! Aerial Ace!" Flying-Type Ash-Greninja flies through the smoke and strikes Mega Swampert with Aerial Ace.

Brendan then said this, "Use Ice Beam!" Mega Swampert fired Ice Beam several times but Ash-Greninja kept dodging.

Ash then said this, "Greninja, use Night Slash!" Dark-Type Ash-Greninja strikes Mega Swampert with Night Slash.

Brendan then said this, "Quick use Hammer Arm!" Mega Swampert goes in with Hammer Arm.

Ash then said this, "Greninja, Dig!" Ground-Type Ash-Greninja burrowed underground.

Brendan then said this, "Swampert, sense where Ash-Greninja is first." After a while, Mega Swampert detected his underground movements.

Ash then said this, "Go for it!"

Brendan then said this, "Jump and use Ice Beam!" Mega Swampert jumps and strikes Ground-Type Ash-Greninja with Ice Beam instantly as he resurfaces which was supereffective.

Ash then said this, " _ARGH! I…think…I…got…a…brain…freeze!"_ Pikachu looked worriedly at Ash who was clutching his head. Ash-Greninja was frozen in ice.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash! You're feeling the pain again! You got to do something!"_ The rest of Ash's Pokemon in the Aura Network became worried. Ash kept one eye open seeing Ash-Greninja's plight and looking up at the viewing area to see the worried expressions of Serena, Delphox and the rest of their Pokemon, and Shauna.

Brendan then said this, "A battle is still a battle! Now, use Hammer Arm!" Mega Swampert advances towards the frozen Ash-Greninja with Hammer Arm ready.

Ash then said this, " _Greninja, can you still move?"_

Ash-Greninja then said this, " _Y-y-yeah. If only if I can slash out of this icy prison so that you won't have to feel like you're freezing!"_

Ash then said this, "NIGHT SLASH! GO!" Dark-Type Ash-Greninja frees himself from his icy prison with Night Slash. Unfortunately, Mega Swampert's Hammer Arm sends him flying into the wall but still conscious. Ash's vision began to blur after Ash-Greninja took the hit directly.

Ash then said this, " _ARGH! Greninja, can you continue?"_ Ash-Greninja barely nodded.

Ash-Greninja then said this, " _Let's finish this. I can't let you get more hurt!"_

Brendan then said this, "This is it! Finish with Hammer Arm!" Mega Swampert charges in with Hammer Arm again.

Ash then said this, "Use Grass Knot!" Grass-Type Ash-Greninja's eyes glow green. Suddenly, green weeds trip Mega Swampert causing it to smash its head on the ground.

Brendan then said this, "What the! Swampert, get up and use Sludge Wave!" Mega Swampert unleashes Sludge Wave.

Ash then said this, "Counter with Gunk Shot!" Poison-Type Ash-Greninja's Gunk Shot powers through Sludge Wave and dealt some damage to Mega Swampert who took a knee due to being poisoned.

Brendan then said this, "No! Stay strong!" Mega Swampert struggled.

Ash then said this, "Let's wrap this up with Ice Beam!" Ice-Type Ash Greninja's Ice Beam freezes and knocks out Mega Swampert.

Referee then said this, "Swampert is unable to battle. With Brendan out of Pokemon, the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheered seeing that Ash defeated Brendan 6-3. Greninja reverted back to his regular form and went up to Ash and Pikachu.

Ash then said this, " _Greninja, I knew you would never give up."_ Greninja smirked and gives a thumbs-up.

Pikachu then said this, " _Way to go!"_ The rest of Ash's Pokemon in the Aura Network cheered. Brendan recalled his Swampert and went up to Ash.

Brendan then said this, "Congrats on beating me again. I thought I had you but looks like you're still ahead of me. You and your Pokemon have gotten stronger."

Ash then said this, "Yeah…Thank you."

Brendan then said this, "Are you okay? You seem quite beat."

Ash then said this, "Nah, I'll be fine. No worries." _I'm feeling even more worn out than the first round. Just what's up with all the aches and pain?_

Announcer then said this, "Ash Ketchum moves on to the Semi-finals of the Roses Cup. Tomorrow, the rest of the tournament action continues, and we will see who our big winner is! Thank you and goodnight!"

Later that evening at the Pokemon Center after dinner and healing Scolipede, Rapidash, Metagross, and Greninja, Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon gathered in their room and were about to go to bed. They all communicated in the Aura Network.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, are you sure you are okay? That was the second time you had fatigue when Greninja battled under Ash-Greninja form. I'm worried about you. In fact, we all are."_

Ash then said this, " _I'm fine though I feel a bit sore."_ He clutches his head.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, please don't feel bad. You and Greninja are a great and possibly undefeatable duo, but for your safety please give Greninja a rest."_

Greninja then said this, " _But wait! It's not my fault! I would never hurt him!"_ Delphox tried soothing Greninja.

Delphox then said this, " _Grennie, we know it's not your fault, but think what if you get injured badly when battling in that form? Ash is definitely not a Pokemon. He is not used to dealing with the kind of physical pain you and any of his Pokemon experience during battling. If Ash really gets hurt beyond what he can handle, how would he be able to guide you during battle?"_ Greninja couldn't find a counterargument and felt devastated. He feels Delphox affectionately engulfing him in her embrace.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, Delphox brought up a good point."_ Serena and all of the Pokemon were solemly nodding.

Ash then said this, " _I guess you're right. I'm sorry Greninja."_ Greninja resigned defeatedly and dozed off to sleep. Delphox immediately clutched Greninja comfortably in her arms and slept with him.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, you and Greninja may be upset by this setback, but we all know someday you two will figure out the secrets behind that special power."_ Ash smiled.

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. Someday and somehow I know that we will. But first, we got a tournament to win."_ He yawned and dozed off to sleep on Serena's lap. Serena kissed Ash's forehead and affectionately ruffled his hair.

Sylveon then said this, " _Well, that's out Ash."_ All the girls giggled while the guys chuckled and had sweat-drops.

Serena then said this, " _We should tuck in for the night."_ Soon Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon slept soundly. Aero briefly stayed up.

Aero said _I need to battle in order to be stronger and find my siblings._ Soon everyone was sound asleep.

Meanwhile, Shauna went to her room and called it a day.

Shauna said _Ash and Serena make not only a cute couple but a great couple. If only if I could tell them about what I'm going through._

Next morning at Cherrygrove Stadium, the Roses Cup resumes with the Semifinals, and the Semifinal matchups have been revealed.

Ash then said this, "So I'm battling Astrid in the first Semifinal match. Alright, it's go time!" Pikachu squealed in excitement. The rest of Ash's Pokemon in their Pokeballs in the Aura Network wished Ash good luck.

Serena then said this, "We'll cheer you on as always!" Serena and her Pokemon were in their cheerleader outfits.

Shauna then said this, "Go get'em Ash!" Soon Cherrygrove Stadium got filled to capacity. Serena, her Pokemon, and Shauna were at the viewing area. The Announcer begins his commentary.

Announcer then said this, "Welcome back to the Roses Cup at Cherrygrove City! Today we're kicking off the Semifinals with our first match between Elite Trainer Astrid Star of Orsay City in Kalos and Elite Trainer and Top Coordinator Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto!" The crowd cheered as Ash and Astrid made their way to the battlefield. Soon a Referee arrives.

Referee then said this, "This match is between Astrid and Ash. Both sides use up to six Pokemon and must engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed for both sides. The battle will be over when either side is out of Pokemon. Trainers, call out your Pokemon."

Astrid then said this, "Clawitzer, you're up!" Her Clawitzer comes out.

Ash then said this, "Kingler, I choose you!" His Kingler appears.

Announcer then said this, "It's a battle between Astrid's Clawitzer and Ash's Kingler! Get ready for an all out water fight!"

Astrid then said this, "Use Water Pulse!" Clawitzer fires Water Pulse.

Ash then said this, "Use Scald!" Kingler's Scald drew even with Water Pulse.

Astrid then said this, "Use Iron Tail!" Clawitzer homes in with Iron Tail.

Ash then said this, "Use Metal Claw to block and strike!" Kingler couldn't repel Iron Tail and takes damage.

Astrid then said this, "Use Dark Pulse!" Clawitzer fires Dark Pulse.

Ash then said this, "Use X-Scissor!" Kingler slowly repelled Dark Pulse and dealt Clawitzer some damage.

Ash and Astrid then said this, "Use Crabhammer!" After trading hits back-and-forth, both Kingler and Clawitzer knocked each other out.

Referee then said this, "Both Kingler and Clawitzer are unable to battle! Trainers, select your next Pokemon."

Astrid then said this, "Clawitzer return and take a good rest. Pyroar, let's go!" Her male Pyroar comes out and roars.

Ash then said this, "Kingler, take a good rest. Emboar, I choose you!" His Emboar appears.

Announcer then said this, "After that double knockout, things are getting hot with Astrid's Pyroar and Ash's Emboar!"

Ash and Astrid then said this, "Use Flamethrower!" Emboar's and Pyroar's Flamethrower collided in an explosion.

Astrid then said this, "Use Double Edge!" Pyroar charges with Double Edge.

Ash then said this, "Use Hammer Arm!" Emboar sends Pyroar back with Hammer Arm!

Ash and Astrid then said this, "Use Wild Charge!" Emboar and Pyroar's Wild Charge was even giving them both damage and recoil damage when the two Pokemon met.

Astrid then said this, "Quick, use Bulldoze!" Pyroar was about to use Bulldoze.

Ash then said this, "Use Scald!" Emboar's Scald drenched Pyroar in steaming burning hot water.

Astrid then said this, "C'mon Pyroar! Unleash your battling spirit!"

Ash then said this, "Quick, finish with Stone Edge!" Stone Edge knocked out Pyroar.

Referee then said this, "Pyroar is unable to battle. Astrid, select your next Pokemon." Emboar glanced at the viewing area and grinned after seeing Serperior cheering him enthusiastically along with her friends and Shauna.

Astrid then said this, "Pyroar, you battled well. Take a rest. Seismitoad come out!" Her Seismitoad appeared.

Announcer then said this, "Astrid's second Pokemon Seismitoad goes up against Ash's Emboar!"

Ash then said this, "Let's keep this up and use Zen Headbutt!" Emboar roared in agreement and charged forward with a glowing blue head.

Astrid then said this, "Use Muddy Water followed by Sludge Wave!" Seismitoad's Muddy Water was supereffective as it overwhelms Zen Headbutt sending Emboar flying back. Then Emboar gets hit and poisoned by Sludge Wave.

Ash then said this, "We still have a chance Emboar! Sunny Day!" Emboar brightens the sunlight with Sunny Day.

Astrid then said this, "Use Hydro Pump!"

Ash then said this, "Quick, use Solar Beam!" Sunny Day helped Emboar fire Solar Beam quickly which overwhelmed Hydro Pump and gave a supereffective knockout of Seismitoad, but the Poison sapped the rest of his health.

Referee then said this, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, select your next Pokemon."

Astrid then said this, "Nicely done Seismitoad. Take a good rest. Meowstic come out please!" Her female Meowstic comes out.

Ash then said this, "Emboar, we're all proud of you. Take it easy. Klefki, I choose you!" Klefki comes out and takes his pose.

Announcer then said this, "It's Astrid's Meowstic against Ash's Klefki!"

Astrid then said this, "Meowstic use Charge Beam!"

Ash then said this, "Send it back with Psychic!" Klefki' Psychic sends Charge Beam back to Meowstic.

Astrid then said this, "Dodge and use Iron Tail!" Meowtic escaped her own Charge Beam and was about to hit Klefki with Iron Tail.

Ash then said this, "Use Foul Play!" Klefki got cloaked in dark energy, catches Meowstic, and slams her down. It was supereffective.

Astrid then said this, "Meowstic use Shockwave!" Meowstic hits Klefki with Shockwave.

Ash then said this, "Are you okay? Use Flash Cannon!" Klefki fired Flash Cannon.

Astrid then said this, "Use Dig!" Meowstic tunnels underground to avoid Flash Cannon and strikes Klefki which was supereffective

Ash then said this, "Whoa! Okay then Klefki said Last Resort!" Klefki dealt the ultimate final blow.

Referee then said this, "Meowstic is unable to battle. Astrid, select your next Pokemon."

Astrid then said this, "Meowstic return and take a good rest. Lopunny, you're up!" Her Lopunny appears.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Klefki may still have enough in the tank to take on Astrid's Lopunny!"

Ash then said this, "Klefki, keep it going and use Flash Cannon!"

Astrid then said this, "Lopunny counter Flash Cannon with Shadow Ball!" Both attacks were even and exploded upon impact.

Ash then said this, "Use Dazzling Gleam!" Klefki emits waves of bright pink light.

Astrid then said this, "Use Dig!" Lopunny went underground and struck Klefki.

Ash then said this, "We can still win this! Use Psychic!"

Astrid then said this, "Dodge and use Fire Punch!" It turned into a double knockout.

Referee then said this, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers, choose your next Pokemon."

Ash then said this, "Klefki, great job. Take a good rest. Roserade, I choose you!" Roserade comes out.

Astrid then said this, "Lopunny, good job out there. Take a rest. Absol, I'm counting on you!" Her Absol appeared along with its Mega Stone.

Astrid then said this, "It's all or nothing. Absol, Mega-Evolve!" Astrid activates her Keystone and Absol becomes Mega Absol.

Announcer then said this, "Astrid's last Pokemon is her Mega Absol. Will this turn things around?" Roserade gave Ash a determined look.

Ash then said this, "Okay Roserade, you can have a shot! Use Weather Ball!" Roserade launches Weather Ball which was Fire-Type.

Astrid then said this, "Use Psycho Cut!" Mega Absol's Psycho Cut overwhelmed Weather Ball and severely damaged Roserade.

Ash then said this, "Roserade! Can you get up!?" Roserade struggled to his feet.

Astrid then said this, "We're not leaving anything out! Use Mega Horn!" Mega Absol knocks out Roserade with a powerful Mega Horn.

Referee then said this, "Roserade is unable to battle. Ash, choose your next Pokemon."

Ash then said this, "You did well Roserade. Take a good rest." _"That Mega Absol is something else. It would be risky to have Greninja battle in the new form given the pain we share."_ Then Aero chimes in the Aura Network.

Aero then said this, " _Ash let me have a go!"_ All of Ash's Pokemon in the Aura Network were caught by surprise.

Ash then said this, " _You're willing to battle now?"_

Aero then said this, " _At some point, I need to be strong for all of you. I need to put all of our training into good use. Please Ash, I'm ready!"_ Pikachu nodded to Ash.

Ash then said this, " _Okay buddy! You got yourself a battle! Do your very best!"_ "Now, I choose you!" Ash launched the pokeball sky high, and Aero came out and zoomed around the stadium much to the spectators' awe.

Announcer then said this, "AMAZING! ASH KETCHUM HAS A LATIOS, THE LEGENDARY MALE EON POKEMON NATIVE TO HOENN! LET'S SEE IF HE CAN HANDLE MEGA ABSOL!" The crowd cheered loudly seeing Aero. Ash sees that Serena and her Pokemon cheering madly and telling Shauna the story about how they met Aero to calm her nerves down.

Astrid then said this, "To think that we're going up against a Latios? Okay Absol, the real battle begins! Use Dark Pulse!"

Ash then said this, "Aero, dodge and use Dragon Pulse!" Aero dodged Dark Pulse and struck Mega Absol with his powerful Dragon Pulse.

Astrid then said this, "Use Mega Horn and Shadow Claw!"

Ash then said this, "Use Steel Wing and Dragon Claw to deflect those attacks!" For a while Mega Absol and Aero sparred trying to find an opening.

Astrid then said this, "Look an opening! Go!" Mega Absol prepared to strike.

Ash then said this, "Now Fly!" Aero flew up into a vertical loop causing Mega Absol to miss and flail in the air. Then Aero struck Mega Absol from above causing it to crash on to the battlefield.

Astrid then said this, "ABSOL!" Mega Absol slowly got up and roared.

Astrid then said this, "Yeah that's what I like! Now use Ice Beam!"

Ash then said this, "Keep dodging!" Aero used his speed to keep dodging which made it challenging for Mega Absol to get a hit.

Astrid then said this, "Spin and aim Ice Beam up there!" Mega Absol did just that.

Ash then said this, "A countershield eh? I know how to foil it! Aero, use Surf!" Aero conjured a huge tidal wave which got frozen and obscured the view for Mega Absol and Astrid.

Astrid then said this, "What the? We can't see the other side!"

Ash then said this, "Yes! Grab Mega Absol now!" Aero swoops down and nabs his opponent.

Astrid then said this, "AAH! Absol, use Ice Beam point-blank!" Aero braces for the supereffective attack.

Ash then said this, "Now, toss him up and use Draco Meteor!" To everyone's shock, Aero launched Mega Absol into the air and hit it with Draco Meteor. The meteors crashed down along with Mega Absol who fainted and reverted back to Absol.

Referee then said this, "Absol is unable to battle. With Astrid out of Pokemon, the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheers that Ash defeated Astrid 6-4.

Announcer then said this, "What a grand finish for this battle courtesy of Ash and his Latios. Now Ash will be one of two finalists. He will face the winner of the second Semifinal match between Castle Valet Darach and Battle Chatalaine Nita!"

Ash then said this, "Alright we're in the finals!" He, Pikachu, and Aero celebrated.

Astrid then said this, "You were brilliant Absol. Take a good long rest." After recalling Absol, she met up with Ash.

Ash then said this, "Great match Astrid." He shook her hand.

Astrid then said this, "Yes indeed! You got stronger ever since our last battle. I was hoping to get a chance against your Ash-Greninja, but Latios is phenomenal too!" Aero blushed, but then he had a fearful expression as hundreds of media personnel began to close in.

Ash then said this, "Oh great! I'm going to have a field day! Aero! Where did you go Aero? Hey you media folks! You just scared Aero away! I don't have time to answer your questions! Pikachu let's bolt!" Ash and Pikachu ran out of the stadium look earning lots of sweat-drops from Astrid and the media personnel.

Announcer then said this, "Folks, the second Semifinal match will start soon. Clear the field!" The audience laughed seeing the commotion.

After what seemed like forever, Ash and Pikachu came back to the Pokemon Center and healed Kingler, Emboar, Klefki, and Roserade.

Ash then said this, " _Man, who would think that the whole city would be after us because we're with Aero? I wonder where he went."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Maybe he'll find us. I'm totally worn out. Let's go to our room."_ Just as they entered their spacious room, Serena pulled them inside, closed the door, and started kissing Ash passionately. All of Serena's Pokemon watched with giggles while Ash's Pokemon except for Pikachu were in the Aura Network all having sweat-drops.

Serena then said this, "You are so amazing! Not only you're in the finals, but also you encouraged Aero to battle. Oh Ash, I really really love you!" Then Shauna arrived from the room.

Shauna then said this, "I agree with Serena on everything…well minus the making out part!" Everyone laughed, but Ash had to cut it short.

Ash then said this, "Yeah, but where's Aero?" Suddenly, he got enveloped in a blue Psychic field.

Serena then said this, "Ash! You're floating!"

Ash then said this, "Hey what gives?" He was then placed on a chair. Suddenly, Aero appeared out of thin air.

Aero then said this, " _Surprise!"_ Everyone laughed seeing Ash's shocked expression.

Ash then said this, "Hey look! You can become invisible whenever you want! All the training and battling paid off!" Aero cooed in excitement as Ash leaped and gave him a hug.

Serena then said this, "We're all so proud of you Aero!" She laughs as Aero nuzzles her.

Shauna then said this, "Aww! Can I get a hug Aero?" Aero playfully tackles her and hugs her making her laugh.

Ash then said this, "So Aero, you can battle in the final round if you like."

Aero then said this, " _Yes please!"_

Serena then said this, "Great! I'll make us a celebratory lunch for this occasion. Let's make sure we don't attract any attention."

Ash then said this, "I think that's Zoroark's cue." Zoroark immediately popped out and grinned.

Shauna then said this, "Serena, can I help you with that?"

Serena then said this, "Sure! That would be great!"

Ash then said this, "Alright gang! Soon it's lunch time!" All of his Pokemon roared spiritedly.

After a celebratory lunch, Ash finds out that his final opponent is Castle Valet Darach who defeated Battle Chatalaine Nita 6-5 in the Semifinals. Soon the Finals began back in Cherrygrove Stadium which was packed beyond capacity. Serena, her Pokemon, and Shauna were back in their viewing area cheering Ash and his Pokemon on. The Announcer began his commentary.

Announcer then said this, "Welcome back to the Cherrygrove City Roses Cup! This is it! From 16 competitors, we are down to just two! It's the Final round match between Castle Valet Darach Krish of the Sinnoh Battle Frontier's Battle Castle and Elite Trainer and Top Coordinator Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town in Kanto!" The crowd cheered as Ash and Darach made their way to the battlefield. Soon a Referee arrives.

Referee then said this, "This match is between Darach and Ash. Both sides use up to six Pokemon and must engage in single battles. Substitutions are allowed for both sides. The battle will be over when either side is out of Pokemon. Trainers, call out your Pokemon."

Darach then said this, "Empoleon, go!" His Empoleon comes out.

Ash then said this, "Feraligatr, I choose you!" Feraligatr appears and roars.

Announcer then said this, "It's Darach's Empoleon against Ash's Feraligatr!" The crowd cheers as the match got underway.

Darach then said this, "Empoleon start with Drill Peck."

Ash then said this, "Feraligatr, Aerial Ace!" Both attacks were even.

Darach then said this, "Now use Shadow Claw!" Empoleon misses.

Ash then said this, "Find an opening and use Dragon Claw!" Feraligatr misses as well.

Ash and Darach then said this, "Use Ice Beam!" Both attacks were even.

Darach then said this, "Use Flash Cannon!"

Ash then said this, "Counter with Hydro Pump!" Both attacks were even.

Ash and Darach then said this, "Use Brick Break!" Empoleon and Feraligatr traded hits back and forth several times, and both were getting worn out.

Ash and Darach then said this, "Use Hydro Cannon!" Both attacks collided followed by a huge explosion engulfing Empoleon and Feraligatr. When everything cleared, both Pokemon were knocked out.

Referee then said this, "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! Trainers, select your next Pokemon." The crowd cheered.

Darach then said this, "You battled hard. Take a good rest. Now Staraptor, go!" His Staraptor flies out.

Ash then said this, "Feraligatr, good job. Take it easy. You also got a Staraptor? Make that two of us!" Ash's Staraptor also flies out.

Announcer then said this, "Which Staraptor will win? Will it be Ash's or Darach's?"

Ash and Darach then said this, "Use Aerial Ace!" Both attacks were even.

Darach then said this, "Quick, use Razor Wind!"

Ash then said this, "Use Air Slash!" Air Slash was stronger and struck its target.

Darach then said this, "Use Double Team and Air Cutter!" His Staraptor pulled off the combo attack.

Ash then said this, "Spin and use Heat Wave!" Ash's Staraptor foiled the incoming combo attack and struck Darach's Staraptor with Heat Wave causing it to fall in a tailspin.

Ash then said this, "Finish up with Sky Attack!" Ash's Staraptor landed the final blow.

Referee then said this, "Darach's Staraptor is unable to battle! Darach, select your next Pokemon."

Darach then said this, "Staraptor, you did your best. Return. Houndoom, let's go!" His Houndoom appeared.

Ash then said this, " _So his Houndoom now has a Mega Stone. Staraptor, feel up for a challenge?"_ Staraptor nodded.

Darach then said this, "Alright Houndoom, Mega Evolve!" After pressing his Keystone, Darach Mega-Evolved his Houndoom into Mega Houndoom.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's Staraptor will now go up against Darach's Mega Houndoom!"

Ash then said this, "Okay Staraptor, give it your all! Now use Steel Wing!" Staraptor swoops down with Steel Wing.

Darach then said this, "Use Fire Fang on the Steel Wing followed by Thunder Fang!" Staraptor got burned and then electrocuted.

Ash then said this, "Pull yourself together!" Staraptor struggled a little bit.

Darach then said this, "Finish with Crunch!" Mega Houndoom was about to use Crunch.

Ash then said this, "Use Close Combat now!" Staraptor rapidly punched and kicked Mega Houndoom all over which was supereffective.

Darach then said this, "Get back up!" Mega Houndoom slowly got back up, but it's too late.

Ash then said this, "Finish this with Brave Bird!" Staraptor dealt the last blow and took some recoil damage, but he felt more energized seeing that Unfezant cheered her heart out for him along with Serena and the rest of her Pokemon. Mega Houndoom reverted back to Houndoom and fainted.

Referee then said this, "Houndoom is unable to battle. Darach, select your next Pokemon!"

Darach then said this, "You did well Houndoom. Return. Gallade, let's go!" His Gallade comes out. He also has a Mega Stone.

Ash then said this, " _You want to continue Staraptor?"_ Staraptor nodded.

Darach then said this, "Gallade, Mega Evolve!" Staraptor stands face to face with Darach's Mega Gallade.

Announcer then said this, "After pulling off a shocking upset over Mega Houndoom, Ash's Staraptor will now face Darach's Mega Gallade!"

Ash then said this, "Let's go! Aerial Ace!"

Darach then said this, "Ice Punch!" Mega Gallade freezes Staraptor with Ice Punch and knocks him out.

Referee then said this, "Ash's Staraptor is unable to battle. Ash, select your next Pokemon!"

Ash then said this, "You battled very well. Take a good rest. Heracross, I choose you!" His Heracross appeared at the battlefield ready.

Ash then said this, "Alright Heracross! It's time to Mega Evolve!" Heracross became Mega Heracross.

Announcer then said this, "Ash calls on his Mega Heracross to fight Darach's Mega Gallade!"

Darach then said this, "Gallade, use Psycho Cut!"

Ash then said this, "Deflect with Mega Horn!" Mega Heracross deflected Psycho Cut.

Ash and Darach then said this, "Close Combat!" Mega Heracross and Mega Gallade were locked in Close Combat trading hits.

Darach then said this, "Pull out and use Aerial Ace!"

Ash then said this, "Use Iron Defense then strike with Shadow Claw!" Mega Heracross pulled off that combination which was supereffective against Mega Gallade.

Darach then said this, "Use Fire Punch!" It was supereffective against Mega Heracross. Both Mega-evolved Pokemon were getting exhausted.

Ash and Darach then said this, "This is it! FOCUS PUNCH!" The two attacks resulted in a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, Mega Heracross stood over a fainted Gallade.

Referee then said this, "Gallade is unable to battle! Darach, select your next Pokemon."

Darach then said this, "Gallade, take a good rest. Arcanine, let's go!" His Arcanine came out.

Ash then said this, "Heracross you did great. Return. You wanna take him?" He asked Pikachu who eagerly nodded and jumped on to the battlefield to face Arcanine.

Announcer then said this, "Ash's 4th Pokemon Pikachu will take on Darach's 5th Pokemon Arcanine."

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!"

Darach then said this, "Flamethrower! Go!" Flamethrower overpowered Thunderbolt and hit Pikachu.

Ash and Darach then said this, "Use Extreme Speed!" Pikachu and Arcanine matched each other's Extreme Speed, but Ash and Pikachu had a trip up their sleeve.

Ash then said this, "Now Brick Break!" To everyone's surprise, Pikachu landed Brick Break sending Arcanine sprawling on the battlefield.

Darach then said this, "Use Dragon Pulse!" Arcanine fired Dragon Pulse multiple times, but Pikachu kept dodging.

Ash then said this, "Send Dragon Pulse back with Iron Tail and follow up with Volt Tackle!" Pikachu pulled off that combo inflicting lots of damage to Arcanine while taking damage.

Darach then said this, "Dig and Double Team!" For a while, Pikachu kept getting hit from below.

Ash then said this, "Jump up and use Iron Tail on the ground!" This forced Arcanine to resurface.

Ash then said this, "Let's end this! Electro Ball!" Pikachu knocked out Arcanine.

Referee then said this, "Arcanine is unable to battle! Darach must send out his 6th and final Pokemon."

Ash then said this, "Great job Pikachu. Come on back for now." Pikachu happily came back to Ash's side.

Darach then said this, "Arcanine, you did your best. Hydreigon, you're my last hope!" His Hydreigon comes out and roars ferociously.

Ash then said this, " _Aero, you ready for another one?"_

Aero then said this, " _Born ready!"_ Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, "Alright! I choose you!" Aero appeared ready for battle drawing lots more cheers from the crowd.

Announcer then said this, "Ash looks to secure his win with his powerful Latios. Can Hydreigon help Darach make a comback?"

Darach then said this, "Hydreigon, Dragon Pulse!"

Ash then said this, "Aero, Dragon Pulse!" Both attacks were even and exploded.

Darach then said this, "Use Dark Pulse!" Hydreigon kept missing.

Ash then said this, "Use Ice Beam!"

Darach then said this, "Use Flamethrower!" Hydreigon's Flamethrower melted Ice Beam and headed to Aero.

Ash then said this, "Use Psychic to redirect Flamethrower back!" That was successful inflicting Hydreigon some damage.

Darach then said this, "Use Signal Beam!"

Ash then said this, "Counter with Thunderbolt!" Both attacks were even.

Darach then said this, "Use Draco Meteor!" Aero managed to dodge all the glowing burning meteors.

Ash then said this, "Fly and then Steel Wing!" Aero knocks out Hydreigon with that combo attack.

Referee then said this, "Hydreigon is unable to battle. With Darach out of Pokemon, the winner is Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheers loudly seeing Ash is the tournament winner. Ash defeats Darach 6-2.

Ash then said this, " _Great job Aero. Take a nice rest."_ Aero eagerly went inside his pokeball. Darach recalled his Hydreigon and meets Ash.

Darach then said this, "I knew you would get a lot stronger even after you defeated me for the Castle Print all those years ago."

Ash then said this, "Thank you. I hope we battle again someday." Ash and Darach shook hands and parted ways.

Announcer then said this, "The winner of this year's Roses Cup is Elite Trainer and Top Coordinator Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto! Congratulations Ash Ketchum!" After a lengthy press conference about his performance and his Pokemon especially Aero, he received the Roses Cup Winner's Trophy and posed for pictures with Pikachu, Kingler, Magnezone, Feraligatr, Heracross, Aero, Noctowl, Metagross, Staraptor, Roserade, Emboar, Krookodile, Scolipede, Rotom, Greninja, Klefki, and Rapidash who all helped him win.

Ash then said this, "Alright, we won the Roses Cup Winner's Trophy!" He and his Pokemon celebrated as the crowd cheered them on.

Ash and company spent time in the Pokemon Center in their room. Serena was back in her current traveling outfit while her Pokemon were done adorning their cheerleading accessories. The TV was on and was set to the news channel.

Serena then said this, "Cheers to Ash and his Pokemon for winning it all!" Everyone cheered.

Ash then said this, "Aww! Thank you! I'll admit that you always get me all fired up and ready for battling. So you also get praise too." Serena blushes and sofly kisses Ash.

Shauna then said this, "It's so nice that you two are together as the beautiful couple you are."

Serena then said this, "That's really sweet of you Shauna! Um, Shauna, are you okay?" Shauna slowly had tears falling down.

Shauna then said this, "I-I'm fine. You d-d-don't have to worry about me."

Serena then said this, "Are you sure? You know if you have something that's bothering you, at least you have us to talk to." Coincidentally the newcast on TV then mentioned about the PWT-Aces Cup incident.

**In the Newscast**

News Anchor then said this, "The month-long investigation into the major incident at this year's PWT-Aces Cup in Indigo Plateau in Kanto during the tournament's final round has been concluded. We have President Charles Goodshow of the Pokemon League Association live along with us to speak about this matter. Mr. President, what do you know about this?"  
Goodshow then said this, "There is no doubt that Team Rocket planned all this due to the tendencies for its members to brag about their horrible schemes. I was more surprised that one of our tournament competitors was in Team Rocket's high ranks."

News Anchor then said this, "You mean Calem Xavier of Vaniville Town, Kalos?"

Goodshow then said this, "Yes. He has committed many atrocities such as putting many competitors and spectators in harm's way including Kalos Queen Serena Yvonne. Thankfully, the PWT-Aces Cup winner Ash Ketchum of Kanto's Pallet Town foiled the entire plot. As for Calem, he's now behind bars in a high security prison somewhere in the middle of nowhere for his actions. All of his Pokemon have been confiscated."

News Anchor then said this, "Several reports have mentioned Calem targeting the Kalos Queen Serena Yvonne and in some cases Ash Ketchum."

Goodshow then said this, "Yes. Given that Calem and Serena are from the same hometown, it's probably a personal thing to Calem which I haven't fully grasped. As for Ash Ketchum, I think Calem had some motive to take him out. Who knows, it may be personal or it may have been Team Rocket who planned all of this. Either way, Ash has thwarted those evil plots."

News Anchor then said this, "Thank you President Goodshow. Now speaking of Ash Ketchum, reports are coming in that he won the Elite-Level sanctioned Roses Cup at Cherrygrove City in Johto. Also there have been recent reports of him rescuing Latios the Legendary Eon Pokemon from a band of Pokemon Hunters. That's probably the same Latios we have seen Ash use in the Roses Cup lately which Ash fittingly nicknamed him Aero."

**Attention turns away from Newscast**

Everyone watches as Shauna broke down crying.

Ash then said this, "Maybe I should step out."

Shauna then said this, "N-n-no it's not your fault Ash."

Serena then said this, "Ash, it is okay. I think we both need to listen to her." Ash sat back down.

Ash then said this, "Is it about Calem?" Shauna nodded yes while in tears. Serena gave her hugs and tissues.

Serena then said this, "I really don't want to make you feel uncomfortable about this, but Calem did so many bad things to try to split me from Ash. The news doesn't go into great detail, but Ash and I know better."

Shauna then said this, "I was going to confess my feelings to Calem after the PWT-Aces Cup because I thought he is a great trainer just like you would think of Ash. Then after he made headlines for what he did, I couldn't believe that Calem would go to extreme lengths to do all that to you two."

Serena then said this, "Yeah. I know what you feel since you, me, and Calem are from the same hometown. It's crazy."

Shauna then said this, "But there's a lot more. Serena, you are one lucky girl to have such a wonderful and strong boyfriend in Ash. I just wonder if I'll find what you found from within Ash."

Serena then said this, "That is hard to say, but someday you'll find someone. As for me and Ash, it just happened, but I would not trade this for anything else because I love him." Shauna smiled even with teary eyes as she and Serena gaze adoringly at Ash who got smothered affectionately by Serena's Pokemon.

Shauna then said this, "Even your Pokemon agree too Serena." She and Serena giggled.

Ash then said this, "So Shauna, what are you going to do?"

Shauna then said this, "I'll be traveling around Johto and participating in Showcases and Contests. So hopefully I'll see Serena in the Grand Festival and the Master Class Showcase."

Serena then said this, "Yeah. Sounds like a great plan."

Shauna then said this, "Serena you're doing the same thing I'm doing. What about you Ash?"

Ash then said this, "Well, I'll continue my training and enter more elite-level tournaments. Also Serena and I will help Aero become stronger and find his family." Aero beamed at Ash.

Shauna then said this, "Right. Serena told me about how you two met Aero. It's amazing that you care for him and would do anything to help him. Other people would rather do the opposite."

Serena then said this, "Yep and that's why I love you Ash." Shauna smiles as Serena locks her lips with Ash's for a few moments.

Shauna then said this, "So where are Bonnie and Clemont?"

Ash then said this, "They're traveling in Sinnoh with some of Ash's friends. What about Sawyer, Trevor, and Tierno?"

Shauna then said this, "Sawyer is in Sinnoh as well. Tierno and Trevor are exploring Johto, but as usual we have gone on our own journeys and occasionally meet up to share our stories. Well, I'll be on my way."

Serena then said this, "Say hi to Tierno and Trevor for us."

Shauna then said this, "I will. I hope to see you two sometime! Take care of yourselves, and Aero I hope you find your family soon!" Shauna parted ways with Ash and the gang until next time they meet. Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon call it a day.


	4. Challenge of the Sword

August 6, 2012

Next day, Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon were all situated in their room in the Cherrygrove City Pokemon Center and talked in their Aura Network.

Serena then said this, " _Have you finished what you planned?"_

Ash then said this, " _Yep. I mailed Mom my trophy. Of course, I called her and Professor Oak. They told me they were caught by surprise after hearing about Aero being with us."_

Aero then said this, " _I would like to meet your mother someday."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. I'll introduce you to her. You'll love her."_

Aero then said this, " _Also, who is Professor Oak? Can he be trusted?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Don't worry. Professor Oak is a good man. He really is curious about Pokemon and how relationships between humans and Pokemon can be better."_

Ash then said this, " _So I guess we're ready. So Serena, you wanted to do something here?"_

Serena then said this, " _Yes. Since today is such a nice day, let's spend time at the nearby beach. It's right behind the Pokemon Center. Then we can head to Violet City this evening and camp out."_

Ash then said this, " _So that's where the next Showcase or Contest will be?"_

Serena then said this, " _There will be a Showcase and a Contest over there after about ten days. We can reach there before then."_

Ash then said this, " _That's a great idea. Who's up for some relaxation and playtime at the beach after all the hardwork we have done?"_ Everyone cheered in agreement.

Serena then said this, " _Then let's go. We'll even have a picnic and go fishing!"_ Everyone cheered.

Soon they were at the beach. First they had quite a feast for a picnic. Then they did all kinds of beach-like activities whether it is sun-bathing, beach volleyball, making sand castles, or sand-bathing. Then Ash had an idea and spoke with the group via the Aura Network.

Ash then said this, " _So how about we go for a swim?"_

Serena then said this, " _Sure. The changing rooms are that way. You can go first. I'll keep watch over the group."_

Ash then said this, " _I'll be back in a jiffy."_ After what seemed like only seconds, Ash came back out with his blue swimming trunks.

Serena then said this, " _That was fast!"_ Serena gasped and blushes furiously as she stares at Ash's six-pack and tough build. All of their Pokemon chuckled seeing Serena's reaction.

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. Serena? Hello? Aren't you going to swim too?"_ Serena snaps out of her gaze earning many chuckles from the Pokemon.

Serena then said this, " _Haha right! I'll be back."_ Ash nodded and stayed with his and her Pokemon. He then asked everyone in the Aura Network.

Ash then said this, " _Did you notice how Serena acted when I came out? She looked all spaced out staring at me."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Sorry Ash, but I'm no expert in these kinds of things."_

Lucario then said this, " _Well I can give you my theories based on what I know."_ Everyone chuckled. Medicham couldn't even suppress her laughter.

Medicham then said this, " _Lucario sweetie, you sure that's a good idea?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Well he has to learn. So Ash, here how it works…"_ By the time Lucario finished explaining, all the Pokemon rolled around laughing while Ash had a big sweat-drop.

Ash then said this, " _You know what Lucario I'll figure this out on my own."_

Lucario then said this, " _Yes! You can start right now because Serena is coming."_ All heads turned towards Serena who comes out wearing a shocking pink bikini.

Serena then said this, " _I'm back! So Ash ready to swim? Huh what's up? Oh I see. It's probably the first time you're seeing me in a bikini! So, am I pretty?"_ She giggled seeing Ash all spaced out. Even all the Pokemon rolled over laughing as Serena showed Ash some flashy poses and curves. Ash snaps out of his gaze.

Ash then said this, " _Huh? Hey! Just because I'm looking at her doesn't mean you have to laugh at me!"_ The laughter intensified.

Serena then said this, " _Oh well. I'm sure someday Ash will understand. So let's go for a swim! You all can come too if you want."_ She walked ahead of Ash towards the water. Ash didn't stare at sea level. Instead he stared at Serena's swaying hips and shook his head.

Ash said _I wonder if this is what Lucario meant earlier._

Medicham then said this, " _Lucario, it looks like Ash is figuring out what you said."_

Lucario then said this, " _He still has a long way to go, but at least it's a start. Okay gang, let's go and swim…at least if you don't mind getting wet."_ Those who couldn't tolerate water stayed on the dry warm sand while the rest had fun splashing around. Those who can fly spent time flying within viewing range of their trainers.

Ash then said this, " _Serena, you came up with a great idea here. Everyone is having so much fun. They're so happy!"_ Serena blushes and clings onto Ash while they played in the water.

Serena then said this, " _Well I just want all of us to enjoy our journey and be happy."_ Ash and Serena shared a passionate kiss. Then a pink Water Pokemon comes out and does all kinds of artistic movements.

Ash then said this, " _Check it out! That's a Gorebyss, and it's larger than most of its kind!"_ Gorebyss hears Ash and faces him.

Serena then said this, " _Not only it is large, but also Gorebyss has some amazing dance moves of its own! It's also really beautiful."_ Then to everyone's surprise, Gorebyss comes up and nuzzles Ash and Serena, and then it speaks in their Aura Network in a feminine voice.

Gorebyss then said this, " _That's very nice of you to say that Serena and Ash. Don't be surprised. Although I'm just a Water Type, I do know Psychic. With Psychic, I already know you two are mating."_ Everyone chuckled as Ash and Serena blush out of their embarrassment that she figured it out on the spot. Pikachu and Chupi swim over.

Pikachu then said this, " _Yep that's right. I'm Pikachu, practically Ash's younger brother! This is Chupi, my girlfriend Pikachu who is with Serena."_ Soon the rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon including Aero all introduced themselves.

Gorebyss then said this, " _It's nice to meet all of you. You all are as close as family can get."_

Serena then said this, " _Yep because we are a family. You have really cool dance moves much like Sylveon when I first met her."_

Gorebyss then said this, " _Why thank you for the kind words. But often down in the deep sea, I don't get a whole lot of attention. If I get any attention, it would be from a bunch of rogue roughnecks."_

Ash then said this, " _Roughnecks? Who are they anyway?"_ Suddenly, several Pokemon surface out from the water and started attacking them.

Ash then said this, " _Let's get back on shore!"_ While Ash and company swam back to the beach shore, Dragalge provided them cover. Gorebyss widens her eyes in shock.

Gorebyss then said this, " _It's them. Those are the roughnecks that have been bothering me."_

Serena then said this, " _Oh dear! There are hordes of Whishcash, Tentacruel, Sharpedo, Kingdra, Huntail, Octillery, Barbaracle, Poliwrath, and Gastrodon; I can see why you don't like them."_

Ash then said this, " _Don't worry! Dragalge will take them out! Guys, protect the girls! Dragalge, let's go!"_

Dragalge then said this, " _They're after Gorebyss, probably for no good!"_ The rest of Ash's Pokemon all stood their ground.

Serena then said this, " _Don't worry Gorebyss. Ash and his partners will protect us."_

Ash then said this, " _Incoming attacks! Block with Sludge Wave as you need! Then attack with Dragon Pulse, Sludge Bomb, and Hydro Pump over there!"_ Dragalge first knocked out all the Kingdra, Huntail, and Octillery.

Ash then said this, " _Here they come from underwater! Use Thunderbolt down below! Then attack with Shadow Ball and Venoshock!"_ Dragalge then knocked out Sharpedo, Barbaracle, and Poliwrath.

Ash then said this, " _This is the final push! Deflect the attacks back with Iron Tail! Then attack with Gunk Shot and Draco Meteor over there!"_ Dragalge finally knocked out the remaining Tentacruel, Whishcash, and Gastrodon. The hordes of rogue Pokemon have sunk down to the bottom.

Dragalge then said this, " _YYYYEEEESSSS! WE RULE THE ROOST! WE'RE THE KINGS OF THE HILL! WE'RE THE MAXED-OUT, HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPIONS!"_ Everyone cheered. Serena ran up and hugged Ash tightly and affectionately pets Dragalge.

Serena then said this, " _Ash and Dragalge, you both were simply bravo!"_ Gorebyss went up to Dragalge and affectionately wrapped herself around his body.

Gorebyss then said this, " _I agree with Serena. I've never met anyone who is brave and strong like you."_ She then kisses Dragalge fully on his lips making Dragalge blush crimson red as several cheers and whistles were heard.

Dragalge then said this, " _Well. That's very nice of you."_

Chupi then said this, " _Gorebyss, would you like to come with us? We have all kinds of adventures. You love performing just like Serena does, so she can help you bring out your beauty."_

Serena then said this, " _Since I am with Ash, you can still spend some quality time with Dragalge."_ Serena winks at Gorebyss who blushes while Ash and Dragalge chuckled.

Gorebyss then said this, " _Yes! Count me in!"_ Gorebyss went inside one of Serena's Pokeballs.

Serena then said this, " _Yippie! I got a new friend Gorebyss! Okay come out!"_ Gorebyss comes out and immediately snuggles up amorously next to Dragalge.

Ash then said this, " _Well, we could stay for a bit longer. Then we can head to Violet City. How does that sound?"_ Everyone agreed.

Later in a distance, the Team Rocket Trio and Wobbuffet watched footage of Ash and Dragalge defeating all the hordes of rogue Pokemon at the beach.

James then said this, "That twerp just can't be beat can he?"

Jessie then said this, "Although I missed out on catching that cute Gorebyss, I think we can get all of the rowdy Water Pokemon on our side for good."

Meowth then said this, "Yeah! The Boss would reward us for that!" Wobbuffett agrees and salutes.

James then said this, "That's one of our many objectives Giovanni asked us to fulfill. It would be easy to increase Team Rocket's ranks by bringing Pokemon who have developed some hatred or rivalry with the twerp and his Pokemon."

Jessie then said this, "Alright! Let's move quickly so that we can keep up with the twerp!" Her accomplices agreed.

Meanwhile after spending time at the beach, Ash and company packed up and left Cherrygrove City. Pikachu and Chupi remained outside and rode on Ash's and Serena's shoulders respectively while the rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon were inside their pokeballs in their pokegears. It's so happens that Serena and Chupi were having their own private conversation while walking ahead of Ash and Pikachu.

Chupi then said this, " _Serena, I think Ash is really crazy in love with you after our fun at the beach. He's literally not staring up ahead and instead looking at your swaying hips."_ Serena blushes realizing that predicament.

Serena then said this, " _I think my bikini outfit must have gotten his attention. But I'll wait until it's the right time. No need to rush him."_

Chupi then said this, " _I'm sure rest of our gang would not mind as long as you and Ash keep it quiet while we sleep. It might be better if you let us know ahead of time."_

Serena then said this, " _Thank you Chupi, but I promised Ash that I would not rush him or overwhelm him, but it's all in due time."_

Later that night in the wilderness, Ash and company found a secluded, huge, empty cave with a dead end and camped there for the night. After dinner, Ash and the gang prepared their sleeping arrangements. All the Pokemon decided to sleep outside of their pokeballs thanks to Chupi getting the word out to them while Ash and Serena had the tent all to themselves at the backend of the cave. Zoroark creates an illusion barrier at the mouth of the cave. Unknown to them, a mysterious Pokemon with a blade and a shield spies on them.

Inside the tent, Ash and Serena settled down together for the night and snuggled next to each other on their sleeping bags under the covers.

Ash then said this, "What a day. We all enjoyed it. Plus Dragalge now found love in Gorebyss."

Serena then said this, "I know. They are cute as a couple together. I bet it was the way you and Dragalge worked together to defeat those rogue Pokemon that impressed her."

Ash then said this, "Yeah I bet that is it. Okay good night Serena. I love you so much."

Serena then said this, "I really love you too Ash more than words can say." She leans in and tenderly locks her lips with his lips, and Ash kisses her right back. Then for the next few minutes while they intensified their kissing, they wrapped their arms and legs around each other and took turns tossing and turning each other with Ash on top of Serena and vice versa. Then they finally settled down, turned off their tent lamp, and slept in their embrace under the covers of their sleeping bag.

Ash's and Serena's Pokemon remained awake as they watched the activity going on in the tent until the tent lamp went off.

Pikachu then said this, " _Okay Chupi, now I see why you told all of us to let Ash and Serena have the tent."_

Chupi then said this, " _Yeah. They both need their time together desperately."_ All the Pokemon chuckled.

Medicham then said this, " _I bet Lucario knows what phase Ash and Serena are in their relationship."_

Lucario then said this, " _So far it's a good start, but they have a long way to go to really become the lovebirds they're destined to become."_

Pikachu then said this, " _Speaking of lovebirds…"_ Silent laughter echoed after seeing the couples of Noctowl and Swellow, and Staraptor and Unfezant. Then they all dozed off.

August 7, 2012

Next day, Ash and company got ready after packing up and feeding themselves breakfast. Ash and Serena then spoke through the Aura Network.

Ash then said this, " _We're making good progress to Violet City. The more we cover, the more time we can spend training during the evening."_

Serena then said this, " _Ash is right! Let's soar to the top together!"_ All of their Pokemon cheered along with them, and soon they were off continuing their trek to Violet City.

Later during the evening, Ash and company found another cave in the woods and set up shop there. At night after dinner, Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon trained together and helped each other.

Ash then said this, " _Awesome job gang! Serena you and your Pokemon are rocking it out with your performances and contest appeals."_ Serena and her Pokemon all blushed.

Serena then said this, " _Even you and your Pokemon are not holding back in your battling. Plus I like how you're still using your contest experience."_ Ash grinned out of pride.

Ash then said this, " _It sure is a great night to see the moon and the stars. Why don't we chill for a while?"_ Everyone nodded. Suddenly, Ash and company hear ruffling of bushes.

Serena then said this, " _What was that!?"_ Serena held on to Ash for comfort as she scans the area fearfully. Their Pokemon were on high alert.

Ash then said this, " _Everyone stay calm."_ Suddenly, a Shadow Ball appears out of nowhere.

Greninja then said this, " _NIGHT SLASH!"_ Greninja deflected Shadow Ball away with Night Slash. The attacker, a familiar Pokemon with a blade and a shield, made itself visible.

Ash then said this, " _It's an Aegislash!"_ Serena activated her Pokegear's built-in Pokedex.

Serena's Pokedex then said this, "Aegislash the Royal Sword Pokemon. Apparently, it can detect the innate qualities of leadership. According to legend, whoever it recognizes is destined to become king." To everyone surprise, the Aegislash spoke in a deep male voice.

Aegislash then said this, " _I challenge you to a battle Ash Ketchum!"_ Ash became appalled.

Ash then said this, " _You use Telepathy!? Never mind that! How do you know me?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _You're known far and wide throughout the world! I have battle countless trainers and their Pokemon, and I utterly humiliated and defeated them. Even type advantages or special abilities would never stop me. You perhaps are no different even if you are unbeatable at the moment!"_

Ash then said this, " _Believe it or not Aegislash. I like your spunk, and I'll accept your challenge!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _I expect nothing less which means I expect you to go beyond your limits even if you are reluctant to do so. If you beat me, I might consider joining you."_

Ash then said this, " _Then I won't be holding back! Pikachu let's do this!"_ Pikachu jumped forward with sparking cheeks

Aegislash then said this, " _NO! I would like to battle Greninja since only he was ready to face my attacks."_ Pikachu fell down anime style then got back up.

Greninja then said this, " _Fine. I have been itching for a challenge."_

Ash then said this, " _Alright then! Let's do this Greninja!"_ Serena became worried.

Serena then said this, " _Be careful Ash! This may be more difficult."_ Ash grinned and adjusted his cap.

Ash then said this, " _I know Serena. The stronger the opponent, the stronger we battle! Greninja let's show him!"_ Greninja takes his battle stance.

Aegislash then said this, " _Your girlfriend is right Ash. I recommend you think carefully how you and Greninja will battle me."_

Serena then said this, " _C'mon Ash and Greninja! You can win!"_ Serena and the rest of her and Ash's Pokemon all cheered for them.

Ash then said this, " _Let's begin! Greninja, start with Water Shuriken!"_ Water-Type Greninja fires several rounds of Water Shuriken.

Aegislash then said this, " _Pathetic opening! KING'S SHIELD!"_ Aegislash used his silver-white glowing shield to defend against Water Shuriken.

Ash then said this, " _Not a single dent!"_

Serena then said this, " _The Pokedex says that this is Aegislash's Shield Form which he uses with defensive moves. He was previously in his Blade Form which he uses with offensive moves."_

Ash then said this, " _Then let's get closer! Greninja use Aerial Ace!"_ Aegislash changes to Blade Form.

Aegislash then said this, " _AERIAL ACE!"_ Flying-Type Greninja and Aegislash matched each other with Aerial Ace attacks.

Ash then said this, " _This Aegislash must be strong."_

Aegislash then said this, " _This is only the beginning! Face the wrath of my NIGHT SLASH!"_

Ash then said this, " _Greninja, use Night Slash!"_ Dark-Type Greninja and Aegislash sparred with Night Slash attacks. Then they both clash and tried to overwhelm each other by force.

Aegislash then said this, " _Gotcha! FLASH CANNON!"_ Aegislash hits Greninja point-blank sending him skidding on the ground. Greninja gets back up!

Ash then said this, " _Greninja, you okay? Then use Dig!"_ Ground-Type Greninja burrows underground.

Aegislash then said this, " _That won't work when I use MAGNET RISE!"_ Aegislash changed to Shield Form and had yellow electric sparks all over. Then he managed to dodge Greninja's Dig.

Ash then said this, " _Drats! Ground-Type moves won't hurt him for a while, but Fighting Type moves can put a dent against a Steel Type. Quick, use Low Sweep!"_

Serena then said this, " _Ash no!"_ But it was too late as Fighting Type Ash-Greninja executes Low Sweep which did not cause Aegislash to faze.

Aegislash then said this, " _You're pathetic Ash Ketchum to think that I'm not a Ghost Type! Plus Greninja is a Fighting Type thanks to his ability Protean after using Low Sweep a Fighting Type move! So that means AERIAL ACE!"_ This was supereffective against Fighting-Type Greninja reducing his stamina by a lot. Then to Ash's surprise, his Pokegear's Pokedex acts up.

Ash's Pokedex then said this, "I had to agree with that Aegislash. You have the makings of a stupid trainer!"

Ash then said this, "DID I ASK YOU FOR YOUR OPINION!? HUH? HUH?" Everyone had sweat-drops, and Serena face-palms.

Serena then said this, " _Oh dear. That's just horrible."_

Ash then said this, " _Greninja! Are you okay?"_ Greninja panted and got up.

Greninja then said this, " _I need my ultimate true power! I won't let him defeat us!"_

Ash and Greninja then said this, " _THEN LET'S GET STRONGER TOGETHER!"_ Powerful torrents of water engulfed Greninja and Ash. Greninja evolves into Ash-Greninja. The rest of Ash's Pokemon as well as Serena and her Pokemon gazed worriedly as tensions flare.

Aegislash then said this, " _So that's the famous Ash-Greninja people talk about these days? You are just as guilible as all the people around the world who accepted that lie! You don't know or haven't even grasped its true power!"_

Ash then said this, " _What you know more about this power? Greninja and I are the first ones in a hundred years to come across this!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Only a naïve fool would think that! I've been alive just as long as you have been Ash Ketchum, and I've seen the full extent of this power earlier in my life from my father and his master trainer! Whatever prediction Olympia made earlier had more errors than you could even comprehend!"_ Many gasps echoed.

Ash then said this, " _You're saying that your father, an Aegislash, and his trainer have mastered it before Greninja and I did?! And he did it secretly? How will we ever know if you're telling the truth? And how would you know so much of what Olympia told me?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Then let's finish this battle! En garde!"_

Ash then said this, " _Bring it! Greninja and I have not been beaten when in top form like this! We won't give up until we beat you! Greninja let's go! Water Shuriken!"_ Water-Type Ash-Greninja fires rounds of Water Shuriken.

Aegislash then said this, " _KING'S SHIELD!"_ Aegislash changed to Shield Form to block Water Shuriken, but while changing back to Blade Form he didn't anticipate Ash-Greninja homing in with another attack.

Ash then said this, " _Perfect! Night Slash let's go!"_ Dark-Type Ash-Greninja lands Night Slash which was supereffective on Aegislash sending the Royal Sword Pokemon skidding back.

Aegislash then said this, " _Lucky break! Let's see if you can out-maneuver my DOUBLE TEAM!"_ Several Aegislash copies in Shield Form appeared and surrounded Ash-Greninja.

Ash then said this, " _Greninja, let's use our instincts to find the real one."_ Together through their strong bond and Ash's Aura abilities, Ash and Ash-Greninja were able to find the real one.

Aegislash then said this, " _What a bore! HEAD SMASH!"_ Aegislash and his copies now in Blade Form charged in with Head Smash.

Ash then said this, " _Use Grass Knot followed by Hydro Cannon!"_ Grass-Type Ash-Greninja traps the real Aegislash with green weeds then changes to Water-Type Ash-Greninja and strikes with a powerful Hydro Cannon. All of Ash's Pokemon, Serena, and her Pokemon cheered.

Aero then said this, " _This may be a close battle, but Ash and Greninja are sure to win!"_

Serena then said this, " _AERO IS RIGHT! KEEP IT UP ASH AND GRENINJA!"_

Delphox then said this, " _Win this for us Grennie!"_ Aegislash got up slowly with a feral grin on his expression.

Aegislash then said this, " _Not bad! Not bad at all! My father's master would be impressed by how you and Ash-Greninja have managed to land those two attacks. BUT IT WILL TAKE A LOT MORE THAN THAT TO DEFEAT ME!"_

Ash then said this, " _Then we'll keep on attacking and attacking because that's how we win battles!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Attack all you want. I'll admit that Hydro Cannon packed quite a punch, but I took the hit on purpose!"_ Everyone gasped out of shock at the revelation.

Ash then said this, " _Why would you take such a powerful hit anyway?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Believe me. I have taken many hard hits from my battles, but I've always come out on top! Hydro Cannon is quite a strong move but it comes with a heavy price. Look at Ash-Greninja!"_ Ash-Greninja was panting and sweating heavily and took a knee.

Ash then said this, " _Greninja? Wait I'm feeling exhausted! NO!"_

Serena then said this, " _Oh no! Since Hydro Cannon hit Aegislash, Greninja must recharge his energy leaving him wide open!"_

Delphox then said this, " _Grennie! Get out of there!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Yes! Now Ash Ketchum you'll really understand that you and Greninja have a very long way to go before you two can think of even reaching new heights! Also Ash, you have a steeper hill to climb if you dare to even think of being the strongest Pokemon Master in the world! Now feel the wrath of SHOCKWAVE!"_ Aegislash electrocutes Ash-Greninja which was supereffective. Ash-Greninja cried out in severe pain, but the trouble didn't end there as Ash also got inflicted with the same pain.

Ash then said this, " _ARRRGGH! GRENINJA…STAY…STRONG! I BELIEVE IN YOU! AAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"_

Serena then said this, " _OH NO ASH!"_

Delphox then said this, " _GRENNIE! PLEASE BE ALRIGHT!"_ Ash's and Serena's Pokemon tried to soothe Serena and Delphox who were sobbing seeing their love interests in so much pain.

Aegislash then said this, " _It's over! SACRED SWORD!"_ That was the final blow for Ash-Greninja who crumbled to the ground unconscious and reverted back to Greninja.

Ash then said this, " _I…lost."_ Ash couldn't bear anymore of Greninja's physical pain and faints.

Serena then said this, " _Ash! Oh no Ash!"_

Delphox then said this, " _Grennie hold on!"_ Serena and Delphox went over to check on Ash and Greninja while the rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon stared at disbelief and shock. Aegislash inches closer.

Aegislash then said this, " _He's just like the others I have destroyed. At this rate, he may as well stop everything altogether."_

Serena then said this, " _Ash may have lost this one, but I know that Ash will bounce back and become stronger."_

Delphox then said this, " _The same goes with Greninja! I know he will get stronger with Ash!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _I don't care what you think! Clearly I have won, and Ash and Greninja will pay the price!"_ He inches closer which intimidated Serena and Delphox. Then Lady Goth steps in.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Stop this instant! Only a coward would injure the injured!"_ To everyone's surprise, Aegislash flinched at her harsh tone.

Aegislash then said this, " _Uh…uh. Fine, I won't do anything. I'll take my leave."_ Aegislash was about to leave, but Lady Goth used Psychic to prevent his exit.

Lady Goth then said this, " _You're not going anywhere until you explain to all of us why you are here in the first place Aegislash!"_ He flinched again much to everyone's surprise.

Aegislash then said this, " _Do I really have a choice?"_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Did you give Ash and Greninja a choice to stop so that they wouldn't be in this pain?!"_ He felt the strong pang of guilt and chose to stay back.

Serena then said this, " _Lady Goth, are you okay?"_ Lady Goth gave her her usual reassuring beaming smile.

Lady Goth then said this, " _I'm fine. Everyone, please take care of Ash and Greninja. I'll keep Aegislash on a tight leash."_ Serena and the rest of the Pokemon nodded. Some of the guys were in shock after seeing the sudden outbursts from the usually calm and cheerful Lady Goth.

August 8, 2012

Next morning, Ash finally wakes up to see a teary-eyed Serena asleep with her head on his chest. Serena immediately woke up seeing that Ash was already awake waiting for her to get up. They all spoke in the Aura Network.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, you're okay!"_ She hugs and kisses the daylights out of him. All of his and Serena's Pokemon happily came to greet Ash.

Pikachu then said this, " _We were so worried."_

Lucario then said this, " _We pulled an all-nighter trying to help you and Greninja recover."_

Ash then said this, " _Well I feel a lot better than I was last night although I'm a bit sore. How is Greninja?"_ Serena became a bit crestfallen.

Serena then said this, " _Delphox is using her Heal Pulse to help him recover, but he needs lots of rest. That battle last night took a toll on you both."_ Everyone watches as Delphox continuously applied her Heal Pulse to Greninja who was resting on her lap. Ash made his way to Greninja.

Ash then said this, " _I know. I wonder why Greninja and I share the same pain everytime he takes damage while in that new form. Did I push him too hard? Are we worth using that power?"_ Greninja then opens his eyes.

Delphox then said this, " _Grennie dear. Are you feeling better?"_

Greninja then said this, " _Yes because I'm in heaven when I lie on your lap."_ Everyone chuckles as Delphox blushes while sharing a kiss with Greninja.

Ash then said this, " _Greninja, I'm glad you are better. I hope you can forgive me for pushing you too hard."_ Ash bowed down out of remorse. Greninja calmly placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.

Greninja then said this, " _Ash, I never blamed you for our loss. Also, don't ever think you're worthless because to me you're not worthless. Remember why I chose you in the first place."_ Ash smiled with a few happy tears.

Ash then said this, " _Thank you Greninja."_ Ash and Greninja shared a manly hug. Then Serena and Delphox joined the two in the embrace. Then Lady Goth arrived followed by Lady Gard and Medicham with lots of warm food.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Everyone, breakfast is ready."_

Serena then said this, " _Wow. You see Ash. Lady Goth, Lady Gard, and Medicham have cooked while the rest of us kept trying to help you and Greninja recover."_

Ash then said this, " _Wow that's impressive. Thank you so much."_ Lady Goth, Lady Gard, and Medicham blushed out of modesty. Lady Gard and Medicham then snuggled up with Gallade and Lucario respectively.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Come and eat; you too Aegislash."_ Ash and Greninja winced seeing Aegislash.

Ash and Greninja then said this, " _Huh!? What are you doing here?"_ Lady Goth gazed sternly at Aegislash then switched to her cheery personality.

Lady Goth then said this, " _I insisted that he stayed. After all, he did agree to tell you and Greninja more about your power and how to properly handle it; right Aegislash?"_ She asked Aegislash in a sweet, yet threatening voice. Aegislash flinched and had a traumatized look knowing the consequences if he said no.

Aegislash then said this, " _Y-y-y-yes L-l-lady G-g-g-goth."_ Then Lucario whispered to Ash.

Lucario then said this, " _Lady Goth kept Aegislash on a tight leash because she probably likes him."_ Ash gave Lucario a strange look while Medicham giggled. Lady Goth grew furious with fire in her eyes.

Lady Goth then said this, " _NO WAY! I DON'T LIKE HIM!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Oh then why did you make him stay if you don't like him any one bit?"_ Several chuckles echoed. In fact, Medicham had difficulty suppressing her giggling due to her mate's ridiculous claims.

Aegislash then said this, " _Lucario's got a point."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _NO ONE ASKED YOU AEGISLASH!"_ Aegislash nervously smiled. Then Lady Goth pouted and turned her head the other way, but everyone saw the slight blush on her cheeks.

Medicham then said this, " _Now Lucario dear! Let Lady Goth do what she wants or I may have to put you on a tight leash too."_ Medicham and the other girls giggled seeing Lucario suddenly becoming fearful.

Ash then said this, " _Anyway, let's eat! We don't want to be starving! Lady Goth, Greninja and I can take it from here."_ Much to Lady Goth's surprise, Ash and Greninja immediately served breakfast to everyone including Aegislash.

Serena then said this, " _They sure are full of positive energy."_

Delphox then said this, " _Even after a tough loss, they just keep going."_ Lady Goth smiled out of admiration for Ash and Greninja.

Lady Goth then said this, " _I see why you two love them so much." I sure hope Ash and Greninja can set an example of manners for Aegislash._ Serena and Delphox nodded while watching Ash and Greninja adoringly. After eating and cleaning up, it was time for Aegislash to help Ash and Greninja. Serena and all her Pokemon as well as Ash's Pokemon sat down in the clearing outside the cave.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Now you must do what you agreed, or else!"_ Everyone had sweat-drops hearing that.

Lucario then said this, " _Hold the phone!"_

Medicham then said this, " _What is it Lucario? You sense something?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Yes. We got company. Hey! Aegislash wait!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _I bet I know what company we got! Eat my SACRED SWORD!"_ Aegislash struck a bunch of bushes with Sacred Sword and sent a familiar set of villains flying off into the sky.

Team Rocket Trio then said this, "NO FAIR! WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The Team Rocket Trio disappeared with a twinkle in the sky and Wobbuffet's scream echoing.

Serena then said this, " _Should have known that Team Rocket was on to us."_

Ash then said this, " _Thank you for the heads up Lucario. Good job sending them off Aegislash."_ Lucario grinned.

Aegislash then said this, " _Team Rocket, they're all bad! I'll find a way for them to suffer true pain for what they did to my father and his master!"_

Ash then said this, " _Wait what was that Aegislash?"_ Aegislash realized he almost let that one slip.

Aegislash then said this, " _It's nothing! I was just burning off steam!"_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Aegislash, we don't have all day! Get to the point already!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Fine! Ash I know everything about you because people talk loads of stuff about you. So don't be surprised about the things I bring up. First, you think Greninja was the first one you share that power? I disagree."_ Everone became confused.

Ash then said this, " _Wait! So then who has done it before?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _What about the time you and Cosmoenix had to fight Team Rocket and that madman Dr. Yung who created mirages of Legendary Pokemon?"_

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, I think I know what he means! Remember you both merged together! You were literally inside his head helping him defeat the mirages."_ Cosmoenix nodded

Ash then said this, " _Now that you said that, you could be right! I remember that when Cosmoenix got hit, I also felt the pain too."_

Aegislash then said this, " _That was then. What about now? Have you two tried merging lately?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _No. In fact, we would only do that if it is necessary."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Well why not try it out. Certainly you and Ash are more confident in being out and about side by side. I saw that when you rescued Scolipede, Aero, and Lady Goth."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Wait a second! If you know so much about what Ash did, then why did you come to us now? Are you spying on us for crooks like Team Rocket?"_ Aegislash grew livid.

Aegislash then said this, " _DON'T YOU DARE ASSOCIATE ME WITH THOSE VILLAINS! I WON'T FORGIVE WHAT TEAM ROCKET DID TO MY FATHER AND HIS MASTER!"_ Lady Goth flinched at his tone while Ash and company covered their ears.

Lucario then said this, " _Anyway, let's get back to what we're talking about."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Right! Let's have a practice battle. Ash, you and Cosmoenix will battle Aero. First, don't merge. Then you merge. We'll see if there is any increase in Cosmoenix's power and endurance when Ash merges with him. Also when they merge, we'll see if Ash still feels the pain like last time or resists it when Cosmoenix takes damage."_

Aero then said this, " _Sounds like fun! I've been itching for a workout."_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Ash, let's do this."_

Serena then said this, " _Be careful Ash, Aero, and Cosmoenix! Everyone, let's not get into the crossfire!"_ Serena and the rest of her Pokemon and Ash's Pokemon all moved to the side so Aero and Cosmoenix could battle.

Aero then said this, " _I'll start with DRAGON PULSE!"_

Ash then said this, " _Cosmoenix, use Astro Purge!"_ Dragon Pulse and Astro Purge were even in power resulting in many explosions.

Lucario then said this, " _What power! This is just overwhelming!"_

Aero then said this, " _Try STEEL WING for size!"_

Ash then said this, " _Use Luster Blade!"_ Aero and Cosmoenix sent sparks flying with both of their metal attacks grazing each other.

Aegislash then said this, " _Good! So far, Aero and Cosmoenix are equal in terms of strength and endurance."_

Ash then said this, " _Okay Cosmoenix let's do this!"_

Ash and Cosmoenix then said this, " _All for one and one for all!"_ They both glowed brightly and merged together.

Serena then said this, " _Look at that!"_ Facing Aero is Cosmoenix who had some of Ash's physical features such as messy hair, lightning bolt cheeks, and a red-white head top similar to Ash's cap.

Pikachu then said this, " _Where did Ash go?"_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _He's inside my head. Go on Ash, say something."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. Can you here me out there?"_ His voice echoed from Cosmoenix's body.

Lucario then said this, " _Yep! He is in there alright. Look through my Aura Sight. It looks like a control room where Ash could see all of Cosmoenix's surroundings and control his movements."_

Serena then said this, " _Yeah we can! Amazing isn't it?"_ Everyone roared in agreement.

Aegislash then said this, " _Okay, continue the battle! Ash and Cosmoenix, take the hits for now."_

Aero then said this, " _Here I come with DRAGON PULSE!"_ Dragon Pulse strikes Cosmoenix.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Ouch, that's stings like a burn. You okay there Ash?"_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. I didn't feel a thing. You know I think we both got this down!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Now the two of you battle for real!"_

Aero then said this, " _Third time's the charm with DRAGON PULSE!"_

Ash then said this, " _Use Astro Purge!"_ This time Astro Purge overwhelms Dragon Pulse and hits Aero.

Lucario then said this, " _Look at that! Cosmoenix's attack has increased in power this time around."_

Aero then said this, " _Have another STEEL WING!"_

Ash then said this, " _Use Luster Blade!"_ Sparks were flying with both of their metal attacks grazing each other.

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Something has got to give!"_

Ash then said this, " _Don't give up! USE EVERYTHING YOU GOT AND PUSH THROUGH! I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT COSMOENIX!"_ Ash then used his arms like a gesture to which Cosmoenix mimicked perfectly. Hence, Luster Blade overpowered Steel Wing and struck Aero.

Aero then said this, " _Whoa, Ash and Cosmoenix are one heck of a duo when they're working together literally in sync!"_ Everyone gawked at the amazing power.

Aegislash then said this, " _Okay, stop the battle."_ Aero and Cosmoenix landed back on the ground, and Cosmoenix and Ash split back to normal with the former regaining his original appearance.

Serena then said this, " _Ash! That was awesome!"_ She and all the Pokemon joined Ash in a group hug. Then Ash healed Aero and Cosmoenix after the practice battle.

Aegislash then said this, " _So Ash, how do you feel?"_

Ash then said this, " _I feel great! HAHA!"_ Serena hugs and kisses the daylights out of him.

Serena then said this, " _If you're feeling great, that makes all of us feel great too, right?"_ Everyone cheers in agreement.

Aegislash then said this, " _So how is this different from the first time?"_

Ash then said this, " _Well, the first time I was not sure how things would go for me and Cosmoenix. I also feared the worst every moment. Now I'm so confident that I feel that nothing could stop our dynamic duo."_

Aegislash then said this, " _You see. It was that prolonged fear early on that caused all that pain, but now you mastered that special power with Cosmoenix simply by having that strong will to protect him and using that power with confidence for good purposes!"_ Everyone had that AHA moment.

Ash then said this, " _So then what about me and Greninja?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Ash, you have lots of doubts and fears about using that power and enduring the pain. At the same time think about this said Greninja has always done his best for you and never failed no matter what. So what would you do to return the favor to him? Be honest with yourself because it comes from your heart. Also remember this said it's not the experience of winning or losing that matters, it's what you do with it."_

Ash then said this, " _Those words! Pikachu, that's what Dad told us many times before."_

Pikachu then said this, " _True, but it may be just coincidental that Aegislash phrased it like that."_

Aegislash then said this, " _I suggest you take this seriously because the best person to teach you that lesson is yourself!"_

Ash then said this, " _I know. I'm doing my best! Honest!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _We'll see about that."_ Suddenly, Ash hears an echo.

Ash then said this, " _That voice! You hear it?"_

Serena then said this, " _Yeah, I hear it too."_ Everyone else nods.

Pikachu then said this, " _It may have been a long time since I've heard it, but it sounds familiar."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. That voice is saying 'Papa' repeatedly. No way! I think I know who it is! Guys we got to go!"_ Aegislash watched as all but Pikachu get recalled into their pokeballs in Ash's Pokegear.

Serena then said this, " _We're coming too."_ Serena recalls all but Chupi into their pokeballs in her Pokegear. Ash, Serena, Pikachu, and Chupi began running off towards the direction of the voice. Then to Serena's surprise…

Serena then said this, " _Lady Goth why are you coming out?"_ Lady Goth comes out of her Pokeball in Serena's Pokegear and then grabs Aegislash by surprise using Psychic despite his double resistance to the type.

Aegislash then said this, " _Hey! What's wrong with you? I thought I was done with what you asked!"_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Aegislash, when Ash said 'we' that includes you! Now come along or I'll just drag you!"_ Ash and company had sweat-drops seeing Lady Goth comically pull Aegislash as they quickly left the clearing.


	5. The True Power of Love

August 8, 2012

Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, Aegislash, and Lady Goth ran along the path towards the sound of the voice until they encountered an Officer Jenny who had her police force man a blockade.

Officer Jenny then said this, "HALT! You can't go past this point on this path."

Serena then said this, "Officer Jenny, we heard echoes of someone screaming for help."

Officer Jenny then said this, "Yeah, it has been occurring lately for a while, but that's none of your concern. You all must turn back and find another route to Violet City."

Ash then said this, "But, we can't let that go ignored. I believe I know who might have been screaming, and I know I can help!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "Don't worry about a thing. We have the Ranger Union and the well-known Pokemon Doctor Brock Slate on the case. They can handle this better than you would."

Ash then said this, "Wait, you said Brock? I know him!"

Officer Jenny then said this, "Sure, everyone knows him." At that moment, a jeep pulls over at the blockade. A familiar tanned, squinty-eyed Pokemon Doctor comes out from the passenger seats.

Brock then said this, "Hey, it's Ash, Pikachu, and Serena!" Officer Jenny couldn't believe her eyes.

Officer Jenny then said this, "No kidding! You know them!? On second thought, I think I have seen them before. Yes! Ash you are the Elite Trainer with that awesome Greninja. You're Serena the Contest sensation and Kalos Queen! How rare it is to meet two well-known people at once?" Everyone had sweat-drops seeing Officer Jenny's sudden mood swing.

Brock then said this, "Yeah. I only first met Serena when she came to Kanto with Ash. I've known Ash for a long time. So what brings you two here?"

Ash then said this, "We heard screaming calling out for 'Papa' or something like that."

Brock then said this, "I know. I was going for an early lunch break when I got alerted about it. Officer Jenny, they can be a big help especially Ash since I've seen him pull off many feats."

Officer Jenny then said this, "If it's okay with Brock, then you all can enter." Then Brock pulls out several roses and kneels before Officer Jenny much to her confusion.

Brock then said this, "Oh thank you Officer Jenny for helping my friends. Now if only if you could help me – AAAAHHHH! I…NEED…LOVE!" His Croagunk popped out and used Poison Jab on him. Everyone chuckled and had sweat-drops seeing this recurring gag.

Serena then said this, "Did Brock ever have a reality check?"

Ash then said this, "To be honest, I don't know!" Ash and company boarded the jeep, and Brock drove them past the blockade. Then they all exchanged stories about what they're up to.

Brock then said this, "So you two are traveling together. Ash is going for various Elite-level tournaments. I've seen the Roses Cup. Well done Ash. You even got a Latios, Scolipede, and a Klefki. I've also seen the new data regarding Cosmoenix and Greninja from Professor Oak."

Ash then said this, "Well it's a working progress." He told Brock about the side effects of Ash-Greninja and about his recent training with Cosmoenix.

Brock then said this, "Interesting. You and Greninja are like two sides of the same coin literally if you two can sense and feel the same thing together with that new power. You also believe that Cosmoenix may have a similar power like Greninja's. Well nothing comes easy, but if you put your heart into it, you'll figure everything out."

Ash then said this, "Yeah. Also you won't believe it, but this Aegislash is still wild."

Brock then said this, "Yeah. It's hard to believe that Serena's Gothitelle is his chaperone."

Serena then said this, "You should see them together sometime. I find it quite cute." Everyone chuckled as Aegislash and Lady Goth blushed.

Brock then said this, "Serena I've seen your performances lately. I bet you took a page from Ash's book."

Ash then said this, "Oh, it's all Serena's hard work that helped her win two Contest ribbons and one Princess Key so far." Serena blushes.

Serena then said this, "Well Ash, no matter how modest you are about my wins, you are still my inspiration."

Brock then said this, "Hey, at that rate, I wouldn't be surprised if you two become a couple." He chuckled seeing Ash and Serena blush out of embarrassment.

Ash then said this, "So where are we going?"

Brock then said this, "I'll explain when we get there. This is why I had to leave Summer Camp earlier. You may want to see for yourselves." Moments later they arrived at a camp right by an isolated beach and got out of the jeep.

Ash then said this, "Whoa, you're not kidding." Ash and company see lots of Water-Type Pokemon near the shore.

Serena then said this, "There are all kinds of Water Pokemon near the shore. My goodness, are those Phione? Look a Kyogre!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah! How did they end up here?"

Brock then said this, "That's what we're trying to find out. We first saw all of these Water-Type Pokemon all injured and all washed up on shore. So for the past month or so, we managed to heal most of them. However, their leader is still struggling to cope. It often cries frequently often screaming 'Papa'. Now I think about it said Ash does that remind you of a certain Pokemon you cared for a few days since it hatched from an egg? It often called you 'Papa' because it imprinted you as its parent." Suddenly, the screams occur again.

Ash then said this, "There I hear the screams."

Brock then said this, "Then let's go." Soon they met up with the doctors and the Pokemon Rangers at the site. Ash recognized one of the Pokemon Rangers.

Ash then said this, "Hey, it's Jackie." Pokemon Ranger Jackie grins.

Jackie then said this, "Well, if it isn't Ash. Something tells me that we're in for a trip down memory lane." Suddenly, they see two Pokemon Doctors trying to calm down the crying Pokemon.

Brock then said this, "Jim and John, any luck?" Said Pokemon Doctors sighed.

Jim then said this, "So far no luck Brock. It keeps calling out for its Papa. We don't even know who the Papa is."

John then said this, "Plus the other Pokemon we treated won't even leave unless we help this one recover. Say, who are those two?"

Brock then said this, "Meet Ash Ketchum and Serena Yvonne. They're both traveling trainers. Ash and I go way back. Meet Jim and John. They're my buddies from Pokemon Doctor School. Say would you be okay if Ash gives a hand? I have a hunch he may know something about this since he and I have seen this Pokemon before." Ash took a closer look.

Ash then said this, "You're right Brock. That's a Manaphy! No way! Could it be the one?" The crying Manaphy then sees Ash and slowly calmed down.

Manaphy then said this, " _Papa? Papa is back! Papa is back! I love you Papa! "_ Manaphy jumped into Ash's arms, nuzzled him, and cried tears of joy much to everyone surprise.

Jackie then said this, "I knew this would happen!"

John then said this, "Great Scott! That Manaphy is so happy that even his friends are celebrating!" Everyone watched as all the Water-Type Pokemon at the shore cheered seeing that Manaphy is cheerful especially Kyogre who shot out a celebratory water spout from his blow hole.

Jim then said this, "How did Ash do that?"

Serena then said this, "Either way, that Manaphy is so cute calling you 'Papa'. So that's the Pokemon you and Brock talked about earlier." Ash and Brock nodded.

Jackie then said this, "Looks like we're having a reunion." A familiar circus band arrives.

Ash then said this, "Yeah. It's Ship, Kyle, Meredith, and…" Brock was lovestruck seeing the fourth member of the band and family.

Brock then said this, "LIZABETH!" Brock runs up to the girl Lizabeth.

Lizabeth then said this, "Whoa, Brock it's has been so long! And look you're a Pokemon Doctor! How cool is that?" Brock then kneels.

Brock then said this, "Oh it's great! But what would be even greater is the love that will bind us together for all eternity – OUCH! WHY ME!?" Once again, everyone chuckles seeing Croagunk keeping Brock in check with Poison Jab and dragging him away.

Serena then said this, "So who are they, and how are they related to what's going on here?"

Lizabeth then said this, "My family and I are descended from an ancient group of people known as the People of the Water. The People of the Water are connected to the ocean and the Pokemon that live near or in it. According to legend, through their powers, the People of the Water created the Sea Temple Samiya and the Sea Crown as its source of power. Of course over time, many evil people have tried to find Samiya. So the King of the Sea hid Samiya in the seas. However, in order to protect Samiya, the Prince of the Sea and his friends must find it. Who is the Prince of the Sea? It's none other than Manaphy here. Because of our connection to the People of the Water, we were able to sense this disturbance and come here as quickly as we could."

Meredith then said this, "The previous time, we managed to protect Manaphy from a rogue pirate and helped him find and protect Samiya."

Ash then said this, "What kind of disturbance happened this time?"

Jackie then said this, "Over the past month, the Ranger Union has received several reports of all kinds of Water-Type Pokemon being washed up around this area. Now that we have identified this Manaphy, it makes sense to say that something may have forced them to abandon Samiya. Now the difficult task at hand is to help them find Samiya again."

Ship then said this, "That's right. Samiya is only visible when it is time for Manaphy and his friends to return to it. On the night of a lunar eclipse, the moon glows red which will temporarily make Samiya visible. But when the lunar eclipse goes away, Samiya goes away too."

Meredith then said this, "The lunar eclipse will occur tonight. With some luck, we can all help Manaphy and his friends get to Samiya that time."

Ash then said this, "You hear that Manaphy? We'll help you and your friends find your home! What do you say?" Manaphy beamed.

Manaphy then said this, " _Yay! Yay! More time with Papa! More time with Papa!"_ Everyone smiled seeing the young Prince of the Sea and his friends all happy.

Ash then said this, "Yeah you're right Manaphy!" Manaphy nuzzles Ash even more.

Kyle then said this, "We can take our boat the Blue Lagoon for the trip. The sooner we leave the better."

Soon, Ash and company set sail on the Blue Lagoon. Manaphy stayed with Ash while the rest of the Water-Type Pokemon swam after the boat. Jackie went with Ash and company while his fellow rangers stayed behind to survey the area. On deck, everyone sat down for an early and filling evening supper. Ash and Serena managed to feed all of their Pokemon including Manaphy and Aegislash upon Lady Goth's demands before joining the rest of the crew to eat. After eating, Ash and company concluded with tea.

Brock then said this, "I must say Ash said you have definitely come a long way when it comes to caring for your Pokemon, feeding them the right food, and keeping them in excellent health. Looks like you're also the chip off the ole Doc Brock the Breeder!" Everyone chuckled.

Ash then said this, "Serena and I help each other and our Pokemon. Even our Pokemon have our backs. We're like one family." Manaphy perked up with gleaming eyes hearing that.

Serena then said this, "That's because you care so much for our Pokemon no matter what. Because of that, we're all more motivated to care for you."

Brock then said this, "That wonderful. I don't know why I'm saying this but Manaphy would be beyond thrilled to be with you Ash. Just look at him."

Ash then said this, "Huh really? Manaphy is that true?" Manaphy beamed at him.

Manaphy then said this, " _I love you Papa! I really wish I could be with you!"_

Jackie then said this, "But keep in mind that Manaphy plays a critical role in ruling Samiya. So the main goal is to find it for him and his friends. Once we do, Manaphy will need to go and protect it."

Serena then said this, "I know, but I think Ash should give Manaphy all the care he needs until we find the temple. After all, they only have little time to be together."

Manaphy then said this, " _Mama is right! Papa, is she my Mama?"_ All of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon chuckled.

Serena then said this, "Me Mama? Oh dear!" She blushes madly wondering how Manaphy somehow knew that she and Ash are together as a couple.

Ash then said this, "I think Manaphy is starting to open his heart to you Serena. Normally he would cling on to me and only me. Manaphy, would you like to spend time with Mama?" Ash winks at Serena who blushes further.

Manaphy then said this, " _Yes! Yes! Please Mama?"_ He stares at Serena with cute baby-doll like eyes.

Serena then said this, "Sure darling. Aww you really are cute." She cradled Manaphy in her arms affectionately like a mother would do to her child.

Jackie then said this, "I really don't want to interfere in such sensitive moments, but this is turning out like last time. Ash, I'm sure you know what I mean. You cannot let Manaphy get emotionally attached to anyone of us!" He raised his voice loud enough to startle Manaphy and make him cry.

Manaphy then said this, " _Waaaaahh! Waaahhh! Mama! Papa! Chase meanie out! Chase meanie out!"_ His screaming caused others nearby to cover their ears.

Serena then said this, "Please don't cry! Dear Manaphy please don't cry!" She tried her best to calm him down.

Ash then said this, "Jackie, you didn't have to raise your voice like that!"

Pikachu then said this, " _Oh no. I think some of Manaphy's friends are coming on board!"_ Soon a bunch of Pelipper, Wingull, Phione, and surprisingly the Kyogre came up to the deck.

Jackie then said this, "Geez I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Still the Water Pokemon glared daggers at him.

Pikachu then said this, " _Don't worry. Ash and Serena will make sure that Manaphy never cries."_

Lucario then said this, " _Please, don't be angry. I know Ash and Serena love and care for Manaphy as much as you do."_ The rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon all grouped together to calm down Manaphy's friends. Ash walks up to Serena who is still trying to soothe the crying Manaphy.

Serena then said this, "Oh Ash, I'm doing my best."

Ash then said this, "Don't worry. Manaphy everything will be fine." He gently stroked Manaphy which finally calmed him down.

Manaphy then said this, " _Papa you promise? Mama promise too?"_

Ash and Serena then said this, "Yes we do." Manaphy stopped whimpering and then smiled.

Manaphy then said this, " _Yay! Mama and Papa love me! Mama and Papa love me!"_ His Water-Type Pokemon friends also calmed down.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash and Serena. They all say they're okay with you two caring for Manaphy as long as you two keep him happy."_ Ash and Serena nodded.

Jackie then said this, "Oh man that was too close."

Brock then said this, "I think you should be more considerate about Manaphy's feelings. He is still a young Pokemon."

Jackie then said this, "I guess you're right. The only thing I hope is that Samiya can be preserved for Manaphy, his friends, and all Water-Type Pokemon that live there."

Ship then said this, "I'm sure Ash and Serena will help all of us fulfill that."

Jackie then said this, "Well, I'm going to scout ahead. You do remember what I said. Whoever has chased Manaphy and his friends away from Samiya could be after all of us. We need to stay safe."

Ash then said this, "We can help. Some of my Water-Types can protect Manaphy's friends down in the water while my Flying-Types can protect us from the air. Everyone else can stay on deck." His Pokemon nodded.

Serena then said this, "Help Ash and his Pokemon out." Her Pokemon mainly followed their mates while Lady Goth kept a close eye on Aegislash. Aegislash huddled into a secluded spot on the Blue Lagoon and stared at the parental interaction between Manaphy with Ash and Serena. Then he pulled out a picture of when he was a young Honedge. The picture contains his mother a Gothitelle, his father an Aegislash, his father's trainer, the said trainer's family and other Pokemon in the background. The trainer's family consisted of his wife and his awfully familiar raven-haired son. Next to the kid were three Pikachu said one of them belonging to the trainer, the second one belonging to the wife, and the third one who is a brotherly figure to the young boy. Aegislash sighed.

Aegislash thinks to himself. _If only if I could have the courage to tell Ash and Pikachu._ His thoughts got interrupted by Lady Goth.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Aegislash, what's that you're holding?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _It's nothing of your concern."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Really? Then why were you staring at it like as if you are treasuring it?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _It's my personal business! I don't need you snooping around my privacy. Then again, I don't understand why you brought me all the way to this joint! I never signed up for this!"_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Although you did help Ash earlier regarding Greninja, you are still hiding something from Ash and Pikachu. No dirty or dangerous secret will be hidden from me because I know I'll always find out and tell Ash, Serena, and all of my friends, all that I have considered my true family because they deserve to know too. And it's not just them I care about; for Arceus' sake, I care a lot about you! Even Ash and Serena never ignore you! Everyone regards you as of the family even if you don't believe that! Otherwise you would be alone starving all day and night!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _I don't need your care! Believe it or not, I have been alone as long as I remember. I learned how to survive alone. I am independent and self-reliant. I can forage for food by myself without the care for the world if I wanted to! Hey let me go!"_ Lady Goth used Psychic to hold Aegislash.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Try as long as you want. You are not going to leave me and my family without telling us what you have been hiding! I will go ahead and peer into your mind even if it means using force!"_ Just as she was about to do that, Lucario's voice echoed throughout causing Lady Goth to free Aegislash from her Psychic hold.

Lucario then said this, " _Everyone we got company, not the one we keep!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Hold that thought Lady Goth!"_ Lady Goth immediately followed Aegislash who joined the rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon on deck in gearing up for what's coming. Brock, Jackie, Lizabeth, Ship, Kyle, and Meredith also joined.

Brock then said this, "I bet Lucario must have sensed something."

Ash then said this, "He sure did. We all need to be ready. Serena, please keep Manaphy safe with you."

Serena then said this, "Okay Ash. You be careful too."

Manaphy then said this, " _Papa, be safe! Save my friends!"_

Brock then said this, "I think Manaphy is worried about his friends."

Ship then said this, "We upgraded our boat with a Pokemon shelter where we can house in all Water-Type Pokemon of all sizes. All of Manaphy's friends including Kyogre should fit."

Ash then said this, "Great. So my Pokemon will fight the enemies while Serena's Pokemon will direct Manaphy's friends to safety. C'mon let's go!" Lucario and Medicham nodded and broadcasted the respective instructions. As if on cue, Aero and Cosmoenix became invisible.

Ash then said this, "Uh oh! If Aero and Cosmoenix became invisible, that could mean something big is coming our way." Suddenly several dozen choppers all with a familiar purple stylized 'R' appeared.

Brock then said this, "Oh no! That's Team Rocket!" Soon several grunts parachuted down to the Blue Lagoon and surrounded Ash and company. Aegislash gritted his teeth as his anger slowly builds up, and he turns himself invisible without anyone noticing. Then the Team Rocket Duo of Cassidy and Butch arrived in their hover packs.

Cassidy and Butch then said this, "We're right here! So you better listen with fear!"

Cassidy then said this, "Prepare for trouble! Your days are numbered!"

Butch then said this, "Make it double because you are out-numbered!"

Cassidy then said this, "To infect the world with devastation!"

Butch then said this, "To blight all people in every nation!"

Cassidy then said this, "To denounce the goodness of truth and love!"

Butch then said this, "To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

Cassidy then said this, "Cassidy!"

Butch then said this, "And Butch, of course!"

Cassidy then said this, "We're Team Rocket, circling Earth all day and night!"

Butch then said this, "Surrender to us now or you will surely lose the fight!" Their Raticate and Shuckle came out and did their poses.

Brock then said this, "It's Cassidy!"

Ash then said this, "And Bitch!" This got Butch blowing off steam angrily.

Butch then said this, "IT'S BUTCH! NOT BITCH! YOU TWERPS ALWAYS MESS IT UP!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, just like you always are up to no good!"

Cassidy then said this, "We're not letting you all off the hook! We're here for that Manaphy!" She pointed at Manaphy who whimpered out of fear.

Serena then said this, "You're not laying a finger on him!" She clutched Manaphy in her arms and moved closer to Ash who wrapped his arms around her and Manaphy. The rest of Ash and company nodded.

Brock then said this, "So you're the ones who attacked Samiya and forced Manaphy and all the Water-Type Pokemon to flee? How low can you get?"

Cassidy then said this, "We'll do whatever it takes to fulfill our organization's goals even if it means using force!" Then Dr. Namba arrives on his Hover pack.

Ash then said this, "It's Dr. Bambi!" Dr. Namba blew a fuse like Butch did.

Dr. Namba then said this, "IT'S NAMBA! Just so you know Ketchum, our boss has been keeping a sharp eye on you! You have costed Team Rocket a fortune back in Indigo Plateau which forced my division to relocate from abroad! And what Cassidy meant by force is that we'll use lethal force since you're here! So do what's good for you and surrender Manaphy and all of the Water-Type Pokemon to Team Rocket or else!" The Team Rocket forces brought out their Pokemon ready to battle.

Ash then said this, "We won't let you get in our way!"

Dr. Namba then said this, "Fine! ATTACK!" Before the Team Rocket forces could move a muscle, several rounds of Shadow Balls came out of nowhere and knocked out the Team Rocket Pokemon. Ash knew who it was.

Ash then said this, "Aegislash!" Aegislash appeared with a murderous look.

Dr. Namba then said this, "Get that Aegislash now!" More Pokemon from Team Rocket were called out.

Ash then said this, "Aegislash, stop and leave it to us!" His Pokemon got ready for battle.

Aegislash then said this, " _NO! Team Rocket will pay for what they did to my father and his master! FEEL MY WRATH!"_ He swooped down and attacked the evil forces left and right.

Pikachu then said this, " _STOP! DON'T RUSH INTO THIS!"_ But Aegislash didn't listen and kept unleashing attacks.

Aegislash then said this, " _FLASH CANNON, IRON HEAD, SHADOW BALL, SHADOW CLAW, NIGHT SLASH, SACRED SWORD, HEAD SMASH, AERIAL ACE, SHOCKWAVE!"_ In what seemed like a blur, he sent all the Team Rocket Pokemon blasting off with his powerful attacks. All the Team Rocket forces stared with fear.

Cassidy then said this, "You think what I'm thinking?"

Butch then said this, "Yeah. Great minds think alike. Let's book!"

Team Rocket Grunts then said this, "RUN!" But Aegislash wasn't done.

Aegislash then said this, " _YOU DON'T DESERVE ANY MERCY!"_ To Ash and company's shock and disgust, Aegislash attacked the Team Rocket forces viciously. However, Butch and Cassidy escaped with their jet packs onto Dr. Namba's chopper.

Dr. Namba then said this, "Mark my words! We will be back!" Dr. Namba, Butch, and Cassidy flew off in their chopper followed by the other fleet of Team Rocket choppers.

Ash and company stare at disbelief at the scene. Aegislash takes note of everyone staring at him seeing that his blade was stained red from the action.

Aegislash then said this, " _If you don't mind, I like to be alone."_ Aegislash drifts away with eyes watching him.

August 9, 2012

Meanwhile, Ash, Serena, Kyle, Lizabeth, and all of their Pokemon helped clean up the deck on the Blue Lagoon and situated themselves catching the fresh ocean air. It was close to 1AM.

Manaphy then said this, " _I'm scared! I'm scared of what happened!"_ Manaphy whimpered.

Ash then said this, "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you even it means staying up throughout the night."

Manaphy then said this, " _Sword guy is a big meanie!"_

Serena then said this, "It's okay Manaphy. Aegislash won't hurt you because he cares about you too. We don't know why he brutally attacked Team Rocket like that." She and Ash rub Manaphy to comfort him. Then Brock, Jim, John, Jackie, Ship, and Meredith arrived.

Ash then said this, "How are Manaphy's friends?"

Brock then said this, "They're doing great. Despite what happened earlier, all the Pokemon are back out in the water following the boat."

Ash then said this, "See Manaphy. There is nothing to worry about. We'll get you and your friends back to your home." Everyone smiles seeing Manaphy happily nuzzling Ash.

Kyle then said this, "I hope Aegislash is alright. I wonder what gotten into him."

Ash then said this, "Well, let's gets some sleep. I think the lunar eclipse would happen in a few hours from now." Few hours into the early morning, Ash and company were waken up by Ship arrived.

Ship then said this, "It's time. Look at the moon! The lunar eclipse could come any moment now!" Ash and company got ready to see the lunar eclipse. Suddenly, the full moon starts turning red in color. Then just ahead, the Sea Temple slowly surfaces out of the ocean.

Ash then said this, "There is Samiya." Manaphy's friends began cheering.

Brock then said this, "Manaphy and his friends will finally get home." The rest of the crew came over.

Jackie then said this, "Manaphy does not seem eager to go back." Ash cuddles Manaphy.

Meredith then said this, "Probably it's because he'll have to say goodbye to Ash. It must be very hard if Manaphy is emotionally attached to him."

Ash then said this, "I know how you feel Manaphy, but Samiya is your home. You need to protect it along with your friends." Manaphy had tears.

Manaphy then said this, " _Papa, don't forget me. I love you."_ Ash affectionately pets Manaphy.

Ash then said this, "I won't forget you. You always have a special place in all of our hearts, right Serena?" Serena smiles radiantly and hugs both Ash and Manaphy.

Manaphy then said this, " _Will you always be my Mama? Will you take care of Papa?"_ Serena blushes.

Serena then said this, "Of course I always will." Manaphy nuzzles Serena.

Ash then said this, "Your friends are waiting for you Manaphy. Good luck. Be safe." Manaphy jumps into the ocean. Ash and company watch as Manaphy led the group of Phione towards Samiya when suddenly…

Kyle then said this, "Hey what's that?" At that moment, several submarines surface out of the water while more choppers appear from the horizon. The submarines and choppers all had the 'R' logo.

Ash then said this, "Oh no! Team Rocket is back!" Manaphy and his friends became frightened and tried to escape. Dr. Namba, Cassidy, and Butch reveal themselves from their chopper.

Dr. Namba then said this, "Capture them all including that Manaphy!" In one split second, Manaphy and all of the Phione were captured in nets.

Manaphy then said this, " _PAPA!"_ The other Water Type Pokemon cried out urgently.

Ash then said this, "We got to do something and save Manaphy and the Phione!" Suddenly out of nowhere, Aegislash comes.

Aegislash then said this, " _Then let's go! I'm going with you to teach Team Rocket to never abuse Pokemon! I can't stand seeing Pokemon getting hurt like that!"_ Ash nodded, and Aegislash accompanied Ash.

Jackie then said this, "Then I'll use my Vontanage and…Huh?"

Brock then said this, "I think Ash is way ahead of you. Look!" Ash, Pikachu, Lucario, Aegislash, and Greninja rode on Blastoise followed by Kingler, Gyarados, Feraligatr, Crawdaunt, Floatzel, Samurott, Dragalge, and all the wild Water-Type Pokemon.

Serena then said this, "We need to help Ash!" Serena and her Pokemon rode on Lapras, Milotic, and Gorebyss following Ash and his group.

Jackie then said this, "In that case, let's follow them so we can help save the Pokemon!" Ship and Kyle steered the Blue Lagoon towards the chaos while Brock helped Lizabeth and Meredith ready a lifeboat.

Dr. Namba then said this, "Now we use Manaphy for our next phase which is draining all the energy from Samiya's Crown to be used for Team Rocket's ambitions." Using the controls, Dr. Namba restrained the crying Manaphy in an energy case on top of the platform on the main submarine. Cassidy looks at the security camera.

Cassidy then said this, "We got intruders! It's that Ketchum brat and his Pokemon!"

Butch then said this, "They're trying to foil our plans!" Dr. Namba growled angrily and activated the intercom.

Dr. Namba then said this, "Grunts! Stop Ketchum and his Pokemon! He's on Team Rocket's hit list! USE LETHAL FORCE!"

En route to saving Manaphy and the group of Phione, Ash and company encounter the Team Rocket grunts that brought out their armies of Pokemon and wielded electric batons.

Ash then said this, " _They're serious!"_

Lucario then said this, " _Serena and her Pokemon want to help us."_

Ash then said this, " _I don't want her to be hurt. Still I will need Serena's help. Lucario, tell Medicham to tell Serena this…"_ Lucario nodded.

Serena and her Pokemon then got the message.

Medicham then said this, " _Lucario says that Ash wants us to free Manaphy and the group of Phione while he and his gang handle Team Rocket. Aero, Cosmoenix, and the Water-Type Pokemon will help us!"_ At that moment, Aero, Cosmoenix, and the Water-Type Pokemon arrived.

Serena then said this, " _Aero? Cosmoenix? Will Ash be okay?"_

Aero then said this, " _Don't worry about Ash. He and his Pokemon can handle anything."_

Cosmoenix then said this, " _Point is that all of us need to rescue Manaphy and his friends. Ash sent us to cover you and your Pokemon because he and his Pokemon care about you girls."_ Serena and her Pokemon blushed.

Lapras thinks. _Does that mean Samurott cares about me too?_ Her thoughts were snapped by Serena.

Serena then said this, "Okay! Let's do this and go full speed ahead!"

Back with Ash and his gang who were fighting Team Rocket grunts on their submarines;

Ash then said this, " _Let them have it gang!"_ In addition to his Pokemon already out, Ash called out Pidgeot, Charizard, Gengar, Primape, Dragonite, Espeon, Heracross, Noctowl, Sceptile, Gallade, Glalie, Metagross, Staraptor, Infernape, Garchomp, Roserade, Dusknoir, Zoroark, Volcarona, Rotom, Talonflame, Klefki, Hawlucha, and Noivern who joined in beating up the evil Team Rocket forces. But as more Grunts were defeated, more came out from the submarines' hatches with more vicious Pokemon and more lethal weapons ready.

Pikachu then said this, " _Hey Ash, Team Rocket is not kidding when they say lethal force! Why don't we take it up a notch?"_ Ash nodded and raised his Mega Ring.

Ash then said this, " _Okay gang! We're going all in! MEGA EVOLVE!"_ Pidgeot, Charizard, Blastoise, Gyarados, Gengar, Heracross, Sceptile, Gallade, Glalie, Metagross, and Garchomp went through Mega Evolution.

Meanwhile, Dr. Namba was furious.

Dr. Namba then said this, "Those fools! Our forces have been equipped with powerful weapons and Pokemon and still can't hold off some kid!"

Butch then said this, "We got bigger problems! Look over there!"

Cassidy then said this, "It appears that girl and her Pokemon freed all of the captured Pokemon!"

Butch then said this, "And our Grunts tried stopping her but it appears Ketchum's Cosmoenix and Aero have been protecting her!"

Dr. Namba then said this, "I could care less about the Pokemon. We can still use Manaphy as a ransom and force it to obey while keeping these pests at bay!"

Outside, Serena and her Pokemon as well as the Water-Type Pokemon freed the group of Phione who pointed at Manaphy who was struggling.

Serena then said this, "Right, we need to free Manaphy!" Serena then sees Brock, John, Jim, and Jackie in a lifeboat sailing from the Blue Lagoon.

Brock then said this, "Serena, send all the wild Pokemon our way!"

Jackie then said this, "We'll help them get to Samiya. You try to free Manaphy and then send him our way too!" She, her Pokemon, Aero, and Cosmoenix nodded. Then Dr. Namba, Butch, and Cassidy appeared.

Cassidy then said this, "Little twerpette! You have the nerve to mess things up for us!" Several grunts had their Pokemon out and weaponry ready, and they encircled Serena, her Pokemon, Aero, and Cosmoenix blocking any attempts to escape.

Manaphy then said this, " _Mama, help meee!"_

Serena then said this, "You let go of Manaphy right now! He's not yours to torture and abuse!"

Butch then said this, "Who says you had to boss us around? It's best for you to surrender! If you move an inch, you'll get zapped!" Suddenly, several blurs of attacks came out of nowhere and knocked out the Team Rocket grunts and their Pokemon into the ocean. Serena and her company were elated.

Serena then said this, "Ash! That's perfect timing!" Ash grinned as he and his company arrived and escorted the wild Water-Type Pokemon to safety. Those of Ash's Pokemon who were Mega-Evolved reverted back to normal.

Manaphy then said this, " _Papa! You're here!"_

Ash then said this, "Hold on Manaphy! We'll get you out of there! Serena, let us handle this. Go with the Pokemon." Serena and her Pokemon nodded and followed the Water-Type Pokemon to safety. Dr. Namba, Butch, and Cassidy weren't pleased.

Dr. Namba then said this, "You insufferable troublemaker! We'll have to teach you a very hard lesson, your very last one! Attack him!" He, Butch, and Cassidy immediately sent out an Electivire, Shuckle, and Granbull respectively.

Ash then said this, " _Pikachu, Greninja, and Aegislash let's fight together!"_ The three nodded, and they took their battling positions on the submarine platform.

Cassidy then said this, "What's that smirk for twerp? Granbull, use Crunch!"

Butch then said this, "Shuckle, use Sludge Bomb!"

Dr. Namba then said this, "Electivire, use Thunder!"

Ash then said this, " _Pikachu, use Iron Tail on Granbull! Greninja, use Water Shuriken on Shuckle! Aegislash, use Head Smash on Electivire!"_ The combination of attacks knocked out the three opponents.

Butch and Cassidy then said this, "NO! WE LOST!"

Dr. Namba then said this, "NO WAY – UF!"Electivire slammed into Dr. Namba who in turn accidentally smashed his remote causing the device restraining Manaphy to explode sending Manaphy flying.

Manaphy then said this, " _PAPA! HELP ME!"_ Ash made a big jump and catches Manaphy safely.

Ash then said this, "You okay Manaphy?" Manaphy smiled and nuzzled him.

Manaphy then said this, " _I'm fine! Love you Papa!"_ Ash smiled.

Ash then said this, " _Great. Greninja, protect Manaphy and send him to Serena."_ Greninja took Manaphy to Serena. An enraged Dr. Namba wasn't ready to give up yet.

Dr. Namba then said this, "Now you have really done it Ketchum! I'll just take Manaphy even it means sending you down to your graves!" He activated an electrical discharger on his chopper and fired it. Serena, Delphox, Lady Goth, Greninja, and Manaphy stared fearfully as they were in the line of fire of that electrical attack. Ash immediately sprung into action.

Ash then said this, "NOT GONNA HAPPEN! I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY FAMILY! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHHH!" He takes the hit and gets electrocuted much to his friends' horror.

Serena then said this, "ASH NO!" The rest of Ash's friends stared speechless after seeing what happened. Greninja stared at Ash wide-eyed as Ash fell in the ocean water.

Greninja then said this, " _Ash…no Ash!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Oh just wait till they really feel my wrath for WHAT THEY JUST DID!"_ He reached for his blade but paused as Greninja spoke to him.

Greninja then said this, " _Aegislash I got to do something! Ash needs my help! Protect Delphox, Serena, and the others for me!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Fine Greninja! Make it quick!"_ Greninja nodded. It was getting close to sunrise.

Dr. Namba then said this, "HAHA! Looks like Ketchum paid the ultimate price. A new era dawns upon us, and a promotion by our Boss is imminent. I bet Ketchum is being eaten up by all the Sharpedo swimming in these waters! Now hand over Manaphy or should I send you all down with him, especially that Aegislash!"

Cassidy then said this, "There is nowhere to run or hide! Manaphy will be ours!"

Butch then said this, "We got the firepower to make that happen!" More Team Rocket choppers appeared, and several Grunts parachuted down on to the submarines and called out their Pokemon which were equipped with Team Rocket's signature rage crowns. Serena was in a mix of tears and rage while she clutched Manaphy.

Serena then said this, "No! YOU WILL NEVER GET MANAPHY! I'LL PROTECT HIM NO MATTER WHAT! ALSO ASH WILL NOT BE BEATEN! HE WILL STOP YOU JUST AS HE HAS STOPPED TEAM ROCKET SEVERAL TIMES BEFORE!" She closed her eyes and silently prayed. Manaphy heard her thoughts, and he closed his eyes and he briefly glows.

Meanwhile in the abyss of the ocean, Ash was slowly regaining consciousness.

Ash then said this, " _Man my head hurts! Greninja, is that you?"_ Greninja appears and grasped his hands.

Greninja then said this, " _Ash, are you okay?"_

Ash then said this, " _I'm fine, but how did you manage to dive all the way down unless...WOW! You learned Dive!"_

Greninja then said this, " _Well I had to rescue you. You saved my life back there! Now we need to protect our family, Manaphy, and his friends. They need our help. Ash, it's time we take ourselves to the next level! I'm ready!"_

Ash then said this, " _Yes. Huh what's that voice? Wait, that's Serena's voice!"_

Greninja then said this, " _Wait, how can you hear her from all the way down here?"_

Ash then said this, " _Manaphy must be communicating Serena's thoughts to me using Heart Swap!"_

Serena via Heart Swap then said this, " _Ash, please don't leave us. Please be okay. We love you. We need you. More importantly, Manaphy and I need you! Be strong!"_ Then Greninja hears Delphox's voice.

Delphox via Heart Swap then said this, " _Grennie, please keep yourself and Ash safe, and help us. No matter what happens, I'll always love you."_ The Heart Swap is gone.

Ash then said this, " _Greninja."_

Greninja then said this, " _Ash."_

Ash and Greninja then said this, " _LET'S GET STRONGER TOGETHER WITH OUR HEARTS AND SOULS UNITED AS ONE!"_ They grasped each other's hands, and a powerful bright blue light illuminates from them…

Back above water, Brock, John, Jim, and Jackie stayed put.

John then said this, "Serena and Manaphy are being pinned down there."

Jim then said this, "We've got to rescue them. Ash took a hit and fell in the ocean."

Brock then said this, "Don't worry about Ash. If I know him, he'll be just fine."

John then said this, "Whoa, you're confident about him." Brock grinned.

Brock then said this, "Hey, remember I traveled with him for four years before coming to Pokemon Doctor's School. I've seen him go above and beyond! You just wait and see!"

Ash's Pokemon and Aegislash were holding their own against the Team Rocket forces while protecting Serena, her Pokemon, Manaphy, and his friends.

Cassidy then said this, "You think you can still beat us?"

Butch then said this, "We're Team Rocket, the strongest criminal organization in the world!"

Dr. Namba then said this, "GRUNTS, ATTACK FULL POWER!" The attacks homed in on their targets, but their attacks got repelled by several powerful spouts of water.

Cassidy then said this, "What's with the water show?" The water spouts died down to reveal Ash back on a Team Rocket submarine platform with his back facing the sunrise.

Serena then said this, "ASH! YOU'RE BACK!" Ash's friends, Serena's Pokemon, Ash's Pokemon, Manaphy, and the Water-Type Pokemon cheered happily.

Dr. Namba then said this, "NO WAY! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR GOOD KETCHUM! ATTACK HIM!" The Team Rocket Grunts' Pokemon homed in on Ash.

Ash then said this, "Do it buddy!" Several water spouts erupt and engulf the incoming Pokemon and their attacks, and Greninja in Ash-Greninja form jumps out. This time, Ash-Greninja doesn't have a water veil covering him and instead has a large blue Water Shuriken on his back.

Dr. Namba then said this, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! GET THEM!" The Team Rocket forces commanded their Pokemon to keep attacking in waves.

Ash then said this, " _Greninja, let's show what we can really do! Use Water Shuriken!"_ Ash-Greninja threw the Water Shuriken from his back which duplicated into several Water Shuriken larger and more powerful than before which not only knocked out Team Rocket's Pokemon army but also tore through all the Team Rocket submarines and choppers causing them to explode sending all the Team Rocket Grunts blasting off and knocking Dr. Namba, Butch, and Cassidy in the ocean. Ash-Greninja then grew another huge Water Shuriken on his back.

Jackie then said this, "Did you just see that?"

Jim then said this, "Dang! What power!"

John then said this, "Brock is right! Ash is something else!"

Brock then said this, "See I told you so! What is amazing about Ash is that he never gives up!"

Manaphy then said this, " _PAPA DID IT! PAPA DID IT!"_ All of Ash's friends and Pokemon cheer as Gyarados brings Ash and Ash-Greninja over to them. Ash-Greninja reverts back to Greninja and locks lips with Delphox. Serena engulfs Ash in a tight hug as soon as he lands on Lapras' back.

Serena then said this, "Ash! Oh Ash I was so worried about you!"

Ash then said this, "Whoa Serena easy there!" But Ash and Serena fell off Lapras' back into the ocean. They resurfaced and laughed.

Serena then said this, "Whoops! We're all wet!"

Ash then said this, "Serena, I told you there's nothing to worry about."

Serena then said this, "Yes but you were so reckless to take that hit. I was so worried." Ash gently touches Serena's cheeks making her blush.

Ash then said this, "But we're still safe, and that matters the most."

Aegislash then said this, " _Not only that, Ash finally helped Greninja unlock the true power of Ash-Greninja! I never saw you flinch in pain whenever Ash-Greninja got hit!"_

Serena then said this, "Is that true Ash?"

Ash then said this, "I think it was when I took the hit since you guys were the targets. Then the next amazing part was that he learned Dive so he was able to rescue me. I bet that's how I could help Greninja achieve his destiny." Delphox was overcome with so much happiness and love for her mate that she intensified her kiss with Greninja which earned plenty of cheers.

Serena then said this, "Oh Ash." Serena smiled radiantly and dreamily at him. Ash and Serena were about to lean in to each other when all the Water-Type Pokemon resurfaced and swam in a circle around them which got everyone's attention.

Ash then said this, "Wow look at them! They're happy!" All the Water-Type Pokemon cheered including Kyogre. Lucario and Medicham came over.

Lucario then said this, " _They're thanking you Ash and Serena for your bravery and courage in protecting Manaphy and the Sea Temple."_ Ash and Serena became bashful. Manaphy happily jumps into the water and joins them.

Manaphy then said this, " _I love you Papa and Mama! I want to stay with you!"_ Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon were taken by surprise.

Serena then said this, "But Manaphy, Samiya is your home. You and your friends need to protect it."

Ash then said this, "Manaphy, you are a big boy, that too the Prince of the Sea. You can do it. We won't forget you because you mean a lot to us. We'll always remember you." But Manaphy pouted.

Manaphy then said this, " _Please Papa! I love Mama because Mama loves you and you love Mama! Papa, you promised me back then that you find me my Mama! You did! Papa you found Mama! You found Mama!"_ Serena became overwhelmed with so much emotion.

Serena then said this, "Is that true Manaphy? Ash did you really tell him that?" Manaphy nodded and his cheeks were puffed up and red. Ash smiled sheepishly. Then Kyogre acted as the spokesPokemon and cooed. After hearing Kyogore coo, Manaphy became tearfully happy. Medicham translated Kyogre's coos.

Medicham then said this, " _Guys, Kyogre says that Manaphy can stay with us as long as he wants until he wishes to return back to Samiya. Manaphy's friends trust us because he sees how much Ash and Serena care for each other. Until Manaphy returns, Kyogre and the rest of Manaphy's friends will protect Samiya at all costs."_

Serena then said this, "Kyogre, are you sure?" Kyogre nodded.

Ash then said this, "Kyogre, we won't let you and your friends down. We will protect Manaphy." Everyone cheers.

Manaphy then said this, " _Papa! Mama! I love you!"_ Ash cuddles Manaphy while Serena softly kisses the Prince of the Sea on his forehead.

Serena then said this, "Aww! You are so cute Manaphy! I'll be the perfect Mama of your dreams!"

Manaphy then said this, " _Yay! Love you Mama! Mama, kiss Papa!"_ Serena blushes and looks at Ash as cheers and whistles followed. On that cue, Gyarados and Milotic wrapped their tails around Ash, Serena, and Manaphy.

Serena said _Well it's not a secret._ "Ash, let's stay together and share our unconditional love with each other, Manaphy, and all of our Pokemon as one growing family."

Ash then said this, "Yes Serena. I have always wanted this ever since we both began this journey." Ash and Serena leaned into each other and locked their lips in a passionate kiss as they stayed afloat with Gyarados and Milotic's help. More cheers and whistles echoed throughout the ocean as a school of Luvdisc swim around Ash and Serena.

Manaphy then said this, " _Mama and Papa! Swim! Swim! Swim! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"_ Ash and Serena pulled out of the kiss and blushed out of embarrassment as laughter followed. Pikachu and Chupi come and nuzzled Ash and Serena.

Ash then said this, "Okay are you ready to come with us?" Manaphy nodded and bid goodbye to all of his friends as they followed the floating Sea Temple of Samiya in the ocean's abyss.

Serena then said this, "Okay let's go back to the boat." Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, the rest of their Pokemon, Manaphy, and Aegislash made it back to the Blue Lagoon where they met Brock and the rest of the crew.

Ship then said this, "I guess Manaphy still wants to be with Ash."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, but there's more to it. Serena is now officially his Mama." Serena blushes heavily.

Lizabeth then said this, "Aww that's really sweet to see that you and Serena are a couple. After seeing how you two stopped Team Rocket like that, I instantly knew it. At least when the time comes, you should let us know the wedding date." Ash's and Serena's Pokemon, and the crew all laughed along with Ash and Serena. Pikachu in particular was rolling on the deck floor laughing. Ash smirked.

Ash then said this, "Oh Pikachu, now that Manaphy is with us, you know what that means?" Pikachu paled out of fear knowing what's coming. Serena and Chupi giggled.

Brock then said this, "Well I got to hear what you told him Ash."

Ash then said this, "Brock remember when we first met Manaphy? Pikachu thought it was funny that I had to be a Papa! So I told him that if we reunite with Manaphy ever, he has to be Uncle Pikachu!" The laughter intensified as Manaphy jumps and hugs Pikachu.

Pikachu said _Why me?_ Chupi comes over and nuzzles both Pikachu and Manaphy.

Serena then said this, "I see that Chupi wants to be the Auntie." Chupi nodded and smiled radiantly.

Ash then said this, "It's okay Pikachu. We know you'll be great along with Chupi." Pikachu's scowl turned into a grin, and he gives a thumbs-up.

Brock then said this, "Just seeing this really warms my heart. Now I absolutely have the ultimate dream of starting a family of my own!" He dramatically kneels in front of Lizabeth holding a bouquet of flowers.

Jim then said this, "Whoa, where did he get the flowers?"

John then said this, "That's probably something only Brock knows."

Lizabeth then said this, "Geez I'm a little lost for words here."

Brock then said this, "Oh Lizabeth, perhaps I'll find the words you have lost to express my love for you which has grown strong by the day, hour, minute, and second! I hope that we find true happiness and love, and we share that with our families – AAAAH!" As predicted, Croagunk pops out, knocks Brock out with Poison Jab, and pulls him away.

Ash then said this, "Hehe somethings never change!" Everyone laughs at this recurring gag. Then Brock immediately recovers and recalls Croagunk.

Brock then said this, "Alright then we should get back to the coast. It should take about another day."

Kyle then said this, "Let's turn around." At that moment, three people covered with seaweed on jetpacks rise up to the deck causing everyone to turn around in alarm.

Jackie then said this, "No not you again!"

Serena then said this, "Cassidy!"

Brock then said this, "Biff!"

Ash then said this, "And Dr. Pumba!"

Butch then said this, "ARGH! IT'S BUTCH!"

Dr. Namba then said this, "YOU PEA BRAIN! IT'S NAMBA! You may have cost us our mission and our men, but I'll nab that Manaphy for Team Rocket if it's the last thing I do!" He lunges forward.

Manaphy then said this, " _PAPA! SAVE ME!"_ Ash and Serena shielded Manaphy, but to everyone's surprise Aegislash interferes and blocks the evil villains.

Cassidy then said this, "Oh no! It's that Aegislash again!"

Butch then said this, "Any ideas what to do next?"

Aegislash then said this, " _I DON'T THINK SO! SHADOW BALL!"_ He struck Cassidy and Butch sending them off into the horizon.

Butch and Cassidy then said this, "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN! JUST LIKE THOSE OTHER THREE DOPES!" They disappeared in a twinkle.

Dr. Namba then said this, "WHY YOU! I'll show you that Pokemon are meant to obey humans or else they suffer!" He brandishes out his electric baton.

Aegislash then said this, " _Scum like you don't deserve to live!"_ Aegislash was too quick for Dr. Namba and disarmed him and destroyed his electric baton. Then he strangles Dr. Namba.

Dr. Namba then said this, "Hey! Let me go! Fine! I surrender! I surrender! AAAH! I SURRENDER!" Aegislash strangles Dr. Namba by his neck, and he readies his sword.

Ash then said this, "Aegislash stop! We'll turn him in to Officer Jenny, and he won't ever cause trouble for us!"

Lady Goth then said this, " _Please Aegislash! At least show some mercy!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _NEVER! BECAUSE OF PEOPLE LIKE HIM IN TEAM ROCKET, MY LIFE WAS RUINED!"_ He raises his sword.

Dr. Namba then said this, "N-N-N-NOO! NOOOOO! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Ash and company on the deck covered their eyes and ears as Dr. Namba screamed for the last time. Then they hear the sounds of a single splash knowing that Dr. Namba has met his horrible end.

Ash then said this, "Aegislash." Ash and company stared at Aegislash whose sword was stained red again. After seeing that he's being stared at, Aegislash without a word went away.

Lady Goth then said this, " _A-a-aegislash! Wait!"_ But it was futile.

Serena then said this, "I wonder why Aegislash would do such a thing. Manaphy are you okay?" Manaphy buried his face in her chest.

Manaphy then said this, " _S-s-so s-s-scary."_ Ash and Serena caressed Manaphy affectionately.

Brock then said this, "I say it could be something really personal and sensitive to Aegislash of that I'm not sure about." The rest of the crew watched silently.

 ****Notes and Trivia****

This entire chapter was inspired by the movie "Pokemon Ranger Temple of the Sea".

 ****End Notes and Trivia****


	6. Family Bonds

August 9, 2012

The day passed by quickly as Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, the rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon, Brock, and the Blue Lagoon crew sail back to the Johto coastline where they initially met for this caper. They didn't do too much other than relaxing together. It was close to night time as Ash and company were getting ready for bed.

Ash then said this, "I haven't seen Aegislash since this morning, not even during lunch and not even during dinner. I hope he's ok."

Manaphy then said this, " _Aegislash is a scary meanie!"_

Ash then said this, "Well he may be intimidating, but he protected us."

Serena then said this, "He's right. I know Aegislash has a good heart in there somewhere. You'll get used to him soon." Manaphy nuzzled his parental figures.

Brock then said this, "I would be careful around Aegislash if he's that short-tempered."

Ash then said this, "If only if there was a way for Aegislash to understand that we care about him."

Later that night, Aegislash stares out at the starry night sky and the full moon in an isolated corner of the Blue Lagoon's deck clutching the picture from before.

Aegislash said _What has gotten into me earlier? Was I just too rash? What would Mom think now?_ Then Lady Goth arrives.

Lady Goth then said this, " _About that photo said you miss your family Aegislash?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _You don't even know the other half of it."_ He slowly developed tears in his eyes, but to his surprise Lady Goth affectionately embraces him.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Please don't cry. You were so brave in standing up to those villains although I'll admit you were too violent in getting rid of them the way you did."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Well I had to make those Team Rocket villains feel the pain that they gave my father and his trainer even it meant ending those crooks' miserable lives, but now I don't know."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _So then what did Team Rocket do to your father and his master that made you want to seek revenge like this? I know you want to keep this to yourself, but that would only hurt you more. Please Aegislash, you don't have to worry or have any regret about telling me. I know I've given you such a hard time lately, but I'll always be by your side. If you want, Ash, Serena, the rest of the gang, and I will be your family. We won't ever leave you behind. Please Aegislash."_ Aegislash stares at Lady Goth's pleading eyes with his tear-stained eyes seeing her compassion and care.

Aegislash then said this, " _You know something Lady Goth, although I had to put up with your demands, I'll admit you remind me of my dear mother."_ Lady Goth blushed after hearing that remark.

Lady Goth then said this, " _You really mean it?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _I guess I could show you the photo."_ Aegislash showed her the photo and pointed to his mother.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Wow your mother is also a Gothitelle like me."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Yeah. My mother is so loving and caring of my entire family you see here. You are the same caring for Ash, Pikachu, Serena, and the rest of the gang. It's so nice seeing that especially for me given I have been on my own for a long time."_ Lady Goth's blush intensified.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Well that's very nice coming from you. I can tell your mother loves you a lot. You look so cute when you were a Honedge. Oh just imagine her seeing that you're now this super strong Aegislash fighting bad guys left and right. Is she still alive?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _She should be. I wonder if she is still at the same place."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Well then I bet she really misses you. I know. You can come with us and we'll help you get back safely to your mother and her trainer. C'mon it's the least we all can do."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Well thank you for the offer, but I'm sure I can manage. Huh? What's up this time?"_ He sees Lady Goth scrutinizing his photo. Her expression now was of pure shock.

Lady Goth then said this, " _N-n-no way! I can't believe this! Aegislash, you do realize that your father's trainer's son is Ash when he was a boy! Also that's Pikachu back in the day!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _That's why I have wanted to keep this quiet in the first place! Ash and Pikachu must not know the truth at this time! It will set them off course for worse!"_

Lady Goth then said this, " _What truth? Does it have to do with what Team Rocket did?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _I have told too much. I shouldn't have opened my mouth like that!"_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Please Aegislash. Show me what happened. I promise that I will keep your secret until you are ready to tell all of us. Please, I want to help you!"_ After a while, Aegislash gave in.

Aegislash then said this, " _Fine, but remember your promise. Also there is no going back because what you'll see has haunted me ever since, and it may haunt you too!"_

Lady Goth then said this, " _I'm ready no matter what I end up seeing."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Alright. You have been warned."_ Lady Goth clutches Aegislash's head and read his memories using her Psychic powers. After seeing the vision of events, Lady Goth pulled back.

Lady Goth then said this, " _A-aegislash, h-h-how could you have to s-s-suf-f-fer like that?"_ She was on the verge of tears.

Aegislash then said this, " _Now you know why I am who I am? So leave me be!"_ Aegislash quickly went away.

Lady Goth then said this, " _W-w-wait! Aegislash, come back! COME BACK!"_ Lady Goth broke down crying as Aegislash left her.

Meanwhile, Ash, Serena, Brock, Jackie, and the rest of the crew were situated at the deck.

Serena then said this, "Hmm? Where did Lady Goth go?"

Ash then said this, "I think she's probably looking for Aegislash. I can tell she cares for him." The rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon nodded. Serena and Manaphy smiled.

Serena then said this, "You know I think you're right Ash. She went far and beyond any of us in checking up on him."

Ash then said this, "Yeah, she's still doing that although Aegislash isn't my Pokemon yet."

Brock then said this, "Yeah, but remember what he did back there?"

Ash then said this, "I know, but I'm sure there's a caring side in him. Otherwise why would he protect us?" Suddenly Lady Goth rushes in sobbing.

Serena then said this, "Oh Arceus! Lady Goth is crying! What happened?" Lady Goth buried her face in Serena's chest and hugged her tightly.

Lady Goth then said this, " _It's so b-b-b-bad! Aegislash let me p-p-peer into his memories and r-r-revealed why he seeking revenge from Team Rocket f-f-for what they did to his father and his father's trainer. It's so h-h-horrible!"_

Ash then said this, " _Where is Aegislash? I want to help him."_

Brock then said this, "I wish I could understand what going on. Ash can you fill me in?" Just before Ash could speak, sounds of loud crashes could be heard.

Lizabeth then said this, "What was that?"

Ash then said this, "Could it be?"

Lady Goth then said this, " _Aegislash!"_ She drags Ash with her.

Serena then said this, "C'mon everyone!" Ash and company go to check out the commotion.

Meanwhile, Aegislash threw a tantrum and was breaking things left and right.

Aegislash then said this, " _WHY IS MY LIFE SO SCREWED LIKE THIS?! WHY?! FOR ARCESUS' SAKE WHY?! I JUST WANTED A NORMAL LIFE! ASH AND PIKACHU DESERVE A NORMAL LIFE TOO! TEAM ROCKET HAD TO KILL MY FATHER, ASH'S FATHER, AND PIKACHU'S FATHER! NOW ASH, PIKACHU, AND I HAD TO SUFFER FOR SO LONG! WHY?!"_ He swings his sword and broke a set of railings on the deck. Then he gets his sword stuck in a huge crate. He yanks it out, but then he lost his balance and fell into the ocean. He struggled to swim and began drowning.

Aegislash said _So this is it? Maybe this is what I deserve after all the heinous things I have done._ He hopelessly closed his eyes and braced for the worst as he sank down to the abyss. He faints as a pair of hands grabs him and rescues him.

Moments later, Aegislash regained consciousness and opened his eyes to see that Ash in his swimming trunks checking up on him.

Ash then said this, " _Aegislash are you okay?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Better, though I'm a bit sore."_ Brock, John, and Jim came back.

John then said this, "Aegislash is okay. Good thing you rescued him Ash."

Jim then said this, "Luckily we got some Oran berries with us." Ash took an Oran berry and fed it to Aegislash who felt touched by his affection.

Aegislash then said this, " _Ash, why are you helping me? I'm just a complete stranger to you."_

Ash then said this, " _Because I care about you. Let's first meet the gang. They're just as concerned about you. And you may want to see Lady Goth."_ Aegislash gulped.

Ash then said this, "Okay let's meet up with the others." Ash, Aegislash, Brock, John, and Jim met up with the rest of the group below deck.

Serena then said this, "Ash you're back. Your clothes are dry too. How is Aegislash?"

Ash then said this, "He's fine. Everyone, Aegislash is back." All of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon rushed up. Ash puts on his dried-up outfit. Then Lady Goth pulled Aegislash over to her with her Psychic.

Aegislash then said this, " _Oh no that look. L-lady Goth."_ Aegislash stares at Lady Goth fearfully as she began venting at him

Lady Goth then said this, " _Aegislash, I can't believe I have to put up with this from you! YOU ARE SO DENSE AND RECKLESS THAT YOU HAD TO THROW A TANTRUM AND FALL DOWN INTO THE OCEAN! IF IT WASN'T FOR ASH, YOU WOULD HAVE DROWNED! BUT THAT'S NOT ALL THAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED! WHAT IF YOUR MOTHER FOUND OUT THAT YOU REALLY DIED!? HAVE YOU CONSIDERED HER FEELINGS!? WHAT ABOUT ALL OF US HERE WHO CARE SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!? MORE IMPORTANTLY, WHAT ABOUT ME?! HAVE YOU CONSIDERED HOW I WOULD HAVE FELT IF YOU DIED!?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _I-I-I'm s-sorry! Please! I'm sorry!"_ Aegislash flinched and cowered. Lady Goth then softened herself.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Don't ever play that game with me! From now on, I won't let go of you."_ Lady Goth hugs Aegislash tightly.

Lucario then said this, " _See, I told you that Lady Goth loves Aegislash."_

Medicham then said this, " _Lucario, be quiet. I think we should leave them alone."_ Aegislash suddenly realized that he's missing something.

Aegislash then said this, " _Hey, where's my photo?"_

Pikachu then said this, " _You mean this one?"_ He holds up the photo.

Aegislash then said this, " _Wait, that's mine!"_ Aegislash swipes it away from Pikachu and pockets it.

Pikachu then said this, " _Geez, can't we have a look too?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _No! Never!"_

Ash then said this, " _Aegislash, I'm still wondering why you are bent on seeking revenge on Team Rocket for what they did to you, your dad, and his trainer?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _You don't want to know. It's so traumatizing that it continues to haunt me."_

Pikachu then said this, " _But you got to tell us Aegislash. My friends and I know how frustrating it is dealing with Team Rocket almost daily. We can help you."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Then it's best if we drop this discussion because if I tell you why, then you and Ash will then traverse on the path I take said full of danger, darkness, and death. Besides, I won't forgive them because Team Rocket killed my father and his master."_ Ash and Pikachu sighed knowing what Aegislash is dealing with.

Ash then said this, " _Pikachu and I know the pain and sadness all too well. You see, Pikachu and I both grew up without our Dads around. Even today, we still miss them. But you know what Serena helped me realize? Pikachu, you remember too right?"_ Pikachu nodded.

Aegislash then said this, " _What did she say?"_

Ash then said this, " _She helped me realize that I'm not alone. I still have Mom and her Pokemon, Pikachu and all of my Pokemon, Serena and her Pokemon and family, my friends, and of course Manaphy too. They're all my family, my true family."_ Ash's Pokemon, Serena and her Pokemon, and Manaphy adoringly gazed at Ash.

Pikachu then said this, " _The same goes for you Aegislash. You're not alone. You got me, Ash, and everyone else. So that's why we are wondering if you want to come with us."_

Aegislash then said this, " _You guys really mean that? Even after all the bad things I did?"_

Ash then said this, " _Yes we do. And Aegislash, if you ever feel down, you can always talk to us. We're here for you, and don't you ever forget that."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Aegislash, please say yes. It would mean the world to all of us. You won't be alone. I promise that."_ Aegislash felt touched.

Aegislash then said this, " _Oh you guys!"_ He tackled Ash and Pikachu to the floor and hugged them.

Ash then said this, " _So that's a yes?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Of course! You helped me realize all of that. I want to come with you for real!"_ Ash pulled out an empty pokeball.

Ash then said this, " _Awesome! Welcome to the family!"_ Ash caught Aegislash.

Ash then said this, " _Awesome! We got Aegislash! Come on out!"_ Aegislash came out.

Aegislash then said this, " _So then let's get stronger together!"_ Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon cheered and welcomed Aegislash in. Lady Goth thinks to herself.

Lady Goth said _I'm happy for Aegislash that he now is part of our family. I can only hope that Ash and Pikachu would be mentally and emotionally ready to hear the truth._

Then Brock came over hearing the cheers.

Brock then said this, "I guess everything is settled here."

Ash then said this, "You're right. Aegislash will be sticking with us."

Brock then said this, "That's great. Still, why would he attack Team Rocket like that?" Ash sighs.

Ash then said this, "He attacked Team Rocket out of revenge for who knows what they did to those he cared about, but I guess he's not ready to talk about it yet."

Serena then said this, "I'm sure Aegislash will open up. He just needs the love and care we all can give him." Ash and company watch as Aegislash and Lady Goth went to get ready for bed.

Ash then said this, "Yeah. Alright, let's tuck in. We should be ready for a long road trip when we reach the coast." Soon, everyone settled down for the night.

In Team Rocket Headquarters, Giovanni met with Matori, Butch, and Cassidy. Hamur the evil spirit King of Pokelantis watched from a corner of Giovanni's office.

Butch then said this, "Our mission to capture Manaphy failed due to that Ketchum twerp."

Cassidy then said this, "Many of our Grunts have been slaughtered by a rogue Aegislash who was pretty much on the twerp's side. Even Dr. Namba perished."

Giovanni then said this, "A wild Aegislash helping Ketchum beating Team Rocket? That's more than just troubling and embarrassing."

Matori then said this, "There is more that needs to be brought up regarding Ketchum's Greninja's powerful form." She showed footage of Ash-Greninja's true powerful form and how his powerful form inflicted heavy losses to Team Rocket.

Giovanni then said this, "This is something we have to address."

Butch and Cassidy then said this, "We're really sorry for all that we lost."

Matori then said this, "Now with that project aborted, what is next?" Giovanni looks at his computer.

Giovanni then said this, "Well we do have our eyes set on this place." Matori takes a look.

Matori then said this, "Why that place? Didn't we once have a mission there which also got foiled by the same boy?" Giovanni then sees three of his associates.

Giovanni then said this, "Ah Harley, Kenny, and Rudy! You're just in time." Harley is a Pokemon Coordinator from Hoenn. Kenny is a Pokemon Coordinator from Sinnoh. Rudy was the former Trovita Island Gym Leader and former Orange Crew Member of the Orange League. These three joined Team Rocket to seek revenge against Ash and how they couldn't get May, Dawn, and Misty to stop having romantic interests with him.

Harley then said this, "We're here at your command."

Kenny then said this, "What is it you need?"

Giovanni then said this, "Since you three have made significant progress in your Team Rocket training, you have been selected to go on a field mission undercover. Here are your supplies." Harley, Kenny, and Rudy took the supplies given to them. Soon they were examining the contents.

Rudy then said this, "Police uniforms?" Giovanni sees Rudy pointing to the clothes.

Giovanni then said this, "Yes, they are essential for the field mission. Once you three get to the specified location, then I'll brief you on your objectives." Harley, Kenny, and Rudy saluted Giovanni and left.

Matori then said this, "Do you think Ketchum would ever set foot in that place?"

Giovanni then said this, "If he ever does, we will be ready to stop him for good."

Hamur watches them silently.

Hamur said _It seems that Giovanni and his Team Rocket are going in the wrong direction. They haven't even comprehended the powers that they need to seek to defeat that boy and his Pikachu and rule the world. Perhaps I need to interest them, but how?_

August 10, 2012

Next morning, Ash and company docked at the beach where they met.

Jackie then said this, "So I guess my mission is complete. I'll have to return back to Ranger Headquarters."

Ash then said this, "Good luck Jackie. Hope we'll meet again." Jackie shook hands with Ash, Serena, Brock, and the rest of the Blue Lagoon crew.

Jackie then said this, "Same to you Ash. You and Serena take care of yourselves. Please don't make me regret letting you all keep Manaphy. His friends are counting on you."

Serena then said this, "Don't worry. Manaphy will be safe with us." Manaphy nuzzles Serena much to her happiness. Jackie gave another salute and left.

Ship then said this, "Well, my family and I have to set sail on the Blue Lagoon."

Lizabeth then said this, "You all take care of each other! Ash and Serena, good luck in everything, and please take care of Manaphy!"

Ash and Serena then said this, "Thank you! You take care!"

Brock then said this, "WAIT MY LOVE LIZABETH! PLEASE DON'T FORGET DEAR 'OLE ME!" Brock had anime tears falling down on his face while his Croagunk just stares at him. Lizabeth giggles sheepishly at Brock's behavior and waves back at him as the Blue Lagoon sails away until it disappears from view

John then said this, "Finally this case is wrapped up."

Jim then said this, "Yeah. But I think we're going to file a lengthy multi-page report!"

Brock then said this, "Man we forget! Time sure does fly!" The three Pokemon doctors groaned.

Ash then said this, "You'll get it done no doubt!" Brock grins.

Brock then said this, "Yep. So I guess this is where we part ways Ash and Serena."

Ash then said this, "Yeah. It has been quite a blast. Good luck in everything you do Brock."

Brock then said this, "Uh huh. You and Serena always keep going for your goals and you'll both reach them."

Serena then said this, "Thank you for the good word. You keep working hard!"

Ash then said this, "You can do it Pokemon Doctor Brock." Brock grinned as he remembered Ash saying those words when they first parted ways after their Sinnoh journey.

Brock then said this, "Pokemon Master Ash and Kalos Queen Serena, you can too." Ash, Serena, Brock, John, and Jim all shook hands and parted ways.

Later that evening, Ash and company stopped at a local Pokemon Center to spend the night and have dinner. Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon had one big room all for themselves. Before Ash and Serena were about to sleep, Manaphy makes his way over to them while not disturbing the rest of their Pokemon who were fast asleep.

Manaphy then said this, " _Papa, Mama, can I sleep with you please?"_

Ash then said this, "Of course you can Manaphy." Ash cuddles Manaphy while Serena smiles adoringly at them. Ash places Manaphy between him and Serena.

Manaphy then said this, " _Love you Papa. Love you Mama."_ Serena blushes and kisses Manaphy on his forehead much to his comfort.

Serena then said this, "Love you too sweetie." Manaphy kissed Serena back on her cheek.

Ash then said this, "Sweet dreams Manaphy." Manaphy nuzzled him and then he dozed off. Ash and Serena spoke in hushed voices.

Serena then said this, "He's so sweet and loving."

Ash then said this, "Yeah he really is."

Serena then said this, "Ash you really are an amazing person to have Manaphy regard you as his father."

Ash then said this, "So are you Serena. You're turning out to be a great mother for him too." Serena radiantly smiled.

Serena then said this, "Then I can't wait to have kids someday because I know you'll make a great father." Ash suddenly became surprised by what Serena said causing her to giggle.

Serena then said this, "Nevermind. We got a long way to go to Violet City. Goonight and love you Ash."

Ash then said this, "You too Serena. Love you." Ash and Serena lean in for a long and relaxing kiss and dozed off with each other and Manaphy in their arms.

August 16, 2012

Over the next week, Ash and company traveled, took in the scenery, did lots of training and lots of social time. Throughout the journey, Lucario managed to add Manaphy to the Aura Network so he could understand what goes on in the Aura Network. They arrived in Violet City where Serena entered the Pokemon Contest there. At the moment, Ash and Serena were in the Violet City Contest Hall. They used the Aura Network.

Ash then said this, " _I know you can win this Serena. We'll be cheering you all the way."_ Serena beamed at Ash.

Serena then said this, " _That means a lot. Please look after Manaphy, Chupi, and the rest of my Pokemon."_ She hands Ash her Pokegear and pockets two of her pokeballs in Contest Seals. Chupi jumped on to Ash's other shoulder.

Ash then said this, " _Sure. Okay Manaphy, you can cheer Mama along with me."_ Manaphy beamed and jumps into Ash's arms.

Manaphy then said this, " _Mama will win because I love Mama!"_ Serena blushes. Then Ash and Manaphy engulf Serena into their hugs while Pikachu and Chupi nuzzled her.

Serena then said this, " _I love you all."_ Ash locks his lips with Serena's while Manaphy kisses her cheek. Then Serena confidently went to the Coordinators' lounge while Ash went and got access to the private viewing deck.

Ash, Manaphy, Pikachu, and Chupi sat at the viewing deck in the Contest Hall. The rest of Ash's Pokemon and Serena's Pokemon watched the action through the Aura Network.

Manaphy then said this, " _So is Mama really good?"_ Ash affectionately pets Manaphy.

Ash then said this, " _Yes. She is very will see why I love her. The Pokemon Contest is starting now."_ Soon Jillian, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Violet City's Nurse Joy introduced themselves. After many Pokemon Coordinators did their first round appeals using a single Pokemon…

Jillian then said this, "Up next is the sensational and beautiful Kalos Queen Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town in Kalos!" The crowd cheers loudly as Serena appears dressed in her outfit from her first contest. She takes out one of her pokeballs.

Serena then said this, "Swellow, let's dazzle!" Swellow appears out of her Pokeball with bright floating feathers around her which earned lots of cheers.

Ash then said this, "GO SERENA!" He, Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, and the rest of his and Serena's Pokemon all cheered in the Aura Network.

Serena then said this, "Use Heat Wave, then Steel Wing, and then Aerial Ace! Go with a spin!" The crowd cheered seeing the display.

Jillian then said this, "Serena's combination makes her Swellow looks like a speedy spinning glowing bullet. Serena is showing off Swellow's awesome speed! Judges what do you say?"

Mr. Contesta then said this, "I agree! Swellow's speed is top-notch!"

Mr. Sukizo then said this, "Remarkable! I agree!"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Serena and Swellow have prepared well for this Contest!"

Jillian then said this, "Now that all 30 Coordinators have done their appeals, we will go into intermission. We will announce the 16 lucky Coordinators who will move on to the next stage said the Contest Battle stage!" The crowd cheers again. During intermission, Ash and company had lunch.

Ash then said this, " _Serena and Swellow, you both were great! We loved everything of your appeal!"_ Serena and Swellow blushed intensely.

Serena then said this, " _Oh thank you. Manaphy, did you like it?"_

Manaphy then said this, " _I love you Mama! Mama is number one!"_ Serena giggles and cuddles Manaphy affectionately.

Serena then said this, " _Aww! I'm happy you feel that way."_ Manaphy nuzzles Serena.

Swellow then said this, " _Noctowl what do you think about me?"_ Everyone chuckles as she blushes waiting to hear Noctowl's response.

Noctowl then said this, " _I'm no Contest expert, but you're awesome!"_

Swellow then said this, " _Yay!"_ She tackles Noctowl and hugs him much to his enjoyment. Then Jillian appears on the TV screen.

Jillian then said this, "My apologies for keeping you all waiting said the results are out! Our 16 lucky Coordinators moving on are on the screen!"

Serena then said this, " _Yay! Swellow we did it!"_ Everyone cheers as Serena and 15 other Coordinators were displayed on screen.

Ash then said this, " _Serena you're in! Win this for all of us!"_

Manaphy then said this, " _Mama you're number one!"_

Serena then said this, " _Right! Okay Swellow, you can watch along with Ash and with your special boyfriend Noctowl!"_

Noctowl then said this, " _HEY! It's not like that! Don't get any ideas okay!"_ Everyone laughed as Swellow playfully giggles.

Soon the Contest Battle Elimination stage began with the brackets set. Soon it was time for Serena's match.

Jillian then said this, "To my right is Fennel! To my left is Serena! Five minutes on the clock! Begin!"

Fennel then said this, "Whimsicott, go!" Her Whimsicott appeared with sparkles.

Serena then said this, "Meganium, let's dazzle!" Meganium appears out of her Pokeball with pink petals. The Contest battle ends as Whimsicott is knocked out.

Jillian then said this, "Whimsicott is unable to battle! Meganium wins which means Serena wins this round!" The crowd cheers as Serena wins 30-0.

Ash then said this, "KEEP IT UP SERENA!" He, Manaphy, Pikachu, Chupi, and the rest of his and Serena's Pokemon all cheered. Serena and Meganium continued dominating their Contest battles winning 20-0, 15-0, and 25-0.

Jillian then said this, "Serena and Meganium have won the Violet City Pokemon Contest!"

Serena then said this, "WE WON MEGANIUM!" Serena and Meganium hugged each other. Everyone cheered but not as spiritedly as Ash and Venusaur.

Moments later, the closing ceremony got underway.

Jillian then said this, "Now we present Serena with the Violet Ribbon!" Serena accepts the Violet Ribbon from Mr. Contesta.

Serena then said this, "Alright! We won the Violet Ribbon!" She, Meganium, and Swellow celebrated as the crowd cheers. Later, Ash and company were in the lobby.

Ash then said this, " _Way to go Serena! You won!"_

Venusaur then said this, " _You battled very well especially for contests!"_ Meganium blushes a deep crimson.

Ash then said this, " _Yeah way to go Meganium!"_ Meganium nuzzles Venusaur and Ash affectionately.

Serena then said this, " _Now next is the Pokemon Showcase tomorrow."_

August 17, 2012

Next day was the Violet Pokemon Showcase, and Ash and company made it to the venue for Serena to confirm her entry on time.

Ash then said this, " _Ready to dazzle this one too?"_ Serena, Gorebyss, Lady Goth, Lady Gard, and Delphox nodded giddly.

Serena then said this, " _We're ready! After all the practicing we've been doing, we have to make this count."_

Ash then said this, " _Pikachu, Manaphy, and I have your back. Just go and win!"_ Serena and her select Pokemon went to the Performers' lounge while Ash, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy went to the bleachers.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Bonjour and welcome to ze Violet Pokemon Showcase Rookie Class. I'm your guide Monsieur Platte!" The crowd cheers loudly.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "You will be treated to a dazzling display of talent from our lovely ladies. The winner of this Pokemon Showcase will get zis Princess Key!"

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Ze theme for zis Showcase is Pokemon Styling! Each performer must dress up one of her Pokemon in a unique style using the materials given within time limit and present her partner to ze audience! Three performers will compete per round and style their Pokemon in the dressing rooms. All of you in the audience will use your glowsticks to pick ze best one out of each round. The winning Performers will move on to the Freestyle Performance Stage! So without further ado, let's begin!" The first round came up.

Ash then said this, "Awesome! Serena is there in the first round with Delphox!" He and his and Serena's Pokemon cheered.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Ready! Set! Go!" The hourglass began to drop sand as the Pokemon Styling got underway. After a while, the hourglass ran out.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Now it is time for the three Performers to show us their work!" One by one, Serena and the other two Performers walked side by side with their partners as the crowd cheered loudly.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "All of you in the audience please caste your votes using the glowsticks!" The votes were casted.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "The winner is….the Kalos Queen Performer Serena and her Pokemon Delphox! Performer Serena will move on to the Freestyle Performance stage!" The crowd cheers.

Ash then said this, "WAY TO GO SERENA AND DELPHOX!"

Serena then said this, "Yay alright Delphox!" She and Delphox hugged each other. After the Theme Performance, Serena and four other Performers participated in the Freestyle Performance. After all four Performers did their Freestyle Performance…

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Last but not least is Performer Serena!" The crowd cheered loudly as Serena, Gorebyss, Lady Goth, and Lady Gard appear on stage in their outfits.

Serena then said this, "Gorebyss, use Water Gun! Lady Goth and Lady Gard use Psychic!" This combo formed multiple huge orbs of water floating in mid-air dazzling the crowd.

Serena then said this, "Gorebyss, let's dance!" She and Gorebyss jumped into the water orbs and danced while swimming in the orb. From time to time, Serena and Gorebyss would move to different water orbs.

Serena then said this, "Now burst the water orbs!" As soon as the water orbs burst, a rainbow formed which drew lots of applause. To top it off, Serena didn't get wet at all!

Serena then said this, "That's it!" She and her Pokemon stuck a pose while the crowd cheered. Soon the Performers gathered on stage to decide the winner.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Now all of you in the audience please cast your votes!" The votes were in.

Monsieur Platte then said this, "The winner of the Violet Pokemon Showcase is the Kalos Queen, Performer Serena!" The crowd cheers as Serena and her Pokemon celebrated.

Serena then said this, "YAY WE WON!" Later during the awards' ceremony;

Monsieur Platte then said this, "Congratulations for winning the Princess Key! Here you go."

Serena then said this, "WHOO HOO! WE GOT THE PRINCESS KEY!" She and her Pokemon jumped jovially.

Ash then said this, "YEAH SHE WON!" Later Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon left Violet City and headed to Azalea Town.

Later that night after dinner, Ash, Serena, all of their Pokemon, and Manaphy celebrated Serena's latest success. At the moment, they settled down in a cave for the night.

Ash then said this, " _Cheers to all the big wins! Now you got three Ribbons and two Princess Keys!"_ Serena blushes as everyone cheers her on.

Serena then said this, " _Oh you all are so sweet!"_

Ash then said this, " _About that Freestyle performance earlier today; is that what I think it is?"_

Serena then said this, " _Yep. This came from watching Lizabeth earlier with her water Pokemon shows."_

Ash then said this, " _Wow Serena. That's awesome."_

Manaphy then said this, " _Mama is the best! Mama is the best!"_ Serena blushes even further as everyone adored hearing Manaphy cheering.

Serena then said this, " _You're so sweet Manaphy, but your Papa inspired me to pursue these dreams. He is an amazing teacher and an amazing person!"_ Serena winks at Ash who chuckled.

Manaphy then said this, " _So that's why you love Papa?"_ Serena blushes as she gazes at Ash adoringly.

Ash then said this, " _C'mon Serena, I mean it's no secret at least with us! So just say yes!"_ Everyone laughs at Ash's outburst.

Serena then said this, " _Ash…"_ For a while, Serena leans in and locks her lips with Ash's with tender love.

Gorebyss then said this, " _Dragalge, how did I look today?"_

Dragalge then said this, " _You were gorgeous, Gorgeous."_ Gorebyss blushed from that remark and affectionately wrapped herself around Dragalge.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Aegislash what do you think about me?"_ Lady Goth looked at Aegislash while blushing.

Aegislash then said this, " _Wait you performed today?"_ That didn't please Lady Goth.

Lady Goth then said this, " _WHAT YOU THINK I WAS DOING OUTSIDE OF MY POKEBALL?! HUH?! HUH?! YOUR HEAD IS AS THICK AS YOUR SHEATH!"_ Lady Goth pouted with her cheeks blushing heavily red.

Aegislash then said this, " _That's because my sheath is part of my head."_ Lady Goth fell down anime style then got back up while everyone else chuckled at this interaction.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Fine! You'll get to sleep alone tonight as you don't seem to get the finer points. I wanted to share something very special with you, but it looks like I'll share it with someone else then."_ Amid all the laughter, Lady Goth winks at Serena who initially didn't understand her intentions but then giggles. Ash however still looked confused.

Ash then said this, " _Well now the next town is Azalea Town. Let's get plenty of rest for the trek."_

Later that night, everyone settled down for bed in the cave. Ash and Serena were busy helping Manaphy get to sleep with Pikachu and Chupi.

Ash then said this, " _You'll have lots of fun sleeping with Pikachu and Chupi, right?"_ Pikachu and Chupi nodded.

Manaphy then said this, " _Will you and Mama be okay?"_

Serena then said this, " _We will all be fine. Zoroark put on an illusion barrier throughout the entire cave so no bad guys will come after us."_ Manaphy smiled as Zoroark overheard them and gave thumbs up before falling asleep in Ninetales' arms.

Manaphy then said this, " _Love you Mama. Love you Papa."_

Ash and Serena then said this, " _Love you Manaphy. Sweet dreams."_ They both kissed Manaphy on his forehead.

Pikachu then said this, " _Let's go Manaphy."_

Chupi then said this, " _The stars are bright tonight."_

Manaphy then said this, " _Okay Uncle and Auntie!"_ Ash and Serena watched adoringly as Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy excitedly spend time together stargazing before falling asleep together.

Serena then said this, " _Manaphy is very sweet, and he's growing up."_

Ash then said this, " _He sure is. So Serena, now it's you and me."_ Serena giggles.

Serena then said this, " _You just can't get enough of me can you? Actually we do have a slight change in plans."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. What's up this time?"_ As Ash and Serena entered their tent, they see Lady Goth in their sleeping bag. Serena bursts into giggles as Lady Goth gazes flirtingly at Ash.

Lady Goth then said this, " _So Ashy, can I sleep with you?"_ Ash was stunned beyond belief.

Ash then said this, " _WHUH!?"_ Serena covers his mouth.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, you're too loud. You don't want to wake up the gang."_

Ash then said this, " _I know, but what's Lady Goth doing in here? I thought she would sleep with Aegislash."_

Serena then said this, " _It doesn't matter because just like all girls, Lady Goth has her reasons. Go with the flow. It's only temporary."_

Ash then said this, " _Temporary huh? It may turn into eternity. I wonder how we're going to make this work. Plus you think our sleeping back can fit three?"_

Serena then said this, " _Well we won't know unless we try."_

Aegislash watched the scene from afar. Instead of feeling angry and jealous, he felt something else.

Aegislash said _Was it something I said to Lady Goth?_ He hung his head out of remorse.

Soon Ash, Serena, and Lady Goth managed to fit themselves in the sleeping bag. Ash laid down in the middle with Serena on his left and Lady Goth on his right.

Ash then said this, " _This is weirding me out."_ Serena and Lady Goth giggled.

Serena then said this, " _Soon everything will be back to normal, right Lady Goth? Lady Goth, are you okay?"_ Lady Goth then stopped giggling and then sighed sadly.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Ash. Serena. I promise that I won't do anything that will interfere between you two. You see, I overreacted today to how Aegislash responded, and I made him feel so bad. I'm the worst."_ Lady Goth began weeping while Ash and Serena tried comforting her.

Ash then said this, " _Don't feel bad. It happens to all of us."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Ash, I see a lot of qualities Aegislash shares with you. It's like you and Aegislash are almost one in the same. You both are so strong. You both never give up. You both would always stand for what is right. You both would do anything to protect those you care about. The only difference is that Aegislash doesn't understand how I feel about him just as well as how you understand how Serena feels about you."_

Ash then said this, " _I know what you mean. I may only be getting to know Aegislash, but he reminds me of myself in many ways. Early on, I would only focus on my dreams and sometimes argue rashly with some of my friends namely Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris. All that changed when I met Serena. Of course it took a while and a few close calls, but now Serena and I are together. You know I think you and Aegislash make a great couple, but it won't happen unless you both understand each other."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _So then what did I do wrong? What can I do?"_

Ash then said this, " _You did nothing wrong. You just need to take this slowly one step at a time. I think the first thing you and Aegislash can do is make up. I know Aegislash can be a bit rash, but he does have a soft spot somewhere. I know things can work out with you and Aegislash. You just need to believe in yourself and in him."_ Lady Goth had a resolve and then stood up.

Lady Goth then said this, " _You're right. I should never give up on him even if he can be a royal pain."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah that's the spirit. There is no time like the present. Everything will be fine."_ Lady Goth smiled even with tears. Then she swooped down, embraced both Ash and Serena.

Lady Goth then said this, " _You two really understand how I feel."_

Serena then said this, " _Actually, you can thank Ash for all the inspiration."_ Lady Goth beamed lovingly and inched her face close to Ash's making him blush slightly.

Ash then said this, " _Um Lady Goth. You're supposed to do that with Aegislash."_ Lady Goth blushed while Serena giggles.

Serena then said this, " _Oh, lighten up Mr. Big Bad Pokemon Master."_ Ash blushed even further than that while Serena and Lady Goth giggle and wink at each other.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Ash, consider this as my way that I care about you out of my gratitude."_ Lady Goth softly kisses Ash on his right cheek and left to go and join Aegislash while Ash felt the spot on his cheek where she kissed.

Meanwhile, Aegislash gazes at the stars when he gets a surprise visit from Lady Goth.

Aegislash then said this, " _Lady Goth?"_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Aegislash?"_

Aegislash and Lady Goth then said this, " _I want to talk to you about something. Huh? You go first."_ Aegislash and Lady Goth realized they spoke simultaneously and blushed.

Aegislash then said this, " _Okay I should go first. I thought you wanted me to be alone after what I said."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _Well I need to confess. I overreacted to your response when I asked you about how I was in the Showcase earlier today. I feel bad for shouting at you like that. I'm very sorry."_

Aegislash then said this, " _No. I'm sorry. I confess that I should have paid more attention to your performance and to you when you talk to me, but I was caught up thinking hard about something."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _What's on your mind?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Ever since joining up with the gang, I can't believe all it took to be reunited with Ash and Pikachu."_ Lady Goth smiled warmly.

Lady Goth then said this, " _You must be going through a lot since you joined us. After all, you are Ash and Pikachu's long lost brother, but they will have to know about your secret soon."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Yeah I know. I'm just worried how you all would react once I tell them the truth, especially my Mom and Ash's mom. Lady Goth, what would you do if someone you love shows up out of nowhere after going missing for so long?"_ Lady Goth pondered hard.

Lady Goth then said this, " _I really don't know the answer to that. That is something you would have to find out."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Then I'll dread the day that it happens."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _But you won't be alone. You got Ash, Pikachu, Serena, and everyone else in the family. And more importantly, you got me by your side."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Well thank you. I still wonder, why most importantly you?"_ Lady Goth blushed.

Lady Goth then said this, " _Well I just say so. After all, I made sure you never went hungry even if you were not officially part of Ash's team. I also made you come along with us even if you thought you were done. Also remember that you allowed only me to see your past. Plus I would never let you sleep alone because I really care about you."_ She then winks at him. Aegislash broke into laughter.

Aegislash then said this, " _Haha! You really are important to me. Oh how would I pay you back?"_ Lady Goth affectionately puts her hands on his sheath and sword handle.

Lady Goth then said this, " _No need to worry about that. The only thing I ask is that we support each other as well as the family we all have no matter what we go through. Also if you have something on your mind, you can talk to us because we care about you."_ Aegislash sighed and slowly rubs Lady Goth's cheeks making her blush.

Aegislash then said this, " _That really means a lot to me. I'll make sure to do all that. Of course I'll pay more attention to you when you perform with Serena. Also please don't go overboard when I don't meet your expectations."_

Lady Goth then said this, " _I know. I won't do that again. I promise. So let's look forward for tomorrow and beyond. I know there will be many special things in store for the two of us."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Yes, I agree."_ He then dozed off into his sleep. Lady Goth affectionately wraps her arms around him.

Lady Goth said _Sweet dreams my love._ She presses her lips for a minute on Aegislash's sheath making him smile as if he sensed her love for him. The two young lovers fell asleep in the starry night.

Ash and Serena watch the scene between Aegislash and Lady Goth and couldn't help but smile. Then they closed the tent's zipper.

Ash then said this, " _I knew things would work out."_

Serena then said this, " _Yes I agree, and it's because you care so much about all of us. You are one amazing person."_ Ash chuckled.

Ash then said this, " _Oh I just do what I can to help. Of course you are amazing too caring for all of us."_ Serena then leans in closer making Ash blush even further.

Serena then said this, " _Then let me show you just how amazing I am in caring about you."_ Serena gently positions her full figure on top of Ash as he lies on his back on the sleeping bag. Then Serena locks her lips tenderly with Ash's and caresses his face with her gentle hands. Ash returns the kiss and fastened his arms around Serena. They continued their intimacy under their sleeping bag covers until sleep took over them.

August 19, 2012

Ash and company continue their journey towards Azalea Town which would take another few days. At this time, they were walking through mountainous terrain with steep passes.

Serena then said this, "Wow what a view. What do you think Manaphy?" Serena held Manaphy as he gazed with amazement seeing the expanse.

Manaphy then said this, "So big! So far!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah once we get through this valley, we'll reach Azalea Town. Besides, we all can do stargazing here!" Everyone happily agreed. Then Serena sees something.

Serena then said this, "I see a rock formation. It is shaped like a Charizard." Ash widened his eyes as he knew the place.

Ash then said this, "Yeah. In fact that reminds me. Okay Charizard, come on out!" Charizard appeared in a flash of light from his Pokeball in Ash's Pokegear.

Charizard then said this, " _Chariciffic Valley! It's been a while!"_ Serena widened her eyes as she heard what Charizard said.

Serena then said this, "Wait this is Chariciffic Valley?"

Ash then said this, "Yep. It's a training ground where wild Charizard get super strong. Charizard trained there for a while."

Serena then said this, "I'm not surprised. That's why he's so strong." Then they all hear a roar.

Manaphy then said this, "Eeek! Scary! Scary!" He buried his face in Serena's chest.

Ash then said this, "It's okay Manaphy! You don't have to be afraid. It's probably coming from Chariciffic Valley." Charizard scanned the area for the source of the roar.

Serena then said this, "Ash, there is another Charizard coming with a woman riding on its back. It also has a pink bow. Could that be a female Charizard?" Charizard then roared excitedly to the incoming female Charizard who then recognized him.

Ash then said this, "Yep. Charizard and I know them! Liza, it's me Ash!"

Charizard then said this, " _Charla!"_ Liza and Charla landed near them.

Liza then said this, "Wow, Ash and Charizard it really has been a while. Charizard has gotten stronger last time I saw him over a year ago. Oh looks like Clair was right said Ash does have a girlfriend!" Ash chuckled sheepishly while Serena blushes furiously.

Serena then said this, "Whoa you know Clair the Blackthorn Gym Leader?"

Liza then said this, "Yep! She and I are sisters. Clair told me lots about you Serena. I've also seen your success!"

Serena then said this, "Wow thank you, and it's nice to meet you."

Liza then said this, "Same! Charla you remember Ash and his Charizard. Also say hello to Serena." Charla took a good look at Serena and then licked her face.

Serena then said this, "That tickles! Haha!" Serena laughs as Charla affectionately licks her face much to Liza's surprise.

Liza then said this, "Wow that's a first from Charla! Let's go over to Chariciffic Valley. Charla and I are on our way there after picking up supplies. You all are welcome." Liza hopped on Charla.

Ash then said this, "Charizard, you ready?" Charizard grinned and let Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy ride on his back, and he followed Liza and Charla to Chariciffic Valley.

Soon they entered Chariciffic Valley where they saw the wild Charizard training.

Liza then said this, "Welcome and welcome back to Chariciffic Valley. My cabin is that way so that you don't have to risk interfering with the Charizard while they train."

Serena then said this, "Wow. You were not kidding Ash. Those Charizard are strong." Charla then affectionately licked Charizard on his neck.

Liza then said this, "Charla is super excited to see Ash's Charizard after a long time. They are so cute like a couple together."

Serena then said this, "Awww! So Charizard missed his girlfriend?" Everyone laughed as Charizard and Charla blushed sheepishly.

Ash then said this, "It's okay Charizard. Say you want to spend time with Charla and your friends?" Charizard nodded, and he and Charla held claws and intermingled with the Charizard.

At the cabin nearby, Ash and company and Liza traded stories of their adventures over lunch while their Pokemon stretched their legs and limbs.

Liza then said this, "I've seen you on TV Ash. You're becoming famous along with your Pokemon. Latios, Cosmoenix, your special Greninja; who has an opportunity to meet them these days?"

Ash then said this, "Well people have wanted to see them up close. We are getting used to the attention."

Liza then said this, "Also Serena that's a very cute Manaphy you are holding. Manaphy in general are so rare to see. May I pet it?" Manaphy freaked out and jumped on Ash's head.

Manaphy then said this, "Too scary! Too scary!"

Serena then said this, "I'm sorry Liza. Manaphy can get frightened easily, but once he gets used to things, he is very sweet."

Ash then said this, "It's okay Manaphy. Liza is very nice."

Manaphy then said this, "Papa, you sure?" Ash nodded.

Liza then said this, "Wait did Manaphy just call you Papa?" Ash chuckled sheepishly.

Ash then said this, "Yep he did. It's a long story but I'm like his Papa while Serena is his Mama."

Liza then said this, "That is so cute! You all are like one happy family. Oh wait till I tell Clair! You make sure you reserve that wedding invitation for me!" Serena blushes.

Serena then said this, "Aww stop! You're making me blush! Is Charla your Pokemon?"

Liza then said this, "Actually, she is still wild, but we have been best friends and partners since I rescued her as a Charmander from poachers. That ribbon she is wearing is a gift from me. I've taken care of her and all the wild Charizard in Charciffic Valley. Did you know that Ash let his Charizard train here?"

Serena then said this, "Yeah he did. His Charizard has defeated many powerful Pokemon over the years. Did you know that Charizard is one of the few Pokemon in the world that can Mega-Evolve?"

Liza then said this, "Yeah I read that from a book written by Professor Sycamore."

Serena then said this, "Yep, Professor Sycamore the Kalos Pokemon Professor is my dad!"

Liza then said this, "Amazing! So Ash, that choker that your Charizard is wearing has his Mega Stone?"

Ash then said this, "That's right. I also have a Keystone which along with a powerful bond can make Mega Evolution possible." He shows Liza his Mega Ring.

Liza then said this, "Wow I'm seeing this up close for the first time. Do you think you can show me Charizard's Mega Evolution?"

Ash then said this, "Sure! Let's do that." Soon Ash and company went to see Charizard, Charla, and all the wild Charizard training together. At the moment, Charizard squared off against some of the wild Charizard. After some heated action, Charizard stood proudly over his fallen opponents while Charla had hearts in her eyes.

Serena then said this, "Look at Charizard go!"

Liza then said this, "He really has gotten strong! I can't wait to see Ash Mega-Evolve him!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah! You'll be amazed by the sheer power!" Liza blows her whistle to get the wild Charizard to listen to her.

Liza then said this, "Okay everyone! We have something exciting to show you, and that is Mega Evolution! Ash and his Charizard will show it to us." All the wild Charizard roared excitedly.

Ash then said this, "Okay Charizard are you ready?"

Charizard then said this, " _YEAH!"_ Upon roaring that, he blasts a Flamethrower in Ash's face. Liza smirked slyly while Serena and Charla giggled. Pikachu and the rest of the Pokemon all had sweat-drops.

Ash then said this, "*Cough *Ack! I guess you're saying yes." Ash coughs as his face is burned with soot.

Liza then said this, "Somethings never change."

Serena then said this, "That's their trademarked bond right there."

Ash then said this, "Alright buddy! MEGA-EVOLVE!" Ash activates his Mega Ring which releases energy and connects with Charizard. Soon Charizard becomes Mega Charizard Y.

Liza then said this, "Whoa the heat is intense! The air feels so much drier!"

Serena then said this, "That's Mega Charizard Y whose ability is Drought."

Liza then said this, "Amazing isn't it Charla?" Charla stares with admiration seeing the power and strength of Charizard Mega-Evolved. Then all the wild Charizard roared directly at Mega Charizard Y.

Serena then said this, "The Charizard are surely getting pumped up."

Liza then said this, "They probably want to test their strength with Charizard Mega-Evolved. Ash, are you okay with that?" Mega Charizard Y roared back.

Ash then said this, "Sure! Charizard looks ready to rumble!" Then Liza blows her whistle.

Liza then said this, "Okay everyone! Form a line. You will all get a chance to battle Ash's Mega Charizard Y." The wild Charizard got in line, and one by one they faced off against Mega Charizard Y only to get overwhelmed by the latter.

Ash then said this, "Charizard you're the man!" Mega Charizard Y reverted back to his original form of Charizard. Then Charla ran up and hugged him. Ash fed Charizard an Oran berry to heal him.

Liza then said this, "I'm impressed beyond belief. Mega Charizard Y is so much stronger! You both have trained well and built such a strong bond! You both rock!"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, we have been through a lot together." Suddenly, Charizard grunted.

Serena then said this, "Charizard is everything okay?" Even Charla was concerned.

Ash then said this, "Charizard, you sense something? Huh my Keystone is glowing. Could that be?"

Liza then said this, "Isn't that coincidental?"

Serena then said this, "That's not it. I have a hunch something big is coming our way." A deafening roar echoes throughout Chariciffic Valley. Manaphy whimpered and buried his face in Serena's neck.

Ash then said this, "That sounds like another Charizard. Charizard calm down." Charla worriedly stares at Charizard as he growls angrily.

Charizard then said this, " _It's him! I sense him coming!"_ At that moment, another Charizard with a choker like Ash's Charizard lands in Chariciffic Valley with his trainer on his back. Charizard and his counterpart roared angrily at each other.

Liza then said this, "Hey, that Charizard has a Mega Stone too though of a different color. Now if I remember from Professor Sycamore's book, he reported that there are two different variants of Mega Stones for Charizard. The one Ash's Charizard has is the Charizardite Y. The other is the Charizardite X which would Mega-Evolve Charizard into Mega Charizard X, a Fire/Dragon type."

Serena then said this, "Ash, don't you think you recognize that Charizard?"

Ash then said this, "Yeah, it's not just anyone's Charizard. It's the one owned by Alain!" At that moment, Alain from Kalos gets off of his Charizard.

Alain then said this, "Well you got that right Ash." Ash and Alain stared at each other making the mood very tense.


	7. Mega Madness

August 19, 2012

The ambiance in Charciffic couldn't be even tenser as Ash, Alain, and their respective Charizard who can Mega-Evolve have a standoff and a stare-down contest. Liza breaks the silence

Liza then said this, "Alain? I've heard of you before! You're the trainer who only trains Pokemon that can Mega-Evolve!"

Alain then said this, "Two points for you. So Ash, I can see you have gotten Mega Stones for several more of your Pokemon last time I saw you. You're no different than I am." Ash was furious.

Ash then said this, "What!? My Pokemon and I found them together! Unlike you, I didn't force my Pokemon to Mega Evolve! In fact, my Pokemon made that decision!"

Alain then said this, "That still won't get you far Ash! You really think you have a shot to truly be the world's Mega Evolution master? You need to have the drive and the will to beat every Mega Evolution that is out there! Just letting you Pokemon to freely make that decision of using Mega Evolution won't help you!"

Serena then said this, "Ash has his own way he likes whether you like it or not!"

Alain then said this, "It's not that I like or dislike his idea. It's whether or not Ash has the strategy and methods that can work. To find out which way is better, we battle! So Ash, let's finish what we have started!"

Ash then said this, "You really haven't changed Alain. I thought you had a change in heart after realizing that Team Flare fooled you, but I guess I was wrong. You're still chasing after that ridiculous goal that Lysandre still made you have. Fine I accept your challenge, and I'll prove you wrong that mastering Mega Evolution doesn't involve just beating all the Mega Evolutions in the world!"

Serena then said this, "You tell him Ash!" She, Manaphy, and the rest of her Pokemon and Ash's Pokemon all cheered.

Liza then said this, "Hold it boys! There's no way I'm letting you two turn this place into a warzone! First I don't want my cabin to get destroyed. Second, all the wild Charizard need this place. I can show you a spot not far from here where you two can battle. In fact, it would be exciting if we can see a Mega Evolution battle." Ash and Alain both nodded.

Ash then said this, "Sure Liza. So what will be the rules Alain?"

Alain then said this, "It's a full six-on-six Mega Evolution Pokemon battle now that we both have at least six Pokemon capable of Mega Evolution. Substitutions are allowed."

Ash then said this, "Fine with me! Let's do this gang!" All of his Pokemon roared, and Ash recalled all but Pikachu and Charizard.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu, I know you can't battle this time, but can you cheer me on with Serena?" Pikachu agreed, nuzzled Ash's cheek, and went with Serena, Manaphy, and Chupi.

Liza then said this, "Charla and I can lead the way." Liza rode on Charla followed by Alain on his Charizard, Ash and company riding on Charizard, and all the wild Charizard. They soon arrived at a vast plateau surrounded by rolling hills not far from Chariciffic Valley.

Ash and Charizard and Alain and his Charizard stood on opposite ends of the plateau while Pikachu and the others sat on top of the hill overlooking the plateau.

Liza then said this, "So are Ash and Alain like rivals?"

Serena then said this, "You could say that. They're both equally strong. Alain was also my dad's assistant working in his lab along with my two older sisters Sophie and Cosette. However at some point in time, Alain got mixed up with an evil organization known as Team Flare. So when we found out, Ash had to put a lot into stake whenever he battled Alain. Eventually Alain realized he was tricked, and then he helped us bring Team Flare down."

Liza then said this, "But I can tell Alain is still bent on that goal of his."

Serena then said this, "I know. Sophie, Cosette, and Dad forgave Alain as it wasn't his fault, but I guess Alain didn't fully recover from the betrayal by Team Flare as he thought he could reach his goal with them. So I guess he has been taking his frustration out by assembling the strongest team possible."

Manaphy then said this, "Papa will win! Papa will win!" Serena smiled.

Serena then said this, "Yes Manaphy. Papa will win! C'MON ASH! YOU CAN DO THIS! WE KNOW YOU CAN!" Serena, her Pokemon, Manaphy, and Pikachu cheered Ash and his Pokemon on while the wild Charizard roared in the background. The cheering echoed throughout the area. Ash and Charizard heard the cheering and became more fired up.

Back at the plateau, Ash and Alain were about to start the battle.

Alain then said this, "Charizard, let's give the others a chance." His Charizard nodded, and Alain recalls him into his Pokeball. Alain stares at his Mega ring.

Alain said _This is it. It's time to see if my training has paid off. Ash is my only obstacle preventing me from being the strongest one out there._

Ash then said this, " _Charizard, take some good rest. I'll save you for later."_

Charizard then said this, " _Sure okay."_ Ash nodded and recalled Charizard back into his Pokeball in his Pokegear. Ash looks at his Mega ring.

Ash said _I may not be a master yet, but I know that mastering Mega Evolution involves more than just winning!_

Liza then said this, "So I'm guessing they want to save them for the end." Charla felt slightly disappointed.

Serena then said this, "I'm not surprised. Don't worry Charla, you'll see Charizard battle again." Charla smiled hearing that thought. Then Liza raised her voice which echoed throughout the area.

Liza then said this, "Ash! Alain! You both ready to start your match!?"

Ash and Alain then said this, "Yes!"

Liza then said this, "Then let the six-on-six Mega Evolution battle between Ash and Alain begin!" Ash vs. Alain got underway as the two trainers brought out their first pokeballs.

Alain then said this, "Pinsir go!" His Pinsir comes out with a Mega Stone on his headgear.

Ash then said this, "Heracross, I choose you!" His Heracross comes out revealing his Mega Stone.

Alain then said this, "Beyond evolution! Mega-Evolve!" In slow motion, Pinsir becomes Mega Pinsir.

Ash then said this, "Okay buddy! Let's win this together! Mega-Evolve!" Heracross becomes Mega Heracross.

Alain then said this, "Pinsir, use X-Scissor!"

Ash then said this, "Heracross, use Mega Horn!" Both attacks collided and were even.

Alain then said this, "Use Brick Break until you land some hits!"

Ash then said this, "Use Close Combat to attack and defend!" Mega Heracross and Mega Pinsir sparred and blocked every attack they threw at each other.

Alain then said this, "Use Rock Tomb to slow Heracross down!"

Ash then said this, "Break through Rock Tomb with Stone Edge!" Mega Heracross' Stone Edge overpowered Mega Pinsir's Rock Tomb, and he deals the first blow; supereffective!

Ash then said this, "Yes! Great hit Heracross!"

Alain then said this, "You're celebrating too soon." To everyone's surprise, Mega Pinsir slowly got back up and roared.

Ash then said this, "That's one tough Pinsir!"

Alain then said this, "Yes, tough is right! Now I'm going to show you why other Bug-Types will never beat it! MEGA PINSIR USE HYPER BEAM!" Mega Pinsir fires Hyper Beam.

Ash then said this, "In that case, Focus Punch!" Mega Heracross released Focus Punch. Hyper Beam and Focus Punch collided and sent shockwaves of energy.

Ash then said this, "They're even!" Alain grinned.

Alain then said this, "Check again!" Hyper Beam eventually overpowered Focus Punch and dealt severe damage Mega Heracross sending him skidding backwards on the plateau.

Ash then said this, "How could Hyper Beam a Normal-Type move overpower Focus Punch the strongest Fighting-Type move?"

Alain then said this, "Mega Pinsir is a Bug/Flying Dual Type. However he can't learn Flying-Type moves. Thankfully his ability is Aerialate!"

Ash then said this, "Aerialate!? You're saying that all of Mega Pinsir's Normal Type moves become Flying-Type moves?"

Alain then said this, "Correct! Since your Mega Heracross is a Bug/Fighting Type, he must be barely standing on his last legs." Ash sees Mega Heracross struggling to get up.

Ash then said this, " _Heracross, can you continue?"_ To his amazement, Mega Heracross got up and roared.

Mega Heracross then said this, " _I'm not throwing in the towel!"_

Ash then said this, "Alright! Since Mega Pinsir's Hyper Beam landed a hit, he can't move! So let's use Aerial Ace!"

Alain then said this, "Take the hit and stay strong!" Mega Pinsir stood his ground as Mega Heracross strikes him with Aerial Ace.

Ash then said this, "Again! Aerial Ace!" Mega Heracross came around and repeated the attack dealing damage.

Alain then said this, "Hang on Pinsir!" Mega Pinsir grunts as it gets hit by the supereffective Aerial Ace.

Ash then said this, "Keep it going Heracross and use Aerial Ace!" Mega Heracross swoops in about to deal the final blow. Then Mega Pinsir suddenly takes a step which cued Alain.

Alain then said this, "Use Hyper Beam point blank!" Ash realized he fell for the trap.

Ash then said this, "QUICK DODGE IT!" But it was futile as Mega Pinsir fires Hyper Beam point blank striking Mega Heracross causing a major explosion. When the dust settled, Mega Heracross faints and reverts back to Heracross.

Alain then said this, "We got the first one. Pinsir can you keep going?" His Mega Pinsir nodded.

Ash then said this, "Heracross return! You battled very well. Gengar, I choose you!" Heracross gets recalled and Gengar comes out with his Mega Stone ready.

Serena then said this, "C'mon Ash! Stay strong!" Although they are trailing, Ash and Gengar smile seeing that their friends – more like their family members – are still cheering for them to battle and win.

Ash then said this, "Alright Gengar! Let's do this! MEGA-EVOLVE!" Gengar becomes Mega Gengar as his third eye opens up.

Alain then said this, "A Mega Gengar. We'll keep going! Pinsir, use Night Slash!"

Ash then said this, "Counter with Thunder Punch!" Both attacks were even, and Mega Gengar and Mega Pinsir were struggling to overpower each other.

Ash then said this, "Quick, Sludge Bomb now!" Mega Gengar batters Mega Pinsir with Sludge Bomb causing it to become poisoned.

Alain then said this, "Drats, Mega Pinsir is poisoned! Return!" He was about to recall Mega Pinsir but Ash was quick.

Ash then said this, "Mean Look!" Mega Gengar's eyes glowed red and prevents Mega Pinsir from being recalled.

Alain then said this, "Damn it!"

Ash then said this, "Now finish this with Thunder Punch, Fire Punch, and Ice Punch!" The trio of elemental punches was supereffective with the explosive impacts knocking out Mega Pinsir which reverted back to Pinsir.

Serena then said this, "ALRIGHT ASH AND GENGAR!" The rest of Ash's supporters cheered as Alain recalled Pinsir.

Alain then said this, "You battled well. Now Sableye, go!" His Sableye comes out and reveals his Mega Stone.

Ash then said this, " _Gengar, would you like to keep going?"_ Mega Gengar nodded his head.

Mega Gengar then said this, " _No type disadvantage will scare me!"_ Mega Gengar faces Sableye ready for battle.

Alain then said this, "Sableye! Beyond evolution! MEGA-EVOLVE!" Sableye becomes Mega Sableye.

Ash then said this, "Gengar! Start with Shadow Ball!" Mega Gengar fires Shadow Ball.

Alain then said this, "You use Shadow Ball too!" Both attacks were even and exploded upon impact!

Ash then said this, "Quick use Dark Pulse!" Mega Gengar fires Dark Pulse!

Alain then said this, "Block it!" Mega Sableye uses his crystal to block Dark Pulse.

Ash then said this, "Don't let up!" Mega Gengar intensified his Dark Pulse attack which overwhelms and damages Mega Sableye.

Alain then said this, "Are you okay? Then use Dark Pulse!" Mega Sableye fires his own Dark Pulse at Mega Gengar.

Ash then said this, "Dodge it and use Energy Ball!" Mega Gengar kept dodging Dark Pulse and then strikes Mega Sableye with Energy Ball.

Alain then said this, "Restrain Mega Gengar with Psychic!" Mega Gengar got restrained and damaged badly by Mega Sableye's Psychic which was supereffective.

Ash then said this, " _C'mon I know you can pull through!"_ "Use Shadow Ball!" Mega Gengar manages to fire Shadow Ball at Mega Sableye.

Alain then said this, "Deflect it back using Shadow Punch!" Mega Sableye kept Psychic active and used Shadow Punch on the Shadow Ball. This combination of attacks dealt massive damage to Mega Gengar!

Ash then said this, "C'mon Gengar! Get up now!" Mega Gengar slowly got up but he was weakened by Mega Sableye's recent offensive power.

Alain then said this, "Don't let up! Use Dark Pulse now!" Mega Sableye deals the final blow sending Mega Gengar crashing on a cliff all knocked out. The latter reverts to Gengar.

Ash then said this, "Gengar you did great. Return! Now Blastoise I choose you!" Gengar gets recalled, and Blastoise comes out with a growl revealing his Mega Stone.

Ash then said this, "Blastoise, MEGA-EVOLVE!" Blastoise becomes Mega Blastoise.

Alain then said this, "Sableye, use Power Gem!" Mega Sableye fires Power Gem.

Ash then said this, "Use Rapid Spin with Hydro Pump!" Mega Sableye's Power Gem couldn't break through Mega Blastoise's countershield-style Hydro Pump attack and Mega Sableye gets whacked left and right by the spinning Hydro Pump.

Serena then said this, "That's Ash's special countershield technique! KEEP IT UP!" Serena, Manaphy, and the rest of the gang kept cheering Ash and Mega Blastoise on.

Alain then said this, "What the!? Sableye, use Psychic on that attack and send it back!" Mega Sableye pulled off that combo move which headed for Mega Blastoise.

Ash then said this, "Quick Blastoise, counter with Dark Pulse!" Dark Pulse broke through the Psychic-influenced combo attack and struck Mega Sableye.

Alain then said this, "Get in there and use Shockwave!" Mega Sableye instantly electrocutes Mega Blastoise causing lots of pain because it is supereffective against him.

Ash then said this, " _I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"_ "USE DRAGON PULSE!" Mega Blastoise hardened his resolve and fired a powerful Dragon Pulse which pushed back Shockwave and strikes Mega Sableye catching him in a huge explosion. Mega Sableye falls down and faints as he reverts back to Sableye.

Alain then said this, "Sableye return! You fought very well. Now Swampert, go!" Sableye gets recalled and Swampert comes out ready for a Mega Evolution battle.

Ash then said this, " _Blastoise can you keep going?"_ Mega Blastoise flexed his muscles.

Mega Blastoise then said this, " _I'm pumped!"_

Ash then said this, "Let's do this!" Ash and Mega Blastoise were ready for Alain and Swampert to make their move.

Alain then said this, "Swampert! Beyond evolution! MEGA-EVOLVE!" Swampert becomes Mega Swampert.

Ash then said this, "Blastoise, start with Flash Cannon!" Mega Blastoise fires Flash Cannon.

Alain then said this, "Swampert, counter with Hammer Arm!" Mega Swampert charges through Flash Cannon with Hammer Arm and kept it ready to strike Mega Blastoise with it.

Ash then said this, "Keep dodging and then use Skull Bash!" Mega Blastoise kept dodging Mega Swampert's Hammer Arm attacks and rams his head hard forcing Mega Swampert to stagger backwards.

Alain then said this, "Get it together Swampert and use Ice Beam on the field!" Mega Swampert froze the battlefield under a thick sheet of ice causing Mega Blastoise to lose his balance and fall hard on his shell.

Ash then said this, "Blastoise! Quick use Rapid Spin to keep going!" Mega Blastoise kept spinning to keep going.

Alain then said this, "Don't hold back and use everything you got! Use Muddy Water followed by Sludge Wave!" Mega Blastoise broke through Muddy Water, but he got poisoned by the Sludge Wave. Mega Swampert showed some signs of exhaustion but not as much as Mega Blastoise.

Ash then said this, "Darn it! With whatever strength you have, use Hydro Cannon!" Mega Blastoise musters his strength and forms a powerful orb of energized water.

Alain then said this, "Swampert, quick! Use Mudshot and don't let up!" Mega Swampert fired several rounds of Mudshot hitting Mega Blastoise! Mega Blastoise couldn't hold on and his Hydro Cannon move exploded. Mega Blastoise reverted back to Blastoise and fainted due to getting caught in his own exploding move.

Ash then said this, "Oh no! Blastoise return! You battled well. Sceptile, I choose you!" _I only have three Pokemon while Alain still has four of his Pokemon ready. Although I'll have to watchout for that Ice Beam, it doesn't hurt having a huge advantage to boot!_ Blastoise gets recalled and Sceptile comes out.

Alain said _Ash's Sceptile has become stronger since the last time I've battled it._ "Swampert, stay sharp!" Mega Swampert nodded.

Ash then said this, "Sceptile, let's do our best! MEGA-EVOLVE!" Sceptile becomes Mega Sceptile who stares down Mega Swampert.

Serena then said this, "C'mon Ash and Sceptile! You can turn this around!" Ash and Mega Sceptile became more determined after hearing Serena and the rest of their family cheering them on.

Alain then said this, "Swampert, use Ice Beam!" Mega Swampert fires Ice Beam.

Ash then said this, "Sceptile, dodge and use Leaf Blade!" Mega Sceptile dodges the attacks in blinding speed and homes in with Leaf Blade.

Alain then said this, "Swampert, use Hammer Arm!" Mega Swampert counters Mega Sceptile's Leaf Blade with Hammer Arm. Both attacks stalled kicking up lots of dust.

Ash then said this, "Quick, use Dragon Pulse!"

Alain then said this, "Swampert, use Ice Beam full power!" Mega Sceptile's and Mega Swampert's attacks were fired in close range that both Pokemon skidded back taking damage from the huge explosion.

Ash then said this, " _Sceptile, are you okay?"_

Mega Sceptile then said this, " _I'm fine, but all of this ice is making my feet cold!"_ Ash realized what he could do to exploit the battlefield. Then Alain called out his next move.

Alain then said this, "Use Sludge Wave!" Mega Swampert fires a huge wave of toxic sludge.

Ash then said this, "Sceptile, use Aqua Tail on the ground!" Mega Sceptile slams Aqua Tail on the ground which sent waves of water and scattered chunks of ice. The improvised attack overpowered Sludge Wave and struck Mega Swampert.

Alain said _He got lucky on that one!_ "Swampert, use Ice Beam!" Mega Swampert once again fires Ice Beam at Mega Sceptile.

Ash then said this, "Dodge and charge up Energy Ball!" Mega Sceptile used his speed to dodge Ice Beam as a coverup to charge up his Energy Ball.

Alain said _What is Ash up to?_ "Swampert, use Muddy Water followed by Sludge Wave!" Mega Swampert executed those attacks, but Ash was ready.

Ash then said this, "Jump up and swallow it!" Mega Sceptile grinned and did exactly that. Soon Mega Sceptile was high above the battlefield glowing green and emitting lots of energy waves which were felt all over.

Alain then said this, "What is this!? Swampert, aim Ice Beam above you!" Mega Swampert fired Ice Beam above.

Ash then said this, "Use Leaf Storm!" Due to his power-up, Mega Sceptile fired a stronger-than-normal Leaf Storm which overpowered Ice Beam and engulfed Mega Swampert.

Alain then said this, "Swampert, get out of there!" But it was futile. After the Leaf Storm subsided, Mega Swampert faints and reverts back to Swampert.

Ash then said this, "Awesome job Sceptile!" Mega Sceptile lands back on the ground and roars.

Serena then said this, "Yes! Keep it up Ash and Sceptile!"

Liza then said this, "Why was Mega Sceptile glowing green and emitting all those energy bursts?"

Serena then said this, "According to Ash, it's a technique he developed by accident a few years back. It involves a Pokemon charging up a move identical to the Pokemon's type and then absorbing or consuming it."

Liza then said this, "That is so amazing coming from Ash."

Serena then said this, "Yep, that's because this is Ash." _Ash, I know you can do it._

Manaphy then said this, "Papa is strong! Papa is strong!" Serena, her Pokemon, Charla, and Liza stare adoringly at Manaphy after he said that.

Serena then said this, "Yes Manaphy. Papa is strong." Serena clutches Manaphy lovingly as everyone continues watching. Back with the battle said

Alain said _Ash's Mega Sceptile is something else. Even as a Grass/Dragon Type it can handle icy conditions pretty well._ "Swampert return! You did well! Abomasnow, go!" Swampert gets recalled, and then Abomasnow appears followed by a blizzard from left field.

Ash then said this, "Dang! It's freezing! Your Abomasnow must have Snow Warning as its ability!" Mega Sceptile trembled in the freezing cold.

Alain then said this, "If your Mega Sceptile could handle Mega Swampert's Ice Beam attacks, let's see if he can handle Abomasnow's icy battle style, or I should say when Abomasnow MEGA-EVOLVES!" Soon Abomasnow becomes Mega Abomasnow, and the blizzard intensifies.

Manaphy then said this, "Papa!" Manaphy calls out worriedly to his father figure Ash seeing him struggling with the harsh blizzard. Even Serena became worried.

Serena then said this, "Oh no! Ash, please stay strong!"

Ash then said this, "Argh! So c-c-c-cold!" _"Sceptile, do you want to continue?"_

Mega Sceptile then said this, " _I'm not going to let a blizzard stop me!"_ Mega Sceptile still had determination and the energy boost from swallowing that Energy Ball earlier.

Ash then said this, " _Stubborn aren't we? Alright! We got this!"_ "Let's go! Use Dragon Pulse!" Mega Sceptile fires Dragon Pulse at Abomasnow

Alain then said this, "Abomasnow, use Hyper Beam!" Mega Abomasnow fires Hyper Beam which stalls head-on with Dragon Pulse before both attacks results in an explosion.

Ash then said this, "Home in with Leaf Blade!" Mega Sceptile charges in quickly with Leaf Blade.

Alain then said this, "Counter with Wood Hammer!" Mega Abomasnow's Wood Hammer collided with Leaf Blade. Thus Mega Sceptile and Mega Abomasnow struggled for dominance.

Ash then said this, "Keep following up with Leaf Blade!"

Alain then said this, "Keep using Wood Hammer until you see an opening and strike!" Mega Sceptile and Mega Abomasnow sparred with both their attacks blocking each other, but Mega Sceptile was faster. As for Ash, he sees an opening for Mega Sceptile using his sharp aura.

Ash then said this, "Now strike and then follow up with Iron Tail!" Mega Sceptile lands the critical hit from Leaf Blade and followed up with the supereffective Iron Tail causing Mega Abomasnow lots of pain.

Alain then said this, "Quick use Blizzard!" Mega Abomasnow unleashes Blizzard all over the battle area which inflicted supereffective damage on Mega Sceptile who gets blown to a cliff and struggles.

Ash then said this, "Sceptile hold on!"

Mega Sceptile then said this, " _ARGH! TOO…COLD!"_

Alain then said this, "Don't let up Abomasnow!" Mega Abomasnow roars and intensifies his Blizzard attack which causes Mega Sceptile to faint due to being frozen in ice.

Ash said _I am down with two Pokemon while Alain still has three Pokemon. This is getting tough._ "Sceptile, return! Take it easy." Mega Sceptile reverted back to Sceptile and gets recalled back into his Pokeball.

Alain then said this, "Mega Sceptile couldn't handle all that frigid cold air. At the rate you're going, I don't know if you can beat all the Mega Evolutions out there!"

Ash then said this, "It's more than just beating all Mega Evolutions Alain! As long as my Pokemon and I care for each other, our bonds will grow stronger!"

Alain then said this, "It is the strength of both Pokemon and trainer that counts!"

Ash then said this, "We'll see about that! Glalie I choose you!" His Glalie appears ready to battle.

Alain said _Ash is fighting a losing battle, and I'll make sure he realizes that._

Ash then said this, "Glalie, it's time to MEGA-EVOLVE!" Glalie becomes Mega Glalie.

Alain then said this, "Abomasnow good work. Return for now!" Mega Abomasnow reverts back to Abomasnow and gets recalled back.

Ash then said this, "Return? Why do that?" Alain brings out another Pokeball.

Alain then said this, "I always want to battle with a fresh Pokemon by my side! Go Manectric! Now MEGA-EVOLVE!" His Manectric comes out and becomes Mega Manectric.

Ash then said this, "Glalie! Ice Beam, go!" Mega Glalie fires Ice Beam!

Alain then said this, "Use Thunderbolt!" Mega Manectric fires Thunderbolt which stalled with Ice Beam causing a huge explosion in the center of the battle area.

Ash then said this, "Use Water Pulse!" Mega Glalie fires Water Pulse.

Alain then said this, "Use Electro-Ball!" Electro-ball exploded upon impact with Water Pulse.

Ash then said this, "Get in there and use Iron Head!" Mega Glalie charges in with Iron Head.

Alain then said this, "Use Fire Fang!" Fire Fang overpowers Iron Head causing Mega Glalie to burn!

Ash then said this, "Glalie, douse yourself with Water Pulse to remove the burn!" Mega Glalie shot Water Pulse straight up which splashed back down on him.

Alain then said this, "Use Thunderbolt full power!" Mega Glalie takes more damage than normal by Mega Manectric's Thunderbolt attack due to being covered in water which conducts electricity.

Ash then said this, "Glalie! Can you keep going?"

Mega Glalie then said this, " _I'm right with you till the very end!"_

Ash then said this, "Alright! Use Earthquake!" Mega Glalie slams down on the ground causing the ground to shake and sending seismic shockwaves throughout the area.

Alain then said this, "Jump up and use Iron Tail!" Mega Manectric jumps to avoid getting hit by Earthquake, and then he closes in on Mega Glalie with Iron Tail ready to strike.

Ash then said this, "Use Hyper Beam point blank!" Alain got caught by surprise as Mega Glalie hits Mega Manectric with Hyper Beam in point blank range. Also due to Mega Glalie's ability Refrigerate, Mega Manectric was frozen solid but still able to battle.

Ash then said this, "Alright Glalie! Huh, Alain what's up?" Alain had a smirk.

Alain then said this, "Well thanks to your Mega Glalie for using Hyper Beam successfully, he has to recharge which means it ends here for him! Manectric use Fire Fang and follow through with it!" Mega Manectric melts his icy confinement with Fire Fang and rushes towards Mega Glalie with Fire Fang still ready to go.

Ash then said this, "Oh no! Glalie, get out of there!" Mega Glalie tried as he might, but Mega Manectric was too quick for him and dealt the final blow with Fire Fang! Mega Glalie faints and reverts back to Glalie.

Ash then said this, "Return Glalie. You battled hard so take a good rest." Ash recalls Glalie back into his pokeball. Alain chuckled silently knowing that he has a comfortable 5-3 lead and could seal his victory for once over Ash.

Alain then said this, "I wonder if my Charizard would even get a chance to settle his score with your Charizard given your current circumstances Ash." Ash glared angrily at Alain.

Ash said _I'm cornered. What can I do? At this rate, I don't know if I can win._

Seeing Ash's predicament, Serena raised her voice which caught his attention.

Serena then said this, "C'mon Ash! Don't lose hope!" In Alain's point-of-view, Ash apparently closed his eyes as if to concentrate. The truth is that Ash's vision suddenly changed, and he sees all the auras of those who care about him in the Aura Network. His Pokemon including those who recently fainted, Serena and her Pokemon, Manaphy, and surprisingly Charla.

Ash then said this, " _Serena? Manaphy? Everyone? Charla?"_ Even Charizard got surprised by Charla's presence in the Aura Network.

Lucario then said this, " _Ash, we know you are down, but you are not out. So listen to what we say because we know this will help you."_ Then Ash hears words of inspiration from those who have fallen in his battle with Alain.

Heracross then said this, " _If you are worried about winning or losing, you are not alone!"_

Gengar then said this, " _In fact, we all want to win as much as you do!"_

Blastoise then said this, " _We are putting our prides on the line out there while we battle by your side!"_

Sceptile then said this, " _No matter what the outcome might be, we are in this together with you!"_

Glalie then said this, " _We won't ever give up on you! We won't give up on each other because we are family!"_ Ash became emotional.

Ash then said this, " _Oh you guys."_ Pikachu then spoke up.

Pikachu then said this, " _Of course Ash! We always believe in you just like you always believe in us! That makes us a strong family which no one could ever take away!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Pikachu is right! You are never alone because you have us. Isn't that what you said to me?"_ Then Manaphy spoke and said something that gave Ash new unseen levels of confidence he never experienced before.

Manaphy then said this, " _Papa you are strong because you love us and we love you!"_ Ash sees Serena beaming at him with a blush.

Serena then said this, " _Manaphy is right Ash."_ Everyone nodded affirmatively. He stares at all of his friends – more accurately his loved ones – whose auras gave him a warm and soothing feeling. Then Charla spoke up.

Charla then said this, " _Now Ash, you have a battle to finish, and I know that my boyfriend will give his all to win this one for you and for all of us."_ She had a blush and giggled. Then Ash felt Charizard's claw on his shoulder prompting him to turn around and face him.

Charizard then said this, " _It's all on me buddy!"_ Ash now has a new sense of determination.

Ash then said this, " _Okay, let's do this!"_ Soon Ash's vision returns back to normal, and Alain waited rather impatiently seeing Ash finally back in this.

Alain then said this, "It's about time you stopped postponing the inevitable defeat I will hand to you! Huh? What's so funny?" Ash laughed making Alain a bit confused.

Ash then said this, "Oh it's that I'm not worried about the outcome of our battle. My Pokemon have decided to worry about that. My only goal right now is to be there with my Pokemon through the long run!"

Alain then said this, "That still won't help you Ash!" Ash brought out the pokeball of his last Pokemon he plans to end this battle with.

Ash then said this, "Oh it will help and I have a certain friend of mine who will prove that! My friend, I choose you!" Charizard appears from the pokeball and roars. All of Ash's Pokemon cheered inside the Aura Network while Manaphy, Serena and her Pokemon, and Charla cheered from the sidelines. Even the wild Charizard began to roar their support to Charizard.

Liza then said this, "Earlier, things were looking bleak for him, but now he's ready for a comeback."

Serena then said this, "Yep! Things are really heating up!" Back at the battle.

Alain then said this, "If you are so sure, then I won't hold back!"

Ash then said this, "Charizard let's do this! MEGA-EVOLVE!" Charizard becomes Mega Charizard Y and roars loudly ready to fight the good fight. Then due to Mega Charizard Y's Drought ability, the sun became brighter, and the area felt warm. All of Ash and Mega Charizard Y's supporters continued cheering for them.

Alain then said this, "Alright Manectric, let's finish this! Thunderbolt!" Mega Manectric fires Thunderbolt at Mega Charizard Y.

Ash then said this, "Dodge it and use Flamethrower!" Mega Charizard Y dodges Thunderbolt and hits with Flamethrower sending Mega Manectric skidding backwards.

Alain then said this, "Manectric, get in close and use Crunch!" Mega Manectric runs and leaps ready to sink his teeth into Mega Charizard Y.

Ash then said this, "Deflect it with Dragon Tail!" Crunch and Dragon Tail connected. Mega Charizard felt a little pain from his tail, but he used his momentum to throw off Mega Manectric and restrain him.

Alain then said this, "Quick, use Thunderbolt now!" At point blank range, Mega Manectric zaps Mega Charizard Y. The attack was supereffective.

Serena then said this, "Charizard stay strong!" Charla watched helplessly and worriedly as she hoped Mega Charizard Y could overcome this.

Ash then said this, "Quick, combine Flare Blitz and Seismic Toss!" Mega Charizard Y roared and large flames bursted out of his body engulfing Mega Manectric. Then Mega Charizard Y flew up and in circles before hurling Mega Manectric back down to the ground. Mega Manectric fainted and reverted back to Manectric.

Serena then said this, "Alright Ash and Charizard! WHOOO! HOOOO!" Ash's Pokemon cheered in the Aura Network while Pikachu, Manaphy, Charla, and Serena and her Pokemon cheered for Ash and Mega Charizard Y.

Alain then said this, "Manectric return. Take a good rest. Abomasnow I need you again!" His Abomasnow comes out.

Ash said _His Abomasnow has recovered some energy, but Charizard will win._

Alain then said this, "Abomasnow! Beyond evolution! MEGA-EVOLVE!" Abomasnow becomes Mega Abomasnow and unleashes his ability Snow Warning causing a blizzard.

Ash then said this, "Let's heat things up! Fly up and use Flamethrower on the field!" Mega Charizard Y's powerful firepower melts the snow and causes the blizzard to die out.

Alain then said this, "Abomasnow, use Ice Beam!" Mega Abomasnow fires Ice Beam.

Ash then said this, "Counter with Iron Tail Charizard!" Iron Tail overpowers Ice Beam and smashes on Mega Abomasnow.

Alain then said this, "Quick, use Rock Slide!" Mega Abomasnow prepares to conjure falling boulders above Mega Charizard Y.

Ash then said this, "Pin Abomasnow on the ground with Shadow Claw and deflect Rock Slide using Iron Tail!" Mega Charizard Y pulled that off successfully.

Alain then said this, "Use Blizzard point-blank!" Mega Abomasnow prepares to use Blizzard, but Ash was ready.

Ash then said this, "Lift him up! Fly high up and use Seismic Toss!" To everyone's amazement, Mega Charizard Y lifts Mega Abomasnow, flies up sky high, and then throws him down.

Alain then said this, "Face Mega Charizard Y and use Ice Beam!" But Abomasnow's weight and descent due to gravity prevents him from facing upwards.

Ash then said this, "Quick, use Fire Blast!" Mega Charizard Y finishes off Mega Abomasnow with the classic kanji-shaped stream of flames. This resulted in a huge explosion back on the ground. Mega Abomasnow faints and reverts back to Abomasnow.

Alain then said this, "You did your best Abomasnow." Abomasnow gets recalled.

Ash then said this, "So we're down to our last one."

Alain then said this, "I guess we will settle our score after all right here right now."

Liza then said this, "Man Ash's Mega Charizard Y is in a different league!"

Serena then said this, "Yes! It is amazing seeing the bond and teamwork that he and Ash cherish together. Do you agree Charla?" Charla eagerly nodded her head.

Liza then said this, "But now I think the real battle begins now. Just look down there."

Serena then said this, "I know what you mean. Although I have seen this before, I still get really nervous. I can only hope that Ash and Charizard can make it out fine." Manaphy, Serena, and her Pokemon watch and pray that Ash and Mega Charizard Y would win. Everyone watches with suspense.

Back at the battle, Ash and Mega Charizard Y prepare for the ultimate heavy-weight matchup and await Alain to bring out his ace of his team.

Alain then said this, "So Ash and Mega Charizard Y, you both are stronger and more composed than before. Now we will see just who is worthy of Mega Evolution mastery. Of course, my friend here and your Mega Charizard Y will have their own score to settle."

Ash then said this, "Then bring him out! There is no time like the present!" Mega Charizard Y roars as if demanding the same thing. Alain then raised his Pokeball.

Alain then said this, "Charizard go!" Alain's Charizard comes out and roars viciously at Mega Charizard Y who roars back.

Ash then said this, "There is Alain's Charizard." Alain raises his Mega ring.

Alain then said this, "My friend! Let's go beyond evolution! MEGA-EVOLVE!" Alain's Charizard becomes Mega Charizard X, black in color with a dark blue belly and sapphire blue flames. Mega Charizard X roars loudly to stack up against Mega Charizard Y.

Liza then said this, "There is Alain's Charizard now a Mega Charizard X, a Fire/Dragon Type unlike Ash's Mega Charizard Y who is a Fire/Flying Type. Now I see what you mean Serena. They are not just powerful fighters. They are rivals just like Ash and Alain. They battled several times, but neither of them could top the other. I can tell how serious this battle really is. After all, all the wild Charizard I train in Chariciffic Valley habitually identify their counterparts who are equal in strength, and they won't stop until they test their strength and identify the stronger combatant. That holds true for tamed Charizard such as Ash's Charizard and Alain's Charizard." Then all the wild Charizard began roaring in rhythm.

Serena then said this, "What are the Charizard doing now?"

Liza then said this, "All the Charizard are doing their battle chant whenever two powerful Charizard are about to battle each other. However there are various chants they do. This time, they are supporting Ash's Charizard because he is the strongest of all the Charizard here. Not only that, Alain's Charizard is considered an outsider."

Serena then said this, "So it is like a homecourt advantage! YOU GO AND WIN ASH AND CHARIZARD! WE BELIEVE IN YOU TWO!" She, her Pokemon, Manaphy, and Charla also cheered Ash and Mega Charizard Y with their heart and soul.

Back at the battlefield, Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y roared and sized themselves against each other.

Alain then said this, "I think we had our trash talk session long enough. Let's battle!"

Ash then said this, "Ready or not, here we come! Charizard use Flamethrower!" Mega Charizard Y fires Flamethrower orange and yellow in color.

Alain then said this, "You also use Flamethrower!" Mega Charizard X fires Flamethrower sapphire blue in color. The two streams of fire cause explosions upon impact in the center.

Ash then said this, "Get in closer and use Shadow Claw!" Mega Charizard Y charges in with Shadow Claw.

Alain then said this, "Go in there and use Dragon Claw!" Mega Charizard X swoops in with Dragon Claw. Both Pokemon engage each other in melee combat, trading hits and blocks.

Alain then said this, "Find an opening and use Thunder Punch!" Mega Charizard X attempts to strike with Thunder Punch.

Ash then said this, "Use Steel Wing to block and then follow up with Dragon Tail!" Mega Charizard Y pulled off that combo and dealt the first blow which was supereffective. Mega Charizard X growled angrily after getting hit by Dragon Tail.

Alain then said this, "They're tough! Fly up in the air!"

Ash then said this, "You too Charizard!" Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y took their battle to the skies.

Ash and Alain then said this, "Use Steel Wing!" Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y grazed each other with their Steel Wing attacks while airborne.

Alain then said this, "Quick, Thunder Punch now!" Mega Charizard X zaps Mega Charizard Y with Thunder Punch which was supereffective.

Ash then said this, "Use Dragon Pulse now!" Mega Charizard Y strikes back with Dragon Pulse which was supereffective against Mega Charizard X.

Alain then said this, "Get back up and use Dragon Rush!" Mega Charizard X flies back up and charges at Mega Charizard Y with Dragon-Type energy cloaking his body.

Ash then said this, "Use Flare Blitz!" Mega Charizard Y counters with Flare Blitz and collides with Mega Charizard X's Dragon Rush which dealt equal damage to both combatants and caused explosions and sent bursts of energy all over the area.

Ash then said this, "Quick! Grab him and use Seismic Toss!" Mega Charizard Y grabs Mega Charizard X by the neck, flies in circles, and nose-dives.

Alain then said this, "Use Thunder Punch right now!" Mega Charizard X lands Thunder Punch on Mega Charizard Y, but both Pokemon crash back down on the ground kicking up dust and debris everywhere. When the dust settled, both Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y were standing, facing each other, and panting and sweating a lot after taking so much damage.

Ash then said this, "You still up to go buddy?" Mega Charizard Y roared which prompted Mega Charizard X to roar.

Alain then said this, "They both have reached their limits, and this battle has been quite fun. However, we got to end this!"

Ash then said this, "I couldn't agree more! Let's do this!" Ash, Alain, and their Mega-evolved Charizard then took their positions.

Serena then said this, "Oh no. I think I know what's coming up." Serena and everyone else gazed worriedly.

Liza then said this, "What is it Serena?"

Serena then said this, "They're both going to finish this battle right now using one move, and I know what move they would use."

Liza then said this, "I know what you mean and look out when they let loose their final move!"

Back at the battle, Ash and Alain were ready to execute that final move.

Ash then said this, "Charizard, don't hold back and use everything you got!"

Alain then said this, "You heard him! Get ready for some serious firepower!"

Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y roared thunderously anticipating their trainers' command.

Ash and Alain then said this, "USE BLAST BURN!" Both Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y roared and shook the ground. Both formed deep chasms in which large and bright beams of flames, blue from Mega Charizard X and red-orange from Mega Charizard Y, erupted and spread towards their counterparts. When the two attacks met, this resulted in a much larger explosion sending a mushroom-shaped cloud. The fallout engulfed Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y as well as Ash and Alain in smoke.

Ash then said this, "Charizard hang in there!" He scanned the area for his Mega Charizard Y.

Alain then said this, "Charizard stay strong!" He looks out for any signs of his Mega Charizard X.

Serena then said this, "Everyone take cover!" Serena and everyone else took cover from the falling flaming debris.

Liza then said this, "Hey you guys okay out there?" She hollered in the direction of the mushroom-shaped smoke cloud where Ash, Mega Charizard Y, Alain, and Mega Charizard X were standing.

Serena then said this, "Ash! Charizard! Please be okay!" Serena and her Pokemon, and Manaphy watch with anxiety hoping that Ash and Mega Charizard are fine. Even Charla was worried hoping her love interest Mega Charizard Y is still okay. The smoke cloud cleared, and no one could believe the sight. A huge crater formed at the plateau, and Ash and Alain were at the top of the plateau and on their knees, having soot and a few burns on their faces and arms. At the base of the crater, both Ash's Charizard and Alain's Charizard lay fainted after devolving from their Mega Evolution forms. Ash and Alain fought this entire match to a 6-6 draw.

Liza then said this, "Whoa! Both sides fought to a draw. They both are equally strong."

Serena then said this, "C'mon. Let's check on Ash and his Charizard! Huh? Charla you want to help us?" Charla nodded her head. Serena and company smiled.

Serena then said this, "Okay let's go." Serena recalled all of her Pokemon except Chupi. Then Serena, Manaphy, Pikachu, and Chupi rode on Charla down to the plateau. Liza watches as Charla flies Serena and her companions down.

Liza said _Charla did it again. Normally she would be eager to help me, but Serena is the first person other than me that Charla would be eager to work with. Then again, I think Serena and Charla care so much about Ash and his Charizard. Should I let her go with them?_

At the plateau, Ash and Alain slowly stood up and pulled out their respective Charizard's Pokeball.

Alain then said this, "Return Charizard." Alain's Charizard got recalled from the crater.

Ash then said this, "Take a good rest Charizard." Ash's Charizard got recalled from the crater. Ash still felt the stress from his battle with Alain and stayed put.

Alain then said this, "Ash, we will settle this score the next time we meet. Be warned though, the outcome won't be the same!"

Ash then said this, "Right! It won't be the same because I will win and will show you that my way is just fine!" Alain brought out another pokeball.

Alain then said this, "I would not count on that. Now if you excuse me; Aerodactyl come out." Alain's Aerodactyl comes out, and he allows Alain to ride on his back. Alain and Aerodactyl flew off in the sunset away from Charciffic Valley.

Ash said _So Aerodactyl can Mega-Evolve too. We better watch out the next time we battle._ He sees Charla flying with Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy riding on her back. Serena and company run over to check on him.

Serena then said this, "Ash, are you okay? You need to rest." Ash smiled weakly as Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled him while Manaphy jumps in his arms.

Ash then said this, "I'll be fine. Don't worry." Serena gently extends her hand, and Ash accepts and allows her to pull him up.

Serena then said this, "Come on Ash. Let's go." Ash and company, Liza, Charla, and all the wild Charizard went back to Charciffic Valley. Ash healed Heracross, Gengar, Blastoise, Sceptile, Glalie, and Charizard. Serena helped in treating Ash's burns from the explosive Blast Burn attacks in the battle earlier.

Later that evening back in Charciffic Valley, it was dinnertime, and Serena and her Pokemon cooked plenty for everyone including Liza and the group of wild Charizard.

Ash then said this, "Delicious! Great food is what we need after a hard fought battle. Serena, you and your Pokemon are the best in cooking! You guys agree?" Serena and her Pokemon blush furiously as Ash and his Pokemon complimented their cooking and stuffed themselves.

Liza then said this, "I agree. Ash you are lucky to have Serena who is your girlfriend and also a great cook! She'll make the perfect wife for you. So Serena, make sure you mail me that wedding invitation!" Ash and Serena blushed and had sweat-drops while everyone else laughs.

Serena then said this, "Oh come on Liza. There's no need to rush that."

After dinner, Ash and company did star-gazing before going to bed. Ash and Serena were sharing the same sleeping bag while their Pokemon were at various spots surrounding them. Charizard and Charla lay together as a couple too. They were listening to Ash and Serena.

Ash then said this, "The stars are quite bright out here."

Serena then said this, "Yeah I agree. Ash, are you okay?" Serena sees Ash thinking hard.

Ash then said this, "I just wonder what makes Alain so hard to beat. I was sure we could beat them although I fell behind, and we tied. I wonder what we're missing."

Serena then said this, "Ash I'm sure you and your Pokemon will figure out how to beat Alain when it really counts. You never back down from all your challenges, and you always overcome them. Also we will all support you. Just remember what Lucario told you earlier said you are not alone." Lucario grinned broadly while Medicham affectionately cuddles him and kisses him on the cheek.

Ash then said this, "Yeah I remember that. Someday somehow I know we will. It's like as if I can feel it. Also Charizard, I know someday we will beat Alain and his Charizard in a Mega Evolution battle no matter what those guys dish out. In fact, I'm sure that someday I'll beat Alain in a battle any given day. No matter what comes at all of us, we'll use all of our experience to prepare for all the battles to come. We'll do all of that together! How does that sound gang?" Ash's Pokemon roared in agreement, and Serena and her Pokemon plus Manaphy and Charla also join in the pep rally. Liza watches from inside her cabin.

Liza said _Charla looks so much happier being with Ash, Charizard, Serena, and their gang. I have decided then._

August 20, 2012

Next morning after breakfast, Ash and company got ready to continue their journey to Azalea Town which was only a few days away.

Liza then said this, "So good luck to you in all of your goals and dreams Ash and Serena. I'll be rooting for you both."

Ash and Serena then said this, "Thank you Liza." Liza watches Charizard and Charla happily interacting with each other like a couple.

Liza then said this, "I have never seen Charla so happy like this before especially with your Charizard Ash. That itself makes me really happy."

Ash then said this, "I know. It would be sad if they had to say goodbye. If Charizard wants to stay with Charla back here to keep her happy, that is fine."

Liza then said this, "Ash, I overheard your promise from last night, about how you and your Pokemon will get stronger together and use all of that experience to prepare for the future battles in life. Charizard should go with you. That is why I want Charla to go with you guys." Everyone stared surprised at what Liza just said.

Serena then said this, "Are you sure about that Liza? You and Charla have been together for a long time." Liza smiled sadly.

Liza then said this, "Yes that is true, but what matters to me most is that Charla remains happy no matter where she is, even if this means being part of your family and spending time with Ash's Charizard. Charla, would you like to go with them?" Charla paused and then grunted as if asking Liza if she would be okay without her.

Liza then said this, "Charla, as long as you are happy, I'll be happy no matter what. Just listen to your heart." Charla nodded and gave Liza a good-bye rub on her cheek. Then she went over to Charizard and wrapped her neck around his. Then Charla went up to Serena.

Serena then said this, "You like to come with me Charla? Sure you can. You can spend all the time you need with Charizard because Ash and I are…well…together." She winked at Charla who blushed and nodded while Liza giggles.

Liza then said this, "Serena, go ahead." Serena brought out an empty pokeball.

Serena then said this, "Go pokeball." Soon Serena obtains Charla and allows her to come out to say goodbye to Liza.

Liza then said this, "Thank you Serena. You all please take very good care of Charla and keep her happy."

Ash and Serena then said this, "Yes we promise." Charizard grunted in agreement, and Charla nuzzles her love interest.

Liza then said this, "I heard that Azalea Town will have a Pokemon Contest in a few days. Serena you should enter if you are headed that way."

Ash then said this, "Of course she will enter and win it. After all this is Serena we're talking about!" Serena blushed hearing Ash's praise.

Serena then said this, "I know I'll win because you and the gang will be there to cheer me on." Ash and company nodded.

Liza then said this, "Hey have you two received the invitation from Clair? She and Lance will get married in a few months in Blackthorn City." Ash and Serena saw the invite on their pokegears.

Serena then said this, "Yeah we all did, and that is awesome of her."

Ash then said this, "So I guess we'll see you again in Blackthorn City in a few months then."

Liza then said this, "Yes we will. Oh and Serena, you can definitely refer to Clair's invitation so that you may design your own wedding invitation whenever you and Ash decide to…well…you know…tie the knot. Hee hee!" Ash sighed while Serena blushed furiously. The rest of their Pokemon all laughed at the interaction.

Serena then said this, "Okay. Thank you for allowing us to spend the night over."

Liza then said this, "My pleasure. You all are welcome back anytime. Just drop a line whenever you are in the area." Soon Ash and company parted ways with Liza and all the wild Charizard and left Charciffic Valley. Charizard now has his girlfriend and mate Charla by his side, and the journey continues.


	8. The ReunEon

August 22, 2012

Ash and company made it to Azalea Town earlier so that Serena could prepare for the upcoming Pokemon Contest. Presently, they were in the Contest Hall.

Ash then said this, "You ready Serena?" Manaphy was sitting next to Pikachu and Chupi who were on Ash's shoulders. Serena was dressed in her Contest outfit.

Serena then said this, "Yes I am. So Ash, how do I look?" She winked and stuck a pose making Ash chuckle.

Ash then said this, "As always, you are looking great!" Serena blushes intensely hearing Ash's praise.

Serena then said this, "Okay, I'll be on my way. You all take care of each other." She handed her Pokegear to Ash and pocketed two Pokeballs.

Ash then said this, "Yep. You go girl!" After receiving all the good luck hugs, nuzzles, and kisses, Serena made her way to the lobby while Ash and company went and booked a private viewing area so that they could escape all the fawning fans. The Pokemon contest began. After several Coordinators did their appeals…

Jillian then said this, "Up next is the dazzling Kalos Queen Serena Yvonne from Vaniville Town in Kalos!" The crowd cheers loudly as Serena appears. She takes out one of her pokeballs and gets ready.

Serena then said this, "Lapras, let's dazzle!" Lapras appears out of her Pokeball with bright sparkling bubbles around her. Lapras cooed with her soothing voice which drew lots of cheers and applause

Jillian then said this, "Wow! That entrance is pure perfection! Plus that soothing voice of Lapras makes this place a heaven!"

Ash then said this, "YEAH SERENA!" He, Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, and the rest of his and Serena's Pokemon all cheered in the Aura Network.

Serena then said this, "Use Surf on the floor, and then freeze it with Ice Beam! Now let's skate!" The crowd cheered as Serena and Lapras performed an ice-skating routine perfectly in sync without showing signs of losing their momentum.

Jillian then said this, "I think calling this Heaven is an understatement! This is pure Coordinating at its finest! Judges, what do you say?"

Mr. Contesta then said this, "I agree! I can't take my eyes off of them!"

Mr. Sukizo then said this, "Remarkable!"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Serena and Lapras are so graceful! I enjoyed every second of this appeal!" After more appeals went by…

Jillian then said this, "All 35 Coordinators have done their appeals, and we have our Top 16 who will battle it all out during the Contest Battle stage after our intermission!" Serena and 15 other Coordinators were on display.

Soon the Contest Battle Elimination stage began with the brackets set. Soon it was time for Serena's match.

Jillian then said this, "To my right is Katie! To my left is Serena! Five minutes on the clock! Begin!"

Fennel then said this, "Whismur, go!" Her Whismur appeared with sparkles.

Serena then said this, "Unfezant, let's dazzle!" Unfezant appears out of her Pokeball with glowing feathers. Whismur get's knocked out.

Jillian then said this, "Whismur is unable to battle! Unfezant wins which means Serena wins this round!" The crowd cheers as Serena wins 35-0.

Ash then said this, "SERENA YOU ROCK!" He, Manaphy, Pikachu, Chupi, and the rest of his and Serena's Pokemon all cheered, especially Unfezant's love interest Staraptor who cheered his hardest. Serena and Unfezant continued dominating their Contest battles winning 20-0, 25-0, and 15-0.

Jillian then said this, "Serena has won the Azalea Town Pokemon Contest!"

Serena then said this, "YIPPIE YAY!" Serena, Lapras, and Unfezant hugged each other. Everyone cheered but not as spiritedly as Ash and Staraptor.

Moments later, the closing ceremony got underway.

Jillian then said this, "Now we present Serena with the Azalea Ribbon!" Serena accepts the Azalea Ribbon from Mr. Contesta.

Serena then said this, "Alright! We won the Azalea Ribbon!" Serena, Lapras, and Unfezant celebrated as the crowd cheers. Later that evening, Ash and company were back in the lobby of the Pokemon Center in Azalea Town.

Ash then said this, " _Way to go Serena! You have just one more Ribbon left!"_

Manaphy then said this, " _Mama you are number one!"_ Serena blushes as her boyfriend and her surrogate son praise her.

Staraptor then said this, " _You are amazing Unfezant!"_ Unfezant blushes a deep crimson.

Ash then said this, " _I agree!"_ Unfezant nuzzles Staraptor and Ash affectionately.

Ash then said this, " _Lapras you are awesome as well just like the old times!"_ Lapras blushed and then to everyone's surprise, she managed to get Samurott to come out of his pokeball from Ash's Pokegear.

Samurott then said this, " _Whuh? Hey Ash, this isn't a battle! So stop trolling me!"_ Everyone laughed at Samurott's apparent cluelessness. Lapras giggles seeing Samurott all clueless and clumsy.

Lapras then said this, " _Samurott, did you watch our Contest performance? What do you think? Did I look good?"_ She asked with a blush growing on her cheeks.

Samurott then said this, " _I definitely did watch it. It's great that you helped Serena win!"_

Lapras then said this, " _Yeah but what about me? How did I look specifically?"_

Samurott then said this, " _Well you helped Serena get the crowd wild especially with that ice-skating routine."_ Lapras sighed sadly.

Lapras then said this, " _No! That's not what I asked about."_ Everone stared wondering what's up between Samurott and Lapras.

Serena then said this, " _Are you two okay?"_

Samurott then said this, " _Of course we are fine! Do you agree Lapras? Um, Lapras?"_ Lapras looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Lapras then said this, " _I think I'm going to rest for now."_ To everyone's surprise, Lapras went inside her pokeball in Serena's Pokegear all by herself.

Samurott then said this, " _Hey what's up with Lapras? How did she do that?"_ Everyone couldn't believe just how dense Samurott was not recognizing Lapras' feelings towards him.

Lucario then said this, " _Umm Samurott, I think you and I need to have a talk at some point."_

Blastoise then said this, " _Um Lucario that makes two of us. We need to counsel Samurott too."_

Gyarados then said this, " _I say four of us right Milotic dear?"_ Milotic blushed at the last part and nodded.

Milotic then said this, " _Yes that's right. Samurott, there are somethings that we see but you don't see."_ Ash and company stared amused seeing this new development.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, I think I know what is really going on between Lapras and Samurott."_

Ash then said this, " _Yeah. Just think that I was the biggest dense-head on the planet! Samurott now takes the cake on that one."_ Serena giggled hearing that from Ash.

Serena then said this, " _Yep you were, but that was then. This is now."_ Serena wrapped her arms around Ash's neck, and they both tenderly kissed each other on the lips. Then Shauna arrives at that moment.

Shauna then said this, "So how is my dream couple doing?" She giggled as Ash and Serena pulled out from their kissing all red in their faces.

Ash then said this, "Huh, Shauna?" Serena giggles and blushes after being caught like that.

Serena then said this, "Shauna! It's good to see you again!"

Shauna then said this, "Yes same here! I saw your Pokemon Contest win as I just arrived in town! You, Lapras, and your Unfezant were just amazing out there!"

Serena then said this, "Thank you Shauna. Actually Lapras and Unfezant were originally under Ash's training and care, but Ash allowed them to go under my wing. The same goes for Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Serperior, and Asteria my White Flower Florges. Although they're under my training and care, all of those girls still won't pass up a chance to show Ash how much they still love him." Serena and Shauna giggled as Ash gets smothered by six of the female Pokemon who were then joined by Lapras who came out to show her love.

Ash then said this, "Haha! Come on have we had enough with this?"

Shauna then said this, "That's so sweet! So you got a Gorebyss, a Gothitelle, and a Charizard too. Ash you got an Aegislash."

Serena then said this, "Yeah. It's interesting how we met them." After hearing the stories about the encounters, Shauna was amazed.

Shauna then said this, "Wow, you all have been busy. I'm impressed especially with that Aegislash who helped Ash and Greninja figure out their power. But he himself is mysterious. He somehow harbors such hatred towards Team Rocket and can be brutal. Yet here we are and Aegislash is being quite the gentleman to your Gothitelle er I mean Lady Goth. Your Gorebyss is so kawaii with Ash's Dragalge. The same goes with Charla and Ash's Charizard." They watched the said couples. Then Shauna notices Manaphy who was interacting with Pikachu and Chupi.

Shauna then said this, "Wow, who is this little cutie?" Manaphy became startled as Shauna came up close to him.

Manaphy then said this, "AAH! Papa! I'm scared! I'm scared!" Manaphy jumps into Ash's arms.

Ash then said this, "Hey, it's okay Manaphy. Shauna is really nice. I'm sorry Shauna. Just give him some time and he'll get used to you."

Shauna then said this, "Okay. Hey wait, he calls you Papa? Wow that is so cute! So then Serena, does he calls you Mama?" Serena blushes.

Serena then said this, "He actually does, and he is very sweet."

Manaphy then said this, "Papa! Mama!" He points to Ash and then Serena.

Shauna then said this, "So CUTE! Oh I can't wait for the day I become a bridesmaid for your wedding Serena!" Everyone laughs as many similar statements were made earlier. Serena couldn't help but think of the day she and Ash could tie the knot.

Serena then said this, "So how many Ribbons and Princess Keys do you have Shauna?" Shauna showed them.

Shauna then said this, "Just like you Serena, I now have four Contest Ribbons and two Princess Keys. I only have one more to go in each."

Ash then said this, "Then I can expect both of you to enter the Grand Festival and the Master Class in Johto." Serena and Shauna nodded.

Shauna then said this, "So how is Aero doing? Have you found any clues on his family's whereabouts?" The Latios named Aero then came up to the group upon hearing his name being called.

Aero then said this, " _I'm doing fine, but no signs of my family anywhere. I'm sorry I have to bum you guys about my situation, but it is what it is."_ Ash petted Aero gently.

Ash then said this, "I'm sure we will find his family someday. We won't stop looking until we find them." Serena and company all smiled hearing Ash's bold statement. Suddenly…

Aero then said this, " _Huh! Whuh! ARGH! What's this I'm seeing!?"_ Ash and company were alarmed seeing Aero fidgeting and clutching his head.

Ash then said this, "Aero, calm down! Wait if you are seeing something that means you finally have Sightshare!" At that moment, Aero's eyes glow.

Shauna then said this, "Sightshare? I've heard about it before. That is how Latios and Latias would communicate to each other."

Serena then said this, "Wait that could only mean one thing. Ash I think this is it!" Ash nodded.

Ash then said this, "Aero, calm down and try to understand what you are seeing." Aero nodded and for a while, he deciphered his vision.

Aero then said this, " _I see buildings, boats, and canals. I don't know what this place is or where it is."_

Ash then said this, "Buildings, boats, and canals? Aero, can you Sightshare with all of us?"

Aero then said this, " _I'll try my best."_ Soon Ash and company were seeing what Aero saw. Indeed, there were 'flying' through a city with fancy buildings, canals, gondolas, cobblestone walkways and bridges. Suddenly, they see a group of Latios and Latias flying. Then the Sightshare ended.

Aero then said this, " _To think that I would never see them again. My siblings are alive! All of my brothers and sisters are okay! But I wonder who would be sending me this?"_

Shauna then said this, "That's wonderful, but what place is that?"

Serena then said this, "It looks like a city with fancy buildings, canals, gondolas, cobblestone walkways and bridges. Ash do you know?"

Ash then said this, "I should have known. That's Altomare. It's only a boat ride from here." Everyone became amazed hearing what Ash said.

Shauna then said this, "But when we get there, how will we be able to find his family?"

Ash then said this, "As long as Aero has Sightshare, it won't be a problem. However though, Altomare has a legend involving their two guardians Latios and Latias. Aero might get unwanted attention from folks who would think he's one of the guardians."

Shauna then said this, "Yeah, but he can become invisible when we get there. Still, regarding Sightshare, his family must send him the Sightshare vision. What if he doesn't get any?"

Ash then said this, "Then you leave it to me because I do have a hunch where they would be hiding if they want to stay hidden in secret. Even Pikachu would know, right buddy?" Pikachu grinned and nodded.

Ash then said this, "So what are we waiting for? Let's go and get Aero reunited with his family!" Everyone Nurse Joy arrives.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Hey, are you all by any chance going to Altomare? I overheard you all."

Ash then said this, "Yes we are. Are there any tickets available to sail there?"

Nurse Joy then said this, "Yes, but we are getting reports of all boat traffic being forced to turn back and head away from Altomare. Even boats leaving Altomare are forced to stay there. It seems that no one is allowed in or out of that place."

Serena then said this, "Do you know why Nurse Joy? Is there some kind of blockade?"

Nurse Joy then said this, "You could say that, but oddly enough it seems that people are causing this blockade. They even said that flying there is nearly as impossible."

Ash then said this, "Who are these people causing all this?"

Nurse Joy then said this, "The reports say that those people claim to be Altomare locals, but it would be strange to have locals from there suddenly preventing access to their own city. It is a tourist spot."

Ash then said this, "We have to stop them. They're either putting up an act or hiding something."

Shauna then said this, "Ash, remember we need to focus on finding Aero's family, not beating up a bunch of stuck-up people who are forcing a blockade."

Nurse Joy then said this, "I wish I could help, but I don't know if there is another way you can get to Altomare."

Ash then said this, "It's fine because we do have a way to get there." Ash looked at Gallade who nodded as if understanding what has to be done.

Serena then said this, "Okay, Lady Gard and Lady Goth, will you help Gallade?" Both ladies nodded.

Shauna then said this, "Wait, what are we doing Ash? Are you sure that's going to work?"

Ash then said this, "Yes it will. Okay Gallade and Pikachu come here. Everyone else return." All of Ash's Pokemon except Pikachu and Gallade nodded and got returned into their pokeballs in his Pokegear.

Serena then said this, "Manaphy, Chupi, Lady Gard, and Lady Goth stay here. Everyone else return." All of Serena's Pokemon except Manaphy, Chupi, Lady Gard, and Lady Goth nodded and got returned into their pokeballs in her Pokegear. Pikachu and Chupi jumped on to Ash's and Serena's shoulders respectively. Gallade held on to Ash and Pikachu. Lady Gard held on to Serena and Chupi. Lady Goth held on to Shauna.

Ash then said this, "Shauna, please hold on tight to Lady Goth. We're Teleporting to Altomare." At that moment, they all disappeared in a flash of light.

Soon Ash and company arrived on top of a building in Altomare, but at the moment something just wasn't right.

Ash then said this, "It's awfully quiet. Something must have gone wrong here." Everywhere they looked, Altomare's canals, walkways, restaurants, and shops were all deserted.

Serena then said this, "Your right. I think it has to do with what Nurse Joy said earlier. I don't think we should be here." Serena huddles closer to Ash while Manaphy buries his face in her chest. Shauna then sees a couple of gondolas with people on board and motions Ash and company to quietly spy on them.

Shauna then said this, "Are they police officers? Then Officer Jenny should be around."

Ash then said this, "Hmm? Just like Serena said, we got problems alright. I wonder if those guys you call police officers are actually police officers." Ash and company watch as those people in police uniforms took off their hats and masks.

Serena then said this, "No way. It can't be." Ash and company were thinking the same.

Ash then said this, "Afraid so; that's Shamus, Damien, Carson, Chevy, and Cody. They are part of Team Rocket. Now I see what is going on." Ash and company eavesdropped on the villains' discussion.

Shamus then said this, "So everything is going according to plan?"

Damien then said this, "We have forced all the cityfolks, including the mayor, to seek shelter in the main square. They sure fell for our phony threat really badly. All of our grunts have been deployed all over the city."

Carson then said this, "We also locked up Officer Jenny and her police squad in prison. We also scattered the cell keys so that they won't break out and spoil our work."

Shamus then said this, "Did our field operatives find what we need for our operation?"

Chevy then said this, "Agent Empoleon has managed to obtain the blue prints for the city's defense mechanism located in the museum after speaking with the curators. At the moment, we have several grunts posing as guards watching over the museum while Agents B and C are inside the museum getting ready to activate that device."

Cody then said this, "Agent Cacturne used the intelligence provided years ago by former Team Rocket members Anne and Oakley, and he is very close to finding the so-called Secret Garden. And if all the intelligence is accurate to the local legend, we could find the city's guardians Latios and Latias hiding there too."

Damien then said this, "Our third field operative Agent Charmer found out some interesting insight from some cityfolk. Rumor has it that a pack of Latios and Latias flew here one night seeking a hiding place. So we got plenty to capture for our operation."

Chevy then said this, "Then we need to move immediately." Everyone nodded.

Shamus then said this, "Wait! One of our agents saw a flash of light occurring within the vicinity few minutes before we just met here."

Damien then said this, "What was the source? Could it be some people doing this? Or could we have intruders teleporting here and bypassing our blockade?"

Shamus then said this, "I don't know, but we have to be vigilant. Tell the same to our agents and grunts. We don't need anymore of our plans foiled by certain pests like Ketchum. The Boss would be livid if that happens. Now let's move!" All the villains nodded, put their disguises on, and left. Ash and company remained hidden as the villains left.

Serena then said this, "What should we do? This place is crawling with Team Rocket thugs posing as police officers." She clutched Manaphy who whimpered as he remembered his horrible encounter with the evil organization. Though inside his Pokeball, Aero voiced his concerns.

Aero then said this, " _Not only that. They're after my family. Perhaps that vision I saw earlier was telling me that they are in danger! They need my help!"_

Ash then said this, "I bet I know what Team Rocket could be planning. I sure would like to know who Agents Cacturne, Empoleon, and The Charmer are."

Shauna then said this, "What could they be planning?"

Ash then said this, "Something worse that could turn this city into underwater ruins. I know because the two Team Rocket agents who are in prison those guys mentioned tried to do that when I first visited this place." Serena and Shauna paled.

Serena and Shauna then said this, "UNDERWATER RUINS!?" Everyone else told them to hush.

Ash then said this, "Quiet. You don't want Team Rocket's welcoming committee to greet us now. Now remember that Pikachu and I do have a hunch where we can find Aero's family. Also we do know the museum's curators too and where they live."

Shauna then said this, "But that would require us to search throughout Altomare while not getting caught by those goons. Who knows what they can do to us."

Serena then said this, "We'll be fine because Ash would always know what to do. He never gives up until the end no matter what obstacles are ahead. Not even Team Rocket could stop him." Serena beams at Ash who blushes after hearing her praise for him. Shauna then finally smiles.

Shauna then said this, "Okay Ash, so do you know where to go?" Before Ash could respond…

Aero then said this, " _Another Sightshare vision! My family is with an elderly man and his grand-daughter. At least they are safe."_ Aero projected the Sightshare vision to Ash and company. Ash grinned knowing that things are working out despite the circumstances. Serena noticed Ash and Pikachu grinning.

Serena then said this, "Ash, are they the curators you were talking about?"

Ash then said this, "Yep. Pikachu and I know them. They live over in that building. That is Kanon with her grandfather Lorenzo." Serena and Shauna both smiled, but frowned seeing the distance they have to travel without getting caught.

Serena then said this, "Awesome, but we have to be careful. It is a bit far away." Ash scanned the surroundings.

Ash then said this, "The coast is clear. Let's go. If we do encounter any of those goons, I got a plan." After Ash, Serena, Shauna, and all of their Pokemon finished planning, Gallade, Lady Gard, and Lady Goth teleported Ash and company down to the walkway near the canals. Just as they were running, a gondola pulled up and three 'police officers' jumped out and confronted Ash and company.

Shauna then said this, "Uh oh. They're on to us."

Serena then said this, "Calm down Shauna." Serena and Shauna hid behind Ash, and Serena clutched Manaphy close to her chest. Pikachu and Chupi had sparks coming out of their cheeks ready to defend their friends. Gallade, Lady Gard, and Lady Goth took their defensive stances while Aegislash immediately came out wielding his sword.

Police Officer then said this, "You people need to leave. This place is unsafe. You must go to the main square to seek refuge immediately." Ash looks back at Serena who nodded.

Ash then said this, "Why should we follow your phony orders Team Rocket?" All the 'police officers' flinched and then regained their composure.

Police Officer then said this, "So you know about us? Get them!" The 'police officers' took off their disguises to reveal themselves as Team Rocket grunts, and then the villains sent out their Pokemon.

Ash then said this, "You want to fight? I'll give you a fight!" Ash nodded to Serena who immediately sprung into action.

Serena then said this, "Lapras, Milotic, and Gorebyss I need you! Ready Shauna?" Lapras, Milotic, and Gorebyss appeared.

Shauna then said this, "Yes! Okay Ash do your thing!" Ash nodded.

Ash then said this, " _Samurott, Gyarados, and Dragalge you know what to do. Gallade and Aegislash, you too."_ Samurott, Gyarados, and Dragalge came out of their pokeballs in Ash's Pokegear and nodded fully aware of Ash's plan. Gallade and Aegislash joined up with the former three and with Serena and her group.

Serena then said this, " _Ash, please be safe!"_ "Let's go!" Serena, Shauna, Chupi, Lady Gard, and Lady Goth rode on Lapras as she sails away from the fight with Milotic, Gorebyss, Samurott, Gyarados, Dragalge, Gallade, and Aegislash covering her. Ash nodded and faced the Team Rocket grunts and their Pokemon.

Grunt then said this, "You think your girlfriends are safe? Our men are scattered all over this town. Even if our cover got blown, you're in for a world full of pain!"

Ash then said this, "Nah, goons like you will regret it because you have picked the wrong time to mess with us. And on second thought, I have only one girlfriend. I don't have to worry about her. Unlucky for you though, you have to deal with me as you will see! Pikachu, let's show those chumps!" Pikachu grinned.

Meanwhile, Serena and company were racing through the canals with increasing number of Team Rocket grunts wearing police uniforms in gondolas and helicopters in hot pursuit of them.

Shauna then said this, "Those grunts are gaining on us!"

Serena then said this, "Faster Lapras!" Lapras nodded and increased her speed, but she sees more enemies up ahead.

Lapras then said this, " _Oh no we're going to be trapped!"_ Samurott moved in front of Lapras.

Samurott then said this, " _We can take down those bad guys! Eat my ICE BEAM!"_ Samurott freezes a group of incoming Team Rocket Pokemon with Ice Beam.

Serena then said this, "Great idea Samurott!"

Lapras then said this, " _That was really nice of you to help me like that! You are so smart!"_

Samurott then said this, " _You can thank me later when all of this is over."_ Lapras sighed sadly.

Gallade and Lady Gard then said this, " _PSYSHOCK for the win!"_ The duo of Psyshock blasted a group of Team Rocket's Poison-Type Pokemon away.

Aegislash and Lady Goth then said this, " _SHADOW BALL with feeling!"_ Their barrages of Shadow Ball pulverized many of Team Rocket's Ghost-Type Pokemon.

Gyarados and Milotic then said this, " _DRAGON PULSE with fury!"_ Their Dragon Pulse attacks overwhelmed the Team Rocket forces ahead and destroyed most of their choppers and gondolas.

Milotic then said this, " _Lookout from above!"_ Serena gasped as some Team Rocket Grunts in another chopper above them sent out a couple of Shiftry and other Grass-Type Pokemon in a head-on attack.

Gyarados then said this, " _Taste my FLAMETHROWER!"_ Gyarados blasted the incoming Grass-Type Pokemon with a powerful Flamethrower which was supereffective causing them to faint.

Milotic then said this, " _You go get 'em dear!"_ Gyarados blushed hearing the compliments from his mate Milotic.

Dragalge and Gorebyss then said this, " _Wash them away with HYDRO PUMP!"_ The combined Hydro Pump sent the choppers with the Team Rocket Grunts and their Pokemon blasting off into the sky.

Soon Serena and company reached the building Ash specified, but Shauna notices more enemies approaching them.

Shauna then said this, "Oh no! More are coming behind us!" Several more Team Rocket grunts in their gondolas surrounded them.

Team Rocket Grunt then said this, "We got you surrounded! Put your hands in the air!"

Serena then said this, "We don't have time for you!" Seeing that Serena and company were in a jam, to everyone's surprise, Manaphy sprung into action.

Manaphy then said this, "DON'T HURT MY MAMA AND PAPA!" Manaphy glowed blue and engulfed the villains in a huge whirlpool which rose out to turn into a huge waterspout that sent them blasting off.

Serena then said this, "W-wow Manaphy. I didn't know you could do that! You are amazing!" Manaphy smiles back at Serena.

Manaphy then said this, "I learned from Papa! Did you like it Mama?" Serena beams lovingly at Manaphy.

Serena then said this, "Of course I did."

Manaphy then said this, "Will Papa be happy I saved you Mama?" Serena clutches Manaphy and kisses him on his forehead.

Serena then said this, "Of course Papa will be very happy and proud of you."

Shauna then said this, "Aww that is so sweet. He is so cute, brave, smart, and strong." She reached out to pet Manaphy but paused as he stares at her.

Serena then said this, "It's okay Manaphy. Shauna is really nice, and she is right about you." Manaphy then slowly rubbed his head on Shauna's hand and then relaxed while she pets him. Everyone paused to marvel at the interaction seeing that Manaphy is growing out of his shell.

Shauna then said this, "Aww you are so cute Manaphy. He is definitely growing up."

Serena then said this, "Manaphy sure has come a long way." _Oh Ash, I know you can make it. Please be strong for all of us, me, and Manaphy too._ At the moment, they hear someone making soft 'psst' noises. Serena and company see an old man they recognized from one of Aero's Sightshare visions.

Serena then said this, "Wait, are you Lorenzo?" Lorenzo quickly and quietly motions to come.

Lorenzo then said this, "Yes, I know who you all are. You all come inside before more of those goons come back." Serena, her Pokemon, Manaphy, and Shauna made their way inside. Lapras and her friends turned back to see Samurott and the others still outside.

Lapras then said this, " _Samurott, aren't you coming inside?"_

Samurott then said this, " _Not yet Lapras. We'll hold down the fort here."_

Lapras then said this, " _You be careful okay Samurott?"_ Samurott nodded and began his watch as Lapras gets recalled into her Pokeball in Serena's Pokegear.

Milotic then said this, " _Be safe and watch over your friends okay handsome?"_ Gyarados nodded while Milotic wrapped her body around him and kissed him tenderly before being recalled by Serena in her pokeball. Lady Gard, Lady Goth, and Gorebyss wished their boyfriends the best before getting recalled. Then Serena, Chupi, Manaphy, and Shauna followed Lorenzo inside.

Serena then said this, "Um Lorenzo sir, where are we going, and how do you know us?" Lorenzo then whispered.

Lorenzo then said this, "We are going to our hideout within this building. I'll explain everything." Soon they reached the hideout, and Serena and company stared in awe seeing all the Latios and Latias situated there with one of the Latias' eyes glowing.

Shauna then said this, "Those Latios and Latias must be Aero's siblings. One of them is using Sightshare."

Lorenzo then said this, "Right. The Latias using Sightshare is actually one of Aero's friends. Her name is Skye. Through Sightshare we were all able to find out about you all, Ash, and their brother Aero. Ah Kanon, Ash's companions are here." Lorenzo's granddaughter Kanon came over.

Kanon then said this, "It's a pleasure to meet you Serena, Shauna, and all of you as friends of Ash. You see, we knew Ash when he first came here years ago."

Serena then said this, "Yeah, he told us about that. I hope Ash is okay now. He must be fighting lots of Team Rocket grunts."

Kanon then said this, "You don't have to worry one bit. Take a look at the Sightshare." Serena and company watch the Sightshare showing Ash, Pikachu, and Aero defeating the villain forces, then flying away, and turning invisible thanks to Aero.

Shauna then said this, "He could come any minute now."

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, and Aero made themselves visible and arrived at the building where Gyarados, Gallade, Samurott, Dragalge, and Aegislash stood guard.

Ash then said this, " _Hey we're back! Looks like we're in one piece."_ All five Pokemon nodded.

Gallade then said this, " _Yes. Serena and the others are eager to see you now. Let's go inside."_ Ash recalled Gyarados, Gallade, Samurott, Dragalge, and Aegislash and knocked on the door. Lorenzo came.

Lorenzo then said this, "Ash, Pikachu, and Aero come in. Your friends are inside." Ash, Pikachu, and Aero followed Lorenzo to the hideout. Upon entering the hideout…

Serena then said this, "Ash! Oh Ash, I knew you make it!" Serena pulls Ash and engulfs him in a tender hug while Manaphy climbed on to his shoulder and nuzzled him.

Ash then said this, "Of course I did. After all, I had to beat the bad guys so that I could see you again, princess." Serena giggled and blushed at that remark and tightened her hug. Pikachu happily joins Chupi and snuggles with her. Aero became emotional seeing all of his siblings (the Eonlings) alive in the flesh after going missing. The Eonlings made their way over to him all speechless.

Eonlings then said this, " _BIG BROTHER!"_ They tackled Aero, hugged him, and cried tears of joy finally reunited with him after so long.

Aero then said this, " _Adroush, Axel, Ariel, Aolani, Aarya, Ares, Azul, Ailene, Ali, August, Apollo, and Artie! I missed all of you."_ He nuzzled and hugged his siblings.

Ash then said this, "That's one huge family Aero. Hi there."

Aero then said this, " _Also meet Ash and Serena and their friends. They helped me find you."_ The Eonlings warmed up to them too. However Skye tensed the mood.

Skye then said this, " _Aero!"_ She comes slowly towards Aero as if ready to pounce on him.

Aero then said this, " _C'mon Skye, I can explain…"_

Skye then said this, " _OH SO THIS IS HOW YOU SAY HELLO AFTER GOING MISSING FOR ALMOST A MONTH!? WHAT A TOTALLY LATIOS-ISH EXCUSE!"_ Ash and company and the Eonlings had sweat-drops.

Aero then said this, " _You're missing the point. I am well thanks to Ash."_

Skye then said this, " _YEAH AND THAT GOT YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU, NOT TO MENTION ME OF ALL LATIAS!"_

Lorenzo then said this, "Dear, please calm down."

Kanon then said this, "It's okay Skye. Everyone is here safe and sound. You can thank Ash and his friends." Skye calmed herself down and went up to Ash and Serena.

Skye then said this, " _I hope Aero wasn't too much trouble for you. I worry about him so much."_

Ash then said this, "No not at all."

Serena then said this, "I agree with Ash."

Aero then said this, " _But Skye, what about your parents? Are they safe?"_ Skye looked down sadly.

Skye then said this, " _No. Unfortunately they didn't make it either."_

Serena then said this, "Oh no. I feel so sorry for you."

Skye then said this, " _I thought that I could seek refuge with your family Aero, but you all must have escaped too. I was frantically searching for you all until I found your siblings here. But you weren't here at the time. Now we got these other bad guys who are after us too!"_

Ash then said this, "So it was not just Aero's parents whose lives have been taken away by those poachers! Such people just make me sick! And now Team Rocket is on the hunt!"

Lorenzo then said this, "I share your frustration Ash. I wish that Skye, Aero, and his siblings could live freely and safely among people."

Serena then said this, "Ash, please calm down. We already have been through enough trying to get here."

Ash then said this, "Alright fine. So everything is good and all of you are okay."

Serena then said this, "Yep! In fact, just when we were cornered by Team Rocket goons, Manaphy defeated them in one shot!"

Ash then said this, "Wow Manaphy you did that all by yourself?"

Manaphy then said this, "I save Mama so you can be happy!"

Serena then said this, "Ash isn't that so sweet of him?"

Ash then said this, "All that for me and Mama? You are becoming a big boy Manaphy. I'm proud of you. All that matters is that you all are safe." Everyone murmured 'awwww' seeing Ash and Manaphy nuzzling and hugging each other. Soon Serena joins in the hug.

Serena then said this, "Manaphy is turning out to be like you Ash which makes me love you even more." Serena pulls Ash in for a deep tender kiss.

Kanon then said this, "I'm so happy for you Ash and Serena." Everyone else simply smiled and nodded.

Shauna then said this, "They really are the perfect couple." Suddenly, Ash gets outlined in a light blue aura and got forcefully pulled out of his kiss with Serena.

Serena then said this, "Ash, you're flying again!"

Ash then said this, "Hey what gives?" He then falls in the embrace of a girl who is identical to Kanon.

Shauna then said this, "Hey I didn't know you have a twin Kanon." The real Kanon giggled.

Kanon then said this, "No she really is not my twin."

Serena then said this, "Then who is she?"

Lorenzo then said this, "You will be surprised who she really is." The Kanon doppleganger leans in and kisses Ash on a familiar spot on his left cheek making Serena go nuts.

Serena then said this, "Hey what are you doing!? STOP KISSING MY BOYFRIEND! What's so funny?" To her surprise, everyone laughed including Ash who knew what's up.

Ash then said this, "It has been a long time. Did you miss me Latias?" The Kanon doppleganger changed appearance to reveal her true form Latias.

Latias then said this, " _Yes, and although it has been a long time, you are still the same Ash I know."_ More murmurs of 'awwwww' echoed as Latias whisked Ash over to a couch and nuzzled him all over his face.

Ash then said this, "Awesome! You even know Telepathy too just like Aero and his siblings. Good job Latias." Latias blushes.

Kanon then said this, "Yep she developed Telepathy over the years. Not only that, she really misses you Ash."

Ash then said this, "Also don't forget about Pikachu." Pikachu happily jumped to Ash's side.

Latias then said this, " _Nice to see you too after so long Pikachu!"_ She and Pikachu nuzzled each other.

Lorenzo then said this, "Latias, would it be okay if we give you a nickname like Tias to avoid any confusion?" Latias eagerly nodded understanding the circumstances. Then Ash introduced Tias to Serena and her Pokemon, and Shauna. Tias got along with everone especially Serena and Manaphy.

Serena then said this, "So you are the Latias Ash told me about. I'm sorry I yelled like that." Tias beamed.

Tias then said this, " _I didn't mean to alarm you Serena. I'm sorry. It's so nice that you really care about Ash so much."_

Kanon then said this, "You know Shauna, I think Ali has taken a liking to you." Shauna looked back to see Ali one of Aero's Eonlings snuggling up to her which made her blush.

Shauna then said this, "Hi there Ali. It's nice to know you are so friendly."

Ali then said this, " _W-well I-I-I want to say t-t-that you are awesome! I have watched all of the Contests and Showcases you won on TV. You are amazing!"_

Shauna then said this, "Wow! Thank you!" Shauna's blush intensified as she gave Ali her radiant smile to which he blushed.

Kanon then said this, "You know I see something special between those two."

Lorenzo then said this, "I agree Kanon." Suddenly, Ash's stomach growled loudly.

Ash then said this, "Uh oh! I guess I'm running on empty." All the guys sighed with sweat-drops while the girls giggled.

Serena then said this, "Oh Ash. We haven't had dinner yet, but I'll make something special for all, especially for you." She winked at Ash making him blush.

Lorenzo then said this, "Yes it's getting a bit dark. Let's have dinner first and then we can talk about this situation we're in."

Serena then said this, "I can help you all with the cooking, plus I got plenty of sweet treats and desserts."

Ash then said this, "When it comes to Serena and her cooking and baking, she's number one!" Serena blushes intensely.

Kanon then said this, "Then let's start before we make your boyfriend starve Serena." Serena's blush intensified with the laughter. After a sumptuous feast of local Altomare cuisine plus Serena's pastries and pokepuffs, Ash and company were in the living room relaxing. They traded stories about Ash's previous visit to Altomare, Altomare's legend, the Secret Garden, Ash and Serena's adventures, Shauna's adventures which got Ali really excited, etc. Then the subject changed to the current situation.

Lorenzo then said this, "Ever since Aero's siblings came, we had seen many strange things happening lately."

Kanon then said this, "Grandfather says that recently more people asked us about how the Defense Mechanism of Altomare worked."

Ash then said this, "Those people must be from Team Rocket. When we teleported here, we all hid and eavesdropped on a conversation among some Team Rocket admins and grunts. They were talking about that."

Lorenzo then said this, "Did they get their hands on the Soul Dew?"

Serena then said this, "The Soul Dew? That's the source of protection."

Kanon then said this, "Yes. If it falls in the wrong hands, Altomare would be in grave danger."

Ash then said this, "Team Rocket mentioned that one of their agents is close to finding it."

Lorenzo then said this, "I hope they don't. While we watched over Aero's siblings, we beefed up our measures near the Secret Garden."

Shauna then said this, "But Ash, if I remember, you told us that it happened when you came here years ago. So how did the Soul Dew get restored?" Ash sighed seeing that Tias became sorrowful and gently rubbed her to comfort her.

Ash then said this, "You see, Tias' brother a Latios had to sacrifice himself in order to save the Soul Dew and prevent a tsunami from wiping out the city."

Kanon then said this, "Could Team Rocket be conspiring to do such a thing? Then why is that all of a sudden people are forced to report to the city square?"

Ash then said this, "That's because Team Rocket has locked up Officer Jenny and her police force in prison. They have posed as police officers. Also I bet that is their way to cover up their plans. Plus they have heard rumors about a pack of Latios and Latias hiding in Altomare. We think they're really after Aero's siblings."

Lorenzo then said this, "Even I thought so. So initially they were all hiding in the Secret Garden where Tias normally stays. Then we risked moving all of them including Tias over to our place outside this hideout. Then just today when people were forced to report to the central square, we didn't believe the phony threat and chose to hide here. Then Skye detected that Aero was with Ash and his friends who were in Azalea Town. So we were able to alert Aero. So here we are." For a while everything was silent. Then Ash stood up.

Ash then said this, "I'm not going to allow Team Rocket to succeed in this plan. I can't just stand still and let Team Rocket cause chaos. We need to get going and stop them now! Aero what do you say?" Aero nodded affirmatively. Everyone gasped at Ash's outburst.

Kanon then said this, "But Ash it's too dangerous. Those thugs are all over the city. They could even be outside our hideout as we speak."

Skye then said this, " _Ash, Kanon is right. Aero, please don't get yourself hurt! I don't want to lose you again."_

Eonlings then said this, " _Please Aero. Don't be reckless!"_

Aero then said this, " _No. Ash is right. Yes, those villains may be after us but we have to be strong. I'll admit that I thought I was a goner when I got captured by those poachers until Ash rescued me and protected me. After being with Ash and all of his friends, I learned that I can't just hide. I have to be strong not just for myself but for all of my beloved. I'm sure Klefki and Lady Goth feel the same as they were captured alongside me. Plus Ash has helped me become strong and skillful in battle, and he taught me to never give up to the very end. I know we can stop Team Rocket. Ash, no matter what happens, I won't leave your side."_

Serena then said this, "Although I know this will be daunting and risky, I'll help you Ash because I know you will always find a way. Although you make me worry sometimes, you have always have and you always will succeed in stopping them." She beamed as Ash blushed at her praise and hugged and kissed her.

Shauna then said this, "I'm in too. I know that with Ash's determination, we can help you get rid of Team Rocket and protect all of us and all the people in the city." Then Ali spoke.

Ali then said this, " _If Shauna is supporting my brother, I'll support too. And Shauna, I'll be happy to assist you in whatever role you play in saving this city."_ Shauna blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck affectionately.

Shauna then said this, " _Aww that is so sweet of you Ali."_ The rest of the Eonlings eventually declared their support for Ash and Aero.

Kanon then said this, "Well if we're all up for it, I'll definitely join. After all, Tias and her brother have been in our lives for so long. Plus Ash has helped us so we should help him."

Lorenzo then said this, "If that's the case, then you can count me in as well."

Skye then said this, " _Well if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."_

Ash then said this, "And Tias, don't you worry. We'll do whatever it takes to protect the Soul Dew for your brother and for Altomare."

Tias then said this, " _Ash, thank you so much!"_ Tias pulled Ash into a tight hug and nuzzled him. Then there was a faint rattle somewhere in the hideout.

Serena then said this, "What is that noise? Ash, your Mega ring is glowing too." Ash stared transfixed at his glowing Mega ring.

Ash then said this, "But that could mean that there is a Mega Stone nearby." Then Aero perked his head towards the source of the rattling.

Aero then said this, " _I'm detecting some strange power. No way, I thought it never existed, but I see the source!"_ Everyone gasped. Kanon looked towards Lorenzo.

Kanon then said this, "Grandfather, should we show them?"

Lorenzo then said this, "I have a feeling that we should in this case. Folks, I know what is causing that rattling. I'll go and retrieve it." He went inside and came back out with a case. He opened it to reveal a glowing object.

Ash then said this, "I knew it. It really is a Mega Stone!" It was a huge shard with a blue-purple Mega Evolution sign.

Kanon then said this, "I found this underwater in the deepest canals one day. I was going to give it as a present to Latios, but unfortunately…well…you know the story." Everyone sighed as Tias cooed sadly thinking of her late brother. Ash comforted her as she hugged him tightly.

Lorenzo then said this, "So then could Team Rocket be after this too?"

Ash then said this, "Not sure but I wouldn't be surprised if they were. Aero you sensed it, but what about your brothers?" All of the male Eonlings shook their heads.

Shauna then said this, "Ali, did you feel anything?" Ali shook his head.

Ali then said this, " _No. I don't even know a lot about Mega Stones. This is the first time I'm seeing one."_

Serena then said this, "But if Aero did and if Ash's Mega Ring glowed, then that could mean this Mega Stone could be a genuine Latiosite which only a Latios could use to Mega Evolve. Ash, I think since you and Aero have a strong bond, Aero can Mega Evolve. Kanon, I think this could come in handy if we are going up against Team Rocket."

Kanon then said this, "Okay then I should give this to you Ash. You and Aero, please use it for good for the sake of Altomare, Tias, and her brother." Aero nodded as Ash pocketed the Latiosite.

Lorenzo then said this, "Now we need a plan to save Altomare. Going head-on might be risky."

Serena then said this, "Ash, do you have any ideas?" Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, "Of course I do. If we work together and help each other, we can win!" After all the plans have been laid out, Ash and company were ready to roll. Before they got moving, Skye had a word with Aero.

Skye then said this, " _Aero, there is something I need to tell you."_

Aero then said this, " _Can it wait? We got a city to save."_ Skye's expression slowly softened.

Skye then said this, " _I just wanted to say that it is nice to see you again. I didn't mean to yell at you earlier like that."_ Aero chuckled.

Aero then said this, " _If only I did not sleep in the one lecture in Eon school where we learned about Sightshare."_ Skye giggled.

Skye then said this, " _Well you were a bit clumsy, but you timed it perfectly."_ Skye gave Aero her true radiant smile.

Aero then said this, " _You know there is something about you and your smile that makes me feel so energized and warm inside."_ Skye blushed hearing that comment.

Skye then said this, " _Then go out there and get 'em. I know you and Ash can do it. I believe in you, always have always will."_ Aero and Skye nuzzled each other.

Ali then said this, " _Hey, are you loveEons done there? We gotta go!"_ Ash and company broke out laughing seeing Aero and Skye blushing red. Shauna giggled uncontrollably hearing Ali's sudden outburst.

Aero then said this, " _Okay, let's do this!"_ Ash and his friends nodded and began their mission to save Altomare from the evil Team Rocket.


	9. High Sea Heroics

August 23, 2012

Sometime after midnight in a different part of the city where Team Rocket has set up a temporary base of operations, many grunts were shuffling in and out. Some grunts were disguising themselves as Altomare police officers while others were Shamus was at his desk with his tablet dialing in to make a call. The connection was established revealing Harley, Kenny, and Rudy at a back of a flying Team Rocket chopper.

Shamus then said this, "Agent Cacturne."

Harley then said this, "Present." Shamus faces Kenny.

Shamus then said this, "Agent Empoleon."

Kenny then said this, "Here." Shamus turns to Rudy.

Shamus then said this, "And, um, who are you again?" Rudy fell down anime-style.

Rudy then said this, "C'mon! It's The Charmer! Hey, what's so funny?" He stares angrily at Harley and Kenny who couldn't surpress their laughter.

Kenny then said this, "Really Rudy? You call yourself The Charmer? Since when villains are charming?"

Harley then said this, "You can't possibly be so epicly bad in coming up with an alias eh Rudy-hun?"

Rudy then said this, "Well unlike you knuckleheads, I draw in all the ladies who then just can't get enough of me."

Harley then said this, "Says you who couldn't get to that one chick. What's her name again?"

Kenny then said this, "Oh yeah, Misty the Cerulean Gym Leader."

Rudy then said this, "I dare you to take that back! You couldn't even get to May yourself."

Harley then said this, "Oh so you wanna go huh? Bring it lover boy! I'll knock your block off!" Kenny was at the receiving end of the brouhaha as he was in the middle.

Kenny then said this, "Hey watch it or I'll knock both of your blocks off!" Just when they were about to have a brawl, Shamus intervened violently.

Shamus then said this, "WILL YOU DWEEBS PUT UP AND SHUT UP!?" The three flinched and stopped fighting.

Harley and Kenny and Rudy then said this, "Sorry!"

Shamus then said this, "Now let's cut to the chase. Your efforts paid off. We have all that we need from you. Very soon our plans will materialize. I've sent a full report to The Boss."

Harley then said this, "Now there's the light out of the tunnel."

Kenny then said this, "Plus that extra bonus."

Rudy then said this, "Which means we'll be at your level in no time Shamus."

Shamus then said this, "Well it's too soon to celebrate. I got word from one of our grunts that Ketchum has been spotted in the city."

Harley then said this, "No kidding! That little shrimp is still out there?"

Kenny then said this, "This is our chance to take him out! We don't need our girls going gaga for him when they need to be going gaga for us!"

Rudy then said this, "I say we should turn the chopper around!" Harley and Kenny nodded, but Shamus interrupted.

Shamus then said this, "No! The Boss' orders right now are for you three to return to Team Rocket HQ. Look, I know you all want to beat up Ketchum. We all want to do that too, but what if you all fail and get your cover blown by Ketchum? That would mean possible jail time by the law and your chances of getting to your chicks going to zip. Do you really want the same thing that happened to Calem to happen to you? Besides with this latest scheme, there is no way Ketchum and his friends will be able to survive the aftermath."

Harley then said this, "Fine, as long as Ketchum bites the dust, as long as I get to May first, I really won't mind this time."

Kenny then said this, "That means my Dawn won't have to pay all of her attention to Ash."

Rudy then said this, "Alright, HQ here we come." _And here I come Misty._

Shamus then said this, "See you. Shamus out." He disconnected from the call while Harley, Kenny, and Rudy flew back to Team Rocket HQ in Kanto. Shamus then dialed another number. Appearing on the tablet screen was Damien with Cassidy and Butch in the background.

Damien then said this, "Shamus, you're just tuning in for the commencement of our scheme." Damien moves aside to show Damien Cassidy and Butch getting a device ready. Damien then revealed a glowing blue orb.

Shamus then said this, "So we finally have the Soul Dew. I assume Cassidy and Buff –"

Butch then said this, "THE NAME IS BUTCH!"

Shamus then said this, "Whatever! I assume you all know how to operate the DMA as seen in the blueprints."

Cassidy then said this, "Correct. First the Soul Dew is placed in that slot." Damien handed over the Soul Dew to Cassidy, and Cassidy placed it in the specified slot.

Damien then said this, "The DMA should activate right now." As Damien said so, the DMA comes to life. Butch immediately hops on board.

Butch then said this, "Now we have the DMA under our control, we can control the city and the world!" The floor paintings near the DMA began to glow.

Shamus then said this, "Are those what I think they are?" He sees the glowing outlines of two Pokemon illuminating the room. When it was all clear, an Aerodactyl and a Kabutops appeared in the flesh.

Damien then said this, "Yep, the legend says that this Aerodactyl and Kabutops were the ones who caused all sorts of trouble. But now that they are alive, we can also do this. Let's say that The Boss has been generous enough to loan this to us." On cue, Chevy, Carson, and Cody were hauling in a huge device. As soon as the three activated that device, it restrained the two Pokemon.

Shamus then said this, "I see what's up. Why have only one of each when you can have so many? Given that we are also dealing with Ketchum and his friends, it won't be long now when we send these fierce fossils after them. Good! Keep your positions and don't let anything up! With this going on and with our blockade still holding strong, we cannot mess up because those are The Boss' orders!" With everyone nodding, the call gets terminated.

Meanwhile back at the hideout, Ash and all of his friends and their Pokemon were all trying to get as much sleep as they can. It was close to 4AM. Suddenly, Tias woke up as if she had a terrible nightmare and screamed waking up everyone else.

Tias then said this, " _OH NO! IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN! BIG BROTHER IS IN TROUBLE AGAIN! ALTOMARE IS DOOMED!"_ Ash and Serena rushed over to calm her down while the rest groggily forced themselves to get up.

Ash then said this, "Tias, what's going on?"

Serena then said this, "Please Tias, please calm down and let us help you."

Tias then said this, " _T-t-the Ssssoul D-dew is in grave danger!"_ Everyone gasped.

Lorenzo then said this, "You think that's possible?"

Ash then said this, "It is Team Rocket's doing perhaps. Now the situation has gotten out of hand, and we must act now. If my hunch is correct, Team Rocket must have placed the Soul Dew in the DMA."

Shauna then said this, "You mean the Defense Mechanism?"

Kanon then said this, "Yes. If it is being misused as it was done the last time, then we're all in great danger." Artie the youngest of the Eonlings piped up discouragingly.

Artie then said this, " _Then all hope is lost. How can we stop those villains if they are too strong? I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"_ Artie began sobbing.

Skye then said this, " _C'mon Artie, pull it together! We need to stay calm."_ She hugged and tried soothing Artie.

Ailene then said this, " _Please don't give a hard time to Artie. He's the youngest of all of us here. With some encouragement, I know he can overcome anything if only he is optimistic."_ Ash and company nodded while having sweat-drops.

Aero then said this, " _We won't back down. I say we go and rescue the Soul Dew."_

Serena then said this, "Tias, everything will be fine. We promise." Tias calmed down and buried her face in Serena's affectionate hug and nuzzled Ash.

Ash then said this, "I'm with you Serena! Okay let's move." Ash and company immediately head to the museum. Ash and Serena rode on Aero. Shauna rode on Ali. Kanon and Lorenzo used their own motorized gondola for transporation. Skye and the rest of the Eonlings followed them closely while remaining invisible. Just as they zoomed through the city's canals…

Kanon then said this, "LOOKOUT!" An Aerodactyl and a Kabutops swoop down aiming for Ash and Serena.

Ash then said this, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" Just as the two fossil Pokemon were about to grab Serena, Ash quickly got in between and instead gets nabbed.

Serena then said this, "ASH NO!"

Manaphy then said this, "PAPA!" Everyone else, especially Pikachu, Serena, and Manaphy, watched in horror as Ash wrestled while being nabbed by the two vicious Pokemon

Aero then said this, " _You will never hurt my friend! Eat my STEEL WING!"_ Pikachu, Serena, and Manaphy hold on tightly as Aero knocks out both the Aerodactyl and the Kabutops, but Ash then fell into the canal water.

Serena then said this, "Ash! Ash, please be alright!" Tias frantically pulled Ash out of the water who was coughing.

Ash then said this, "Oh man that was a close one."

Serena then said this, "Ash are you alright?"

Ash then said this, "I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Serena smiles and everyone else sighs in relief.

Lorenzo then said this, "What the? Look over there?" Ash and company see several more Aerodactyl and Kabutops.

Kanon then said this, "But I thought there was only one of each!" Ash looks at his advanced Pokegear which was indicating if his Pokemon were awake or not, and he sees that most are not fully awake yet. Even Serena's Pokegear reported the same.

Serena then said this, "It would be hard if our Pokemon aren't fully awake to help us stop them."

Ash then said this, "Well no one said this would be easy! Dang so this is what we get for not sleeping?" Then Lucario chimed in sleepily.

Lucario then said this, " _Told ya you shouldn't have taken away my beauty sleep."_ To even more of Ash's embarrassment, his Pokegear's Pokedex chimed in as well.

Pokedex then said this, "Getting more than 8 hours of sleep is essential for all trainers, and only stupid ones like you would not understand!"

Ash then said this, "WHY YOU PIECE OF WORK!" Everyone had sweat-drops seeing just how bad of a timing that was. Then when his Pokegear indicated that the Pokemon he needs suddenly become awake, Ash grinned.

Ash then said this, "Perfect! Now we can really get this show on the road! Go!" Out of his Pokegear, Gengar, Dusknoir, Rotom, Aegislash, and Klefki appeared.

Aegislash then said this, " _Okay, let's begin our plan just as we talked!"_

Ash then said this, "Right! Once you all are done, look for us at the museum! There's plenty of action for all of us!" Suddenly, many fancy-patterned gates appeared out of thin air and blocked the walkways and other paved sideways throughout the city.

Lorenzo then said this, "Oh no! We have got to move now! Team Rocket must be using the DMA to cause these closures!"

Ash then said this, "It's go time!" Aegislash and his company nodded and went their way to fulfill their part of the plan while Ash and his company pressed forward.

Shauna then said this, "How are we going to deal with so many Aerodactyl and Kabutops attacking us?" Ash and Aero nodded to each other.

Ash then said this, "Aero will help us fight them off. Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, and I will ride on Tias' back."

Tias then said this, " _Quick hop on!"_ Soon Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy were on her back. Aero flew ahead.

Aero then said this, " _I'm ready! Time to show them just who they are messing with!"_

Ash then said this, "That's right! Let's do this!"

While Ash and company fight the large groups of Aerodactyl and Kabutops, Aegislash and his company sneak through the city able to go through walls while Klefki flew in between the iron bars of the gates being produced by the misused DMA.

Gengar then said this, " _Like Ash said, we got to free Officer Jenny and her police forces so that they can call for help!"_

Dusknoir then said this, " _Halt!"_ This forced everyone to pause.

Klefki then said this, " _What's up this time?"_

Dusknoir then said this, " _Hide now. We got company."_ Gengar, Dusknoir, Aegislash, and Rotom passed through the walls to conceal themselves while Klefki flew into a small hole. The company Dusknoir referred to were a small groups of grunts disguised as policemen all patrolling the nearby canals on their motor gondolas. Aegislash and company spoke in hushed voices.

Aegislash then said this, " _They're definitely Team Rocket grunts and are probably searching for Ash. We need to distract them somehow."_

Gengar then said this, " _Well the prison where Officer Jenny and her men are locked up is over there where those grunts are stationed."_

Rotom then said this, " _They must have rigged the place with security cameras. If I can trace the electrical current and the digital information to their source, I could shut down the security cameras so that none of the villains stationed anywhere else in the city would know what's up around here."_

Aegislash then said this, " _Okay we'll wait here until you break down their security. Then we strike. While we fight, Klefki will search for the keys to break out Officer Jenny and her forces out of jail."_

Klefki then said this, " _So how will you get to the source?"_

Rotom then said this, " _I'll figure it out by going through this port! See ya!"_ Rotom entered the electrical port.

Aegislash then said this, " _Good luck! Alright we'll chill here for now."_

Rotom traverses through the electrical powerlines throughout the city.

Rotom said _The digital source should be here somewhere. Aha! WHOA! What are these bumpers doing here? It's like a pinball machine!_ He finds the digital source of the Team Rocket security system, but he had to navigate through the bumpers or else he would lose his trajectory. He finally passes through the gate of the digital source.

Rotom said _Whew I'm in. Now I have to find the core of the security and blow it up!_ As Rotom traveled through the network, he encounters a group of Porgyon who then began to attack him.

Porgyon then said this, " _Intruder! Intruder! Intruder spotted! Terminate intruder!"_

Rotom then said this, " _You Porgyon need a new hobby! Then again, I could use a workout! Since you guys don't feel a wift of my Shadow Ball move, then I'll cut you down to size with THUNDERBOLT, DARK PULSE, and SIGNAL BEAM!"_ Rotom fires his moves left and right vaporizing the Porgyon into many bits. More Porgyon appeared attempting to stop Rotom.

Rotom then said this, " _Can't you get enough? Oh well, more battle experience for me!"_ Soon Rotom blasted waves after waves of Porgyon into bits and was on his way navigating towards the core. Then he encounters more Porgyon who also ganged up on him.

Rotom then said this, " _So you want more eh?"_ The Porgyon then evolve into Porgyon-2.

Porgyon-2 then said this, " _Upgrade combat level! Terminate intruder! Terminate intruder!"_ Rotom fired his mainline attacks, but they did very little to stop the Porgyon-2.

Rotom then said this, " _Time for an upgrade of my own! Heat Form engaged! OVERHEAT!"_ Rotom in his Heat Rotom form burned the group of Porgyon-2, but more Porgyon-2 came to attack.

Rotom then said this, " _Mow Form engaged! LEAF STORM!"_ Rotom in his Mow Form caught this group of Porgyon-2 in a devastating cyclone of glowing green leaves. Another wave of Porgyon-2 encircled Rotom.

Rotom then said this, " _Wash Form engaged! HYDRO PUMP!"_ Rotom in his Wash Form washed away the Porgyon-2 with a powerful blast of water. Another wave of Porgyon-2 homed in on Rotom.

Rotom then said this, " _Fan Form engaged! AIR SLASH!"_ Rotom in his Fan Form caught and destroyed this group of Porgyon-2 with several bursts. Another wave of Porgyon-2 encircled Rotom.

Rotom then said this, " _Frost Form engaged! BLIZZARD!"_ Rotom in his Frost Form froze this group of Porgyon-2 with a devastating blast of freezing wind and snow. Rotom fled the area and arrived at the core. There m ore Porgyon, Porgyon-2, and a huge Porgyon-Z, the final evolution of Porgyon, appeared and surrounded Rotom.

Porgyon-Z then said this, " _Prepare to be terminated, intruder! Attack!"_ Rotom fires attack after attack, but he gets cornered.

Rotom then said this, " _That big fella must be the head of Team Rocket's security network here! There are just too many of those Porgyon! If only if I could turn them against the big guy! Aha!"_

As the huge Porgyon-Z and its Porgyon and Porgyon-2 armies closed in, Rotom reverts back to his Normal form to move faster.

Rotom then said this, " _Now I use DOUBLE TEAM and CONFUSE RAY to control its cronies!"_ Rotom multiplies into several of his copies and fires bright yellow orbs which confuse all the Porgyon and Porgyon-2 enabling him to control them.

Rotom then said this, " _Now attack Porgyon-Z and self-destruct with EXPLOSION!"_ The Porgyon and Porgyon-2 jumped on the large Porgyon-Z and exploded.

Porgyon-Z then said this, " _Critcal damage! Critical damage at 100%! All security forces are down! Team Rocket Security System compromised!"_

Rotom then said this, " _Gotta take a rain check!"_ With that, the resulting combined explosion destroyed the entire virtual network and absorbed everything except for Rotom himself who zoomed away with all the speed he mustered.

Back in the temporary Team Rocket base in Altomare, the Team Rocket grunts in the security control command center were panicking about "systems down" and "several chassis that house the Team Rocket security systems have burst into flames". Shamus arrived looking alarmed.

Shamus then said this, "Are you telling me that our security systems are destroyed due to a virus?! How's that even possible? Where did it come from? We can't even keep track on Ketchum and other intruders! Get the security systems online right NOW!"

Grunts then said this, "Yes sir!" The room turned into a frenzy zone. Shamus left and dialed Damien.

Shamus then said this, "Damien, our security system has been compromised due to a virus! You all better be already warmed up with the DMA!"

Damien then said this, "You heard Shamus! Step on it!"

Chevy and Carson and Cody then said this, "Yes sir!" Those three manned the cloning machine in order to make clones of the Aerodactyl and Kabutops.

Cassidy then said this, "Step on it Biff!" Cassidy shouts to Butch who was inside the DMA control room.

Butch then said this, "IT'S BUTCH, NOT BIFF! I'LL CRANK THIS UP TO 20!"

Shamus then said this, "I'll come over in case you need backup! Shamus out!" Shamus disconnected and immediately went over to the museum.

Meamwhile, Rotom quickly traveled through the electric wires and made it back to where Gengar, Dusknoir, Aegislash, and Klefki were hiding.

Rotom then said this, " _I destroyed the entire core of the security! Let's give them the business!"_

Gengar then said this, " _This is going to be fun!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Let's go."_

Deep all the way in an isolated corner of the prison, Officer Jenny and her officers were locked up in their prison cells with their arms and legs all tied up and with their mouths all muffled up. They see Ash's Klefki making his way over to their cells with the keys. Officer Jenny motioned her head to the lock of her cell. Klefki used one of the keys to unlock her cell and open the cell door. Officer Jenny made muffled sounds.

Klefki said _I can't even understand what she's saying, but if I can take that sticker off of her mouth, then maybe I could. I'll have to use PSYCHIC._ Klefki focused his Psychic powers on the sticker and yanked it out. He even undid the ropes that were binding her using Psychic.

Officer Jenny then said this, "OOOOWWW! Oh that hurts! On second thought, who are you?" She clutched her mouth which had a red mark. Klefki proceeded to free the other officers like he did for Officer Jenny. Then he gave Officer Jenny one of Ash's calling cards.

Officer Jenny then said this, "So you're with Ash Ketchum, and he's trying to stop Team Rocket. We appreciate all the help we can get. Still, we need to retrieve our gear and get to the police station so I can call for backup. Can you help us get there?" Klefki nodded and led Officer Jenny and her officers outside the prison where they retrieved their gear and see Gengar, Dusknoir, Rotom, and Aegislash finishing off the Team Rocket grunts with most of the grunts and their Pokemon knocked out unconscious while only a handful escaped.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Men, arrest the Grunts and confiscate their Pokemon. I'll go with Gengar and the others and call for backup."

Police Officers then said this, "Yes ma'am!" Officer Jenny hotwired one of the motor gondolas and went to the police station escorted by Aegislash and company. However, upon arriving at the police station, more Team Rocket grunts in police disguises attacked with their Pokemon.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Oh no! We're under fire!" Aegislash and company charged into the brawl.

Gengar then said this, " _SHADOW BALL, ENERGY BALL, DARK PULSE, THUNDER PUNCH, ICE PUNCH, FIRE PUNCH, SLUDGE BOMB, PSYCHIC, BRICK BREAK!"_

Dusknoir then said this, " _TRICK ROOM! HYPNOSIS AND DREAM EATER! SHADOW PUNCH! FUTURE SIGHT! ICE PUNCH! FIRE PUNCH! THUNDER PUNCH!"_

Rotom then said this, " _THUNDERBOLT, ELECTRO BALL, SHADOW BALL, DARK PULSE, SIGNAL BEAM!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _FLASH CANNON, IRON HEAD, SHADOW BALL, SHADOW CLAW, NIGHT SLASH, SACRED SWORD, HEAD SMASH, AERIAL ACE, SHOCKWAVE!"_

Klefki then said this, " _FLASH CANNON, MIRROR SHOT, PLAY ROUGH, DAZZLING GLEAM, PSYCHIC, FOUL PLAY, LAST RESORT!"_ Those Team Rocket grunts and Pokemon got swept and were eventually arrested and confiscated respectively by Officer Jenny's police force.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Great job! I can take it from here and call for backup. You get to Ash quickly." Aegislash and company nodded and went to find Ash.

Klefki then said this, " _You think Ash is doing okay?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _He should be fine since Rotom has destroyed the entire security system Team Rocket implemented. We did exactly as we planned."_

Meanwhile, Ash and company were closing in on the museum while being pursued relentlessly by the large, yet dwindling, group of Aerodactyl and Kabutops. It is close to 5AM.

Shauna then said this, "Ash, how much longer do we have to deal with them? They're just too many of them!"

Serena then said this, "Calm down. Ash would know what to do! He hasn't given up!"

Ash then said this, "That's right Serena! We're getting warmed up! Hey, you okay up there Aero?"

Aero then said this, " _I'm fine! Now would be a great time to finish them off for good!"_

Ash then said this, "Alright! Aero, trap the Aerodactyl with Psychic and follow up with Steel Wing!" Aero pulls that combination off sending all the Aerodactyl to their doom.

Kanon then said this, "Watchout for the Kabutops!" Ash spots all the incoming horde of Kabutops.

Ash then said this, "Aero, use Psychic and Thunderbolt!" Aero zapped all the Kabutops into pieces using Thunderbolt and Psychic as a countershield combination. Everyone else cheered, especially Skye who is admiring Aero's battling and teamwork with Ash a lot more. Even the Eonlings cheered their big brother on.

Shauna then said this, "Nice shot! How did he pull that off?!"

Serena then said this, "Because he's Ash Ketchum and he is awesome!" She giggled, blushed, and winked at Ash making him grin and feel more determined.

Ash then said this, "Alright! We're closing in!" Ash and company were approaching the city square which is just before the museum, and more Team Rocket grunts disguised as police officers were stationed there.

Lorenzo then said this, "More Team Rocket grunts up ahead!" The Team Rocket grunts sent out their Pokemon and ordered their Pokemon to fire warning shots forcing Ash and company to halt.

Team Rocket Grunt then said this, "This is as far as you go Ketchum!" More Team Rocket grunts arrived and called out their Pokemon. Ash's friends stare worriedly except for Serena who continues having high hopes for Ash. Ash still grins.

Ash then said this, "I should be saying that to you all instead! Show them want I mean Aero!" Aero appears startling the enemies.

Team Rocket Grunt then said this, "Huh? A Latios?! Everyone attack!" The Team Rocket grunts ordered their Pokemon to attack.

Ash then said this, "Aero, use Psychic to send those attacks back!" Aero used Psychic to reverse the attacks' trajectories and knock out the large group of Team Rocket Pokemon.

Team Rocket Grunt then said this, "Grr! Fall back on our weapons and fire!" Before the Team Rocket grunts could do that, Ash and Aero acted quickly.

Ash then said this, "Use Dragon Pulse!" Aero fires a powerful Dragon Pulse attack which snakes around, engulfing the villains in a huge explosion sending them blasting off.

Kanon then said this, "Wow, they're blasting off like rockets!" The Team Rocket grunts, their Pokemon, and their equipment disappeared in the night sky in a twinkle.

Ash then said this, "That's because they're Team Rocket. When they lose, they blast off!" Ash's friends laughed uncontrollably hearing his joke, but suddenly…

Aero then said this, " _ARGH! HELP!"_ A magnetic cage comes out from the museum and traps Aero, and then it flies back inside with Aero.

Skye then said this, " _Oh no! Aero is in trouble!"_

Ash then said this, "Let's go after that cage and rescue him!" Ash and company followed the cage inside to the museum. They reached the chamber, the same one where the DMA is located. Upon entering, Ash and company get trapped in a holographic box.

Lorenzo then said this, "What's this?" They see their captors Shamus, Damien, Chevy, Carson, and Cody revealing themselves from their hiding spots. Cassidy and Butch opened the hatch of the DMA and jumped out.

Ash then said this, "Team Rocket! Let him go – AARGH!" Just as he touched the box's walls, he gets electrocuted badly. Everyone gasped seeing Ash in pain

Serena then said this, "Ash! Oh no!" She, Pikachu, Chupi, Tias, and Manaphy rushed to check on him as he clutched his head trying to ease the pain.

Shamus then said this, "Well look what we have here?"

Chevy then said this, "A bunch of brats and more Latios and Latias. That's quite a haul!"

Cody then said this, "Not just any brats! We got Ketchum!"

Damien then said this, "You think we're gonna let scum like you ruin our plans Ketchum? Nope not this time!"

Carson then said this, "And if you think you have a fighting chance, you don't." More Team Rocket grunts arrived and called out their Pokemon ready to attack if needed.

Cassidy then said this, "Any form of resistance and this Latios will be history!"

Butch then said this, "So let us demonstrate that for your memory!" He presses a button on the remote he is holding causing Aero to writh in agony as he gets electrocuted.

Skye then said this, " _Aero! Please be strong!"_ She watched worriedly with tears in her eyes.

Ali then said this, " _I can't watch!"_ He buries his face in Shauna's chest and hugs her tightly. Shauna gently rubs his neck.

Shauna then said this, "Please Ali, everything will be fine. We do have a chance, right?"

Artie then said this, " _What chance do we have if we're trapped like this? All hope is lost!"_ Artie began weeping causing everyone to groan.

Skye then said this, " _No! We can't give up now! Just like what Aero said about Ash, we can't give up until the very end!"_

Damien then said this, "It's game, set, match for Team Rocket! Normally we would need to capture a Latios or a Latias and steal the Soul Dew in order to control the DMA, but our top-of-the-line scientists have found ways of amplifying the Soul Dew's energy thus making us even closer to meeting our objectives!"

Lorenzo then said this, "How cruel of you!"

Cassidy then said this, "In our circles, calling us cruel is a badge of honor. You all should make yourselves feel comfy because you won't be for long! Now let's fire up the DMA!" She and Butch jumped back inside and activated the DMA again.

Ash then said this, "We…still…got a chance…to stop them! Aero, don't give up! I know you can break out of that cage! I believe in you!" Then Ash slowly staggers himself up with Serena and Tias' help clutching his head.

Aero then said this, " _I'll do my best! STEEL WING! ARGH!"_ Aero musters his strength trying to break free from captivity while resisting the electrocution.

Shamus then said this, "In your dreams Ketchum! From the looks of it, you and your little gang are all boxed in! HAHA!"

Ash then said this, "You just wait!" After a few second, several windows shatter, and several attacks pummeled the villains.

Damien then said this, "What the! Where did all of this come from?" Then Gengar, Dusknoir, Rotom, Aegislash, and Klefki swooped in to rescue Ash and company.

Ash then said this, "Awesome! Perfect timing!" He and his friends cheered.

Aegislash then said this, " _I got this! SACRED SWORD!"_ Aegislash used Sacred Sword to break the device which deactivated the cages trapping Ash and his friends.

Chevy then said this, "NO! They cannot escape! Get them!" Ash and company faced off against the Team Rocket forces while Aero still kept attempting to free himself.

Ash then said this, "Greninja, I choose you!" Greninja who is fully awake now comes out of his Pokeball in Ash's Pokegear.

Serena then said this, "Delphox and Lady Goth, go!" Delphox and Lady Goth came out ready to fight Team Rocket.

Shauna then said this, "Ivysaur, I need you!" Her Ivysaur roared ready to rumble.

While the battle raged on in the museum, Aero struggles to free himself, but he hears a mysterious voice coming from the Soul Dew.

Aero said _What's that voice from the Soul Dew? Huh, another Sightshare?_ In Aero's Sightshare vision, he stares at another Latios.

Aero then said this, " _Wait, are you Tias' sister?"_ The Latios nodded and introduced himself as Tios.

Tios then said this, " _Aero, you must sacrifice your power so that the Soul Dew may live, or else Altomare will be no more which means widespread loss of life!"_

Aero then said this, " _B-but what about my friends and family? I have to be there for them."_

Tios then said this, " _I'm afraid you will have to make a difficult choice very soon all by yourself. Think what you will gain and what you will lose. Now hurry!"_ The Sightshare stopped as Aero pondered about his decision while trying to break out.

Meanwhile, the battle raged on in the museum as Ash, Serena, Shauna, and their Pokemon fight Team Rocket. Kanon, Lorenzo, Skye, and the Eonlings kept a safe distance and went up to help Aero break out of his cage.

Ash then said this, "Pikachu use Thunderbolt! Greninja use Aerial Ace! Gengar and Dusknoir use Shadow Ball! Klefki use Dazzling Gleam! Aegislash, use Flash Cannon!"

Serena then said this, "Delphox use Flamethrower! Lady Goth use Psychic!"

Shauna then said this, "Ivysaur use Leaf Storm!" Their attacks knocked out Team Rocket Grunts' Pokemon. Ash, Serena, Shauna and their Pokemon joined in trying to free

Damien then said this, "Dang! We're losing!" The Team Rocket grunts began recalling their Pokemon and fleeing.

Shamus then said this, "We got to keep our control of the DMA no matter the cost! Malamar, stop them by using Psychic!" His Malamar came out and catches Shauna and Ivysaur with his Psychic power.

Shauna then said this, "OH NO! AAAAH!" Shauna screamed and clutched Ivysaur who tried fighting off the Malamar.

Ash and Serena then said this, "No Shauna!" Everyone, especially Ali, stared worriedly seeing Shauna and Ivysaur's plight.

Shamus then said this, "Either you all stop or the girl and her Ivysaur will suffer! Don't even think of resisting us!" Damien, Chevy, Carson, and Cody brought out their Pokemon.

Shauna then said this, "You let me go now!"

Chevy then said this, "Oooh! She's a feisty one! Maybe after all is said and done, we could all have some 'fun' banging with her!" The villains roared with laughter as Shauna gazed fearfully.

Serena then said this, "Are they serious?" Everyone gasped.

Ali said _I need to act fast!_

Ash then said this, "We won't let you succeed!" At that moment, Malamar gets slashed from behind by an invisible force.

Shamus then said this, "What in the world!?" It was Ali who became invisible and struck Malamar with his Steel Wing! Shauna and Ivysaur were falling, but Ali caught them before they hit the museum marble floor.

Shauna then said this, "Ali you saved me and Ivysaur!" Before she could hug Ali, Shamus retaliated.

Shamus then said this, "Time to teach that Latios some manners! Malamar use Dark Pulse!" Malamar fires Dark Pulse at Ali, Shauna, and Ivysaur.

Ash then said this, "LOOKOUT!"

Ali then said this, " _You two go!"_ He used Psychic to send Shauna and Ivysaur back to Ash and company before being struck by Dark Pulse which was supereffective. Ash and company gasped.

Shauna then said this, "ALI NO!" She tried rushing over to help Ali, but Kanon and Lorenzo restrained her.

Kanon then said this, "It's too dangerous!"

Lorenzo then said this, "I know how you feel Shauna, but Ali risked his life for you!" Shauna could only stare helplessly at Ali with tears as more of Team Rocket's Pokemon stepped between them and Ali who was suffering.

Shauna said _Ali, please be okay._ Although weak to Dark-Type moves, Ali stood his ground.

Ali then said this, " _I won't give up! Take this!"_ He deflected Dark Pulse and struck Malamar again with Steel Wing and knocked him unconscious into a wall with Dragon Pulse.

Shauna then said this, "Ali, you're okay!" She ran up and wrapped her arms around Ali's neck while he nuzzled her back. Everyone cheered until the villains decided to retaliate again.

Damian then said this, "MAGMORTAR USE FIRE BLAST!"

Chevy then said this, "URSARING USE HYPER BEAM!"

Carson then said this, "AGGRON USE FLASH CANNON!"

Cody then said this, "DRUDDIGON, USE FOCUS BLAST!"

Shamus then said this, "GARBODER USE GUNK SHOT, AND HYDREIGON USE TRI ATTACK!"

Kanon then said this, "This is bad!" Ash and company braced for the attacks. Aero's instincts went into overdrive.

Aero then said this, " _I WON'T ALLOW THIS!"_ He strengthened his resolve and broke out of his electric cage to everyone's surprise. Ash springs into action.

Ash then said this, "Quick Aero, deflect the attacks with Psychic!" Aero deflected the powerful attacks back to the enemies dealing them damage.

Damien then said this, "Why can't you just sit still?!"

Ash then said this, "And let you abuse Pokemon!? You deserve a lot more than just punishment! Aero, use Dragon Pulse on Hydreigon and Druddigon!" Aero's Dragon Pulse sent Hydreigon and Druddigon slamming into the museum walls unconscious. Ash's friends cheered, but Ash noticed that Aero was panting and needed to rest.

Chevy then said this, "Don't forget we can still attack! URSARING USE HYPER BEAM!"

Shamus then said this, "GARBODER USE GUNK SHOT ONE MORE TIME!"

Carson then said this, "AGGRON USE FLASH CANNON ONCE MORE!"

Damian then said this, "MAGMORTAR USE FIRE BLAST AGAIN!" The attacks were closing in. Ash sees Greninja nodding to him to take this up a notch.

Ash and Greninja then said this, " _We'll get stronger together for the good!"_ Greninja glowed blue and releases a veil of water cloaking him to transform to Ash-Greninja.

Shamus then said this, "Dang it! We're in for it!" He and his cronies stared fearfully at Ash-Greninja.

Serena then said this, "YEAH! GO FOR IT!" Serena and company cheer Ash and Ash-Greninja on.

Ash then said this, "Use Aerial Ace!" Flying-Type Ash-Greninja overpowers through the incoming attacks with his speed.

Chevy then said this, "Oh no you don't! Ursaring use Thunder Punch!" Ursaring readies his Thunder Punch aiming to strike Ash-Greninja, but Ash could see the attack through Ash-Greninja's point-of-view.

Ash then said this, "Dodge and use Low Sweep!" Fighting-Type Ash-Greninja dodges Thunder Punch, goes below him, sweeps Ursaring using Low Sweep, and slams him on Chevy causing them to faint from the impact.

Carson then said this, "Aggron, use Iron Head!" Aggron aims Iron Head.

Ash then said this, "Use Dig!" Ground-Type Ash-Greninja quickly digs a hole and caused Aggron to fall inside another hole from underground. Aggron's head crashed in the pit with a sickening crunch causing him to faint.

Damien then said this, "Magmortar, use Earthquake!" Magmortar was about to stomp the ground violently, but Ash was ready.

Ash then said this, "Come back up!" Ash-Greninja comes back up and dodges Earthquake.

Shamus then said this, "Garboder, use Hyper Beam!" Garboder fired Hyper Beam! Ash and Ash-Greninja increased their momentum.

Ash then said this, "Let's keep going!" The water veil on Ash-Greninja coalesced together to form a giant water shuriken on his back to complete the Ash-Greninja transformation.

Shamus then said this, "Now we're really in it!" While the villains feared for their lives, Ash's supporters cheer him and Ash-Greninja on as the two were in super-Saiyan mode

Ash then said this, "USE EXTRASENSORY!" The fully powered Psychic-Type Ash-Greninja unleashed a powerful multicolored blast of psychic energy which overpowered Hyper Beam and slams Garboder and Shamus into another one of the walls out for the count.

Damien then said this, "Magmortar, use Fire Blast!" Magmortar fires a kanji-shaped blast of fire.

Ash then said this, "USE MEGA WATER SHURIKEN!" Water-Type Ash-Greninja pulls the giant water shuriken on his back and throws it which overpowers Fire Blast and explodes upon impact with Magmortar. It dealt supereffective damage and sent it along with Damien crashing into the cloning all knocked out. The cloning machine gets destroyed causing the Aerodactyl and the Kabutops to vanish in sparkles which went back to their markings on the floor.

Ash then said this, "Use Night Slash on the DMA!" Dark-Type Ash-Greninja slashes open the DMA's hatch with a huge blade of Dark-Type energy causing Cassidy and Butch to lose control and fall out from the device and causing the DMA to deactivate.

Butch then said this, "Just when things were going so good!"

Cassidy then said this, "Those twerps had to butt in!" All of the villains struggled to their feet as they recalled their fallen Pokemon.

Ash then said this, "Great job Greninja! I'm proud of you! All of you are great too!" Ash-Greninja reverts back to his regular Greninja self. Ash's friends and dear ones all cheered. Serena and Delphox gave tons of hugs and kisses to Ash and Greninja respectively. Lady Goth gave a warm tender hug to Aegislash. Skye nuzzled Aero affectionately and would never let go of him. All the Eonlings checked on Aero as they regard him as their big brother. Shauna poured her emotions and cried out of happiness on to Ali's chest expressing she is glad he is still alive. Suddenly, the Soul Dew made an ominous noise and started flickering between deep blue to dark crimson.

Serena then said this, "The Soul Dew is flickering!"

Lorenzo then said this, "That's not a good sign!"

Damien then said this, "Not good for you, but great for us! You may have swept us in battle Ketchum, but we will have the last laugh now!" Shamus brings out his tablet and speaks.

Shamus then said this, "All units, prepare for evacuation immediately!" Ash and company were appalled by this turn of events as the villains filed out.

Ash then said this, "Evacuation? No, no way! C'mon, we got to follow them!" Ash and company exited the museum and went to the nearest pier of the city square where all the Altomare citizens, Officer Jenny, and her police forces were at. The cityfolks were speaking in hushed tones seeing the species of the city guardians, Latios and Latias, in the flesh. It was close to 6AM with a sunrise looming.

Shauna then said this, "Look! The canals are drying up! The water is flowing out of the city!"

Kanon then said this, "Team Rocket is getting away!" They see several Team Rocket grunts and agents boarding choppers to flee the city.

Lorenzo then said this, "Not just that! What is that all the way in the horizon!?" They see what looks like several Team Rocket submarines now airborn.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Those must be Team Rocket's blockade units. I sent a call for help from all police stations near Johto's southern coastline, but I don't think the forces would reach here on time! I fear the worst is coming!" Then Shamus speakings using a voice amplifier from a chopper he, Damien, Chevy, Carson, Cody, Cassidy, and Butch were in.

Shamus then said this, "That's right cop hag! The worst is coming as you can all see!" Screams could be heard as a tsunami appears in the horizon.

Officer Jenny then said this, "NO! Team Rocket, do you even have an idea just how devastating a tsunami will be not just for Altomare but also for Johto as well? Millions of people could be dead!"

Shamus then said this, "Of course we know, and that is part of our plan to show the world that Team Rocket is and always will be something to fear! We don't have time to chat because we're here to see some serious wipeouts! Happy swimming! Oh and Ketchum, don't even think of trying to worm your insufferable self out of this one because this is the day you and your friends will all die because you couldn't stop Team Rocket! HAHAHAHA!" All the Team Rocket forces began flying higher above Altomare as the tsunami approaches. Many cityfolks expressed their worries while some of the children were crying.

Serena then said this, "What can we do Ash?"

Artie then said this, " _This is no happy ending! It's the end of the world!"_

Skye then said this, " _Artie, please have some hope!"_

Ash then said this, "Seeing all these folks worried about their homes, I have to do something!"

Aero then said this, " _I agree Ash, and I know what needs to be done, but…"_

Ash then said this, "But what?"

Aero then said this, " _It would involve sacrificing myself and becoming the new Soul Dew!"_ Ash and company gasped.

Skye then said this, " _B-b-but Aero isn't there another way?"_

Aero then said this, " _No. The Soul Dew spoke to me."_

Tias then said this, " _What? My brother s-spoke to you?"_

Aero then said this, " _Yes, he told me I have no choice. To save millions of people's lives that are at risk, I have to sacrifice myself just as he did few years back!"_

Skye then said this, " _B-b-but wait! What about your siblings? What about me? Who will look after us?"_

Aero then said this, " _Skye, you and my siblings will have to take care of each other no matter what happens! The last thing I want is to blame myself for millions of people's lives that were lost! Now I must go!"_ He begins to fly off towards the tsunami.

Skye then said this, " _But wait Aero!"_ She was on the verge of tears.

Ash then said this, "Hold it! I'm coming too! Pikachu let's go!" Everyone gasped as Ash and Pikachu recklessly jump on Aero's back.

Serena then said this, "Ash wait!" But Ash didn't hear her as he was already bickering with Aero as he flies away.

Aero then said this, " _Ash, why are you coming? This is too risky!"_

Ash then said this, " _I know the risk you are taking because I have seen Tias' brother do the same thing years ago! I know it won't end well for you, but I won't let you go alone!"_

Aero then said this, " _Ash, why is it that you risk so much?"_

Ash then said this, " _Because I care about you, Pikachu, Serena, and all of our Pokemon! I stand by their side no matter what. I do the same thing for you!"_ Aero felt touched.

Aero then said this, " _Well Ash, if that is what you wish, then let's see if we can stop this tsunami and stay alive!"_

Ash then said this, " _Don't fret. We will save everyone and ourselves too! I just know it!"_

Back at the pier, Serena and company watched worriedly, hoping that Ash and Aero would be alive and stop the tsunami.

Skye then said this, " _Will Ash and Aero be okay? I just can't think of a life without Aero."_

Serena then said this, "I know how you feel about Aero because I feel the same about Ash."

Shauna then said this, "Ali, i-if t-t-there is one thing I'll say, I'm grateful to meet and know you. You saved me back there, and that is why I…I…" Shauna had tears streaming down her face, but Ali calmly licked her tears.

Ali then said this, " _I know Shauna. Me too."_ Ali and Shauna gave what may turn into their last hug.

Ash and Aero were close to meeting up with the tsunami which has grown in size as it comes closer to Altomare.

Ash then said this, "You ready Aero?"

Aero then said this, " _Born ready! Hang on tight you two! This could get bumpy so I'm going to use SAFEGUARD!"_

Ash then said this, "Go for it buddy!" Aero glows bright green and an energy barrier covers him, Pikachu, and Ash. They collided with the tsunami causing a bright burst of energy seen by everyone back in Altomare. The tsunami subsided causing the water to gently flow back into Altomare's canals.

In the Team Rocket chopper, Shamus, Damien, Chevy, Carson, Cody, Cassidy and Butch were stunned beyond belief.

Shamus then said this, "No! No! NO! Our plan was going great until Ketchum messed it up like he has always has done! Altomare is still not destroyed!"

Damien then said this, "All of our units should turn back and attack!" Everyone agreed, but then Team Rocket Boss Giovanni appeared on screen.

Giovanni then said this, "All of you must report to Team Rocket Headquarters immediately! Our mission in Altomare must be aborted!"

Shamus then said this, "But sir, Ketchum is within our grasp. We still have the firepower to defeat him!"

Giovanni then said this, "No! We won't squander our forces like we have during the Indigo Plateau operation and the Sea Temple operation. Our operation in Altomare was doomed ever since that boy and his Pikachu set foot there! Now report to Headquarters immediately! This is an order!"

Shamus then said this, "Very well. All units, prepare to head to Team Rocket Headquarters." All the Team Rocket forces left Altomare.

Back at the pier, there were cheers and applause. One that the tsunami was stopped; two that Team Rocket has aborted the operation.

Lorenzo then said this, "We're saved! We're saved!" Ash's friends and the Altomare populace cheered for Ash, Pikachu, and Aero's bravery in saving them. But the celebration got cut short as the flickering Soul Dew flew out of the museum straight towards Ash, Pikachu, and Aero.

Kanon then said this, "The Soul Dew is flying!? No way!"

Tias then said this, " _But that could only mean that Aero has to sacrifice himself. That's why the Soul Dew is going after them!"_

The Soul Dew reached Ash, Pikachu, and Aero.

Ash then said this, "Look the Soul Dew!" Tios spoke from the Soul Dew to Ash, Pikachu, and Aero.

Tios then said this, " _Now you must sacrifice yourself Aero so that Altomare can be protected. There is no going back."_ The Soul Dew then began absorbing Aero causing a beam of energy to soar upwards into the heavens much to everyone's surprise.

Serena said _Ash, please make sure you, Pikachu, and Aero are safe._ Serena, Manaphy, Chupi, and Skye watched the beam of energy as they were immensely worried about Ash, Pikachu, and Aero, and they all prayed for them to be okay.

Meanwhile, Aero was struggling to resist the pull from the Soul Dew even with Ash and Pikachu's help.

Ash then said this, " _ARGH! NO AERO! There has to be a way to protect the Soul Dew without sacrificing yourself!"_ Ash held on tightly to Aero.

Aero then said this, " _If only if there was a way to increase my power so that the Soul Dew could sustain itself!"_ Then Pikachu suddenly had an idea and reached in Ash's pocket.

Pikachu then said this, " _Ash, what about the Mega Stone? Won't this give him more power?"_ Ash stares at the Latiosite and then he knew.

Ash then said this, " _YES! That's it! Aero, take this! This could be the only way we can restore the Soul Dew without you sacrificing yourself!"_

Aero then said this, " _It's worth trying!"_ Aero takes the Latiosite which gets placed on his forehead. It suddenly glows and begins to spark energy.

Ash then said this, "Here we go!"

Ash and Aero then said this, " _MEGA-EVOLVE!"_ As Ash pressed his Mega ring, the Latiosite reacts and the energy bands connect with the Mega ring. Aero body changes from blue and white to purple and white. He becomes more aerodynamic. Aero takes the form of a Mega Latios.

Ash and Pikachu and Aero then said this, " _LET'S DO THIS!"_ Ash and Pikachu held on tight to Aero as he emits a powerful burst of energy which illuminated the early morning sky. Tios felt the energy bursts.

Tios then said this, " _This power is actually working! The levels are skyrocketing! I feel more alive!"_ Back at the pier;

Kanon then said this, "Where did all of this power come from? It's so strong!"

Lorenzo then said this, "It's so bright I could go blind!"

Shauna then said this, "Everyone lookout!" Ash's friends and all the Altomare locals shielded themselves from the powerful and blinding bursts of energy. Everything settled down. Serena takes a look and quickly flashes a smile.

Serena then said this, "Over there! It's Ash, Pikachu, and Aero! They're all alive!" Silence followed by lots of cheers as the three made it back to the pier. It was already sunrise and close to 7AM.

Ali then said this, " _Shauna, we're alive! We're alive!"_

Shauna then said this, "Yes we are Ali!" Ali and Shauna hugged each other tightly. Serena and Manaphy, Chupi, and Skye went up and hugged (in Skye's case nuzzle) Ash, Pikachu, and Aero respectively. Skye took a good look at Aero and couldn't stop blushing.

Skye then said this, " _Aero, you are looking…so handsome…and strong too!"_ Aero chuckled at her remarks and reverted back to his Latios form.

Ash then said this, "Skye that was Aero as a Mega Latios. Aero and I owe a big thank you to Kanon."

Kanon then said this, "See, I knew you two would use it for the greater good. It so nice that you two did that."

Pikachu then said this, " _Hey! I was the one who brought up the idea Ash!"_ Ash had a sweat-drop while Serena, Chupi, and Tias all giggled.

Ash then said this, "Right, thank you Pikachu for coming up with the idea." Pikachu squealed as he got credited for what he did.

Serena then said this, "That is awesome!" Serena tightly hugs and tenderly kisses Ash while Manaphy nuzzles him.

Ash then said this, "And even better, take a look at the Soul Dew! It's good as new which means Altomare is safe!"

Tias then said this, " _Ash, thank you so much!"_ She hugged and nuzzled him affectionately.

Ash then said this, "Tias, you know while we restored the Soul Dew, we could hear your brother's voice. He sounded much more energetic." Tias gave a teary smile and a kiss on his left cheek elated that her brother would not be forgotten. Serena didn't mind as long as the kiss wasn't on the lips. Officer Jenny came over.

Officer Jenny then said this, "Thank you Ash Ketchum. You and your friends have secured Altomare's future. You have also saved lives here as well as lives in Johto. We are all in your debt. So the mayor of Altomare has cordially invited you and your friends for a special ceremony later this evening in the square."

Ash then said this, "Thank you Officer Jenny." Ash and his friends saluted Officer Jenny who saluted back.

Shauna then said this, "So what should do now that this is done?"

Lorenzo then said this, "We should pay a visit to the garden."


	10. Unwavering Emotions of Eons Past

August 24, 2012

After several interviews with the media, Ash and company arrived at the entrance of the Secret Garden with the Soul Dew. Just then, they were surprised as two Latias and a Latios appeared out of their invisibility and landed near them.

Aero then said this, " _N-n-no way! Mom you're okay! Headmaster! Headmistress!"_ He, Skye, and the Eonlings all greeted them.

Ash then said this, "Whoa your Mom found you? Headmaster? Headmistress? Eon School? What's going on?" After everything settled, Aero explained.

Aero then said this, " _Everyone, this is my Mom. Over there are our teachers of the Eon School."_ Aero's mom goes by the name Avia.

Avia then said this, " _Children, I'm so glad and happy to know you all are safe. It's so nice to meet kind folks like you all who have given unconditional love for my children. Aero won't you introduce me to them?"_

Aero then said this, " _Mom this is Ash and Serena. They have been taking care of me since I met them. That's Shauna who is a good friend with Ash and Serena. That's Kanon, Tias, and Lorenzo who have taken good care of Skye and my siblings."_

Headmaster Latios then said this, " _As you may know, Aero, his siblings, and Skye are students at the Eon School which I lead along with my dear who is Headmistress."_

Headmistress Latias then said this, " _We should find a secluded spot so that we won't attract attention like what happened earlier today. Oh don't worry, we know everything our students go through everyday. This garden looks like somewhere secluded."_

Lorenzo then said this, "Sure, we are going there too. Are we ready?" Everyone nodded, but then a woman, her Pikachu, and her Gothitelle appeared out of Teleport. As soon as that happened, Aegislash immediately went inside his Pokeball stored in Ash's Pokegear surprising everyone except Lady Goth who had some idea why he would do that.

Ash then said this, "Hey that's Mom, Chu, and Gothitelle. Uh oh! Pikachu, our Moms got that look!" Ash's mom named Delia Ketchum, Pikachu's mom named Chu, and Gothitelle appeared, and it seems Delia and Chu were clearly upset.

Pikachu then said this, " _Oh we're gonna get it big time!"_ Ash and Pikachu stared frightfully with sweat-drops as Delia and Chu slowly inch closer to them.

"Ash Ketchum, just what WERE YOU THINKING!?" Delia began screaming at a high pitch voice causing Ash and Pikachu to flinch.

"Mom, we can explain okay. Just…just calm down." Ash would realize that telling Delia to calm down at this time is not a good idea.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? LOOK WHAT I HAD TO READ JUST MOMENTS AGO IN THE NEWS!" Delia shows Ash a newspaper clipping with a picture of him, Pikachu, and Aero all flying towards the tsunami.

"But Mom we were getting to that point, and Aero needed help so Pikachu and I went with him and –"

"AND YOU THREE CHARGED HEAD-ON INTO A TSUNAMI ALMOST GETTING YOURSELVES KILLED! At least you all are alive OR ELSE I WOULD HAVE BEEN IN A WORSE STATE THAT THIS!" While Delia vented, she and Chu shook Ash and Pikachu as if trying to shake out the denseness and recklessness they seem to have. Aero quickly intervene.

 _"Wait! It's all my fault! Please don't blame them. I brought them into this mess but they still helped me. If anything, I should be scolded."_ Aero said while bowing his head in shame hoping for some forgiveness. Delia and Chu softened and brought him, Ash, and Pikachu in a warm embrace.

"No it's alright. I'm just glad that you all are looking out for one another, and you all make me so proud. Remember one thing that I regard you and all of Ash's Pokemon just as how I regard Ash – like my own children." Delia gave her radiant smile amid her tears.

"Oh mom." Ash tightens his hug for Delia. Everyone smiled warmly at the mother-to-son interaction. Avia came forward.

 _"Delia it has been a long time, and it's like you have never changed. You are the sweet girl I still remember even now. You too Chu and Gothitelle."_ Delia, Chu, and Gothitelle beamed at Avia after hearing her say that.

"Avia even you never changed, and you are so nice too." Delia replied. Ash and Pikachu were surprised.

"Wait, Mom you knew Aero's mom? Isn't that a coincidence?" Delia and Avia giggled seeing Ash all confused.

"Ash dear, I do have lots to explain. Aren't you all going inside that entrance? If so, I think we should head inside. Oh dear, I realize that I haven't introduced myself properly." Delia introduced herself, and then the entire group entered the Secret Garden.

Inside the Secret Garden, everyone got to know one another or catch up with one another. Serena and Delia exchanged warm pleasantaries while the latter asked the former about her time with Ash. Manaphy was eager to meet 'the Mama of his Papa', and Delia adored him so much and found it cute that he calls Ash the Papa and Serena the Mama. Then Ash and Avia introduced Delia to Shauna, Kanon, Lorenzo, Tias, Skye, the rest of Aero's Eonlings, and the Headmaster and Headmistress of the Eon School. Chu, Momma Ty, and Meema all greeted Pikachu, Tyranitar, and Zoroark.

"Now it is time to put the Soul Dew back where it belongs." Lorenzo declared as he places the Soul Dew in the fountain of the Secret Garden.

"There. Altomare is safe for good." Kanon piped in. Suddenly the Soul Dew glowed brightly.

"What is that bright light?" Shauna asked while she and Ali were covering each other's eyes for protection.

"I don't know. It's nothing I have seen before!" Lorenzo exclaimed. Suddenly the bright light dissipated, and hovering above the fountain is a Latios whom Tias instantly recognized.

Tias: _"Big brother? Big brother!"_ Tias happily flies up to him and nuzzles her brother Tios who nuzzled her back. Everyone, especially Ash, was taken by surprise.

"Wait what just happened? How did Tios come back to life?" Ash couldn't believe what he was seeing. Tios then came over.

 _"Because of you, Pikachu, and Aero who used the power of Mega Evolution for the greater good, the energy has powered up the Soul Dew and gave me strength to be resurrected. I am deeply grateful for all you have done."_

"Ash, that's amazing!" Serena squealed and then gave Ash a tender hug and kiss.

 _"Thank you Ash, Pikachu, and Aero too!"_ Tias nuzzled each of them.

"It's really nice to see you again Tios!" Kanon exclaimed happily as Tios nuzzled her and Lorenzo.

 _"But there is more. Due to what happened, the Soul Dew resides in me as well as in Aero. So now Altomare has double the protection no matter where we are,"_ replied Tios.

 _"So what happens to Aero? I hope it does not hurt him for the worst!"_ Skye asked as she is concerned about Aero's wellbeing.

 _"Nothing bad should happen. In fact, since he wields the Soul Dew's power, he would be stronger and can hold his own in battling as long as he can control his powers."_

 _"Aero, you sure you are up for this?"_ Skye asked.

 _"Yeah I did. You don't have to worry."_ Aero replied as Skye continues to worry about him.

"Still I'm wondering about how our Moms know each other." Ash commented.

 _"Even I am wondering about the last part you said."_ Aero replied back.

 _"Delia, do you want to start first?"_ Avia asked Delia who nodded. Everyone listened as Delia talked.

"Yes. Ash, when I was your age, I journeyed as a Pokemon Trainer starting off with Chu," said Delia. Chu happily nuzzled Delia as she remembered those days.

"Amazing! I didn't know that." Ash and Pikachu were amazed hearing this.

"Yes, and during our journey we met up with Avia somewhere in Hoenn," continued Delia. "It was during a stormy night at a cave in a forest. I won't forget that time." Avia projected the memories via Sightshare.

**Sightshare Flashback to September 14, 1978 **

It was a dark and stormy night past midnight, and a then 11 year old Delia and her Pikachu Chu were running trying to seek shelter.

"C'mon Chu hurry! That cave should keep us dry!" Delia and Chu entered the cave.

"Pika Pikachu Pika?" Chu squeaked the question in her language to Delia who sort of knew what she said or asked.

"Don't worry. When the storm is gone by morning, we can keep going," Delia said soothingly to Chu. Suddenly they hear a moan.

"Pika?" Chu scouted ahead and use her senses to find the source of the moaning. "Pika! Pikakachu!" Chu squeaked. Delia followed Chu.

"Chu what did you see? Oh my! It's a Latias one of the Legendary Eon Pokemon." Delia gasped seeing the Latias who was moaning and cringing with pain. "She is hurt." Delia and Chu immediately started tending to the Latias. The Latias was surprised seeing how much care Delia and Chu were giving: not only they healed her, but also they fed her and kept her company even through the worst of the storm in the cave.

Later that morning after the storm died out, Delia and Chu exited the cave along with the Latias.

"We got to go Latias. You be safe," said Delia. She and Chu were about to go when Latias flew in front of them and cooed in sadness.

"Latias, what's the matter?" Delia asked. The Latias hugged and nuzzled Delia and Chu while moaning with tears. After sometime, Delia and Chu both understood.

"I see. You are alone. Hey! I know! Would you like to come with us?" The Latias cooed happily and nuzzled Delia and Chu making them giggle.

"You are so sweet." Soon the Latias went inside Delia's pokeball. Then Delia brings her back out and hugs her again.

We will have so much fun together, all the sleepovers, camping, adventures, you name it! Would you like a nickname Latias?" Delia then asked Latias.

 _"You can call me Avia, my given name,"_ the Latias known as Avia replied and then playfully tackled Delia and Chu to the ground. The three all laughed happily knowing that they would have a great time together.

**End Sightshare Flashback**

"We had all sorts of fun adventures. The sleepovers were the best when it was just me and all of my Pokemon," said Delia as she affectionately hugged Avia.

"But at some point, you met Dad," replied Ash. Delia nodded.

"Yes I did in Kalos, and you won't believe how it all happened." Delia smiled thinking about the time she met the man who would become the love of her life, her husband, and Ash's father.

**Sightshare Flashback to August 23, 1980 **

13 year old Delia, Chu, and Avia were cornered by a poacher and his henchmen in a forest somewhere in Kalos.

"Now be a nice girl and give up that Latias!" The poacher demanded while his henchmen laughed evilly and sent out their rogue Pokemon.

"No! You won't have her!" Delia screamed. Suddenly, a powerful Thunderbolt got the villains' attention as a raven-haired trainer about Delia's age arrived at the scene.

"Leave her alone or you'll pay when Pika says it is lights out for you," Ash's father asserted. His Pikachu named Pika had sparks on his cheeks.

"Haha! A kid sticking up for his girlfriend! That's really cute!" The poacher spat.

"I'm sure this kid here would school you into next week! Pika let's show them!"

"Attack that boy!" ordered the poacher. The poacher and his men sent their Pokemon to attack Ash's father, but he was too quick.

"Alright, you're gonna get it! Come on out Avion!" Ash's father calls out Avion a Latios. Soon Ash's father, Pika, and Avion defeated the gang of poachers and saved Delia and her Pokemon.

**End Flashback**

 _"_ So then Avion must be…" Ash pondered.

 _"Yeah Ash. Avion is my Dad. So that means my Dad trained under your Dad,"_ said Aero.

 _"Just look at Aero, Ash, and Pikachu. It's like their fathers are in front of us,"_ cooed Avia.

"I know. Just like their fathers, they are strong and handsome too!" Delia, Avia, and Chu giggled at the last part making Ash, Aero, and Pikachu all blush furiously out of embarrassment.

"I'll have to agree," said Serena as she planted another tender kiss on Ash making him smile. Chupi and Skye nuzzled Pikachu and Aero respectively.

"So you and Dad were together since then?" Ash asked and Delia nodded happily.

"Ever since your father rescued me back then, we traveled together. It was convenient given that he and I were from Kanto and lived in places close to each other. He grew up in Pallet Town while I grew up in Viridian City. We had all sorts of adventures too. Plus he is so good in Pokemon battling. No matter who he faced, it seemed as if no one could beat him. He trained his Pokemon so well, but most importantly he regarded them as family just like you do."

"No kidding! So did he like beat every single trainer out there? Including the Champions too?" Ash asked eagerly. Serena simply smiled seeing Ash all fired up hearing about the strength of his Dad in Pokemon Battle.

"Yes, he literally did at the biggest stage of them all, the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup, the same tournament you are aiming for Ash," replied Delia. "I even remember the battle he fought and the circumstances he had to face."

** Sightshare Flashback to July 7, 1982 **

15 year old Delia and her Pikachu Chu were in the overcrowded Pokemon battle stadium in the autonomous city-state of Aurora City where the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup would take place every four years. Presently the tournament is in the final round.

"This battle is way off the charts, and the World Champion himself does not have any plans to give up his title! Both trainers started with six Pokemon each and are down to one! Who will come out on top?" The announcer's voice boomed throughout the stadium amidst the cheers and screams of the crowd.

Ash's father and Pika went up against the World Champion and his trusty Persian, and both Pokemon were on their last legs.

"Use Volt Tackle Pika!" Ash's father shouts as Pika charges towards Persian with Volt Tackle!

"Use Power Gem Persian!" The World Champion commanded his Persian who's Power Gem sent Pika backwards.

"I got you Pika!" Ash's father hollered and caught Pika, but the impact sent both of them skidding backwards and hitting the wall. All the spectators gasped. Delia and Chu became worried.

"Oh no! Please be okay you two!" Delia prayed.

"Pika Pikachu!" Chu squealed worriedly.

"Whoa! That Power Gem packed quite a punch! Could this be it?" commentated the Announcer. The cheers continued to be deafening.

"Pika are you okay?" Ash's father asked Pika who was catching his breath. The World Champion arrogantly laughed

"AHAHAHAA! Give up! You won't surpass me! I'm the strongest out there!" the World Champion vented while his Persian growled menacingly.

"Enough talk! You ready to go Pika!?" Ash's father asked again, and Pika grinned despite the damage inflicted on him.

"Pika Pikapichu!" Pika squealed making sure Ash's father can get back on his feet. The World Champion went ahead and called his next move.

"Go in there and use Shadow Claw!" Persian leaps with a Shadow Claw.

"Alright Pika, use Thunderbolt now!" Pika instantly zaps Persian.

"ARGH! So bright!" The World Champion screamed while he covered his eyes. Ash's father and Pika took advantage.

"Follow up with Iron Tail!" Pika smashed Persian with a follow-up Iron Tail.

"Persian can you get back up!?" The World Champion frantically asked his trusty Persian who slowly staggered back up. Ash's father and Pika prepare the finishing move.

"Now let's finish this! Absorb your Electro-Ball and then let it rip!" Pika leaped up high, produced a giant-sized Electro-Ball, and then absorbed the move back into his body.

"What is our challenger and his Pikachu up to this time?" questioned the Announcer as all the stadium's spectators watched in awe. Even the World Champion couldn't stop watching himself.

At that moment, powerful bolts of lightning emit from Pika while he is airborne and turn into an electric field encasing him. A bright burst of light illuminated from Pika's body causing everyone else to cover his or her eyes.

"I don't care what tricks are they up to! Use Power Gem now!" Upon the World Champion's orders, Persian fires Power Gem, but the powerful electric field surrounding Pika repels it. Suddenly, the bright illumination stop, and all eyes were glued on Pika who was airborne due to the electric field

"I DON'T BELIEVE WHAT I'M SEEING! JUST WHAT HAPPENED TO PIKACHU!?" All spectators in the stadium cheered at this turn of events.

"Yeah go for it!" Delia cheered.

"Pikapikachu!" Chu squealed out of delight.

"AND GO!" Upon Ash's father's command, Pika zoomed very fast with electricity sparking violently, and he slams into Persian causing a major explosion.

Moments later, Ash's father and his large team of Pokemon, Pika and Avion included, stood on the podium with the huge trophy.

"Now let's congratulate our new World Champion!" The Announcer boomed as all the hundreds of thousands of spectators gave their loudest cheers.

"ALRIGHT! WE WON!" Ash's father cheered, and the rest of his Pokemon all cheered along with him with Delia and Chu cheering the loudest. Even Avia cheered especially for Avion.

** End Sightshare Flashback **

"Amazing. Ash I didn't know your father was a world champion!" Shauna exclaimed out of awe.

"Even I didn't know until now though I knew he is very good," replied Ash. "Still though, how did he and Pika do that? Was that like a new form?"

"Either way, your father is amazing especially the way he and his Pokemon work together, just like how you and your Pokemon do," said Kanon.

"They display pure Champion-level battling in my book," added Lorenzo.

"So that's where you got all that battling from," said Serena who kept blushing furiously as she amorously looks at Ash.

"Hehe. My Dad taught me a lot that there is to know about caring for Pokemon and battling. Of course in our practice battles, he and his Pikachu would beat me and Pikachu all the time," said Ash as he and Pikachu scratched their heads in embarrassment at the last part.

"Oh yes I remember those times, but that made you and Pikachu the trainer and Pokemon you are today. I know that someday you'll follow in his footsteps too and make him proud," chimed in Delia who also had tears of happiness.

"But I'd like to know his name Mom. I'm sure if he is listed in the Hall of Fame, I could find him," said Ash. "Let me see if I can look up that Hall of Fame. Aww man." Ash did a search on his advanced Pokegear but found no results.

"I don't think the Pokemon League has published it yet," replied Delia. "But if you win, you get to go to the Hall of Fame to be recorded. Then you can join him up there." She added that last part while winking at him. "Of course, he may have passed on and is not here with us, but I know I can see him in you. Just remember that, and you will go far in life Ash." She added tearfully and happily.

"Oh Mom. I always do." Ash replied back and tenderly embraced her to which she return along with a kiss on his cheek.

 _"I remember Avion would always battle so hard out of his heart. That's why I love him,"_ added Avia. _"I saw the same thing in you Aero when you and Ash fought those villains. You make me so proud. I know your father would be as proud as I am."_ Aero blushed out of modesty while Skye adoringly watches him.

"Ash, your father was more than just a World Champion; he was truly the man of my dreams. He kept me company all the time through good times and bad times. Of course, he would attract lots of attention from the girls," said Delia.

"Geez Mom, Dad was a ladies man? That's a new one on me," replied Ash while Serena, her Pokemon, and all the other girls giggled.

"Ash you know you are strong, smart, good-looking, and handsome too," added Serena who gives him another kiss and a tender embrace. Everyone else had sweat-drops seeing the girly behavior.

"Serena is right Ash. Oh don't worry I kept the girls at bay. But he still had to struggle sometimes when there were other guys that wanted to take me away from him."

"Yeah, so what kind of guys would try to do that?" Ash asked curiously.

"There were lots of guys who were annoying but not evil like Calem. Still he got the courage to stand up and protect me, just like how you stood up to protect Serena at all cost back during the PWT-Aces Cup Ash."

 _"Even Avion would never let anything hurt me or make me sad or angry. He'll always do his very best to keep me happy,"_ added Avia.

 _"But Mom, if you and Dad stayed with Ash's parents, then why did you leave? You know Ash and I could have grown up like brothers."_ Aero asked.

 _"Yes we did stay with them, but it turns out that Ash's father had an obligation to your father to fulfill,"_ replied Avia.

"It was shortly before you were born Ash," added Delia. Ash became intrigued by this as another Sightshare flashback appeared.

**Sightshare flashback to April 5, 1996 **

It was super early morning. Ash's father and Delia who is eight months pregnant stood with Pika and Chu on their shoulders. Avion and Avia were also there too. They were situated at the southern shore of Kanto south of Pallet Town facing Cinnabar Island.

"Avion, I have not forgotten the promise that I kept for you, and now I will fulfill it." Ash's father said and Avion nodded.

"What promise are you talking about dear?" asked Delia. Even Avia was interested hearing about this as they watched him deactivate Avion's pokeball to release him.

"When Avion joined my team, he requested that after we finish our journey and settle down, I would let him live freely." Ash's father replied. "You know that I would do anything to satisfy all the needs of my Pokemon. So if he is okay with letting me release him back into the wild, then that is fine with me."

 _"I'm eternally grateful that you have lived up to that promise,"_ replied Avion, _"but a part of me now does not want to leave because seeing you, Delia, and all of your close Pokemon friends happy makes me and Avia happy too."_

 _"Avion, do you really have to leave? W-why can't we settle down with them and be part of their f-family?"_ Avia asked tearfully. _"They have taken good care of us no matter what. Also to be honest, you are important in my life, just as important as Delia, her husband, and their Pokemon friends are. I don't want a single one of you to leave. Avion you have always bring happiness to my life."_

 _"So then do you want to accompany me?"_ Avion asked. _"You mean a lot to me too."_ Avia pondered as she was not sure.

"Avia, if Avion means a lot to you and he cares about you, then you should go with him." Delia spoke.

 _"Delia are you sure?"_ Avia asked and Delia nodded.

"Yes. I know you will be happy. Also you and Avion will always be in our hearts through time. We won't forget all the times we shared together. Please Avia, do it for Avion."

"Avion, please take care of Avia for Delia." Ash's father added. "Don't worry about us because we will be fine. We also know you two will protect each other. As Delia said, we will cherish every memory. We won't forget you." After Ash's husband, Delia, and their Pokemon all gave best wishes to Avion and Avia, the two Eon Pokemon flew off to the horizon to begin their own family.

** End Sightshare Flashback **

Ash and company watched silently as Delia and Avia embrace each other and wiping each other tears.

"I know it was hard back then, but it is so nice to see you and your wonderful children. It must be fate that has reunited our families again," said Delia. "But where is Avion?" Avia looked down-trodden.

"Wait. Aero, you think what I'm thinking?" Ash asked Aero.

 _"Yeah. I know what you think Ash. You remember when you rescued me, I told you that my family and I have been on the run since evil people are after us. Those evil people who hunted us are the same evil people that took over Altomare lately."_ Ash and company gasped.

"No way. So you're saying that Team Rocket was behind all of this chaos? Just how low can they go? So then what about Avion?"

 _"He stayed behind to fight them off, but my powers have not been able to pick up on his whereabouts so I am worried,"_ replied Avia. _"I really don't know where he is. He told us to flee as far as we could, and then he would reunite with us wherever we are."_

 _"But then more bad people intercepted us forcing us to split,"_ added Aero. _"So that's how I ended up with Ash and Serena, and that's how the rest of my brothers and sisters ended up here with Kanon and Lorenzo."_

 _"My father told me and my mother to flee too,"_ said Skye, _"but my mother refused to leave and told me to go without her so she could help him fight the bad guys. Avia can you see if my parents are okay?"_ Avia paused and used her powers to scan, and then she sighed sadly.

 _"I'm very sorry to tell you this Skye. My powers indicate to me that your parents…they have perished."_ Everything was silent as Skye was crying and choking with tears as Aero tried his best to comfort her.

 _"Skye, if it means anything, you can stay with my family."_ Aero suggested that, and all the Eonlings and Avia nodded. Skye hugged and nuzzled him intensely.

 _"T-thank you Aero. T-that means so much to me._ " Skye replied and Aero softly licked her tears away. Ash clenched his fists making everyone else worried seeing him do that, especially Serena, Delia, Tias, Pikachu, and Manaphy.

"Ash, please I know you are angry, but you have to calm down," Serena pleaded. "Tell me, what's on your mind?"

"I'm not mad. I'm wondering what's next for me and Aero." Ash replied. Aero then faced Ash.

 _"Ash, what do you mean what's next for us?"_ Aero asked.

"Aero, I promised you that I would reunite you with your family, and I did," replied Ash, "now that I'm hearing about how your dad's whereabouts are unknown and about how Skye's parents are gone, I need you to stay with Skye and your family and protect them." Everyone gasped hearing Ash's request for Aero.

"Ash, Aero just wanted to make sure his family members are okay," said Serena who was also close to tears, "and now that he knows, he does not have to worry anymore and continue being with you. Can't you see that he still does not want to leave you? You are more than just his trainer, you are like one of his siblings."

"I know Serena. It's hard for me to let him go, but I can't just stand seeing families being torn apart." Ash replied back. "Plus his siblings and Skye look up to him. They missed him while he was with us. I won't let them be sad and worried just because I'm taking Aero on my journey. As Dad did back then with Avion, I'm going to release Aero so that he can be happy with his family and protect Skye." Ash reached for Aero's Pokeball and was about to deactivate it.

 _"NOOOO!"_ Aero tackled Ash to the ground and knocked the pokeball out of his which Serena catches. Everyone was surprised seeing the drama unfold.

"Aero, what are you doing?" Ash asked as he was surprised by Aero's action.

 _"You think you can just give up everything you and I worked so hard for? THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT FOR US IN HAVING THIS!?"_ Aero reveals the Mega Stone.

"A-a-aero, I-I…" Aero interrupted Ash.

 _"You think all of this time you were there just to keep me company until I find my family!? You think I was going to tell you goodbye forever as soon as I reunited with my family!? YOU'RE WRONG! I never asked you to release me when I find my family although you offered from your heart! I simply asked for your help! You went above and beyond to help me! Don't you think of throwing away all the things we worked so hard for up to this point! Don't even think of forgetting everything we have been through together! Because of all that, we were able to use this Latiosite!"_ Aero ranted with tears in his eyes. As Aero pounded his arms on Ash's chest, Ash then remembers everything he did with Aero from the very beginning when he first rescued him from Pokemon Hunter Zabini, the battles Aero fought and won with him to win the Roses Cup Tournament in Cherrygrove City, the many times he helped him fight Team Rocket at Samiya and in Altomare, and the time he and Pikachu accompanied Aero to destroy the tsunami and restore the Soul Dew using Mega Evolution. Then Aero used his Sightshare to show a more light-hearted memory from the previous night of their bond.

**Sightshare Flashback to August 23, 2012**

During dinnertime the night before Ash and company would save Altomare, all the attention was on Ash and Aero who were enjoying every bite of Serena's food along with everyone else of the group.

"I'm definitely in love with Serena's cooking." Ash replied. Serena blushed hearing that comment from Ash.

 _"Yeah at the rate I'm eating, I bet she'll have a new number one fan in me."_ Aero retorted back.

"Hey! In case you didn't know, I'm her boyfriend so I automatically am her number one fan!" Ash exclaimed.

 _"No I am!"_ "No I am!" _"No I am!"_ "No I am!" _"No I am!"_ "No I am!" Ash and Aero continued back and forth.

"Those two are competitive," said Shauna while she giggled at the sight.

"Yeah over your cooking Serena," added Kanon as she had a huge sweat-drop.

 _"That's the first time I'm seeing Aero so fired up over something other than battling,"_ giggled Skye.

"Same thing with Ash," added Serena. "However he's quite cute doing that." Serena blushes furiously seeing that 'cute' side of Ash.

 _"Oh yeah, we'll see who can eat the most plates of her cooking. Then she'll see who her number one fan is! Losers have to wear maid's outfit for the night!"_

"Bring it on chump!" Later after five full plates, Ash and Aero were all chubby clutching their stomachs.

"Five plates full and I didn't have to cheat using a Pokemon move," mumbled Ash.

 _"Five plates full and I didn't have to worry about having no Pokemon moves to use,"_ mumbled Aero. They both let out big burps earning laughter from all of their friends and loved ones. However, another big and longer burp silenced everything. All eyes looked at Manaphy out of surprise as he released the last burp.

"Mama's cooking is so good, so I ate eleven plates and still feeling hungry! I'm number one fan of Mama because Mama is number one!" Serena blushes furiously hearing Manaphy say that.

"Oh Manaphy you are my cutest number one fan!" Serena squealed. She happily hugged Manaphy and kissed him on his forehead earning 'awws' from everyone, and more laughter followed as Ash and Aero fell down anime style and got back up.

"What the? It was a competition between me and Aero." Ash said.

 _"I wanna do over!"_ Aero exclaimed.

"I beat Papa and Uncle Aero! So you wear maid clothes!" Manaphy squealed.

"Manaphy is right. So girls, it is showtime!" Serena replied playfully. Suddenly, Ash and Aero were enveloped in a Psychic pull courtesy of Lady Gard, Lady Goth, Tias, and Skye; and the trainer and his Latios were sent into a wardrobe. After sometime, the wardrobe opened revealing Ash and Aero all with looks of utmost embarrassment wearing maid outfits.

"Those two look so chic!" Shauna exclaimed.

"Hold that pose you two. I'm making another painting." Kanon said while drawing the said picture on her drawing board with her paintbrush.

 _"I'm going to remember this for a very long time Aero."_ Skye said while giggling uncontrollably. Even the Eonlings laughed at the sight.

 _"Hey, c'mon just forget that you saw this and move on!"_ Aero exclaimed.

"Oh and just wait till I show our Moms this picture Ash. They'll love it!" Serena added in a sing-song voice while she giggled and blushed seeing Ash's plight. Tias laughed so hard she couldn't even control herself.

"C'mon Serena. They don't need to see that! That's not funny Pikachu and Manaphy!" Ash exclaimed seeing Pikachu and Manaphy rolling over laughing. The rest of the group including all of Ash's Pokemon joined in the laughter as Ash, and Aero all had big sweat-drops seeing what kind of a mess they got themselves in.

**End Flashback**

By the time Ash finished reflecting on his time with Aero, he was in tears and began hugging Aero back.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Please forgive me." Ash pleaded to Aero who calmed down and smiled.

 _"I know you didn't mean it,"_ replied Aero. _"So that means you'll let me stay won't you?"_ Ash smiled weakly.

"Of course you will. I can't imagine seeing you go away." Ash and Aero shared a big brotherly hug leading to cheers.

"Ash, I'm so glad you understand!" Serena exclaimed, and she, Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, Tias, and Skye all joined in the hug. After sometime the cheers slowly died down.

"Ash and Aero, since you two have decided that you will stay together, Avia and I have decided." Delia said.

"So what did you decide on?" Ash asked.

 _"Ash, we want you and Aero to be together. So Skye, my children, and I will move in with your mother while you and Aero journey together."_ Avia proclaimed.

 _"Mom, are you serious? Would Dad be okay with that?"_ Aero asked.

 _"Of course he will be okay with that,"_ replied Avia. _"In fact, back then when Ash's parents let us go, we asked them one favor. Delia, you remember?"_

"Of course I do. I never forgotten what you asked." Delia replied. "Should you and your children not feel safe in the world, you could always come back and we could take care of you. Even if my husband is not here with us, he would honor your request. So just like he would have done, I'll welcome you and your children to my home with all of my heart. Avia does that sound good?"

 _"Yes Delia. I know if Avion was here now, he would have asked the same thing, and he would be glad to know you would stay true to your word just like your husband did."_ All the Eonlings cheered happily.

"That's awesome!" asked Ash. "Aero whenever we visit Pallet Town, we can see your siblings and Skye as well."

 _"That is nice."_ Aero replied. _"However I do see a slight problem: won't it be a bit odd if in one town you see several of my kin in one spot? That might bring unwanted attention to your home."_

"Oh yeah, good point Aero." Ash said. "I do know that Tias can transform into a human."

 _"Yes, but it is only temporary as I have to maintain my focus to do all that."_ Tias replied. _"It's the same thing when trying to be invisible."_

 _"Ahem may I say something?"_ asked the Headmaster Latios which prompted everyone to pay attention to him. _"After seeing all the memories and seeing how strong all your bonds are, given the situation I'll let Skye, Aero, and his family decide to whether permanently become human or not."_

 _"Since you all want to be with Ash's family, as humans you all become Ash's brothers and sisters and take up the Ketchum family name."_ The Headmistress Latias replied. _"Delia that means you will also be their Mom alongside Avia. Do we all understand?"_ Delia, Avia, and the young Eon Pokemon nodded.

 _"However there are a few things you must keep in mind."_ The Headmaster Latios added. _"If you choose to become human, you will promise that you won't oppress or train Pokemon as you have been brought up as Pokemon yourselves. You will need to speak like a human just as we have taught you back in Eon school. You all may communicate among yourselves with telepathy, but unless you really trust other humans, you must speak the human language. Also you won't be able to freely use your powers as you would now. You can only use your powers in extenuating and emergency circumstances. Are we clear about that?"_ More nods of understanding followed.

 _"I'll remain in my present form as I have hope that Avion will return no matter how long it takes."_ Avia stated.

 _"As you wish Avia. Now we will start with your children."_ The Headmistress Latias began. _"Those of you who want to remain in your present form, stay flying."_ Only Aero remained flying.

 _"Aero, are you certain about your decision?"_ The Headmaster Latios asked. _"I'm sure Ash will make sure you are safe, but he is quite the reckless dense head like his father as well as your father based on those memories."_ Laughter followed as Ash fell down anime style and got back up.

 _"Well I do have to agree about Ash being headstrong,"_ replied Aero who managed to suppress his chuckle, _"but I'm ready to go for broke no matter what and help Ash in his quest."_

 _"Very well then. Aero will stay in his present form._ " The Headmistress Latias decreed. _"That means the rest of the children will all become human. Are you ready? Given your mother and your oldest brother Aero chose to remain in present form, you will always respect them and not discriminate due to form differences. Understood?"_ The rest of Aero's Eonlings nodded.

So the Headmaster Latios and Headmistress Latias used their powers to help the Eonlings become human and wearing attire with Eon symbols. Ailene resembled a brunette and wore a hat, a tank top, and a skirt in all shades of green. Ariel nearly resembled Nurse Joy except her hair was bright pink instead of pale pink and she wore an all-pink nurse outfit. Aolani turned into a girl all dressed in traditional orange and yellow tropical island-style clothing. All the male Eonlings resembled a slightly older version of Ash but had differences in their features and attire. Adroush is taller and wore a red and brown version of Ash's current outfit. Axel is as tall as Adroush but he wore a combination of Ash's Unova and Kalos outfits. Aarya had dark brown hair instead of raven hair and wore black jeans, a gray shirt, a red cape, and a red head scarf. Ares had a much darker tan and wore Ash's Unova outfit and additionally a blue-purple cape. Azul wore Ash's Kanto-Johto outfit but it was in all shades of blue. Ali had a slight darker tan and wore Ash's Kalos outfit. August wore Ash's Hoenn outfit and appeared muscular. Apollo wore Ash's Sinnoh outfit with a red scarf on his neck. Artie wore a similar outfit to Aarya's except his cape is blue, and he wears a blue hat with the Aura Guardian insignia at its center.

"Avia, all of your children are so wonderful. Your daughters are so adorable and elegant, and all of your sons are brave and strong just like Ash." Delia commented making all the sisters blush and Ash and his 'new' brothers scratch their heads.

"I gotta say something Ali. You look handsome," said Shauna who blushed seeing Ali's human form.

"Well uh thank you Shauna." Ali said trying to figure out what to say.

"Awww, so Shauna I guess you're my second daughter-in-law after Serena?" asked Delia who couldn't help but admire the bond Ali and Shauna seem to have. Laughter followed as Ali looked away perhaps due to being shy while Shauna blushed more furiously than before.

 _"Skye, Aero has allowed you to stay with his family. Now that his siblings are humans, will you become a human too?"_ asked the Headmaster Latios.

 _"No. I feel that Aero should not go through his effort alone."_ Skye replied. _"I'll follow Aero's path no matter what happens. So if you please, let me stay in my present form for now."_

"Skye, if that is the case, would you like to come with me and Ash?" asked Serena.

"Hey that's a great idea. Serena makes lots of yummy food and Pokepuffs too. She's very sweet and will take good care of you." Ash added his praise for Serena which made her blush. Skye then looks at Aero who then smiles and nods. Skye radiantly smiles back at Aero, and then faces Serena and Ash.

 _"Yes I accept! I'll go with you Serena. We'll both watch over Ash and Aero."_ Skye said. Serena happily puts her in a pokeball.

"Yay! Now I have a new friend on the team because now I got Skye a Latias!" She and her Pokemon cheered, and she calls Skye back out. Skye immediately went up to Aero, and they intertwined their necks as if to embrace each other. Everyone stopped to marvel at the sight until Tias broke the silence.

 _"Wait! Please I want to become human too!"_ Everyone winced after hearing Tias' outburst.

 _"Tias, why would you want to do that? You are one of the city guardians along with your brother Tios."_ The Headmaster Latios replied.

 _"So what if I am? Ash, please hear me out!"_ Tias pleaded to Ash.

"What do you want to tell me?" Ash asked Tias.

 _"I have always enjoyed your company even when we first met, and over time my feelings for you have grown. That's why I … I … I love you Ash!"_ Tias confessed to Ash earning gasps from everyone. Serena in particular was worried.

 _Oh no, as much as I know Ash will not accept, I feel so sorry for Tias if she has to be so lonely._ Serena thought to herself.

Ash gently caresses Tias' face.

"Tias you really are sweet and nice. I enjoyed your company and have always cherished it even from when we first met when you pulled me and Feraligatr to victory in the Tour de Altomare back then." Ash replied. "Still, my heart is with Serena. I know you may not like that, but Serena and I have been through a lot together. Plus you are like a sister to me when you checked up on me to make sure I'm not hurt. I wish there is a way around this so that maybe you could become my sister if that is what you like. Even Tios can join my family too if he wants." Tias nodded sadly in understanding and nuzzled him on his cheek. Serena joined Ash in comforting Tias.

 _"If it means anything to my sister, just as Ash suggested I'll also become a human and be a part of Ash's family."_ Tios declared. _"I'm sure that I can guard Altomare and take the necessary steps in securing the city because I have the Soul Dew in me to help me fulfill that need."_

"That's a great idea! Headmaster and Headmistress, please fulfill their wishes as well. I know that they will be happy to be a part of my family because I care about them too." Ash pleaded to the Headmaster and Headmistress of the Eon School.

"I'll give Tios and Tias the same unconditional love I give to Ash like I pledged to give to Avia's children." Delia added.

 _"Very well, I'll grant both requests. They will have to pledge the same condtions Avia's children have also pledged."_ The Headmaster Latios decreed.

Soon both Tios and Tias were in human form. Tios resembled Ash except he wears an all black outfit along with a light blue cape with the Eon logo embedded. Tias resembled Serena except had red hair and wore a pink shirt and black leggings.

"Welcome to my family Tios and Tias," replied Ash who opened his arms wide.

"Thank you Ash." Tios and Tias said and hugged Ash tightly and affectionately. Then they also hugged Serena too, the rest of Ash's new siblings, and finally Delia

"So Tios and Tias, I'm sure you'll make me a proud mother when you all find someone you love." Delia said while giggling.

"Mom, I really can't find anyone because I love Ash." Tias added. "I'm happy to know that I have become Ash's sister which is fine with me. I am willing to be a virgin for the rest of my life."

"If that is what you wish, then we won't force you." Delia replied back. "What about you Tios?"

"Mom, in fact I already have someone in mind, but she lives here in Altomare." Tios replied. "I hope she won't mind now that I'm a human." Tios averted his gaze towards Kanon who gasped, blushed, and came over to him.

"You r-r-really mean that Tios?" asked Kanon. Lorenzo stood there with all smiles seeing her 17 year old grand-daughter falling in love after so long.

"Yes. I know this is a bit sudden Kanon but will you help me? Will you accompany me in exploring my love for you? Will you help me protect our city and our home?" asked Tios. Kanon gently held his hands.

"O-of course Tios. Yes I love to do that." Kanon said with happy tears. "To be honest, I wanted to confess my feelings for you back then, but you had to sacrifice yourself. But now that you are here, let's cherish every moment together." Tios and Kanon embraced each other.

"Oh my! This is getting so GOOOOOOOD!" Delia sang happily with Chu, Gothitelle, Momma Ty, and Meema cheering. "First Serena, then Shauna, and now Kanon! Oh I can't wait until they all become my daughter-in-laws and bear grandchildren for me! I can't wait to see with whom the rest of my children will fall for! I'll be one happy grandma! Avia, isn't this exciting? You'll be a grandma too!"

 _"Yes Delia, I'm very excited as you are!"_ Avia cooed happily. Delia, her Pokemon, and Avia did their 'happy dance' earning sweat-drops from the boys and nervous giggles from the girls.

 _"Well Delia and Avia are looking forward to all that."_ The Headmistress Latias said while suppressing a giggle. _"But do you know how all of this is possible?"_ Ash and company shook their heads.

 _"There is a legend famous among the Eon Pokemon as well as among all Dragon-Type and Dragon-Type trainers."_ The Headmaster Latios began. _"Many centuries ago, a Dragon Master rescued a pair of our clan from a terrible fate. Out of gratitude for his kindness and bravery, the Latios became one of the Dragon Master's partners in battle while the Latias permanently became a beautiful maiden and fell in love with the Dragon Master and beared him many children who would spread his teachings all over the world. That Dragon Master."_

 _"It's the same kindness that we saw in Ash and his parents that has made this possible even today."_ The Headmaster Latias added. _"The Mega Stone Aero has is actually one of many fragments of the Mega Stone the Latios back then had in order to use Mega Evolution to help the Dragon Master. It's also one of the few fragments that has a history of being used by generations of strong trainers who have strong bonds with a Latios. Other fragments are either hidden in mystery or have been found by other Latios who roam freely."_

 _"Wowl Did my Dad had a fragment of the Latiosite too?"_ Aero asked.

 _"Yes Aero. Ash's father and your father achieved Mega Evolution back in their heydays."_ Avia added. _"Together, they were unstoppable."_

 _"There is one more thing we must tell before we have to part ways,"_ said the Headmaster Latios. _"The Mega Stone Ash and Aero used to achieve Mega Evolution to save Altomare shall be the testament to the strong bond they have developed. It was destiny that brought those two together, and a prophecy states that their bond will be one of the many forces that will play an important role in the well being of this world."_

"Of course, it's the same prophecy that Olympia told me." Ash said. Aero used Sightshare to project Ash's memory of the prophecy.

**Sightshare Flashback to July 8, 2012**

Olympia then said this, "The phenomenon with your Greninja will also be experienced by some of your Pokemon Ash."

Ash then said this, "Olympia, could you tell which Pokemon specifically are you talking about?"

Olympia then said this, "My vision doesn't indicate which ones are they. It also doesn't say how, when, and where exactly will they obtain their power. Ash you will earn the trust of powerful Pokemon who will prove to be exceptional allies. The path you and your Pokemon will take during the coming years will be extraordinary."

**End Sightshare Flashback**

 _"Aero, you did cause quite a lot of mishaps in Eon school, and you did sleep in class many times."_ The Headmaster Latios said sternly arousing lots of laughter making Aero have a huge sweat-drop.

 _"See Aero, I told you they were watching you."_ Skye teased her love interest. Then the Headmaster Latios's stern turned into a smile.

 _"But among all the students at Eon School, you have demonstrated the most determination to do what is right. We saw all that when you and Ash saved Altomare. We're proud to have you as our student, and we know you will go far in life like your father did. Remember that okay Aero?"_ Aero nodded while smiling sheepishly. Skye blushed while looking at him.

 _"Aero, you tend to get carried away at times. Unfortunately, you have inherited that trait from your father who has got that trait from Ash's father who has passed that trait down to Ash."_ The Headmistress Latias added. _"Should you and Ash wonder what I'm talking about, need I remind you about the wardrobe incident?"_ Ash and Aero paled as they were now the big laughing stock.

"Ash and Aero look so cute in those maid outfits." Delia said giddly. "Do any of you girls have pictures for me to put on my fridge? Oh and Serena, have you sent them to your Mom?" The laughter intensified.

 _"No! No! NO! Can't you just forget it!?"_

"Nice one Aero! Nice! If you just kept that memory to yourself, we wouldn't have to be the class clowns of Altomare!" grumbled Ash.

 _"Well if you were not moping around about releasing me, I wouldn't need to show you that to remind you of us!"_ countered Aero.

"Hey! You're the one who started the competition of being Serena's biggest fan of her food!"

 _"Well you're the one who just had to open your big mouth!"_ Ash and Aero continued arguing back and forth.

 _"You know, I think Ash and Aero are made for each other."_ Avia said.

"I agree with you Avia." Delia replied. "That means Serena and Skye will have lots of fun taking care of them." Serena and Skye giggled.

After sometime, the Headmaster Latios and Headmaster Latias departed and wished everyone the best. Then Ash and company attended the awards ceremony where the Altomare mayor made them honorary citizens of the city. Then everything was decided: Aero and Skye would journey with Ash and Serena; Ali would accompany Shauna; Tios would stay in Altomare with Kanon and Lorenzo; Delia, Tias, Avia, and the rest of the new Ketchum siblings would head back home to Kanto's Pallet Town.

* * *

 ****Notes and Trivia****

The scene in which Rotom hacks Team Rocket's security systems is a reference to the Bentley Hack Pack minigames of "Sly Cooper Thieves in Time".

The title of Chapter 10 refers to the song "Unwavering Emotions" from Pokemon Black & White games.

This entire chapter was inspired by the movie "Pokemon Heroes Latias and Latios".

 ****End Notes and Trivia****


	11. Gearing Up

August 25, 2012

In Team Rocket Headquarters, Team Rocket Boss Giovanni paced back and forth in his office as he listened to the lengthy explanation of the recent failures at the Altomare operation. Damien, Shamus, Chevy, Carson, and Cody who explained about the failures all gulped seeing the stern look Giovanni gave them. Matori stood by Giovanni's desk and didn't say a word while the evil spirit Hamur the King of Pokelantis watched from the shadows.

"It's clear to me that Ketchum is in fact very resourceful and clever in thwarting Team Rocket." Giovanni stated. "No matter what we even try, Ketchum is too stubborn of a pest to put away."

"So what can we do now Giovanni sir?" asked Damien. All eyes were on Giovanni as he continued pacing back and forth.

"All we can do is rely on Jessie, James, and Meowth as they tail Ketchum. When we see something develop, only then we would consider taking action. Now Matori, what about the operation of hunting those Latios and Latias?"

"I'm sorry to report this." Matori said with a deadpan stare on the floor. "Some of the targets fled while those who were captured ended up dying."

"So many failures. Just why is it that we always have to fail?" Giovanni asked himself.

"Sir, did you say something?" Matori asked.

"Oh it's nothing. Our meeting is done." Giovanni said prompting his associates to exit his room.

August 27, 2012

Ash, Serena, Ali, and Shauna sailed back to Azalea Town during the previous days and were currently in the Pokemon Center there outside enjoying the weather. Earlier, Ash and the rest of his Pokemon were outside doing some stretching exercises while Serena and her Pokemon were all having their girl talk about their boyfriends. All of Shauna's Pokemon were sleeping. Manaphy cuddled with Serena.

At the moment, Ash and company were inside the Pokemon Center checking for any updates to regarding Contests, Showcases, and other tournaments.

"Check it out Serena and Shauna. They have the list of the remaining Contests up to the Grand Festival and the remaining Showcases up to the Master Class," said Ash. Serena and Shauna all had a look. Even Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy crowded around.

"Both the Grand Festival and the Master Class Showcase are in mid-November in Blackthorn City which means that the last Contest and Showcase must be sometime in mid-October," said Serena.

"But there are so many of each to choose from which means more chances of us qualifying ahead of time." Shauna added. "That way we won't have to worry about crunch time."

"Then it's settled!" Serena exclaimed. "We'll both make it to the Grand Festival and the Master Class Showcase! What do you say Shauna?"

"You're on Serena." Shauna said while grinning.

"Boy this is going to be fun." Ali said.

"Yeah. I can't wait!" Ash added. Then attention shifted to Ash.

"So Ash, have you found out anything about the PWT-Johto Major?" asked Serena. Ash frowned slightly

"No. I looked at the schedule, but I didn't see anything." Ash replied. "Maybe they haven't finalized the location yet."

"Wait, what's the PWT-Johto Major?" asked Shauna.

"It's like the regional Pokemon League Championship Tournaments but only for Elite Trainers." Ash stated. "Contenders don't need badges to qualify. As long as I register early on for one of the spots, I can compete. Other regions will probably have their own at certain times."

"Maybe Nurse Joy would know something." Serena suggested. Suddenly, there was a hubbub near the TV screen as people crowded around it intriguing Ash and company. Nurse Joy was also there too.

"Hey Nurse Joy, what's going on here?" Ash asked.

"We're about to hear the announcement of the PWT-Johto Major!" Nurse Joy exclaimed. "But before that they have other news coming in!"

"Here is your Pokesports News for all the headlines of Pokemon battles, Contests, Showcases, and much more!" The Pokesports News Anchor announced. "We continue our coverage from The Wallace Cup which took place in Hoenn's Scootopolis City few days back. Jasmine, the recent winner of the Kanto Grand Festival and the former Gym Leader of Johto's Olivine City Gym, has won this prestigious Pokemon Contest and has earned the Aqua Ribbon given by the host Contest Master and Champion Trainer Wallace! The Aqua Ribbon is the Contest Ribbon that can be used for any Grand Festival worldwide. That is Jasmine's fifth ribbon, and she plans to enter the Johto Grand Festival in Blackthorn City in mid-November."

All eyes were glued to the TV screen as footage was shown of Jasmine winning the Wallace Cup and Wallace himself awarding her the Aqua Ribbon.

"Amazing! Jasmine has made it!" Serena exclaimed. "Now it's my turn to catch up!"

"Wait, Serena you met Jasmine?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, it was back in New Bark Town." Serena replied back. "She really is going to be a tough rival."

**Back with the Newscast**

"Moving right along to our coverage from the global headquarters of the Pokemon League in the autonomous city-state of Aurora City; the new and yet mysterious World Champion Tobias who assumed his duties only a month ago has now proposed a name change for the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup, the largest and most prestigious high-level Pokemon battling tournament the Pokemon League Association hosts every four years. We wanted to get a comment from the World Champion himself but were not able to do so. However, the Pokemon League Association President Charles Goodshow has reportedly spoken with Tobias and is familiar with the proposal. Our correspondent Rhonda of Sinnoh Now has the latest on that topic."

The newscast switched over to Rhonda of Sinnoh Now who is interviewing President Charles Goodshow.

"Mr. President, what is the proposed name change the new World Champion has mentioned to you?" asked Rhonda.

"Tobias proposed that we rename the Pokemon Battle Master World Cup to the Pokken World Cup." Goodshow stated. "He says that the tournament is more than just about the ultimate Pokemon battle to which I agree."

"So will this this name change be implemented?" asked Rhonda.

"No not yet. Tobias will lobby for the change in our annual Champion-level Summit months from now when all the regional Champion Masters and the Champion-level trainers will be present. Then we vote on it. If the proposal gets a two-thirds majority vote, then we will implement the change."

"Why do you agree with the change Mr. President?" asked Rhonda.

"Well it's a shorter and simpler name so I can still catch my breath," chuckled Goodshow. "In all seriousness, tournament names should be based on its purpose. In this case, it's about showcasing more than just the ultimate Pokemon battle. So nothing else changes. The tournament format would be the same. The qualification rules won't be altered. So as before, all trainers who are ranked as Elite Trainers or higher can compete."

"And there you have it folks. Reporting live from Aurora City, Rhonda of Sinnoh NOW!" At the last part, the huge microphone knocks her out, and the newscast quickly shifted gears.

"Ahem, thank you Rhonda." The Pokesports News Anchor said with a sweat-drop. "As you may know, Tobias has become World Champion by winning the PWT -Master Cup this past July after going incognito for many years. He won in record fashion and bested the competition just using his signature Pokemon Darkrai. No regional Champion or Champion-level trainer, not even the previous World Champion Lucas Berlitz, could measure up." Everyone in the Pokemon Center gasped as footage was shown of Tobias and his Darkrai decimating his opponents and routing Lucas and his Pokemon.

"That Darkrai is tough to beat." Shauna said. "I would not want to encounter it in a dark alley." Then Ali clutched her closely in his arms.

"Y-y-yeah me too! That guy gives me the creeps!" Ali stammered. Shauna wrapped her arms around him, and she and Ali comforted each other.

"Oh dear Manaphy, it is okay to be scared. Even Mama and Papa are scared too." Serena gently caressed Manaphy as he trembled and buried his face in Serena's neck.

"Scary or not, if I want to become World Champion and Pokemon Master, I'll have to defeat his Darkrai and whatever Pokemon Tobias dishes out!" exclaimed Ash. Pikachu squealed in agreement. All other bystanders looked at Ash with awe. Ali looked bewildered seeing Ash so pumped about going up against Tobias and his Darkrai while Serena, Chupi and Shauna giggled.

"That's our Ash, determined to go up against strong, formidable, and scary opponents." Serena added while blushing as she stares in awe of Ash.

"Papa beat Darky! Papa beat Darky!" Manaphy squealed and jumped on Ash's head.

"Wow Manaphy you're pumped too." Ash said and laughed as Pikachu and Manaphy nuzzled him.

"It's never a dull moment with those three around." Shauna added while Serena and Chupi giggled and nodded.

The newscast continued.

"Also a week ago, the 2012 PWT-Hoenn Major took place in LaRousse City." The Pokesports News Anchor continued. "The winner is Fire-Type specialist Flint Ferno of the Sinnoh Elite Four who defeated the runner-up, Normal-Type specialist Kris Bleu of the Johto Elite Four. Both Flint and Kris have confirmed they will compete in the PWT-Johto Major which will be held in early November. Now we have Johto Champion Master Ethan Gold who now plans to reveal to the world the location and dates of that tournament."

The newscast shows footage of Flint and his Infernape defeating Kris and her Mega Kangaskhan and follows up with footage showing him hosting the PWT-Hoenn Major Trophy while giving a victory kiss to Jasmine, and then shifts to focus on Ethan.

"Ladies and gentleman, the 2012 PWT-Johto Major is scheduled to be hosted in Goldenrod City November 6th through November 12th." Ethan informed. "I'll be there as your host, and I look forward to seeing lots of action from our tough elite-level competitors. Competitors should register soon!"

The newscast shifts back to the Pokesports News Anchor.

"That's all there is to Pokesports! Thank you folks!" The Pokesports News Anchor concluded.

"Ash, looks like if you want to stand a chance against Tobias, you got Flint and Kris to watch out for." Serena said. "But I know you can win."

"Right, as soon as I finished registering – YES I'm in! Alright, now that I have registered for PWT-Johto, it's back to some super serious training! C'mon Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, and he and Pikachu run out of the Pokemon Center.

"Wait up Ash!" Serena exclaimed while she and Chupi were giggling at Ash and Pikachu for their never-ending spirit and energy. Serena, Chupi, Manaphy, Shauna, and Ali all run out after Ash who promptly began training with all of his Pokemon.

Few hours later after lunch, Ash and company left Azalea Town and were in the Azalea Forest. They reached a fork on the path.

"Taking the left fork would go to Goldenrod City and all points northwest." Ash said.

"While taking the right fork goes to Mahogany Town and all points northeast." Ali added.

"So Shauna, you and Ali take care of each other." Serena said and giggled seeing Shauna and Ali blush as they held hands.

"You do the same Serena and Ash." Shauna wished back. "Let's both make it to the Grand Festival and the Master Class Showcase."

"Ash, do you best for the PWT-Johto Major." Ali said. "We'll be cheering you on!"

"Right, and we're going to win!" Ash affirmed and Pikachu squealed in agreement. Serena and Chupi blush and watch them adoringly as they along with Manaphy pump their fists in the air.

So Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Chupi, and Manaphy went on the right fork. Ali and Shauna took the left fork.

Later in the evening, Ash and Serena exited Azalea Forest and stayed at a Pokemon Center in their room. They just finished feeding themselves and their Pokemon dinner, and they tucked in all of their Pokemon to sleep. Ash was in his PJs and Serena wore her night gown.

"Ali and Shauna are a great match. Don't you think Ash?" Serena asked him and watches him adoringly as they lie down in their bed.

"Yeah. Both Ali and Shauna are so happy together." Ash said. "I'm glad Mom is happy with that too."

"I agree. I wonder how she, Avia, and your siblings are doing." Serena pondered. "I bet they are just as happy being part of your family Ash after all the great things you did to help Aero." Serena leaned in and kissed him.

"I'm sure they are having a good time. Who knows, I bet they're at it again." Ash stated. "Still, there is something up with Aegislash."

"I know. He doesn't seem like himself." Serena said.

"I should be there at least to help him." Ash replied back. "He has been acting like this ever since Mom met us in Altomare. I don't blame her. I don't know what to do."

"I know how you feel Ash." Serena said. "But you don't have to be the only one. I'll be there for him too. Same with our Pokemon especially Lady Goth since she has taken good care of him. We are a family."

"Yeah. We are a family." Ash said.

"We got lots to look forward to. Tuck in under the blankets dear as it is getting cold tonight." Serena whispered to Ash.

"I really don't need a blanket as long as I have you Serena." Ash whispered back.

"Oh Ash." Serena whispered back emotionally. Then she and Ash wrapped themselves around each other under the bedcovers, locked their lips in a passionate Kalosan kiss, and fell asleep together after sometime.

Back in Pallet Town in Ash's house, Delia and Avia finished tucking in their children into bed, and they along with Chu, Momma Ty, Meema, and Gothitelle were in Delia's room about to go to bed.

"Your children are so sweet: all of them." Delia _whispered_ softly to Avia which made her blush. The rest of Delia's Pokemon all nodded in agreement and smiled.

 _"Well that's because you are a great mother too Delia. I knew you would be just seeing how you care so much for Ash and his Pokemon. I even knew that when we first met."_ Avia whispered back with a smile making Delia giggle and blush.

"You know I have always wondered, what made you decide to have so many wonderful children?" asked Delia. "At least for me, one was enough."

 _"Well I always wanted to have many children. Avion always got excited whenever I told him I would be bearing a kid, so I thought that having more kids would make our family life so exciting."_ Avia chimed. _"The best part was that he and I could share that special happy moment together multiple times."_

"So what special happy moment are you talking about?" asked Delia. Avia then had a playful expression making Delia then giggle nervously.

 _"Well how do I put it?"_ Avia pondered. _"Well, I could show you what I mean. I mean, we all have…you know…'did that' with our loves of our life. I watched how you did it, and so I did the same with Avion."_

"Wait what? What did you watch me do?" Delia questioned nervously as Avia showed her and her Pokemon a Sightshare flashback much to her expense.

By the time the Sightshare Flashback ended, Delia blushed furiously out of embarrassment while her Pokemon and Avia all laughed.

"Hey! Avia! I told you back then it was supposed to be just me and him!" Delia vented, but then ended up laughing along with her close Pokemon friends.

 _"Delia, I did that multiple times with Avion, and I always felt embarrassed everytime he brings up that topic to me. But what can I do? I love him so much. Delia, you remember the times when people said that he was dangerous and the wrong one for you? Then again there a verse which says 'you can't resist when the wrong one loves you right'! You all know what I mean!"_ The laughter continued.

"Yep! Yep!" Delia agreed amid her laughter. "That's something only we moms would know. The 'wrong one' just turned out to be the one for me and my love of my life, and few years later, I became pregnant and then have become the proud mother of his son, my son Ash. So you know what they all say: what goes on in this room stays in this room." The laughter continued as they all could relate, but gradually the laughter died down as all attention got directed to Gothitelle who seemed melancholy.

 _"Gothitelle, is something up?"_ asked Avia. Gothitelle weeped and hugged Delia for comfort.

"I know how you feel Gothitelle." Delia said. "Avia, I mentioned that my husband is no longer with us. Hence, Ash and Pikachu both had to endure not having their fathers around which brought them lots of agony." Delia petted Gothitelle to comfort her.

 _"Tell me Delia. What happened to them?"_ Avia asked. Then Delia told them the same story about how Ash and Pikachu learned on their 8th birthday that Ash's father and all of his Pokemon including Pika died mysteriously while on a training mission.

"You see, Gothitelle's lost two people she cared very much that same day: her husband, an Aegislash, and the son she beared, a Honedge." Delia added. "They also went with Ash's father and Pika, and both have met the same fate. That's why she is taking it so hard even till this day. That's why she is also very watchful over Ash and Pikachu just like Chu and I are. Momma Ty and Meema, you also miss your husbands too perhaps for different circumstances?" Momma Ty and Meema nodded sadly and joined the group cuddle.

 _"Hearing all of that makes me worried about Avion. So far my senses have not picked a single trace of him."_ Avia mused. _"I could only detect if other Latios and Latias are still around or have passed on. But in Avion's case, it's like as if he disappeared off the face of the earth."_ Avia began to whimper. _"I-I don't want any of our children to be worried like I am now!"_

"Avia, we all are in the same boat, but the most important thing is that we cherish those who still are around to love us and care about us." Delia pleaded. Avia nodded, and the five mothers slept together with high hopes for the future for those they love.

October 1, 2012

"GO SERENA!" Ash screams as he along with his and Serena's Pokemon as well as Manaphy cheer her on in the Mahogany Town Pokemon Contest. Serena with her Delphox breezed through the Appeals Stage becoming one of the Top 8 Coordinators to move on, and she and Delphox further exerted their dominance by defeating their quarterfinal opponents 50-0 and their semifinal opponent 35-0. Now it's the final round.

"Serena and her Delphox are running a fiery hot clinic!" MC Jillian exclaimed. "Their opponents are falling behind fast!" Soon it was over, and the opposing trainer and his Poliwrath lost all of their points.

"And the winner of the Mahogany Pokemon Contest is Kalos Queen Serena!" Jillian shouts followed by lots of cheers.

"YEAH SERENA! THAT'S RIBBON NUMBER 5!" Ash cheered followed by all of his Pokemon, especially Greninja, as well as Manaphy.

Later at the awards ceremony, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and the Mahogany Town Nurse Joy presented Serena the Mahogany Ribbon.

"Serena, congratulations on your big win which I believe is your fifth ribbon that qualifies you for the Johto Grand Festival." Mr. Contesta proclaimed. Serena graciously accepts the ribbon.

"ALRIGHT! WE'RE GOING TO THE GRAND FESTIVAL BECAUSE WE WON RIBBON NUMBER 5!" She and Delphox did their happy dance, and the crowd cheered loudly but not as loudly as Ash and his Pokemon.

October 2, 2012

Next day was the Mahogany Town Pokemon Showcase in which a total of 20 Performers competed.

"Ze Theme Performance for zis Showcase is a Pop Quiz!" Monsieur Platte MC for Johto Pokemon Showcases declared. "Performers must answer trivia questions. To answer a question, one of their Pokémon must complete a task. Ze first to answer three questions correctly advances to ze Freestyle Performance."

Serena and Chupi breezed through that round easily. Chupi easily won a Pokemon race all three times by retrieving a treasure and crossing the finish line first, and Serena in turn quickly gave the correct answers.

In the Freestyle Performance, Serena and four other Performers performed their routine, and Serena's was rated the highest!

"The winner of the Mahogany Town Pokemon Showcase is Kalos Queen Performer Serena who delivered an exquisite performance with her Pokemon Pikachu, Sylveon, Gorebyss, and Ninetales!" The crowd cheered for Serena, Chupi, Sylveon, Gorebyss, and Ninetales. Soon Serena received the Mahogany Princess Key.

"YIPPIE! PRINCESS KEY NUMBER 3 IS OURS! MASTER CLASS HERE WE COME!" Serena squealed along with her Pokemon while Ash, his Pokemon, and Manaphy out-cheered the rest of the crowd's cheers.

October 20, 2012

After going to and exploring Mahogany Town, Olivine City, and Cianwood City, Ash and Serena arrived in a town where they see a poster advertising Pokemon Ping Pong.

"Awesome! A Pokemon Ping Pong Tournament! Man it has been a while!" Ash exclaimed making Serena giggle seeing him so excited out of the blue.

"You seem excited. Did you compete in Pokemon Ping Pong before?" Serena asked.

"I did way back when I went to Sinnoh. I competed with my Ambipom. I won't forget all the time I spent with her up until then." Ash said and stared at Ambipom who was pictured with defending Champion O and his Shiftry. Serena and the rest of her Pokemon as well as Ash's Pokemon and Manaphy all listened to Ash's story about Ambipom.

**Flashback to August 6, 2009**

"Aipom! Give back my hat!" A young 13 year old Ash during his Sinnoh journey screams as he and Pikachu chase a playful Aipom who decided to amuse herself by stealing his hat. Dawn and Brock followed them. Moments later, Aipom gets herself in a sticky situation with the Team Rocket Trio.

"We'll teach that little Aipom just who are the superstars of Sinnoh!" Jessie screamed.

"And make her cry like the twerpy twerps that get scared easily in our wake!" added James.

"Time to shake and bake!" Meowth added as the villains aimed for Aipom using their mecha.

"No way! Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu zapped the Team Rocket Trio and the mecha causing a huge explosion.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The Team Rocket Trio screamed as they flew off into the sky along with Wobbuffett and disappeared in a twinkle.

Aipom playfully jumps around Ash, jumps on his chest and handed him the hat back. She then nuzzles him.

"Haha! I'm glad you're safe." Ash said. "See what getting carried away can do to you?" Aipom nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Pika Pikapi Pikachu!" squeaked Pikachu.

"Aipom is that true? You want to come with us?" Ash asked eagerly to which Aipom nodded her head excitedly.

"Awesome! Welcome aboard!" Ash shouted excitedly and got Aipom in a Pokeball.

"That's great Ash!" Brock exclaimed. "You got another new friend!"

"Things are going to be exciting with Aipom around." Dawn added.

"You bet! And we're only getting started!" Ash asserted and Pikachu squealed in agreement.

**Fastforward to August 13, 2009**

Ash, Pikachu, Aipom, Piplup, Dawn, Brock, and Kenny were all trapped in the Solaceon Ruins with a horde of angry Unown closing in. Aipom jumped high and her body began glowing.

"Whoa, Aipom is evolving!" Ash exclaimed. Soon in place of Aipom was Ambipom who used a powerful Swift attack to drive away the angry Unown and rescue Ash and company.

**Fastforward to October 15, 2009**

Ash and Barry were in a middle of a 3-on-3 Pokemon Battle with each other in an open battlefield in Hearthome City. So far, Ash leads 1-0 as Chimchar knocked out Barry's Staraptor.

"Chimchar, great job! Return!" Ash commended Chimchar who happily comes back to rest.

"Lucky! I'll make a comeback! Go Roserade!" Barry yells and his Roserade appears ready to battle.

"Ambipom I choose you!" Ash yells as he calls out Ambipom who makes her grand entrance. The battle resumed and got underway.

"Roserade, Poison Jab!" Barry ordered, and his Roserade delivers strike after strike of Poison Jab.

"Ambipom use Swift!" Ash commanded, and Ambipom's Swift knocks out Barry's Roserade for the count giving Ash a 2-0 lead. Eventually Pikachu would seal the deal by beating Barry's Empoleon giving Ash the 3-0 sweep victory.

**Fastforward to November 22, 2009**

Ash and company were in Sandalstraw Town where they met up with Barry and Kenny.

"C'mon Ash, enter the Contest! I want to give you a Contest Battle you'll remember!" Kenny demanded.

"Kenny stop!" Dawn retorted. "It's Ash's decision to decide although I'll have to admit he hasn't entered a Contest in a while."

"It's all good." Ash said. "I'm entering with Ambipom all the way! What do you say?" Ambipom jumped up and down excitedly.

Moments later, Ash and Ambipom cruised through the preliminaries. In quarterfinals, they defeat their opponents 80-0. In the semifinals, they defeated Jessie in her Jessilina disguise and her Seviper 50-0. In the finals, they went up against Kenny and his Prinplup.

"Prinplup use Bubblebeam!" Kenny commanded, and Prinplup fired Bubblebeam at Ambipom.

"Ambipom, send it back using your tails!" Ash ordered, and Ambipom used her two tails with powerful hands to send the clump of Bubblebeam back to Prinplup.

"Send it back again with Metal Claw!" Kenny exclaimed, and Prinplup used Metal Claw to hit Bubblebeam back.

"Ambipom again!" Ash repeated the command and Ambipom repeated her previous move!

"Wow! It's turning into a classic Pokemon Ping Pong match! The crowd is going wild!" MC Marian exclaimed. Sure enough all the spectators were cheering madly.

"Let's end this! Use Focus Punch and go all the way!" Ash gave the final command. Ambipom uses Focus Punch to send Bubblebeam back with lots of power and then follows up and knocks out Prinplup.

"No Prinplup!" Kenny exclaimed seeing his Pokemon knocked out. Ash and Ambipom win with the score 85-0 and hence the Sandalstraw Ribbon.

**Fastforward to November 23, 2009**

The Pokemon Ping Pong Tournament got underway. Dawn and Barry were already eliminated, and Ash and Ambipom reached the Semifinals and are going up against the defending Champions O and his Shiftry. In the first set things went rough as Ash and Ambipom lost the first set and struggled against O and Shiftry's teamwork.

"We got to figure something out Ambipom! They're strong!" Ash exclaimed and Ambipom nodded. During the second set they both still trailed, and it was then Ash's paddle broke.

"Oh well, a win is a win!" O exclaimed and hit the Ping Pong ball back.

"Ambipom help me!" Ash pleaded. To everyone's surprise, Ambipom hit back the ball and delivered game-winning shots to pull off an upset win in the second set.

"Amazing! Ambipom has won the set while her trainer Ash was down due to his paddle breaking!" The Announcer exclaimed while the crowd cheered.

"Nice going there Ambipom!" Ash complimented Ambipom making her blush as he got himself a new paddle.

"I'll admit that your Ambipom is very skilled in covering for you like that." O praised and then he turned serious. "But remember, I'm still the Champion!" O began the third set with a powerful serve. Moments later, Ash and Ambipom lost the third set and the match to O and Shiftry who would go on and defend their title.

After the tournament that night, O came with a proposition.

"I like to train Ambipom to be a champion Pokemon Ping Pong player." O proposed.

"Let Ambipom decide." Ash said. Ambipom juggled Ash's hat and a Ping Pong ball and chose Ping Pong.

"If that is what you want Ambipom, then go for it. Train hard and win for me!" Ash said emotionally while giving Ambipom a hug to remember. After saying goodbye to Ash and company, Ambipom went with O, and that was the last time Ash saw her at the time.

**End Flashbacks**

"Ambipom must be training hard and making new friends, and I bet she is happy." Ash said. He sighed as he stares up at the blue sky. Serena gently holds his hand.

"I'm sure she is, but I know she would be even happier to see you again." Serena replied with a radiant smile. "I know, let's go and see her. I like to meet her and I'm sure she misses you too Ash." All of their Pokemon thought it's a great idea.

"Alright, let's go see Ambipom!" Ash declared, and soon he, Pikachu, Serena, Chupi, and Manaphy all bolted to go meet Ambipom.

They arrived at the arena where the tournament is in.

"O! Long time no see!" Ash hollered as soon as he recognized the defending Champion. O grinned.

"Ash, good to see you again." O and Ash shook hands. "Ambipom! Guess who is back?" O called out Ambipom who immediately hugged Ash on the spot and greeted Pikachu.

"Glad to see you too Ambipom! Haha!" Ash laughed as Ambipom fiddled around with his raven hair and his hat. "Right, everyone meet Serena my girlfriend from Kalos." Serena blushes hearing Ash's declaration and gives her salutations

"It's my pleasure meeting the Kalos Queen." O saluted. "You all came in just in time for the Pokemon Ping Pong Tournament. Ash remember I promised that I'd train Ambipom to be champion material in the sport."

"Yeah. I can't wait to see her in action." Ash replied back.

"No, the best way to see her improvement over the years is for you to compete with her." O said. "Registration is still open."

"Ash, you should enter. I'm sure Ambipom agrees too." Serena suggested. Ambipom nodded her head too.

"Sure! Ambipom let's do this!" Ash declared with a grin. Suddenly, a Ping Pong ball comes out of nowhere. O tries to block it but it was too fast and it gives Ash a horrible black eye.

"Oh no Ash! Are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly as she, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy checked up on Ash. Serena then spots the person who was responsible walking away from the scene. Ambipom was sad seeing Ash hurt and mad at the trainer who did that.

"This is bad timing. I'm afraid you will have to sit this one out Ash." O mused sadly.

"I'm fine. I think I can still go for it. Ambipom must have been waiting years to tag up with me. I won't let her down!" Ash stated boldly.

"But Ash, what if your injury gets worse?" Serena asked worriedly. "Please Ash, the PWT-Johto is in a few weeks. You need to be good health if you want to win. Your Pokemon need you to be well." Serena's pleas were enough to convince Ash.

"You're right Serena." Ash sighed.

"How about I compete with Ambipom?" Serena suggested. "I may not have enough experience, but I'll do anything to help Ambipom win this for Ash!" Ambipom saw Serena's spark and gave her approval by jumping up and hugging her.

"Sure! Competition is open to anyone, but you'll be going up against lots of experienced players." O stated.

"It doesn't matter." Ash said while clutching his swollen eye. "Ambipom and I entered the tournament back then with no experience and still made it very far. Ambipom and Serena, can I count on you two?" Serena and Ambipom eagerly nodded their head.

"We won't let you down Ash!" Serena exclaimed. Later after registering for Pokemon Ping Pong Serena nursed Ash's black eye. Ash along with his Pokemon and Manaphy watch Serena and Ambipom train together for the next day's competition.

October 21, 2012

The Pokemon Ping Pong Tournament got underway as Serena and Ambipom were one of 56 teams. O and Shiftry as defending Champions would start playing in the Quarterfinals, just like the last time. Ash, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy were sitting in the bleachers, and Ash held on to Serena's Pokegear for her. The rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon were all in their pokeballs in their respective trainer's advanced Pokegear watching the tournament from their Aura Network.

"Competitors, please pay attention to the screen as the first round matches are displayed." The announcer said. The screen showed the matches.

"So we're up against Andy and his Shiftry. No way!" Serena gasped after seeing the matchup as her first opponent happens to be the same trainer who gave Ash the black eye the previous day. Andy and his Shiftry arrived with smug expressions. Andy wore a pair of sneakers, a pair of blue jeans, a shirt with lots of skyscrapers depicting a huge city, and a cap with the number 96 on its front.

"So our first matchup is a double date with two dolls," Andy remarked while his Shiftry chuckled in a rather unsually high pitched voice for a Shiftry.

"Dolls?" Serena interjected while Ambipom stared their opponents down angrily. "You're the ones who gave Ash a black eye!"

"Wait, you mean that you're saying that we gave Ash as in _the_ Ash Ketchum a black eye to boot him out of this tournament? Oh yeah woot woot! We now have officially booted Ash Ketchum out of this tournament! It's about time that insufferable pathetic excuse of a Pokemon Master Wannabe fails to win something for once and for me and my bud to upstage him and all of the the competition." Andy and his Shiftry walked away laughing.

Ambipom continued staring down Andy and his Shiftry with fire in her eyes, but Serena calmed her down.

"It's okay Ambipom. Don't get worked up by this." Serena said soothingly. "They won't know what's coming for them when we show them what we can do by not giving up to the end. It's like what Ash always says." Ambipom grinned and nodded her head.

Soon it was time for the match: Serena and Ambipom vs. Andy and his Shiftry. The match was back and forth. Andy and Shiftry won the first set, and Serena and Ambipom won the second set. Now in the third set where winner takes all, the score was tied at 10 at which two straight points for either side guarentees winning the match.

"I can't believe you dolls can keep up like this." Andy spat.

"Says you who wants to upstage the competition but can't beat the newbies. What an immature baby you really are!" Serena retorted back with a smirk while Ambipom laughed.

"Why you little doll!" Andy vented angrily. "I'm not immature, I'M A STRONG MAN! A BIG BIG STRONG MAN! I'M MORE THAN WHAT YOUR BOYTOY IS CAPABLE OF!"

"Then quit whining and serve already!" Serena hollered and thinks to herself. _That jerk will pay for what he said about Ash!_

"Andy, please serve or else you will have to forfeit a point to Serena and Ambipom." The Referee declared. Andy served the ball with vengence. It was a back-and-forth rally which ended in Serena and Ambipom winning the point with one point left to win.

"Let's go! One more point!" Serena cheered and gave Ambipom a high-five. Then she served.

"Time for our secret plan!" Andy exclaimed. "Shiftry go!" Andy got out of the way to make room for Shiftry who got poised to hit a power shot back. Serena and Ambipom braced for the shot. Shiftry ended up using Hammer Arm which sent the ball back dangerously towards Serena who gasped as the ball came very close to hitting her, but Ambipom sprang into action and hit it back to protect her and to give Andy a black eye. The Referee blew his whistle.

"Andy and his Shiftry are disqualified for using a Pokemon move!" The Referee declared.

"What! No way! YOU'RE MAKING THIS UP! YOU REFEREES ALWAYS DO THAT! PLUS SHE GAVE ME A BLACK EYE!" Andy hollered while clutching his now swollen eye

"It's a rule that a Pokemon cannot use a Pokemon move! You are disqualified! The Serena and Ambipom team wins!" The Referee decreed again. Soon Andy and his Shiftry were carted off by some officials.

"Wow Ambipom. Thank you." Serena thanked Ambipom and hugged her to which she returned.

The tournament continued and reached the finals in which Serena and Ambipom were taking on O and his Shiftry. Both teams have split sets and were in the final set to determine the winner of the Pokemon Ping Pong Tournament.

"No doubt you and Ambipom have impressed me in how far you have come in the tournament." O said. "But I'm still the Champion, and I know every technique I taught Ambipom myself!" He declared and began a powerful serve.

"We won't give up until the very end!" Serena declared. It was a challenging uphill battle for Serena and Ambipom as they almost fell behind, but they still kept up with the defending Champion of Pokemon Ping Pong. The score was 10-9 with O one point away from winning his fourth straight title, and it was when Serena's paddle broke during a long rally.

"Oh well! A win is a win!" O asserted and attempts to hit the game-winning power shot.

"Ambipom help me!" Serena pleaded. Ambipom knew this all-too-familiar scene very well and took over the match completely and even winning the tie-breaker to win the match.

"In a stunning upset, Serena and Ambipom overcame insurmountable odds to dethrone the Champion team of O and Shiftry in the finals! Please congratulate the new Champion of Pokemon Ping Pong, Serena and her Ambipom!" The crowd cheered loudly as Serena and Ambipom hugged each other tightly with happy tears.

After the ceremony was over, Serena and Ambipom met up with Ash and company while holding the trophy.

"Serena and Ambipom, you did it!" Ash exclaimed and hugged both of them. Then he tenderly locks his lips with Serena's in a passionate kiss.

"Mama is number one!" Manaphy chimed in. Pikachu and Chupi nuzzled Serena affectionately. The rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon cheered.

"Aww! Thank you all! Ambipom you really had my back there!" Ambipom blushed out of modesty. O and his Shiftry arrived.

"Once again, congratulations Serena. You and Ambipom have definitely become a true champion team." O praised. "Will you compete again?"

"Actually, I am into Showcases and Contests." Serena stated. "Becoming a Showcase Queen and a Top Coordinator is my goal. However, I am open to trying new things Ping Pong included. This trophy isn't just for me, it's also for Ash because he trained Ambipom too."

"Very well. Now I have to admit that I taught Ambipom everything I could think of to teach her about Pokemon Ping Pong. So Ash, would you like to have Ambipom travel under your wing?"

"Let Ambipom decide." Ash said echoing the same words from few years back. Ambipom then juggled Ash's and Serena's hats as well as a Ping Pong Ball. After a while, Ambipom made her decision by raising Serena's hat.

"You p-picked me? Not Ash?" Serena asked simply caught by surprise. O simply smiled.

"Why not Serena?" Ash questioned and grinned. "You both make a great team, and I saw all of that throughout the tournament. Plus ever since she was with me back then, she goes gaga for Contests. Since you are going for the Grand Festivals, this is perfect for you two."

"Ash, you mean it? Will you let me train Ambipom?" Serena asked with hope in her eyes.

"Of course you can. No objection! Just ask Ambipom." Ash replied back, and Ambipom jumped up and down approving that.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Serena happily responded back and hugged Ash tightly.

"In that case, I have Ambipom's pokeball, the same one Ash gave me back then." O said and pulled out the Pokeball.

"Go for it Serena!" Ash encouraged. Serena took the pokeball and recalled Ambipom. She registered Ambipom under her profile.

"Another new and old friend joins us! Now I got Ambipom!" Serena cheered. She calls Ambipom back out. She and Ash called out the rest of their Pokemon to welcome and welcome back Ambipom.

"You all take great care of each other! Ambipom, it was an honor making you a champion Ping Pong player." O said and shook Ambipom's hand. He bid goodbye to Ash and company.

"Ambipom, will you help me achieve my dreams?" Serena asked. Ambipom jumped up and down nodding her approval.

"Serena, you, Ambipom, and all of your Pokemon are going to be great!" Ash exclaimed making Serena and her Pokemon all blush. Serena marvels at her Pokemon lineup at the moment: Chupi her Pikachu, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard her Gardevoir, Medicham, Ninetales, Delphox, Lapras, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, Serperior, Asteria her White Flower Florges, Lady Goth her Gothitelle, Gorebyss, Charla her Charizard, Skye her Latias, and finally Ambipom. Serena's Pokemon – except Lapras and Ambipom – all joined up with their respective love interests.

"I know we will be great because we have you and all of your Pokemon supporting us Ash." Serena said and pulls Ash into another embrace and a passionate kiss. Their Pokemon basked in the moment, however Ambipom has other plans and decided to play around with her dear friend and former trainer.

"Hey my hat! C'mon Ambipom this is getting old!" Ash exclaimed pulling out of his kiss and embrace with Serena as Ambipom steals his hat.

"Oops, looks like Ash is missing his hat." Serena remarks playfully and giggles. "But I know we're all going to have a blast! So let's make our wish come true!"

 _"Yep! Just like old times!"_ Pikachu chimed in. He and the rest of the gang all laugh seeing the familiar sight of Ash playfully chasing Ambipom trying to recover his hat she stole from him.

In a distance, Andy the trainer who got disqualified from the Pokemon Ping Pong Tournament spied on them from the bushes. His Shiftry appears next to him and then changes form to reveal its true appearance of a Ditto.

 _Enjoy while it lasts. Soon I'll really show that doll and his pathetic boytoy what a Pokemon Master should be really about, my way._ Andy thinks to himself, and then he and his Ditto disappeared into the forest.

 ****Notes and Trivia****

The parts where Avia and Delia say _'when the wrong one loves you right'_ refers to the song of the same title by singer Celine Dion.

 ****End Notes and Trivia****


	12. A Golden Debut

November 5, 2012

Ash and company arrived in Goldenrod City the day before the PWT-Johto Major. Excitement was in the air as the tournament nears. After Ash confirmed his registration for the PWT-Johto Major and after he and his group all fed themselves dinner, he and Serena are in the hotel talking on his Pokegear with Serena's mother Grace, and her two older sisters Sophie and Cosette who are lab assistants working alongside her father Professor Augustine Sycamore Yvonne. In Kalos it is morning while in Johto it is night time.

"It's so nice to see you all doing so well." Grace replied and then winked at Ash. "And Ash, those photos of you Serena sent me recently were very cute too."

"Not you too." Ash whispered and had a sweat-drop as Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, Serena, and her folks giggled playfully at his expense about the wardrobe incident.

"Also who knew you are so good in Pokemon Ping Pong Serena." Grace complimented after hearing about Serena winning the recent Pokemon Ping Pong Tournament. Serena blushed hearing her mother's praise. Grace even showed the Pokemon Ping Pong Trophy at its place alongside Serena's Kalos Queen Trophy in the foyer.

"Oh Mom. Actually, Ambipom helped me win." Serena replied as she let out Ambipom who waved hello. "In fact, she was originally part of Ash's team until she decided to go for Pokemon Ping Pong, and now she is with me."

"That is wonderful Serena. I can see the strong bond you and Ambipom share, and I'm sure she still gets along well with Ash." Grace added. "Say Serena, is that the Manaphy I have heard about that calls you Mama and Ash Papa?" Manaphy slightly perked his head. Ash chuckled while Serena giggled and blushed.

"Yes he is. He is so sweet." Serena added as Manaphy wakes up and then jumps onto Ash's shoulder. "Manaphy, would you like to say hi?" Manaphy nodded.

"Hi! This is my Mama and this is my Papa!" Manaphy declared indicating Serena as the Mama and Ash as the Papa.

"Awwww! So cute!" Grace, Sophie, and Cosette giddly commented making Ash and Serena blush.

"I'm calling your father over to see this too." Grace declared excitedly. "Augustine! Come here!" Professor Sycamore came over to the video screen.

"Marvelous! So it's true! Serena is growing up really fast being Manaphy's Mama!" Professor Sycamore exclaimed. "And we can't wait until Christmas when we all can get together with all of Ash's folks as well as Kanon and her grandfather Lorenzo." Ash became surprised hearing that.

"Yes Ash, your mother told me about what happened in Altomare and all the, ahem, circumstances." Grace chimed in. "But it's going to be a fun Christmas over here in Lumiose City. The more the merrier I say."

"Yeah. Isn't that awesome Serena? What do you all think?" Ash asked excitedly. Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy nodded happily. Even Ash's and Serena's Pokemon like the idea too.

"Yes I can't wait." Serena added and then asked. "But don't we normally have it in Vaniville Town?" asked Serena. Her folks' smiles turn to frowns.

"Yes well, I'll explain to you whenever you all fly over here." Grace replied. "Let's say that things sort of got complicated over there."

"Well then! Best of luck for you Ash in the PWT-Johto Major. We're going to cheer for you all the way!" Professor Sycamore chimed in quickly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah thank you everyone!" Ash replied back happily. Cosette then noticed Sophie lowering her head.

"Sophie, you okay?" Cosette asked Sophie who then snapped out of her deadpan expression and assumed a cheery one.

"Oh no nothing!" Sophie said and beamed.

"Oh yeah Professor I was meaning to tell you something earlier." Ash chimed in.

"Sure! What is it Ash?" asked Professor Sycamore.

"Well a while back in Charciffic Valley, we met Alain after so long." Ash replied with concern. Upon the mentioning of Alain, the mood became a bit tense.

"Alain!" Sophie exclaimed. "Is he okay? What happened then?" Sophie asked frantically. Ash narrated the event including his battle with Alain.

"So that's what happened. Then he flew away on his Aerodactyl. I'm sorry but I just had to let you all know we saw him. He still hasn't gotten over what happened back then." Ash said referring to the Team Flare conflict.

"It's okay Ash. We're just glad to know that both you and Alain are fine." Professor Sycamore assured. Sophie got up much to everyone's concern.

"Sophie dear, is everything alright?" Grace asked. Sophie didn't answer as she walked away covering her eyes.

"I hope Sophie is okay." Serena added with lots of concern as she tried comforting Ash who now regrets even talking about his recent encounter with Alain.

"Sophie has been acting like this even upon a simple mention of his name." Cosette said. "I wonder if Alain realizes just how important he is to her."

"Ash, don't feel bad. We're grateful to hear that you at least met him." Grace replied. "We'll do everything we can to help Sophie out. After all, this is the first time in a while that we have heard anything from him."

"Ash, you got a tournament to look forward to." Professor Sycamore added. "You need your rest." Ash nodded. Soon they all wished goodnight.

Later that night while Ash and Serena slept, in the Aura Network Ash's and Serena's Pokemon as well as Manaphy were all talking about a certain Pokemon.

 _"I can't help but wonder what is up with Aegislash these days?"_ Gallade questioned.

 _"Yeah, he's been like that since we all met Ash's mom in Altomare."_ Lady Gard added, and everyone nodded.

 _"I often hear him cry in his sleep about something or someone."_ Espeon chimed in. _"I wish I could help him get over it."_

 _"Me too. But at least Lady Goth is there to comfort him."_ Sylveon replied. _"Out of all of us, she goes all the way making sure he is okay."_

 _"Lucario, could you use your Aura to see what is going on?"_ asked Medicham.

 _"No Medicham I am unwilling to do that. It would not be right to eavesdrop if it is something sensitive that Aegislash is dealing with."_ Lucario said.

 _"Well if no one's gonna get him out of this rut, then I will!"_ Tyrantrum declared. _"Just crying about something without even tellin' us ain't right! I'll whip that guy straight if he's cryin' like a baby!"_

 _"Tyrantrum NO!"_ Pikachu shouted making Tyrantrum stop. _"All we can hope for is that Lady Goth can help him. Still I'm wondering about that picture that he has."_

 _"You could be right Pikachu."_ Chupi added. _"Maybe that is it, but we really should sleep. You guys got a tournament to win too."_ Everyone nodded and fell asleep. In a corner, Lady Goth was trying everything she could think of to comfort Aegislash during his rough times.

 _"Why me? Why did I have to flee into my pokeball like a coward when my mother was there? Why?"_ Aegislash moaned sadly as he gets caressed by Lady Goth.

 _Oh Aegislash._ Lady Goth thinks to herself. _I know it is hard for you, but at some point you will have to explain everything to everyone. Just what can I do to help?_ She wondered as she looks at Aegislash's photo of Ash and his family way back when, and then she too falls asleep with Aegislash after he cries himself to sleep.

November 6, 2012

Back in Pallet Town early morning, Delia, Chu, Momma Ty, Meema, Gothitelle, and Avia arrived at Professor Oak's labs lawn helping the new Ketchum siblings (except for Ali who is traveling with Shauna, and Tios who is in Altomare with Kanon and Lorenzo) set up for the viewing party for the town to watch the PWT-Johto Major and to support Ash. Professor Oak, Tracey, and Gary who finished his research with Professor Rowan was also there. In fact, those three became aware of the circumstances of Delia's new children and chose to roll with it and not make a fuss.

"Children! Professor Oak! Tracey! Gary! We're here!" Delia announced.

"Delia, excellent! " Professor Oak exclaimed happily. "Everything here is all set to go! Your children have been wonderful in helping put this together for Pallet Town!"

Just as he said that, Artie comes with a huge stack of plates.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Artie exclaimed as he was about to fall.

"Artie hold on!" Delia warned, but Gothitelle quickly used Psychic to catch him and the falling plates. Adroush and Axel rushed up to help carry the plates.

"Artie, you need to be careful!" Adroush exclaimed.

"Geez bro, I'm trying to be helpful! Why do I have to mess up?" Artie complained.

"That's for you to figure out!" Axel scolded.

"Axel! Adroush! Enough!" Ariel hollered trying to ease the tension and pressure for Artie the youngest of Ash's newest siblings.

"Why I can't get things right? It's just not fair." Artie continues complaining.

"Artie, everyone makes mistakes, and we learn from them to improve ourselves." Delia said soothingly as she caresses his face gently.

 _"Have courage Artie. Have courage!"_ Avia chimed in. _"I know. Maybe when you watch Ash and all of his Pokemon team members, you'll see that you have nothing to lose if you believe in yourself and have courage."_

"Yeah. Artie what do you say?" Delia asked. "It's going to be lot of fun watching Ash win."

"Okay Mom. I can do that." Artie asserted and then got hugs from both his mothers Delia and Avia.

Soon all the Pallet Town residents arrived for the PWT-Johto Major viewing party which would last for the week while the tournament is being broadcasted.

"Okay folks! Let's get this party started and cheer for Ash Ketchum our Pride of Pallet Town!" Professor Oak exclaimed to a rousing cheering Pallet Town.

Back in Goldenrod City, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Chupi, and Manaphy all made it to the large site of the PWT-Johto Major where the main stadium is connected to the four surrounding stadiums via overhead walkway bridges.

"Man, I am so psyched! It's like the Pokemon League but even better! YES!" Ash exclaimed as he and Pikachu pumped their fists high up in the air. Serena, Chupi, and Manaphy giggled seeing those two all pumped up. Even the rest of Ash's Pokemon were all ready to win.

"I know you are, and we'll cheer you on." Serena replied with a wink.

"Of course you will! After all, you're wearing that cheerleader dress too! You are beautiful and awesome!" Ash added making Serena blush furiously.

"Oh Ash." Serena sighed happily and then perked her eyes seeing two other familiar faces. "Look, there is Jasmine and Flint!" Ash became excited as Flint and Jasmine came over to greet them.

"Long time no see." Flint shook Ash's and Serena's hands. "So we're here Ash! You ready?" Ash and Pikachu grinned.

"Yeah, it's going to be great!" Ash exclaimed as Flint nodded with a grin.

"Serena, you look wonderful today, and you got a very cute Manaphy." Jasmine spoke as she referred to Manaphy who was in Serena's arms.

"Oh he really is adorable in many ways." Serena added and then told Jasmine about how Manaphy joined the family and how close Manaphy is to her and Ash.

"Aww! So cute!" Jasmine exclaimed giddly. "You and Ash make the perfect parents for Manaphy. Just be sure you send me and Flint that wedding invite." Jasmine added and winked teasingly making Serena giggle and blush. The girls joined up with Ash and Flint, and together they all headed to the pre-tournament reception.

They arrived in the reception where all the other competitors and their guests were situated mingling amongst themselves and having food and drink. Many news agencies, journalists, and other media personnel were there too indicating that the PWT-Johto is getting worldwide attention.

"I'm seeing a lot of competition!" Ash exclaimed excitedly. "Who knows how many are competing?"

"I know!" Flint replied back. "There are 40 trainers that compete, and the tournament follows a specific format. It's the same in all the other regional PWT Majors." Suddenly, Flint was immediately surrounded by loads of fans, media, and even other competitors.

"Dang! Flint is popular!" Ash exclaimed.

"He sure is although I think this is getting a bit over-hyped ever since he won the PWT-Hoenn Major." Jasmine giggled and had a huge sweat-drop seeing her boyfriend Flint being heckled left and right. Then the attention shifted to Ash and Pikachu as the same raucous group of people directed the celebrity treatment to them as well.

"Oh dear!" Serena sighed. "It's going to be hard to get out of this one."

"Well Serena that shows you got an amazing boyfriend to cheer for." Jasmine added making Serena blush furiously. After sometime the mob of fans slowly died away.

"Man I don't want to ever do that again." Ash grumbled, and Pikachu mimicked him. Serena, Chupi, and Manaphy giggled.

"Dude, you need to get used to it." Flint chimed in. "This is the beginning of your life into the Elite Ash! People are going to flock after you for all the things you do!"

"Flint, you don't plan to scare Ash this early do you?" Jasmine asked slyly while laughing at her boyfriend's antics. Flint grinned and then sees a set of competitors coming their way.

"And what do you know Ash? I'm right!" Flint declared. This time Ash recognized the specific set of competitors as he has seen or met them before walking over to greet him.

"Whoa! Jimmy, Vincent, Brendan, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, Rosa, Astrid!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well well! Look what the Purloin dragged into the tournament?" Hilbert began asking jokingly.

"About time Ash finally had wings and started playing with the big boys!" Nate joked along too.

"C'mon, Ash is no pushover!" Brendan chimed in. "I couldn't even keep up with him in our last battle." Brendan referred to the battle he lost to Ash during the Roses Cup in Cherrygrove City.

"Hilbert! Nate! Can't you two just chill? Ignore them! They're just joking. Besides Ash, you made it!" Jimmy cheered and gave him a high-five.

"About time though!" Vincent added and gave Ash a fist-bump. "It's going to be a party over here!"

"Told you Jimmy!" Jimmy's girlfriend Marina who followed the new group teased, gave Ash a friendly wave, and then turned to Serena. "It is a pleasure meeting a fellow Queen in Showcases and an aspiring Top Coordinator in you Serena. I'm Marina Bleu." Serena accepted Marina's handshake.

"Same here Marina, but what do you mean fellow Queen?" Serena asked, and then she realized something. "Wait, don't tell me."

"Yep that's right Serena. You're meeting Top Coordinator and the current Queen of Johto Pokemon Showcases Marina Bleu." Jasmine added. Marina blushed.

"Oh Jasmine, you're too quick to praise me though not as quick as my Jimmy!" Marina stated with lots of pride. "But Jasmine sums it up really well. I'll be Top Coordinator forever, but my status as Johto Queen would end after the Johto Pokemon Showcase Master Class when I simply pass on the title to the new winner." Then Marina talked about how she, Jimmy, and Vincent met Ash back during the time they saved a Raikou from Team Rocket agents Hun and Atilla.

"My goodness! That must have been intense!" Serena exclaimed. "But I'm glad it all worked out with Ash helping you all. He always amazes me." Then Serena shared about her adventures with Ash ever since she met him in Kalos.

"You know Serena, I'm with you on that. You and Ash are a great pair. It's the same with me and Jimmy." Marina stated. "Well I sure hope you are ready to keep Ash because I think you have some serious competition." She whispered the last part making Serena confused and a bit worried.

"Marina is right Serena." Jasmine whispered and pointed in the direction of Ash. Serena looked on with shock as Ash gets fawned over by Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid.

"Um isn't this a bit too much?" Ash asked while said girls advanced on him. Hilda got to Ash first and prodded his chest.

"C'mon Ashy!" Hilda teased in a sweet voice and winked at him. "You're the talk of the talk everywhere, and I have got to know just how you roll. So why not we spend quality time talking about you. Does tonight sound good with you?" Serena looked on with disgust as Hilda attempted to pull one of Ash's hands and position it on her butt.

"Hilda enough!" Rosa interjected, shoved Hilda aside, and wrapped her arms around Ash's neck. "No way Ash would date a girl like you. After all Ash, without me, you'll miss all the great things we could do…together." Serena gets even more disgusted as Rosa spins around and attempted to do the boogie with her leggings showing off her curves, and have her butt rub against Ash below his belt to arouse him.

"Ugh!" Astrid screamed and shoved Rosa aside. "You girls should bug other boys for a change. Say Ash, I can't wait to experience the excitement of our last battle. What do you say we warm up together before then?" She winks at Ash and then pulled him in for a tight embrace and her face was up close and personable to his. Ash tried backing out but was having difficulty.

"Geez, I'm already warmed up!" Ash growled. "Serena!" Upon hearing Ash raise his voice, Serena, Chupi, and Manaphy stepped in.

"Ash is right!" Serena interjected and got Ash out of Astrid's tight hug. "You all leave him alone! He's not available for your personal time!" She vented at Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid who all pouted.

"Then I'll make him available then!" Hilda retorted.

"No I will! I got the body to do it!" Rosa countered and took a pose.

"No I will by beating you all into next week and winning the whole tournament for the whole world to see, and then Ash Ketchum will be mine!" Astrid shouted. Soon it turned into a three-way argument among the trio of girls who were seeking Ash's affections all for themselves without being aware of Serena who pull Ash aside. Everyone had sweat-drops seeing this going on.

"Dang, those girls are competing for more than just the trophy." Flint remarked. Then Johto Elite Four Member Kris arrived.

"They sure are." Kris muttered referring to Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid. "What a way for those girls to start a tournament by going for a guy who has no interest in them."

"I'm not surprised at all coming from you big sis." Marina replied. "Yep, meet my sister, Johto's Queen of Pokemon battles and the strongest of Johto's Elite Four, Kris." Kris got acquainted with everyone in the group.

"So then who is the King?" Jasmine asked slyly. "Every King needs his Queen."

"Very funny! At least he's the strongest in Johto as well as my boyfriend! As his girlfriend, I'm Johto's second strongest which makes him King and me his Queen!" Kris touted. "You'll see soon enough!"

"To give you a hint: she really is talking about my big brother Ethan Gold." Jimmy whispered and everyone understood.

"It looks like the opening ceremony will start soon." Flint stated as ushers were trying to get all the competitors in line.

"Alright Ash, you and your Pokemon will do great!" Serena cheered, hugged Ash, and planted a tender kiss on his lips. Manaphy and Chupi nuzzled Ash. Marina and Jasmine did the same to Jimmy Gold and Flint respectively. Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid pouted furiously seeing their target already taken and got in line.

Soon the opening ceremony got underway in the main stadium with coverage also broadcasted to the other stadiums as well. The tournament is broadcasted worldwide in big cities, small towns and villages, in Pokemon Centers, and many other places too many to count. In Kalos's Lumiose City, Professor Sycamore has his TV tuned in for Grace, Sophie, and Cosette to watch Serena's love of her life compete. In Kanto's Pallet Town, all the townfolks including Ash's family, Professor Oak, Gary Oak, and Tracey were watching on the big TV screen in the lab's common room. In Johto's Altomare, Lorenzo tuned the TV and watched with Kanon and her new boyfriend Tios.

All of the competing Elite-level Trainers were introduced. The Johto Champion Master Ethan Gold arrives with the torch.

"Now with Ho-oh's grace, let the Pokemon World Tournament – Johto Major begin!" Ethan declared to a cheering crowd and lit the stadium's cauldron to begin the tournament. Soon, the announcer took over the commentary at the moment.

"Now please direct your attention to the screen." The announcer began. "The first stage of the tournament is the Group Stage which will take place in the four surrounding stadiums which are Gold, Silver, Crystal, and Heart & Soul. All 40 trainers will be divided into 8 groups of 5. Trainers will battle trainers in their group according to their schedules round-robin style using 6 Pokemon. A win earn 3 points; a draw earns 1 point; a loss earns no points. The trainer with the most points in each group will move on to the Quarterfinals. Tiebreaker rules also apply as well. Here are the groupings! Good luck trainers!" The screen displays the groupings while deafening cheers erupted.

Group A [Jimmy Gold, Hilbert Black, Evelyn Laine, Lorelei Kanna, Thorton Neijiki]

Group B [Ash Ketchum, Rosa Mia, Siebold Mar, Prima Kanna, Eusine Eugine]

Group C [Flint Ferno, Vincent June, Wally Mitch, Shauntal Shikimi, Ingo Tren]

Group D [Kris Bleu, Karen Karin, Tucker Heath, Dahlia Rose, Emmet Tren]

Group E [Brendan Yuki, Noland Datsura, Blake Yugi, Marshal Reno, Argenta Kate]

Group F [Astrid Star, Bruno Siba, Will Clark, Spenser Kron, Glacia Prim]

Group G [Drasna Dracaena, Darach Krish, Greta Kogomi, Phoebe Spectra, Sidney Duro]

Group H [Hilda White, Nate Keith, Nita Laine, Lucian Psy, Malva Pachira]

Later, Ash and Pikachu met up with Serena, Chupi, and Manaphy. They were shortly joined by Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Brendan, Flint, Jasmine, Hilbert, Nate, Kris, and Ethan.

"Let's rock!" Flint declared. "There's no turning back and no holding back!" Jasmine stares at him with a blush.

"I'm with you on that one!" Jimmy added and raised his fist in the air with Marina watching him with awe.

"Time to make some noise!" Vincent shouted.

"Cool it boys!" Kris retorted apparently getting annoyed.

"Oh c'mon Kris! A little prep rally shouldn't hurt." Ethan said. "I wish you all the best and give it your all!"

"Alright Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed. "Let's go all the way and win!" Pikachu squealed in agreement, but then he and Ash froze as a familiar voice greets them rather too sweetly. It was Rosa who arrived.

"Oh Ashy!" Rosa called while winking. "Looks like you and I are having our date a bit earlier than expected now that we are grouped together. If I beat you in our battle, you have to say yes!" Serena face-palmed seeing that Hilda and Astrid arrived to start another argument.

"You Rosa, going up against Ash? You won't get your date request as he'll beat you." Astrid declared. "I'm glad I'm saving my potential matchup with him after the Group Stage as I plan to win, and then you and I can have the night to ourselves Ashy." She added with a wink and a blush.

"That makes two of us Astrid." Hilda asserted. "But the difference is that I'll be the golden winner with more than just the trophy!" Everyone had sweat-drops seeing this again. Ash had enough seeing the three already bickering amongst themselves.

"ALRIGHT! WILL YOU THREE JUST STOP!?" Ash vented out loud causing Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid to jump back out of shock hearing his outburst.

"Ash, please calm down." Serena pleaded and thankfully Ash calm down.

"Sorry Serena, I just had to step in." Ash apologized and then turned to Rosa. "Um Rosa, our match isn't today so you'll have to wait. Still, I won't lose as I never back down from a challenge!" Pikachu squealed in agreement. Serena, Chupi, and Manaphy smiled seeing Ash still pumped up.

"Alright sounds good with me!" Rosa chimed in. "But the deal is still on Ashy so you better be ready." Rosa left the group and tried to arouse Ash even more by swaying her hips with her leggings busting out her curves in Ash's vision as she walked away, but Ash rolled his eyes and paid attention to Serena much to her relief.

"Dang Ash, see what I mean earlier?" Flint asked making Jasmine giggle uncontrollably.

"Ah well, I'll be fine." Ash replied back and smiled as Serena tenderly embraces him making Hilda and Astrid very jealous.

Soon after lunch, Ash and Serena parted ways with the group and arrived at the Gold Stadium where Ash would have his first match. The match got underway as the announcer started the commentary.

"Welcome to the Gold Stadium for a Group B round robin matchup!" The announcer declared amid an electrifying crowd in the Gold Stadium. "Our two combatants: Kalos Elite Four Member, Water-Type Specialist, and world famous gourmet Master Chef, Siebold Mar; his opponent making his debut in the PWT-Major first in Johto is the sensational Elite Trainer, Top Coordinator, the Pride of Pallet Town, the Hero of Kanto, Ash Ketchum!" More cheers followed. Ash with Pikachu, and Siebold took their places.

"Go Ash go! Go Ash go!" Serena chanted as she and all of her Pokemon including Manaphy cheered on top of a balcony overlooking the battlefield, and Ash and his Pokemon grinned hearing them out-cheer the crowd's cheers.

"The match will occur on… a Rock Field!" The announcer declared as the battlefield changes before everyone's eyes to a rocky surface. A Referee arrives.

"The match between Ash and Siebold is about to begin." The Referee stated. "Each trainer is allowed up to 6 Pokemon and can make exchanges during battle. When all 6 of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle, the match is over." Ash and Siebold nodded to the Referee who continued. "Now send out your first Pokemon if you please!"

"For my appetizer, Slowking!" Siebold commanded as his Slowking makes an appearance.

"Torterra, I choose you!" Ash commanded as Torterra appears.

"It's Siebold's Slowking vs. Ash's Torterra!" The announcer comments amid the cheering crowd.

"Ash vs. Siebold! Let the battle begin!" The Referee declared and the crowd cheered.

"Slowking use Ice Beam!" Siebold ordered, and Slowking fires Ice Beam.

"Torterra, use Stone Edge!" Ash ordered, and Torterra's Stone Edge matched Ice Beam causing an explosion upon impact.

"Not bad," remarked Siebold. "Use Surf!" Slowking unleashes a huge tidal wave.

"Use Leaf Storm to cut through that Surf!" Ash ordered, and Leaf Storm broke the wave and pummels Slowking which was supereffective.

"Argh!" Siebold growled. "Use Psychic to send Leaf Storm back. This move send Leaf Storm back causing some damage to Torterra.

 _"That stings, but I'm good!"_ Torterra muttered.

"Right with you buddy!" Ash added. Siebold makes another move.

"Use Fire Blast!" Siebold commanded. To everyone's surprise, Slowking uses Fire Blast which was supereffective against Torterra.

 _"Man, I'm burning up!"_ Torterra grunted feeling the burn, and his stamina was getting rather low.

"Hold on, I got an idea!" Ash stated. Siebold quickly made his next move.

"Use Ice Beam now!" Slowking fires Ice Beam again.

"Use Rock Climb all the way and follow up with Crunch!" Torterra shakes the ground causing mountains to form toppling Slowking and blocking Ice Beam, and then Torterra runs up the mountain and used Crunch to trap Slowking which was supereffective.

"Ash's Torterra has Slowking at his mercy!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Ice beam full power go!" Siebold ordered urgently, and Slowking prepares to freeze Torterra point-blank.

"Quick Torterra, throw him up and use Frenzy Plant!" Torterra did just that, and Slowking crashes onto the surface unconscious.

"Slowking is unable to battle! Torterra wins!" The Referee declared. "Siebold, your next Pokemon please." The crowd cheers seeing the first outcome as Siebold recalls Slowking.

"Torterra's explosive power gives Ash the lead. What will we see next?" The announcer commented while the crowd cheered loudly.

"WOO HOO! GO ASH!" Serena does her cheerleading while her Pokemon and Manaphy cheer alongside her.

"Clawitzer, time to cook!" Siebold commanded as he sends out Clawitzer after recalling Slowking.

 _"I need a breather!"_ Torterra panted which Ash understood.

"Torterra, get a good rest." Ash said and recalled Torterra. "Crawdaunt I choose you!" Crawdaunt came out.

"Ash switches out Torterra with his Crawdaunt who immediately uses his Intimidate Ability to reduce Clawitzer's attack power." The announcer stated.

"Use Ice Beam!" Ash ordered and Crawdaunt fired Ice Beam.

"Use Aura Sphere!" Siebold commanded Clawitzer, and Aura Sphere overpowers Ice Beam and strikes Crawdaunt which was supereffective.

"Hang on and use Crabhammer!" Ash commanded. Crawdaunt recovered and then and homed in with Crabhammer.

"You get in there and use Crabhammer too!" Siebold ordered. Crawdaunt and Clawitzer were locked in a stalemate until the former edged the latter.

"The effects of Crawdaunt's Intimidate are paying off!" The announcer stated. "Will that make the difference and give Ash a 2-0 lead?"

"Use Aqua Jet!" Siebold commanded. Clawitzer zooms like a water rocket.

"Use Ice Beam on the ground and dodge!" Ash commanded, and Crawdaunt froze the ground to glide fast to dodge Aqua Jet.

"Keep using Aqua Jet and don't let up!" Siebold ordered, and Clawitzer began to follow Crawdaunt.

"Crawdaunt is skating on the ice quickly, but Clawitzer has not lost sight of him!" The announcer exclaimed while the crowd became very excited.

"Turn a corner and use Ice Beam directly on Clawitzer!" Ash ordered, and Crawdaunt aimed and fired.

"Take it!" Siebold ordered, and Clawitzer's ended up using a move Ash knew all too well.

"Unbelievable, Siebold is using Ice Aqua Jet, a move that Ash famously developed himself!" The announcer exclaimed again. The crowd cheered, however Serena was not pleased, and her Pokemon, Manaphy, and other spectators noticed.

"No! No one will replicate Ash because he has something no one else has!" Serena asserted. "C'MON GANG! GO ASH!" She, her Pokemon, and Manaphy continued cheering.

"Nice to know you mastered Ice Aqua Jet, but I know its weakness!" Ash affirmed. "Crawdaunt, simply dodge it!" Crawdaunt got out of the way.

"Clawitzer, don't fall behind! LOOKOUT!" Siebold hollered, but Clawitzer couldn't steer since Ice Aqua Jet limited its movement, and Clawitzer crashed into a wall and fainted. Lots of ooohs echoed as the spectators heard a sickening crunch during the crash.

"Clawitzer is unable to battle! Crawdaunt wins! Siebold, your next Pokemon please." The crowd cheers again as Siebold recalls Clawitzer.

"Ash cleverly has Crawdaunt dodge leaving Clawitzer crashing into a wall. Siebold is down 0-2."

"Another savory battle awaits: Gyarados!" Siebold announces as his Gyarados appears.

 _"I'm so beat!"_ Crawdaunt panted.

"Okay Crawdaunt return!" Ash said and recalled Crawdaunt. "Snorlax, I choose you!" His Snorlax appeared and grumbled

"Ash switches out Crawdaunt and calls out Snorlax to go up against Siebold's Gyarados. Gyarados' Intimidate Ability lowers Snorlax's attack power." The announcer stated. "Prepare for a heavyweight battle!" The crowd cheered.

"Gyarados, use Hydro Pump!" Siebold ordered, and his Gyarados fires Hydro Pump.

"Snorlax, use Shockwave!" Ash commanded. Both attacks collided. Although Hydro Pump was powerful enough to hit Snorlax, Shockwave easily connected with Gyarados which was supereffective.

"Snorlax, use Rest!" Ash commanded, and Snorlax began to rest to recover some stamina.

"Now is our chance! Use Iron Tail until Snorlax can't battle!" Siebold commanded, and Gyarados viciously and mercilessly pummels Ash's sleeping Snorlax with Iron Tail.

"Use Sleep Talk!" Ash ordered quickly. Snorlax suddenly grabs the Gyarados by its tail, slams Gyarados on the surface, and then gives a Body Slam. Snorlax then wakes up.

"Sleep Talk resulted in Snorlax giving Gyarados a Body Slam." The announcer stated. "Now Snorlax is wide awake!"

"Use your tail to wrap him up!" Siebold ordered. Soon it turned into a wrestling match between Snorlax and Gyarados.

"Use Hyper Beam!" Both Ash and Siebold commanded. This resulted in a huge explosion and a double knockout.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers must send out their next Pokemon!" The Referee declared. Siebold recalled his Gyarados.

"You did well Snorlax." Ash complimented. "Take a good rest." Ash returned Snorlax.

"Staryu your savory battle awaits!" Siebold exclaimed as he brought out his Staryu.

"Roserade, I choose you!" Ash announces as Roserade appears.

"It's now Ash's Roserade vs. Siebold's Staryu with the score 3-1 Ash!" The announcer exclaimed to a cheery crowd packing into the Gold Stadium.

"Roserade, use Sludge Bomb!" Ash commanded as Roserade fired Sludge Bomb.

"Staryu dodge and use Ice Beam!" Siebold ordered and Staryu fires Ice Beam.

"Dodge it quick!" Ash ordered. Roserade dodged, but his leg gets partially frozen.

Back with Serena and company, Serena's White Flower Florges Asteria watched helplessly.

 _"Oh no! Roserade!"_ Asteria muttered worriedly seeing her boyfriend in pain.

"They will be fine Asteria. C'mon Ash and Roserade!" Serena and the rest of her company cheered vehemently as the battle raged on.

"Use Psyshock!" Siebold ordered, and Staryu directly hits Roserade with Psyshock which was supereffective.

 _"AARGH! So painful!"_ Roserade grunted.

"Stay strong and muster your best Leaf Storm!" Ash hollered. Roserade mustered his strongest Leaf Storm ever which was supereffective against Staryu.

"Roserade and Staryu are battling their hardest and are close to reaching their limits!" The announcer exclaimed as the cheers increased throughout the stadium.

"Use Psyshock full power!" Siebold commanded and Staryu fired.

"Use Solar Beam!" Ash ordered and Roserade quickly charged and fired. Both attacks resulted in a huge explosion. The smoke cleared and Staryu fainted while Roserade barely stood tall.

"Staryu is unable to battle!" The referee declared. "Roserade wins! Siebold, your next Pokemon please!" As Siebold recalls his Staryu, the crowd cheers loudly but not as passionately as Serena and company especially Asteria.

"Awesome Roserade!" Ash cheered. But it was all too soon to celebrate Roserade's win as he faints to everyone's surprise.

"Roserade is also unable to battle due to exhaustion!" The referee further declared. "Ash, your next Pokemon please!"

"Great job as always! Take a good rest." Ash said and recalled Roserade.

"The score is now 4-2 Ash!" The announcer proclaimed. "Siebold now has two Pokemon remaining!" The crowd cheers.

"Barbaracle, a savory battle awaits you!" Siebold announces and calls out his Barbaracle.

"Tauros, I choose you!" Ash exclaims and calls out Tauros who flared his nostrils ready to fight!

"It's Ash's Tauros against Siebold's Barbaracle!" The announcer exclaimed to an electrifying Gold Stadium crowd.

"Use Razor Shell!" Siebold commanded, and Barbaracle charges in with Razor Shell.

"Use Wild Charge!" Ash commanded and Tauros charges in with Wild Charge. Both Pokemon collided, but Tauros got the upperhand and hit Barbaracle which was supereffective. However, he got recoil damage.

"Quick, use Cross Chop!" Siebold ordered, and Barbaracle retaliated and struck Tauros with the supereffective move.

"Go and use Double Team and Zen Headbutt!" Ash commanded, and Tauros charged in again with the Double Team and Zen Headbutt combo attack.

"Use Stone Edge all around you to destroy them all and follow up with X-Scissor!" Siebold ordered. Barbaracle destroyed the clones with Stone Edge and clashed with Tauros.

"Don't give up! Keep pushing!" Ash hollered.

"Don't let up! Stay strong!" Siebold exclaimed. Both Tauros and Barbaracle gave it their all and knocked each other out with their moves colliding in an explosion.

"Tauros and Barbaracle are unable to battle!" The Referee declared amid an electrifying Gold Stadium crowd.

"Good job Tauros. Take a good rest." Ash said and recalled Tauros. Siebold recalled his Barbaracle.

"Another double knockout! The score is 5-3 Ash! Siebold is down to his last Pokemon!" The announcer exclaimed.

"Enough of the appetizers! I must deliver the main course! Blastoise!" Siebold shouted vehemently as his Blastoise makes an appearance.

 _"So he has a Blastoise which can Mega-Evolve?"_ Ash thinks through the Aura Network for his Pokemon to listen. _"Charizard, you ready to go down memory lane to that big battle with Gary during the Johto League?"_

 _"Oh yeah! Time to rock!"_ Charizard roared in the Aura Network.

"Charizard, I choose you!" Ash proudly declared as Charizard appears and roars much to the crowd's delight!

"GO ASH AND CHARIZARD!" Serena cheered passionately. Her Pokemon led by Charla and Manaphy cheered as well.

"This is an interesting choice Ash is making by having his Charizard take on Blastoise, clearly a type disadvantage!" The announcer comments as the cheers became even louder. "What is Ash's strategy with Charizard?"

"Use Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded, and Charizard fired Dragon Pulse.

"Use Hydro Cannon!" Siebold ordered, and Blastoise fired Hydro Cannon. Both moves exploded upon impact when they clashed.

"It is turning into another clash of heavyweights!" The announcer exclaimed as the pandemonium increases throughout the Gold Stadium.

"Time to spice up the main course!" Siebold exclaimed and touched his keystone. "Blastoise Mega-Evolve!" Bands of energy connect Siebold's Keystone with Blastoise's Mega Stone causing Mega Evolution. Siebold's Mega Blastoise appears!

"Buddy, let's show what we're about!" Ash asserts while Charizard grins. "Charizard, Mega-Evolve!" Ash touches his Mega Ring which connects with Charizard's Mega Stone. Soon, Charizard Mega-Evolved into Mega Charizard Y and then activates his Drought ability making the sun brighter and the heat more intensifying.

"It's a Mega Evolution showdown! Mega Charizard Y vs. Mega Blastoise!" The announcer yells while the pandemonium reached its peak.

"Now, use Hydro Cannon!" Siebold commands, and Mega Blastoise fires a more powerful Hydro Cannon.

"Charizard, fly up and dodge!" Ash commands, and Mega Charizard Y swiftly and expertly dodges.

"Use Dragon Pulse, Ice Beam, and Hydro Cannon!" Siebold commanded, and Mega Blastoise kept firing attack after attack.

"Keep dodging them Charizard!" Ash ordered as Mega Charizard Y kept dodging.

"Siebold and Mega Blastoise are unleashing a heavy arsenal of attacks while Ash and Mega Charizard Y have yet to make one move since Mega Evolution!" The announcer comments.

"It's go time!" Ash exclaims with a grin. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Mega Charizard Y grinned knowing Ash's strategy and burns the entire battlefield surrounding Mega Blastoise with molten rock, fire, and smoke.

"Use Hydro Cannon to cool off the field!" Siebold ordered. Mega Blastoise shoots Hydro Cannon sky high which then falls down to the burning battlefield. Upon impact, the arena gets covered in steam.

"The entire battlefield is hazy with the steam!" The announcer commented as the audience were anticipating something to happen.

"Blastoise, sense where Mega Charizard Y is and then use Hydro Cannon!" Siebold ordered, and Mega Blastoise watched carefully.

"Fly down, use Thunder Punch, grab him and fly up!" Ash commanded, and Mega Charizard Y swoops in, electrocutes Mega Blastoise, and flies up clutching Mega Blastoise earning gasps from the spectators.

"Blastoise, use Hydro Cannon point blank!" Siebold ordered drastically as Mega Blastoise readies Hydro Cannon!

"Quick, Seismic Toss!" Ash commanded, and Mega Charizard Y loops around and then slams Mega Blastoise hard onto the ground kicking up dust. When everything settles, Mega Blastoise reverts back to Blastoise and faints.

"Blastoise is unable to battle! Charizard wins!" The referee declared. "With Siebold out of Pokemon, the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!" The entire Gold Stadium's pandemonium explodes with lots of cheers. Ash defeated Siebold 6-3. Siebold recalled his Blastoise.

"Awesome job Charizard!" Ash exclaimed. Mega Charizard Y landed and reverted back to Charizard.

 _"Oh yeah!"_ Charizard roared and sent a victory Flamethrower high up in the sky. He, Ash, and Pikachu managed to spot Serena and her Pokemon and Manaphy all cheering their hearts out for them making them internally happy.

"ASH KETCHUM EARNS 3 POINTS TO TAKE THE LEAD IN THE GROUP B STANDINGS!" The announcer blared along with the cheers.

"Ash won! ASH WON!" Serena screams with happiness as she hugs her Pokemon and Manaphy who were cheering alongside her.

"Ash that was a fantastic battle. I can see all the strong bonds you share with your Pokemon." Siebold spoke discretely making his way to offer congrats. "Despite having a type disadvantage, you and Charizard have come through. It does bring back memories of me battling another trainer with a Mega Charizard X who did that as well."

 _"I think he's talking about Alain."_ Ash thinks in the Aura Network as all of his Pokemon listen in.

"Here's also another thing I give to my opponents who beat me in battle: you and your guests can eat for free at any of the restaurants in the world I own." Siebold declared. "Only a few have this honor and you earned it Ash."

"Wow thank you Siebold." Ash said. "Let's battle again the next time we meet." Siebold nodded and shook Ash's hand and left.

After healing his Pokemon, Ash, Pikachu, and Charizard met Serena, her Pokemon, and Manaphy outside the Gold Stadium. Charla went up and embraced Charizard for his victory.

"Ash, you did it!" Serena exclaimed and engulfed him in her tightest embrace yet with her Pokemon joining in.

"Papa is number one!" Manaphy chimes in cutely.

"Haha! Oh you!" Ash chuckled. Suddenly, Ash and company were disturbingly surrounded by fans and the media, and it turned into a frenzy causing a group of Officer Jennies to intervene.

"Alright! Break it up!" One of the Officer Jennies hollered while the other Officer Jennies had to separate the gathering crowd.

"Thank you Officer Jenny!" Ash replied while Officer Jenny nodded and saluted. "So shall we head back?" He asked his group, and they all nodded eagerly. Suddenly…

"Bullet Seed! Go!" A voice hollered, and Bullet Seed came out of nowhere. Ash and company plus the bystanders managed to dodge and see who initiated the attack.

"No way! That's Andy and his Shiftry from the Pokemon Ping Pong Tournament!" Serena exclaimed.

"Yeah I remember him. You and Ambipom beat him too Serena." Ash replied.

"Not only that, he's the reason I entered in your place! He was the one who gave you the black eye from then!" Serena exclaimed and Ash nodded.

Flint, Jasmine, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Hilbert, Hilda, Nate, Rosa, and Astrid arrived at the scene.

"Hey, are you two okay?" Flint asked.

"We heard some loud noises and wanted to check it out." Jasmine replied.

"Ash, are you hurt?" Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid asked at the same time.

"We're okay, but you won't believe what's going on." Serena replied and recapped everything from the first encounter at the Pokemon Ping Pong Tournament until the present.

"That Andy kid has got to be nuts!" Hilbert commented and several chuckles followed.

"Yeah, he's causing a ruckus that too in front of the police!" Nate added. "No wonder he's a jerk!"

"No one dares to hurt my Ash!" Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid vented at the same time earning lots of sweat-drops.

"Um I think Ash already has someone." Jasmine chimed in trying to suppress a giggle. Attention went back to the incident.

"So what if I did?" Andy retorted. "Here and now, I got a bone to pick with you, Pokemon Master wannabe!" He pointed at Ash

"Wannabe? Funny I've heard that one before. Did you copy that from Harley and Kenny who are coordinators and Rudy who is formerly an Orange Crew member?" Ash asked. "And on second thought, it looks like you're wearing the exact same outfit I'm wearing. Yep, you're a copycat trainer!" Turn out Andy is matching Ash up in terms of outfit.

"I'M NO COPYCAT!" Andy screamed. "I DON'T STEAL IDEAS! I JUST GIVE CREDIT TO IT! IT HELPS ME BECOME A BETTER TRAINER!"

"Really? You a big fan of me and you becoming a better trainer?" Ash asked while chuckling. "If you call yourself a big fan of me and call me a wannabe, does that make you a wannabe too?" Roars of laughter could be heard from all bystanders.

"I'M NO WANNABE!" Andy screamed again. "I'M THE GENUINE POKEMON MASTER, A TRUE CHAMPION! YOU'RE JUST A FLUKE ASH KETCHUM!"

"Yeah, more like the True Champion of screaming and whining. What an immature little kid!" Ash countered back which resulted in more laughter and guffaws.

"I'M NOT IMMATURE! I'M A STRONG MAN! A BIG BIG STRONG MAN!" Andy yelled again. "FINE LET'S SEE WHO IS MORE LEGIT! SHIFTRY ATTACK!" Shiftry springs into action and aims to attack Ash.

 _"Not on my watch!"_ Charizard roared. _"Eat my FLAMETHROWER!"_ Charizard burns Andy's Shiftry point-blank with Flamethrower and sends it back at Andy who also got burned.

"Thanks buddy!" Ash called out to Charizard who gave a thumbs up while everyone else cheered. When the smoke cleared, Andy was burned and stripped out of his 'Ash' outfit and was wearing his regular outfit: a pair of sneakers, a pair of blue jeans, a shirt with lots of skyscrapers depicting a huge city, and a cap with the number 96 on its front. But to everyone's surprise, Andy's Shiftry fainted, glowed, and reveal its true form.

"No wonder you really are a copycat." Ash said. "You got a Ditto posing as Pokemon you probably couldn't even catch on the go!" More laughter followed.

"THAT'S IT!" Andy yelled again. "KETCHUM, IF YOU DON'T WANT ME 'BORROWING' YOUR IDEAS OR GIVING YOU CREDIT TO IT, THEN JUST SAY SO DAMMIT!"

"Andy, you really need to grow up and work on that grammar." Ash replied. "And once you do that, then maybe you could 'borrow' my ideas and give me credit – perhaps without directing any flaming, whining, excessive demands, and repeat requests at me like the stupid little baby you really are." The laughter got so loud and out of control that even the Officer Jennies joined in the hubbub.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME ABOUT FLAMING, WHINING, EXCESSIVE DEMANDS, AND REPEAT REQUESTS?!" Andy vented with his tan face turning red in anger and with steam coming out of his ears and nose. "I'M NO STUPID BABY! I CHALLENGE YOU AND ALL OF YOUR POKEMON TO AN ALL OUT BATTLE ROYALE, KETCHUM!"

"Really, against all of my Pokemon?" Ash asked with a chuckle and grinned. "Alright gang! Let him have it!" Pikachu jumped off to join Charizard followed by the rest of Ash's Pokemon who were ready for a workout. All bystanders marveled seeing all of Ash's Pokemon.

"Ketchum you could do better yourself." Andy retorted. "I mean, why don't you have a Muk, Scrafty, Leavanny, and Seismitoad? Also that Pangoro should be with that chick Serena. And that Manaphy could be with someone more competent…oh I don't know…May Maple?" This caused lots of murmurs of confusion and outrage.

"Seriously? This guy is really out of his mind saying all that!" Marina exclaimed out of disbelief.

"That guy really needs a therapist." Jimmy added.

"Yeah what Jimmy says!" Vincent remarked.

"I wonder why the Officer Jennies are not going to apprehend him." Hilbert said.

"Perhaps they like to see the action too. Not all battles have to be stopped. Plus I think I'm going to enjoy seeing Ash putting that jerk in his place." Nate chimed in. The attention shifted back to Ash and Andy.

"So what about my Pokemon?" Ash asked back. "They are my best friends and partners! We've been through a lot together! And hey, didn't you want to battle? Send out your Pokemon already!"

"Impatient aren't we?" Andy retorted back. "Let's rumble!" To everyone's surprise, Andy calls out all of his Pokemon which seemingly matches Ash's.

"No kidding you really are a copycat having the same kind of Pokemon as I do, not to mention duplicates!" Ash exclaimed. "And ironically you also don't have a Muk, Scrafty, Leavanny, and Seismitoad! Now what's really your problem in not having those Pokemon eh? On second thought, aren't they all just a bunch of Ditto doing your dirty work?" The laughter seemingly reached its peak among the huge crowd now gathered to see this battle royale forming a huge semicircle behind Ash and company.

"AGAIN! I'M NO COPYCAT!" Andy screamed. "ATTACK NOW AND DON'T HOLD BACK!"

"Alright gang! Let's do this!" Ash asserted.

Soon the battle royale commenced, and the result was easily predictable. Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados, Gengar, Primeape, Magnezone, Dragonite, Tauros, Snorlax, Espeon, Feraligatr, Heracross, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Donphan, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Gallade, Glalie, Metagross, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Lucario, Garchomp, Roserade, Dusknoir, Zoroark, Samurott, Emboar, Volcarona, Gigalith, Krookodile, Rotom, Greninja, Talonflame, Dragalge, Hawlucha, Goodra, Noivern, Tyrantrum, Pangoro, Rapidash, Scolipede, Klefki, Aero, and Aegislash all routed their counterparts and the multiple clones of themselves without the need for Mega Evolution or even Greninja transforming into Ash-Greninja.

"Whoo hoo! Go Ash go!" Hilda began cheering.

"No Hilda, I'm his cheerleader! You can do it Ash!" Rosa intervened and began cheering.

"Butt out you two! Leave the cheering to me! Ash beat that jerk up!" Astrid shouts. But their cheering was all in vain as Serena and her Pokemon cheered the loudest.

"ASH! ASH! YOU'RE THE ONE! NOBODY CAN DO IT JUST LIKE YOU!" Serena chanted while doing her cheerleading with all of her Pokemon plus Manaphy participating. Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard, Medicham, Ninetales, Delphox, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, Asteria, Lady Goth, Gorebyss, Charla, and Skye cheered vehemently for Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, Greninja, Venusaur, Noctowl, Gyarados, Staraptor, Roserade, Aegislash, Dragalge, Charizard, and Aero respectively as they battled and won. Lapras cheered her heart out for Samurott hoping that he hears her, and Ambipom cheered and kept her eyes glued to Infernape out of attraction. The rest of the crowd also cheered and marveled at the battling.

"They're all just Ditto?!" Flint asked out of disbelief. "Ash is right! This guy is starting to bug me!" Everyone in the crowd had the same thought as the pile of fainted Ditto starts to increase in size.

"Alright!" Ash cheered as his Pokemon celebrated their victory. "Hey Cosmoenix what's up?" Everyone looked at Cosmoenix.

 _"It seems my potential counterparts are having trouble turning into me."_ Cosmoenix replied in the Aura Network with a sweat-drop.

"No! NO! NO!" Andy screamed again. "WHY AREN'T THESE FIVE DITTO EVEN TRANSFORMING INTO YOUR DAMNED COSMOENIX?!" All eyes stared at the five struggling Ditto.

"See what happens when you cheat and copy others?" Ash asked. "You get exposed! Just give up already and get lost!"

"NEVER!" Andy hollered. "YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT KETCHUM!"

"Man talk about garish!" Jasmine commented. "This guy really is the worst trainer in the world!"

"NO! I'M THE BEST AND STRONGEST POKEMON MASTER THE WORLD HAS YET TO SEE!" Andy screamed again. "YOU KNOW HOW YOU CAN BE A POKEMON MASTER? YOU NEED TO HAVE INFINITE NUMBER OF POKEMON! YES EVERY SINGLE ONE! ALSO YOU NEED TO STORE ALL OF YOUR POKEMON AT EVERY SINGLE LOCATION: ALL THE INFINITE LABS, INFINTE PC's, INFINITE STORAGE CENTERS, INFINITE POKEMON CENTERS, INFINITE POKEMON RANCHES, INFINITE PLACES THAT TRAIN POKEMON, AND IN ALL THE INFINITE UNIVERSES OUT THERE! I HAVE ALL OF THAT WHICH IS WHY I AM THE GREATEST POKEMON MASTER, AND YOU ARE JUST A WANNABE!"

"This Andy guy is so full of wack!" Vincent commented, and many nods followed.

"Yeah yeah! We've heard that before Andy." Ash retorted. "No wonder you have 'infinite' Pokemon because they're all just a bunch of Ditto. And you having those Ditto says so much about who you are: a copycat and a whiny baby! Also, infinite is not a number! You really need to go back and learn your ABCs and your numbers!"

"AARRGH! I'M NO COPYCAT AND WHINY BABY!" Andy screamed and predictably called out more Ditto than anyone could count. "EVERYONE TRANSFORM INTO ALL THE LEGENDARY POKEMON IN THE WORLD AND BLAST KETCHUM INTO PIECES!" In front of everyone's eyes, Andy's seemingly large army of Ditto transformed into every single Legendary Pokemon and Mythical Pokemon anyone could think of.

"Alright Cosmoenix, it's showtime!" Ash asserted and Cosmoenix nodded. They both chanted in the Aura Network. _"ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!"_ Cosmoenix began to glow brightly as his and Ash's minds synced together. Soon Cosmoenix went through some physical transformation, and everyone marveled at it.

"N-n-no way!" Andy stammered out of fear. "W-w-what just happened?"

"Hey, it's just like Ash's Greninja how he fuses with Ash to look and resemble him, but now it's his Cosmoenix doing it!" Jimmy exclaimed. "It's Ash-Cosmoenix!"

"YEAH! ASH-COSMOENIX FOR THE WIN!" Serena cheered along with her Pokemon. The crowd gave the loudest cheers.

"Alright our training of our fusion has paid off! Nice job!" Ash complimented and Cosmoenix now in Ash-Cosmoenix form chuckled out of modesty.

"I DON'T CARE IF THAT COSMOENIX HAS PAINTED YOUR DAMN FACE ON HIS KETCHUM!" Andy screamed. "ALL OF YOU ATTACK!"

"Let's do this! Use Multiply!" Ash commanded, and Ash-Cosmoenix multiplied into many copies of himself.

"Wow, this is like Indigo Plateau 2.0!" Marina commented.

"GO ASH AND ASH-COSMOENIX!" Serena cheered along with her Pokemon, Manaphy, and Ash's Pokemon. The pandemonium exceeded that of Ash's match against Siebold.

"Let's give everything we got!" Ash boldly commanded.

 _"Now have a taste of my moves!"_ Cosmoenix muttered. _"NEBULA NOX, AURA BURST, PHOENIX STORM, KUIPER SHOWER, CELESTIAL TREMOR, SOLAR FLARE, PHOTOSYNTHESTRIKE, RAINBOW CANNON, ELECTRON BLITZ, CRYSTAL ENERGY, CORIOLIS STREAM, LUSTER BLADE, DARK VORTEX, SHADOW WARP, X-RAY LASER, MYSTIC FORCE, PIXIL BEAM, PHOTON BLAST, ASTRO PURGE!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix and his copies unleashed the full arsenal of attacks and selectively made them supereffective and strong against Andy's Pokemon which reverted back to the army of Ditto upon fainting. Officer Jenny then stepped in.

"Andy, or I should say your real name, Andarooka Exzaivee Maartenee, with origins from Unova, born in Alamo City in Unova and currently reside in Windmee Town in Unova. You are under arrest of causing major disturbance in a public area and exceeding the number of Pokemon on hand for just a beginning trainer!" Officer Jenny decreed. "We ask that you put your hands up in the air and surrender!"

"NEVER!" Andy screamed again. "ASH KETCHUM IS THE COPYCAT AND WANNABE, AND I'LL PROVE IT TO YOU!" He sends more Ditto out to attack Ash.

"Enough is enough!" Ash exclaimed. "Cosmoenix, use Photon Blast!" Cosmoenix fired an energy beam of pure white light and sent Andy and his hundreds, maybe thousands, of his fainted Ditto flying very high.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF!" Andy screamed a very familiar phrase, and he and his huge army of Ditto screamed and disappeared into the evening sky with a twinkle.

"Oh c'mon did he just copied that line from Team Rocket?" Ash asked while facepalming as laughter followed.

Meanwhile, the said Team Rocket Trio were flying in the Meowth hot-air balloon under the darkening evening skies high above Goldenrod City still tracking down Ash and company.

"It really has been a while since we've seen the twerps though the Boss has said they have caused trouble for Team Rocket's plans!" Jessie commented.

"You're right. They have been more elusive and hard to get to!" James added.

"And we still got to capture that Pikachu and keep tabs on them twoips as the Boss orders!" Meowth stressed and then Wobbuffet chimes and salutes. "Hey you hear that?" The villains listened in.

"It sounds like a brat screaming about blast offs!" Jessie said.

"You're right! Look!" James exclaimed and pointed to a kid with his army of Ditto flying in the air towards the Meowth hot-air balloon. That kid was none other than Andy.

"Hey! Since when did that twoip can blast off and use our catchphrase when we blast off?" Meowth asked while Wobbuffet just saluted. "Uh oh! INCOMING!"

"LOOOK OOUUUT!" Andy screamed as he and his army of Ditto crashed into the Team Rocket balloon causing it to explode sending everyone blasting off.

"HOW DARE WE GET BLASTING OFF BY A BLASTING OFF TWERP?!" Jessie screams.

"I'LL CALL A LAWYER AND SUE THAT COPYCAT!" James piped.

"HEY! WE'RE THE BAD GUYS AND CANNOT CALL LAWYERS!" Meowth yells.

"BLASTING OFF IS TRADEMARKED UNDER TEAM ROCKET!" The Team Rocket Trio and Wobbuffet scream and disappear with a twinkle in the starry sky.

"I'M NO COPYCAT!" Andy screams once again as he and his huge army of Ditto screamed and disappeared into the starry sky with a twinkle.

Meanwhile, Ash and his Pokemon were all relishing from their greatest lopsided Pokemon battle win ever.

"Wow, Andy and his Ditto are flying very far!" Ash commented while Serena and her Pokemon giggle.

"Man, Ash we were going to arrest that guy." Officer Jenny said. "Oh well, we'll put out a warrant and notify all police stations worldwide. Now break it up! Show is over!" Soon the crowd dispersed.

"Ash, the next time I see that Andy kid, I'm going to bust his Pokeballs for you sweety!" Hilda said sweetly while blushing.

"No I will!" Rosa chimed in trying to block Hilda.

"No I will!" Astrid joined in making this a three-way argument while everyone had sweat-drops. Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon including Manaphy waved goodnight to their friends and snuck back to the hotel to have dinner and rest for the next days' worth of battles.

Ash and Serena were in bed after tucking their Pokemon and Manaphy to sleep.

"You were so awesome today Ash." Serena said dreamily.

"You were awesome too." Ash said making Serena blush furiously. "Well it has been a long day."

"Yeah, goodnight Ash. Love you." Serena whispered.

"Love you too Serena." Ash whispered back, and he and Serena shared a long kiss, wrapped themselves under the bedcovers to keep warm, and dozed off in their sleep.


	13. Shurikening for Gold

November 7, 2012

Ash, Serena, and their big family woke up, ate breakfast, and arrived back at the PWT-Johto site.

"You are so pumped Ash!" Serena complimented as Ash looked at the schedule for his next matchup.

"Oh yes! Yesterday's 'workout' sure did the trick!" Ash replied. Pikachu squealed in agreement while Serena and Chupi giggled knowing exactly what 'workout' Ash talked about. Manaphy then jumped from Serena's arms on top of Ash's head.

"Papa win! Papa strong!" Manaphy declared. Ash gently pets Manaphy as Serena stares fondly at the interaction.

"Yeah let's get this show on the road!" Ash declared.

In the Silver Stadium, Ash took on Kanto Elite Four Member and Ice-Type Specialist Prima Kanna as his second opponent in the PWT-Johto Major Round-Robin Group stage, and he prevailed despite the odds.

"What an upset! Ash defeats Prima 6-4 becoming one of the few trainers to beat her on an Ice battlefield which she battles the best!" The Announcer declared to an electrifying audience in the Silver Stadium. The stadium's video screen showed highlights of the battle: Torkoal, Gigalith, Dusknoir, and Pangoro drawing with Prima's Walrein, Cryogonal, Weavile, and Cloyster respectively; and Samurott and Mega Tyranitar defeating Prima's Avalugg and Mega Abomasnow respectively.

"OH YEAH!" Ash cheered while Pikachu and his Pokemon celebrated.

"YAY ASH!" Serena cheered along with her Pokemon in the bleachers.

November 8, 2012

Ash made it to the Crystal Stadium for his next match against his opponent Eusine Eugine, and…

"Ash continues his winning streak with the 6-2 victory over Eusine in the Skyskraper Field!" The Announcer declares to another electrifying crowd in the Crystal Stadium. The stadium's video screen showed highlights of the battle: Typhlosion and Hawlucha drawing with Eusine's Girafarig and Sableye respectively; and Espeon, Lucario, Aegislash, and Latios defeating Eusine's Liepard, Alakazam, Metagross, and Mega Gengar respectively. The cheers were deafening, but Serena and her Pokemon went above and beyond.

November 9, 2012

Before his final Group B match in the Heart&Soul Stadium, Ash and Serena were hanging out with Flint, Jasmine, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Kris, Hilbert, and Nate. Ash then gets a surprise visit from his opponent Rosa followed by Hilda and Astrid

"So Ashy, don't forget about our deal! A win for me means a date for just the two of us!" Rosa declares with a sing-song voice and giggles. However, Hilda and Astrid came over and intervened again.

"Hah! You won't last for a bit Rosa!" Hilda scoffed. "I bet my pokedollars that would come true!"

"Yep, and I've already won my Group so it's a sure guarantee that I'll get to my Ash first!" Astrid piped and winked at Ash flirtingly making Serena disgusted. Then Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid argued among themselves.

"Can't those three just stop?" Serena asked with disbelief. Even Manaphy grew annoyed by the regular bickering among the three women.

"I second that question too." Marina whispered as everyone else nodded.

"Either way Rosa, I'm not going to lose!" Ash asserted and Pikachu squealed in agreement.

Soon the match between Ash and Rosa got underway in the Heart&Soul Stadium.

"Welcome to the Heart&Soul Stadium for a Group B round robin matchup!" The announcer declared amid an electrifying crowd in the Heart&Soul Stadium. "Our two combatants: from Aspertia City in Unova, Elite Trainer Rosa Mia; and from Pallet Town in Kanto, Elite Trainer Ash Ketchum! Both are currently tied first in Group B, and this match will decide which one of the two will win Group B and move on to the next stage of the PWT-Johto Major!" More cheers followed. Ash with Pikachu, and Rosa took their places.

"The match will occur on… the Grass field!" The announcer declared as the battlefield changes before everyone's eyes to a grass patch. A Referee arrives.

"The match between Ash and Rosa is about to begin." The Referee stated. "Each trainer is allowed up to 6 Pokemon and can make exchanges during battle. When all 6 of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle, the match is over." Ash and Rosa nodded to the Referee who continued. "Now send out your first Pokemon if you please!"

"Volcarona, I choose you!" Ash commanded and sent out Volcarona.

 _Finally I get to face Ash after all this time!_ Rosa thought giddly. _Oooh and if I win, I just can't wait for our date tonight and whatever comes after that! Ash you will be mine!_

Rosa's fantasies began to play out in her head.

** Rosa's fantasies**

During the date, Ash gently grasps Rosa's hand.

"Rosa, I realized that I have to journey with you to become a Pokemon Master." Ash stated. "Will you please help me achieve my dream?"

"Of course I will help you all the way Ash!" Rosa replied softly and gently clutched his hand. Upon clutching his hand, Rosa blushes furiously.

Years later, Ash stands on the podium along with all of his Pokemon holding the Pokken World Cup Trophy.

"GIVE IT UP FOR ASH KETCHUM, THE WORLD'S NEWEST POKEMON MASTER!" The Announcer bellowed in the microphone as the stadium exploded with cheers.

"Ash you did it!" Rosa squealed as she ran up to him. Ash quickly hands the trophy to his Pokemon and sweeps Rosa off her feet bridal-style and locks his lips with hers making her blush, and Rosa returned the blissful kiss while the crowd cheered even louder seeing Ash giving Rosa the victory kiss befitting of a Pokemon Master.

Several months later, Ash and Rosa are at the altar with their friends, family, and Pokemon all watching the day that they tie the knot. After Ash and Rosa exchange their vows, the priest cleared his throat.

"With the blessings of our great deity Arceus, I declare them husband and wife." The priest stated. "You may now kiss the bride." Ash slowly lifted the veil while Rosa brought him closer. Then, they locked lips in a passionate kiss while their friends, family, and Pokemon all cheered them on.

Later at a villa in a beach resort they rented for their honeymoon, Ash and Rosa were in their room staring at each other.

"Ashy, I need you" Rosa said seductively. Then Ash and Rosa pulled each other into a fierce Kalosan kiss and began making love. Outside, Ash's and Rosa's Pokemon stare amused at the patio window seeing the silhouettes of their trainers doing their make-out session. It seems Rosa wrapped her legs around Ash's waist and her arms around his shoulders while he used his hands to support her by her rear end. As Rosa pushed her rear end down on to Ash's midsection, Ash thrust his midsection up into Rosa's rear. At the moment, Rosa moans out of pleasure loud enough for the Pokemon outside to hear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YES! YES! I..LOVE..YOU..ASH..KETCHUM! YEEEAAAAAAAAH!" Rosa screamed out of pure delight and ecstacy as she and Ash continued their intercourse.

** End Rosa's fantasies**

Before her fantasies got naughtier and dirtier, Rosa had to pull out of them as the Referee yelled at her repeatedly.

"Rosa, send your Pokemon out!" The Referee yelled. Rosa was flustered and blushed heavily out of embarrassment.

"Ahh! I'm sorry! Audino go!" Rosa hastely called out Audino.

"It's Rosa's Audino vs. Ash's Volcarona!" The announcer comments amid the cheering crowd.

"Ash vs. Rosa! Let the battle begin!" The Referee declared and the crowd cheered.

Soon after sometime, Ash and Volcarona had the finishing move.

"Volcarona, Fiery Dance go!" Ash commanded, and Volcarona used Fiery Dance and engulfed Rosa's Audino in a fire wheel causing it to faint.

"Audino is unable to battle and Volcarona wins!" The Referee declared. "Rosa, send out your next Pokemon!" The crowd cheered. Ash has a 1-0 lead.

"Audino, return! You did great." Rosa muttered and returned Audino. "Starmie go!" Rosa called out her Starmie.

The battle resumed, and Volcarona's Signal Beam and Starmie's Hydro Pump collided in a huge explosion resulting in a double knockout.

"Both Volcarona and Starmie are unable to battle!" The Referee proclaimed. "Trainers send out your next Pokemon."

"Starmie, good try and come back!" Rosa commanded. _Calm down Rosa. You got this!_ "Haxorus go!" Rosa called out her powerful Haxorus.

"Volcarona you deserve a good rest." Ash said and recalled Volcarona and grinned. "That Haxorus is strong, but we'll fight harder! Greninja I choose you!" Ash spiritedly calls out his Greninja whose appearance got the spectators cheering wildly, especially Serena, Delphox, and the rest of her cheering squad.

"Rosa's Haxorus will face Ash's famous and formidable Greninja!" The Announcer stated and the battle resumed with the frenzied crowd.

"Haxorus, Dragon Pulse!" Rosa commanded quickly, and Haxorus' Dragon Pulse hits Greninja who brushed off the attack.

"Hang in there!" Ash exclaimed.

"Haxorus, Draco Meteor go!" Rosa ordered, and Haxorus fired Draco Meteor. As Draco Meteor closed in on Greninja, he and Ash grinned.

 _"We'll get stronger! STRONGER! HERE WE GOOOO!"_ Ash and Greninja chanted together. Greninja rushes into the fray, transforms into Ash-Greninja still with the veil of water around his body, and dodges Draco Meteor completely. Then he jumps up high in the air with the water veil converging into a giant water shuriken on his back. The audience went wild!

"UNBELIEVABLE! ASH-GRENINJA COMPLETELY DODGES DRACO METEOR AND IS SPORTING A POWERFUL WATER SHURIKEN ON HIS BACK!" The Announcer screams excitedly with the audience cheering like never before.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken! Full Power!" Ash commanded, and Ash-Greninja grabs the giant water shuriken on his back and hurls it. The giant Water Shuriken instantly sends Haxorus skidding and crashing into the wall all knocked out. The crowd continues going wild seeing the strength of Ash-Greninja.

"Haxorus is unable to battle! Greninja wins!" The Referee declared. "Rosa, send out your next Pokemon!" Rosa returns her Haxorus.

"That Water Shuriken was a whopping strong one to defeat Haxorus giving Ash a 3-1 lead over Rosa!" The Announcer commented. "What will Rosa do next?"

"Lopunny go!" Rosa exclaims and sends her Lopunny out which has its Mega Stone. Rosa revealed her own Mega Bracelet. "Lopunny, let's do this! Mega Evolve!" Soon Rosa Mega-Evolved Lopunny into Mega Lopunny.

"Rosa's Mega Lopunny goes up against Ash-Greninja!" The Announcer continued and the battle resumed. Both Ash-Greninja and Mega Lopunny traded attacks and hits which made this an even match, and Ash beared through Ash-Greninja's pain.

"Lopunny, use Close Combat!" Rosa commanded.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" Ash countered. Mega Lopunny and Ash-Greninja countered blow after blow, strike after strike. Eventually, Ash-Greninja broke through and landed the supereffective hit sending Mega Lopunny skidding backwards and forcing it to take a knee. Ash-Greninja flexed his muscles increasing the size and sharpness of the giant water shuriken on his back.

"Now use Double Team!" Ash commanded, and Ash-Greninja leaped high up into the air and duplicated into multiple copies. "Get ready for this Rosa! We'll show you what we got! Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" Ash-Greninja pulls his giant Water Shuriken and absorbed his copies into it making it way larger and more powerful, and he hurls it toward Mega Lopunny.

"LOPUNNY, USE HYPER BEAM!" Rosa screeched emotionally with tears as Mega Lopunny fired Hyper Beam, but the mega-sized Water Shuriken broke through Hyper Beam and engulfs Mega Lopunny in an explosion causing it to revert and faint.

"Lopunny is unable to battle! Greninja wins!" The Referee declared to an already hyperactive frenzied audience as Rosa recalls her Lopunny.

"WHAT A FINISHING MOVE! THAT IS PERHAPS THE MOST POWERFUL WATER SHURIKEN SEEN YET!" The Announcer comments excitedly along with the cheering spectators.

 _Ash-Greninja is just amazing…as amazing as you are Ash!_ Rosa thought. "Mawile go!" Rosa calls out her Mawile which also has a Mega Stone. "Mawile, together! Mega Evolve!" Just like her Lopunny, Mawile Mega-Evolves into Mega Mawile.

"Rosa goes in with her Mega Mawile against Ash-Greninja to hopefully climb back into this match! By now Ash-Greninja must have taken some hits from the previous battles. What is Ash's next step?" Ash-Greninja and Ash nodded to each other, and then Ash-Greninja reverted back to Greninja.

"Greninja, return and rest!" Ash called out to Greninja and recalls him much to everyone's surprise.

"Now what is Ash up this time?" The Announcer inquired. Ash grinned, and all of his Pokemon knew what is up next.

"Alright! Time to shine because I choose you!" Ash boldly declared, and …

"ASH SENDS OUT HIS COSMOENIX FOR BATTLE!" The Announcer booms into the mic sending the entire stadium into another giant standing ovation as Cosmoenix appears in a bright flash of light from his pokeball.

 _Although I am losing, I can't help but admire you Ash._ Rosa thought while having a slight blush. The battle resumed.

"Mawile, let's go for broke! Use Moon Blast!" Rosa commanded, and Mega Mawile fires Moon Blast.

"Use Astro Purge!" Ash ordered, and Cosmoenix fires Astro Purge which overwhelmed Moon Blast and struck Mega Mawile.

"Quick! Use Solar Flare!" Ash commanded, and Cosmoenix completely engulfs Mega Mawile in a raging inferno causing it to revert and faint.

"Mawile is unable to battle! Cosmoenix wins!" The Referee declared amid the cheering spectators. "Rosa, your final Pokemon please!"

"Braviary go!" Rosa calls out Braviary.

"Rosa's last Pokemon is Braviary who will go up against Cosmoenix!" The Announcer stated, and the battle resumed.

"Braviary use Air Slash!" Rosa commanded, and Braviary fires multiple razor sharp bursts of air at Cosmoenix.

"Quickly dodge!" Ash ordered. Cosmoenix kept dodging and eventually got hit.

"Cosmoenix got hit!" The Announcer comments. "But Cosmoenix seems to be fine!"

"Let's really shine together!" Ash asserted. _"STRONGER AS ONE!"_ He and Cosmoenix chanted. Just like Greninja, Cosmoenix transformed into Ash-Cosmoenix increasing his radiance and power causing another huge ovation throughout the stadium.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! COSMOENIX CAN TRANSFORM AS WELL!? LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ASH KETCHUM HAS BROUGHT THE HEART AND SOUL OF HIS POKEMON HERE AT THE HEART&SOUL STADIUM!" The Announcer screamed beyond his wildest dreams as the pandemonium went off the charts.

"NOW! USE ELECTRON BLITZ!" Ash commanded, and Ash-Cosmoenix traps Braviary in a devastating electric field. Braviary falls down knocked out.

"Braviary is unable to battle! Cosmoenix wins!" The Referee declared. "With Rosa out of Pokemon, the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum!" The crowd cheered wildly though not as spiritedly as Serena and company. Ash defeats Rosa 6-1.

"ASTOUNDING! ASH KETCHUM SECURES GROUP B'S TOP SPOT!" The Announcer declared to the electrifying crowd of the stadium.

Later that evening, Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon were in the main stadium lobby with all the competitors and spectators watching the PWT-Johto coverage. Soon Flint, Jasmine, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Kris, Hilbert, and Nate joined.

"The Group Stage is now concluded. Out of the 40 competitors, the eight trainers who have won their Groups are moving into the elimination rounds!" The Announcer spoke in the broadcast. "Here they are on the screen!"

The program then listed the trainers who won their Groups.

Group A: Elite Trainer Jimmy Gold

Group B: Elite Trainer Ash Ketchum

Group C: Sinnoh Elite Four Flint Ferno

Group D: Johto Elite Four Kris Bleu

Group E: Elite Trainer Brendan Yuki

Group F: Elite Trainer Astrid Star

Group G: Kalos Elite Four Drasna Dracaena

Group H: Elite Trainer Hilda White

"And now the PWT-Johto Quarterfinals will begin tomorrow, and the match pairings have been decided randomly by computer! All matches from now on will be in the main stadium!" The Announcer continued and then the following match pairings appeared on the screen: Jimmy Gold vs. Astrid Star; Ash Ketchum vs. Drasna Dracaena; Kris Bleu vs. Brendan Yuki; Flint Ferno vs. Hilda White.

After spending time with their fellow friends and competitors and breaking up another recurring tussle among Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid, Ash and company settled down for the day and rested for the days and battles ahead.

November 10, 2012

In the main stadium, Ash took on Drasna of the Kalos Elite Four whose specialty is Dragon-Type Pokemon. Ash sized up with Drasna by countering her Dragon-Types with his Dragon-Types, and the result: Ash won 6-4. Ash's Noivern drew with Drasna's Noivern, Ash's Dragalge drew with Drasna's Dragalge, Ash's Goodra defeated Drasna's Druddigon, Ash's Tyrantrum drew with Drasna's Kingdra, Ash's Dragonite drew with Drasna's Hydreigon, and Ash's Mega Garchomp defeated Drasna's Mega Salamance.

Kris defeated Brendan 6-5, Flint defeated Hilda 6-3, and Jimmy defeated Astrid 6-5. The computer randomly decided the Semifinal matchups as well: Ash Ketchum vs. Kris Bleu, and Jimmy Gold vs. Flint Ferno.

November 11, 2012

Flint defeated Jimmy Gold 6-4 securing a berth in the Finals.

Kris being the strongest of Johto's Elite Four, got the home advantage, but Ash and his Pokemon were determined to give their all and win. With that determination, Ash defeated Kris 6-4. Ash's Mega Pidgeot drew with Kris' Mega Audino, Talonflame drew with Kris' Slaking, Ash's Zoroark defeated Kris' Exploud, Ash's Mega Blastoise drew with Kris' Mega Kangaskhan, Ash's Gliscor drew with Kris' Swellow, and Ash's Gengar defeated Kris' Ursaring.

With this win, Ash advances to the PWT-Johto Finals where he would face Flint. Now, Ash and his friends and tournament rivals met up that evening outside the main stadium.

"So Flint, it's you and me." Ash declared.

"Yeah, I've been itching for us to battle." Flint replied with a grin. "Of course, it won't end like our last battle."

"Sure it won't because I'm going to win!" Ash asserted while Pikachu squealed in agreement.

"Dudes, your match is tomorrow." Nate piped in.

"So cool it." Vincent added. "It's not like it starts now right?" Serena and Jasmine could not suppress their giggles seeing their boyfriends all heated up for battle while the rest of the group shook heads.

"Yeah let's settle this tomorrow in the Finals." Flint decided and extended his hand to Ash.

"Yep, and it's going to be fun." Ash replied and shook Flint's hand. Soon Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon parted ways and headed back to the hotel.

Later that night after dinner, Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon were in the Aura Network courtesy of Lucario and Medicham, and Ash led the pep talk for the PWT-Johto finals.

 _"Tomorrow we're taking on Flint, and he is really good."_ Ash stated while everyone nodded in agreement. _"I know it is quite difficult figuring out how to counter his strategies, not to mention knowing which one of you I should send you out for battle. I know all of you want a shot, but it was difficult on me figuring out who to pick."_

 _"Aww Gyarados, I know you like battling and that you didn't get a chance."_ Milotic commented while wrapping herself around Gyarados to comfort him.

 _"Nah no hard feelings; I'll definitely battle next time. It's no surprise since we are a huge team and family."_ Gyarados piped in positively bringing a radiant smile on Milotic as well as everyone else.

 _"Yeah for sure Gyarados will battle next time. I know I can count on you as I do for the gang."_ Ash said proudly.

 _"No matter what you decide, you know we will support you Ash, always have and always will."_ Serena added sweetly with a smile making Ash feeling warm inside. _"So Ash, have you figured out who you want to battle with?"_

 _"No doubt Pikachu and Greninja are raring to go."_ Ash stated confidently as Chupi nuzzles Pikachu while Delphox soothes Greninja with her Heal Pulse. _"Primeape and Espeon are no doubt pumped up for this."_ Primeape was busy flexing his muscles and doing some practice boxing. Espeon slept peacefully while Sylveon affectionately wrapped herself and her feelers around him.

 _"That's already four I counted. You need two more."_ Serena giggled teasingly while blushing.

 _"I can't forget Floatzel and Infernape. I know they want another shot at Flint."_ Ash stated as Floatzel nodded proudly. _"I also know Infernape would love to have another go against Flint's Infernape."_ Infernape nodded affirmatively while Ambipom stare at him with awe.

 _"Then we all need our rest."_ Serena added and kissed Ash.

 _"Papa will win."_ Manaphy squeaked and Ash caresses the young Prince of Samiya. Soon Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon all went to sleep.

November 12, 2012

Fireworks exploded high above the main stadium as the thousands of spectators filled it beyond capacity to watch the PWT-Johto Finals match. Serena, her Pokemon, and Manaphy found a good spot to watch the action, and they were all in cheerleader outfits. Soon Jasmine, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Kris, Hilbert, Nate, Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid joined them.

"It's going to be one fiery hot match, but regardless of the outcome, let's enjoy it Serena. No hard feelings either way." Jasmine said to Serena.

"Yes Jasmine I agree. I know Flint is experienced and it may be Ash's debut, but I know that Ash will win and I'll cheer all the way for him!" Serena declared.

"I'm not surprised by that." Jasmine said with a smile. "But Flint will win it because he always gives his all."

"The match could go either way." Jimmy stated while Marina, Vincent, Kris, Hilbert, and Nate nodded in agreement.

"Either way, my Ash will never lose!" Hilda asserted.

"No! Ash is mine!" Rosa countered.

"No! He belongs with me!" Astrid piped in. Another scuffle among those three women started again.

"Can't you three realize he is never yours to begin with!?" Kris shrieked. "Pipe it down and watch the match because Ash already has his official cheering squad!" Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid pouted. Soon the Announcer began his commentary and the pandemonium of the stadium erupted into cheers. The match got broadcasted globally, and Ash's family, friends, and rivals watched from many parts of the world.

"Welcome to the Main Stadium for the Finals of the Pokemon World Tournament – Johto Major here in Goldenrod City!" The announcer declared amid an electrifying crowd in the Main Stadium. "On the west side is the decorated member of the Sinnoh Elite Four, Fire-Type Specialist, the recent winner of the PWT-Hoenn Major, Flint Ferno! On the east side is the sensational Elite Trainer whose accomplishments are too many to name, whose battling style can be as unpredictable as ever, whose Pokemon line-up has always brought finesse! He is the Pride of Pallet Town, the Hero of Kanto, he is Ash Ketchum!" More cheers followed. Ash with Pikachu, and Flint took their places.

"The match will occur on… a Mountainous Terrain!" The announcer declared. The battlefield changes before everyone's eyes to rolling mountains with giant boulders. A Referee arrives.

"The match between Ash and Flint is about to begin." The Referee stated. "Each trainer is allowed up to 6 Pokemon and can make exchanges during battle. When all 6 of one side's Pokemon are unable to battle, the match is over." Ash and Flint nodded to the Referee who continued. "Now send out your first Pokemon if you please!"

"Here we go Flareon!" Flint declared. His Flareon appeared and growled ready for battle.

"In that case, Espeon I choose you!" Ash responded, and Espeon appeared and took his battle stance.

"It's a battle of the Eeveelutions! Flint's Flareon goes up against Ash's Espeon!" The Announcer comments as the crowd cheers excitedly. Serena's Sylveon began cheering excitedly for Espeon.

"Ash vs. Flint! Battle begin!" The Referee said, and the battle got underway.

"We'll go first! Espeon, use Shadow Ball!" Ash ordered, and Espeon fired Shadow Ball.

"Deflect it with Iron Tail!" Flint commanded, and Flareon sent Shadow Ball back with Iron Tail.

"Dodge it and get in there with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded, and Espeon dodged his deflected Shadow Ball and tried hitting Flareon with Iron Tail.

"Dodge it!" Flint simply ordered, and Flareon kept dodging without taking damage! Espeon kept missing and scattered some broken small rocks that gave Ash an idea.

"Quick, use Psychic!" _"Psychic on the rocks!"_ Ash added via Aura, and Espeon's Psychic sent the rocks aiming for Flareon like missiles.

"Use Dig to dodge!" Flint ordered, and Flareon burrowed in the ground to avoid Espeon's Psychic-infused rocky barrage.

"Iron Tail on the ground!" Ash ordered, and Espeon slammed Iron Tail on the ground causing Flareon to shoot out from the ground high up clearly in pain. "Use Dig and strike Flareon where it lands!"

"Flareon hang on and use Flare Blitz where Espeon resurfaces!" Both Espeon and Flareon executed said attacks and collided in an explosion that sent them back. However, Flareon recovered quickly.

"Flareon, Flare Blitz now!" Flint commanded, and Flareon strikes Espeon dealing more damage!

"Espeon, you okay?" Ash asked.

 _"I am light as rain Ash!"_ Espeon asserted while getting up slowly.

"Flareon, keep going with Flamethrower!" Flint ordered, and Flareon fires Flamethrower.

"Use Psychic!" _"Send Flamethrower back and then go underground!"_ Ash added via Aura, and Espeon sent Flamethrower back with Psychic. The combo attack hits Flareon who did not take damage and instead regained health.

"When Flareon gets hit by Fire-Type moves, he recovers some health with Flash Fire!" Flint said with a grin and Flareon nodded.

"Course I knew that! That was just a distraction!" Ash said making Flint and Flareon gasped.

"Huh? Wait, Espeon's underground! Quick Iron Tail on the ground!" Flint ordered frantically, but Flareon was too late.

"Now come up and strike with Dig!" Ash ordered Espeon resurfaced and struck him. It was a supereffective attack.

"Now, follow up with Zap Cannon and Psychic!" _"Just like in contests!"_ Ash followed up, and Espeon fired a Zap Cannon and used Psychic to split Zap Cannon into electric missiles that homed in on Flareon.

"Of course Ash would do that!" Flint muttered. "Flareon, use Flare Blitz and power through that combo attack!" Flareon used Flare Blitz, powered through the Zap Cannon-Psychic combo attack, and headed towards Espeon.

"Espeon, use Psychic on Flareon!" Ash ordered, and Espeon uses Psychic on Flareon trying to slow down the Flare Blitz.

"C'mon Flareon, you can do it! Go all the way!" Flint encouraged Flareon, and Flareon slowly pushed through Espeon's Psychic.

"C'mon Espeon, you can do it! Use Psychic with everything you got!" Ash encouraged Espeon, and Espeon stepped forward and amplified his Psychic which pushed back Flareon's Flare Blitz.

"Flareon, DON'T GIVE UP!" Flint bellowed.

"Espeon, YOU CAN DO IT!" Ash declared with confidence. Eventually both Flareon and Espeon made contact. Their overcharged attacks collided in a huge explosion sending both Eeveelutions flying back. Both fainted, and the crowd cheered.

"Flareon and Espeon are unable to battle!" The Referee announced. "Trainers, please send out your next Pokemon!"

"Flareon return! Get some rest." Flint said and recalled his Flareon.

"Espeon, take a nice long rest." Ash replied and returned Espeon.

"Our Finals match has started off with a draw! We await their next Pokemon!" The Announcer commented as the crowd cheered.

 _"Aww! Don't worry Sylveon."_ Serena said soothingly via Aura and petted Sylveon. _"Espeon will be fine because he is strong like Ash. After the match, you can help him heal."_ The rest of Serena's Pokemon and Manaphy comforted her.

 _"That is nice of you to say that Serena."_ Sylveon replied and smiled weakly to her family. _"I just want Espeon to be okay."_ Her family nodded.

"Magmortar here we go!" Flint announced, and he sends out his Magmortar.

"Primeape, I choose you!" Ash declares and sends out Primeape.

"It's Ash's Primeape against Flint's Magmortar!" The Announcer commented. The match resumes.

"Magmortar use Flamethrower!" Flint commanded first, and Magmortar fires Flamethrower.

"Primeape, smash it with Thunder Punch and let 'em have it!" Ash ordered, and Primeape powered through Flamethrower and charged at Magmortar with Thunder Punch.

"Use Fire Punch!" Flint ordered, and Magmortar's Fire Punch connected with Primeape's Thunder Punch. The colliding attacks resulted in an explosion which sent both Pokemon skidding back.

 _"Argh!"_ Primeape grunted in pain due to being burned.

"Flint's Magmortar's Flame Body ability is taking its toll on Ash's Primeape!" The Announcer commentated.

"I know you can take it!" Ash told Primeape with confidence, and Primeape let out a battle cry. "Let's keep going! Use Close Combat!" Primeape resisted the burn damage and quickly let loose a volley of punches and kicks on Magmortar, and Magmortar took a lot of damage.

"Magmortar use Thunderbolt!" Flint commanded, and Magmortar hits Primeape with Thunderbolt point blank. Primeape takes lots of damage from Thunderbolt plus the burn.

"Hang in there and use Poison Jab!" Ash commanded, and Primeape mustered his strength and strikes Magmortar with Poison Jab causing him to be poisoned.

"Both Pokemon are giving it their all and taking lots of damage!" The Announcer exclaims.

"Alright Magmortar, use Solar Beam!" Flint ordered.

"Primeape, use Focus Blast!" Ash commanded.

Both Pokemon charged up their attacks.

"FIRE!" Ash and Flint commanded their Pokemon. The supercharged attacks collided in a giant explosion that resulted in another draw.

"Both Magmortar and Primeape are unable to battle!" The Referee declared. "Trainers, send out your next Pokemon!"

"That's two draws in a row!" The Announcer commented as Ash and Flint recalled their fallen Pokemon. "What will we see next?"

"Macargo, let's go!" Flint commanded, and Macargo appears out of Flint's pokeball.

"Buddy, let's do this!" Ash said to Pikachu who eager jumps forward for the battle. Chupi got excited seeing Pikachu getting ready to battle.

"It's Flint's Magcargo against Ash's Pikachu!" The Announcer exclaimed amid the pandemonium. The match resumed.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, and Pikachu fires Thunderbolt at Magcargo.

"Magcargo, use Flamethrower!" Flint ordered, and Magcargo fires Flamethrower. Both attacks collided resulting in an explosion.

"Quick, get in there with Iron Tail!" Ash ordered, and Pikachu sprinted with Iron Tail ready to strike.

"Use Iron Defense!" Flint commanded, and Magcargo increased his defenses and resisted many blows from Pikachu's Iron Tail.

"Keep it up!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu kept the pressure up on Magcargo with Iron Tail.

"Earthpower go!" Flint ordered, and Magcargo sends Pikachu flying with a powerful burst of energy from the ground. The attack was supereffective.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked worriedly as Pikachu had a hard landing. Even Serena and Chupi were a bit worried too, but they became elated as Pikachu slowly got up with determination.

 _"I'm fine! I've taken harder hits than this!"_ Pikachu affirmed while getting back up.

"Let's keep going! Use Stone Edge!" Flint ordered, and Magcargo causes several large sharp rocks to surface from the ground aiming for Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use Extreme Speed to dodge!" Ash commanded, and Pikachu sped off like a blur with Extreme Speed.

"Magcargo keep up the attacks by using Flamethrower, followed by Earth Power, and then use Stone Edge!" Flint ordered. Magcargo fired Flamethrower, shook the ground with Earth Power, and unleashed sharp boulders from the ground.

"Keep dodging Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed then switched to Aura _"When we see an opening, we strike!"_ Pikachu nodded and kept using Extreme Speed to dodge all the incoming attacks. He even zoomed by Magcargo forcing the former to continue unleashing attacks.

"Magcargo's ferocious attacks have stirred up smoke and dust all over the battlefield! Both trainers are finding it difficult to see!" The Announcer exclaimed as the spectators gasped at the battle scene.

Even with the battlefield up in smoke and dust, Ash saw an opening and Pikachu instinctly just knew what Ash was thinking.

 _"There now we strike from above!"_ Ash said via Aura then spoke. "Pikachu, use Electro Ball!" Pikachu strikes Magcargo hard from above with Electro Ball.

"What the!" Flint exclaimed. "Magcargo, Iron Defense!" Magcargo mustered his strength and tried using Iron Defense.

"Let 'em have it with Iron Tail!" Ash commanded. Pikachu smashed Iron Tail several times on Magcargo.

 _"TAKE THIS!"_ Pikachu screamed and unleashed the final blow that sent Magcargo smashing through several giant boulders. When the smoke and dust cleared, Magcargo lay fainted.

"Magcargo is unable to battle! Pikachu wins!" The Referee declared. "Flint, send out your next Pokemon!"

"ALRIGHT PIKACHU!" Ash exclaimed, and Pikachu jumped on his shoulder and nuzzled him affectionately making him laugh. "Haha you want to rest buddy?" Pikachu nodded and stood by Ash's side. Flint recalled his Magcargo while the stadium exploded with cheers, but Serena, her Pokemon, and Manaphy's cheers were in a league of their own.

"WOOOHOOO ASH HAS THE LEAD!" Serena exclaims proudly along with her Pokemon.

 _"YAY PIKACHU!"_ Chupi squeaked her support via the Aura Network. Serena and her Pokemon cheered loud enough for Ash and Pikachu to hear and wave back. Jasmine, Marina, and Kris stare at Serena amused while Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid were pouting seeing that Serena has Ash's attention. Marina covered Jimmy's ears as he couldn't take the loud outbursts. Vincent, Hilbert, and Nate all plugged their ears to cope with the loud outbursts.

"What a battle! Pikachu's win over Flint's Magcargo gives Ash a 3-2 lead, and Ash decides to give Pikachu some rest!"The Announcer exclaims. "What will both trainers do now?"

"Ready or not, go Chandelure!" Flint exclaimed, and his Chandelure flies out.

"Floatzel, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed with confidence as Floatzel appears ready to battle.

"Ash sends out his Floatzel to battle Flint's Chandelure!" The Announcer commented. The cheers continue as the match resumes.

"Chandelure, use Shadow Ball!" Flint commanded, and Chandelure fires Shadow Ball.

"Floatzel use Hydro Pump!" Ash ordered. Floatzel fired Hydro Pump that overpowered Shadow Ball and strikes Chandelure. It was supereffective.

"Aim Shockwave into that Hydro Pump!" Flint ordered, and Chandelure emits Shockwave into Hydro Pump. The electrical current zaps Floatzel, and it was supereffective.

"Floatzel takes a knee due to getting zapped by Shockwave!" The Announcer exclaimed.

"Now, use Energy Ball!" Flint commanded, and Chandelure strikes Floatzel with the supereffective Grass-Type move.

"Floatzel, you okay?" Ash asked worriedly, and Floatzel slowly gets up.

 _"I'm not going to quit!"_ Floatzel vowed, and he lets out a battle cry.

"Ash's Floatzel refuses to throw in the towel despite the damage he took!" The Announcer comments along with the cheers from the stadium.

"That's what I like!" Ash exclaimed. "Floatzel, use Aqua Jet and shoot upwards!" Floatzel grins and shoots upward like a rocket using Aqua Jet.

"Use Shockwave and Energy Ball!" Flint ordered, and Chandelure fired combinations of those attacks everywhere that Floatzel flew.

"Keep up Aqua Jet and spin with Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded, and Floatzel pulled off that combination blocking Chandelure's attacks, and trapping and bashing Chandelure left and right with a makeshift countershield.

"Chandelure is trapped and is getting hit all over all thanks to Ash's patented countershield technique!" The Announcer exclaims while the stadium goes wild.

"Get out of there!" Flint exclaimed, but Ash and Floatzel made the final move quickly.

"Get in there and use Crunch!" Ash ordered, and Floatzel crunches on Chandelure and slams him to the ground. The attack was supereffective causing Chandelure to faint.

"Chandelure is unable to battle! Floatzel wins! Flint, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee declared as the crowd cheers again, and Serena, her Pokemon, and Manaphy continue their cheerleading routine. Flint recalls Chandelure and stares at Ash with determination.

"Floatzel helped Ash extend his lead to 4-2!" The Announcer exclaims. "But Flint looks like he is ready for a comeback!"

"Yes he is born ready!" Jasmine declared confidently with a smile. "Knowing Flint, he will call upon his best Pokemon to help him win no matter what odds he faces!"

"I'm sure Ash will be able to handle anything!" Serena asserted with her Pokemon and Manaphy nodding. "He and his Pokemon have worked so hard for this. They will not back down."

"It's time to really heat it up!" Flint declares with a broad grin and grips his ace Pokeball. "Ready or not, Infernape go!" His ace Pokemon Infernape comes out, and he lets out a battle cry causing a spike in the stadium's pandemonium.

"Flint sends out his ace Infernape this early! That can only mean he means business!" The Announcer exclaims.

"See what I mean Serena?" Jasmine asked with a grin. "Flint normally saves his Infernape for last unless he is in a jam and battling a really tough opponent. Ash has definitely earned Flint's respect, so Flint will go all out!" Upon hearing that, Serena became silent making her Pokemon and Manaphy worried as well. She stares down at the battlefield watching Ash, and she clutches her hands.

 _"Oh Ash, please be okay."_ Serena whispers worriedly in the Aura Network.

Back down in the battlefield, Ash, Pikachu, and Floatzel were grinning after seeing Flint's Infernape make an appearance.

"We're seeing his ace early." Ash stated. "But we're going to fight harder right gang?" Pikachu and Floatzel nodded while the rest of his Pokemon in the Aura Network roared in agreement. "Floatzel you ready?" Ash asked Floatzel.

 _"Born ready!"_ Floatzel affirmed with a grin and took a battle stance.

"Ash decides to keep Floatzel in the battle against Flint's Infernape!" The Announcer commentates amid the stadium's cheers. The match resumes.

"Floatzel, use Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded first, and Floatzel fires Hydro Pump at Infernape.

"Quick, dodge it!" Flint ordered, and Infernape jumped high into the air and dodged Hydro Pump in time.

"Use Sonic Boom!" Ash commanded, and Floatzel releases multiple cresents of Sonic Boom at Flint's Infernape.

"Use Close Combat to deflect them back!" Flint ordered, and his Infernape rapidly punched and kicked while airborne to deflect Sonic Boom. A few Sonic Boom cresents hit Floatzel.

"Floatzel, hang in there! Use Aqua Jet and spin with Hydro Pump!" Ash commanded, and Floatzel pulled off the countershield combination once again.

"Not gonna happen again!" Flint affirmed. "Infernape, dodge and then strike with Thunder Punch!" Flint's Infernape dodged the combination attack, found an opening, and struck Floatzel. Thunder Punch was supereffective.

"Oh no! Floatzel!" Ash called out worriedly.

"Now grab Floatzel and use Flare Blitz!" Flint commanded while pointing down, and his Infernape grabs Floatzel and slams down back to the ground with Flare Blitz. The collision caused a big explosion. When the smoke clears, Flint's Infernape is standing with a smirk while Floatzel lay down fainted.

"Floatzel is unable to battle! Infernape wins! Ash, please send your next Pokemon!" The Referee declared and the stadium's pandemonium explodes again.

"Despite the type disadvantage, Flint's Infernape defeats Ash's Floatzel!" The Announcer exclaims. "What will Ash do next?"

"Return Floatzel! Take a good rest." Ash said while recalling Floatzel. "Pikachu, I can count on you buddy!" Ash declared, and Pikachu eagerly ran back into the battlefield.

"Ash sends his Pikachu back into the battle against Flint's Infernape!" The Announcer exclaims again.

 _"Ash and Pikachu, hang in there!"_ Serena and Chupi prayed while the rest of Serena's Pokemon and Manaphy continued cheering as the match resumed.

"Pikachu, use Extreme Speed!" Ash commanded, and Pikachu began sprinting in a blur.

"Take the hit! Then use Close Combat!" Flint ordered, and his Infernape resisted the attack and then struck Pikachu upwards with rapid punches and kicks.

"It's not over! Use Thunderbolt!" Ash ordered, and Pikachu regained his stance mid-air and strikes Flint's Infernape with a powerful Thunderbolt dealing damage!

"Break out of Thunderbolt and use Flare Blitz!" Flint ordered while pointing at Pikachu. His Infernape shook off Thunderbolt and then flew up towards Pikachu with Flare Blitz.

"Use Volt Tackle!" Ash ordered. Pikachu charges in with Volt Tackle against Flare Blitz. The two attacks collided in an explosion sending both Pokemon back. Flint's Infernape regained his footing while Pikachu fell down on his back.

"Quick, get in there and use Close Combat!" Flint commanded, but his Infernape could not move and had electricity sparking all over him.

"Flint's Infernape got afflicted with Pikachu's Static!" The Announcer exclaimed. Jasmine stared in shock while Serena and her group cheered.

"YEAH GO ASH AND PIKACHU!" Serena cheered.

"Quick Pikachu, jump on him and use Thunderbolt full power!" Ash commanded. Pikachu ran and jumped on Flint's Infernape's back and let loose a long powerful Thunderbolt at close range.

"Infernape shake it off!" Flint yelled while his Infernape screams in agony as Pikachu's Thunderbolt zaps him.

"Will Ash's resilient Pikachu win or will Flint's Infernape somehow pull it off?" The Announcer asks the question.

"INFERNAPE, I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT! USE FLARE BLITZ AND SHAKE IT OFF!" Flint bellowed, and his Infernape gives a battle cry and erupts in sapphire blue flames wearing off the static and electricity. The resulting explosion sent Pikachu sky high.

"HANG IN THERE AND USE VOLT TACKLE!" Ash yells loudly. Pikachu regained his bearings and dived towards Flint's Infernape with Volt Tackle.

"USE FLARE BLITZ ONE MORE TIME!" Flint roars, and his Infernape shoots towards Pikachu with Flare Blitz. The two powerful attacks collide in an airborne explosion. After a while, Pikachu falls out of the explosion and crashes back down on the ground unconscious. Flint's Infernape lands back down and roars out of victory.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Infernape wins! Ash, send out your next Pokemon!" The Referee declared and the crowd goes wild.

"You're gonna be okay buddy!" Ash said while rushing to get Pikachu off the battlefield. Pikachu weakly opened his eyes and nodded.

 _"Oh no Pikachu!"_ Chupi wept tearfully in seeing her loved one hurt while Serena, her Pokemon, and Manaphy all tried comforting her.

"Flint and his Infernape are a special duo!" Jasmine said proudly. "I know they will give everything they got!"

"Don't forget Ash is still in this!" Serena countered. "He always fights harder than his opponents no matter what, and I know he will win! Is that right?" She asked her Pokemon and Manaphy who all cheered in agreement.

"Still this is a pretty close match. Ash still has two healthy Pokemon while Flint has one healthy Pokemon and his Infernape who has taken plenty of hits." Jimmy commented. "One mistake from one side and it could go the other way." Everyone nodded.

"Either way, my Ash will win!" Hilda asserted.

"No! He is mine!" Rosa countered.

"No! He belongs with me!" Astrid affirmed.

"YOU THREE ZIP IT!" Kris shrieked at the three quarreling women causing everyone to have sweat-drops.

"Flint's Infernape stands tall with back-to-back wins! The score is all tied up 4-4!" The Announcer exclaims. "What will Ash do next?" After Ash gently laid Pikachu inside his trainer's box, Ash brought out his next pokeball from his advanced Pokegear.

"Infernape, I choose you!" Ash called out Infernape who shrieked out a battle cry as he faces Flint's Infernape. Flint's Infernape grinned as he remembered battling Infernape in the Sunnyshore Gym during Ash's Sinnoh journey.

"Yes! Ash's Infernape can do it!" Serena affirmed, and her Pokemon and Manaphy cheered in agreement. Ambipom went even further.

 _"INFERNAPE! YOU CAN WIN! REMEMBER WHAT YOU AND ASH WORKED FOR!"_ Ambipom shrieked in her highest pitch voice loud enough for Ash and Infernape to hear her. Infernape gave her a thumbs-up. Nearby spectators were surprised by Ambipom's outbursts.

"Ambipom is right!" Serena added. "Ash and Infernape can do this!" The rest of her Pokemon and Manaphy agreed.

"Ash sends out his Infernape to battle Flint's Infernape! Get ready for one red-hot matchup!" The Announcer exclaims along with the stadium's ever-peaking pandemonium.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower!" Ash commanded first, and Infernape unleashed Flamethrower.

"Quick, smash that Flamethrower!" Flint ordered, and his Infernape simply dispelled Flamethrower as if it was nothing.

"Get in there with Close Combat!" Ash ordered, and Infernape charges in ready to unleash several powerful kicks and punches.

"Deflect it!" Flint simply commanded again, and his Infernape found an opening and sent Ash's Infernape skidding back with a simple 2-hand push.

"Close Combat one more time!" Ash ordered again, and Infernape runs back in to unleash another round of Close Combat. Flint's Infernape kept dodging.

"I'll show you what Close Combat is really about! GO!" Flint exclaimed, and his Infernape outclassed Ash's Infernape in Close Combat and sent him flying into a huge pile of boulders.

"Now that's a powerful Close Combat courtesy of Flint's Infernape!" The Announcer exclaims amid the 'oohs' and 'aaahs'.

"Infernape you okay?" Ash asked, and Infernape instantly got back up and gritted angrily at Flint's Infernape.

 _"I'm fine! We need a new plan!"_ Infernape grunted via Aura.  
 _"I know buddy, and I think I got it figured out!"_ Ash replied in the Aura Network, and Infernape listened in.

"It looks like they're up to something." Flint remarked and then took action when Ash and Infernape appeared ready to resume, "but they won't win! Use Close Combat again!" Flint's Infernape rushed in with Close Combat.

"Alright here he comes!" Ash exclaimed while Infernape took a battle stance. "Now Dig!" Ash's Infernape burrows underground.

"We strike when he comes out!" Flint ordered, and his Infernape nodded. Ash however had a trick up his sleeve.

"Double Team and Flare Blitz!" Ash commanded. To everyone's surprise, blurs of Infernape coated with sapphire blue flames erupt from the battlefield.

"What is going on down there?" The Announcer questioned, as he was just as confused as the rest of the spectators.

"Infernape, we gotta move!" Flint warned, but his Infernape was too late as Ash's Infernape resurfaced from the ground under him and sent him sky high. The triple combo attack was supereffective.

"YEAH! Now use Close Combat in the air!" Ash commanded. Infernape jumps up very high, strikes Flint's Infernape hard with Close Combat, and slams him hard on the ground.

"Quick, use Thunder Punch!" Flint ordered.

"You use Thunder Punch too!" Ash commanded.

Ash's Infernape and Flint's Infernape engaged in a brawl and hurled an array of Thunder Punch attacks at each other. They met hit after hit and block after block. Their last blows sent both of them skidding back ward and crashing into boulders.

"Ash's Infernape and Flint's Infernape are not holding back! WHICH ONE WILL STAND ON TOP!?" The Announcer exclaimed as the crowd cheered seeing the intensifying battle.

"Infernape, I know you are strong!" Ash encouraged, and Infernape slowly got up.

"C'mon buddy, we got this!" Flint motivated, and his Infernape slowly regained his footing. Both Infernape stared at each other and then shrieked their battle cries. Both of their flames on their heads became bigger and hotter, and their bodies were outlined in red-hot aura.

"You see what I'm seeing!? BOTH ASH'S INFERNAPE AND FLINT'S INFERNAPE HAVE ACTIVATED BLAZE!" The Announcer exclaimed as the spectators' cheers increased.

"Thing's are getting hot!" Ash exclaimed. "You ready?"

 _"YEAAAH! FEEL THE BURN!"_ Infernape roared.

"I like it hot! Let's go!" Flint yelled back, and his Infernape roared back

"USE FLAMETHROWER!" Ash and Flint commanded their Infernape, and both Infernape unleashed powerful red beams of fiery energy that violently exploded upon colliding.

"USE FLARE BLITZ!" Ash and Flint commanded simultaneously again, and both Infernape raced towards each other outlined in blue-white hot flames with the battlefield smoking and cracking. They collided into each other resulting in another explosion.

"CLOSE COMBAT!" Ash and Flint commanded at the same time, and both Infernape evenly matched each other with Close Combat.

"Alright Infernape, get ready for this finishing move!" Ash exclaimed.

 _"TIME FOR THE BIG GUNS!"_ Infernape roared.

"Infernape, give your all for this move!" Flint shouted, and his Infernape nodded.

"Flint's expression says what the final move is!" Jasmine said.

"Ash has the same look too!" Serena added.

"And lookout when both their Infernape use that move!" Kris concluded.

"INFERNAPE!" Ash yelled bracing Infernape for the final move.

"INFERNAPE!" Flint hollered for Infernape to muster the final move.

"USE BLAST BURN!" Ash and Flint hollered. All the spectators gasped as both Infernape screamed as flames lit up their bodies. Both Infernape ran towards each other and slammed the ground between them. This resulted in huge flames erupting out of the giant chasms. The largest explosion seen yet in this match engulfed both Infernape and sent powerful energy bursts all over the stadium.

"WE ARE FEELING THE HEAT FROM THE DOUBLE BLAST BURN!" The Announcer screamed. After a while, the smoke cleared…

"AND BOTH INFERNAPE ARE STILL STANDING! SOMETHING HAS GOT TO GIVE!" The Announcer exclaimed, and time seemed to slow down as the spectators watched silently anticipating the outcome. Ash's Infernape slowly swayed, but he still held on. Flint's Infernape fell down unconscious.

"Flint's Infernape is unable to battle! Ash's Infernape wins! Flint, send out your last Pokemon please!" The Referee declared and the stadium's pandemonium instantly erupted in cheers. Ash now leads 5-4.

"WHAT SEEMS LIKE THE ABSOLUTE FINAL BATTLE OF THIS FINALS ROUND MATCH, ASH'S INFERNAPE DEFEATS FLINT'S INFERNAPE! NOW FLINT HAS ONE POKEMON LEFT!" The Announcer exclaimed as Flint recalls his Infernape.

"YEAH ASH AND INFERNAPE! ONE MORE WIN AND ASH WINS THE WHOLE THING!" Serena screamed giddly, and her Pokemon and Manaphy all cheer too.

 _"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! INFERNAPE I LOVE YOU!"_ Ambipom cheered her heart out without care if Serena and her Pokemon giggled hearing her declare her love for Infernape. Infernape heard Ambipom's screeches and waved back at her making her blush.

"Infernape, great job!" Ash complimented him while the crowd continues cheering, and Pikachu who recovered some energy was sitting up and cheering. Infernape turns around and begins walking towards Ash when he suddenly feels the major toll from his battle with Flint's Infernape. The stadium' cheers quickly turn into gasps as Infernape collapses to the ground and faints. Ambipom's happiness turned into sorrow seeing Infernape down.

"Ash's Infernape is also unable to battle! Ash, send out your final Pokemon!" The Referee declared.

"Ash's Infernape maxed out his stamina. Now it's anyone's guess who will win with Ash and Flint each having one Pokemon left!" The Announcer exclaims.

"This is it. This one will decide it all." Jasmine said. "Serena, no matter what the outcome is, we know that Ash and Flint gave it their all for this exciting match."

"Yes I agree." Serena replied. "No regrets and no hard feelings." Jasmine and Serena shook hands. Then Serena watches as Ash checks up on Infernape. She closes her eyes and clasps her hands together as if in prayer. Manaphy saw Serena do that and buried his face in her chest. His red gem on his chest glows. The rest of Serena's Pokemon cuddled with her hoping for the best for Ash.

"Take a nice long rest Infernape. You did great." Ash said calmly while returning Infernape into his pokeball.

"Alright, Blaziken ready or not!" Flint declared, and his Blaziken appears ready to battle.

"Flint's final Pokemon is his Blaziken!" The Announcer comments amid the cheers.

Ash then hears Serena's voice due to Manaphy's Heart Swap echoing in the Aura Network.

 _"Ash, no matter what happens; I'll always root for you. I know you will win! We all do. We believe in you! All of our loved ones believe in you as well!"_ Serena prayed. Ash adjusted his hat.

 _"Don't worry Serena. Don't worry."_ Ash echoed his thoughts back through the Aura Network and stares at Flint's Blaziken. Then he takes the last pokeball from his advanced Pokegear and took a deep breath.

"Greninja, I choose you!" Ash announced, and Greninja appears which brought a standing ovation all over the stadium. Serena, her Pokemon, and Manaphy stood up and began cheering their hardest for Ash and Greninja.

 _"ASH AND GRENINJA, SHOW YOUR POWER, BECAUSE YOU'RE THE MEN, OF THE HOUR!"_ Serena and Delphox chanted for their boyfriends, and the rest of Serena's group eventually joined in that cheerleading chant.

"Ash sends out the highlight of his team: his Greninja!" The Announcer exclaims. "It all comes down to this match! Who will win? Will it be Greninja or Blaziken?" The match resumed.

"Use Fire Blast!" Flint commanded first, and his Blaziken fires a Kanji-shaped blast of fire.

"Use Water Shuriken!" Ash ordered and thanks to Protean, Water-Type Greninja fires several rounds of normal-sized Water Shuriken that collided with Fire Blast in an explosion full of mist.

 _Thank you for a great battle Flint, but I won't lose!_ Ash asserted his thoughts, and Greninja nodded. They both made eye contact with each other.

 _"STRONGER! STRONGER! STRONGER TOGETHER!"_ Ash and Greninja chanted, and Greninja transforms into Ash-Greninja with the water veil forming the giant Water Shuriken on his back.

 _"YEAH, ASH AND GRENINJA, IT'S THE HOUR OF YOUR POWER!"_ Serena and her entire group cheered seeing Ash-Greninja.

"We're so feeling the heat!" Flint exclaimed with a wild grin. "I've never felt this worked up by a battle like this in a long time! I have wanted to take a shot at Ash-Greninja. So I'm going to put a lot more heat into our battle with this!" Flint reveals his Keystone while his Blaziken reveals his Mega Stone.

"Flint is so fired up!" Jasmine squealed. "THAT'S MY FLINT!"

"NOW BLAZIKEN, TIME TO UNLEASH OUR FIERY SPIRIT! MEGA-EVOLVE!" Flint bellowed, and his Keystone and Blaziken's Mega Stone connect together through their bursts of energy. Soon Blaziken became Mega Blaziken.

"YES! NOW THIS IS WHAT WE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR! ASH-GRENINJA AND MEGA BLAZIKEN WILL GO ALL OUT! THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO WITNESS AN EPIC SHOWDOWN FINALE HERE AT THE FINALS OF THE POKEMON WORLD TOURNAMENT-JOHTO MAJOR!" The Announcer screams out of pure excitement as the pandemonium seemingly broke the sound barrier. The match resumes for the final time.

"Blaziken, use Fire Blast!" Flint commanded, and Mega Blaziken fires a powered-up Fire Blast.

"Greninja use Water Shuriken!" Ash ordered, and Ash-Greninja detaches the giant powerful Water Shuriken from his back and hurls it, and a new giant Water Shuriken reforms on his back. The two attacks collided in an explosion full of mist.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace!" Ash ordered, and Flying-Type Ash-Greninja speeds through the mist ready to strike Mega Blaziken with Aerial Ace.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Flinted commanded, and Mega Blaziken charges head-on with Thunder Punch. Mega Blaziken and Ash-Greninja matched each other up for every hit and block. Ash-Greninja landed a critical hit with Aerial Ace while Mega Blaziken landed a supereffective strike with Thunder Punch. Ash felt Ash-Greninja's pain but resisted it.

"Argh! Use Double Team!" Ash commanded, and Normal-Type Ash-Greninja splits into multiple copies.

"Use Fire Blast to destroy them!" Flint ordered, and Mega Blaziken burned the clones with Fire Blast.

"Now use Water Shuriken!" Ash commanded, and Water-Type Ash-Greninja emerges from the smoke and hurls another Giant Water Shuriken at Mega Blaziken.

"Use Sky Uppercut!" Flint commanded again, and Mega Blaziken slices the Giant Water Shuriken into half with Sky Uppercut.

"Quick, Grass Knot!" Ash ordered, and Grass-Type Ash-Greninja's eyes flashed green, and some small green weeds trip Mega Blaziken who smashes his face on the rocky surface.

"Oooh! That's gotta hurt for Mega Blaziken!" The Announcer commentates.

"Follow up with Extrasensory!" Ash commanded again, and Psychic-Type Ash-Greninja deals another supereffective hit with Extrasensory sending Mega Blaziken crashing into a pile of boulders.

"Blaziken, let's get back into this!" Flint exclaimed.

"Aerial Ace go!" Ash ordered, and Flying-Type Ash-Greninja charges in with Aerial Ace.

"Thunder Punch now!" Flint commanded, and Mega Blaziken strikes Ash-Greninja squarely in the chest with the supereffective Thunder Punch.

"Ow!" Ash grunted in pain. "You okay buddy?" Ash-Greninja nodded.

"Use Fire Blast!" Flint ordered again, and Mega Blaziken fires Fire Blast.

"Use Night Slash to block!" Ash commanded, and Dark-Type Ash-Greninja cuts through Fire Blast with a powerful Night Slash.

"Blast Burn full power!" Flint ordered, and Mega Blaziken slams the ground and forms a giant chasm with violently erupting flames heading towards Ash-Greninja.

"Use Water Shuriken!" _"Slam it on the ground!"_ Ash ordered, and Water-Type Ash-Greninja slams his Giant Water Shuriken on the ground sending a giant chasm with violently erupting waves of water to block Blast Burn. The two attacks caused an explosion full of steam to build up at the collision point. Ash-Greninja shared Ash his vision, and Ash could spot Mega Blaziken through the mist.

"Now, use Gunk Shot over there!" Ash commanded, and Poison-Type Ash-Greninja fires Gunk Shot through the mist, and it hits Mega Blaziken squarely on the chest dealing damage. Lucky for Mega Blaziken, he wasn't poisoned.

"Blaziken, you okay!?" Flint asked Mega Blaziken who slowly got up and began glowing green.

"Finish with Water Shuriken!" Ash commanded, and Water-Type Ash-Greninja hurls a giant Water Shuriken at Mega Blaziken.

"Use Thunder Punch!" Flint ordered. To everyone's surprise, Mega Blaziken speeds in a green blur to dodge Water Shuriken and strikes Ash-Greninja with the supereffective move causing Ash more pain.

"So fast! Mega Blaziken's ability is Speed Boost!" The Announcer stated along with the cheering crowd.

"Keep it up and use Thunder Punch!" Flint ordered again, and Mega Blaziken charges in quickly with Thunder Punch.

"Counter with Night Slash!" Ash commanded, and Dark-Type Ash-Greninja matched every Thunder Punch with Night Slash.

"Quick use Sky Uppercut!" Flint commanded, and his now speedy Mega Blaziken deals another powerful blow to Ash-Greninja with Sky Uppercut causing Ash lots of pain. Ash-Greninja crashed into some boulders.

"ARGH! Greninja!" Ash grunted in pain.

 _"Ash, hang in there!"_ Ash-Greninja called out to him while getting up.

"Mega Blaziken's ferocious attacks are dealing damage to Ash-Greninja. Even more intriguing, it seems Ash is feeling the pain too!" The Announcer stated as many spectators, expecially Serena and her group, gasped.

"Sky Uppercut go!" Flint commanded, and Mega Blaziken lunges at Ash-Greninja with Sky Uppercut.

"Use Water Shuriken to deflect!" Ash commanded, and Water-Type Ash-Greninja uses the giant Water Shuriken like a sword to counter Mega Blaziken's Sky Uppercut. Eventually Ash-Greninja overpowered Sky Uppercut and slams Mega Blaziken with the giant Water Shuriken.

"Quick Thunder Punch go!" Flint commanded, and Mega Blaziken quickly strikes Ash-Greninja back with Thunder Punch that was very painful for him and Ash!

 _"ARGH! Greninja, we…can..still..win!"_ Ash grunted in the Aura Network as Ash-Greninja slowly staggered back on his feet.

"It has been a great battle. I want this to keep going on, but I have to finish it!" Flint declared. "BLAZIKEN, CHARGE UP YOUR OVERHEAT!" Mega Blaziken musters as much energy he could muster for Overheat.

"USE WATER SHURIKEN WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" Ash bellowed. Ash-Greninja raises his hand to emit another watery veil that powered up the giant Water Shuriken on his back, which turned into a spinning, blazing-orange discus.

"LOOK AT ASH-GRENINJA'S WATER SHURIKEN! IT'S MUCH LARGER THAN BEFORE AND BLAZING ORANGE!" The Announcer exclaimed

"GO BLAZIKEN! USE OVERHEAT NOW!" Flint commanded, and Mega Blaziken fired a continuous powerful stream of white-hot fiery energy.

"BLOCK OVERHEAT WITH WATER SHURIKEN!" Ash ordered, and Ash-Greninja used the giant orange Water Shuriken discus to block Overheat.

"THAT DISCUS IS GETTING BIGGER AND BIGGER! WHAT IS GOING ON THERE!?" The Announcer screams as the spectators cheer and watch in awe of the sight.

"USE BLAST BURN!" Flint ordered, and Mega Blaziken's Blast Burn's fiery energy erupts from the giant chasm and strikes Ash-Greninja sending him flying up and causing Ash some pain.

"NO WE WON'T GIVE UP! LET IT RIP!" Ash ordered, and Ash-Greninja mustered his strength despite taking damage from Blast Burn and let loose the now giga-sized, blazing-orange, Water Shuriken discus.

"INCOMING!" Flint hollered. Mega Blaziken couldn't move and watched his life flash before his eyes until the enhanced Water Shuriken discus strikes him in a huge explosion. The explosions sent powerful violent energy bursts throughout the entire stadium.

"WHAT POWER! THIS IS BEYOND IMAGINABLE!" The Announcer exclaimed.

Ash-Greninja landed on his feet, but he was fatigued and had to take a knee. However, when the steam cleared, everyone could see Mega Blaziken reverting to Blaziken and fainting. Ash-Greninja reverts to Greninja.

"Blaziken is unable to battle! Greninja wins! With Flint out of Pokemon, I declare Ash Ketchum the winner!" The stadium erupted into big cheers.

"WHAT A FINISH! ASH DEFEATED FLINT 6-5 IN THE FINALS OF THE POKEMON WORLD TOURNAMENT – JOHTO MAJOR!" The Announcer screams as the entire stadium explodes into the loudest cheers yet. Those watching the tournament from around the world also cheered madly. Ash's family and neighbors in Pallet Town began celebrating. Serena's folks Professor Sycamore, Grace, Sophie, and Cosette were also celebrating in Professor Sycamore's Lab. Ash's friends and rivals were nodding in approval of Ash's victory.

Flint sighed for losing the match but still flashed a grin as he walked up to Blaziken who slowly regained consciousness.

"You battled so well with all of your heart. Take a good rest Blaziken." Flint replied and his Blaziken nodded before returning into his Pokeball.

Meanwhile Ash stared at the scene while sitting on the ground after this intense match. He got up when Flint approached him with his hand out ready for a handshake.

"Congratulations Ash! You win!" Flint said and Ash accepted the handshake.

"Did we actually win?" Ash asked himself. Pikachu and Greninja join him after recovering a little bit of stamina.

 _"We won Ash! We won!"_ Pikachu squealed. Ash hears the rest of his Pokemon all cheer in the Aura Network. Greninja gives Ash a thumbs-up.

"C'mon Ash! Don't be so stuck up! Enjoy the moment! Let it all out!" Flint remarked with a grin. Then Ash manages to see and hear Serena happily cheering for him amid the stadium's pandemonium.

"ASH WON! HE WON! HE WON!" Serena exclaimed happily while her Pokemon and Manaphy hugged her. Ash smiled seeing Serena so happy.

"YEEAAAAAAHHHH! WE WON! WE REALLY WON!" Ash exclaims. To his surprise, the rest of his Pokemon team all appeared and joined the celebration making the stadium's pandemonium already going wild. Jasmine sighed but retained her cheerful attitude after seeing Flint content after this hard-fought battle. Then she talked with Serena.

"Serena, Ash is a great trainer you know. Flint seems happy in having such a tough battle with him." Jasmine said.

"Yeah I agree. And Ash is having so much fun down there!" Serena replied as she watches Ash celebrating with his Pokemon with happy tears and a blush on her face.

"So aren't you going to congratulate Ash for his big victory?" Jasmine asked while winking at Serena. "You know Ash really deserves something more than just a trophy." Upon hearing that, Serena blushes intensely while her Pokemon giggled.

"Well I do know what I want to do, but…but…" Serena started and then stammered. Then Jasmine gently comforts her.

"Then just do it! Do it for Ash. Ash would love it coming from you. Besides what you might do could solve your conflict with umm…those three." Jasmine added with a whisper and pointed to Hilda, Rosa, and Astrid who were still squabbling among themselves over Ash.

"Either way, my Ash will accept my date request for tonight!" Hilda asserted.

"No! He's dating me because I battled him!" Rosa countered.

"Forget it you two!" Astrid affirmed.

"YOU THREE ARE OUT OF YOUR MINDS!" Kris shrieked at the three quarreling women causing everyone to have sweat-drops. Serena sighed seeing that scene.

"I guess you are right Jasmine." Serena replied and smiled.

"Then go out there and show the world just how awesome Ash is and how much he deserves to win!" Jasmine cheered.

Moments later during the closing ceremony, Johto Champion Master Ethan Gold presented Ash the PWT-Johto Major Trophy, which was large, adorned with gold, silver, and crystal jewels. The trophy also had engravings of Celebi, Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Ho-oh, and Lugia. The rest of Ash's Pokemon stood beside him and posed with him for the big victory.

"Congratulations Ash Ketchum for an outstanding run in this year's Pokemon World Tournament-Johto Major in Goldenrod City. I look forward to the day you and I battle." Ethan said while the stadium's pandemonium was still very high.

"Yeah, I can't wait." Ash replied with a grin and shook Ethan's hand. Then his heart skipped a beat when he sees Serena and her cheerleading group running across the battlefield towards him.

"Ash!" Serena called out to him happily. Her Pokemon joined with their mates while Manaphy joined Pikachu and Chupi.

"Hey Lucario, can you hold this?" Ash asked Lucario who eagerly agreed to hold the trophy. Ash handed Lucario the trophy and faced Serena as she continues running towards him. Serena threw her arms around Ash and hugged him tightly. Then Ash decided to sweep Serena off her feet and hold her bridal style.

"A-Ash." Serena said while blushing.

"Serena." Ash replied and then locks his lips with hers making her blush, and Serena returned the blissful kiss while the pandemonium peaked afterseeing Ash giving Serena the victory kiss. Their Pokemon also cheered madly while watching this touching moment between Ash and Serena. It was on tape and the whole world knew.


	14. An Evil of Mystery

November 12, 2012

The pandemonium was out of this world as everyone cheered seeing Ash sharing the victory kiss with Serena while their Pokemon all crowded behind them holding the PWT-Johto Major Winner's Trophy. Astrid, however, was thinking the opposite, and her face was red with anger.

 _How dare that Serena girl take my Ashy away from me!_ Astrid vented in her mind. _That should be me locking my lips with his! No way is he going with her!_

Meanwhile near the main stadium's concession stands, Hilda eagerly walked back to her seating area with lots of determination.

 _I'll be one lucky girl to have Ash as my boyfriend!_ Hilda thought giddly. _In addition, that Serena girl will realize with whom Ash really belongs!_ Her fantasies began to take shape.

**Hilda's fantasies**

"Ash, how could you do this?" Serena asked tearfully seeing Ash wrapping his arms around Hilda.

"Sorry Serena but Hilda will be the one who will help me bring out my best and become Pokemon Master and World Champion!" Ash declared proudly.

"See told you so. Just watch." Hilda added. Then Ash and Hilda locked lips and kissed each other fiercely.

"NOOOOO!" Serena wailed and ran off.

Few years later, Ash finally achieved his dream.

"GIVE IT UP FOR ASH KETCHUM, THE WORLD'S NEWEST POKEMON MASTER!" The Announcer bellowed in the microphone as the stadium exploded with cheers watching Ash and his Pokemon celebrate while holding the Pokken World Cup Trophy. Moments later, he said his victory speech on live TV and reached to the end.

"Besides Pikachu and the rest of my Pokemon, there is a special person I want to thank who helped me become the trainer and person I am today." Ash said. "That would be my girlfriend Hilda!" The crowd cheered loudly, and Hilda was blushing furiously.

Later that night in a beach house by the sea, Hilda catches Ash staring at her rear end as her curves were too hard to resist looking at.

"Pokemon Master Ash." Hilda said seductively. "Let me reward you with something really special that only I can give you." Then Hilda pulls Ash into a fierce Kalosan kiss, and they both began making love. Outside, Ash's and Hilda's Pokemon stare amused seeing the silhouettes of their trainers doing their make-out session. It seems Ash was lying on the bed while Hilda glued her rear end on his midsection. While Hilda bounced on and gyrated on Ash's midsection, she moans out of lust and pleasure loud enough for the Pokemon outside to hear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YES! TAKE ME OUT OF THIS WORLD ASHY! YEEEAAAAAAAAH!" Hilda screamed out of pure delight and ecstacy as she and Ash continued their intercourse. Hilda enjoyed Ash penetrating his midsection inside her rear end while supporting her rear end with his hands. She could not resist the intensifying wave of pleasure and ended up releasing the buildup in her body onto Ash's midsection.

"I need you Ashy! Please do it! I NEED YOU NOWWWWW!" Hilda pleaded as Ash banged her faster and faster and was close to making Hilda's dreams come true.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed and then gave one final thrust inside her rear.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Hilda moaned angelically and succumbed to a novel wave of pleasure as Ash pumped a warm substance deep inside her body causing her body temperature to soar. Hilda blushed furiously with her face full of lust and as red as a tomato berry. They both stayed in that position for sometime until Ash finished pumping into Hilda.

"That...was…so…great." Ash panted. "I love you Hilda."

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum." Hilda whispered back seductively and slowly collapsed onto him. She cherished this moment by giving Ash another Kalosan kiss and enjoyed the warm feeling in her body.

Then after their intercourse, Ash and Hilda slept peacefully under the covers in each other's arms with their lips locked together while all of their clothes they wore earlier were scattered all over the bedroom. Hilda slept and was happy that she secured Pokemon Master Ash and her future with him all for herself.

** End Hilda's fantasies**

Before Hilda's fantasies could even continue, Hilda stares with shock at the TV screen seeing Ash kissing Serena and carrying her bridal style.

 _All of my dreams…down the drain!_ Hilda thinks as her fantasies vaporized. She weeps and pulls out a photo. _Ash looks so happy with Serena there. However, what about me; will I find a man like Ash just as my mother said?_ Hilda questioned as she holds the photo close to her heart.

Meanwhile in the girl's bathroom in one of the stalls that had a body-sized mirror, Rosa began doing her makeup and the necessary preparations to properly seek Ash's attention.

 _When my Ashy sees me, he'll have no other choice but to come with me._ Rosa thought giddly. She turned around and stares at her rear end in the mirror making sure that her leggings show off those curves. _Soon, he'll want to bury his face in those cheeks more instead of Serena's or any girl's. I can almost feel it happening! Now where did I left off last time?_ Rosa thought naughtily as her fantasies continued from the last time with some new dirty additions.

** Rosa's fantasies**

Things were heating up between Ash and Rosa whose clothes were scattered all over the room. Rosa wrapped her legs around Ash's torso and her arms around his shoulders while he used his hands to support her by her rear end. As Rosa pushed her rear end down on to Ash's midsection, Ash thrust his midsection up into Rosa's rear. Then, Rosa moans out of pleasure loud enough for the Pokemon outside to hear.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! YES! YES! YES! I..LOVE..YOU..ASH..KETCHUM! YEEEAAAAAAAAH!" Rosa screamed out of pure delight and ecstacy as she and Ash continued their intercourse. Rosa enjoyed Ash penetrating his midsection inside her rear end causing her to release the buildup in her body onto Ash's midsection, as she could not hold it.

"Please be mine, Ashy! PLEASE BE MY LOVERRRRRRRRRR!" Rosa pleaded as Ash thrusted into her faster and faster making her bounce faster and faster. Ash was close to his climax.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed and then gave one final thrust inside her rear.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rosa moaned angelically and succumbed to a novel wave of pleasure as Ash pumped a warm substance deep inside her body causing her body temperature to soar, and she blushed furiously with her face full of lust and as red as a tomato berry.

The two young lovers mustered themselves to lock their lips for a final Kalosan kiss before their bodies became numb. They collapsed onto their bed with Rosa on top of Ash. They began dreaming about their future together.

** End Rosa's fantasies**

But after seeing Ash and Serena sharing a victory kiss on TV, Rosa rushed back into the bathroom sobbing and washed her face trying to wipe all the tearstains. She looks at the mirror seeing her bloodshot eyes.

 _Where do I go from here if Ash is so happy being with Serena? Has my luck run out?_ Rosa ponders as she pulls out a photo of her own and clutches it near her heart.

Hilda and Rosa ended up meeting each other on their way back to their seats. They both took deep breaths.

"Rosa, I think we need to step back and look at what went wrong."Hilda whimpered, as she is still emotional from realizing Ash is her unrealistic goal.

"Yes I agree. I also think we owe a big apology." Rosa croaked with tears still streaming down as she is recovering from the shock that she would never get Ash.

After the closing ceremony of the PWT-Johto Major and a post-tournament news conference, Ash and Serena stopped by the Pokemon Center and asked Nurse Joy to do a checkup on Espeon, Primeape, Pikachu, Floatzel, Infernape, and Greninja. After the checkup finished, Ash and Serena met Flint, Jasmine, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Brendan, Hilbert, and Nate and were having a good time until…

"Look, Hilda and Rosa are here." Nate said. However, the big group was surprised to see Hilda and Rosa with tear-stained eyes.

"Are you two okay?" Marina asked. Everyone watched silently. Serena wrapped her arms around Ash to warn Hilda and Rosa to keep their hands off him while Manaphy jumped on his head.

"Ash and Serena, Rosa and I need to tell you something." Hilda began speaking.

"Okay. What's up?" Serena asked.

"The thing is that we…we want to let you know that…" Rosa spoke in turn.

"Okay, what is that you want to tell us?" Ash asked.

"THAT WE'RE REALLY SORRY FOR INTERFERING BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU LIKE WE DID!" Hilda and Rosa wailed which startled Ash and the group.

"This has really gotten awkward." Brendan whispered.

"I think we should hush." Flint replied. Serena walked right up to Hilda and Rosa.

"It's okay Hilda and Rosa." Serena replied. "I know you two really like Ash. He really is an amazing person and trainer, but he and I are more like a family. We don't want to lose all that we have gained since we began journeying together." Serena smiled back at Ash who grinned hearing that.

"You don't understand the other half of it." Rosa choked. "Hilda and I went heads over heels after we met Ash in the PWT-Junior Cup in Lacunosa Town back then."

"He was so strong in battling with his Pokemon." Hilda added. "We were so driven by his battling spirit. We never met trainers or any men like him who are strong and handsome, men who go to great lengths to care for their Pokemon as friends. That's why we still admire him."

"Yeah on a more personal note, Ash reminds me of my great-grandfather which is why I often go gaga for him. This is a photo of my great-grandfather in his early-to-mid twenties. My mother gave this photo to me for inspiration before I set out on my journey." Rosa added and pulled out her photo and showed everyone.

"WAIT WHAT!? How in the world you have that photo!?" Hilda shrieked causing everyone to jump back out of shock.

"What are you talking about Hilda?" Rosa questioned. Hilda pulled out her copy of the same photo.

"Well Rosa, I have the exact same photo of him that my mother also gave to me before I began my journey. Everytime I look at his photo, it's as if he is reminding me to never give up until the very end!" Hilda replied which stunned everyone.

"My mother told me he always said!" Rosa added. "That has always kept me going, like a good-luck charm!"

"That could only mean one thing." Hilda and Rosa simultaneously said. "We're distantly related!"

"Whoa, I can say I learned something today!" Jimmy said and everyone nodded.

"Ash you got to see the photos."Flint said. "Their great-grandfather kinda looks like you. Could he be a relative of yours?"

"Flint, I think you are very exhausted from your battle today." Jasmine giggled but then she stared back and forth between Ash and the photos."You know Flint, you're not joking." Jasmine got everyone intrigued, and Ash took a good look at the photos.

"Yeah that guy does look like me. At least the hair matches up." Ash admitted. "But I don't know much about my family going that far back. I'm sorry." Ash handed the photos back to Hilda and Rosa.

"Never giving up to the very end; that is the same phrase you always say Ash." Serena began and then smiled at Ash.

"Yeah you're right haha. Maybe I got all that from him." Ash joked and then winked at Serena making her blush.

"You silly Papa!" Manaphy squealed teasingly while Serena burst into uncontrollable giggles, but suddenly…

"AWWW! SO CUTE!" Astrid squeals and comes out of nowhere startling everyone. She then scoops the now terrified Manaphy.

"MAMA! PAPA!" Manaphy wailed.

"Astrid, let Manaphy go! He's getting scared!" Serena hollered.

"Let go!? Can't you see he so cute calling Ash his Papa!" Astrid screams giddly. "But little one, where is your Mama? I know! I'll be your Mama! AAAH!" Astrid didn't realize that Manaphy got really fed up with that and squirted water in her face. He leaped towards Serena.

"Mama!" Manaphy called out for Serena, and Serena gently catches him.

"It's okay Manaphy. You are safe." Serena whispers softly and caresses Manaphy gently.

"No fair!" Astrid pouted. "How is that cutiepie yours?"

"It's the love that Ash and I give him as his caretakers." Serena asserted. "Manaphy is attached to me because of the love that Ash and I share, and that cannot be taken away."

"Some relationships are meant to break down while only a few are meant to last." Astrid countered. "That victory kiss means nothing unless you are the girl who can get Ash to 'plant ALL of his seeds inside you' so that you can 'bear his fruit'. I'll be the lucky girl who will not only do that but also become Manaphy's new Mama." Serena became shocked just hearing all that, so Ash comforted her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about Astrid?" Ash asked. "I'll always be there for Serena and Manaphy whether you like it or not."

"You'll see soon enough in a month at the PWT-Kalos Major where you'll go on a date with me once I beat you there." Astrid replied. "So I'll be waiting for you Ashy and Manaphy." Astrid walked away and added a sway in her hips to show Ash her curves in order to 'turn him on', but Ash was not paying attention much to her dismay.

"Ignore her Serena." Jasmine said. "She is just jealous that's all." Everyone nodded.

"So Ash can battle with the big boys eh?" Hilbert jokingly asked.

"Dude, you're saying that we got schooled by some kid?" Nate asked. "He's definitely not a kid!"

"Told ya so." Brendan chimed in. Plenty of chuckles followed.

"Of course he's not a kid!" Hilbert declared. "He's not like that one kid from before with the millions and billions of Ditto! Yeah that copycat trainer Andy!" The chuckles turned into laughter.

"Speak of the devil, that brat is on the news!" Hilda exclaimed and pointed to the TV tuned to Pokemon Network News (PNN).

**PNN Newscast**

"The trainer who disrupted and caused lots of mayhem at the Pokemon World Tournament-Johto Major in Goldenrod City has been apprehended by Officer Jenny and Ecruteak City police after they found him with his pants ripped stuck in a tree few days ago." The PNN News Anchor reported. "To recap, this trainer Andarooka Exzaivee Maartenee better known as Andy the Copycat Trainer from Windmee Town in Unova caused lots of mayhem reminiscent of Team Rocket's scheme at the PWT-Aces Cup in Kanto's Indigo Plateau earlier in June. Andy ordered his large army of Ditto to transform into all kinds of Legendary Pokemon and Mythical Pokemon. Ash Ketchum the Hero of Kanto who foiled Team Rocket's scheme back in June also foiled this latest plot, ensuring that the PWT-Johto Major could go on as scheduled. Authorities have interrogated Andy the Copycat Trainer regarding his motives behind that attack, but all they got was lots of nonsensical information. Here is an audio recording of Andy the Copycat's responses." The PNN Anchor plays the audio recording.

** Audio Recording **

"What were your motives behind the attack? Was it a specific person or a group of people you were after? Were you carrying out orders for someone or an organization?" Officer Jenny asked.

"These people are worse than the employees and managers of my last job." Andy said. "I was a bus boy at MacDonnells. They refused to let me go on break for free like everyone else. I quit because they wouldn't respect me anymore. I disappeared from the work world. The night I quit my job is a memory to never return to the work world. I blame my Marriotta Job Coach for all this. She always thought everything was my fault."

"Well those are your own problems. Sorry, but you messed up in your life." Officer Jenny replied."Also, clearly you are dodging the question which means you are guilty -"

"OH SO EVERYTHING IS MY FAULT, HUH?!" Andy vented. "YOU SOUND JUST LIKE MY OLD MARRIOTTA JOB COACH! YOU'RE NO BETTER THAN HER ANYWAY IF YOU KEEP UP, SO JUST SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE?!"

** Audio Recording ended **

"As you are listening, this recording suggests that Andy is mentally unstable and a danger to society. Afterwards, Officer Jenny had no choice but to decapacitate him." The PNN Anchor continued. "Ever since the scheme at the PWT-Aces Cup, President Goodshow and the Pokemon League Association have taken up tough security measures to ensure that all competitors and spectators are safe by conducting inspections on them. It is a zero tolerance policy. Those trainers who cause such disruptions and mayhem would be arrested and face severe penalties. Andy the Copycat Trainer is no exception as his toxic behavior and actions have led to his Pokemon Trainer License revoked and his life now in prison."

**Attention away from PNN Newscast**

"I'm not gonna look at another Ditto ever again because of this." Ash mumbled while shaking his head thinking about how he had to put up with Andy's irrational antics. Everyone laughed.

"That serves that copycat right." Rosa chimed in. "After all, no one can mess with Ash and gets away with it." The laughter continued.

"Good guy or bad guy, everyone better watch out for Ash." Jimmy added with a grin. "At this rate, he'll win 'em all left and right."

"Totally what Jimmy says." Vincent piped in.

"Well now that this is over, it's time for the Johto Grand Festival." Flint said.

"You're right Flint," Jasmine replied. "So I'm sure we will see you and Ash next week in Blackthorn City, right Serena?"

"Yes! I can't wait." Serena exclaimed.

"Jimmy and I will be there too." Marina added.

"Will you be competing in the Grand Festival Marina?" Serena asked.

"Nah, but I have been asked to do some gig over there which you all will get to see once it happens." Marina replied. "I'll also be attending the Johto Pokemon Showcase Master Class as part of my Johto Queen duties so that I pass on the crown to the next Johto Queen."

"Wow, we got lots coming up." Ash added.

"Yep we do." Jimmy nodded.

"Oh my, Jimmy we're running a bit late." Marina alerted Jimmy. "We got to meet Kris and Ethan for dinner later tonight. We'll see you all at Blackthorn City for the Grand Festival and the Master Class."

"Right Marina." Jimmy said. "Take care you all."

"I think we need to get going too." Flint added. "Jasmine, you ready?"

"Yep." Jasmine replied and faced Ash and Serena. "You two take care of each other."

"Yep we will." Serena asserted with a grin and shook Jasmine's hand while Ash and Flint shook hands. Soon, Jimmy, Marina, Flint, Jasmine, Brendan, Hilbert, Nate, Hilda, and Rosa bid farewell until next time.

Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon went back to the hotel, ate a filling dinner, and settled down for the night. Before bed, they were in a call talking with their families and friends back home; including Ali and Shauna who were in a Pokemon Center somewhere in Johto; and Kanon, Lorenzo, and Tios who were in their house in Altomare. Ash's and Serena's Pokemon crowded around them as they talked.

"Well done Ash my dear! You look handsome holding that trophy." Delia praised making Ash blush out of embarrassment and Serena giggle. Delia was in her house talking from the videoscreen. The rest of Ash's siblings, Chu, Momma Ty, Meema, and Gothitelle, and Avia were behind Delia cheering. Tias tried squeezing herself through the siblings desparately trying to get Ash's attention.

"Aww Mom, my Pokemon deserve the credit. Plus Serena, Manaphy, and the entire family cheered us on." Ash said modestly while being hugged by Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy.

"Ash you made Pallet Town very proud." Professor Oak said from his lab in Pallet Town with Gary and Tracey in the background. "Everyone in town watched you win the entire thing."

"We enjoyed watching you battle!" Kanon said while Tios and Lorenzo nodded.

"Yes you were marvelous Ash." Professor Sycamore added while Grace, Sophie, and Cosette surrounded him in his lab in Lumiose City in Kalos. It is daytime in Kalos.

"We couldn't keep our eyes off the action either." Grace said. "And we managed to get a photo of that victory kiss." She said with a wink making Ash and Serena blush out of embarrassment amid the laughter.

"I knew Ash and Serena were made for each other." Shauna commented amid her giggles while Ali gave thumbs up.

"That is a great photo." Delia remarked while giggling alongside Avia. "Grace, can you send me a copy?" Tias and the rest of Ash's siblings gave him teasing looks in the background.

"Sure Delia. It will look nice in a frame." Grace added giddly. Ash and Serena had sweat-drops seeing their mothers fawning over those photos.

"Anyway Mom, I'll send you my trophy tomorrow." Ash said trying to save him and Serena from further embarrassment.

"Sure. I should be able to receive it in a few days." Delia replied.

"So Serena, you ready for the Grand Festival and the Master Class in Blackthorn City?" Shauna asked.

"I sure am, and I know I'm going to win!" Serena happily declared.

"That makes two of us." Shauna said.

"I'm sure those competitions will be exciting." Professor Sycamore stated. "Good luck both of you."

"It is getting late." Ash said while yawning, prompting Pikachu and Manaphy to also do the same.

"Goodnight." Serena said. Soon everyone said goodnight and ended the call.

Most of Ash's Pokemon were fast asleep in the Aura Network. Most of Serena's Pokemon were cuddling warmly with their mates, especially Ambipom who comforted Infernape by wrapping her arms around him. As usual, Manaphy and Chupi cuddled with Pikachu. However, Lapras was Serena's only Pokemon who was still not successful in her endeavor to win the heart of her love interest Samurott.

Ash and Serena got ready for bed.

"Ash, can I ask you something?" Serena asked as she and Ash tucked in.

"Yeah, sure." Ash said.

"It seems you still experience pain as Greninja takes damage while he battles as Ash-Greninja." Serena said with concern. "Also, that giant orange Water Shuriken was something else! I know it is amazing, but you and Greninja need to be careful." Ash stares at Greninja who fell asleep while Delphox kisses and cuddles with him. Ash then gently touches Serena's cheeks making her blush.

"I know." Ash replied. "The power Greninja and I have is still a mystery to us, but maybe someday we will understand it. So far, I have gotten accustomed to the pain. I'll be fine. Don't worry." He said so with determination making Serena smile and sigh.

"Ash, I know you will, and you know that I will support you no matter what." Serena said softly.

"Thank you for the good word." Ash replied and tightened his embrace on Serena.

"Goodnight Ash. I love you, my champion." Serena whispered softly and leaned in to press her lips onto his.

"Love you too Serena, my angel and my queen." Ash whispered back making Serena blush and her eyes tear up in happiness. Serena tightly wraps her arms and legs around Ash and tenderly kisses him, and Ash does the same in return. This went on for some time. Soon, Ash and Serena were asleep under the covers in each other's arms.

In a high security prison on a remote island somewhere in this world, it was a dark and stormy night with howling winds, heavy rain, lightning, thunder, and violent waves. In one of the prison cells was Calem who took his place on a lofted bed on one side of the room. People would say that he had seen better days given that he is now in prison clothing and sporting untidy hair and a hairy goatee. After his arrest due to his connection with Team Rocket and one of the masterminds behind the scheme at the PWT-Aces Cup with the goal of taking out Ash Ketchum, Calem lost his Pokemon Trainer license, his achievements, his fame, and his Pokemon. Furthermore he was sentenced to prison for long term. It would take an unbelievably large bond for someone to bail Calem out of prison. He is isolated to a certain extent, but he has only one lifeline to the world that could help him stay updated: the newspapers. Calem reads the various newspapers daily just to let the time pass by quickly, especially the section on notable Pokemon battles and Pokemon battle tournaments. After all, he was a trainer with lots of potential, but his jealousy towards Ash Ketchum and his arrogance got the best of him and delivered him the worst possible fate for any trainer.

After eating a stale dinner, Calem was reading the latest daily issue on the Pokesports section highlighting notable battles. After seeing the caption of Ash winning the PWT-Johto Major and giving Serena a victory kiss, he lost his cool.

 _That should be me over there with Serena instead of that loser! ARRRGH!_ Calem vented in his mind as his memories of his failures against Ash began flowing back.

** Flashback to April 16, 2012 – April 21, 2012 **

Upon seeing Ash and Serena together at the Battle Maison Tournament in Kiloude City, Kalos, Calem became aggressive.

"What do you think you're doing with my girl!? Huh?! Huh?! What makes you think you can have her when really I have been through thick and thin with her growing up in Vaniville Town? What makes you think you're so special you scum?" Calem interrogated Ash violently and shoved him and Pikachu on the ground. Ash and Pikachu were shocked and confused with the whole situation. Many onlookers watched the scene but didn't do anything.

"Calem! Leave us alone!" Serena demanded as she and Chupi protected Ash and Pikachu from Calem. "Just because you like me doesn't mean I feel the same about you!"

"Shut up Serena!" Calem spat. "You Ketchum, we're gonna settle this right here at this tournament! If I place higher than you in the tournament, you stay away from my girl!" Calem threatened and pointed a finger at Ash.

Later in the Finals of the Battle Maison Tournament, Ash and Calem faced each other in a full battle in which Pikachu, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja defeated Calem's Raichu, Umbreon, Alakazam, Mienshao, Absol, and Chesnaught respectively.

"This match is already in the books! Ash Ketchum from Kanto's Pallet Town routs Calem Xavier from Vaniville Town 6-0 and wins the Battle Maison Tournament!" The Announcer exclaims in front of a packed Battle Maison audience. Calem watched with envy as the four Battle Chatelaines Nita, Evelyn, Dana, and Morgan award Ash the Battle Maison Trophy, and Ash celebrated the win with his Pokemon and with Serena and her Pokemon.

**Fastforward to April 23, 2012 – May 1, 2012 **

The Kalos League Championship Preliminary matches were over, and Ash, Calem, Sawyer, Tierno, Trevor, and many other trainers were the Top 64 remaining out of the 650-plus trainers going on to the main event. Calem talked discretely to a trainer named Everett who failed to qualify for the Kalos League Championships.

"Now Everett, you wanna prove that badges don't matter? Challenge Ash Ketchum to a battle even before he is up next!" Calem demanded while Everett nodded.

In the stadium bleachers, all of Ash's friends and the spectators were confused and worried.

"It seems Ash Ketchum has not shown up yet! Could Titus win by forfeit!?" The Announcer exclaimed.

 _Ketchum, this is your end!_ Calem thought mischieviously hoping that his plan works.

"Ahem! Ash Ketchum has been – "The Referee began.

"I'M HERE!" Ash hollered as he and Pikachu made it just in time before the Referee could disqualify him.

 _Drats and curses!_ Calem vented in his head, and he had to watch Ash defeat Titus in a 3-0 sweep with Pikachu, Espeon, and Zoroark.

Ash advanced to the Finals with a perfect run with no Pokemon losing. Calem advanced to the Finals but not as impressively as Ash did. Ash vs. Calem got underway. The battle raged on as Calem's Pokemon team squared off against Ash's Pokemon Team, but although Ash's Pokemon have taken damage, Pikachu, Greninja, Talonflame, Hawlucha, Goodra, and Rapidash have defeated Raichu, Chestnaught, Mandibuzz, Poliwrath, Haxorus, and Zebstrika respectively. Ash defeats Calem 6-0.

"With Calem out of Pokemon, the winner of the final round match and the tournament is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town!" The Referee announced. The spectators cheered as if they have never cheered before as this wasn't just a victory in the final round as it was a milestone that only few Pokemon Trainers of all time have achieved.

"YOU HAVE WITNESSED A MAJOR MILESTONE HERE AT THIS YEAR'S KALOS LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENT! ASH EMERGES VICTORIOUS, AND HE AND HIS POKEMON TEAM HAVE WON ALL THE SIX REGIONAL LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP TOURNAMENTS IN THE WORLD! HE NOW IS ONE OF FEW TRAINERS IN THE WORLD OF ALL TIME TO DO THAT! NOW PLEASE JOIN ME AND CONGRATULATE THE WINNER OF THE KALOS LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS AND NOW 6-TIME POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPION ASH KETCHUM!" The Announcer booms in the microphone as the cheers continued. Calem watched with jealousy as Charles Goodshow President of the Pokemon League, Kalos Champion Master Diantha Carnet, and the Kalos Elite Four award Ash the Kalos League Trophy, and Ash celebrated with Serena and her Pokemon, and his other friends Bonnie, Clemont, Sawyer, Shauna, Tierno, and Trevor.

While the celebrations were going on, Calem was in an isolated part of town with the Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth. The villains contacted Team Rocket HQ, and Calem spoke with Team Rocket Boss Giovanni.

"So you want to get rid of Ash Ketchum eh Calem?" Giovanni asked. "You share one of my personal goals and interests."

"Yes sir! I'm sick of Ketchum's presence! He is simply in my way!" Calem snapped.

"Hmm? Given your credentials and the situation at hand, I can offer you a place in Team Rocket's upcoming operation. Don't worry you will get a chance to put that boy and his Pikachu in their place." Giovanni said with an evil smirk.

"Yes, I accept!" Calem agreed with a malicious grin.

** Fastforward to June 29, 2012 in late afternoon **

Sometime after defeating Calem again in the Finals of the PWT-Aces Cup, Ash and Cosmoenix as well as his entire Pokemon team defeated Team Rocket Forces at Indigo Plateau and in Fennel Valley. Back at Indigo Plateau Calem restrains Serena and her Pokemon until Ash and his Pokemon free them. Then Pikachu, Butterfree, Espeon, Gallade, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja defeated Calem's Raichu, Venomoth, Umbreon, Alakazam, Mienshao, Absol, and Chesnaught respectively. Calem ran out of options

"Enough! You made a big mistake in joining Team Rocket, and you're going to pay for all the trouble you put me and Serena through!" Ash declared calmly with a hint of anger. Calem gritted his teeth.

"Well then, if I can't have Serena, then you can't have her too!" He grunted malevolently. He brandishes out what looks like a cannon and aims it at Ash."KETCHUM, GOOD RIDDANCE!" He fires the cannon.

"OH NO! ASH, SAVE YOURSELF!" Serena screams worriedly. Before the energy from the cannon could hit Ash, a burst of light followed by a huge metal blade appears from above, blocks the energy, and destroys the cannon.

"NO! MY CANNON! THIS MUST BE ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR TRICKS KETCHUM!" Calem vented. Ash chuckles and then snaps his fingers. On queue, the rest of his Pokemon appeared and surrounded Calem preventing him from making any more escapes.

"Actually, you can thank my buddy up there!" Ash announced proudly as Cosmoenix appears and used his talons to slam Calem on the ground.

"YOU'LL REGRET THIS ONE DAY KETCHUM! YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS! ARGH! MY RIBS ARE GONNA CRACK!" Calem screams in agony.

"Awesome job you guys!" Ash praised while all of his Pokemon gave the thumbs up sign.

"Great work Ash!" Officer Jenny complimented. "Now let's arrest Calem for good!" Her police squad finally handcuffed Calem much to everyone's relief, and they confiscated all of his Pokemon and pokeballs. All of Ash's friends, family, Pokemon, and supporters, as well as all bystanders and spectators cheered that the conflict is finally over. Before the police could escort Calem to their police van…

"Wait!" Serena exclaimed. "Before you take Calem away, I would like a quick word with him." The police looked at Officer Jenny.

"I suppose so given all the trouble he put you through." Officer Jenny said.

"Ash, I hope you don't mind." Serena replied to Ash who knew that she has not given Calem a piece of her mind yet.

"Sure. I trust you." Ash agreed. Serena smiled back, and then she walked up to Calem who was still restrained.

"What do you want?" Calem asked dejectedly. Serena stared sternly at Calem, and then she slapped him forcefully on both cheeks surprising everyone including Ash and his Pokemon.

"This was for all the pain and suffering you had to put me through!" Serena vented. Then she slammed her knee into the most sensitive part of Calem causing him to groan in pain. "THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL ASH! YOU DON'T KNOW OR EVEN UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH HE MEANS TO ME IN MY LIFE! SO STAY AWAY FROM ME! YOU DESERVE WHAT'S COMING!" She shrieks and let off her steam.

"Okay that's enough. Let's put him away." Officer Jenny ordered. The police shoved Calem into their police van still in handcuffs and drove off. Calem watches from the police van as Serena made her way back to Ash and hugged him tightly with tears dripping. The police van drives off.

** End Flashbacks **

Suddenly, Calem hears a bunch of noise and voices. The door of his prison opened, and two prison guards shoved another inmate into the room and locked the prison door. Calem overheard one of the guards.

"That Copycat trainer Andy was a handful." One of the prison guards said.

"Yeah, I can't believe he also talks all kinds of trash. He really is messed up," added the other prison guard. Both prison guards left.

"Man! Get this thing off me! I can't see! ALSO I'M NO COPYCAT!" Andy vented as he struggled with his blindfolds, and Calem sighed, came over, and removed the blindfold.

"There better? Now hush before the guards come in and bust us!" Calem hissed.

"Screw those coppers! I'll break out in no time soon, and then I'll bust that wannabe Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum!" Andy grunted and clenched his fists.

"A-ash K-ketchum?" Calem stuttered.

"Yeah! That brat Ketchum!" Andy vented again until taking a good look at Calem. "Hey wait, I know you. PWT-Aces Cup?"

"Don't even mention it!" Calem vented. "Yes, Ketchum is the reason I am here stuck in this hell because he took my girl away from me."

"Ketchum also took away my dream to become a Pokemon Master, and all of my Ditto are gone!" Andy complained.

"I guess you and I are gonna wait until the day we break out of this place." Calem replied.

"Once we do that, then we go after Ketchum!" Andy asserted. Calem and Andy shook hands.

Outside in the stormy night, a giant pitch-black figure from parts unknown with blood red eyes of pure hate eavesdropped on the conversation Calem and Andy were having about Ash.

 _Ah yes_ , hissed the mysterious figure, _the hate these two humans are exerting only strengthens me. Then I will channel all of that hate and show this world, the entire universe, and Arceus of my true power. Not even that worthless spineless human Ash Ketchum who is Arceus' so-called Chosen One in this era would be able to overcome my power. I'll make sure he doesn't come even close to doing so. It will not be like the previous times that Arceus' Chosen Ones from previous eras have thwarted me and evaded me!_ The figure then flies up in the stormy night to somewhere unknown.

November 13, 2012

Next day after getting ready and having breakfast, Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy visited the Pokemon Center in Goldenrod City so that Ash could send his PWT-Johto Major trophy to his home in Pallet Town. After that, they resumed their trek to Blackthorn City.

"It won't be long now. Blackthorn City here we go!" Serena cheered.

"Right! That's where you'll win the Johto Grand Festival and the Johto Master Class." Ash added. "You know we will cheer you on all the way."

"That means so much to me Ash." Serena replies happily. Soon, they were on their way.

November 15, 2012

Ash and company encountered a surprise blizzard on the way to Blackthorn City and stopped by a local Pokemon Center to warm up. They were in their room resting in the single bed while Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy were on their laps.

"This blizzard came out of nowhere." Serena commented, "It's a good thing we have winter gear and managed to find this Pokemon Center. Nurse Joy even let us stay here until tomorrow."

"That means we have more time to snuggle together under the covers to keep warm." Ash added while winking at Serena causing her to giggle and blush. Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, and all of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon in the Aura Network laughed while watching this interaction.

"Silly Papa!" Manaphy squealed making Serena giggle even harder seeing their antics.

"Oh you two!" Serena teased and lightly kissed Manaphy on his head and then pulled Ash in for a tender kiss. Both trainers embraced each other and snuggled under the covers, and allowed Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy join them in the warm bed. They adjusted the temperature feature in their advanced Pokegears to keep the rest of their Pokemon warm. They all slept in for the day while the blizzard raged on outside.

Later that evening, the blizzard moved out but it was snowing lightly. Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon had a big, nice, warm dinner like a family all courtesy of Serena, Medicham, Lady Gard, Lady Goth, and Delphox doing the cooking simply out of love. They were in the lobby watching TV tuned to Pokesports.

**Pokesports on TV**

"We have an update from our Pokesports Network regarding the Pokemon World Tournament-Kalos Major. We have Kalos Champion Master Diantha." The Pokesports News Anchor said before a screen showing Diantha appeared.

"Greetings everyone!" Diantha began. "I am excited to announce that the Pokemon World Tournament-Kalos Major will take place December 10, 2012 to December 16, 2012 in Lumiose City. Elite trainers, please sign up soon as spots will fill up fast."

**Attention away from Newscast**

"There all done." Ash announced. "I'm registered!" Pikachu and Manaphy squealed excitedly.

"Hooray!" Serena chimed in. "This is perfect since we all get to celebrate Christmas in Lumiose City at Dad's laboratory."

"Yeah, it's going to be fun!" Ash added. "Still, I wonder why not Vaniville Town?" Serena then frowned.

"I'm not sure. Mom would know."Serena said. Then Nurse Joy arrived and began watching until Pokesports ended and then transistioned to Pokemon Network News (PNN) that began off the bat with Breaking News.

"Have you been following this story about the winter storm?" Nurse Joy said and pointed to the TV screen prompting Ash, Serena, their Pokemon, and other bystanders to watch.

**PNN Newscast**

"We have Breaking News coming out from northern Johto. The surprise early winter storm is still going strong and won't be stopping anytime soon as it makes its way south through Johto and parts of Kanto." The PNN News Anchor reported. "This is an unusual weather system that meteorologists around the world are speculating could be the work of an Ice-Type Pokemon. This winter storm has originated from the snowy mountains in eastern Kalos and has traveled on an unusual path across the northern Polar region through Sinnoh and other places north of Johto in about a month. People are sending pictures of strange light patterns associated with the winter storm. Many events such as the Johto Grand Festival and the Johto Master Class Showcase in Blackthorn City are at risk because of this winter weather. The organizing committees of both events will announce later tonight the status of these events."

**Attention away from PNN Newscast**

"I advise everyone to please refrain from going outside." Nurse Joy said while her Chansey relayed the same thing to the trainers' Pokemon. "There could be another blizzard coming overnight."

"That is some tough luck." Ash sighed.

"Yeah, but we have to stay warm and stay safe." Serena said while caressing Manaphy.

"Hey look at those colorful lights in the starry sky!" One trainer exclaimed while looking out of the window attracting attention all over the Pokemon Center as people decided to look out of the windows.

"Those sparkling lights in the night sky are auroras." Nurse Joy said. "The news mentioned strange light patterns associated with this winter weather, but auroras are commonly seen near the Polar Regions of the planet."

"So you think a Pokemon may be behind this?" Serena asked.

"That is possible, and it could be an Ice-Type Pokemon though I am uncertain." Nurse Joy. "I still suggest we wait out this winter storm."

Suddenly, Tyrantrum growled forcing trainers to get out of the way, as he made his way to the window.

"Tyrantrum what's wrong?" Ash asked as Tyrantrum looked outside at the aurora.

 _"I don't believe this!"_ Tyrantrum exclaimed in the Aura Network. _"Those lights belong to my girl!"_ Tyrantrum began to cause the Pokemon Center to shake with his continued pouncing.

"C'mon stop it! Control yourself Tyrantrum!" Ash yelled while he and some of his Pokemon tried quelling Tyrantrum.

"Ash, try recalling him!" Serena advised.

"Return Tyrantrum!" Ash commanded, and returned Tyrantrum in his pokeball only for him to come back out!

 _"I…won't…stop..until I save my girl!"_ Tyrantrum roared causing other trainers to flee. Tyrantrum then pressed a button nearby the Pokemon Center entrance that opened a larger door big enough for Pokemon of his size to enter and exit. Of course, this brought the freezing temperatures inside. Tyrantrum didn't care and simply rushed out.

"Alright let's go!" Ash said, and then he and Serena gathered the rest of their Pokemon and rushed after Tyrantrum in the cold snowy night.

"Be careful out there! The winter storm is not over yet!" Nurse Joy hollered.

Soon Ash, Serena, and the rest of their Pokemon spotted Tyrantrum protecting a female Aurorus from a group of rogue Ice-Type Pokemon. It seems that the Aurorus was causing the winter weather as she blasted freezing cold air over large areas.

"I gotta help Tyrantrum!" Ash exclaimed and ran towards Tyrantrum.

"Ash, be careful!" Serena called out worriedly to him.

 _"Glad you can make it Leautenant!_ " Tyrantrum grunted to Ash.

"Alright, use Dragon Pulse!" Ash yelled, and Tyrantrum hits some Ice-Type Pokemon with Dragon Pulse. Then other Ice-Type Pokemon fired Ice Beam.

"Use Fire Fang to counter Ice Beam, then follow up with Stone Edge!" Ash commanded. Tyrantrum pulled off that combo which sent the rogue Ice-Type Pokemon flying away into the horizon.

"Ash, are you okay?" Serena asked as she ran towards him after the coast was clear.

"Yeah, we're all good here." Ash said. Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon watched Tyrantrum and Aurorus interact with each other, and they were able to pick up Aurorus' Aura.

 _"Tyrantrum, it has been so long. I'm so happy I found you."_ Aurorus cooed and hugged Tyrantrum amorously.

 _"I knew that nothing would separate us from being together!"_ Tyrantrum replied and hugged Aurorus back. At that moment, the winter storm dissipated.

"Whoa, the winter storm is gone like that!" Serena exclaimed.

 _"That's cuz my girl tends to whip up blizzards left and right when she is distressed. I'm the only soldier around able to calm her down to a cool breeze!"_ Tyrantrum boasted.

"But wait, remember Tyrantrum as a Tyrunt was restored from a fossil." Serena said. "So that means Aurorus must have known Tyrantrum during their heydays from way back then.

"That also means Aurorus must have been restored, then got scared, and then went to find Tyrantrum." Ash added. "Wait, so does that mean…"

 _"Yes. I am the one who traveled for a month just trying to sense where Tyrantrum was. I even used my aurora as he knows the pattern very well."_ Aurorus said via the Aura Network. _"But when I got here, those rogue ones attacked me. I'm so grateful that you still remember and recognize me after all this time!"_

"So if you love Tyrantrum so much, would you like to come with us?" Serena asked with a smile. "Ash takes care of Tyrantrum, so I can take care of you."

 _"That would be wonderful!"_ Aurorus cooed happily. Soon Aurorus was welcomed onto Serena's team and the big family. They all headed back to the Pokemon Center.

After coming back to the Pokemon Center, Ash and Serena met Nurse Joy.

"Good news. It seems the winter storm is gone which means everything should be back to normal." Nurse Joy informed.

"Awesome! Thank you Nurse Joy." Ash and Serena said, and then they winked at each other, as they know exactly how the winter storm ended. Ash and Serena tucked all of their Pokemon and themselves into bed to resume their trek to Blackthorn City.


	15. A New Top Coordinating Queen

November 18, 2012

Ash and company arrived in Blackthorn City during the evening and made their way to the Pokemon Center. There Serena confirmed her qualification for the Johto Grand Festival and the Johto Master Class Showcase. At night, she and Ash were in their room in a nearby hotel where coordinators, performers, and other guests for both of those grand competitions were also staying.

"You are all set." Ash said. "Do your best Serena."

"Thank you Ash." Serena replied while giving Ash, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy a group hug. "Alright come on out!" Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard the Gardevoir, Medicham, Ninetales, Delphox, Lapras, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, Serperior, Asteria the White Flower Florges, Skye the Latias, Charla the Charizard, Gorebyss, Lady Goth the Gothitelle, Ambipom, and Aurorus soon joined Chupi. Medicham and Lucario immediately activated the Aura Network. Soon Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon as well as Manaphy convened there. Serena spoke via the Aura Network

 _"Everyone, the Grand Festival and the Master Class Competitions are coming up."_ Serena stated. _"We have worked so hard ever since the very beginning of this journey. I am grateful for all of you because you all mean so much to me. This isn't just for me. It's for everyone who loves us, supports us, and believes in us. Let's win this!"_

 _"And you'll be great!"_ Ash said and added. _"And you'll be as beautiful as ever!"_ Everyone cheered jubilantly in the Aura Network as Serena jumps into Ash's arms and kisses him passionately.

 _"Mama is number one!"_ Manaphy squeaked, and Serena blushes even further and hugs both Manaphy and Ash.

 _"Serena while you compete, I can watch over the gang."_ Ash offered.

 _"Ash, that is so nice of you."_ Serena replied with a radiant smile.

November 19, 2012

After lunch, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Chupi, and Manaphy made it to the Johto Grand Festival in Blackthorn City held in the Contest Hall. Serena was dressed in her Contest outfit. They see Ali and Shauna run up to them excitedly.

"Ash and Serena!" Shauna called out to them while Ali waved.

"Shauna! It is so good to see you! You are looking great!" Serena exclaimed and embraced Shauna who was dressed in a pink Kalosan-style dress for the occasion.

"Same here and you are looking great too!" Shauna commented back. Meanwhile Ali and Ash shared a brotherly hug.

"Ash, how are Aero and Skye doing?" Ali asked. Aero appeared followed by Skye.

"They are doing great and are happy to see you!" Ash stated.

 _"Ali."_ Aero and Skye greeted and nuzzled Ali while he hugged them back.

"You ready for this?" Shauna asked while holding her three Princess Keys and her five Contest Ribbons. "First it is the Grand Festival followed by the Master Class!"

"Born ready!" Serena asserted while revealing her set of three Princess Keys and her set of five Contest Ribbons.

"Serena!" Another voice called.

"It's Jasmine and Flint!" Ash and Serena said simultaneously. Jasmine was dressed in a silver gown and arrived with Flint beside her.

"We made it! It's nice to see you again Ash and Serena." Jasmine replied. Soon she and Flint became acquainted with Shauna and Ali, but they were surprised seeing that Ash and Ali resembled each other.

"Um Ash, I didn't know you have a brother." Flint remarked while scratching his head.

"Oh yeah. Now it is a good time for Ali and I to tell you…" Ash said and Ali nodded. Then they narrated the story.

"Ah, now that makes sense." Jasmine said after hearing the story while Flint nodded. "Ali, we're both happy for you, your family, and Shauna too. It must be a blessing." Flint nodded agreeing with Jasmine.

"I'm glad you understand, and I am grateful for everything that has happened." Ali replied while Shauna embraced him affectionately.

"So shall we go inside?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah." Ash and company nodded in response.

"Well Serena, we made it didn't we?" Another voice spoke out to the group. Serena turned around surprised.

"Miette?!" Serena gasped. Miette was dressed in her traditional blue outfit and held her set of five Johto Ribbons and her set of three Princess Keys.

"Surprised? I entered the Grand Festival along with the Master Class after seeing you compete." Miette said. "Also, our competition is still on!" Serena became embarrassed.

"What competition? Sorry Miette, but I already won that competition you speak of." Serena countered.

"Oh well, think however you want, but it is still on even with that victory kiss a week ago." Miette added with a shrug. "So Ashy, by the time it is over, you'll be looking at your new Top Coordinator, the next Johto Queen, and your smootchsie!" She giggled and winked at Ash. She then walked inside the Contest Hall while swaying her hips hoping that Ash would notice her, but Ash did not pay attention.

"Wow, she's probably the rival that Serena can't swat away." Flint remarked.

"No worries. Serena will be great!" Ash exclaimed proudly making Serena blush. "C'mon what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ash and the group entered the Contest Hall. In a distance, the Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth were rushing to the Contest Hall followed by Wobbuffett.

"C'mon, step on it or we're going to be late for the Grand Festival!" Jessie exclaimed. She was dressed in her 'Jessilina' outfit and clutched her set of five Contest Ribbons.

"Well you took too long with your makeup earlier, not to mention the last minute training with Yanmega which the Boss gave you yesterday late night!" James hollered. James was wearing his suit to look like one of Jessilina's agents.

"Zip it and move it!" Meowth screamed. Meowth was also dressed to pose as another one of Jessilina's agents and was holding Jessie's set of three Princess Keys to be used for the Master Class Showcase. The Team Rocket Trio and Wobbuffett rushed inside the Contest Hall.

In the Contest Hall, Ash, Ali, and Flint found seats. Ash allowed Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy to sit on his lap and shoulders. Soon, they spotted another familiar face.

"Jimmy!" Ash hollered, and Jimmy Gold the Elite Trainer arrived and joined the group.

"Hey! You guys made it." Jimmy said.

"If I remember, Marina said something about a gig here, right?" Flint asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Jimmy replied.

In the waiting room where all the competing Coordinators mingled among them, Serena sat down and watched the TV screens.

 _"Whoa. Ash was not kidding. There are so many people here."_ Serena commented through the Aura Network. _"But we're in this together."_ Her Pokemon Sylveon, Delphox, Lapras, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, Serperior, and Ambipom cheered together in the Aura Network. The rest of Serena's Pokemon were under Ash's care. Soon Shauna and Jasmine joined her.

"So, let's aim for the finals. Sounds good?" Jasmine chimed in snapping Serena out of her thoughts.

"Yep, there is no holding back." Shauna asserted.

"Right! Go for broke!" Serena said and smiled with determination. In another corner, Jessie huddled with her Gourgeist, Seviper, and Yanmega.

"Never say never! Never say never! We will steal the show, make the people bow, and sink their dreams down low!" Jessie proclaimed while her Pokemon cheered.

Soon in the packed Contest Hall, the Grand Festival got underway with MC Jillian beginning the commentary.

"This is the moment we have been waiting for! The Johto Grand Festival is happening right here right now in Blackthorn City!" Jillian exclaimed amid the loud pandemonium fitting for a Grand Festival. "Out of thousands who chose to enter Johto Contests, we have over 300 skilled Coordinators who earned at least five Johto Contest ribbons to participate at this grand stage!" The crowd cheered madly.

"It is my honor to introduce the judges for this year's Johto Grand Festival!" Jillian continued as the judges entered the arena, which increased the pandemonium. "We have Chairman of the Pokemon Activities Club Mr. Contesta, President of the Pokemon Fan Club Mr. Sukizo, and Blackthorn City's very own Nurse Joy!" The said judges waved as the crowd cheered for them.

"We also are fortunate to have a special guest judge this year!" Jillian continued. "She won't need an introduction because she is appearing right now!"

"Wani-Wani! Pink! Little Miss! Go!" A female voice commanded. At that moment, a Feraligatr rushed into the arena and slammed its Aqua Tail on the floor causing beautiful water spouts to shoot upwards. Then a Jigglypuff arrived and rolled speedily in figure eights. Then a Misdreavus appeared from above using Psychic on its trainer and on the water to form an orb around the trainer. The crowd goes wild chanting her name.

"So that's her gig!" Flint said realizing what Jimmy meant.

"Yep, that's my girl Marina!" Jimmy said proudly.

"Alright Wani-Wani use Ice Beam!" Marina ordered, and Wani-Wani froze the water turning it into Marina's frozen chamber. Little Miss slowly brought the ice orb down to the arena floor. As on cue, Pink jumped on top of the ice orb and did some breakdancing moves while Wani-Wani used its sharp claws to cut an opening in the ice. Marina then stepped out, and she and her Pokemon did a final pose which got a standing ovation.

"Presenting our special judge, Top Coordinator and Johto Queen, Marina!" Jillian exclaimed in her microphone as the crowd cheered. Even in the waiting room, all the coordinators stare at the TV screens in awe.

"Thank you Jillian and all of you in the audience!" Marina spoke as she addressed the audience. "I look forward to seeing all the Coordinators and their Pokemon display all of their talents!" The crowd continues to cheer after Marina finished her address and took her place next to the rest of the judges.

"Thank you Marina!" Jillian continued. "Now the Johto Grand Festival will be held under the Double Performance Rule, which means that Coordinators must use two Pokemon in all rounds and stages. The first stage is the Appeals Stage. Each of the Coordinators and their Pokemon must perform only one combination under a time limit of only 20 seconds. Only the best 64 Coordinators shall move on to the second stage consisting of a single-elimination Contest Battle tournament to be held tomorrow. The Coordinator who wins all the battle rounds wins the Johto Grand Festival, and he or she earns the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator!" The cheers intensified as Jillian displays the Ribbon Cup. "So without any further delay, let's get busy!"

The Appeals Stage got underway. One by one, the hundreds of Coordinators gave their best possible Appeals

"Up next is Top Coordinator and former Olivine Gym Leader, Jasmine!" Jillian announces as people welcomed Jasmine with loud cheers and whistling.

"Go Jasmine!" Flint cheered.

"Steelix and Bronzong, it's showtime!" Jasmine commanded as her Steelix and Bronzong appeared with bright metallic flashes of light. "Steelix use Sandstorm, and Bronzong use Zap Cannon! Both of you jump inside!" The combination finished before time was up, and Jasmine's Appeal has exceeded the threshold.

"What an excellent combination! Both of their Pokemon are covered with shiny flickering sparks!" Jillian exclaimed. "Judges, what do you say?"

"Steelix and Bronzong are showing off their luster!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said as usual.

"I look forward to seeing more from Jasmine!" Nurse Joy added.

"Jasmine is determined to show why she is a Top Coordinator!" Marina concluded her remarks amid the loud cheers. Several more Coordinators did their appeals. Soon Jessie was ready for her appeal.

"Now presenting the unpredictable Jessilina!" Jillian announces as cheers increased when Jessie as Jessilina made her entrance.

"Ok Seviper and Gourgeist, let's steal the show!" Jessie as Jessilina commanded as her Seviper and Gourgeist appeared in a cloud of purple smoke earning 'oohs' and 'aaahs' from the crowd.

"Gourgeist use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. "Seviper, drill into that Shadow Ball with Poison Tail!" The combination resulted in purple sparkling fireworks high above, and the crowd cheers as Jessilina's score exceeded the threshold.

"Those are some awesome display of fireworks!" Jillian commented. "What do our judges think?"

"This is a simple, yet very exquisite, combination!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"Remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said as usual.

"There is no doubt that Jessilina will surprise us even more down the road!"Nurse Joy added.

"Jessilina is getting the crowd excited!" Marina concluded her remarks amid the loud cheers. Several more Coordinators did their appeals with some making the cut.

"Up next is the Kalos Queen, Serena!" Jillian announces as the crowd goes wild.

"YOU CAN DO IT SERENA!" Ash cheered louder than the crowd did, and Serena blushes as she hears the cheers coming from Ash, his Pokemon, her Pokemon, and Manaphy in the Aura Network.

"Delphox and Lapras, time to dazzle!" Serena exclaims as Delphox appears in a swirl of flames while Lapras appears in a column of water. "Now use Psychic to make the Fusion of Fire and Water!" The pandemonium increased by many folds as spectators watched the flames and water swirling around each other creating an electric current in the middle.

"Unbelievable!" Jillian exclaimed. "Only a few Coordinators could pull this difficult combination off, but Serena managed to do so despite the constraints! Judges, what are your thoughts?"

"In theory, doing the Fusion of Fire and Water in one move in less than 20 seconds is nearly impossible, but Serena and her Delphox and Lapras defied the odds here by instrumenting a double Psychic attack combination on the flames and water from the Seals upon entry! It is a truly marvelous spectacle!" Mr. Contesta praised immensely.

"Way more than just remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo added.

"I feel that this is only the beginning!" Nurse Joy commented.

"It sure is! The race to Top Coordinator is heating up after seeing Serena's appeal!" Marina exclaimed. Serena blushes out of embarrassment by all the praise, but she is internally happy and full of energy seeing and knowing that Ash and the gang support her. After more Coordinators did their appeals, Shauna was up next.

"Here we have Coordinator and Performer Shauna!" Jillian announced amid the crowd's cheers as Shauna arrives.

"YOU'RE THE BEST SHAUNA!" Ali screamed loud enough for Shauna to hear and wave at him with a smile and a blush.

"Ivysaur and Flabebe, it's your curtain call!" Shauna commanded as both of her Pokemon appeared with pink ribbons. "Ivysaur use Solar Beam, and Flabebe use Moonblast!" The combination resulted in green and pink sparkles floating in the air all over the arena, and the specators loved it!

"Shauna did an outstanding appeal!" Jillian exclaimed. "Judges, what do you think?"

"Oh yes she did! The resulting combination conveys lots of love and passion!" Mr. Contesta commented.

"Very remarkable!" Mr. Sukizo said.

"Shauna, Ivysaur, and Flabebe are having so much fun there!" Nurse Joy added.

"I agree! Just look at their smiles!" Marina concluded, and surely enough the cheers increased as people were seeing Shauna, Ivysaur, and Flabebe smiling and waving all around. Soon after several more Coordinators did their appeals, finally it was Miette's turn.

"Last but not least is Miette!" Jillian announces. Spectators cheer as Miette arrives ready for her appeal.

"Slurpuff and Meowstic, go!" Miette commanded, and her Slurpuff and her male Meowstic appeared in a pink smoke cloud. "Slurpuff use Fairy Wind! Meowstic use Psychic!" Slurpuff unleashed Fairy Wind to lift herself, the male Meowstic, and Miette up into the air. The male Meowstic used Psychic to create lots of fancy patterns with the Fairy Wind.

"This appeal is so breathtaking!" Jillian exclaimed as the audience stared in awe.

 _Yes! They love it! Glory will be mine!_ Miette thought gleefully. _Also to boot, Slurpuff's Fairy Wind is strong enough to lift my skirt so Ashy can see my curves through my heart-patterned panties! Oh I can feel it! Ashy, you'll be mine!_ Soon dirty thoughts began to replace her Grand Festival plans.

**Miette's fantasies**

"Why Ash!? Why!?" Serena asked tearfully seeing Ash wrapping his arms around Miette.

"Sorry Serena but Miette will be a better Queen and Top Coordinator to compliment me when I become Pokemon Master!" Ash declared proudly.

"See told you so. Now you see who Ashy really deserves." Miette added. Then Ash and Miette locked lips and kissed each other fiercely.

"NOOOOO!" Serena wailed and ran off.

Few years later, Ash finally achieved his dream.

"GIVE IT UP FOR ASH KETCHUM, THE GREATEST POKEMON MASTER OF ALL TIME!" The Announcer bellowed in the microphone as the stadium exploded with cheers watching Ash and his Pokemon celebrate while holding the Pokken World Cup Trophy. Moments later, he said his victory speech on live TV and reached to the end.

"Besides Pikachu and the rest of my Pokemon, there is a special person I want to thank who helped me become the trainer and person I am today." Ash said. "That would be my girlfriend Miette, the world's best Pokemon Performer and Contest Master!" The crowd cheered loudly, and Miette was blushing furiously.

In a victory parade, Ash and Miette held hands, and their Pokemon followed them.

"Here is Pokemon Master Ash Ketchum and his girlfriend, the world's best Pokemon Performer and Contest Master Miette!" The Announcer commented. "Don't they look like the most lovely and powerful couple in this world?" At that moment, Ash and Miette shared a passionate kiss for the paparazzi to document for the whole world to see and gossip about.

Later that night in a beach house by the sea, Miette catches Ash checking out her rear end. It seems her curves were too hard to resist. She pushes Ash on his back on the bed and throws her entire body on him.

"Oh Ashy." Miette said seductively. "Let's make our night so much more special." Then Miette pulls Ash into a fierce Kalosan kiss, and they both began making love. Outside, Ash's and Miette's Pokemon stare amused seeing the silhouettes of their trainers doing their make-out session, stripping themselves of their clothes, and beginning their foreplay. After sometime, Miette sprawled forwards on the bed gripping a pillow with her hands while sticking up her rear end. Ash was on the bed on his knees firmly grasping Miette's hips and was penetrating deep into her rear-end with his midsection's fleshy rod.

"I love you Ash! I love you Ash! I LOVE YOU ASHYYYYYYYY!" Miette screamed out of pure delight and ecstacy as she and Ash continued their intercourse. Miette could not resist the intensifying wave of pleasure and felt the buildup in her body ready to burst any moment now.

"I need you Ashy! Please do it! PLEASE I WANT YOUR BABIES!" Miette pleaded as Ash banged her faster and harder and was close to making Miette's dreams come true.

"Alright!" Ash exclaimed and then gave one final thrust inside her rear.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!" Miette moaned angelically and succumbed to a novel wave of pleasure as Ash squirted a warm substance deep inside her body causing her body temperature to soar and all her load to splatter on Ash's midsection. Miette blushed furiously with her face full of lust and as red as a tomato berry. They both stayed in that position for sometime until Ash finished pumping into Miette.

"That...was…so…great." Ash panted. "I love you Miette."

"I love you too, Ash Ketchum." Miette whispered back seductively and slowly collapsed onto the bed as the pleasure was too much for her to handle. Ash also collapsed on top of her, and later on they slept peacefully under the covers in each other's arms with their lips locked together while all of their clothes they wore earlier were scattered all over the bedroom. Miette slept and was happy that she secured Ash all for herself.

** End Miette's fantasies**

Unfortunately, Miette was so distracted that she did not brace for the landing, and she and her Pokemon stumbled and fell down. The pandemonium disappeared at that moment as cheers turned into gasps.

"It appears Miette and her Pokemon have taken a fall! This could be costly!" Jillian exclaimed. Miette and her Pokemon quickly got back up and took a bow signifying that they are finished.

 _I really messed up! No! This cannot be happening! NO I WILL NOT LOSE MY DREAM OF BEING WITH MY ASHY!_ Miette thought sadly as she and her Pokemon exited the arena despite hearing the modest applause.

"The Appeals Stage is over!" Jillian announced. "We will take a small break which gives time for all the scores to be tabulated! Then we will announce the top 64 Coordinators who will move on to the Contest Battle Stage of the Johto Grand Festival tomorrow!"

"Alright guys, I'm going to see Marina! You all have a good night!" Jimmy said, and Ash and the group bid goodbye to him.

In the lobby, Serena, Shauna, Jasmine, and their Pokemon who performed in the Appeals Stage sat together.

"Serena!" A voice hollered. Serena smiled radiantly as Ash, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy ran up and hugged her.

"You guys!" Serena moaned happily and hugged them back affectionately.

"Oh yes, I know who Delphox really wants to see." Ash said. He brings out Greninja who engulfs Delphox into a hug.

"Thank you Ash." Serena replied. "It means so much to Delphox when Greninja is cheering her on." They watched as Greninja and Delphox share a lengthy kiss.

Ali and Flint arrived ready to greet Shauna and Jasmine respectively.

"Shauna, you are awesome! I know you will do great!" Ali exclaimed happily as he and Shauna embraced each other tightly.

"Oh Ali, thank you!" Shauna replied happily, as she hugs Ali out of comfort.

"Jasmine, you are great as always!" Flint commented.

"Thank you for the good word Flint." Jasmine whispered and kissed Flint softly. The group then converges.

"Ali and Flint were right behind me while we made our way over here. What held you two back?" Ash asked.

"Well you see, a bunch of fangirls thought that I was you Ash." Ali replied sheepishly.

"I had to ward off the fangirls as they just kept following us." Flint replied while facepalming himself.

"Oh my, that was probably not fun." Shauna muttered while giggling at Ali's misfortune.

"Flint you make a great bodyguard." Jasmine added.

"I wonder why there are girls still after me." Ash pondered. "I mean haven't they seen me kiss Serena already?" Serena blushes furiously remembering their victory kiss when Ash won the PWT-Johto Major.

"That's because you're Ash Ketchum, the strongest and most handsome trainer." Serena whispered and giggled seeing Ash blush at the comment. Then Lapras nuzzles Ash affectionately prompting him to give her his attention.

"Hi Lapras! You did great out there." Ash complimented and pet Lapras making her blush. Serena stares fondly at the interaction.

 _"Ash, can I see Samurott?"_ Lapras asked via the Aura Network. Ash nodded and brought out Samurott who was…

"Samurott? Hey Samurott wake up." Ash said and prodded Samurott who woke up from his slumber.

 _"Man you had to ruin my great dream!"_ Samurott replied groggily.

"Wait, he was sleeping the entire time?" Serena asked.

"I guess so. Samurott, why would you sleep while we're cheering Serena and her partners on?" Ash asked.

 _"Battles excite me the most."_ Samurott replied through the Aura Network.

 _"WHAT!?"_ Lapras exclaimed out of shock and disbelief and began moaning out of sadness and crying tears. Ash's and Serena's Pokemon in the Aura Network facepalmed seeing how super dense Samurott is and how his denseness has terribly hurt Lapras' feelings.

"Oh Lapras, I'm sorry." Ash replied as Lapras sobbed into his chest, and Serena joined in trying to comfort her. Everyone watched silently refusing to worsen the moment by even speaking or intervening. In the Aura Network, Blastoise watched the scene.

 _I would have gone up and comforted her, but this is not the best time. Even then, Samurott really needs to be mindful of everyone's feelings._ Blastoise thought to himself. _Still, I don't want to force or block any relationship, but sometimes it is best to move on._

Then Jillian appeared on the TV screen prompting Coordinators and spectators alike to direct their attention to her.

** Lobby TV Screen**

"Please accept my apologies for keeping you waiting." Jillian began. "The Appeal Stage results are finalized. The 64 Coordinators who are moving on to the Contest Battle Stage tomorrow are here on the screen now! Have a good night!"

** Attention away from TV Screen**

The screen then displayed the 64 Coordinators moving on including Serena, Shauna, Jasmine, and Jessilina among them.

"Alright! Alright! Alright!" Serena and Shauna cheered and celebrated along with their loved ones and their Pokemon.

"You're still on fire Jasmine!" Flint exclaimed while hugging Jasmine.

The Team Rocket Trio in disguise had a celebration as well.

"You did it Jess!" James exclaimed.

"All for one, and one for all!" Meowth chimed in while Wobbuffett had tears of joy.

"Grand Festival glory here I come!" Jessie cheered along with Seviper, Yanmega, and Gourgeist.

In the bathroom, Miette was crying while she washed her face. All her Pokemon stood nearby silently. After regaining her composure, she spoke to her Pokemon.  
"Okay team, time to train for the Master Class! There is no holding back or looking back at this setback! We will defeat Serena no matter what!" Miette declared as her Pokemon cheered with her. _In addition, I will show Ash that I am worthy of his attention!_ Miette thought to herself before she and her Pokemon left the Contest Hall.

November 20, 2012

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the second stage of the Johto Grand Festival!" Jillian exclaimed to an electrifying audience in the Blackthorn City Contest Hall as the second stage began in the morning. "This is surely going to be an exciting day as we watch our 64 Coordinators compete in an elimination tournament consisting of Contest Battles which still follows the Double Performance Rule. The Coordinator who wins all Contest Battle rounds wins the Johto Grand Festival and receives the Ribbon Cup and the title of Top Coordinator! Now let see what the bracket for the second stage looks like on the screen!" The cheers increased again as the TV screens display the bracket.

In the lobby, Ash and company saw the bracket and knew that the competition is heating up dramatically.

"The gang and I will cheer you and your partners on Serena." Ash said while hugging and kissing Serena.

"Thank you so much Ash. That means a lot." Serena replied while gazing lovingly at him. Her Pokemon nodded, especiall Lapras who recovered from the previous day's shock with help from Ash and Serena. Serena let Ash watch over her Pokemon not competing in the Grand Festival and Manaphy.

"Alright Shauna, I'm so excited for you!" Ali exclaimed. "At the same time, my heart is pounding! Please don't hold back." Shauna giggled at Ali's antics and hugged him.

"I'll be fine, and I assure you that you will love what I have to show." Shauna replied while tightening her embrace.

"Alright Jasmine, Ribbon Cup number two is right there!" Flint cheered.

"Yes it is! I know your spark will get me fired up for this one!" Jasmine replied while hugging him tightly. Soon Ash, Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, and Ali joined Flint and Jimmy in the bleachers of the Contest Hall while Serena, Shauna, and Jasmine stayed at the lobby together with the other Coordinators.

Soon, the Contest Battle stage got underway. Soon it was time for Serena's first Contest Battle round.

"To my right is Jason! To my left is Serena!" Jillian announced. "Five minutes on the clock! Begin!"

"Mankey and Foretress, go!" Jason called out his Pokemon who appeared in bright burst of light.

"Unfezant and Ambipom, it's time to dazzle!" Serena announced as her duo appeared in bursts of stars. The contest battle went back and forth. Then at the final minute…

"Ambipom, spin and use Swift! Unfezant, follow up with Sky Attack!" Serena commanded, and the combination knocked out Jason's Mankey and Foretress.

"With Mankey and Foretress unable to battle, Unfezant and Ambipom win which means Serena moves on to the next round!" Jillian declares as Serena defeats Jason 35-0.

"ALRIGHT!" Serena cheered along with Unfezant and Ambipom.

"OH YEAH!" Ash cheered spiritedly.

 _"MAMA IS NUMBER ONE!"_ Manaphy squealed happily in the Aura Network along with the rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon.

Serena continued the momentum. In the second round, she won 30-0 with Sylveon and Swellow. In the third round, she won 45-0 with Meganium and Milotic. In the fourth round also known as the Quarterfinals, she won 25-0 with Lapras and Serperior to secure her spot in the Semifinals.

Shauna, Jessie as Jessilina, and Jasmine also advanced to the Quarterfinals. Jasmine managed to win her Quarterfinal match in dominating fashion. Jessie and her duo of Yanmega and Gourgeist narrowly defeated Shauna and her duo of Flabebe and Ivysaur 20-15, and Shauna joined Ash and company and was currently hugging Ali for comfort.

"A-ali I did my best!" Shauna stammered while choking with tears.

"It's okay Shauna. You are still great in my book! Don't you forget that." Ali said trying to console her, but Jessie decided to further rub it in Shauna.

"That's what I expect from a wannabe! You have all that beginner's luck and then you flop!" Jessie sneered as James, Meowth, and Wobbuffett disguised as her agents stood there to support her.

"How could you be so mean like this?" Serena asked seeing that Shauna now becoming close to having a breakdown.

"Hey you! Leave her alone!" Ali vented at Jessie. "Shauna, ignore her. I know you will win the next time!" He tightened his embrace on Shauna. Ash and Serena went up to help Ali comfort Shauna. Jasmine and Flint confronted Jessie.

"Jessilina, don't forget that you have lost many times in the past!" Jasmine stated.

"That was the past! You're looking at future Top Coordinator and Queen of Pokemon Showcases Jessilina!" Jessie touted.

"We'll see about that!" Jasmine countered back as the bracket reveals that she and Jessie would battle each other in the Semifinals.

"Whatever! Just be ready to lose just like the last time you and I went head-to-head!" Jessie taunted and walked away with her 'agents'.

"Don't worry Jasmine. You'll beat her." Flint affirmed and placed a comforting hand on Jasmine's shoulder. Jasmine nodded.

Soon the Semifinals got underway, and Serena as usual took care of business by winning 40-0 with Milotic and Ambipom to secure a berth in the Finals. The second Contest battle between Jasmine and Jessie got underway.

"To my right is Jessilina! To my left is Jasmine!" Jillian announced. "Five minutes on the clock! Begin!"

"Seviper and Gourgeist, time to steal the show!" Jessie as Jessilina commands as her Pokemon appeared out of a purple smoke cloud.

"Steelix and Magneton, it's showtime!" Jasmine declares as her Pokemon appeared out of bright light bursts. The Contest battle felt one-sided as Jessie fell behind quickly.

"Jessilina has her back against the wall as Jasmine has a huge lead with only a minute and 30 seconds to go!" Jillian exclaimed amid the soaring pandemonium.

"C'mon both of you! Get it together!" Jessie vented at her Pokemon.

"Let's finish this!" Jasmine commanded confidentally. "Steelix use Sandstorm, and Magneton use Flash Cannon!" The attack combo knocked out both of Jessie's Pokemon.

"With Seviper and Gourgeist unable to battle, Steelix and Magneton win which means Jasmine moves on to the Finals!" Jillian declares with the crowd going wild! Jasmine defeated Jessie 50-0.

"NOOOOO! HOW COULD I LOSE THIS EARLY!?" Jessie vented and stormed off with her fainted Pokemon. In the bleachers, James, Meowth, and Wobbuffett were scared for their lives.

"Poor Jessie, for that matter, poor us!" James muttered. Wobuffett was sobbing seeing Jessie lose.

"I think we're going to need preventive measures before the Master Class." Meowth said with fear. James, Meowth, and Wobuffett rushed so that they could attempt to cool Jessie down in time for the Master Class.

Back in the lobby, Ash and company met up with Jasmine and Flint.

"Shauna, are you feeling better now?" Ali asked Shauna who was still embracing him for comfort.

"Yes." Shauna replied weakly with a smile and tightened her embrace. "Someday, I'll beat Jessilina just like how Jasmine did today."

"Yep, and you'll know I'll be rooting for you." Ali stated. "Hey, I might even give her a double-whammy when you do that!" Shauna burst uncontrollably into fits of giggles. The rest of the group warmed up at the sight of the interaction between Ali and Shauna.

"Looks like it's Jasmine and Serena!" Flint remarked.

"Yeah, it's going to be exciting, but I know Serena will win!" Ash added.

"In your dreams! Jasmine will be holding Ribbon Cup number two!" Flint countered.

"Serena is ready for this! She won't be holding back!" Ash countered back. Serena and Jasmine giggled at their respective boyfriends' antics.

"Flint, you know that you're not battling right?" Jasmine asked slyly.

"Oh Ash, you're fired up for a battle yet I'm the one battling." Serena said while blushing at him.

"Hehe oops." Ash and Flint replied apologetically while scratching their heads in embarrassment. Soon Serena chose her final duo for the Finals and let Ash watch over the rest of her Pokemon alongside his Pokemon and Manaphy. Soon Ash and company, Flint, Ali, and Shauna join Jimmy in the bleachers for the Finals which got underway.

"Here we are in the Finals of the Johto Grand Festival! This will decide who wins this year's Johto Grand Festival and the Ribbon Cup!" Jillian exclaimed amid the pandemonium. "Here are our Finalists! To my right is Top Coordinator and former Olivine City Gym Leader Jasmine! To my left is Kalos Queen Serena!" The cheers became louder as Serena and Jasmine entered the battlefield. Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Nurse Joy, and Marina were at their designated judges seats.

"Go Jasmine! Eye on the prize!" Flint voiced his support amid the cheering crowd.

"SERENA! YOU CAN DO IT!" Ash cheered loudly enough for Serena to hear him, and the rest of his Pokemon, Serena's Pokemon, and Manaphy all cheered as well in the Aura Network.

"C'mon Serena, win." Ali and Shauna chanted together discretely.

"This is going to be fun to watch." Jimmy said.

"We have five minutes on the clock! Begin!" Jillian commanded.

"Steelix and Scizor, it's showtime!" Jasmine exclaimed as her Pokemon appeared in bright light bursts.

"Delphox and Sylveon, it's time to dazzle!" Serena announced confidentally as Delphox appeared out of a column of flames while Sylveon appeared out of pink ribbons opening up.

"Steelix use Dragon Breath on Delphox!" Jasmine commanded first, and her Steelix fires Dragon Breath.

"Sylveon, use Fairy Wind! Delphox, use Psychic and Fire Blast!" Serena commanded. Sylveon's Fairy Wind absorbed Dragon Breath and resulted in a pink and blue spinning column. Delphox then unleashed Fire Blast and used Psychic to morph Fire Blast into fire balls to veer around and aim for both of Jasmine's Pokemon.

"Scizor, use Shadow Claw to deflect those fireballs! Steelix, use Sandstorm to counter the combination!" The series of combination resulted in explosions and bursts of energy.

"My goodness, both sides are even!" Jillian exclaimed as Serena and Jasmine were tied 85-85 with four minutes left.

"Steelix, use Iron Tail, and Scizor use Metal Sound!" Jasmine ordered. Scizor's Metal Sound caused Delphox and Sylveon to cover their ears leaving them vulnerable to Iron Tail.

"Dodge!" Serena quickly commanded as Delphox and Sylveon dodged Iron Tail.

"Keep it up Steelix and Scizor!" Jasmine commanded, and Steelix and Scizor kept up their attacks.

"Delphox and Sylveon, dodge! Delhox use Flamethrower!" _"Sylveon, jump on Steelix's head and cover its eyes with your feelers, and Delphox use Flamethrower to distract Scizor!"_ Serena commanded and added the last part via the Aura Network. Sylveon managed to jump on Steelix's head unscathed and used her feelers to cover Steelix's eyes while Delphox distracted Scizor with her Flamethrower. Steelix had trouble seeing.

"Steelix, shake Sylveon off with Dig! Scizor, use Shadow Claw on Delphox!" Jasmine ordered, but Serena quickly responded.

"Sylveon fly high with Fairy Wind, and Delphox use Fire Blast!" Serena commanded. This combination of Fairy Wind and Fire Blast trapped Steelix and Scizor in a swirling inferno giving them supereffective damage. Sylveon and Delphox landed back on their side nicely. The crowd cheered madly.

"Serena takes the lead with this stunning combo, but surprisingly Jasmine's Steelix and Scizor are still standing tall despite getting burned by all that fire!" Jillian exclaimed. Serena leads Jasmine 70-45 with two minutes and 30 seconds left.

"YEAH SERENA, DELPHOX, AND SYLVEON!" Ash cheers loudly, and his Pokemon joined in the cheering.

 _"You got this Sylveon!"_ Espeon cheered in the Aura Network.

 _"Keep it up Delphox!"_ Greninja cheered as well in the Aura Network.

"Serena is good." Jasmine muttered to herself. "Steelix use Sandstorm all over the battlefield for cover!" Her Steelix unleashed a powerful Sandstorm which buffeted Delphox and Sylveon and caught Serena by surprise.

"Delphox! Sylveon! Hang in there!" Serena exclaimed worriedly, but Jasmine was too quick.

"Steelix use Iron Tail, and Scizor use Shadow Claw!" Jasmine ordered. Steelix's Iron Tail strikes Sylveon, and Shadow Claw strikes Delphox.

"Jasmine unleashes a combination of supereffective attacks with Steelix's Sandstorm for cover!" Jillian commented.

"Keep it up!" Jasmine ordered again, and Serena watches worriedly as she loses her lead and her Pokemon taking a beating.

"C'mon Serena." Ash whispered. Espeon and Greninja looked on worriedly seeing their mates struggling.

"The tables have turned, and Jasmine is in control!" Jillian commented. Jasmine leads Serena 45-25 with a minute left. The Sandstorm still raged on.

 _"What should I do? What can I do?"_ Serena questioned, and then she suddenly remembered how Ash countered Sandstorm back in one of his battles in the PWT-Aces Cup.

**Flashback to June 14, 2012**

"Gallade, we're going to try this so use Rain Dance!" Ash commanded. Mega Gallade shoots the blue orb high in the sky. Suddenly, rain clouds appear and it starts to rain. Sandstorm got cancelled, and Mega Steelix squirms with discomfort due to the rain and gets inflicted by its burn.

"Great use of Rain Dance to cancel out Sandstorm! Now Mega Steelix is not feeling comfortable getting wet!" The Announcer exclaimed amid a cheering crowd.

"Use Dig Steelix!" Roland ordered. Mega Steelix burrows into the ground.

"I don't think so! Gallade, use Psychic on the rain and pour in down the holes!" Ash ordered. Mega Gallade jumps high up and uses his Psychic attack to send all the rain down the hole as a huge wall of water. Mega Steelix resurfaces while in pain due to being hit by the torrent of water due to Mega Gallade's Psychic. The spectators couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"I don't believe this! Mega Gallade's Psychic turned this Rain Dance into a torrent of water and sent it down the holes and inflicts tons of damage to Mega Steelix!" The Announcer commented excitedly.

**End flashback **

 _"That's it! Sylveon and Delphox, I got it!_ " Serena exclaimed excitedly in the Aura Network to Sylveon and Delphox who nodded as they all knew what she was talking about. "Sylveon, use Rain Dance!" Sylveon mustered her strength and fired a blue orb up which caused a rain cloud to form and wash out Sandstorm.

"We got a rain storm which doesn't bode well for Jasmine's Steelix and Serena's Delphox!" Jillian commented as both Serena's and Jasmine's points dipped.

"Steelix, use Dig!" Jasmine commanded, and Steelix went underground.

"That won't be a problem!" Serena declared. "Delphox, use Psychic!" _"Use Psychic on the rain!"_ Delphox nodded and use Psychic to force the rain to fall as a heavy downpour. Jasmine's Steelix got soaked while underground while Scizor had trouble flying in the heavy downpour.

"A clever idea courtesy of Serena!" Jillian exclaimed amid a cheering crowd.

 _"Thank you Ash."_ Serena spoke via the Aura Network while closing her eyes, and she and her Pokemon smile with renewed spirit as Ash gave a thumbs-up and a wink. But Serena, Delphox, and Sylveon focused back on the Contest battle.

"This Contest Battle is anyone's guess as time is winding down!" Jillian comments as Serena and Jasmine are tied 15-15 with 30 seconds left.

"Scizor, use Sunny Day!" Jasmine commanded, and her Steelix shot out a bright orb that illuminated the arena and cancelled the rain storm.

"We can use that Sunny Day as well!" Serena declared with a grin with Delphox and Sylveon smiling too.

"Steelix use Dragon Breath, and Scizor use Solar Beam!" Jasmine commanded, and her Steelix and Scizor fired off their respective attacks.

"Delphox use Fire Blast, and Sylveon use Moonblast!" Serena ordered. "Delphox use Psychic on the combo attack!" Delphox's Fire Blast combined with Sylveon's Moonblast, and then Delphox used Psychic to create powerful projectiles of the Fire Blast-Moonblast combo attack which barely overwhelmed the Dragon Breath-Solar Beam combo attack. Then the alarm sounded as the five minutes have been used up.

"Time is up! Who is our winner!?" Jillian questions with suspense. Silence followed as the results were slowly revealed.

"The winner of the Johto Grand Festival is…SERENA!" Jillian screams excitedly. The pandemonium erupted to new heights as the screens reveal that Serena defeated Jasmine 10-5. Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, Nurse Joy, and Marina all stood up and clapped seeing an outstanding Contest Battle.

"W-WE WON!" Serena cheered happily and then got knocked down by Delphox and Sylveon who were just as happy as her.

"YEAH SERENA!" Ash screamed happily while the rest of his Pokemon, Manaphy, and Serena's Pokemon all celebrated in the Aura Network.

"SERENA WON! SERENA WON!" Ali and Shauna exclaimed while hugging each other.

"C'mon let's go and see her!" Ash exclaimed excitedly as he, Pikachu, Manaphy, Chupi, Ali, and Shauna all raced to the battlefield.

"That was a great Contest Battle between Jasmine and Serena." Jimmy commented. "Flint, what do you think?"

"It sure is, and I know Jasmine will get stronger after this." Flint remarked with a grin, and he and Jimmy got up to go and meet Jasmine and Marina respectively at the battlefield.

Back at the battlefield, Jasmine walked up to Steelix and Scizor who were looking a bit sad.

"Cheer up you two! I am very proud of you. We will win the next one." Jasmine reassured, and her Pokemon nodded and let her recall them inside their Pokeballs. Then Jasmine approached Serena and her Pokemon who were celebrating together.

"That was a great Contest Battle, Top Coordinator Serena." Jasmine complimented making Serena blush.

"T-top Coordinator? This is really a lot to take in." Serena stammered while holding on to Delphox and Sylveon.

"You earned it fair and square," said Jasmine while beaming, "and I know your special someone can't wait to celebrate with you." She giggles seeing Serena blush madly. Then Serena gets tackled to the ground by the rest of her Pokemon who also competed in the Johto Grand Festival.

"Oh Sylveon, Delphox, Lapras, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, Serperior, and Ambipom! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Serena cried happily as they hugged her. "But wait, where is Ash?" They pointed behind them to reveal Ash standing at the battlefield entrance they came from.

"SERENA!" Ash hollers as he happily runs up to Serena. Serena's Pokemon got out of the way as Ash engulfs her into a hug and a victory kiss. Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy also expressed their affection for her.

"Oh I love you all!" Serena cried again with happiness as she blushed furiously from all the affection and praise her loved ones are giving to her. She also embraced Shauna and Ali afterwards.

Some of Ash's notable Pokemon came out to congratulate Serena's Pokemon. Delphox, Sylveon, Meganium, and Milotic blushed furiously as their respective mates of Greninja, Espeon, Venusaur, and Gyarados kissed them on their lips. Swellow leaned into Noctowl and rested her head on his chest while he nuzzled her. Unfezant smiled lovingly as Staraptor nuzzled every inch of her neck. Emboar wrapped Serperior around his body and hugged her without scorching her with his flames. Infernape gently held Ambipom's hands as she jumped out excitedly.

The pandemonium became louder and the cameras took pictures of this moment. Flint joined up with Jasmine while Jimmy joined up with Marina. Soon Jillian, Mr. Contesta, Mr. Sukizo, and Nurse Joy brought out the Ribbon Cup, and the Closing Ceremony got underway.

"Congratulations Serena on winning the Johto Grand Festival this year! We are honored to present to you the Johto Ribbon Cup which bestows you the title of Top Coordinator!" Jillian announces as Marina hands Serena the title of Top Coordinator.

"WE DID IT! WE WON THE JOHTO GRAND FESTIVAL!" Serena exclaims with Sylveon, Delphox, Lapras, Meganium, Swellow, Milotic, Unfezant, Serperior, and Ambipom. The rest of her Pokemon along with Ash and his Pokemon and Manaphy celebrated with her.

The results of the Johto Grand Festival was broadcasted worldwide. Ash's family in Kanto's Pallet Town, Serena's family in Lumiose City, and Kanon and her family in Johto's Altomare City celebrated Serena's big win. The results stunned the world, especially the Pokemon Coordinators and Pokemon Performers who watched the event. Some lauded Serena while others loathed her out of jealousy. Many of Ash and Serena's friends watched the Johto Grand Festival and sent their congratulatory notes to them.

Later that night after talking with friends and family and having a celebration dinner, Ash and company were in their hotel getting ready for bed.

"The day after tomorrow is the Pokemon Master Class Showcase, and I know you will win that one for sure!" Ash stated with confidence while Serena blushes.

"Thank you Ash, and I know that I'll win this one for all of you because you all support me." Serena declares. Soon after sharing a tender kiss, Ash and Serena fall asleep. The rest of their Pokemon dose off happily to sleep.


	16. The Top Performing Johto Queen

November 22, 2012

After a day's worth of rest and some preparation, Ash and company made it to the venue in Blackthorn City for the Johto Master Class Showcase which would determine the next Johto Queen. The venue was a castle with all kinds of art of Dragon-Type Pokemon.

"I'm all set and ready to go!" Serena declared excitedly as she is dressed up in her Performers outfit. Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Lady Gard the Gardevoir, Medicham, Ninetales, Delphox, Asteria the White Flower Florges, Gorebyss, and Lady Goth the Gothitelle were pumped and ready to win for Serena. The rest of Serena's Pokemon were entrusted to Ash.

"Awesome Serena! You know you can count on the rest of us to cheer you on!" Ash exclaims while Serena smiles adoringly at him. Soon Shauna and Ali joined up.

"You ready for this Serena?" Shauna asked. "Although you may be Top Coordinator and Kalos Queen, I'm not holding back."

"Bring it on Shauna." Serena stated with a grin, and she and Shauna shook hands.

"Look, there's Flint and Jasmine." Ash commented as Flint and Jasmine joined the group.

"We're glad you could join us." Serena said.

"Not a problem; Flint and I don't have much to do until we attend Lance and Clair's wedding." Jasmine replied, and she and Flint brought out their wedding invitations.

"It is coming up after the Master Class." Serena remarked as she and Ash also revealed their set of invitations.

"No kidding! You all got invited to the wedding where Lance the Kanto Champion gets married to Clair the Blackthorn Gym Leader?!" Shauna exclaimed and pouted.

"Aww don't feel bad. At least that means we have the day to ourselves." Ali chimed in making Shauna giggle afterwards.

"Not to worry!" A voice said, and the group turned around surprised.

"It's Clair!" Jasmine and Serena exclaimed as Clair arrived at the scene.

"Long time no see. Also Serena, congratulations on winning the Johto Grand Festival and becoming Top Coordinator. Lance and I watched it and were very impressed with both you and Jasmine. Also you must be Shauna. You were wonderful, and I'm sure you'll win next time." Clair remarked as Serena, Jasmine, and Shauna blush.

"Say Clair, where is your man?" Jasmine asked slyly making Clair blush.

"Oh haha! As tradition of a Dragon-Type wedding ceremony, the bride and groom must be temporarly away until the night before the wedding." Clair explained. "So while I'm here in town, I thought I come and check out the Master Class Showcase. Lance is off taking care of business as usual, whether it be related to the Pokemon G-Men, the Kanto League, or trying to convince his great-aunt to come to the wedding." Clair added the latter with a sigh earning chuckles.

"Well, I'm sure he's holding it down just fine." Flint added.

"So Shauna, how about that invitation to the wedding for you and your boyfriend?" Clair asked Shauna with a giggle referring to Ali.

"W-w-w-wait a minute, we're j-j-just friends!" Shauna and Ali exclaimed while blushing out of embarrassment amid the chuckles. Then Clair's expression changed from playful to confused.

"On second thought, Ash I don't remember you telling me you have siblings." Clair said noting the resemblance between Ash and Ali.

"Right. Ali is one of my siblings." Ash said.

"One of your siblings; it is nice to meet you Ali." Clair said, but she felt a jolt when having a handshake with Ali.

"Whoa, are you okay Clair?" Shauna asked with worry.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Clair said reassuringly and regained her composure. "Lance and I would love to speak more with you Ash, Serena, Ali, and Shauna."

"We probably know why." Flint added.

"Yeah, did they tell you anything strange?" Clair asked.

"No, not strange, just a little complicated." Jasmine said. "I'm sure they can explain more with you and Lance. Does that sound good with you four?"

"Yeah." Ash, Serena, Ali, and Shauna said in unison.

"So, shall we head inside?" Clair asked, and everyone nodded. But then…

"Serena!" A voice called out, but this voice sounded a bit…hostile. Everyone turned around to their surprise.

"Miette!" Serena exclaims as Miette walks up to the group dressed in her traditional blue Kalosan performers outfit.

"You may have bested the Grand Festival yesterday, but I'll guarantee it won't be the same in the Master Class today!" Miette vented. "When I win, I'll be the one doing the royal dance with my Prince Charming." She added the last part while winking at Ash before walking inside. She added a more obvious sway in her hips trying to get Ash's attention, but Ash didn't pay attention.

"That Miette!" Serena grunted angrily, but Ash calmed her down.

"If Miette is so focused on trying to get to me, then what are the odds she is focused on the Master Class?" Ash asked rhetorically.

"Oh right. That is probably why she didn't do so well in the Grand Festival." Serena said while giggling.

"It's all about keeping your eye on the prize." Ash said again, and Serena nodded.

"That Miette girl is one interesting rival." Clair commented. "She somehow reminds me of Drasna of the Kalos Elite Four."

"Are you saying that you and Drasna fought over Lance!?" Flint exclaimed. "That lucky bastard!" Laughter followed Flint's outburst.

"It really didn't matter who was the better Dragon-Type specialist worthy to be with Lance. Instead it was his heart that decided." Clair said with a growing blush. "Plus Drasna is also attending the wedding which would make things a bit interesting." More laughter followed.

"I better stay out of the way in case sparks fly." Shauna joked, and the laughter intensified.

"I think the Master Class will start soon. Let's head on inside." Ash suggested, and the big group went inside the venue.

Rather close behind Ash and company, the Team Rocket Trio arrived in disguise. Jessie was already in her 'Jessilina' persona.

"No matter what, I'll beat that Top Coordinating Queen Twerpette in her own game!" Jessie vented prompting James, Meowth, and Wobbuffett to hush her up.

"Cool it Jess!" James pleaded. "This is no way a Queen should act!"

"If you blow your cover, it's over!" Meowth whispered frantically. After sometime, the Team Rocket Trio and Wobbuffett entered the castle.

Serena, Shauna, Miette, and Jessie as Jessilina joined the other Performers participating in the Johto Master Class in the castle lobby. Ash, Pikachu, Manaphy, Ali, Flint, Jasmine, and Clair met up with Jimmy in the audience and took their seats.

"Looks like we got a party! Over here! The show is getting underway!" Jimmy exclaimed as the group arrived.

"Yeah we know. This should be fun." Flint added. Soon the lights dimmed, and the cheers increased as Monsieur Platte and his Klefki appeared.

"Bonjour to Pokemon fans here in ze audience as well as those around ze world watching on TV! I'm your guide, Monsieur Platte!" Monsieur Platte greeted. "After many Showcases featuring hundreds of Pokemon Performers, we are at ze grand stage! Welcome to ze Johto Pokemon Master Class Showcase in Blackthorn City where we will watch 36 lovely young and talented maidens aim for ze title of Johto Queen! They all have worked very hard securing three Princess Keys. Here they are on stage!" The crowd cheers as all the 36 Performers including Serena, Shauna, Miette, and Jessie as Jessilina arrive at the stage.

"Now please welcome ze current Johto Queen Marina who will say a few words before ze Master Class gets underway!" Monsieur Platte announces. Marina arrives as the audience gives a standing ovation.

"Thank you! Thank you! This is a special day when we will find out who will succeed me as Johto Queen! I am eager to see what all the Performers will showcase to all of us in the audience and to those around the world watching on TV!" Marina spoke, and the crowd gives another loud set of applause and cheers.

"Thank you Marina!" Monsieur Platte. "Now let's get on with the Master Class! In the Master Class, there are no Theme Performances. Ze Master Class will follow an elimination tournament format consisting of only Freestyle Performances." A tournament bracket appeared.

"Ze tournament begins with 36 Performers in the first round in which Performers can only use one Pokemon. Only ze best 12 Performers move on. In ze second round, Performers can use up to three Pokemon. Only ze best four Performers move on. Then in ze Final round, Performers can use as many Pokemon as they want, and ze winner of the Final round becomes Johto Queen!" Monsieur Platte explained. "So now without further ado, let us begin!" The tournament bracket revealed the Performer groupings for the first round.

"Alright Serena, if we go all the way, we can see each other in the Finals!" Shauna exclaims.

"Right! There is no holding back!" Serena added. Then Miette and Jessie as Jessilina approached Serena and Shauna.

"Yes, once we see each other in the Finals, I'll win!" Miette declares. _After the win, I'll have Ash all to myself!_

"Pssh! The Johto Queen is obviously going to be me!" Jessie vents. The other Performers backed off in fear seeing the kind of stiff competition Serena, Shauna, Miette, and Jessie would be.

The Master Class' first round got underway, and there were 12 heats consisting of three Pokemon Performers each. After some first round heats, it was time for Shauna's heat.

"Allow me to introduce Performers Kaylie, Renee, and Shauna!" Monsieur Platte announces. The crowd cheers as Shauna, Kaylie, and Renee appeared on stage with their Pokemon of choice all dressed up.

"Yeah Shauna!" Ali cheered happily seeing Shauna up.

"Now start!" Monsieur Platte exclaimed. "Up first is Shauna!" The spotlight was on Shauna and her Ivysaur first.

"Ivysaur it's our curtain call!" Shauna exclaims. "Use Sunny Day!" Her Ivysaur shot a bright orb upwards. Shauna and Ivysaur danced around each other.

"Then follow up with Energy Ball and then Solar Beam!" Shauna commanded. The resulting move sequence resulted in greenish-yellow sparkling firework-like explosions. Shauna and her Ivysaur took a bow. The crowd cheered at the display.

"Now up next is Renee!" Monsieur Platte announces as the spotlight transitions over to Renee and her Pidgetto.

"Here we come! Pidgeotto use Feather Dance!" Renee commanded while her Pidgeotto twirled and let loose glowing feathers. "Now follow up with Twister and then Steel Wing!" Renee jumped and got carried upwards by the Twister. The move sequence resulted in a tornado of glowing feathers scattering sparkles after being struck by Steel Wing. Renee and her Pidgeotto landed smoothly and struck a finishing pose. More cheers and applause followed.

"We move on to Kaylie!" Monsieur Platte announces as the spotlight transitions over to Kaylie and her Dustox.

"Let's do this Dustox! Use Poison Powder!" Kaylie commanded and danced around while her Dustox fluttered and sprinkled Poison Powder. "Now use Psychic and then Air Cutter!" The combination resulted in a burst scattering the purple sparkling Poison Powder. More cheers followed. The lights brightened up the entire stage.

"Give a round of applause again for Performers Kaylie, Renee, and Shauna!" Monsieur Platte commented as the audience cheers again. "Now I ask all of you in ze audience and those who are watching on TV, please cast your votes!" All the thousands of people in the audience lit up their glowsticks to vote on their favorite performance of the heat while people around the world used hand-held polling devices to cast their vote.

"Alright, ze votes are in!" Monsieur Platte announced cheerfully with his Klefki. "Ze Performer to move on to ze next round is Shauna!" The audience cheered loudly as the spotlights were on Shauna and her Ivysaur.

"YEAH SHAUNA!" Ali cheered enthusiastically.

"Hooray Ivysaur!" Shauna cheers while celebrating with her Ivysaur. Kaylie and Renee left the stage along with their Pokemon silently in tears.

After a few more heats, it was time for Serena's heat.

"In this heat, we have Performers Melanie, Serena, and Theresa!" Monsieur Platte announces. The crowd cheers as Serena, Melanie, and Theresa appeared on stage with their Pokemon of choice all dressed up.

"Yeah Serena!" Ash cheered happily seeing Serena up. The rest of his Pokemon, Serena's Pokemon, and Manaphy cheered along with him.

"Now start!" Monsieur Platte exclaimed. "Up first is Theresa!" The spotlight was on Theresa and her Jumpluff first.

"Jumpluff it's our turn!" Theresa exclaims. "Use Cotton Guard!" Her Jumpluff puffed some glowing cotton. Theresa and Jumpluff danced around each other with the glowing cotton surrounding them. Some cheers followed.

"Then follow up with Energy Ball and then Leaf Storm!" Theresa commanded. The resulting move sequence resulted in green particles scattered throughout. Theresa and her Jumpluff took a bow. The crowd cheered at the display.

"Now up next is Serena!" Monsieur Platte announces as the spotlight transitions over to Serena and Lady Goth. The crowd cheers very loudly.

"Alright! It's Serena and Lady Goth!" Ash exclaims.

"Here we come! Lady Goth use Psychic!" Serena commanded. Lady Goth used Psychic to carry herself and Serena upwards to dance in the air.

"Now follow up with Shadow Ball and then Psyshock!" Serena commanded again. While she and Lady Goth danced in the air, Lady Goth fired multiple rounds of Shadow Ball and then skewered the Shadow Balls with Psyshock causing sparkling mini rippling explosions. Serena and Lady Goth landed smoothly and bowed. More cheers and applause followed.

"Serena and Lady Goth are awesome!" Ash complimented.

 _"Yes, Lady Goth is truly wonderful!"_ Aegislash added. Ash, his Pokemon, Serena's Pokemon, and Manaphy all smiled seeing how Aegislash is taking much more notice of Lady Goth his love interest.

"We move on to Melanie!" Monsieur Platte announces as the spotlight transitions over to Melanie and her Azumarill.

"Let's do this Azumarill! Use Heart Stamp!" Kaylie commanded and danced around while her Azumarill showered the stage with floating pink hearts. "Now use Bubblebeam and then Ice Beam!" The combination resulted in bubbles encapsulating the hearts and then getting frozen briefly and then exploding in icy blue sparkles. More cheers followed. The lights brightened up the entire stage.

"Give a round of applause again for Performers Melanie, Serena, and Theresa!" Monsieur Platte commented as the audience cheers again. "Now I ask all of you in ze audience and those who are watching on TV, please cast your votes!" All the thousands of people in the audience lit up their glowsticks to vote on their favorite performance of the heat while people around the world used hand-held polling devices to cast their vote.

"Alright, ze votes are in!" Monsieur Platte announced cheerfully with his Klefki. "Ze Performer to move on to the next round is Serena!" The audience cheered loudly as the spotlights were on Serena and Lady Goth.

"YEAH SERENA!" Ash cheered enthusiastically.

 _"I'm glad I got to see this from Lady Goth!"_ Aegislash said. The rest of Ash's Pokemon, Serena's Pokemon, and Manaphy cheered.

"We did it Lady Goth!" Serena cheers while she and Lady Goth embraced each other. Melanie and Theresa left the stage along with their Pokemon silently in tears.

Serena and Lady Goth meet up with Shauna in the waiting area.

"Serena, you're awesome! Now we're both moving on!" Shauna exclaimed as she hugged Serena.

"Yes we are." Serena replied while hugging Shauna back. They all resumed watching the first round.

After a few more heats, it was time for Miette's heat.

"In this heat, we have Performers Fiona, Miette, and Rowena!" Monsieur Platte announces. The crowd cheers as Miette, Fiona, and Rowena appeared on stage with their Pokemon of choice all dressed up.

 _I'll wipe the floor with them._ Miette thought.

"Now start!" Monsieur Platte exclaimed. "Up first is Rowena!" The spotlight was on Rowena and her Emolga first.

"Emolga let's go!" Theresa exclaims. "Use Electro Ball!" Her Emolga fired five electric orbs upwards. Rowena tossed her Emolga up, and Emolga flew around through four of the Electro Balls to absorb electricity. Some cheers followed.

"Bulls eye! Strike the last Electro Ball with Sky Attack!" Rowena commanded. The resulting move sequence resulted in electric stars sparkling after Emolga collided with the Electro Ball with Sky Attack. Rowena and her Emolga took a bow. The crowd cheered at the display.

"Up next is Miette!" Monsieur Platte announces as the spotlight transitions over to Miette and her newest Pokemon Roselia.

"Let's do this Roselia! Use Petal Dance!" Miette commanded and pranced around while her Roselia showered the stage with floating pink flower petals. "Now use Magical Leaf and then Leaf Blade!" The combination resulted in a glowing pink flower petals and glowing green leaves showering over the stage and the audience. More cheers followed as Miette and her Roselia took a bow.

"We move on to Fiona!" Monsieur Platte announces as the spotlight transitions over to Fiona and her Cottonee. The crowd cheers again.

"Ready Cottonee? Then use Psychic!" Fiona commanded. Cottonee used Psychic to carry herself and Fiona upwards. Cottonee stood on Fiona's back while Fiona spread her arms like an airplane.

"Now follow up with Cotton Spore!" Fiona commanded again as Cottonee left a trail of Cotton Spore while keeping her hold on Psychic. Fiona and Cottonee landed smoothly and bowed. More cheers and applause followed. The lights brightened up the entire stage.

"Give a round of applause again for Performers Fiona, Miette, and Rowena!" Monsieur Platte commented as the audience cheers again. "Now I ask all of you in ze audience and those who are watching on TV, please cast your votes!" All the thousands of people in the audience lit up their glowsticks to vote on their favorite performance of the heat while people around the world used hand-held polling devices to cast their vote.

"Alright, ze votes are in!" Monsieur Platte announced cheerfully with his Klefki. "Ze Performer to move on to the next round is Miette!" The audience cheered loudly as the spotlights were on Miette and her Roselia.

"That was too easy!" Miette bragged. Roselia mimicked her behavior while she and Miette waved at the crowd. Fiona and Rowena left the stage along with their Pokemon silently in tears.

In the waiting area, Serena and Shauna saw Miette win her heat.

"Wow, Miette wasn't kidding." Shauna commented.

"Yeah, we can't underestimate her." Serena added. Her Pokemon nodded.

Soon it was down to the last heat of the first round which featured Jessie as Jessilina.

"In this heat, we have Performers Amber, Jessilina, and Nancy!" Monsieur Platte announces. The crowd cheers as Jessie as Jessilina, Amber, and Nancy appeared on stage with their Pokemon of choice all dressed up.

 _I'll cream this crop._ Jessie thought.

"Now start!" Monsieur Platte exclaimed. "Up first is Nancy!" The spotlight was on Nancy and her Clefairy first.

"Clefairy we're up!" Nancy exclaims. "Use Attract and Psychic!" Her Clefairy fired several hearts and grouped them together with Psychic. Clefairy then used Psychic on herself and Nancy to show themselves dancing on the layer of hearts.

"Now let it rip with Fairy Wind!" Nancy commanded. The resulting move sequence resulted in a spinning column of pink hearts induced by Fairy Wind. The crowd cheered at the display.

"Up next is Jessilina!" Monsieur Platte announces as the spotlight transitions over to Jessie and her Gourgeist.

"You go girl!" James who is in disguise cheers.

"It's on with our show! Use Shadow Ball!" Jessie commanded. Gourgeist shot several rounds of Shadow Balls upwards which then landed back on the floor and exploded into purple ghostly fog.

"The Queen is here!" Jessie announces in a sing-song tone as she and Gourgeist were flying and dancing in the air. "Now use Leech Seed!" Gourgeist fired Leech Seed on the ground which sprouted giant green roots. Jessie and Gourgeist landed smoothly on the tip top of the roots and bowed earning lots of cheers.

"We move on to Amber!" Monsieur Platte announces as the spotlight transitions over to Amber and her Corsola. The crowd cheers again.

"Corsola, let's start with Bubblebeam!" Amber commanded as her Corsola fires Bubblebeam. Amber and her Corsola bounced the bubbles all around.

"Now follow up with Ice Beam and Spike Cannon!" Amber commanded again. This move sequence resulted in frozen bubbles bursting into sparkling ice particles. Amber and her Corsola bowed to indicate the conclusion of their performance.

"Give a round of applause again for Performers Amber, Jessilina, and Nancy!" Monsieur Platte commented as the audience cheers again. "Now I ask all of you in ze audience and those who are watching on TV, please cast your votes!" All the thousands of people in the audience lit up their glowsticks to vote on their favorite performance of the heat while people around the world used hand-held polling devices to cast their vote.

"Alright, ze votes are in!" Monsieur Platte announced cheerfully with his Klefki. "Ze Performer to move on to the next round is Jessilina!" The audience cheered loudly as the spotlights were on Jessie and her Gourgeist.

"All the glory belongs to me!" Jessie said giddly and celebrated with Gourgeist. Amber and Nancy left the stage along with their Pokemon silently in tears.

"This concludes the first round! Ze second round will begin after lunch!" Monsieur Platte announced.

Outside, Ash, Serena, Ali, Shauna, and all of their Pokemon had lunch together. At the moment, the attention was focused on Aegislash and Lady Goth.

 _"So how did you like my performance?"_ Lady Goth asked with a growing blush.

 _"I loved every single moment of it. I couldn't take my eyes off of you."_ Aegislash replied. Lady Goth giggled uncontrollably and blushed furiously at the compliment. Ash, Serena, and all of their Pokemon chuckled at the interaction. Soon. Flint, Jasmine, and Clair joined afterwards.

"The competition is heating up." Clair commented.

"Yep. One small mistake can make a big difference." Jasmine added.

"That Jessilina is talented. No wonder I lost to her in the Grand Festival the other day." Shauna commented.

"Yeah, she is a tough rival, but I know you can beat her given a chance." Serena added and her Pokemon nodded.

"Right. If you, me, Jessilina, and Miette clear the second round, then we will be the four finalists." Shauna said.

"Then, we can't hold back." Serena replied with a grin.

"That's more like it! Don't give up until the very end." Ash said, and Serena and Shauna smiled hearing that. At the moment, a Roselia came over.

"Huh, that Roselia seems familiar." Serena said. "No way! Could it be?" That time, the Roselia waltz her way over to Ash's Roserade and began to flirt with him.

 _"Um, a little help would be nice Asteria!"_ Roserade called out to Asteria who is Serena's White Flower Florges.

 _"Hey Roselia, back off from Roserade!"_ Asteria yelled angrily as she butted heads with the Roselia.

"That's…" Serena began before Miette came over and interrupted.

"Yes Serena, that is my Roselia." Miette said. "You see, our competition is not over: it is heating up so much that even Roselia wants in."

"Miette, can't you just get over it and move on?" Serena asked. "This is getting old."

"It may get old but soon it will lead to my precious gold!" Miette declared and then winked flirtingly at Ash making him feel disgusted.

"Miette, just go." Ash said. "Serena does not need you around." This startled Miette.

"So you think you can choose her over me Ash Ketchum!?" Miette asked infuriated. "Just how much have you gotten out by being with Serena? I bet I could give you much more that what she has given to you! You want to know how much more? You can come with me to find out, and I'll increase the reward as long as you give more support to me than her. The choice is yours. Come on Roselia, you'll get Roserade for yourself soon. Let's go." Miette returned her Roselia and walked away adding more sway to her hips, but Ash didn't dare look and went to check up on Roserade, Serena, and Asteria.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry if you felt hurt by all this." Ash apologized.

"No worries Ash. Thank you for having our backs." Serena complimented while blushing. Roserade and Asteria nodded and smiled. The rest of their friends watched the interaction out of admiration.

Soon after lunch, the Johto Master Class Showcase resumed where it left off.

"Welcome back to ze Master Class!" Monsieur Platte said. "We're now much closer than before to find out who will become Johto Queen. Here in ze second round, up to two Pokemon can be used per Performer. We now have 12 lovely maidens left in ze Master Class! So now without further ado, let's continue!" The crowd cheers.

"In our first heat of the second round, we have Performers Shauna, Dorothy, and Lauren!" Monsieur Platte announces as the crowd cheers as Shauna, Dorothy, and Lauren appeared with their Pokemon in costume.

Just like the first round heats, the Performers showed their performances one by one. This time in the second round, Performers could use up to three Pokemon each. After Dorothy and Lauren performed, it was Shauna's turn.

"Last but not least in this heat is Shauna!" Monsieur Platte announced as the spotlights shined on Shauna and her Pokemon trio of her Swirlix, her Orange Flower Flabebe, and her Gothorita.

"Flabebe and Swirlix use Fairy Wind!" Shauna began. Flabebe and Swirlix unleashed Fairy Wind together.

"C'mon let's dance!" Shauna and her Gothorita held hands and used the power of the double Fairy Wind to fly up and dance, and Swirlix and Flabebe joined in the Fairy Wind mini-tornado. The crowd cheered loudly.

"Alright Gothorita use Psychic!" Shauna commanded and winked at Gothorita. Gothorita winked back and then used Psychic to compress the Fairy Wind into a giant orb high above and to keep herself, Shauna, Flabebe, and Swirlix afloat. The cheers became louder.

"Let's keep this going and aim up at that orb! Gothorita use Shadow Ball! Swirlix use Energy Ball! Flabebe use Moonblast!" The trio of attacks burst the Fairy Wind orb causing showers of multi-color dust particles to fall down to the stage and to the audience. All spectators watched in awe of the display as Shauna and her Pokemon landed back on the stage and took a bow. Very loud cheers erupted.

"Now I ask all of you in ze audience and those who are watching on TV, please cast your votes!" Monsieur Platte requested. All the thousands of people in the audience lit up their glowsticks to vote on their favorite performance of the heat while people around the world used hand-held polling devices to cast their vote.

"Alright, ze votes are in!" Monsieur Platte announced cheerfully with his Klefki. "Ze Performer to move on to ze Final round is Shauna!" The audience cheered loudly as the spotlights were on Shauna, Swirlix, Flabebe, and Gothorita. Dorothy and Lauren exited the stage with their Pokemon.

"YEAH! SHAUNA IS GOING ALL THE WAY!" Ali cheered enthusiastically.

Soon, Shauna and her Pokemon went backstage and met up with Serena who was accompanied by Lady Goth, Ninetales, and Gorebyss.

"You were awesome out there!" Serena praised making Shauna blush.

"Thank you Serena. Now do your best!" Shauna cheered.

"Right. See you in the Finals." Serena replied and watched Shauna and her Swirlix, Flabebe, and Gothorita head back to the waiting area.

"Now we continue with our second heat in ze second round!" Monsieur Platte announces to the cheering audience. "Introducing Performers Serena, Emily, and Isabel!" The crowd cheers as Serena, Emily, and Isabel appeared on stage with their Pokemon all in costume. After Emily and Isabel performed, Serena was up next.

"Last but not least in this heat is Serena!" Monsieur Platte announced as the spotlights shined on Serena, Lady Goth, Ninetales, and Gorebyss. The cheers from the audience increased.

"YOU CAN DO IT SERENA!" Ash cheered spiritedly along with his Pokemon, Serena's Pokemon, and Manaphy. Gallade, Zoroark, and Dragalge also cheered as their respective mates were performing with Serena.

 _With those who believe in me and support me, I can't lose!_ "Let's do this!" Serena exclaimed. "Gorebyss, use Water Gun. Lady Gard, use Psychic!" This combo resulted in several large durable orbs of water being held in place by Lady Gard's Psychic. Gorebyss then jumped into one of the water orbs and began swimming and jumping into the other adjacent water orbs. The water orbs were so dense that Ninetales could simply leap on top of them. Serena and Lady Gard danced together, and Lady Gard was still able to maintain Psychic.

"Now Ninetales, use Fire Blast. Lady Gard, keep it up!" Serena commanded. Ninetales pranced on top of the water orbs and shot Fire Blast attacks upwards. Lady Gard amplified her Psychic and caused the kanji-shaped flares to hover above the water orbs. More 'ooohs' and 'aaaahs' were heard from the audience at that breathtaking sight.

"Now let's come together!" Serena exclaimed, and she and her Pokemon gathered between the Fire Blasts and the water orbs courtesy of Lady Gard's already amplified Psychic.

"It's merry-go-round time! Gorebyss use Hydro Pump! Ninetales use Flamethrower! Lady Gard, let's take it up a notch!" Serena commanded. The spectators gasped out of awe as Serena and her Pokemon performed the Fusion of Fire and Water to make it look like an electrically charged merry-go-round courtesy of the swirling water and fire.

"FINISH!" Serena declared to an already cheering crowd. The spectacle was over as Serena and her Pokemon landed on the stage and took a bow.

"Give a round of applause again for Performers Serena, Emily, and Isabel!" Monsieur Platte commented as the audience cheers again. "Now I ask all of you in ze audience and those who are watching on TV, please cast your votes!" All the thousands of people in the audience lit up their glowsticks to vote on their favorite performance of the heat while people around the world used hand-held polling devices to cast their vote.

"Alright, ze votes are in!" Monsieur Platte announced cheerfully with his Klefki. "Ze Performer to move on to the Final round is Serena!" The audience cheered loudly as the spotlights were on Serena, Gorebyss, Ninetales, and Lady Gard.

"Alright!" Serena cheered as she and her Pokemon shared a group hug.

"YEAH SERENA, GOREBYSS, NINETALES, AND LADY GARD!" Ash cheered enthusiastically his Pokemon, Serena's Pokemon, and Manaphy. Serena, Gorebyss, Ninetales, and Lady Gard bowed again and went backstage to head to the waiting area. Emily and Isabel silently left the stage with their Pokemon.

"In our third heat of the second round, we have Performers Miette, Francesca, and Carly!" Monsieur Platte announces. The crowd cheers as Miette, Francesca, and Carly appeared on stage with their Pokemon. After Francesca and Carly performed, Miette was up next.

"Now we have Performer Miette!" Monsieur Platte announced. Miette stepped forward with her Slurpuff and male Meowstic.

"Slurpuff use Cotton Spore!" Miette gave her first command, and Slurpuff spewed out multiple large fluffy balls of cotton. Then Miette, Slurpuff, and the male Meowstic began playing with the cotton balls which captivated the audience.

"Now Meowstic use Psychic!" Miette commanded, and her male Meowstic used Psychic to raise all the cotton up high and form the word 'LOVE'.

"Now Slurpuff use Energy Ball, and Meowtic use Psyshock!" Miette ordered for the last time. Psyshock and Energy Ball caused heart-shaped fireworks which burst all the cotton, and the remnants of the explosions turned into sparkling showers of dust.

"That is all!" Miette announced as she, Slurpuff, and her Meowstic took a bow. The audience cheered loudly.

"Now I ask all of you in ze audience and those who are watching on TV, please cast your votes for Performers Miette, Francesca, and Carly!" Monsieur Platte said. All the thousands of people in the audience lit up their glowsticks to vote on their favorite performance of the heat while people around the world used hand-held polling devices to cast their vote.

"Alright, ze votes are in!" Monsieur Platte announced cheerfully with his Klefki. "Ze Performer to move on to the Final round is Miette!" The audience cheered loudly as the spotlights were on Miette, Slurpuff, and her Meowstic. Miette and her Pokemon waved at the crowd. As soon as she sees Ash somewhere in the audience, Miette winks at him and clasps her hands into a heart and looks at him through it. Then Miette and her Pokemon went backstage.

Soon it was down to the last heat of the second round.

"In our last heat of the second round, we have Performers Jessilina, Haley, and Madison!" Monsieur Platte announces as the crowd cheers as Jessie as Jessilina, Haley, and Madison appeared with their Pokemon in costume. After Haley and Madison performed, it was Jessie's turn.

"Last but not least in this heat is Jessilina!" Monsieur Platte announced as the spotlights shined on Jessie and her Pokemon trio of Meowth, Wobbuffett, and Seviper.

"Let's begin!" Jessie commanded in her sing-song voice. Meowth runs up towards Jessie and reaches out with his arms.

"Ring around the rosy!" Jessie chants as she grabs Meowth, spins around, and throws him towards Wobbuffett.

"Wobbuffett do it!" Jessie commanded, and Wobbuffett used Counter to bounce Meowth high up. Meowth did a few summersaults.

"Seviper, become a ring!" Jessie commanded, and Seviper jumped into the air and curved her body into a ring. Meowth summersaulted and cleanly went through the ring. Plenty of 'ooohs' and 'aaaahs' were heard throughout the audience.

"Now for the final finish! Meowth use Fury Swipes!" Jessie ordered while throwing a basket full of Tomato berries. Meowth used Fury Swipes on the Tomato berries. The berries landed and formed a heart-shaped structure on the stage floor. Meowth landed on his two feet, and Jessie and her group took a bow. The crowd cheered

"Now I ask all of you in ze audience and those who are watching on TV, please cast your votes!" Monsieur Platte requested. All the thousands of people in the audience lit up their glowsticks to vote on their favorite performance of the heat while people around the world used hand-held polling devices to cast their vote.

"Alright, ze votes are in!" Monsieur Platte announced cheerfully with his Klefki. "Ze Performer to move on to ze Final round is Jessilina!" The audience cheered loudly as the spotlights were on Jessilina, Meowth, Wobbuffett, and Seviper.

"One more win and I am a Queen!" Jessie cheers alongside her Pokemon.

"YEAH JESSILINA!" James in disguise cheered and in vain tried to whistle loudly.

"Now we will go into a brief intermission before the Final round." Monsieur Platte announces as the lights brightened up slightly.

During the intermission, Ash watched over his and Serena's Pokemon and Manaphy while talking with Ali, Flint, Jasmine, Clair, and Jimmy.

"I knew Serena and Shauna would go all the way to the Finals," said Jasmine.

"Yes me too. Also Jessilina and Miette were outstanding as well, "added Clair.

"I'm betting that the winner would be either Serena or Shauna." Jimmy piped in.

"I agree. But no matter what, it is going to be very close." Flint remarked.

"I'll be fine if either Serena or Shauna wins, but I am pulling for Shauna to win!" Ali declared.

"Same here though I know Serena will give it her all and come out on top!" Ash replied.

The main lights dimmed while the stage lights were moving and flickering, and the audience cheered loudly as Monsieur Platte and his Klefki appear on stage.

"My apologies to keep you all waiting. It is time for ze Final round of the Master Class in which a new Johto Queen will succeed Johto Queen Marina! In this round, the Finalists can use as many Pokemon as they want." Monsieur Platte announces. "Now here come our Finalists!" Monsieur Platte began the introductions. "Ze lady with mysterious beauty and appeal, Performer Jessilina!" The crowd cheers loudly as Jessie as Jessilina appears with Meowth, Wobbuffett, Gourgeist, Seviper, and Yanmega in costume.

"Ze young maiden who has a love for baking, Performer Miette!" Monsieur Platte comments. Miette appears with her Slurpuff, male Meowstic, and her Roselia.

"Ze beautiful girl who charm goes unnoticed, Performer Shauna!" Monsieur Platte announces. Shauna appears with her Ivysaur, her Orange Flower Flabebe, her Gothorita, and her Swirlix.

"And finally, ze graceful, elegant, and enchanting maiden who brings joy and smiles and is already the Kalos Queen, Performer Serena!" Monsieur Platte exclaims at last. The audience gave a standing ovation as Serena appears with Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Medicham, Delphox, and Asteria.

"Here in ze Final round, these four lovely ladies will deliver performances beyond our imagination. Then it will be up to you in ze audience as well as viewers from around ze world to decide who will become ze new Johto Queen!" Monsieur Platte said. "Now without further ado, the Final round will begin! First up is Jessilina!" The crowd cheers as the spotlight is on Jessie and her Pokemon.

"GO JESSILINA!" James cheered from the audience.

"The first one will be the best one!" Jessie declares. "Now let's dance!" The audience got captivated as Jessie and her Pokemon began dancing to a rhythm and in pairs. Jessie and Gourgeist held hands and spun around together. Meowth and Wobbuffett tagged together and danced in sync. Yanmega activated her Speed Boost ability while Seviper spun around grazing her skin to the Speed Boost's energy band.

"Now for the encore!" Jessie exclaims. "Gourgeist, use Shadow Ball. Wobbuffett, you know what to do!" Gourgeist fired Shadow Ball at Wobbuffett who used Mirror Coat to hold Shadow Ball steadily.

"Now Yanmega use Ancient Power! Gourgeist use Seed Bomb! Wobbuffett let it rip!" Jessie commanded. As soon as Wobbuffett sent the more powerful Shadow Ball back, Yanmega fired a silvery-white orb while Gourgeist fired a round of big green-glowing seeds. The three attacks collided and formed a bright sparkling orb.

"Now Seviper, use Poison Tail to spike that orb up!" Jessie commanded. "Meowth, you know what's next! It's slice and dice!" While Seviper tossed the orb with Poison Tail, Meowth got a jump boost by Gourgeist and was high enough to use Fury Swipes on the orb. The orb burst into shiny particles which showered down to the stage and the audience.

"THE END!" Jessie declares as she and her Pokemon bowed in front of the cheering audience.

"Splendid performance!" Monsieur Platte commented. "Now up next is Performer Miette!" The spotlight transitions to Miette and her Pokemon.

"Let's go!" Miette exclaimed. "Roselia use Magical Leaf! Slurpuff use Moon Blast! Meowstic use Psyshock!" The three attacks collided and formed a sparkling bright orb.

"Meowstic use Psychic to hold that orb!" Miette commanded, and her male Meowstic activated Psychic and kept the orb there.

"Slurpuff, use Cotton Spore and Psychic!" Miette commanded again, and Slurpuff used Cotton Spore and Psychic to create a staircase of cotton which ascended up to just below the orb.

"Let's go for it!" Miette exclaimed, and she and her Pokemon ran up the staircase towards the orb. As they ran up, the stairs of cotton behind them disappeared and merged with the rest of the stairs. This spectacle dazzled and stunned all the spectators in the audience. Soon, Miette and her Pokemon reached the final cotton stair which at this point was a giant slab of cotton.

"Now Roselia, use Leaf Blade! Meowstic use Shadow Claw! Slurpuff use Drain Punch!" Miette commanded for the final time, and all of her Pokemon jumped up and executed their attacks on the orb which burst into many sparkling lights. Then Miette and her Pokemon stood on the giant cotton slab as it descended back down to the stage floor, and they gave one final bow which earned lots of cheers.

 _How was that?_ Miette asked to herself as she and her Pokemon waved at the audience.

"Another great performance! Now up next is Performer Shauna!" Monsieur Platte announces as the spotlights transitioned to Shauna and her Pokemon.

"YEAH GO SHAUNA!" Ali cheered.

"Flabebe and Swirlix use Fairy Wind! Ivysaur, use Petal Dance!" Shauna began. Flabebe and Swirlix unleashed Fairy Wind together while Ivysaur shoots pink flower petals up. Shauna then pulls out a rod with a long pink ribbon and twirls it.

"C'mon let's go!" Shauna said and giggled. Gothorita hitched a ride on Shauna's back, and Shauna used the power of the double Fairy Wind to glide in the air and twirl her ribbon rod. The crowd cheered loudly and expressed their appreciation, but the one person to outdo everyone in that is Ali who had hearts in his eyes.

"WOW! SIMPLY WOW! SHE'S AS CUTE AS A FAIRY! AWWW! I JUST WANT TO CUDDLE UP WITH HER RIGHT NOW!" Ali cheered while very infatuated with Shauna, but he gets pacified by Ash.

"Whoa hold it Ali! We'll meet her and Serena when it's all over." Ash said. Shauna continued her performance as she and her Pokemon disappear in the resulting giant pink cloud of petals and fairy dust.

"Alright Gothorita use Psyshock!" Shauna commanded and winked at Gothorita. Gothorita winked back and then used Psyshock to pierce through the pink cloud to create a spectacular laser-like light show. The cheers became louder.

"Let's finish this! Ivysaur use Solar Beam! Swirlix use Shadow Ball! Flabebe use Moonblast!" The trio of attacks dissipated the pink cloud causing showers of multi-color dust particles to fall down to the stage and to the audience. All spectators watched in awe of the display as Ivysaur uses Vine Whip to host herself up and manages to curve the vines into a huge heart. The Orange Flower Flabebe landed on Ivysaur's bulb and emitted golden sparkles down the vines. Shauna, Gothorita, and Swirlix stood under Ivysaur and Flabebe.

"THAT'S ALL!" Shauna exclaims, and the crowd cheers loudly.

"That was a spectacular and charming performance!" Monsieur Platte commented. "At last, but not least, Kalos Queen Serena is next!" The crowd cheers loudly again as the spotlights transitioned to Serena, Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Medicham, Delphox, and Asteria.

"Let's go! Delphox use Flamethrower! Vivillion, use Psychic!" Serena began as she, Chupi, Sylveon, Medicham, and Asteria began dancing. Meanwhile, Delphox emitted stream of flames, and then Vivillion used Psychic to turn the flames into fiery rings.

"Medicham use Stone Edge!" Serena commanded. Medicham slammed her fists on the floor causing glowing stone pillars to surface from the floor. Chupi and Sylveon leaped on top of the stone pillars which were destroyed upon leaping, and they summersaulted through the fiery rings. Medicham ran over and caught Chupi and Sylveon in midair while summersaulting, and she stuck a perfect landing. The crowd cheered.

"Let's keep this up!" Serena exclaimed happily and then raised her fist upward signaling the last part. Medicham slammed the floor again causing more stone pillars to surface, and this time they were in increasing height and arranged in a curving line. Serena and Asteria ran towards each other embraced each other, and then suddenly the stage floor and the stone pillars were covered with bright green grass and many colorful flowers courtesy of Asteria's Grassy Terrain. Then Sylveon ascended up high on the stone pillars which were destroyed upon leaping, and then she use Fairy Wind to carry the rest up for a ride.

"Let's give our all!" Serena cheered. Delphox used Fire Blast, Vivillion used Signal Beam, Sylveon used Swift, Asteria used Solar Beam, Chupi used Electro Ball, and Medicham used Psyshock. The six-move combo turned into a spectacular display: from the veil of Fairy Wind, a red flaming flower bloomed, and the remaining attacks erupted from the top and burst into fireworks. When the spectacle dissipated, the crowd gave a standing ovation as Serena and her Pokemon landed smoothly on the stage floor.

"FINISH!" Serena cheers, and she and her Pokemon struck a finishing pose. The pandemonium increased even further.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ash cheered much louder than the entire audience. The rest of Ash's Pokemon, Serena's, Pokemon, and Manaphy also cheered passionately.

"Now it's your turn to cool down Ash." Ali said trying to pacify Ash in return. Ash chuckled sheepishly.

"That concludes ze Finals!" Monsieur Platte announced. "All four beautiful maidens have finished their performances. Now it your turn to choose ze next Johto Queen! Are you ready?" The thousands of spectators in the audience readied their glowsticks, and the people around the world watching the Johto Master Class had their hand-held polling devices ready.

"Un! Due! Trois!" Monsieur Platte counted up to three. All the thousands of people in the audience lit up their glowsticks to vote on their favorite performance of the heat while people around the world used hand-held polling devices to cast their vote. While that occurred, Miette was off in her own thoughts.

 _Soon I'll be the Johto Queen, and Ash will be the one singing the praises and kissing more than just my hand._ Miette thought to herself with a growing blush, and her thoughts drifted into her naughty dirty fantasies again.

**Miette's fantasies**

"I love you Ash! I love you Ash! I LOVE YOU ASHYYYYYYYY!" Miette screamed out of pure delight and ecstacy as she and Ash were in the middle of their intercourse on their bed with all their clothes spread on the floor. Miette sat on Ash's crotch facing him and wrapped her arms and legs around his body. She could not resist the intensifying wave of pleasure and felt the buildup in her body ready to burst any moment now as Ash banged her harder and faster over time.

"Oh Miette…my one and only Queen!" Ash moaned.

"You love me Ashy? You love me? Am I your only one?" Miette asked as she felt Ash thrusting his meaty crotch into her body's rear harder and harder.

"Yes my Queen! I love you and only you! You are the one, the best one!" Ash moaned again as he increased the intensity.

"Then let it all in Ashy because only you can!" Miette pleaded as Ash banged her faster and harder and was close to making Miette's dreams come true.

"Alright! AARRRGGGH!" Ash exclaimed and then gave one final thrust inside her rear.

"Oh! OH! OHH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Miette moaned angelically and succumbed to a novel wave of pleasure as Ash squirted a warm substance deep inside her body causing her body temperature to soar and all her load to splatter on Ash's midsection. Miette blushed furiously with her face full of lust and as red as a tomato berry. They both stayed in that position for sometime until Ash finished pumping into Miette.

** End Miette's fantasies**

Miette had to snap out of her thoughts as Monsieur Platte prepared to announce the results.

"Alright, ze votes are in!" Monsieur Platte announced cheerfully with his Klefki. The drumroll began as the world awaited to witness the verdict.

"Ze glorious Johto Queen is…Performer…SERENA!" Monsieur Platte exclaims with the pandemonium exploding into cheers as the spotlights shined on Serena and her Pokemon.

"YEAH SERENA!" Ash cheered loudly along with his Pokemon, Serena's Pokemon, and Manaphy.

On stage, Serena, Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Medicham, Delphox, and Asteria smiled modestly. Soon Ninetales, Lady Gard, Lady Goth, and Gorebyss also popped out prompting a group celebration. As per custom, the previous Johto Queen passes on her title to the new Johto Queen. Marina gave Monsieur Platte's Klefki the Johto Queen tiara, and it placed the tiara on Serena's head. Monsieur Platte also gave Serena the trophy for winning the Master Class.

"Performer Serena now holds ze titles of Johto Queen, as well as the titles of Kalos Queen and Top Coordinator! Magnifique Madamoiselle Serena!" Monsieur Platte exclaims to the cheering audience. Serena and her Pokemon could not contain their excitement.

"ALRIGHT! WE WON THE JOHTO MASTER CLASS!" Serena cheered loudly along with her Pokemon.

Serena and her Pokemon who competed in the Master Class posed in front of the cameras while the crowd cheered. Shauna and her Pokemon showed their support for Serena by cheering for them. Then much to Serena's and Shauna's delight, Ash and Ali arrived on stage.

"You did great! I know you will do better next time." Ali said while hugging Shauna.

"Oh Ali, I really appreciate your support and confidence in me." Shauna whispered back and tightened her embrace on Ali.

"SERENA!" Ash cheered happily and engulfed Serena into a tight embrace and a passionate kiss in front of the cameras making Serena blush and the pandemonium skyrocketing. Much to Chupi, Vivillion, Sylveon, Medicham, Delphox, and Asteria's delight, their respective mates came over and gave them congratulatory cuddles and kisses.

Jimmy arrived on stage to join Marina. Marina beamed at Jimmy as he held hands with her. Flint, Jasmine, and Clair were near the front row seats, but they cheered and clapped for Serena and Shauna who waved back at them.

Miette watched the scene, and her anger was boiling.

 _No! NO WAY! This won't be the end! I'll win Ash someday!_ Miette vented in her mind. Her Slurpuff and her male Meowstic watched Miette with worried expressions. Her Roselia looked on with jealousy and anger seeing Ash's Roserade lovey-dovey with Asteria.

Jessie was furious, and she couldn't contain her anger.

"WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!? I'M THE QUEENIEST QUEENS HERE!" Jessie vented and clutched her head. Meowth, Wobbuffett, Seviper, Yanmega, and Gourgeist who had sweat dripping down their faces scampered and hid behind James who just arrived at the foot of the stage.

"Hey old chum, you think we're gonna live to see another day?" James asked Meowth fearfully.

"That's the million dollar question." Meowth gulped and replied fearfully. A handful of spectators gave awkward looks to the disguised Team Rocket Trio.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Ze Master Class for this year is officially over! We look forward to meet on this wonderful stage next year! Now all Performers and their guests are invited to ze Johto Queen Ball later this evening to celebrate Performer Serena and her latest achievements! Until next time, Au Revoir!" Monsieur Platte concluded.

Soon Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Chupi, Manaphy, Ali, and Shauna stopped by the local post office to send the Johto Ribbon Cup and the Johto Master Class trophy to Professor Sycamore's lab as they remembered that Grace has relocated to Lumiose City from Vaniville Town earlier in the month. Soon they were talking with their families

"Congratulations Serena! You too Shauna!" Delia said along with Avia, Tias, and the rest of Ash's family in their house in Pallet Town.

"You two were amazing!" Professor Oak added along with Gary and Tracey who were also at Ash's house instead of at their lab nearby.

"I couldn't take my eyes off the screen!" Kanon said with Tios and Lorenzo behind her at their house in Altomare City.

"You all were marvelous, and I know Serena and Shauna will continue to be even more marvelous!" Professor Sycamore cheered along with Grace, Cosette, and Sophie behind him. Serena blushed intensely from the praise while Shauna smiled modestly.

"So Serena, have you mailed your trophies to the right place?" Grace asked.

"Yes Mom. I mailed it to the lab." Serena affirmed. "Though Ash and I are still wondering, why did you leave Vaniville Town?"

"Something happened there, and it is difficult to talk about it now." Grace said while sighing sadly. Professor Sycamore gave a reassuring touch on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I'm sure someday we will all understand." Professor Sycamore said. "Say, it seems you have accomplished what you were aiming for in Johto. Do you have an idea what is your next move? What about traveling back to Lumiose City for the holidays?"

"Actually, we all have been invited to a wedding tomorrow and the day after. Clair of the Blackthorn Gym and Kanto Champion Master Lance are tying the knot." Serena said.

"Then after that, we will immediately fly over with Aero to Pallet Town for a few days and then fly over to Kalos. There is the PWT-Kalos Major Tournament coming up." Ash added while his companions nodded.

"Coming home soon?" Delia asked out of surprise. But then she giggled seeing that Tias perked her head up out of excitement.

"What's up Mom?" Ash asked.

"It so happens that all of us will be flying to visit your Aunt Luna and her family in Alola tomorrow early morning. They're interested in spending the holidays with all of us to experience a winter wonderland for a change instead of the tropical paradise they are accustomed to." Delia said.

"Sure they can come. The more the merrier I say." Professor Sycamore added.

"Also Gary, Tracey, and I will fly to Alola tomorrow and spend a week there. We have been invited by my cousin as guest lecturers at the Pokemon School where he is the Principal. But we have to fly back home in order to keep the lab running during the holidays. Most likely we would miss you by the time we come back to Pallet Town."

"But wait Mom, who is going to look after the house while nobody is around?" Ash asked again.

"Don't worry, Tias will be here waiting for you." Delia giggled at the last part. Avia and the rest of Ash's siblings gave teasing looks to Tias who blushed out of embarrassement.

"Also there are some chores around the house we all must do before we fly to Kalos." Tias added. "But I'll take good care of all of you. Huh? What's so funny!?" The chuckles and giggles turned into laughter. Ash had a sweat-drop.

"Tios, Grandfather, and I will come later in mid-December." Kanon announced. "Grandfather wants to keep his workshop open."

"That's fine." Professor Sycamore replied. "So I guess we will all see you soon for the holidays. Also Serena, I think you have the Johto Queen Ball to attend. You all enjoy yourselves."

"Right." Ash, Serena, Ali, and Shauna said simultaneously. The call ended.

"I never knew you had an Aunt Luna." Serena said.

"She is my aunt from my dad's side. I guess I haven't seen her and her family in a while given that I've been away from home during the holidays every year." Ash replied. "This year is a great year to reconnect with Aunt Luna and her folks as I haven't seen them in a long time." Serena smiled warmly at Ash after hearing that. Ali, Shauna, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy also smiled as well. Soon they meet up with Flint, Jasmine, and Clair.

"You ready for the ball Serena? I hear that you need a date to go there." Clair said while winking at the last part. Serena giggled and wrapped her arms around Ash who smiled sheepishly.

"So are you all coming too?" Ash asked.

"Unfortunately, Flint and I can't attend since I didn't compete in the Master Class." Jasmine said while Flint nodded. "Don't worry about us; we will be fine. Enjoy the moment Serena."

"Yeah, I agree. We got a two-day wedding event to look forward to as well." Flint added.

"I also have to check up on wedding-related things back at the Gym and see how Lance is holding up." Clair announced. "I'll definitely will see you all tomorrow." Before the group could part ways, Miette showed up.

"SERENA!" Miette hollered. Everyone watched bewildered at Miette's anger.

"Miette, what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"NOTHING!" Miette vented. "Listen Serena! You may have won again this time, but the competitions rages on!" Miette then ubruptly leaves the group earning a whole lot of sweat-drops. Ash and company bid Clair, Jasmine, and Flint goodbye.

Soon it was time for the Johto Queen Ball back at the castle where all Performers attended to celebrate the newly crowned Johto Queen. Soon Ash and company were in formal wear and checked in. Ali and Shauna volunteered to watch over Manaphy who didn't mind at all. Ash held Serena's hand as they made their way to the main foyer where the celebration started.

"Here comes the Johto Queen Madamoiselle Serena escorted by Monsieur Ash Ketchum and accompanied by Madamoiselle Shauna and Monsieur Ali Ketchum!" Monsieur Platte announced. All heads turned their direction as Ash and Serena entered. Serena was the center of attention as she is the new Johto Queen though most of the Performers and other girls were eying Ash out of infatuation and lust given his physique and reputation. Food and drink such as gourmet crackers, fresh Alolan fruits, and variety of Kalosan gourmet cheeses were being passed on platters by many waiters and waitresses.

Then the social was followed by a formal authentic multicourse gourmet dinner in the castle's banquet room. The gourmet cuisine consisted of starter beverages; Kalosan onion soup and salad; Johtonian sushi such as Octillery Takoyaki and Qwilfish Tecchiri; a Kalosan main course consisting of a Farfetch'd Cordon Bleu with roasted vegetables and wild rice ; and finally a Johtonian sweet pastry known as Taiko Manju. Together Ash and Serena ate peacefully and properly at a designated table for them along with other dignitaries such as Monsieur Platte, Jimmy, and Marina.

Then after the formal dinner, the formal dance got underway in the grand ballroom. It is custom for the new Johto Queen and her date to have the first dance with their Pokemon pairs. All Performers and their dates crowded at the sides of the room giving enough space in the center. The lights dimmed.

"Now presenting the guests of honor, Johto Queen Madamoiselle Serena escorted by Monsieur Ash Ketchum." Monsieur Platte announced. First the Pokemon pairs of Pikachu and Chupi, Butterfree and Vivillion, Espeon and Sylveon, Gallade and Lady Gard, Lucario and Medicham, Zoroark and Ninetales, Greninja and Delphox, Roserade and Asteria, Dragalge and Gorebyss, and Aegislash and Lady Goth entered the ballroom followed by the Ash and Serena. Soon the slow classical music began to play, and Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon pairs enjoyed the dance in the spotlights. Most notably, Ash felt more composed dancing with Serena. Many ladies stared enviously at the couple as they wished they could dance with a man like Ash. Ali, Shauna, Manaphy, and the rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon. After Ash and Serena dance, everyone else dances.

Late at night, the Johto Queen Ball ended, and Ash and company headed back to the hotel. Luckily they were allowed to keep the formal outfits they wore as they would need them for Lance and Clair's wedding.

"That was quite a ball." Ash commented. Serena giggled.

"I'm glad I got to spend it with you Ash." Serena replied prompting Ash to kiss her.

"Yeah we better rise and shine tomorrow morning for the big two-day wedding." Ali murmured sleepily as Shauna clutched him to support his mobility.

"Don't worry Ali; a little further and soon we will reach our bed." Shauna chimed in with a giggle. Ash and company entered the hotel. Aegislash and Lady Goth were the last pair to enter the hotel, but suddenly…

 _"Huh? Who goes there!?"_ Aegislash growled, rushed outside, and then activated his Blade Form. Ash and company, especially Lady Goth, were confused and concerned.

 _"Aegislash, what's wrong?"_ Lady Goth asked.

 _"I swear that I sensed something, but what is it that I sensed?"_ Aegislash pondered while still alert. Ash came forward and placed a comforting hand on Aegislash.

"Aegislash, I'm sure you must be tired from the food and dancing." Ash said softly. "Maybe it was just your imagination. Lucario, can you check please?"

"Medicham, can you help Lucario please?" Serena asked. Lucario and Medicham scanned the area with their auras.

 _"I don't sense anything out of the ordinary Ash."_ Lucario replied.

 _"Same here."_ Medicham confirmed.

 _"Okay, then."_ Aegislash sighed reluctantly and walked back inside the hotel with Ash and company and accepted Lady Goth's embrace for comfort.

Soon Ash and company dosed off into their sleep. Unknown to all of Blackthorn City, a mysterious dark shadowy figure with red eyes full of hate and malice sat perched on a nearby mountain overlooking the city. This mysterious figure somehow was spying at the hotel where Ash and company were situated.

 _Now I found you Chosen One Ash Ketchum._ The mysterious figure thought to himself as his voice hissed in a cold deep voice in his mind. _Savor your time because in a matter of days, I will squash you and rid you of this world like the worthless human you really are!_ The mysterious figure then disappears in thin air in the dark.


	17. Legendary Dragon Rider

November 23, 2012

Ash, Serena, Ali, Shauna, their Pokemon, and Manaphy woke up super early in the morning, freshened up, ate breakfast, and got dressed in the formal outfits from the Johto Queen Ball. They stepped outside their hotel.

"Time to head over to the pre-wedding festivities. We'll probably meet up with Flint and the others." Ash said while bringing out his invitation. Serena, Ali, and Shauna brought out their invitations as well.

"Yep. We may have to split when we get there. The ladies go to the bride's bachelor party while the men go to the groom's." Serena added.

"Ali, are you going to be okay going with Ash without me?" Shauna asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Ali affirmed.

"Don't worry. We'll get to meet up together later in the evening according to the festivities schedule on the invitation for some kind of ritual." Ash stated. "It's going to be a lot of fun."

"So let's get going." Ali piped, and they all agreed, but then some desperate cries for help could be heard…

"What's all that noise?" Ash asked. They all listened carefully for the source of the noise until Aero and Cosmoenix suddenly popped out of their Pokeballs

 _"Ash, this is urgent! They need our help!"_ Aero exclaimed urgently.

" _I sense some trouble nearby!"_ Cosmoenix added. _"There are a bunch of bad people we must stop!"_

"Okay let's go!" Ash decided.

"We're coming along too Ash!" Serena declared while Ali and Shauna nodded. Aero and Cosmoenix became invisible, and Ash used Aura to track where they were going while the entire group followed. They reached a clearing at the outskirts of Blackthorn City to see a Pokemon Poacher with over a dozen of his henchmen standing in front of a cage containing two Latios and a Cresselia.

 _"No way!"_ Ali gasped.

"HEY! You let them go now!" Ash demanded while Pikachu had his cheeks spark dangerously with electricity.

"Keep your noses out of our business you brats! You're messing with me, Pierce" The Pokemon Poacher named Pierce growled. "Get them!" His henchmen sent out their Pokemon consisting of huge numbers of Crobat, Magneton, Beedrill, and Skarmory.

"Crobat use Venoshock! Beedrill use Pin Missile!" One group of henchmen commanded.

"Magneton use Charge Beam! Skarmory use Flash Cannon!" The second group of henchmen also commanded. The array of attacks were apparently headed for Ash until they were all blocked! Ash nodded, and then Aero and Cosmoenix appeared.

"N-no way!" The Pokemon Poacher stuttered in fear as Ash's two strongest Pokemon took their positions. The rest of the henchmen also backed away in fear.

"Now let them go or else!" Ash warned again. His gaze quickly darted to Serena who nodded confirming that she, Shauna, and Ali were ready.

"Never! These Pokemon are essential for our business!" Pierce growled. "Don't just stand there you fools!" His henchmen resumed their attacks, but Ash, Aero, and Cosmoenix were more than ready.

 _"Cosmoenix use Astro Purge! Then Aero, use Luster Purge!"_ Ash commanded via Aura. Cosmoenix's Astro Purge was strong enough to cancel all the incoming attacks together. Then Luster Purge knocked all the huge numbers of Beedrill and Crobat down for the count.

 _"Quick, Cosmoenix use Solar Flare!"_ Ash followed up with another command. Cosmoenix unleashed a powerful fire storm which wiped out the Magneton and Skarmory. The henchmen quickly recalled their Pokemon and tried making a run for it.

"What!? You fools dare to abandon me!?" Pierce growled.

"I'll set them straight for you!" Ash declared. _"Aero use Psychic!"_ Aero's Psychic caught all the henchmen. Ash noticed that Serena, Shauna, and Ali managed to sneak by and were trying to open the cage containing the two Latios. Cresselia was still trapped in her own cage.

"That does it!" The Pokemon Poacher seethed. "ONCE I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, I'LL MAKE THE LOT OF YOU SUFFER FOR INTERFERING WITH OUR BUSINESSS!" He sent out his Rhyperior and Hariyama.

 _"Aero, make sure those goons don't get loose."_ Ash said via Aura, and Aero nodded while keeping his Psychic hold on them strong.

"Rhyperior, use Stone Edge! Hariyama, use Focus Blast!" Pierce commanded, and his Pokemon were close to firing their attacks, but Ash and Cosmoenix were too quick.

 _"Use Rainbow Cannon on Rhyperior and Pixel Beam on Hariyama!"_ Ash ordered via Aura instead of speaking out the command. Rainbow Cannon overpowered Stone Edge and engulfed Pierce's Rhyperior in a powerful rainbow-colored column of water. Pixel Beam shot through Focus Blast and struck Hariyama. Both Rhyperior and Hariyama were sent flying into Pierce, and all three of them were knocked out.

"Way to go Ash!" Serena cheered as she, Shauna,and Ali freed the two Latios in their cage. Cresselia watched and eyed Cosmoenix out of admiration.

 _So that's Cosmoenix everyone talks about._ Cresselia thought to herself with a growing blush. _He is strong and handsome too._

"Time to free Cresselia." Ash said. _"Now use Luster Blade on that cage!"_ Cosmoenix spread one of his wings and turned it into a giant sharp silver-white blade and broke the cage. Cresselia happily flies out of the cage and nuzzles Cosmoenix.

 _"Don't worry Cresselia. You're safe."_ Cosmoenix reassured and embraced her while she nuzzles him even more.

Soon Officer Jenny and her police squad arrived and arrested Pierce and his henchmen.

"Thank you all for saving these captured Pokemon and stopping those criminals." Officer Jenny said with a salute as her squad loaded the criminals into the van and drove off.

"Not a problem. We're glad to help." Ash replied as Serena held his hand. Skye came out of her Pokeball and nuzzles Aero.

 _"You were amazing in the battle."_ Skye complimented.

 _"Why thank you Skye." Aero replied with a blush on his blue cheeks._

"Ash Ketchum, you really are good with crime fighting as my sisters and cousins have observed." Officer Jenny commented as Serena eyes Ash with admiration. "You would make a great agent of the International Police and the Pokemon G-Men. Speaking of the G-Men, its leader Lance is getting married to Clair in town today and tomorrow."

"Yeah we know. We'll head to the wedding in a bit." Serena stated.

"I'll have to get back to work, but no doubt I'll see you all again at the wedding. Once again thank you very much." Officer Jenny stated with a salute and sped off on her motorcycle.

"So shall we get going then?" Ash asked the group who nodded.

 _"Wait Ash. Arkana, Aergon, and Cresselia need to speak to all of us."_ Aero stated and pointed to the two Latios. Cosmoenix came over with Cresselia holding on to him.

 _"We are glad that you heard our call for help and came to the rescue."_ Arkana began.

 _"In fact, we were supposed to meet all of you."_ Aergon added. _"Is there a place where we all can quickly talk in private?"_

 _"Yes. We can meet in the hotel room we are staying at."_ Aero replied while pointing up to the building.

 _"Okay, but we will have to keep a low profile."_ Arkana warned. _"We will be invisible until we reach your room."_ Everyone agreed.

After sometime, the group made it to Ash and Serena's hotel room. Arkana and Aergon became visible once inside the room. Cosmoenix, Aero, and Skye remained outside their Pokeballs. Cresselia stayed with Cosmoenix. Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, Ali, and Shauna sat on chairs. Lucario and Medicham activated the Aura Network and added Arkana and Aergon as well as Ali and Shauna so all communication could be discrete. Everyone in the Aura Network listened.

 _"So how do you know them Aero?"_ Ash asked.

 _"Arkana and Aergon are twins and were prefects at the Eon School."_ Aero replied.

 _"So is there something that we need to know?"_ Skye asked.

 _"Yes. Arkana and I have been given orders from The Headmaster, The Headmistress, and The Original One himself."_ Aergon began.

 _"The Original One? Who is he?"_ Serena asked.

 _"Wait you mean…"_ Ash began.

 _"Yes Ash, The Original One is none other than Arceus, the God of all Pokemon."_ Arkana finished, and many gasps echoed.

 _"We were told the following."_ Aergon continued and activated Sightshare.

**Sightshare Flashback to November 20, 2012**

Arkana and Aergon were summoned in front of The Headmaster Latios, the Headmistress Latias, and Arceus who was accompanied by Cresselia.

 _"You summoned us?"_ Aergon asked.

 _"Yes my children. We have an important mission that only you two are qualified to do."_ The Headmistress Latias began.

 _"My Lord, please."_ The Headmaster Latios beckoned to Arceus.

 _"My sources tell me that the world's future is not looking bright."_ Arceus began. _"The danger I sense is once again rising, and my Chosen One is the one who could vanquish it. However there is a problem."_

 _"What problem My Lord?"_ Arkana asked.

 _"The problem is that despite my Chosen One having the skill and experience in dealing with many kinds of threats, he has no knowledge of the threat I speak of although he has encountered this threat before on several occasions in its primitive form. Therefore, I am asking you to escort Cresselia to the Chosen One and his family. My instincts believe that Cresselia will be important in helping them."_

 _"Do you accept the mission?"_ The Headmistress Latias asked. Arkana and Aergon looked at each other and nodded.

 _"However there is a risk you must be willing to take."_ The Headmaster Latios added. _"The group of evil humans known as Team Rocket is being influenced by the threat Arceus has spoken of, and that has resulted in the purge that claimed many lives of our kind few months back."_

 _"You mean that is how our parents perished?"_ Arkana and Aergon asked simultaneously out of fear.

 _"Unfortunately yes."_ The Headmaster Latios. _"So this is why I will warn you. If you accept this mission, you cannot return to the Eon School with us. We do not know when this threat will try to claim our lives again, and we don't want our kind to perish if it follows you two and discovers our hideout. So when you do meet The Chosen One, you will both become his human siblings."_

 _"Could you please show us The Chosen One and his family? Also are you sure The Chosen One would accept us?"_ Aergon asked. Arceus nodded, and his eyes glowed to produce an orb which revealed Ash and all of his loved ones.

 _"Hey look, that's Skye and Aero. Headmaster, The Chosen One is Ash Ketchum, the same boy you mentioned when talking about Aero and Skye leaving the Eon School. Also Aero's family is safe with The Chosen One's family."_ Arkana said.

 _"Yes, you are correct. So are you ready?"_ Headmistress Latias asked again. Arkana and Aergon looked at each other and nodded.

 _"If Ash and his loved ones are taking great care of Aero, his family, and Skye, then we will fulfill this mission."_ Arkana declared.

 _"Yes, you have our word."_ Aergon added.

**End Sightshare Flashback**

 _"Ash, why would you be called Chosen One?"_ Shauna asked.

 _"I'm not sure.I did help Arceus at one point few years back when Pikachu and I were in Sinnoh."_ Ash replied. _"Though this is not the first time I have been labeled as The Chosen One."_

 _"But then what about this great threat? Arceus said that Ash has encountered it on occasion only in its primitive form."_ Serena said with concern. _"Ash can you think of any time this may have happened?"_

 _"That I'm not sure. I wish I knew."_ Ash replied. _"But Cresselia, do you know how you would help us?"_

 _"Honestly, I don't know."_ Cresselia replied. _"All I can do is ward off nightmares."_

 _"Either way, we must be vigilant. Once we know what we are dealing with, then we can beat it."_ Cosmoenix declared while Cresselia watches him with admiration.

 _"And so here we are."_ Arkana concluded. _"Our mission is complete. Cresselia will stay with you Ash and Serena."_

 _"Now, we humbly ask you Ash to please accept us."_ Aergon said. _"We can't go back for the safety of the Eon School. Also our own family has perished."_

 _"Of course it is a yes. Mom would totally understand. Let me call her quickly before she leaves for Alola."_ Ash said and petted Aergon and Arkana. Serena smiled adoringly seeing how caring Ash is.

 _"Before that, Aergon and I will permanently transform to humans."_ Arkana announced.

 _"Wait, how is that possible?"_ Ali asked.

 _"The Headmaster told us how we can do that ourselves."_ Aergon replied. Soon, Arkana and Aergon transformed to resemble Ash. Arkana wore a punk-style outfit while Aergon wore a ranger outfit.

Lucario and Medicham deactivated the Aura Network so Ash could quickly call Delia. Soon Delia appeared on the video screen of Ash's Pokegear.

"Hi Ash, you called in time before we leave for the airport. Is there anything you like to tell me?" Delia asked.

"Yeah, you won't believe what just happened." Ash said and he summarized the recent events. Avia appeared as she was familiar with the situation.

"Oh my. That must be quite an ordeal. Of course, Avia and I would love to have Arkana and Aergon join us." Delia said cheerfully. "But our flight is in a few hours and we must leave now. Please take good care of them, and then we can all meet when we reunite in Lumiose City. Also Tias will be staying in the house waiting for you all." Tias popped into view upon the mention of her name.

"Okay. Thank you Mom." Ash said.

"Also one thing Ash." Delia began before Ash could end the call.

"What is it Mom?" Ash asked.

"You look handsome in that outfit. I can't wait for the day you and Serena get married. I can picture every moment." Delia added while she, Avia, and Tias giggled. Ash blushed out of embarrassment amid the laughter and giggles from his family and those with him in the room. Serena blushes madly and engulfs Ash in a huge hug and kiss.

"Also, Cosmoenix and Cresselia make a cute couple too!" Delia chimed in a sing-song voice. The laughter increased as Cosmoenix and Cresselia blushed out of embarrassment.

"Alright Mom take care." Ash said while trying to suppress his own laughter.

"You too Ash. Love you." Delia replied with a motherly smile. The call ended.

 _"So Cresselia, Ash and I are traveling together. I'll be more than happy to take care of you. You can spend all the time you want with Cosmoenix."_ Serena proposed to Cresselia who blushed.

 _"Yes, that is what I hoped for. Yes! I accept!"_ Cresselia announced happily. Serena put Cresselia in her Pokeball.

 _"I got Cresselia!"_ Serena cheered followed by her Pokemon as well as Ash and his Pokemon and Manaphy.

Soon, Ash and company began to head to the wedding festivities.

"Arkana and Aergon, you can stick with me and Ali." Ash said, and both Arkana and Aergon nodded.

"Shauna and I will head to Clair's bachelorette party while you guys go to Lance's bachelor party." Serena stated.

"Ali, you'll be fine. You got Ash and his group. It will only be for a while, and then we will be together." Shauna asserted as Ali nodded.

"So Serena, I can't wait until we dance together during the wedding party." Ash said making Serena blush.

"I can't wait either. You be good and watch over your group as well as Manaphy." Serena replied.

"I will. You can count on me." Ash asserted and kissed Serena. "Just make sure you and Shauna stay together." Serena nodded and smiled radiantly after kissing Ash. Manaphy hugged Serena before joining Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu and Chupi kissed before going back up to their trainers. Ash's and Serena's Pokemon wished one another the best through the Aura Network. Soon Ash and his group headed to the bachelor party which is at Lance's estate. Serena and her group attended the bachelorette party which is at the Blackthorn Gym.

Soon Ash and company met Kaburagi the Blackthorn Gym's assistant who was apparently at the front of Lance's estate welcoming invited guests.

"Well Ash, it has been a while since I've seen you. It seems like it was yesterday you beat Clair for the Rising Badge." Kaburagi stated.

"Yeah that takes me back." Ash replied. "So we're here for the bachelor party." He and Ali revealed their invitations.

"But I see four of you but only two invitations. Sorry, but only invited guests are allowed here." Kaburagi said dismissively. "So please respect the status quo and keep me in peace! Get it? Peace? Hahahaha!" He stuck his hand in a 'V' sign for peace. Ash and the group had sweat-drops. Then Lance arrives.

"Bad joke again Kaburagi? Any friend of Ash is also my friend. All of them are welcome." Lance declared and nodded to Ash and the group.

"But Lance sir, are you sure about this?" Kaburagi asked with a shocked expression.

"Yes I am sure. Besides, remember what Clair and I discussed last night? Also the preparations for tonight's procession in the Dragon Holy Land are close to be finished." Lance stated. Kaburagi glanced at Ash and the group.

"Oh right. Ok, you all may enter, and I'll be on my way." Kaburagi said upon realization. Ash and his group entered and joined Lance. Kaburagi immediately left for the Dragon Holy Land.

"Thanks a lot for the save." Ash said while shaking Lance's hand. "I thought we were all never going to enter."

"Haha! No problem." Lance joked and then glanced at Ali, Arkana, and Aergon. "So you must be Ali. Clair told me about you. I'm Lance." Lance and Ali shook hands, and Lance felt the jolt.

"Lance, did Clair tell you what I think she told you?" Ash asked.

"Sure she did." Lance affirmed and got further acquainted with Arkana and Aergon while feeling the same jolt by shaking their hands. "Everything will make sense later tonight, including why Clair and I felt the jolt while shaking hands."

"You mean, you know the true identities of Ali, Arkana, and Aergon?" Ash gasped. Ali, Arkana, and Aergon were surprised likewise.

"Yep." Lance asserted. "But not to worry; make yourselves comfortable. Time to relax and enjoy good company and good food. Besides, a lot of the guests are your friends while others are popular celebrity trainers. You could use some catching up time."

"Haha yeah!" Ash replied as he and his group took plates and some a la carte food such as salad, fruits, Sushi, Octillery Snacks, curried Clauncher cakes, Teriyaki Ducklett, roasted Gogoat, and grilled Finneon fillets. Sure enough Lance was right.

"Wow! Hey! Jimmy, Vincent, Flint, Hilbert, Nate, Ethan, Brock, Khoury, Tierno, and Trevor!" Ash exclaimed as his friends all wearing formal outfits joined him and his group.

"Ash, it's been a while!" Khoury greeted Ash with a handshake and got himself acquainted with Ali, Arkana, and Aergon. "Lyra should be at the other party at the Gym."

"Right. Serena is also there as well. So how is Hoenn treating you?" Ash asked.

"It's pretty good. Lyra managed to earn all eight Gym badges needed to qualify for the Hoenn League which would take place in late January." Khoury informed. "Right now we are taking a break from the journey until the Hoenn League."

"Tell Lyra good luck okay?" Ash requested, and Khoury nodded but was averting his gaze to the crowd.

"Are you looking for someone?" Ash asked.

"I heard that Professor Elm planned to attend, but I guess he is running late. Wait never mind! I see him." Khoury said. "I'll have a quick chat with him and will meet you later."

"Sure. See ya around." Ash said as Khoury greeted Professor Elm. Then Tierno and Trevor arrived.

"You're so lucky Ash!" Tierno cheered and wrapped an arm around Ash. "You managed to get Serena to fall for you!"

"Yeah Ash! How did'ya do that? What's the secret? You gotta tell me!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Well there's no secret to that." Ash replied sheepishly. "Besides, I've heard from Shauna that you and Trevor are aiming for the Johto League. So how did you meet Lance and Clair? Also did you know that Shauna is here in the bachelorette party?"

"Yeah you're right. Trevor and I got the invitation by beating Clair in our gym battles and getting the badges. Besides, I haven't seen Shauna in a while." Tierno muttered while eating his food.

"That is because she and Ali are traveling together. They make quite a traveling couple." Ash replied while Ali nodded with a grin.

"No kidding! Hey on second thought, I didn't know you had siblings Ash." Tierno said while looking at Ali, Arkana, and Aergon as they chowed down.

"Yeah same here. You all look alike." Jimmy added while Ethan nodded.

"It's true. Ash says it's a long and complicated story, but what an ending." Flint added. Lance chuckled hearing Flint's take.

"Yeah, you could say that." Ash replied.

"Either way, you're turning out to be a chip of the ole Brock! I know what is like to have a huge family and to be the oldest child!" Brock stated. "All that is missing is being a gourmet chef! Then when you have the cooking skills, you can feed your siblings which is what girls really like! And when you have girls liking all that, you got lots of girls falling for you– YEOW – and…some…pain…too!" Brock collapses as Croagunk comes out and deals a Poison Jab on him and drags him away until Brock recovered.

"Somethings never change." Ash commented while everyone laughed.

"Your estate is huge Lance." Ethan commented to his Kanto Champion counterpart.

"Yeah. The lawn is big enough for Pokemon battles and over half of the cityfolks if they all wanted to visit." Lance commented.

"Speaking of Pokemon battles, Nate, Jimmy, Vincent, and I battled you on this lawn too before the PWT-Johto Major." Hilbert chimed in.

"It was four against one, and we still lost to Lance. It was fun!" Nate added. Jimmy and Vincent nodded.

"Yeah, I enjoyed that." Lance replied.

"My Pokemon could sure use some R&R on the lawn." Ash said. "Come on out gang!" The rest of Ash's Pokemon all appeared on the lawn.

"Um Ash, where will our Pokemon go?" Trevor asked. "There is no more room left. On second thought, how were you allowed to take that many Pokemon in the first place?"

"Oops! I guess I'll have to rotate my Pokemon in and out." Ash said prompting groans from his Pokemon. "Sorry sorry! You all will get your turn." He added with sweat-drops.

"I gotta say your Dragon-Type Pokemon are strong Ash!" An old man in a sailor outfit commented as Ash kept Pikachu, Manaphy, Cosmoenix, and all of his Dragon-Type Pokemon out. It was Drake of the Hoenn Elite Four, a powerful Dragon Master Ash once battled back in his Hoenn journey and drew with.

"Drake, long time no see!" Ash exclaimed as he shook Drake's hand.

"Yep. You got that right Drake, not to mention a Latios to boot!" A young man in a red Dragon-like costume said.

"Pardon me but who are you?" Ash asked the man in the Dragon costume.

"Ash, meet Ryuki. Ryuki meet Ash." Lance began the introductions as Ryuki got acquainted with Ash and his group. "Ryuki is one of my toughest rivals and a fellow Dragon Master. He's also a musician and leads a rock band on world tours."

"That's awesome! Nice to meet you." Ash replied while shaking hands with Ryuki. "You must be pretty strong if you could give Lance a run for his money."

"Haha you bet! Hey, looks like the party is just getting started! Drayden! Benga!" Ryuki announced. Ash knew Drayden as the former Gym Leader of Opelucid's Dragon-Type Gym in Unova.

"Drayden it's been a while." Ash said while shaking hands with Drayden.

"Yes it sure has." Drayden replied remembering the time he and Ash had an exhibition match in which Ash won. Ash and Benga got acquainted as well.

"Say Benga, you resemble Alder the Unova Champion Master." Ash stated.

"I get that all the time! Alder is my Grandpa." Benga confirmed making Ash surprised. "Grandpa Alder didn't have a specialty, but I have an affinity toward Dragon-Type Pokemon. So that's why I chose to study the culture and heritage of Dragon-Type Trainers."

"You said culture of Dragon-Type Trainers?" Ash asked as he was amazed. All of Ash's Dragon-Type Pokemon as well as Pikachu, Manaphy, Ali, Arkana, and Aergon were just as amazed.

"Yes Ash." Lance affirmed. "You'll be in awe by its rich history and traditions which you get to see during tonight's procession." Ash nodded as he and his group spent time at the bachelor party intermingling with many of the guests especially the some of the male Gym Leaders and Elite Four Members from Kanto and Johto who were present.

Meanwhile, Serena, Chupi, and Shauna were in the midst of the bachelorette party selecting food which was identical to the a la carte food items as the bachelor party. Soon they meet up with Clair and Liza.

"Serena and Shauna! Thank you for coming!" Clair greeted them with hugs which Serena and Shauna returned.

"Thank you for inviting us." Serena replied.

"Serena, it's so nice to see you again. Congrats to you and Ash for your big wins!" Liza cheered and engulfed Serena into a hug.

"Aww thank you Liza." Serena said.

"You know Clair, I was suggesting Serena to take a good look at those wedding invitations you created should she and Ash decide to marry soon." Liza stated. Serena blushed while Shauna and Clair laughed at Liza's antics.

"Already? Serena, ignore her. She is just teasing you because Ash is your super amazing boyfriend which you know that is true." Clair stated which earned much more laughter. Serena nodded with a radiant smile with her face sporting a huge blush.

"Don't worry. When the time comes, Ash and I will announce. When we do, I'll make sure Liza is the first one to know." Serena stated with a wink. "Shauna meet Liza who is Clair's sister. Liza meet Shauna." Liza and Shauna got themselves acquainted.

"So Liza you manage Chariciffic Valley? Serena, that's where you got Charla right?" Shauna asked.

"Yes that's right." Serena affirmed happily. "Charla, come out. Someone wants to see you again." Charla comes out and allows Chupi to jump on her shoulder. Charla smiled happily at Liza.

"Charla!" Liza greeted. "It's so nice to see you again after all this time. You look so happy being with Serena, Ash, and Charizard." Charla eagerly nodded and hugged Liza back.

"It's definitely a party." Shauna commented as Lyra, Marina, Kris, Jasmine, and Drasna the Dragon Master of the Kalos Elite Four arrived and exchanged hugs with Serena, Shauna, Clair, and Liza. Things got a little awkward between Clair and Drasna.

"Clair, just promise me only one thing that is you take absolute good care of Lance and give him all of your love and happiness." Drasna demanded. "However, if you fail, then I will do whatever it takes to be the wife and woman Lance needs."

"At least have some confidence in me Drasna."Clair replied. "Lance is a great man and perhaps the greatest Dragon Master of our time. I'm sure any woman would be fortunate to marry him. Chin up! You'll find the man of your dreams."

"Right Clair. I will." Drasna asserted with a smile.

"Whew that's settled." Shauna sighed in relief. "I thought Clair and Drasna would turn this party into a warzone in minutes." More laughter followed.

"You know my Pokemon could use some fresh air and some good food." Serena stated. "Come on out!" All of Serena's Pokemon came out. Everyone stared at Serena's Pokemon in awe.

"Wow Serena! You have a Latias and a Cresselia!" Jasmine exclaimed while Skye and Cresselia blushed. "So how did you all meet?"

"Well it's a long story…" Serena began and narrated everything.

"You know Serena, Lance and I were talking last night about something similar." Clair stated. "I think you, Ash, Shauna, and Ali would be interested in tonight's function in the Dragon Holy Land."

"Really? What are we doing tonight?" Shauna asked.

"It is the first part of the wedding!" Liza added. "You'll see." Suddenly…

"Serena!" Two voices called simultaneously.

"It's Misty and Iris." Serena muttered worriedly as everyone turned around to see Misty and Iris, both former traveling companions of Ash, arrive. Misty is Kanto's Cerulean City Gym Leader while Iris is Unova's Opelucid City Gym Leader having only almost half a year experience.

"So how have you two been?" Serena asked Misty and Iris out of courtesy.

"Well…I..uh…" Misty began nervously.

"Misty, is there something you like to tell me?" Serena asked as Misty was deep in her thoughts.

 _I can't believe Ash has fallen for Serena. I thought I could be the girl of his dreams…if only if he could fulfill my desires._ Misty thought as her thoughts transitioned to her dirty fantasies.

**Misty's fantasies**

"I love you Ash! I love you Ash! I LOVE YOU ASHYYYYYYYY!" Misty screamed out of pure delight and ecstacy as she and Ash were in the middle of their intercourse on their bed with all their clothes spread on the floor. Misty sat on Ash's crotch facing him and wrapped her arms and legs around his body. She could not resist the intensifying wave of pleasure and felt the buildup in her body ready to burst any moment now as Ash banged her harder and faster over time.

"Oh Misty…I love you! I need you!" Ash moaned and glued his lips onto hers while banging her hard. Ash and Misty pulled back out of their kiss.

"You love me Ashy? You love me? Am I your only one?" Misty asked as she felt Ash thrusting his meaty crotch into her body's rear harder and harder.

"Yes! I love you and only you! You are the one, the best one!" Ash moaned again as he increased the intensity.

"Then let it all in Ashy! I WANT YOUR BABIES!" Misty pleaded as Ash banged her faster and harder and was close to making her dreams come true.

"Alright! AARRRGGGH!" Ash exclaimed and then gave one final thrust inside her rear.

"Oh! OH! OHH! AAAH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Misty moaned angelically and succumbed to a novel wave of pleasure as Ash's crotch squirted a continuous stream of a warm substance deep inside her body causing her body temperature to soar and all her load to splatter on Ash's midsection. Misty blushed furiously with her face full of lust and as red as a tomato berry. They both stayed in that position for sometime until Ash finished pumping into Misty.

** End Misty's fantasies**

 _But I have to face the facts. Serena deserves to be with Ash. After all, if I interfered, I would lose my friendship with Ash._ Misty thought more. _There is only one thing I can do now._

"Serena, I want to congratulate you for your big wins." Misty began with a smile. "I also like the way you and Ash support each other. I have seen that on TV. You two are a great couple and should stay as a great couple! It would mean a lot to me if you take good care of Ash and tell him that I congratulate him on his big wins too." Lot of 'awww's echoed from the group.

"Thank you Misty. That means a lot to me coming from you." Serena replied with a smile. "You can count on me."

"Pssh! What was that all about Misty?" Iris asked snobbishly. "Clearly you are out of the running for Ash. He'll be coming with me. Just watch."

"I think you're fighting a losing battle Iris." Misty warned. "Please give up for your own good before it is too late. I did so just now, and I don't regret that."

"Whatever you say Misty." Iris replied with a shrug. "And Serena, just be ready for Ash to come with me. That will be the new status quo." Iris walked away after that declaration.

"Ignore her Serena." Misty assured. "Remember what I said, and you'll win for sure. I'm sure your Pokemon would agree." Serena's Pokemon also nodded.

"Thank you Misty." Serena said.

"I thought I was the only one with serious competition for the love of my life." Clair stated.

"Serena, just make sure you hold on tight to Ash at all costs." Lyra added.

"Seriously, look I know Ash is a great guy and a great trainer, but that doesn't mean you go tearing up relationships left and right." Kris added. More laughter ensued.

"Kris, you and Ethan have been engaged for a few years. When will you two tie the knot?" Liza asked eagerly.

"We decided to do so after Ethan is done being Johto Champion Master." Kris replied. "But he still has lot of fight left in him which is the one thing I love about him."

"You heard that Serena? That's another wedding you and Ash can attend in case you two are considering getting married!" Liza teased causing more laughter from everyone including Serena.

"So do you have someone in mind Liza?" Serena asked innocently to Liza who gave a sad smile.

"Truth is I do not." Liza said while on the verge of tears prompting Clair to hug her.

"C'mon sis, even I thought I ran out of luck myself until Lance came." Clair stated. "But you know you are not alone."

"She is right." Drasna added. "Welcome to the single-ladies club."

"That makes three of us." Misty chimed in. Liza wiped her tears.

"Thank you all of you." Liza croaked. "I am truly thankful for your friendship. Clair, Kris, Marina, Lyra, Serena, and Shauna, I am truly happy that you each have a special person who loves you as much as you love him."

"I agree with Liza." Misty added.

"I needed to hear this today." Drasna stated. "That means there is something I can look forward to. The same thing applies to you Liza and Misty as well." All the girls shared a group hug.

Both bachelor and bachelorette parties continued until the late afternoon. Soon it was almost evening which is the time when the evening pre-wedding procession would take place in the Dragon Holy Land. All guests from both parties made it to the Dragon Holy Land. Soon the Dragon Holy Land was crowded with people including members of the Pokemon G-Men which Lance leads.

Ash and his group reunited with Serena and her group at the Dragon Holy land, and Lance and Clair allowed Ash and company to sit in the row designated for dignitaries. For some, it was all about playing catchup or checking on their closest friends and significant ones. For others, it was a meet-and-greet. As for Iris, she was there to find love.

"Oh Ashy!" Iris called out to Ash in a sing-song voice. Serena sighed out of annoyance.

"Huh? What is it Iris?" Ash asked though he felt weird around Iris given the way she is acting around him all of a sudden.

"Ash, I came all by myself to the wedding. I have no dance partner. So would you please be my dance partner?" Iris asked while eying Ash with lust.

"Iris, I'm sorry but I'll stick with Serena." Ash replied while wrapping one of his arms around Serena. Serena smiled and blushed while Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy nuzzled her and Ash.

"Only a little kid would accept another little kid as a partner rather than choosing me." Iris scoffed while eying Serena with jealousy.

"Little kids aren't we?" Serena asked with a growing level of chagrin while Manaphy stared at Iris with an angry face. The rest of Ash and Serena's friends and acquaintences stared at Iris with weird expressions. Before things could get hairy…

"Shhhh! I think the function is about to start." Ash warned and then switched to the Aura Network. _"Serena, just ignore Iris because I choose you."_ Serena calmed down and smiled.

 _"Thank you Ash."_ Serena replied in the Aura Network and firmly held hands with Ash while Iris stared out of jealousy. It was slowly getting dark as stars were beginning to twinkle. Ash let out all of his Dragon-Type Pokemon and Charizard for fresh air. Charizard and Charla held hands throughout the night. Aegislash and Lady Goth also decided to come out for some fresh air.

Lance and Clair were situated behind the huge crowd talking among themselves.

"Finally we're getting started." Lance commented. "You excited Clair?" Clair giggled.

"Yes I sure am," Clair replied, "but I'm looking forward to what you and I are doing later tonight…." She then whispered something in Lance's ear making him blush red.

"Shhh! Not in front of everyone!" Lance whispered frantically which made Clair giggle and blush even more.

"Alright calm down Champ. Hey look, here comes Kaburagi and Grandma Wilma!" Clair said, and cheers erupted and echoed all over the Dragon Holy Land as Kaburagi and Grandma Wilma appeared on stage in the spotlights. They both spoke in their mics.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming here. We will soon witness the union of two souls, two souls that share a love for Dragon-Type Pokemon and uphold the traditions and customs of Dragon-Type trainers and Dragon Masters that were passed down since ancient times." Kaburagi began.

"The bride is the famous, strong, benevolent, Blackthorn Gym Leader Clair. Her soon-to-be husband is the outstanding Champion Master of Kanto, leader of the Pokemon G-Men, a great friend and brother to his Pokemon, Lance!" Grandma Wilma concluded. The spotlights were on Lance and Clair, and the crowd cheered jubilantly as they made their way to the stage and sat in decorated thrones as if they were of royalty. Lance wore a navy blue Dragon Master outfit with golden bands and buttons, and a red cape. Clair wore a white and light blue wedding gown, and her earrings adorned the Rising Badge of the Blackthorn Gym. Lance's Dragonite, Clair's Dragonair, and the Dragonite from the Dragon Holy Land stood right behind them.

"Now before we proceed, it is a tradition for all of us attending this Dragon-Type wedding to pay our respects to the legendary Dragon Master Aragon so that our newly weds Lance and Clair will be blessed with a marriage full of happiness, love, and success for life." Grandma Wilma. "To pay our respects, first both the bride and groom will read excerpts from the biography of Aragon. Yes this book you see here is one of the original copies of the biography that was published by one of Aragon's followers who detailed his journey and experiences many centuries ago." Lots of murmurs echoed throughout the Dragon Holy Land.

"That book stood the test of time." Brock remarked.

"Yep, it looks old, but it is rich and full of history." Liza remarked. "It is written in an ancient language that only Dragon Masters could understand. Luckily Lance and Clair know that ancient language, so they could translate and paraphrase the text for us. Also they would still use modern terminology like the word 'Pokemon' instead of the book's ancient terminology 'magical creatures'."

"I have always wanted to hear stories about Aragon." Ryuki commented excitedly.

"Legendary? Was he really strong?" Ash asked.

"Ash, words like 'legendary' and 'strong' by themselves are understatements when describing Aragon." Ryuki replied. "Trust me, Aragon's actions and morals are what all Dragon-Type trainers and Dragon Masters have aspired to follow. Aragon has been mentioned in all kinds of tales and stories from around the world. His feats make him the greatest Dragon Master of all time! No one has surpassed him. He truly rides with the Dragons! He's a legend!" The murmurs dissipated gradually, and Clair began to read.

"Aragon was born circa the year 1365 on a remote island off Hoenn's coast. He has very little knowledge of his parents as they perished when he was very young. So he grew up and interacted with Dragon-Type Pokemon. To most people, Dragon-Type Pokemon were the kind of Pokemon to fear, but to him, the Dragon-Type Pokemon have been more like family. He even once confessed that he wanted to become a Dragon himself. However, the one thing he knew about his biological family history is that he is part of a long line of invincible Pokemon Trainers we all regard today as Battle Legends. Battle Legend is the most prestigious title higher up than the title of Pokemon Master." Clair read out loud. Then Lance took over.

"Aragon began his journey at 10 years old with a female Swablu he befriended in his childhood. He and his Swablu traveled far and wide around the world. During the journey, Swablu eventually evolved into an Altaria. Aragon met all sorts of Dragon-Type Pokemon and some Pokemon that he believed also had Dragon-Type characteristics." Lance read. Then he projected an image of Aragon's Pokemon for all the wedding guests to see. In the picture, Aragon stood next to his Dragonite surrounded by the rest of his Pokemon.

Clair took over again. "Here besides Altaria, Aragon got Charizard, Dragonite, Ampharos, Kingdra, Salamance, Sceptile, Latios, Garchomp, Hydreigon, Kyurem, Goodra, Noivern, Tyrantrum, Dragalge, Drampa, Turtonator, Exeggutor, and Kommo-o." Clair listed, and then Ash and his friends had a lot of questions. The rest of the guests were in awe of the powerful Pokemon shown.

"Wait a second. Charizard is a Fire/Flying Type. I know because I am a Fire-Type user myself. It's definitely not a Dragon-Type." Flint commented.

"I was thinking the same thing especially with Ampharos and Sceptile." Jasmine added.

"When they Mega-Evolve, they become part Dragon-Type. As for Charizard, it would require the Charizardite-X." Serena said.

"Yes you are right, but there is more to it which will be explained later." Clair said.

"Also interesting is Tyrantrum which is a fossil Pokemon. How did a Tyrantrum get restored from a fossil without a fossil restoration machine?" Brock asked.

"Even we are not sure, but it could be attributed to Aragon's powers and his association with Dragon-Type Pokemon." Clair added.

"How did Aragon catch a Kyurem?" Iris asked.

"Great question. At some point, Aragon met Kyurem who could switch among his three forms which we all know as Normal, Black, and White." Lance answered. "He sensed Kyurem's sadness as it yearned for a hero to fill it with truth or ideals. Aragon found the two other Legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon that could satisfy Kyurem's wishes: Reshiram whose flames seek the Truth, and Zekrom whose lightning strikes of justice seek Ideals."

Then Clair added, "Kyurem had difficulty choosing between Reshiram and Zekrom. So Aragon proposed that all three fuse together which normally would not happen. However, all Dragons sensed that Aragon was the only person ever who has weighed Truth and Ideals equally. They also saw Aragon's strong and unique bond with Kyurem. So Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem fused into a single powerful Dragon that calls itself Taorium. However, this could only be temporary as this took a toll on Aragon's stamina whenever Taorium took damage during combat. Aragon even said it was as if he 'became' Taorium and could feel and sense everything Taorium could feel and sense."

 _"But that is awfully like what I experience with Greninja and Cosmoenix."_ Ash mused in the Aura Network. _"No could it be?"_ He, Serena, Ali, Shauna, their Pokemon, Manaphy, Arkana, and Aergon all wondered the same thing.

Then Lance stated, "Arceus was very impressed that he met Aragon in Sinnoh's Michina Town. It was there that he allowed Aragon to train Kyurem and gave him the power to call upon the following Legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon in addition to Reshiram and Zekrom: Rayquaza the Ruler of the Skies, Dialga the Ruler of the Time Dimension, Palkia the Ruler of the Space Dimension, Giratina the Ruler of the Reverse World, and finally Zygarde who maintains the world's ecosystem and the circle of life. Aragon could call upon them as long as he is not using them for personal gain and instead for the goodwill of the world."

"Hmm interesting." Drayden mused. "These descriptions match those that were found by Cedric Juniper in Unova's Ice Ruins."

"I would not be surprised if the White Ruins and Black Ruins have descriptions relating to all this." Hilbert said, and then some gasps were heard.

"Maybe the Elder of the Village of Dragons could know something about Aragon." Iris added and Drayden nodded.

"Yeah, I bet Aragon's followers must have spread his lore worldwide too." Nate chimed in.

"Yep, I'm with 'ya on that." Benga responded.

"I've seen descriptions in the Draconid Ruins in Hoenn about a hero who successfully called upon Rayquaza and Mega Evolved it to stop a giant meteor from wiping out the world. It was there that the hero received a Keystone from a woman named Zinnia who was a Lorekeeper in that area of Hoenn. Zinnia fell in love with the hero due ot his actions and chose to journey with him, and the hero reciprocated her feelings." Drake stated. "I bet Aragon must be that same hero." Even more gasps were heard.

"I remember visiting many shrines in Sinnoh that explicitly mention about Aragon protecting Dialga and Palkia to preserve the Time-Space legend." Ryuki said. "I also visited Michina Town where two guides named Sheena and Kevin said that Aragon is one of their ancestors. One of the descriptions in the Michina Ruins also mentions about Aragon's fated meeting with Arceus and Aragon's connection to Damos the founder of Michina Town. It seemed that Aragon helped Damos and the people of Michina Town further strengthen their good terms with Arceus after a villain named Marcus attempted a second scheme but failed. Strangely though, I did see another description about Ash, Brock, and another girl too." Even more gasps followed.

"Oh right, you see Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, Sheena, and I had to travel back in time with Dialga's help to clear up a misunderstanding with Arceus which involved stopping Marcus probably at his first scheme." Ash replied.

"Yeah, it's another crazy story for another time." Brock chimed in. "I think we need to get back on track."

"But what about Zygarde?" Serena asked. "The Zygarde we encountered back in Kalos didn't seem to take kindly to people until we earned its trust. Ash what do you think?"

"You make a good point Serena." Ash replied.

"Hmm. About Zygarde, I vaguely remember Zygarde being mentioned in one of Damos' memoirs on a tablet in the Michina Ruins. He thanked Aragon for protecting his only daughter named Aila. As for how, it slipped my mind." Ryuki said.

"I can clear that up. After all, my grandparents are from Sinnoh, and I grew up learning stories about the Time-Space legend. This story was one of many I have heard about." Drasna spoke. "Before coming to Johto this time around, I collaborated with Professor Sycamore and a Pokemon Journalist named Alexa. Lately, the three of us uncovered an ancient shrine in Kalos dating circa the year 1380. There it had a tablet which told a tale about a powerful Dragon Master named Aragon who called upon Zygarde at its full strength to help restore the ecosystem's balance of a village that was destroyed by a clash between Xerneas and Yveltal. In the process, a maiden named Aila who was turned into stone by Yveltal's Oblivion Wing earlier in the clash got revived. After learning about Aragon's selfless acts in restoring the village, Aila too fell in love with Aragon and joined him on his journey along with Zinnia. She took him and Zinnia to her hometown of Michina Town to introduce them to her father Damos. Damos was grateful for Aragon that he gave him his blessing to marry Aila."

"Whoa. I should probably ask my dad about that discovery."Serena stated earning nods from her significant ones.

"But wait, how did Aragon meet Latios?" Ali asked.

Lance and Clair took a good look at Ash and his folks and then nodded to each other.

"Aragon met Latios and his sister Latias sometime after Aila joined him." Clair began. "Latios and Latias were being pursued by Pokemon Hunters, but Aragon intervened and then defeated and drove away the villains. Latios and Latias were grateful for Aragon. Even more interesting, Latias fell in love with Aragon and wished to love him as a woman. It was difficult at first, but Zinnia and Aila agreed to include Latias in the relationship. So Aragon used his powers to transform Latias into a beautiful maiden named Saphira, and Saphira joined the harem. Latios on the otherhand chose to remain as a Pokemon and join Aragon's team." More murmurs followed.

"Clair is correct." Lance said. "Thanks for helping me cover the hard part in the book." Bunch of laughter, chuckles, and giggles echoed throughout the Dragon Holy Land, and the laughter increased as Clair stuck her tongue out and winked at him. But while the laughter ensued, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Chupi, Manaphy, all of their Pokemon, Ali, Shauna, Arkana, and Aergon were deep in thought in the Aura Network.

 _"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"_ Aergon asked.

 _"Yeah, no doubts about that."_ Arkana said.

 _"So Aragon happens to be the Dragon Master that Headmaster mentioned many times."_ Ali said.

 _"No wonder Lance and Clair took an interest in all of us."_ Aero remarked. The rest nodded. But everything got interrupted by Brock.

"Man, Aragon is one lucky guy to have three girlfriends!" Brock grunted. "WHY IS IT THAT I'M SO JEALOUS OF HIM!?"

"What are you talking about Brock?" Misty asked. Then Brock animatically jumped and landed in front of Blackthorn City Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy who were gasping in shock as Brock kneels before them like in a proposal.

"Be still my beating heart!" Brock chanted in his classic infatuated state. "Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy, for the sake of Arceus if Aragon could have three beautiful girlfriends, then I can have the two beauties in front of me which are you two!"

"BROCK, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Misty screams and prepares to drag Brock away by the ear, but Croagunk had other plans.

"AAARGH! – No….fair….!" Brock groaned as he collapses from Croagunk's Poison Jab. Croagunk then drags Brock away. Ash and company had sweat-drops seeing this embarrassing moment.

"I've never seen the last four Pokemon you mentioned." Khoury said.

"Plus I didn't know an Exeggutor could be a Dragon-Type and that tall." Lyra chimed in.

"Well Lance, care to explain?" Clair asked jokingly causing another ripple of laughter and Lance to have a sweat-drop. This was the perfect distraction from Brock's gag.

"Allow me to explain." Ryuki chimed in before Lance did. "That Exeggutor is an Alolan Exeggutor meaning that this Exeggutor originated in Alola and takes that region's form, appearance, and type combination all known as a regional variant. Alola's tropical climate allows an Alolan Exeggutor to grow very tall. That's why in other regional Pokedexes, Exeggutor's entry states that Exeggutor originated from the tropics and grow very tall. An Alolan Exeggutor is a Grass/Dragon Type while a regular Exeggutor is a Grass/Psychic Type. Drampa and Kommo-o are also Dragon-Types that originated from Alola."

"Alola huh? I should ask Mom about Alola when I get a chance." Ash stated, and his friends nodded.

"Well thanks Smarty-pants Ryuki!" Lance joked sarcastically, and another round of laughter followed. Clair couldn't control herself and burst into fits of giggles as she grasped Lance's shoulders.

"Well are we all ready to move on?" Clair asked as the laughter died down. "You too Lance. Are you ready to move on?" Laughter echoed again.

"Yeah totally!" Lance replied sounding exasperated as he is apparently the wedding's laughting stock. The laughter died down again.

"Now where were we? Yes, now you all have seen Aragon's upbringing, his Pokemon, and his significant people." Clair stated. "He did more than just travel and master the ways of handling Dragon-Type Pokemon. He became closer to his Pokemon through Pokemon battling."

"Aragon engaged in Pokemon battles which put his skills to the test." Lance continued. "With his Pokemon battling by his side, Aragon won all of his battles, every single one. He entered competitions and tournaments all over the world. You won't believe this, but those tournaments still exist today." More murmurs echoed.

"Yep, the existing regional Pokemon League Championship Tournaments in all the regions except Alola have been around for many millennia. I believe there was supposed to be one starting in Alola few years back, but for some reason those plans have been derailed." Clair added. "Also the PWT-Aces Cup, in which the winner is promoted to an Elite Trainer, has records dating back then."

"It's not just the regional Pokemon League Championships. Even the existing elite-level Pokemon World Tournaments in all regions like the PWT-Johto Major date back to ancient times. In addition, the Champion level PWT-Master Cup and the currently most prestigious Pokemon Battle Master World Cup has roots back then."

"Don't know if you know this, but the new World Champion Tobias is seriously going forward with changes to these tournaments." Ryuki piped in.

"No joke? Is he really going to change it up? Talk about a major overhaul." Benga commented amid the murmurs.

"Anyway getting back on topic; Aragon has risen to the top winning all of these tournaments. No one could defeat him, and he kept the top spot for a long time." Lance said. "It is a testament to the strong bond he has with his Pokemon and the support he receives from Zinnia, Aila, and Saphira. The strong bond he curated with his Pokemon could be seen with the way he understands and talks to them."

"Earlier Flint and Jasmine asked about Mega Evolution of Charizard, Ampharos, and Sceptile." Clair said. "As Serena said, with the Charizardite-X, Ampharosite, and Sceptilite respectively, Charizard's, Ampharos', and Sceptile's Mega Evolutions gain the Dragon-Type as a secondary type, but Aragon had a special bond towards Dragon-Type Pokemon. So using the Keystone Zinnia gifted him, Aragon made the Mega Evolutions permanent." Many gasps echoed as a picture of Mega Charizard X, Mega Ampharos, and Mega Sceptile appeared.

"Also regarding Mega Evolution, Aragon was able to Mega Evolve Salamance, Altaria, Latios, and Garchomp." Clair added. "Even more intriguing and mysteriously, he could Mega Evolve multiple of them at will simultaneously which is extremely rare." Even more gasps echoed.

 _"Ash, you're able to do that too."_ Serena said as everyone in the Aura Network turned attention to her and Ash.

 _"Yeah, you're right Serena. Although I mastered it, I don't know how I am actually able to do it."_ Ash replied as he stares at his Keystone.

"In addition to Mega Evolution, he crafted a special ring made out of a sparkling stone and attached a special crystal which brought out his wishes he shares with his Dragon-Type Pokemon by unleashing a powerful Dragon-Type move." Lance added.

"Come to think of it, that sounds like Aragon got himself a Z-Ring which is made out of a Sparkling Stone, and the crystal must be a Z-crystal or more specifically a Dragonium-Z for the extremely powerful Dragon-Type move known as Devastating Drake." Ryuki said. "You can find those commonly in Alola." He then revealed his Z-Ring with a Dragonium-Z attached.

"So that's what it looks like? Whoa." Ash muttered.

"However Aragon had encountered people who were at odds against him. Aragon's greatest challenges would come from his bitter arch-rival and Dragon Master Durazon. Durazon was apparently very jealous of Aragon. Many times, Durazon would conspire against Aragon, but Aragon would thwart his schemes." Lance stated as many murmurs echoed.

"Then in the final confrontation, Aragon discovered that Durazon conspired with an unknown and mysterious force of evil which he described as an entity made out of dark energy with red eyes full of hate and malice and a cold voice that could send shivers down the spine. That evil entity called itself Archyamis." Clair replied. "It turns out that Archyamis gained a lot of power and strength off the cumulative hatred and belligerence towards Aragon primarily from Durazon. Aragon learned that Archyamis killed his parents but failed to kill him when he was an infant, and it also claimed that it has attempted to terrorize Aragon's family from previous generations." Many gasps and murmurs echoed.

"I wouldn't want to encounter something like that in a dark alley." Benga said with a worried tone.

"Aragon fought a lengthy battle against Durazon and Archyamis with all of his might. He went all out with Mega Evolution and bolstering his offense and defense by calling upon the Legendary Dragon-Type Pokemon, but Durazon and Archyamis summoned and possessed a powerful Dragon-Type Pokemon known as Guzzlord that was totally out of this world. In other words, Guzzlord is an extraterrestrial Pokemon." Lance continued. "Because Aragon had no knowledge of Guzzlord or Archyamis, he and his allies were driven to a corner with death almost certain as Durazon, Archyamis, and Guzzlord prepared to destroy everything in its path." Many gasps echoed.

"But in a twist of fate, Aragon and his Pokemon combined their strongest wishes. Then his Z-Ring and Dragonium-Z glowed, and then all of his Pokemon unleashed their special Dragon-Type Z-Move Devastating Drake multiple times and vanquished Durazon, Guzzlord, and Archyamis. Durazon was subsequently arrested and sentenced to life in prison for his actions and crimes." Clair finished, and cheers and applause were heard all over the Dragon Holy Land as people celebrated Aragon's victory. However in the Aura Network, Aegislash had different feelings as he parsed the latest facts.

 _"Dark energy with red eyes full of hate and malice and a cold voice that could send shivers down the spine?"_ Aegislash thought worriedly. _"No. It can't be!"_

 _"Aegislash, what's wrong?"_ Lady Goth asked with concern while hugging him.

 _"Lady Goth, remember what I showed you?"_ Aegislash asked, and then Lady Goth gasped.

 _"Are you saying that t-thing from your past i-i-is the same thing Aragon had to face back then?"_ Lady Goth asked fearfully.

 _"Yes. That's him alright."_ Aegislash replied.

 _"B-b-b-but that means Ash is in trouble if his father risked his life to confront Archyamis back then."_ Lady Goth replied frantically. Aegislash nodded. Without anyone's knowledge, at the corner of his eye Aegislash could see a dark silhouette staring menacingly down at the crowd with its pair of red glowing eyes from high above on the cliff of the Dragon Holy Land.

 _"Archyamis, why here? Why now?"_ Aegislash asked to himself.

 ****Notes and Trivia****

Aragon is a reference to Eragon the main character in Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle Tetralogy as they both are experts in handling dragons. The Latias who became the maiden named Saphira is a reference to Saphira the dragon that Eragon bonds with.

The part in which Drasna speaks about the legend involving Aragon and Zygarde is a reference to the legend mentioned in the Pokemon Side Story "Legend of X,Y, and Z" with a slight twist.

 ****End Notes and Trivia****


	18. Unlikely Ties

November 23, 2012

Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy were at the wedding of Kanto Champion Master Lance and Blackthorn Gym Leader Clair where they have reunited with Brock, Misty, Iris, Liza, Ethan, Kris, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Lyra, Khoury, Flint, Jasmine, Hilbert, Nate, Tierno, Trevor; and they have been reacquainted with Ryuki, Drasna, Benga, Drake, Grandma Wilma, and Kaburagi. They are currently learning about the legendary Dragon Master Aragon, and there is more info about Aragon to come.

"After the final confrontation, Aragon married Zinnia, Aila, and Saphira, ended his journey, and settled in a remote location far from civilization and from prying eyes." Lance continued. "They all started a family, something that Aragon has yearned to experience for a long time."

"Together, Aragon and his three wives beared four sons with the first three born on the same day." Clair said. "Zinnia gave birth to the boy named Draco who would established the Draconid Civilization in Hoenn; places like Sky Pillar and Meteor Falls near Fallarbor Town should be familiar. Aila beared the boy named Blackthorn who ventured to Johto and settled in the area that over time has become our Blackthorn City. Saphira gave birth to the boy named Opelucid who settled in the area we all know today as Opelucid City and the Village of Dragons in Unova."

"You all may have learned that these three aforementioned Dragon-Type civilizations were founded by three Dragon Masters. Those Dragon Masters were indeed Draco, Blackthorn, and Opelucid, and they all published copies of the same biography of Aragon. The copy we have right here is the Blackthorn copy." Lance stated.

"I have seen the Opelucid copy which is under the care of the Village Elder of the Village of Dragons." Clair added. "I'm not sure about the Draco copy of the biography."

"Clair, the Draco copy is actually with me locked up safe and sound somewhere." Drake chimed in. "I was entrusted with it when I was a young lad." Many murmurs followed.

"The three civilizations have developed different cultures and have went through different hurdles, but their ideologies and prinicples remained the same." Lance continued. "It is said that any Dragon-Type trainer can trace their roots to Aragon through one of those three Dragon Masters." Many spectators gasped out of awe.

"So that means I'm related to Aragon through Opelucid." Iris commented while Drayden nodded.

"My lineage is from the Draconids." Ryuki added.

"Lance, Clair, and I are no doubt from the Blackthorn line." Liza said.

"I wonder if there is a way I can find out which lineage I could be from." Drasna pondered.

"Yeah there is a way. You'll see later tonight." Liza replied making Drasna excited.

"But wait, there were four sons. So what happened to the fourth one?" Professor Elm asked.

"Great question. Before the fourth son was born, Aragon and his three wives had a secret meeting at their home with none other than Arceus immediately after Draco, Blackthorn, and Opelucid were born." Clair said as ripples of gasps and murmurs were heard all over the Dragon Holy Land. "Arceus informed them about a premonition that Archyamis would rise up again many times throughout the next millennia and try to conquer the world, and only Aragon's descendents of later generations have what it takes to become Battle Legends just as his ancestors have done. This is essential to stop Archyamis for good."

"According to Arceus, this was the first generation in Aragon's family of Battle Legends that the breadwinner had multiple wives. So Arceus devised a plan should this occur in later generations. Strangely though, this copy doesn't mention what the plan is, and although the plan did work and that the fourth son was born, there is no mentioning of the fourth son's identity or whereabouts. All it says is that the fourth son continued the lineage of Battle Legends. Furthermore, Arceus also said that Aragon's Latios must disintegrate his giant Mega Stone into smaller shards and scatter them around the world with the hope that future generations of Aragon's children would wield the power of the Latiosite. To ensure that also occurred, Arceus brought a Latias to be taken care of by Aragon's family. Aragon's Latios and the Latias mated as well giving birth to many Latios and Latias. Then Aragon granted Latios and Latias' wish for them and their Eon children to live peacefully in the wild together as a group known as the Eon School. The Latios and Latias were so moved by Aragon's kindness that they proclaimed that all Latios and Latias could intermingle with all the kind-hearted people and even turn into humans themselves." Lance said. "I bet the other two copies say the same thing." Clair, Drayden, and Drake nodded. Ash and his close ones gasped in shock upon the mentioning of the Eon School as they knew what it is. Also they knew about the reason why some Latios and Latias could become human too.

"So there is no information about the fourth son's lineage or where he traveled or visited?" Jimmy asked.

"Nope, not a single hint. Who knows what other secrets Aragon may be hiding from all of us." Clair mused as more gasps rippled all over.

"It is interesting that Arceus appealed to Aragon for this. Why his family line and not others?" Drayden asked.

"That is also another unsolved mystery because we don't know people who can trace their roots to Aragon through the fourth son. I wonder if that lineage died out or have those members somehow gone into hiding." Lance said.

"Wait a minute, remember you said that the fourth son continued the Battle Legend legacy." Gold interrupted. "Aragon is still a Battle Legend because during his heyday he was the best of the best, a Pokemon Master, winning the World Champion title for a very long time and retired undefeated. So where would any trainer who becomes World Champion in the world would end up?"

"Right, the Hall of Fame." Lance answered. "The Hall of Fame records all World Champions from the very beginning. However, we don't have the right searching tools we need to find out all the Battle Legends. Plus do we know for certain if the fourth son indeed continued the Battle Legend Legacy, or have other people and family clans taken over? Also have there been recorded sightings of Archyamis? Maybe one of those Battle Legends in that lineage through Aragon's fourth son defeated Archyamis for good at some point. Thus Arceus didn't have to worry about needing a trainer as strong as a Battle Legend to defend the world. Still that would be for another time to research." Many murmurs followed.

"Well that is all." Clair concluded. Cheers and clapping erupted in the Dragon Holy Land.

"But wait, you never showed us a picture of the dude." Vincent called out followed by ripples of laughter.

"Here it is." Lance said while projecting an image of Aragon for everyone to see, but the silence was interrupted by none other than…

"It's Papa! It's Papa!" Manaphy squeaked out loud in his broken human language while pointing at the projected image. Several rounds of 'awww' and laughter echoed, and Serena beams at him while trying to caress him.

"Manaphy shhh." Ash whispered hoping Manaphy would be quiet, but Manaphy stubbornly refused, slipping out of Serena's hold, and began jumping towards the stage.

"Whoa Manaphy come back." Serena called out for him.

 _"Wait!"_ Pikachu hollered as he went after Manaphy followed by Serena and Chupi. Many people stood up to get a good look at the commotion while others were simply adoring watching the scene.

"This has gotten interesting." Marina commented.

"It's Papa! It's Papa! It's Papa!"Manaphy squealed as he jumped up to the podium. Pikachu catches up to him. More 'awwww's and laughter rippled all throughout.

 _"Manaphy enough. We're not crashing the wedding here."_ Pikachu muttered via the Aura Network.

 _"Yeah what Uncle Pikachu said."_ Goodra chimed in, and everyone in the Aura Network laughed causing Pikachu to have sweat-drops out of embarrassment.

"Oh Manaphy." Serena called out and took him in her arms as soon as she reached up the stage.

"Mama! That's Papa!" Manaphy squealed again and pouted his cheeks as he pointed at the projected image. More 'awwws' and laughter echoed.

"Awww! Cutiepie!" Clair chimed in. "So Ash must be the 'Papa' and you're the 'Mama'. That is so adorable! Liza told me about this." Serena giggled and blushed amid the laughter. Iris however was not amused.

 _That should be me holding that cutiepie!_ Iris vented angrily in her mind.

"Manaphy, calm down. That is a picture of Aragon." Serena said soothingly, but Manaphy was still stubborn.

"Papa." Manaphy said and gestured towards Ash.

"Yeah that is Papa." Serena affirmed, but then Manaphy pointed at the picture. "That's Aragon. Hmm?" Manaphy then points back and forth between Ash and the picture. Serena then realized what Manaphy was trying to say.

"Ash, Manaphy was saying that you look a lot like Aragon!" Serena exclaimed, and many mixed murmurs echoed throughout the Dragon Holy Land.

"Really?" Ash asked and got up. "I mean I can see the resemblance, but could that be just a coincidence?" Ash continues staring at the portrait of Aragon. Aragon apparently also had raven hair and lightning bolt birth marks under his eyes, but his eyes were a darker brown instead of brown like Ash's eyes.

"Well, what about that time when Hilda and Rosa showed their photos of their relative from over 100 years ago who resembled you? You call that a coincidence?" Flint asked causing Ash to ponder for a bit.

"Everyone please calm down." Clair requested, and the noise died down. "This is actually a great segway into the next part. Okay Grandma Wilma." On cue, Grandma Wilma arrived with an Altaria.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce Alta the Altaria. She is very sweet." Grandma Wilma commented as Alta greeted with a soothing voice.

"Hey Ash, that Altaria look familiar." Brock said.

"Yeah, it does." Ash replied. "Grandma Wilma, isn't that the same Altaria you tutored Draco Meteor the first time we met? What happened to her trainer?"

"Yes you are correct Ash. Unfortunately, said trainer wanted to give up Alta." Grandma Wilma replied sadly earning grunts of disappointment and sympathy from the audience throughout the Dragon Holy Land. "So I decided to take care of her until I find a suitable trainer, but then using my knowledge of Dragon genealogy, I discovered that Alta is the direct descendant of Aragon's Altaria. So I knew that I had to save her for an occasion like this." Several gasps followed.

"Hold it! I think there is something about that!" Lance said and frantically flipped through the book again."Yes! In this segment of the procession, it is a tradition for a Dragon-Type wedding that the chosen Pokemon who is a descendant of one of Aragon's Pokemon will seek a trainer who has what is known as Dragon Aura. All descendants of Aragon have specific Dragon Auras so a specific trainer would be compatible with said Pokemon. Then the Pokemon will scan the trainer's Dragon Aura and determine his or her closest connection to Aragon through one of his four sons. Then the selected trainer keeps and raises the Pokemon. So in this case, Alta must already know which trainer out of all of us present she is compatible with and said trainer's roots to Aragon based on his or her Dragon Aura. Kaburagi, if you please." Kaburagi and a few assistants brought out a large stone tablet showing Draco, Blackthorn, Opelucid, and the fourth unknown son with markings. It seemed however that there were no markings for the fourth one.

"As you can see here, in previous Dragon-Type weddings, the trainers selected were linked primarily through the three Dragon Masters Draco, Blackthorn, and Opelucid. So far no one has been linked to Aragon through the fourth son who continued the family line of Battle Legends, but it is always anyone's guess." Grandma Wilma stated. "So Alta, are you ready?" Alta nodded and started flying around the Dragon Holy Land searching for her trainer of her choice, but she flies down to Ash and tackles him to the ground affectionately.

"Whoa! Haha you really are friendly. Haha!" Ash laughed as Alta nuzzled him.

"Land sakes! Alta chose you Ash! You do have roots to Aragon!" Grandma Wilma exclaimed as the crowd cheers.

"Oh Ash! Congratulations!" Serena cheered excitedly. The rest of Ash's significant ones cheered. Then Alta sees Garchomp and then flies over and nuzzles him too while he blushes. More 'awww's echoed.

"Oh dear. Alta must be happy to see Ash's Garchomp. After all, he as a wild Gible rescued Alta from a little band of bad guys who call themselves Team Rocket." Grandma Wilma said. "You were only just a Gible living in the forest near my house in Sinnoh, but I knew there is something special about you." Grandma Wilma praised while approaching Garchomp. Garchomp leaned in and nuzzled Grandma Wilma. Grandma Wilma gently hugged Garchomp for a brief moment.

"What is that?" Ash asked noticing that Grandma Wilma's hands glowed briefly.

"I am analyzing Garchomp's geneology, and it turns out he is the direct descendant of Aragon's Garchomp." Grandma Wilma revealed causing even more gasps and applause. "That means Garchomp is very special, and you have brought his best out through your bond with him. I can see the rich history you two share." Then Aero used Sightshare to broadcast Garchomp's memories with Ash to all present in the Dragon Holy Land.

**Begin Sightshare Flashbacks **

January 30, 2010

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, and Piplup were at Grandma Wilma's house in Sinnoh.

"Hi Gible, nice to meet you. I'm Ash – AAAAH!" Ash screamed as Gible chomped down on his head. Pikachu, Piplup, and some of Ash's Pokemon jumped in to pry Gible off of Ash's head while kicking up dust.

Moments later after seeing Alta use Draco Meteor, Gible attempted Draco Meteor himself but failed as the one meteor popped and hit Piplup.

"Piplup are you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly while Piplup lay fainted on the ground.

After sometime the Team Rocket Trio kidnapped Alta, but Ash and company with Gible's help tracked the villains down. Gible also made a snack out of the Team Rocket's Altaria Mecha.

"Hey, teeth off our mecha!" Jessie complained.

"This is not your free lunch!" James yelled.

"We don't need a Pokemon with a teething problem!" Meowth vented while Wobbuffett chimed in agreement. Gible rescued Alta who happily reunited with Grandma Wilma.

"Alright Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Ash commanded, and Pikachu's attack zapped and sent the villains flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The Team Rocket Trio wailed and disappeared in the blue sky with Wobbuffett's scream echoing afterwards.

Later that evening as Ash and company continued their journey, Gible began to follow Ash.

January 31, 2010

Gible managed to catch up with Ash and company and wanted to join his team.

"Alright Gible! Pokeball go!" Ash exclaimed and threw a Pokeball, but Gible chomped it down.

"He ate the Pokeball?" Brock asked out of disbelief.

"Whoa wait so you don't want to come with me?" Ash asked and Gible apparently nodded. "But you just said that you did." Gible nodded again. "Oh c'mon! Make up your mind Gible! Which is it!? AAAAHH!" Gible chomped down on Ash's head until Officer Jenny arrived and showed the group a park full of bite marks.

"Gible did you do all of this?" Ash asked and Gible affirmed. "Well what you did was really bad!" Gible then began chomping down on a bench.

"Young man, unless Gible is wild, it's sounds like Gible really belongs to you." Officer Jenny said sternly. "You need to keep better control of your Pokemon or else you'll be charged."

"No Gible!" Ash exclaimed and pryed Gible off the bench. "Gible you're causing all kinds of trouble! Don't do that!" Ash scolded, but Gible responded by chomping on Ash's head again

"AAAAH! Cut out this biting stuff! Don't you get it!?" Ash screamed and tried shaking Gible off his head while his friends and Officer Jenny all had sweat-drops. Then Gible used Dig to escape.

"Hey Gible wait!" Ash called out.

"Slow down!" Officer Jenny yelled. Soon Ash and company ran into Barry of Twinleaf Town. Since Barry got distracted, Gible ate up his bike.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO EAT MY BICYCLE! I'M GOING TO FINE YOU BIG TIME!" Barry screeched and sent his Empoleon to capture Gible, but he ended up sending Gible blasting off.

"Gible I'm coming!" Ash hollered. He and Pikachu heard Gible screaming for dear life as he held on to a tree branch on a cliff. Ash managed to rescue Gible and climb back up to the cliff.

"There safe and sound." Ash said, but the peace got interrupted by the Team Rocket Trio who captured Gible with a mecha that Gible couldn't bite his way out of freedom.

"You won't get away Team Rocket! PIKACHU HOLD ON!" Ash hollered as he and Pikachu made a big jump over a large ravine. Then the Team Rocket Trio captured Ash and Pikachu.

"Let's toss the 'trash'!" Jessie ordered referring to Ash and Pikachu.

"Um need I remind you that illegal dumping is against the law?" Meowth asked.

"Trash yes! Twerps no!" James responded back.

"Ooooh! I see!" Meowth said with glee.

"Right, Gible is a Ground Type. " Ash whispered. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt! Hey don't worry about me and go full power!" Ash ordered despite the risk of being electrocuted. Thunderbolt freed him and Pikachu and damaged the mecha.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail!" Ash ordered again, and Pikachu freed Gible with Iron Tail.

"Oh no you don't! Blasto-bot!" Meowth exclaimed and tried getting the mecha back on track, but it exploded.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The Team Rocket Trio screamed and disappeared in the blue sky with Wobbuffett's scream echoing afterwards.

"So you wanna come with me?" Ash asked, and Gible nodded affirmatively. "Alright, go Pokeball!" Soon Gible was caught, and Ash called him out to celebrate their new beginning together.

"Haha, those two are going to make a great team." Dawn complimented with admiration.

Then Barry comes over and challenges Ash and Gible to a Pokemon battle with his Empoleon, and the result was a draw.  
"Gible, you did well for your first battle." Ash said. "Don't let it get to your head, ok?" Gible nodded. "Wait, you understood what I said?" Ash asked only for Gible to affectionately chomp on his head.

"Those two are going to be great." Dawn said once again.

February 2010 – mid April 2010

"Alright Gible, time for special training to perfect Draco Meteor!" Ash announced while his team cheered, but Gible latched on to a huge boulder. "That's not special training Gible." Ash said afterwards while facepalming.

Soon, special training was underway.

"Alright Gible, concentrate your energy and power to the center of your body!" Ash commanded. "Now use Draco Meteor!" Gible attempted, but this one failed and hit Piplup. As if by bad luck, Piplup got hit many times.

"Sorry Piplup, really!" Ash apologized to a disapproving Piplup.

Sometime later, Dawn got Princess Salvia's Togekiss on her team who managed to protect Piplup from Draco Meteor and struck it back at Ash and Gible and leaving them covered in soot.

Eventually, Gible's Draco Meteor managed to split into two meteors, but…

"LOOKOUT!" Ash hollered as he and Gible were caught in the explosions and were covered in soot. Gible sunk his head out of shame.

"Hey don't feel bad." Ash said while comforting Gible. "We'll figure it out buddy. Hahaha! Cut it out!" Ash laughed as Gible chomps down on his head affectionately.

April 27, 2010

The Sinnoh League Championships at Lily of the Valley Isle got underway, and Ash made it to the Top 16 for a match against Conway.

"Use Gyro Ball Shuckle!" Conway commanded, and Shuckle homed in on Gible with Gyro Ball.

"Catch it!" Ash exclaimed, and Gible caught Shuckle with his strong jaws.

"What the! Use Sludge Bomb inside Gible's mouth!" Conway ordered, and Shuckle tried freeing itself by blasting Sludge Bomb inside Gible's mouth, but Gible resisted.

"This one will have to count! Use Draco Meteor!" Ash ordered despite knowing that Gible hasn't perfected Draco Meteor. Gible shot Shuckle out with Draco Meteor which worked perfectly knocking Shuckle out.

"Shuckle is unable to battle! Gible wins!" The Referee announces to a cheering crowd as Ash takes a 1-0 lead.

"Alright Gible, rest for now." Ash said while recalling Gible and sending out Donphan. Ash first used Donphan and then switched to Noctowl to take out Conway's second Pokemon Lickilicky. Conway then sent out his Dusknoir as his final Pokemon who then activated Trick Room.

"Alright Gible, I choose you again!" Ash exclaimed while recalling Noctowl and sending Gible back out again. It was a tough battle due to Trick Room, but eventually Ash found an opening.

"Dusknoir, use Shadow Punch!" Conway ordered, and his Dusknoir used Shadow Punch.

"Take it!" Ash ordered, and Gible caught Conway's Dusknoir by its fists with his strong jaws!

"Not again!" Conway exclaimed.

"Draco Meteor!" Ash quickly commanded, and like Shuckle from before, Dusknoir got launched into the air and got hit by a barrage of explosive meteors.

"Finish it with Draco Pulse!" Ash commanded as a follow-up, and Gible knocked Dusknoir out for the count.

"Dusknoir is unable to battle! Gible wins! With Conway out of Pokemon, the winner of this match is Ash!" The Referee announced to a cheering crowd as Ash won 3-0.

"We did it!" Ash cheered as he celebrated with his Pokemon.

April 30, 2010

Soon in the Sinnoh League Championship Finals, Ash was battling Paul in a fierce Full battle. Paul was down to his Torterra while Ash still has Infernape and Gible both who are battle-worn. Infernape just took out Paul's Electivire, so Ash switched to Gible. Unfortunately, Paul's Torterra got the upper hand as it was in full health while Gible is still recovering. Gible and Paul's Torterra engaged in a long battle.

"Gible use Dragon Pulse!" Ash ordered.

"Torterra use Leaf Storm!" Paul ordered. Leaf Storm overpowered Dragon Pulse and struck Gible.

"Gible has taken another hit!" The Announcer exclaimed. "Is it over for Gible?"

"It will be over!" Paul declared. "Gible is very weak Ash! Plus your Infernape won't last much longer! Torterra has enough strength to wipe the floor with them so that I can win!"

"No it's not over!" Ash countered. "I know you can do it Gible!" Ash's encouragement got Gible to stand back up ready.

"Gible is so resilient!" The Announcer exclaimed to the frenzied audience in the crowded stadium.

"Gible, charge up Draco Meteor!" Ash commanded, and Gible powered up his Draco Meteor.

"Foolish move." Paul commented. "Torterra, end this with Frenzy Plant!" Torterra unleashed large destructive roots headed for Gible.

"Swallow it!" Ash commanded next, and Gible swallowed Draco Meteor and was glowing.

"What the! Gible ate his own Draco Meteor and has now gotten a major power boost!" The Announcer exclaimed. "Wait a minute, what's going on with Gible!?" Many gasps rippled throughout the audience as Gible roared and unleashed continuous powerful energy bursts. Gible began to glow brightly and morph.

"Gible wow, you're evolving." Ash commented.

"Could we see a Gabite in place of Gible?" The Announcer asked, but the evolution didn't result in Gabite but rather…"NO WAY! DID YOU SEE THAT!? GIBLE EVOLVED ALL THE WAY TO A GARCHOMP!" The crowd cheered madly as Garchomp roared viciously.

"Alright Garchomp, use Brick Break!" Ash commanded, and Garchomp tore through Frenzy Plant with Brick Break and struck Torterra on its head.

"Torterra get back up!" Paul ordered vehemently.

"Now Garchomp use Dragon Pulse!" Ash commanded again, and Garhcomp hits Torterra with Dragon Pulse.

"Let's finish this off with a bang! DRACO METEOR!" Ash commanded for the final time, and Draco Meteor knocks out Paul's Torterra.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT! ASH KETCHUM FROM PALLET TOWN IN KANTO WINS HIS FOURTH REGIONAL LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIP HERE IN THE SINNOH LEAGUE!" The Announcer exclaimed to a rousing and roucious audience as Ash and his Pokemon especially Garchomp celebrated the big win and hosted the trophy.

"Awesome! Ash won!" Brock exclaimed while pumping his fist. "First Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and now Sinnoh!"

"YAY! GO ASH GO!" Dawn cheered happily. "HE'S A TOP COORDINATOR AND A LEAGUE CHAMPION!"

"YEAH! WE WON THE SINNOH LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS!" Ash cheered along with his Pokemon with Garchomp roaring the loudest.

May 8, 2010

Ash used Garchomp as part of the full battle against Sinnoh's Tower Tycoon Palmer. Garchomp drew with Palmer's Heatran. Eventually, Ash beat Palmer 6-5, won the Tower Print, and got inducted into the Sinnoh Battle Frontier Hall of Fame.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS! PRESENTING THE WINNER OF 3 GRAND FESTIVALS IN HOENN, KANTO, AND SINNOH; THE WINNER OF FOUR REGIONAL POKEMON LEAGUE CHAMPIONSHIPS IN KANTO, JOHTO, HOENN, AND SINNOH; AND THE CONQUEROR OF THE BATTLE FRONTIERS IN KANTO AND HERE IN SINNOH: ASH KETCHUM FROM KANTO'S PALLET TOWN!" The Announcer exclaimed as the Battle Tower's over capacity crowd cheered.

January 2011 – April 2011

Ash and his Pokemon got acquainted with Iris and Cilan. Garchomp helped Ash win battles and competitions in Unova such as the Club Battle Tournament, the Clubsplosion, and the Pokemon World Tournament (PWT) – Junior Cup. He also was critical in thwarting Team Rocket's evil schemes in Unova, most notably Operation Tempest. Garchomp also helped Ash win the Unova League Championships in Vertress City.

June 2011 – September 2011

In Kalos, Ash and his Pokemon got acquainted with Clemont and Bonnie. Upon meeting Serena and learning about meeting Ash during childhood, Ash's Pokemon especially Garchomp were very friendly and affectionate to her.

Garchomp helped Ash in many situations such as saving Professor Sycamore's Garchomp, training Ash's newly caught Kalos Pokemon, and thwarting Team Rocket's schemes involving Mega Evolution data.

October 4, 2011

Just after beating Clemont and earning his fifth Kalos Badge, Ash and company decided to visit Serena's father Professor Sycamore and her two sisters Cosette and Sophie at their lab to witness a major breakthrough in Mega Evolution research.

"I have successfully obtained a Keystone and a genuine Garchompite." Professor Sycamore announced as he affectionately patted his Garchomp's head. "That means we can witness the Mega Evolution of Garchomp."

"Wow that's so awesome!" Ash exclaimed. "Hey I know! Garchomp come on out!" Ash's Garchomp appears out of his Pokeball. "Hey buddy, remember Professor Sycamore and Mega Evolution? You see, you could actually Mega Evolve. I already have my Keystone. The only thing left is finding you a Garchompite. We will get to see Professor Sycamore's Garchomp Mega Evolve! Isn't that exciting?" Ash asked, and Garchomp roared excitedly. Serena stares happily at Ash and his Garchomp.

Suddenly, the Team Rocket Trio crashed Professor Sycamore's Lab and stole Ash's keystone and the Garchompite. The villains lunged for Professor Sycamore's Garchomp but got Ash's instead as the latter protected the former.

"Team Rocket come back!" Ash yelled.

"Ash, throw this!" Clemont exclaimed while handing Ash a small chip sensor, and Ash managed to throw the sensor which attached to the Mecha. While Cosette and Sophie called Officer Jenny, the rest of the group drove in Professor Sycamore's car to track the villains down. Even if Clemont's tracking device exploded, Ash was able to lead the group to Garchomp.

"Oh no Garchomp!" Ash exclaimed as he ran towards him who was close to becoming mind-controlled by Team Rocket.

"Ash, be careful!" Serena shouted worriedly. Then Blaziken Mask and his Mega Blaziken showed up and tried to destroy the mecha.

"I've got to rescue Garchomp before Team Rocket Mega Evolves him and takes control of him!" Ash exclaimed. "So please Blaziken Mask, lend me your Keystone."

"If that is what you need, then I'll trust that you can do it." Blaziken Mask replied as his Mega Blaziken reverts back to Blaziken. Blaziken Mask lends Ash his Keystone which smelled like motor oil.

"Garchomp, Mega Evolve!" Ash exclaimed.

"Garchomp, Mega Evolve!" James yelled while holding Ash's Keystone. Both Keystones reacted with the Garchompite, and Garchomp became Mega Garchomp.

"Now Mega Garchomp! Remember your allegiance! You are a member of Team Rocket!" James declared while Jessie and Meowth had evil grins. "Now show the twerp to the proverbial door!" Ash took a stance as Mega Garchomp approached him and apparently was about to attack him.

"Ash lookout!" His friends, especially Serena, warned. However, Mega Garchomp instead nuzzled Ash.

"NO WAY!" The Team Rocket Trio freaked out.

"Alright buddy! It's payback time!" Ash declared while cracking his knuckles as Mega Garchomp growled angrily at the villains. "Garchomp, use Brick Break at the mecha!" Mega Garchomp used his powerful strength and destroyed the mecha.

"Alright! Pikachu use Thunderbolt, and Garchomp use Dragon Pulse!" The combo attack sent the villains and parts of their mecha flying.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The Team Rocket Trio wailed while disappearing in the sky with a twinkle. Ash caught his Keystone from the air. Mega Garchomp reverted back to Garchomp. Ash returned the borrowed Keystone back to Blaziken Mask.

"Thank you Blaziken Mask." Ash said while Blaziken Mask nodded. "You know your keystone smells like motor oil." Professor Sycamore became surprised hearing that, but he sort of knew the identity of Blaziken Mask. Blaziken Mask and his Blaziken left as Officer Jenny, Sophie, and Cosette arrived at the scene.

Later that evening, Ash and company were about to head to Laverre City for Ash's sixth Gym Badge.

"Ash, would you and your Garchomp like to take this Garchompite with you?" Professor Sycamore asked as his Garchomp nodded her head. Serena smiled seeing that her father is helping the boy of her dreams.

"Thank you for the generous offer Professor Sycamore." Ash replied. "But Garchomp and I plan to search for our own Garchompite, right buddy?" His Garchomp growled in agreement.

"I thought you would say that." Professor Sycamore sighed and then smiled. "I wish you and Garchomp the best, and once you do find another Garchompite, I'll be happy to see you two use it like you did today."

"Thanks Professor Sycamore." Ash said. Serena blushes out of admiration as her respect for Ash grew ten-fold seeing the courage he and his Pokemon display.

October 22, 2011 – October 23, 2011

Sometime after Ash won his sixth Kalos Badge, he and his friends met a mythical Pokemon named Hoopa in Dahara City, but when The Shadow of Hoopa's Unbound Form goes berserk and threatens Dahara City, Ash used Mega Stones provided by Hoopa to Mega Evolve Pidgeot, Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gallade, Garchomp, and Lucario to fight against the Shadow. After the conflict was over, Hoopa fulfilled Ash's request of returning the Keystones back to where he summoned them from.

January 17, 2012

"Look, that is the Garchompite!" Ash exclaimed as he and his friends along with Garchomp found the Mega Stone he was seeking in a cave.

"It's all yours! Go get it!" Clemont encouraged. Ash and Garchomp retrieved the Garchompite. Moments later, Ash and Garchomp stood in an open field preparing to battle another trainer while Pikachu, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, and Squishy watched from the sidelines.

"Alright Garchomp! Mega-Evolve!" Ash commanded. His Keystone and Garchomp's Garchompite glowed as their energy bands connected. Then Garchomp morphed and Mega-Evolved into Mega Garchomp. Mega Garchomp roared victoriously

"Wow! WOW!" Bonnie cheered along with Dedenne and Squishy.

"They did it!" Clemont exclaimed.

"Congratulations you two!" Serena yelled in joy seeing Ash and Mega Garchomp high-five after a quick victory.

February 2012 – November 2012

Garchomp and his Mega Evolution has been a key player helping Ash fight the deadly roots near Snowbelle City, taking down Alva and his evil army of Mega-Wave Pokemon in the Azoth Kingdom, and prevent Lysandre and Team Flare from fulfilling their ambitions in using Zygarde to destroy Kalos and the world. Futhermore, Ash relied on Garchomp and Mega Evolution in winning the Kalos League Championships, the PWT-Aces Cup, stop many of Team Rocket's evil schemes, and win the PWT-Johto Major.

**End Sightshare Flashbacks **

The audience laughed at the silly moments, had happy tears seeing the touching moments, and cheered for the successes that Ash and Garchomp accrued over the years.

"The history you two share is very rich." Grandma Wilma stated. "I can see an even greater future in store for you two." Many 'awww's and cheers echoed. Serena and Alta stared lovingly at Ash and Garchomp respectively. Iris stared at Ash with a lot more lust.

"Fun fact, even Aragon's Garchomp evolved directly from a Gible and totally skipped the Gabite stage." Lance said while more gasps out of awe echoed. "So Ash, before we move on to tonight's main event, are you ready to find out your link to Aragon?"

"You bet!" Ash exclaimed while the crowd cheered.

"Okay Alta, it's your turn." Grandma Wilma said. Alta then hugged Ash and rest her head on his chest. Then Altaria used Flamethrower at the stone tablet which hit the area belonging to…

"NO WAY!" Ryuki exclaimed. Several screams of excitement, gasps, murmurs, and whipsers echoed all over the Dragon Holy Land as the result was revealed. Kaburagi took a closer look and had lots of sweat running down from his head.

"A-a-ash, you are l-l-linked to Aragon t-t-through his f-f-fourth s-s-s-s-son!" Kaburagi stammered as he couldn't believe the result. This sent lots of goosebumps through Ash's body. Ash regained his senses as Serena and Alta sandwiched him in their tender and affectionate hugs while Garchomp affectionately nibbled on his head and licked both Serena and Alta.

"WOW! I'm so happy for you Ash!" Serena squealed while Alta cooed. "That means you come from a long line of Battle Legends!" Ash sighed and blushed from all the affection he received. The rest of Ash's Pokemon, Serena's Pokemon, Manaphy, and Ash's significant ones were staring with awe and admiration.

"Also another piece of evidence that Ash is descended from Aragon through the fourth son is the Latiosite that Ash's Latios named Aero possesses." Lance added and then gazed at it. "From what I can tell, the Latiosite here is one of the fragments of the Latiosite that Aragon's Latios had." Many more gasps followed. Serena and Skye gazed lovingly at Ash and Aero.

 _"I bet Ash and Aero take after Aragon and his Latios."_ Serena tells to Skye in the Aura Network.

 _"Yes Serena. It's amazing."_ Skye replied in agreement.

Meanwhile, Iris was literally going crazy in her mind.

 _Ash a descendant of Battle Legends!?_ Iris thought excitedly. _That is so AWESOME! That means he battles so intensely and wins! If I could win his heart, I can't wait to bear his babies who will also become Battle Legends too!_ Then Iris' thoughts became very dirty and naughty.

**Begin Iris' fantasies**

"I love you Ash! I love you Ash! I LOVE YOU ASHYYYYYYYY!" Iris screamed out of pure delight and ecstacy as she and Ash were in the middle of their intercourse on their bed with all their clothes spread on the floor. Iris lay on the bed gazing at Ash seductively while he hoisted one of her legs above his right shoulder, restrained her other leg on the bed, and thrusted his meaty crotch in her rear end's honey pot. She could not resist the intensifying wave of pleasure and felt the buildup in her body ready to burst any moment now as Ash banged her harder and faster over time.

"Oh Iris…I love you!" Ash moaned.

"I love you too! Please let me have your babies, my Battle Legend!" Iris moans loudly out of lust and pleasure as she felt Ash thrusting his meaty crotch into her body's rear harder and harder.

"Yes! You shall help me continue my family legacy of Battle Legends!" Ash moaned again as he increased the intensity.

"Then let it all in Ashy! I WANT YOUR BABIES!" Iris pleaded as Ash banged her faster and harder and was close to making her dreams come true.

"Oh! OH! OHH! AAAH!" Iris moaned louder and louder until….

"Alright! AARRRGGGH!" Ash exclaimed and then gave one final thrust…SPLURT!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Iris moaned angelically and succumbed to a novel wave of pleasure as Ash's crotch squirted a continuous stream of a warm substance deep inside her ebony body causing her body temperature to soar and all her load to splatter on Ash's midsection. Iris blushed furiously with her face full of lust and as red as a tomato berry, and she brings Ash in for a tender, intense, Kalosan kiss. They both stayed in that position for sometime until Ash finished pumping into her. Later that night, Ash and Iris slept soundly in their bed dreaming about their kids.

** End Iris' fantasies**

"Ahem, Iris are you okay?" Drayden asked prompting Iris to snap out of her dirty fantasies.

"Oh! Um….I'm okay." Iris stuttered. Then Clair resumed talking.

"Here is another interesting fact." Clair said while reading from the book. "Alta is female who chose Ash who is a male. So in this case according to tradition, Ash can permit his 'true love' to take care of Alta. This is because after Aragon ended his journey, he let his true loves Zinnia, Aila, and Saphira to take care of his female Altaria. So Ash and Serena have been chosen to help with the main event." Clair concluded while winking at Serena who blushed furiously.

"Alta, do you like Serena?" Ash asked Alta who confirmed by nuzzling her and Manaphy.

"Aww! You want me to take care of you?" Serena asked, and Alta nodded happily. Cheers erupted all over the Dragon Holy Land as Serena welcomes Alta to the group and received her Pokeball from Grandma Wilma. As for Iris it was a different story.

"NOOOOOO! ALL OF MY DREAMS OF LOVE AND GLORY ARE GONE!" Iris wailed startling Ash's friends and surrounding spectators.

"I knew it." Misty sighed and shrugged.

"Ahem Iris, this very unbecoming of you as the Opelucid Gym Leader." Drayden commented as he disapproved of her unusually childish behavior.

"Oh she'll get over it." Hilbert said.

"Yeah totally." Benga chimed in. Lot of buzz began as spectators talked about the latest revelations about Ash and Aragon.

"So I guess we are ready to move on to the main event in a few minutes." Grandma Wilma announced. "So Kaburagi, are you ready?"

"Um. Yep! We're ready to go!" Kaburagi confirmed while cheers were heard all over the Dragon Holy Land.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, now it is time for two families to unite in holy matrimony." Grandma Wilma began. "As the chosen trainers for this ceremony, Ash and Serena will help with the Draco Meteor Shower. Since Alta chose Ash who chose Serena to take care of Alta, Serena will get to command Alta. Ash on the other hand can select one of his Dragon-Type Pokemon to participate as long as said Pokemon knows Draco Meteor."

"So Garchomp, you want to do this?" Ash asked.

 _"Yeah Garchomp! Go get'em!"_ Goodra cheered and pushed Garchomp forward with his powerful arms.

 _"What was that for?"_ Garchomp scowled as several laughters followed. Garchomp shrugged and stepped forward with Ash, Serena, and Alta. Kaburagi then came with a thick book at the podium. Lance and Clair stared in each other's eyes.

"Now first, the bride and groom will hold out their Dragon rings." Kaburagi read as Lance and Clair held out their sparkling rings on their index fingers. "Next, the bride and groom first kiss their respective rings, exchange their rings, and then kiss them again." Lance and Clair carried out those sequence of steps.

"Now it is time for the vows." Kaburagi continued and cleared his throat. "Mr. Lance Wataru, do you take Clair Ibuki as your lawfully wedded wife with whom you shall share your love and spread goodwill?"

"I do." Lance affirmed.

"Ms. Clair Ibuki, do you take Lance Wataru as your lawfully wedded husband with whom you shall share your love and spread goodwill?" Kaburagi asked again.

"Yes I do." Clair said.

"Now to mark the grand beginning of the marriage between the bride and groom, as the bride and groom kiss, the Draco Meteor Shower shall be performed so that the Dragon Masters from previous generations shall shower the newly weds with blessings for a happy, healthy, and fulfilling matrimony." Grandma Wilma said and then nodded to Kaburagi, Ash, and Serena.

"Now with the power bestowed upon me from all the Dragon-Type Trainers and Pokemon, I declare Lance and Clair husband and wife. Lance, you may kiss the bride." Kaburagi said.

As Lance and Clair leaned into each other for a passionate kiss, Grandma Wilma signaled to Ash and Serena.

"Garchomp!" Ash said.

"Alta!" Serena said.

"Use Draco Meteor!" Ash and Serena commanded. Garchomp and Alta fired Draco Meteor upwards. The two Draco Meteors flew up sky high and burst together into hundreds of smaller meteors which burst each other. Soon the sky was filled with ripples of Draco Meteor fireworks. The Dragon Holy Land witnessed its loudest cheers from the people attending the wedding as they all marveled at the newly weds and the Draco Meteor Shower sparkles that were falling all over the area.

"Wow." Ash whispered. Serena nodded and gently squeezed his free hand. Garchomp and Alta hugged each other.

After a while, people began to file out of the Dragon Holy Land. Lance and Clair beckoned Ash and Serena to come with them as well as their Pokemon and their friends Liza, Ali, Shauna, Arkana, and Aergon so that they call could have a discrete discussion. Ash's Pokemon who were outside also followed. Soon everything was all set for the main event for the night.

"So what do you think?" Lance asked. "Hard to believe that you're part of a huge family."

"Yeah, you got that right." Ash replied while Serena gently kissed him on the cheek.

"The history was interesting." Shauna added.

"Yes, we grew up reading tales about Aragon. It is so much fun." Clair said. "Because of stories like those of Aragon, we understand the circumstances that Aero, Skye, Ali, Arkana, and Aergon face. There is no need to worry. You have our support and protection because that is our duty as Dragon Masters. Plus you got Ash, Serena, and Shauna as well." Aero, Skye, Ali, Arkana, and Aergon nodded.

"But now with what we have seen lately, there is so much more we could learn about Aragon especially through his fourth son." Lance said. "Ash, any thoughts about that?"

"Yeah that would be nice though I really don't know a whole lot about my family going that far back. For starters, my mom once told me that my dad became the strongest trainer in the world at one point, which is why my Pokemon and I are more motivated to become number one like him and enter that Hall of Fame!" Ash said but then frowned. "But unfortunately, something really bad happened to my dad on my 8th birthday, and since then Pikachu and I haven't seen him." Serena, Chupi, Manaphy, Aero, and Skye engulfed Ash and Pikachu into tender hugs which comforted them.

"Something bad?" Lance asked, and he and Clair looked at each other with concern…until Aegislash interrupted the moment looking very tense.

 _"Ash, we must go!"_ Aegislash urged while tugging Ash.

"Aegislash, what's the rush?" Ash asked getting the group's attention. Lady Goth stared worriedly as she knew what was on Aegislash's mind.

 _"Ash, it's here! We are in grave danger!"_ Aegislash warned.

"Aegislash, what danger?" Ash asked.

 _"Aegislash is right. I also sense something coming with intentions of doing you harm Ash."_ Aero confirmed.

"You too Aero?" Ash asked alarmed causing his group to be weary.

"HEY!" Brock hollered while rushing up to the group. "THERE'S SOME KIND OF LIGHT SHOOTING HIGH UP IN THE SKY!" Ash and company exited the Dragon Holy Land to see a huge beam of energy shooting skywards and opening a hole high above Blackthorn City causing all people in the city to stare out of wonder. Lots of lightning activity occurred as a result.

"Look, something is coming out of that hole!" Misty exclaimed as something is appearing from that hole in the sky. It appeared to be a Dragon-Type Pokemon with a large mouth right at the center of its belly, with several sharp fangs on the top and bottom jaw. Its insides are blue and within is a black tongue, along with several spikes. It has a small opening to the rest of its innards. It has two small arms located on the top of its head and has three digits with yellow claws. What appear to be a pair of large pincers are in fact extensions of its tongue, used to grab and consume anything or anyone nearby. Two small openings at the ends of its mouth allow these tongue-pincers to remain extended even when its mouth is closed. It has a pair of thick legs that have a yellow zigzag pattern on its knees. It has several wing-like protrusions around its body, with a tail which resembles a medieval mace. It has blue eyes. On the top of its head appears to be a smaller head, which also has blue eyes, with several yellow tipped spikes.

"N-n-n-no way!" Kaburagi stammered. "I c-c-can't b-b-believe that d-d-d-dragon is here!"

"Land sakes!" Grandma Wilma exclaimed. "It's the same dragon that Aragon has defeated long ago! It's Guzzlord!"

"What would Guzzlord be doing here?" Ryuki asked.

"If anything, it is probably back to cause a whole lot of chaos!" Benga exclaimed. Guzzlord roared viciously, set its eyes upon Ash and company, and fired a more powerful than normal Dark Pulse attack in their direction. Cityfolk all over Blackthorn City began screaming sending the city into utter chaos and panic!

"INCOMING!" Lance hollered as the attack closed in as Guzzlord commenced its rampage. Out of instinct, Ash and some of his Pokemon sprung into action.

"DRAGON PULSE!" Ash commanded, and all of his Dragon-Type Pokemon – Dragonite, Garchomp, Dragalge, Goodra, Tyrantrum, Noivern, and his faithful Latios Aero – managed to counter Guzzlord's Dark Pulse with their Dragon Pulse attacks causing giant explosions in mid-air. To everyone's horror, Guzzlord flies over them with a dark crimson aura cloaking its body, and suddenly it uses one of its pincers to grab Ash and Pikachu.

"AAARRGGGH! LET ME GO!" Ash hollered while Pikachu squealed in pain.

"OH NO ASH!" Serena shrieked fearfully.

 _"PIKACHU!"_ Chupi squeaked worriedly seeing her mate in trouble. To the horror of those watching, a chilling deep voice full of evil laughter was heard, and a dark silhouette appeared from behind Guzzlord with his red eyes of hatred fixed on Ash.

"That figure looks like it has dark energy with red eyes full of hate and malice and a cold voice that could send shivers down the spine." Lance muttered fearfully. "N-n-no way! Impossible! You're really – "

"Yes indeed I am who I am: Archyamis!" said the figure now known as Archyamis. "You will not interfere with my plan to exterminate the latest member of an ancient family line who continues to foil my grand plans which is Ash Ketchum!"

"Wait what do you know about my family line!?" Ash asked angrily.

"That doesn't matter because now Guzzlord will have its chance to kill you Ash Ketchum! That way Guzzlord will avenge its loss by squashing the latest descendant of the Ketchums, a family clan full of self-centered, attention-grabbing, monopolizing Battle Legends! Plus Guzzlord will avenge his loss to your dear Dragon Master ancestor Aragon!" Archyamis declared coldly. "NOW GUZZLORD! AVENGE YOUR LOSS AND KILL ASH KETCHUM!"

"ASH NOOOOOO!" Serena wailed while the rest of the group stared out of fear as Ash and Pikachu were close to meeting their doom until…

* * *

 ****Notes and Trivia****

Archyamis is similar in some ways to Clockwerk from the Sly Cooper Franchise and Lord Voldemort from the Harry Potter Series. More would be revealed about Archyamis in subsequent chapters.

 ****End Notes and Trivia****


	19. Terror like Clockwork

November 23, 2012 close to 10PM

"NOW GUZZLORD! AVENGE YOUR LOSS AND KILL ASH KETCHUM!" Archyamis commanded.

"ASH NOOOOOO!" Serena wailed while the rest of the group stared out of fear as Ash and Pikachu were close to meeting their doom until…

 _"Take this: SACRED SWORD!"_ Aegislash vented and landed several hits making Guzzlord roar in pain, stumble backwards, and release Ash and Pikachu from its grip.

"Aegislash nice one!" Ash praised as Aegislash carried him and Pikachu back to safety.

"Let's keep Guzzlord and Archyamis busy!" Lance declared as the rest of Ash's friends prepared to battle against Archyamis and Guzzlord. "Dragonite use Hyper Beam!" Lance ordered, and his Dragonite fired Hyper Beam.

"You too Dragonair, Druddigon, and Dragonite!" Clair commanded as her Dragonair, her Shiny Druddigon, and the Dragon Holy Land's Dragonite joined in the attack with Hyper Beam.

"Croagunk use Poison Sting!" Brock ordered, and Croagunk fires Poison Sting.

"Gyarados use Hydro Pump!" Misty commanded, and her Gyarados obliged.

"Dragonite use Ice Beam!" Iris ordered, and her Dragonite nodded and used Ice Beam.

"Exploud use Boom Burst!" Ethan called out, and his Exploud obeyed his command.

"Kangaskhan, use Focus Blast!" Kris called out, and her Kangaskhan executed her command.

"Typhlosion, use Fire Blast!" Jimmy ordered, and his faithful Typhlosion shot out Fire Blast.

"Wani Wani, use Hydro Pump!" Marina ordered, and her Feraligatr Wani Wani fired a powerful blast of water.

"Meganium, use Leaf Storm!" Vincent ordered, and his Meganium fired Leaf Storm.

"Azumarill, use Fairy Wind!" Lyra commanded, and her Azumarill obliged.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Cannon!" Khoury ordered, and his Feraligatr complied.

"Infernape, use Overheat!" Flint commanded, and his Infernape nodded and executed.

"Steelix, use Flash Cannon!" Jasmine ordered, and her Steelix obeyed.

"Braviary use Air Slash!" Hilbert commanded, and his Braviary followed his command.

"Elektross use Thunderbolt!" Nate commanded, and his Elektross complied.

"Blastoise, use Ice Beam!" Tierno exclaimed and his Blastoise obliged.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower!" Trevor exclaimed and his Charizard complied.

"Flygon, use Dragon Pulse!" Ryuki commanded, and his Flygon complied.

"Haxorus, use Dragon Pulse!" Drayden roared, and his Haxorus executed the move.

"Salamance, use Hyper Beam!" Drake ordered, and his Salamance obliged.

"Hydreigon, use Dark Pulse!" Benga ordered, and his Hydreigon complied.

"Kingdra, use Hydro Pump!" Drasna commanded, and her Kingdra complied.

The large array of attacks hit Guzzlord, but Archyamis didn't want to back down.

"I won't let a bunch of worthless pests get in my way!" Archyamis growled. "SWAT THEM AWAY AND GO AFTER ASH KETCHUM!" Guzzlord roared and fired several powerful rounds of Dark Pulse attacks.

"LOOKOUT!" Ash hollered as the Dark Pulse attacks overwhelmed all of his friends and their Pokemon.

 _"Hold on I'll protect us!"_ Cosmoenix declared, then came out of his Pokeball by himself, and spread his body to protect Ash and his dear ones and ended up taking several hits before collapsing out of exhaustion.

 _"Cosmoenix!"_ Cresselia called out worriedly.

 _"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."_ Cosmoenix said while mustering the little strength he has. _"Ash, I'm very weak now and need to recover. I trust that you would help us get out of this."_

 _"It's okay. I'll make sure we're safe."_ Ash asserted in the Aura Network and recalled Cosmoenix back into his Pokeball in the Pokegear.

"CLAIR I GOT YOU!" Lance hollered as he managed to pull off a bridal rescue while hanging from his Dragonite who was saved by Clair's Dragonair and the Dragon Holy Land's Dragonite.

"Oh Lance!" Clair moaned and hugged Lance for dear life. The rest of Ash's friends and their Pokemon were sent skidding backwards. Liza however was sent flying from the explosions.

"AAAAHH!" Liza screamed. To everyone's surprise, Aergon sprung into action.

"Hold on! I got you!" Aergon exclaimed, then he did a mega jump and caught Liza bridal style and gently landed back on the ground. Liza stared in awe at Aergon while her cheeks were slightly blushing, and she immediately got back on her feet.

"Hey, you okay?" Aergon asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm good. Thank you." Liza stammered and then rushed to check on Lance and Clair.

"WHOA! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Iris screeched as she and her Axew held on to her Dragonite who kept skidding.

"Hold on tight!" Benga yelled as Benga and his Hydreigon prevented Iris and her Dragonite from hitting a stone wall. "Are you okay Iris?" He extended a hand. Iris stared at Benga for a moment and smiled slightly.

"Yes I'm okay. Thank you." Iris replied as she let Benga pull her back up on her feet.

"Whew, that was close. At least my landing was soft." Drasna commented and sees her Kingdra and Ryuki's Flygon approaching her with soot and bruises. "Kingdra, you're ok! Wait, you're Ryuki's Flygon. Where is Ryuki? Huh?" Her Kingdra and Ryuki's Flygon all pointed right behind her. Behind her were a pair of flailing arms and legs, and a muffled voice was heard.

"Get…off…me!" Ryuki yelled.

"EEEEEEK! I'm so sorry Ryuki! Are you okay?!" Drasna shrieked and jumped forward realizing that she was sitting on Ryuki with her butt fully covering his face. Ryuki then sat up feeling dazed while clutching his head.

"Man, I thought I wasn't going to breathe." Ryuki wheezed. "I hope I didn't startle you Drasna."

"N-n-no not at all." Drasna stuttered. "It may be accidental but you softened my landing. So thank you." She smiled and then looked away out of pure embarrassment while having a fierce blush. Then she turned around and faced in the direction where Guzzlord was at with a concerned expression. "Ryuki we have to be careful. Guzzlord is a dangerous Dragon, and that Archyamis thing is bent on using Guzzlord to go after Ash. Who knows what other terrible things Archyamis and Guzzlord could do next?"

"Right." Ryuki replied blankly and got up while gazing at her butt and the rest of her figure which did not go unnoticed by Drasna.

"Ryuki, focus!" Drasna said sternly. "You don't want to lose your eyes because you're staring off somewhere while we're in danger!"

"Alright! Alright!" Ryuki exclaimed and slapped himself back into focus. Though Drasna didn't show it, she was giggling.

 _Ryuki is kind of cute staring at my butt like that._ Drasna thought playfully but quickly became serious after that. _But now, we better make sure that we all can make it out alive._

The rest of Ash's friends were slowly getting up and checking on their Pokemon until Archyamis' evil laughter echoed all through out the night in Blackthorn City.

"You fools stand no chance in beating me. So if you want to spare yourselves, then do not interfere." Archyamis spoke. "I'm here to settle a score with only you Ash Ketchum!"

"As much as I don't want to, it seems that I don't have a choice." Ash said. "Fine! You're on, but I won't lose!" Everyone gasped.

"Ash! It's too dangerous! Let us battle so you and your group can save yourselves!" Brock said, but Ash took a hard stance.

"Brock, I'll be fine. What's more important is that no one else gets hurt." Ash replied and then stared at Serena. _"Serena, it's going to be okay."_ Serena nodded though she is visibly scared.

 _"Ash, I believe in you, but please be careful."_ Serena pleaded and prayed in the Aura Network.

 _"Papa!"_ Manaphy whimpered while in Serena's arms.

 _"Don't worry. I got a plan set."_ Ash replied assertively making Serena calm down.

"I don't care how many Pokemon you use! Guzzlord and I will never be stopped!" Archyamis declared.

"We will see about that!" Ash exclaimed and nodded seeing that Dragonite, Dragalge, Goodra, Tyrantrum, and Noivern stepped forward.

 _Arrgh! It's like I'm battling Aragon all over again._ Archyamis mused as he had an image of Aragon implanted briefly on Ash, and then he commanded Guzzlord. "Now Guzzlord, it's time to avenge our loss! DARK PULSE!" Guzzlord roared and fired Dark Pulse.

 _"Let's use Aura to communicate! Dragon Pulse go!"_ Ash commanded, and Dragonite, Dragalge, Goodra, Tyrantrum, and Noivern combined their Dragon Pulse attacks to draw with Dark Pulse. _"Noivern, follow up with Boomburst! Dragalge, use Sludge Bomb!"_ Both attacks striked and damaged Guzzlord, but Guzzlord didn't get poisoned by Sludge Bomb.

"You're stronger than this Guzzlord! Yes, that is the descendant of the Dragon Master Aragon Ketchum, your worst enemy! You want to avenge your loss against Aragon!? Channel all of that anger and DESTROY ASH KETCHUM SO THAT THE KETCHUM LINE CAN END HERE!" Archyamis boomed. Many gasps could be heard.

"Ending the Ketchum line?" Serena asked fearfully. "Ash!"

"That will never happen Archyamis!" Ash boldly declared.

"IT ENDS HERE! USE DRAGON RUSH AND AIM FOR ASH KETCHUM!" Archyamis roared angrily and channeled his dark crimson aura to power up Guzzlord who roared viciously. Then Guzzlord cloaked itself in Dragon-Type energy and aims at Ash. Everyone screams.

"Ash look out!" Serena shrieked. When Ash was about to get hit, Goodra used his arms to pull Ash out of the way.

 _"Nice save Goodra."_ Ash said, but then Guzzlord turns around to home in on Ash with another Dragon Rush attack. _"Dragonite, intercept with Dragon Rush! Dragalge use Iron Tail!"_ Dragonite cloaked himself with Dragon-Type energy and Dragalge homes in with Iron Tail. They collided head-on with Guzzlord's Dragon Rush in an explosion.

"Swat those pests away with your strongest Dark Pulse!"Archyamis commanded again, and Guzzlord knocks out Dragonite and Dragalge with Dark Pulse sending them crashing into a brick wall.

 _"Dragalge!"_ Gorebyss cried as she wept seeing her love down with severe injuries.

"Dragonite and Dragalge return!" Ash exclaimed and got them back inside their Pokeballs in his Pokegear.

"Go after Ash Ketchum NOW! DRAGON RUSH!" Archyamis roars again, and Guzzlord aims for Ash with Dragon Rush.

 _"Noivern, stop Guzzlord with Hurricane! Goodra, use Power Whip to grab Guzzlord and slam it down! Then Tyrantrum, use Stone Edge!"_ Ash commanded via Aura again, and the triple combo dealt Guzzlord a lot of damage.

"USE BRUTAL SWING!" Archyamis commanded, and Guzzlord uses its pincers and its tail to viciously swing all around and sending Goodra, Noivern, and Tyrantrum flying into a building and knocking them unconscious.

 _"Tyrantrum!"_ Aururus wailed sadly seeing her love badly hurt.

"Oh no! Goodra, Noivern, and Tyrantrum return!" Ash exclaimed and got them back inside their Pokeballs in his Pokegear.

"NOW GRAB HIM!" Archyamis roared, and Guzzlord grabs Ash and Pikachu with its pincers.

"NO ARRRGH!" Ash grunts in pain as he and Pikachu were being squeezed by the strong pincers.

"Ash is in trouble!" Shauna exclaimed worriedly. "We have to do something!"

"No Shauna. If we intervene, we would be in great danger. This is Ash's battle. I believe in him." Serena asserted and then prayed in the Aura Network. _"Please Ash, I know you can win."_

"Will Papa be okay?"Manaphy asked while whimpering slightly.

"It's okay Manaphy. Papa will find a way." Serena soothed and calmed down Manaphy.

"If this keeps up, Ash could lose, and then who knows what else Archyamis and Guzzlord could do." Clair said. "Lance what can we do?"

"I already requested the Pokemon G-Men to send backup."Lance replied. "I can only hope Ash can hang in there."

"I've been thinking." Misty mused. "Archyamis seems to regard Ash like a sworn enemy."

"Yeah that's true." Brock replied. "Plus that book Lance and Clair read mentioned about Archyamis targeting multiple generations of the family line of Battle Legends which we all know that Ash is directly related to. No way. It can't be."

"What is it Brock?" Liza asked prompting the rest of Ash's close ones and friends to give their attention to Brock who then spoke in whispers.

"It was back during the PWT-Aces Cup when we met Bertha and her relative Roland who was also competing at the time. We were talking about this powerful trainer named Red and then this question came up that really put Ash down." Brock said.

**Flashback to June 14, 2012 **

Ash then asked, "But wait, did someone beat Red eventually?"

Bertha then said this, "No. In fact, he retired undefeated."

Ash then said this, "Then that makes me even more psyched to meet the guy!"

Bertha then said this, "Wait there's more! When word broke out of his retirement, the media wanted to get the inside scoop about his personal life and profile, but Red was very clever and erased all of his data from the Pokemon League database." Everyone gasped.

Cameron then asked, "Is that even possible?"

Bertha then said this, "Well if Red could do that, that it not impossible."

Cilan then asked, "So did Red ever make any waves after that?"

Bertha then said this, "There were a few more rumors flying around that Red settled down in a small town somewhere in Kanto, got married, and raised a boy. Furthermore, Red's Pikachu and Red's wife's Pikachu bred a little Pichu which eventually evolved into a Pikachu. Other than that, nothing much else is known." Suddenly everyone was silent as all eyes were on Ash and Pikachu.

Bertha then asked, "Uh, did I say something?"

May then said this, "No, it's just that the last part regarding Red's son just made all of us think that Ash and his Pikachu fit the description." Ash and Pikachu groaned.

Roland then asked, "Ash what do you know about your dad?" That was the final straw.

Brock then said this, "Roland I think we should change the subject. Ash looks really down."

Bertha then said this, "Brock is right Roland." All eyes were on Ash and Pikachu who hung their heads low.

Serena then asked, "Ash, are you okay?" Chupi went over to Pikachu to check up on him. Both Ash and Pikachu silently got up and left and headed to an area full of trees in the Greenhouse.

Bertha then said this, "Roland and I should get going. Please accept our apologies. We went too far."

Roland then said this, "We're really sorry. Please forgive us."

Clemont then said this, "I know you two didn't mean it. As for Ash, I hope he's okay." Roland and Bertha nodded, recalled their Pokemon, and parted ways with Ash's friends.

Meanwhile Ash's friends were cleaning up after lunch. Serena and her Pokemon were worried about Ash and Pikachu.

Serena then said this, "I wish I could help him somehow."

Brock then said this, "I know what you mean Serena, but I think we should watch Ash from a distance. This is much more serious that we have thought because I've never seen Ash this depressed." Then they all watch all of Ash's Pokemon follow Ash and Pikachu. Then Nurse Joy arrives.

Nurse Joy then said this, "Phone call from Pallet Town for Ash Ketchum! His mother is on the line. Oh, is everything alright?" Instead of flirting with Nurse Joy, Brock kept his composure.

Brock then asked, "Nurse Joy, would it be okay if I take the call please? Ash is not ready yet."

Nurse Joy then said this, "Okay then, follow me Brock." Moments later, Brock was in the Pokemon Center at the videophone with Delia who was in Professor Oak's lab with Professor Oak and Tracey in the background. Chu, Meema, Tyranitar's mother, and Mr. Mime were also there.

Delia then said this, "Oh hey Brock. Is Ash there? I'm just here to see how he's doing."

Brock then said this, "Mrs. Ketchum, this is a serious situation. We all didn't think it was going to happen, but it was bad timing."

Delia then said this, "Is Ash okay? Did something happen?" Delia grew more worried. Chu, Meema, Tyranitar's mother, and Gothitelle all rushed up as they were also worried too.

Brock then said this, "Please Mrs. Ketchum, I'll explain everything from the beginning." So Brock explained everything that transpired during lunch. At the end, Delia was speechless. Professor Oak rushed over to the videophone.

Professor Oak then said this, "Delia, is everything alright? Tracey, please give us a moment."

Tracey then said this, "Okay Professor." Tracey went away.

Delia then said this, "Professor Oak, I'm going to call Ash directly on his Pokegear. From what Brock tells me, Ash is emotionally distraught!"

Professor Oak then said this, "Please Delia, call Ash right now. Brock, you and the rest of the group should let Delia handle this."

Brock then said this, "Understood. See you soon!" The connection ended.

**End Flashback**

"So then are you saying…" Lance began and Brock nodded.

"It's just my guess, but I would be scared if it is true." Brock replied grimly.

"Hmm? What you mean?" Misty asked, but Brock didn't say a word.

"Ash did tell me what he and Pikachu remembered of that memory, but now it is not the time to bring it up to him." Serena said. "I don't want anything to distract him now when he is fighting for his life."

"Serena is right." Brock replied. "After all, one good thing Ash has is a one-track mind for battling. At least from what I have seen after journeying with him for sometime, he and his Pokemon never lose their focus."

"That's true. I know Ash can hold on to that." Serena said and then prayed in the Aura Network again. _"C'mon Ash. Everyone. Hang in there."_

Meanwhile, Ash overheard Serena and the rest of his loved ones praying for him in the Aura Network.

 _"Don't worry Serena. We may be down, but we are not out!"_ Ash speaks in the Aura Network renewing hope with his Pokemon and with those he loves and cares about. His thoughts were interrupted by Archyamis.

"Give it up and surrender Ash Ketchum!" Archyamis demanded. "There is no way you will be able to win against the mighty Guzzlord given how weak you really are! NOW GUZZLORD, END THIS AND FINISH HIM!" Guzzlord prepares to deal the final blow until…

"Aegislash use Sacred Sword!" Ash exclaimed, and Aegislash swoops in and severs the pincers with Sacred Sword to rescue Ash and Pikachu.

"GRRRR! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU SCUM!" Archyamis vented angrily. "GUZZLORD GO AFTER THOSE RATS!"

 _"Ash, you need to go for broke. Archyamis and Guzzlord are very dangerous!"_ Aegislash exclaimed urgently. Ash could hear more comments from his Pokemon and his loved ones in the Aura Network agreeing with Aegislash.

"YOU'LL NEVER DEFEAT ME ASH KETCHUM!" Archyamis taunted again. "YOU ARE NOT EVEN CLOSE IN POWER TO SURPASS ME! YOU WILL FAIL LIKE THE MISERABLE WEAK HUMAN YOU REALLY ARE!" This got Ash very agitated.

 _"Ash, don't give into his taunts! He's trying to mess with you!"_ Aegislash warned. _"You know all of our strengths! Let's combine our strengths!"_

 _"Right Aegislash! Okay gang! Time to really go for broke!"_ Ash declared in the Aura Network. Lady Goth smiled lovingly seeing Aegislash helping Ash in everything possible in this predicament.

"EVEN YOUR LITTLE PEP TALK WITH YOUR FRIENDS WON'T HELP YOU NOW! QUIT DELAYING THE INEVITABLE AND DIE!" Archyamis taunted again.

"You haven't even seen what I can really do!" Ash exclaimed boldly. "Alright! Let's go Pikachu and Aegislash; you too Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gallade, Garchomp, Lucario, Zoroark, Greninja, and Aero!" Pikachu and Aegislash were joined by Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gallade, Garchomp, Lucario, Zoroark, Greninja, and Aero.

"HOW WILL YOUR GROUP OF NAÏVE FOOLS OVERCOME GUZZLORD WHO IS ALREADY FULLY POWERED UP!?" Archyamis asked gleefully and arrogantly.

"It doesn't matter how; we will defeat you!" Ash asserted as his Key Stone began to glow prompting him to go the distance. "Alright! Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gallade, Garchomp, and Aero! Time to take our game to the next level! MEGA-EVOLVE!" Ash's Key Stone on his Mega Ring emits energy bands that connected with energy bands emitting from the Mega Stones belonging to Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Garchomp, and Aero prompting them to Mega Evolve. When it was done, everyone stared in awe seeing Mega Charizard Y, Mega Tyranitar, Mega Sceptile, Mega Gallade, Mega Garchomp, and Aero as Mega Latios.

"Look at Ash go! He can Mega Evolve multiple Pokemon at the same time! That Mega Latios is strong!" Lance cheered prompting even more cheers and words of encouragement.

"Ash is truly following in Aragon's footsteps!" Clair remarked. Serena and her Pokemon stared at Ash out of awe, especially Charla, Lady Gard, Alta, and Skye.

 _No! It's just like how Aragon did it!_ Archyamis vented in his mind as an image of Aragon briefly replaces his sight of Ash again. _I can't believe Ash Ketchum could master that power like this other ancestor of his!_ Another image appeared with an ancestor resembling Ash and also having the ability to Mega-Evolve multiple Pokemon.

"Surprised? There's more that you probably were not expecting!" Ash exclaimed as he felt his body heating up and his blood boiling inside while sharing a nod with Greninja.

 _"Let's protect the ones we love!"_ Ash and Greninja chanted together in the Aura Network. _"LET'S GET STRONGER! STRONGER! STRONGER TOGETHER!"_ Greninja transforms into Ash-Greninja sporting his signature giant Water Shuriken on his back and his classic appearance to resemble Ash.

"YEAH ASH-GRENINJA IS HERE!" Tierno and Trevor cheered followed by several more cheers and shouts of support. Serena's blush grew watching Ash taking his game to the next level. Delphox was cheering happily for Ash-Greninja.

"Papa, love you!" Manaphy squealed.

 _No! This can't be happening! Not again!_ Archyamis vented in his mind as his sight of Ash and Ash-Greninja is replaced by another image consisting of an ancestor resembling Ash wearing a Ninja outfit with his Greninja assuming a similar transformation. Before Archyamis could process his thoughts, he was in for a major surprise.

"All right! Let's go!" Ash commanded as he and his Pokemon charged in.

The grand battle of Ash and his Pokemon against Archyamis and Guzzlord got underway. Many news choppers were covering this incident up to the minute.

"GRRR! OBLITERATE THOSE PESTS WITH DRACO METEOR!" Archyamis roared. Everyone gasped as Guzzlord's Draco Meteor seemingly vaporized Ash and his Pokemon in a series of falling exploding meteors.

"ASH!" Serena screamed worriedly, but Ninetales prodded her.

 _"Don't worry Serena. I know what's really going on there!"_ Ninetales said and winked at Serena. Then Serena realized what Ninetales was talking about.

"Well well! I knew those pests would not last long!" Archyamis boasted. "Now Guzzlord, let's obliterate the rest of the city and begin our conquest anew!" Guzzlord roared, but suddenly large glowing green Grass Knots grappled on Guzzlord's legs causing it to trip and smash its head on the ground. Then several more giant Grass Knots appeared and sealed Guzzlord's pincers and mouth completely shut.

"What the!? WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Archyamis vented. Suddenly from the smoke, Ash appears.

"You have fell for our trap!" Ash declared with a grin, and then it was revealed that Zoroark trapped Archyamis and Guzzlord in his illusion, and he and Ash-Greninja conjured the Grass Knot.

"Wow! Amazing!" Serena exclaimed while everyone cheered.

 _"That's my Zoroark!"_ Ninetales cheered happily with a blush.

"WHY YOU! GUZZLORD GET UP NOW!" Archyamis commanded angrily.

 _"Alright let 'em have it, just like we planned!"_ Ash exclaimed in the Aura Network, and his Pokemon charged in for the assault while Ash rode on Aero.

 _"Time to feel the wrath of my SACRED SWORD!"_ Aegislash declared and began striking Guzzlord on its head with Sacred Sword.

 _"Slice and dice with LEAF BLADE!"_ Mega Sceptile exclaims and strikes Guzzlord multiple times with Leaf Blade.

 _"My THUNDERBOLT should give this Dragon a jolt!"_ Pikachu squeaked while continuously electrocuting Guzzlord with Thunderbolt.

"I WON'T LET YOU RUIN MY PLANS!" Archyamis roared angrily. "USE BRUTAL SWING TO BREAK THOSE WEEDS AND STRIKE BACK!" Guzzlord freed itself from the Grass Knot and began flailing its pincers and arms.

 _"Everyone dodge and then strike when you see an opening!"_ Ash commanded again in the Aura Network. His Pokemon, more specifically Pikachu, Aegislash, and Mega Sceptile, managed to dodge Guzzlord's Brutal Swing attacks. Mega Sceptile jumped high from building to building while Aegislash carried Pikachu to safety high above Blackthorn City. Then Zoroark and Lucario who were riding on Mega Charizard Y made their move.

 _"Heads up! FOCUS BLAST!"_ Zoroark exclaims while jumping off Mega Charizard Y and hurling Focus Blast which knocked Guzzlord face down on the ground again. _"I'm just getting started! NIGHT SLASH!"_ Zoroark followed up with barrages of Night Slash attacks on Guzzlord.

 _"Time to be bad to the bone! BONE RUSH!"_ Lucario announces as he lands on Guzzlord and repeatedly bashes up its upper head with multiple strikes of Bone Rush.

 _"This head makes a great punching bag! CLOSE COMBAT!"_ Mega Gallade exclaims and joined Lucario in bashing up Guzzlord's upper head causing Guzzlord great pain.

"SWAT THEM AWAY!" Archyamis roared again, and Guzzlord attempted to unleash its pincers on Lucario, Mega Gallade, and Zoroark.

 _"Oh no you don't! AERIAL ACE!"_ Flying-Type Ash-Greninja exclaimed and turned into a blur and severely damaged Guzzlord's pincers and the insides of its mouth.

 _"Time to punt Guzzlord! DRAGON RUSH!"_ Mega Garchomp announces prompting Lucario, Zoroark, and Ash-Greninja to get out of the way. Then Mega Garchomp cloaks himself in Dragon-Type energy, scoops up Guzzlord, and sends it flying upwards sky high.

"WHAT THE!" Archyamis screamed out of disbelief seeing Guzzlord being punted like that.

 _"Alley hoop slam dunk! SEISMIC TOSS!"_ Mega Charizard Y roared as he grabs Guzzlord, swings it round and round, and then smashes Guzzlord on a top of a mountain nearby Blackthorn City.

 _"Let's combine our strengths together Aero!"_ Mega Tyranitar proposed as he aims for Guzzlord. _"STONE EDGE!"_ Mega Tyranitar stomped the mountain and caused large sharp boulders to surface from the ground, and he uses his tail to shatter these boulders into many shards of rock and sends the barrage flying in Guzzlord's direction.

 _"Yes, I'll add some precision and accuracy with PSYCHIC!"_ Aero declared as his Psychic sends the Stone Edge shards like rockets and damages Guzzlord significantly. Guzzlord roars in immense pain.

"YOU RATS ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" Archyamis threatened while Guzzlord slowly gets back up and roars. "NOW GUZZLORD, PUT ALL YOUR ANGER AND FRUSTRATION INTO YOUR DARK PULSE!" Archyamis channeled a dark crimson aura to Guzzlord making it more violent and dangerous. Then Guzzlord fired a more powerful Dark Pulse headed towards Ash.

 _"All right gang! It is all or nothing!"_ Ash exclaims via the Aura Network, and after relaying his commands to his Pokemon, his Pokemon went on the offensive.

 _"ELECTRO BALL for the win!"_ Pikachu squeaked while firing multiple rounds of Electro Ball.

 _"Ready! Aim! FLASH CANNON!"_ Aegislash grunts and fires Flash Cannon.

 _"The Aura is with me! AURA SPHERE!"_ Lucario roared and fired a significantly powered up Aura Sphere.

 _"Meema will love to see this! NIGHT DAZE!"_ Zoroark screamed and unleashed Night Daze in the form of a dark crimson burst of energy.

 _"One of my strongest moves! HYPER BEAM!"_ Mega Tyranitar roared and fired Hyper Beam.

 _"LEAF STORM!"_ Mega Sceptile exclaims while kicking off a violent whirlwind of glowing green leaves.

 _"I do this out of honor! FOCUS BLAST!"_ Mega Gallade declares while firing Focus Blast.

 _"I hope dad is watching me! DRAGON PULSE!"_ Aero exclaims and unleashes Dragon Pulse all powered up by Mega Evolution. These set of attacks stalled Guzzlord's Dark Pulse.

 _"Turn up the heat! BLAST BURN!"_ Mega Charizard Y roared and slammed the ground to unleash a violent fiery chasm from below which headed to Guzzlord.

 _"I'm totally pumped for this! DRACO METEOR!"_ Mega Garchomp exclaims as he charges up and fires his most powerful signature move. Guzzlord got damaged and overwhelmed by Blast Burn from below and Draco Meteor from above. Hence, this caused Dark Pulse to weaken and completely fizz out.

 _"Keep it up everyone! Now Greninja!"_ Ash exclaimed. Guzzlord began to roar in agony and pain as it gets continuously pummeled by Electro Ball, Flash Cannon, Aura Sphere, Night Daze, Blast Burn, Hyper Beam, Leaf Storm, and Focus Blast. Guzzlord looked like it was on its last legs.

"GUZZLORD, GET UP AND FIGHT!" Archyamis demanded, but Guzzlord was simply too tired.

 _"Time to boost my attack with DOUBLE TEAM! My ultimate WATER SHURIKEN!"_ Ash-Greninja exclaims as he uses Double Team to duplicate into hundreds of copies, and then he absorbs the copies into his Water Shuriken on his back to make it glow blue and become four times bigger. Ash-Greninja hurls the mega-sized blue Water Shuriken at Guzzlord dealing the final blow. All the combined attacks vaporized Guzzlord as it gets engulfed in a giant explosion. The huge explosion sent waves of energy bursts all over the area.

Meanwhile, the Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth as well as Wobbuffett were in their hot air Meowth balloon watching Ash and his Pokemon defeat Guzzlord.

"Did you see dat?!" Meowth exclaimed.

"The twerp has got game!" James commented.

"What is this, the twerp fan club here?!" Jessie vented. "Just remember I lost to that Queen twerpette in the Grand Festival and Master Class! And that twerp foiled our chances in catching that super rare Pokemon!" Suddenly, Wobbuffett screamed.

"Wobbuffet's right! INCOMING!" Meowth hollered as some energy waves from the explosion burst the hot air Meowth balloon.

"NO WAY! WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The Team Rocket Trio screamed as they and Wobbuffett were sent blasting off and disappeared in a twinkle in the night sky with Wobbuffet's scream echoing.

Back in Blackthorn City, Ash's close ones and his friends were watching awestruck by the grand battle.

"A-a-a-ash did it!" Kaburagi stammered out of awe.

"He defeated Guzzlord just like Aragon did back then!" Grandma Wilma. All of Ash's close ones and his friends cheered. The cityfolk of Blackthorn City cheered for their hero Ash Ketchum as he and his Pokemon landed back in the city square where his companions and friends were now situated.

"Ash!" Serena cheered happily as she rushes up to him and hugs him relieved that he is okay.

"Serena." Ash said as he kisses Serena's cheek and tightened his embrace around her.

"Papa!" Manaphy squealed. Serena watches fondly as Ash and Manaphy embraced each other. The rest of Ash's Pokemon who fought Guzzlord greeted Serena's Pokemon. Most notably Alta had hearts in her eyes seeing Mega Garchomp and couldn't resist hugging him.

"Ash is definitely something else!" Jimmy exclaimed as he and Marina held on to each other.

"He totally rocked!" Ryuki exclaimed though oblivious that Drasna is hugging him with a big squeeze. More cheers followed, but then Archyamis screeched out of pure anger startling and scaring all of Blackthorn City.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Archyamis yelled. "HOW COULD A WEAKLING LIKE YOU MANAGE TO DEFEAT ONE OF MY STRONGEST ASSOCIATES IN GUZZLORD!?"

"I told you Archyamis." Ash said. "We won and you lost."

"YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS ASH KETCHUM! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I HOLD YOUR DEAD BODY!" Archyamis roared and had a murderous glint in his glowing red eyes which scared everyone.

"Leave my friends out of this! You said you wanted to settle something with only me, right? So face me and my Pokemon head on!" Ash declared causing everyone to gasp.

"Um Ash, I don't think that was a good idea." Ali warned as Archyamis had an evil laughter which scared all people in Blackthorn City.

"You know what you just did? YOU BOOKED YOUR OWN DEATH SENTENCE!" Archyamis vented. He landed on the ground and underwent a transformation while emitting violent bursts of energy. Archyamis grew in size and muscle build, and his body was cloaked with a dark crimson aura. He focused his red glowing eyes on Ash.

"NOW DIE ASH KETCHUM!" Archyamis boomed and then initiates the battle.

"Ash!" Serena screamed worried for Ash's safety. Even Serena's Pokemon were worried about Ash and his Pokemon.

"Serena, be sure you and the rest of the gang are safe! I'll handle this!" Ash exclaimed as he and his Pokemon gear up for another battle.

"Pokemon G-Men, this is Lance! Initiate evacuation of Blackthorn City!" Lance commanded in his earpiece.

"Kaburagi, please contact Officer Jenny and let her know about this." Clair requested, and Kaburagi nodded and immediately ran to find Officer Jenny.

"But what about Ash?" Serena asked worriedly. "I believe in him, but I don't want him to be harmed! That's why I'm going to stay here!"

"That's why we will fight alongside him and the Pokemon G-Men even if the odds are heavily against us." Lance replied. "Let's hope that doesn't happen and that Ash will be okay."

Meanwhile, Ash and his Pokemon were already locked in battle with Archyamis who is proving to be an even tougher opponent than Guzzlord.

"There is no escape! TAKE THIS!" Archyamis said as he fired a red laser beam from his eyes.

 _"Sceptile and Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse!"_ Ash commanded via the Aura Network while Mega Sceptile and Mega Garchomp combined their Dragon Pulse attacks to draw with Archyamis' attack in a major explosion. Then Archyamis swooped through the smoke with dark crimson energy blades.

 _"Counter that attack! Sceptile use Leaf Blade! Garchomp use Brick Break!"_ Ash commanded via the Aura Network as Mega Sceptile and Mega Garchomp countered with their respective attacks.

"You don't know who you are dealing with!" Archyamis taunted and used his dark crimson energy blades to overpower and slam Mega Sceptile and Mega Garchomp together, and then he blasted them into a building all frozen up in ice! The ice broke, and both Mega Sceptile and Mega Garchomp fell down unconscious and reverted back to normal.

 _"Garchomp no!"_ Alta cried seeing how badly hurt Garchomp is and buried her face in Serena's chest.

"Sceptile and Garchomp return!" Ash said and recalled Sceptile and Garchomp back into their Pokeballs in his advanced Pokegear.

"You stand no chance!" Archyamis taunted again and fired another red laser beam from his eyes.

"No we're not going to give up!" Ash exclaimed with determination. _"Zoroark use Flamethrower! Gallade, use Psyshock!"_ Zoroark and Mega Gallade combined their respective attacks to draw with Archyamis' attack in another fiery explosion. Archyamis swoops in again through the smoke with dark crimson energy blades.

 _"Zoroark, use Grass Knot!"_ Ash commanded. Zoroark's eyes glowed green causing green roots to trip and restrain Archyamis.

"Ow, no way!" Archyamis grunted.

 _"Gallade, use Close Combat now!"_ Ash commanded. Mega Gallade unleashed a volley of kicks, punches, and strikes on Archyamis causing him significant damage.

 _"Zoroark, follow up with Focus Blast!"_ Ash commanded again. As Mega Gallade jumps up and away, Zoroark strikes Archyamis with Focus Blast. Archyamis sustained lots of damage.

"YOU FOOLS ARE REALLY WEAK!" Archyamis roared. He frees himself from Grass Knot and slams the ground to create a chasm spewing with dark energy which sent Mega Gallade and Zoroark flying into another building. Both Zoroark and Mega Gallade fainted with the latter reverting back to normal.

 _"Zoroark!"_ Ninetales screamed.

 _"Gallade my dear!"_ Lady Gard shrieked. Lady Gard and Ninetales joined Alta in crying seeing their loved ones badly injured. While Serena comforted her Pokemon, she and her Pokemon as well as Manaphy, Ali, Shauna, Arkana, and Aergon watched with lots of worry for Ash and his Pokemon. The rest of Ash's friends were cringing seeing how bad of a situation Ash is in.

"Gallade and Zoroark, return!" Ash said and recalled Gallade and Zoroark back into their Pokeballs in his advanced Pokegear. _"How strong is this guy?"_

"I can't believe just how weak you really are Ash Ketchum! NOW JUST ACCEPT YOUR DEFEAT!" Archyamis roars and fires another red laser beam.

"We won't quit!" Ash responded with authority.

 _"I got your back Ash! Have a taste of my DARK PULSE Archyamis!"_ Mega Tyranitar exclaimed and fired Dark Pulse to counter Archyamis' laser beam attack.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST QUIT IT ALREADY?!" Archyamis roared angrily, and his red laser beam attack overpowers Dark Pulse and sends Mega Tyranitar skidding backwards and crashing into another building. Mega Tyranitar fainted and reverted back to normal.

"No Tyranitar! Return!" Ash said and recalled Tyranitar back into his Pokeball to heal in the Pokegear. Soon the battle reached an open field just outside Blackthorn City, and Archyamis had Ash cornered. The rest of Ash's friends and companions from the wedding earlier kept their distance to avoid the line of fire.

"Pokemon G-Men, all units converge in open field east-northeast of Blackthorn City! Archyamis is there!" Lance ordered in his earpiece.

Meanwhile, Serena and her Pokemon were praying for something good to happen.

 _"Please Charizard, protect Ash!"_ Charla prayed.

 _"Same with Grennie! Don't lose hope!"_ Delphox added.

 _"Aero, I know you and Ash will win! You have the special bond needed to be Mega Evolved like you are now."_ Skye asserted.

 _"Pikachu, hang in there and help Ash."_ Chupi prayed.

 _"Lucario, may the Aura guide you and Ash."_ Medicham hoped.

 _"Aegislash, please be careful and protect Ash."_ Lady Gard prayed as well.

 _"Archyamis is indeed an enemy we don't know about, but Ash do not give up until the very end!"_ Serena said. Even Lady Gard, Alta, and Zoroark prayed hoping that Archyamis would be defeated and Ash could help heal their loved ones soon. After hearing all of their prayers, Manaphy glowed slightly and sent the prayers to Ash via Heart Swap.

 _"C'mon gang! We're not down for the count! We can win! After all, our girlfriends are rooting for us to win!"_ Ash exclaimed as he rallied his Pokemon.

"You won't stand a chance no matter what you think or believe!" Archyamis stated. "What makes you think you can defeat me? I have wiped out five of your weak friends, and soon you will be beaten!"

"They're not weak!" Ash exclaimed. _"Let's go gang!"_ Soon Pikachu, Mega Charizard Y, Aero, Lucario, Ash-Greninja, and Aegislash joined Ash in the battle against Archyamis. Aero allowed Ash, Pikachu, and Lucario hitch a ride on his back.

"You will never learn!" Archyamis taunted again and fired a red laser beam again. As soon as Ash gave the nod, they began their offense.

 _"Eat my 10,000 Volts! THUNDERBOLT!"_ Pikachu squeaked and fired Thunderbolt.

 _"Feel my heat! FLAMETHROWER!"_ Mega Charizard Y roared and fired Flamethrower.

 _"Just like in Eon School! DRAGON PULSE!"_ Aero exclaimed as he fired Dragon Pulse all powered up by his Mega Evolution.

 _"The Aura will guide me! AURA SPHERE!"_ Lucario chanted and fired Aura Sphere.

 _"Ash's bond won't be broken! WATER SHURIKEN!"_ Ash-Greninja exclaims, grabs his giant Water Shuriken from his back, and hurls it.

 _"Keep the offense going! SHADOW BALL!"_ Aegislash exclaims as he fires multiple rounds of Shadow Ball.

The attacks combined into one powerful energy beam which overwhelmed the laser beam and dealt major damage to Archyamis.

"Why you!" Archyamis growled angrily as Ash's Pokemon began to home on him, but then he grinned evilly. "You're not the only one who can play that game Ash Ketchum!" Many gasps echoed as Archyamis duplicated into enough copies to get even with Ash's side!

 _"How did he do that?!"_ Ash asked as he was surprised.

 _"ARRRRGH!"_ Mega Charizard Y roared in agony as one of Archyamis' copies grabbed his wings, badly electrocutes him, and hurled him back to the ground. Mega Charizard Y crashed on the ground, fainted, and reverted back to normal. Then during that split second, everything seemed to spiral out of control for Ash and his Pokemon.

 _"What the!"_ Lucario exclaimed out of disbelief as he couldn't land any hits, and then another one of Archyamis' copies uses a mysterious force to send him smashing into a wall of rock knocking him out.

 _"Lucario no!"_ Medicham screamed worriedly seeing Lucario hurt.

 _"I can't hit my mark!"_ Pikachu squealed out of frustration for not landing any hits. _"OOW!"_ Another one of Archyamis' copies came out of nowhere, thrashed him, and sent him flying into the same wall knocking him out next to Lucario.

 _"PIKACHU!"_ Chupi shrieked and sobbed in Serena's chest after witnessing Pikachu getting brutally beaten.

 _"Where are you!? Come out!"_ Aero demanded. _"ARRGH NOOO!"_ Suddenly, one of Archyamis' copies appeared and trapped Aero in an orb of dark energy which severely damaged him. Then Aero got hurled to the ground and crashed next to Ash. Aero fainted and reverted from Mega Evolution to normal.

 _"AERO NO!"_ Skye sobbed worried about Aero's condition.

 _"Drats!"_ Ash-Greninja grunted as one of Archyamis' copies kept outspeeding him. _"Oh no! ARRRRGH! MUST STAY STRONG!"_. Suddenly, Ash-Greninja got trapped and restrained by a large bunch of large green vines which began extracting his stamina.

"AARRRGGH! NO! GRENINJA, BREAK FREE! AARRRGH!" Ash grunted in immense pain as he is also getting weaker and weaker over time due to feeling Ash-Greninja's pain.

"Oh no Ash!" Serena screamed worriedly seeing Ash in immense pain.

"Papa!" Manaphy squealed worriedly.

 _"NO GRENNIE!"_ Delphox also wailed seeing her hero close to defeat. Ash-Greninja was sent flying into the same rocky wall, reverted back to normal, and fell unconscious next to Pikachu and Lucario. Ash felt so much pain that he collapsed.

 _I got to protect Ash!_ Aegislash thought, _ARRGH!_ Then one of Archyamis' copies sent him flying into the rocky wall with a stream of flames burning him severely.

 _"Aegislash no!"_ Lady Goth screamed out of concern for Aegislash's well being. All the copies of Archyamis merged back into one. The rest of Ash's Pokemon in his Pokegear were all worried as he won't be able to called them out to protect him.

"Oh no! Ash is in trouble! I got to save him!" Serena exclaimed out of panic and began running towards him.

"Serena wait!" Shauna exclaimed.

"No Serena!" Jasmine yelled and tried restraining Serena. "It's too dangerous! You could get hurt!"

"But Ash needs help!" Serena yelled back.

"Lance, can't you do something to help Ash?!" Clair demanded while also trying to calm Serena down.

"I'm on it!" Lance responded and then began running towards Ash to protect him from Archyamis. "Archyamis! Stop this at once and lock horns with me!" In response, Archyamis swiftly sent Lance flying into a tree with a mysterious force.

"Lance, are you okay?" Clair asked out of concern as Lance slowly gets up.

"You're not worth my time." Archyamis replied. "Right now, my target is Ash Ketchum, and soon he will be exterminated which will fulfill my goal of killing off the Ketchum line!"

"Then you will have to answer to the Pokemon G-Men!" Lance exclaims as several Pokemon G-Men forces arrived and prepared to decapacitate Archyamis with their Pokemon.

"Then here is my answer to your so-called Pokemon G-Men; TAKE THIS!" Archyamis vented. Several gasps echoed as Archyamis sent the Pokemon-G-Men forces flying into trees again with the mysterious force. "Now where was I…ARGH!" Archyamis gets hit by multiple rounds of Shadow Ball and skidded backwards. Everyone gasped to see who did it, and Serena no doubt was in awe.

"Ash and Aegislash!" Serena exclaimed happily along with her Pokemon, Manaphy, Ali, Shauna, Arkana, Aergon, and the rest of Ash's friends.

"How can you be here?! JUST DIE ALREADY!" Archyamis roared angrily as he stares at Ash and Aegislash.

"I'm not going to surrender to your plans no matter what! I'll keep fighting!" Ash responded with authority and then looked at Pikachu, Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Aero, Gallade, Garchomp, Lucario, Zoroark, and Greninja as they slowly stirred and regained consciousness.

"It's okay guys. I won't let him harm you. I'll protect you and those we love." Ash reassured, and they all nodded.

"A naïve fool like you should know that you cannot make promises you cannot keep! I'll make sure of that right NOW!" Archyamis roared again and attacked again by extending one of his 'arms' with electricity.

"ASH LOOKOUT!" Serena shrieked fearfully as she watches Ash brace for the attack.

 _"Aegislash, if you can hear me in the Aura Network, then use King's Shield!"_ Ash commanded in the Aura Network hoping that it is still up, and fortunately it is.

 _"Archyamis won't hurt us! KING SHIELD!"_ Aegislash exclaims while blocking Archyamis' attack.

"GRR! Foolish boy! You're only delaying the inevitable!" Archyamis growled angrily.

"I don't know why you hate my family, but my Pokemon and I will stop you and your schemes no matter what it takes!" Ash declared.

"THAT'S THE REASON WHY YOU KETCHUMS ARE NOTHING BUT PESTS THAT NEED TO BE EXTERMINATED!" Archyamis roared demonically and repeated his previous attack.

 _"King's Shield again!"_ Ash commanded, and Aegislash again blocks the attack with King's Shield.

"INSTEAD OF SHIELDING YOURSELVES LIKE COWARDS, FIGHT ME DIRECTLY!" Archyamis taunted and this time fired his red laser beam attack which Aegislash blocks with King's Shield.

"Ready Aegislash?" Ash asked Aegislash who then nodded. "THEN LET'S DO IT!" Ash suddenly feels his whole body heating up once again.

 _"FULL POWER HERE WE GO!"_ Aegislash exclaimed and released waves of energy from his body and glows brightly.

"What's going on?" Flint asked as he and the rest of Ash's group were shielding themselves from the sudden powerful bursts of energy.

Everyone then gasps as the blinding light then reveals Aegislash who looks completely different.

"What just happened?" Ali asked out of disbelief. "Aegislash now looks like a Gladiator!"

"Yeah, check out Aegislash's full body armor and shield! Plus that scimitar looks powerful!" Arkana added.

"Also his hands, legs, legs, face, and hair look ghostly too!" Aergon commented.

"Not to mention that Aegislash resembles Ash!" Shauna exclaimed followed by more gasps out of awe as they see Aegislash's new form resembling Ash in many ways.

"You know, I think it is the same phenomenon Ash experiences with Greninja and Cosmoenix from time to time!" Brock stated.

"That's some kick!" Flint remarked. "Ash-Aegislash has a nice ring to it!"

 _"So that's what Aegislash meant earlier."_ Lady Goth commented as Serena and the rest of her Pokemon and Manaphy paid attention to her as she relayed a flashback of when Ash and company first met Aegislash.

** Flashback to August 7, 2012 at night**

Ash and Greninja were battling Aegislash, and Greninja just transformed into Ash-Greninja.

Aegislash then said this, " _So that's the famous Ash-Greninja people talk about these days? You are just as guilible as all the people around the world who accepted that lie! You don't know or haven't even grasped its true power!"_

Ash then said this, " _What you know more about this power? Greninja and I are the first ones in a hundred years to come across this!"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Only a naïve fool would think that! I've been alive just as long as you have been Ash Ketchum, and I've seen the full extent of this power earlier in my life from my father and his master trainer! Whatever prediction Olympia made earlier had more errors than you could even comprehend!"_ Many gasps echoed.

Ash then said this, " _You're saying that your father, an Aegislash, and his trainer have mastered it before Greninja and I did?! And he did it secretly? How will we ever know if you're telling the truth? And how would you know so much of what Olympia told me?"_

Aegislash then said this, " _Then let's finish this battle! En garde!"_ The battle continued…

**End Flashback**

"Go Ash and Aegislash!" Serena cheered knowing that momentum is now on their side. The rest of Ash's loved ones and his friends also cheered.

 _Why? Why! WHY!?_ Archyamis vented in his mind as another image appears, consisting of one of Ash's ancestors in a Gladiator's attire commanding an Aegislash who transformed just like Ash's Aegislash did at the moment.

"Alright let's finish this!" Ash exclaimed.

"I don't care what tricks you have! YOU WILL BE EXTERMINATED!" Archyamis vented and then charges head-on with dark crimson blades.

 _"Aegislash, use Night Slash!"_ Ash commanded, and Ash-Aegislash unsheathed his scimitar which then turned into dual dark violet sabers. Then Ash-Aegislash and Archyamis engaged in a fierce sword fight. Soon Ash-Aegislash found an opening and dealt some damage and then placed his scimitar back in its place.

"NO I WON'T LOSE!" Archyamis vented and fired an orb of dark energy.

 _"Use Shadow Ball!"_ Ash commanded, and Ash-Aegislash conjures and hurls a much more powerful-than-normal Shadow Ball which had enough power to counter Archyamis' orb of dark energy.

 _"Follow up with Sacred Sword!"_ Ash commanded again, and Ash-Aegislash brings out his scimitar which grew bigger and severely damages Archyamis again.

"YOU WON'T STOP ME!" Archyamis roars again, and this time he circumvents Ash-Aegislash and flies to attack Ash directly.

"LOOKOUT ASH!" Serena shrieked fearfully again.

 _"Aegislash, protect us with King's Shield!"_ Ash commanded desperately, and Ash-Aegislash disappeared in a blur and reappeared in front of Ash in time to block Archyamis with his powerful shield. Suddenly, energy seems to be building up at the shield which Ash noted.

 _No way! It can't be!_ Archyamis thought fearfully.

 _"Alright Aegislash! It's all or nothing! RELEASE ALL THAT POWER!"_ Ash commanded, and Ash-Aegislash releases a powerful pure-white beam of energy point-blank at Archyamis.

"ARRRGGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Archyamis screamed as he was sent back and got vaporized in the blast. The blast sent violent energy waves all over the area and in Blackthorn City.

"What power!" Clair exclaimed. Soon everything settled down. Ash and Ash-Aegislash stared at each other grinning.

"They won!" Serena cheered happily causing celebration among the group and among the cityfolk in Blackthorn City, but the celebration abruptly ended when Ash collapses again. Ash-Aegislash faints as well and reverts back to normal.

"Oh no! Ash! Aegislash!" Serena exclaimed worriedly and in tears as she, her Pokemon, and Manaphy rush up to check on Ash, Aegislash, and his Pokemon. Ali, Shauna, Arkana, and Aergon also followed to help Serena.

"Ash! Ash! Please be okay!" Serena wept as she checked on him. Serena's Pokemon were also worried about Ash's Pokemon.

"Papa!" Manaphy cried as well.

"Serena, Ash and his Pokemon need medical attention now! I already called a chopper to airlift him to the hospital in town." Clair exclaimed. Soon a medical chopper arrived ready to airlift Ash and his Pokemon to the hospital in Blackthorn City.

"Shauna, Ali, Arkana, and Aergon, could you please retrieve all of our stuff in the room and bring it to us at the hospital?" Serena asked. "They're already packed up in our backpacks."

"Okay Serena. Just keep it together and watch Ash for us." Shauna replied while Serena nodded back.

November 24, 2012, 1AM

Soon, in the hospital in a room, Serena sat beside Ash who was resting in bed. Shauna, Ali, Arkana, and Aergon arrived with all of their belongings. Nurse Joy arrived with Pikachu and the rest of Ash's Pokemon in their Pokeballs. Then a medical doctor named Dr. Ericsson arrived to check on Ash.

"I have fully healed all of Ash's Pokemon." Nurse Joy reported. "They took a while to recover given the damage they took in that battle."

"Oh thank you Nurse Joy. Ash would be happy." Serena said while placing Ash's Pokeballs in his advanced Pokegear, and she and everyone else in the room smiled seeing Pikachu getting nuzzled affectionately by Chupi and Manaphy.

"Come here Pikachu." Serena said and giggled as Pikachu happily jumped and nuzzled her affectionately. Then Pikachu and Manaphy snuggled next to Ash's head.

 _"I hope Ash is okay."_ Pikachu said.

"Yeah Pikachu, I hope so too." Serena replied while placing her hand on her chest.

"Thank goodness your boyfriend and his Pokemon are strong enough to fend off that Archyamis maniac, but they really got exhausted during that battle." Dr. Ericsson said while Serena blushed in embarrassment. Everyone else chuckled, and that lightened the mood up a little.

"Ash's vitals are returning to normal, but he needs plenty of rest." Dr. Ericsson said while reading Ash's vitals. "I am interested to know what exactly caused all this so that I could prescribe him some treatment."

"Well you see…" Serena began, but then her Pokegear rings prompting Serena to answer.

"Clair! What's going on?" Serena asked.

"Serena, we have bad news!" Clair exclaimed panically. "Archyamis…he's back!" In the background, there were many explosions and panicking people.

"WHAT!?" Serena and the group exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Archyamis gets closer and closer to the hospital as he single-handedly battles all the Pokemon belonging to Ash's friends, Officer Jenny and her squad, and the Pokemon G-Men.

"YOU WON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Archyamis roars and sends powerful shockwaves that fend off his opposition and shattered glass from many nearby buildings. Then he amplified his voice so that the entire city could hear.

"I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE, ASH KETCHUM! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I DEFEAT YOU AND ELIMINATE YOU! I'LL EVEN KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! THERE IS NO ESCAPE! I'LL FOLLOW YOU AND FUTURE GENERATIONS OF YOUR FAMILY! THEN ONCE THE KETCHUM LINE IS FINISHED, I'LL CONQUER THE WORLD AND BECOME UNBEATABLE! NO ONE WILL DARE TO OPPOSE ME!" Archyamis vented. All over Blackthorn City, people listened with fear and panicked.

Soon multiple sirens echoed all over Blackthorn City as the entire city was in frenzy. The alarm sounded in the hospital which was then filled with panicking patients ranging from babies to children to adults, and elderly trying to escape as they heard the news about Archyamis.

"Serena, no matter what Officer Jenny's squad or the Pokemon G-Men try, it seems that Archyamis won't stop until he gets to Ash! None of you are safe! You need to flee Blackthorn City right now!" Clair exclaimed.

"But what about Ash? He is still recovering!" Serena exclaimed worriedly.

"There is no other option Serena! Archyamis is en route to the hospital!" Clair exclaimed. Then Lance appeared next to Clair.

"Serena! Everyone! Given what has transpired since the wedding, there is no doubt that Ash is part of a family line that Archyamis wants to eliminate for good!" Lance said. "I believe at some point, Ash will battle Archyamis again just as previous generations of his family have presumably done so! Whatever you do, please protect Ash at all costs!" Then the connection shut off.

"Nurse Joy and I trust that you all will help Ash recover." Dr. Ericsson said. Suddenly, an explosion occurred near the hospital indicating that Archyamis is nearby, and the lights of the hospital went out.

"Please! Don't worry about us and go!" Nurse Joy warned as she and Dr. Ericsson quickly left to help patients escape.

"Is there a place we can go?" Shauna asked worriedly. Serena then got a notification on her Pokegear and then perked her head up.

"Yes Let's get moving!" Serena said. "Lady Gard and Lady Goth come out!" Soon Lady Gard and Lady Goth appeared.

 _"Serena, Gallade should help us escape."_ Lady Gard spoke, and then Gallade immediately appeared.

 _"Yes, I can help!"_ Gallade affirmed.

"Okay." Serena said, and the entire group nodded.

Meanwhile in the hospital, Archyamis prowled the dark corridors.

"Come out come out wherever you are!" Archyamis taunted. "Why do I bother saying that when I actually know the room where you are in, Ash Ketchum!" He then arrived at the door of Ash's room in the hospital and opened it…and no one was there!

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Archyamis growled angrily as he builds up energy from within.

Meanwhile, Lance, Clair, Brock, Misty, Iris, Liza, Ethan, Kris, Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, Lyra, Khoury, Flint, Jasmine, Hilbert, Nate, Tierno, Trevor, Ryuki, Drasna, Benga, Drake, Grandma Wilma, Kaburagi, Officer Jenny and her squad, the Pokemon G-Men forces, the medical doctors, and stood outside of the hospital. Other bystanders and patients were further away from the hospital.

"So have all the patients evacuated the hospital?" Lance asked and Dr. Ericsson who checked on Ash nodded.

"What about Ash and his companions?" Clair asked.

"Nurse Joy and I don't know. We told them to flee Blackthorn City for their safety." Dr. Ericsson said. Suddenly, a huge explosion occurs at the hospital engulfing it entirely in flames. Many screams were heard as Archyamis was seen flying out completely in black smoke into the night sky.

"Call the fire department now!" Lance ordered. Blackthorn City's night of terror continued.

Meanwhile in the Team Rocket Headquarters somewhere in Kanto, Giovanni and his Persian were watching the newscast detailing the incident at Blackthorn City.

"Archyamis." Giovanni muttered while petting his Persian. "Have I met him before?" His Persian looked at his master before purring. Behind him in a dark corner, Hamur the evil spirit King of Pokelantis watches as well, with his eyes glowing red full of malice just like Archyamis' eyes…


	20. Revelation Scare On Air

November 28, 2012

Slowly and slowly, Ash opened his eyes with his vision becoming clear. It was around 7pm.

 _I wonder how long I was knocked out._ Ash thought to himself. He sees that he is still wearing the dress pants from the Johto Queen Ball and the wedding between Lance and Clair a couple of days earlier, but all he wore was an undershirt while his dress shirt and coat were on clothes hangers. He sees Serena asleep with her arms wrapped around him and her head resting on his chest. Serena then woke up and smiled seeing Ash.

"Ash." She muttered weakly, kissed his lips tenderly, and tightened her embrace on him.

"Serena. I'm glad to see you. Sorry if I made you worried." Ash apologized. "Are Pikachu and the gang okay? And where are we? This doesn't look like home. Also what about Tias?"

"It's okay Ash. We're in Altomare now staying with Kanon and her grandfather Lorenzo. Lady Gard and Lady Goth also managed to teleport home and brought Tias here. Everyone will be so happy to see you. By the way, you won't believe what happened." Serena said and summarized the events since they teleported from Blackthorn City and after seeing the news on TV the following day.

"So I've been in a coma since that battle? And the media reported all of us as 'missing' after we fled Blackthorn City? So how are we going to Lumiose City if we're 'missing'?" Ash asked. "Wow, I never thought Archyamis would go that far and blow up a hospital. I rather not think of what he could do to us if he was here now."

"Don't worry, Zoroark has placed an illusion barrier all over the house so no intruders would dare to come near. Aero, Skye, Lucario, and Medicham have heightened their senses in case." Serena replied. "Also don't worry about the media reporting us as 'missing'. As soon as we teleported here, I discretely messaged Clair who clarified to the media that we did not go missing, but she kept our location a secret for now."

"For now?" Ash asked. "It's good that we're not 'missing', but doesn't that put us in danger if Archyamis knows where we are?" Serena sighed.

"I hope that is not the case, but we can't just hide forever especially for air travel. We don't want to be mistaken as intruders at airport security checkpoints. Plus I'm sure that we would be safe in public places like airports." Serena replied.

"I see. I wonder how Mom is doing?" Ash asked with a gulp. "I hope she isn't too worried about me while she's visiting Aunt Luna in Alola."

"No, don't feel bad. She did call us as she saw the news, but I told her you needed rest. So she asked that we call her back after you get better." Serena said. "She also wanted to let you know that she, your siblings, and Aunt Luna and her folks are at my dad's lab after a few day in Alola."

"Ok, but you have seen how worried she and Chu would get about me and Pikachu. I hope she doesn't go overboard like last time. Plus I don't want Archyamis to go after her and Aunt Luna too!" Ash said worriedly, but then he blushed furiously out of embarrassment as his stomach growled loudly making Serena giggle uncontrollably.

"Ash, your stomach is telling you that you got other things to worry about." Serena teased. "Shauna, Tias, Kanon, and I are preparing dinner. I'll make your favorite. Meanwhile, why don't you freshen up."

"Wow Serena, you have thought of everything." Ash chuckled and affectionately clasped his hands gently on Serena's soft cheeks making her blush. Serena then wrapped her arms around Ash, closed the gap between them, and glued her lips to his for another long tender kiss.

"We'll be eating dinner in the terrace as it is unusually mild around this time of the year. I'll see you there." Serena whispered as she pulled out from her kiss, and Ash nodded.

Soon, Ash took a shower and donned some fresh indoor clothes. He went to the terrace. As soon as Serena saw him arrive, she happily exclaimed, "Everyone, look who is here!"

"Whoa wait! Slow down! Watchout!" Ash exclaimed and then laughed as all of his Pokemon, Serena's Pokemon, and Manaphy happily knocked him down and proceeded to lick, nuzzle, and shower him with lots of affection.

"Haha! I'm glad to see all of you!" Ash laughed. "Whoa! Meganium! Haha you too!" Just like old times, Meganium playfully knocked Ash down and nuzzled him furiously out of affection.

"Ash, we're so glad you are feeling better." Ali said while picking Ash up and giving him a brotherly hug with Shauna beaming at them.

"Papa!" Manaphy squealed happily and jumped on Ash's shoulder. Pikachu did the same and jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Pikachu, Manaphy! I'm glad to see you two!" Ash said while Serena watches him lovingly.

"Whoa!" Ash exclaimed as Tias brought him over to her with Psychic and then showered him with her affection by hugging him tightly and kissing his forehead.

"Ash, I was so worried about you! You wouldn't even wake up for so many days!" Tias exclaimed tearfully. "Promise me that you won't do anything reckless okay?"

"Geez, alright Tias, but aren't you overdoing it?" Ash asked.

"Ash! I'm your big sister! I won't let anything harm you! I'll even sleep with you and Serena to make sure of that!" Tias pouted while Ash had a sweat-drop. Everyone laughed seeing Tias so overly concerned for Ash's health.

"It's okay Tias. Haha!" Ash said while returning the embrace. "Thank you for letting us stay here." He said to Tios, Kanon, and Lorenzo.

"Not a problem Ash." Kanon replied. "You're always welcome here no matter what."

"We're glad all of you are safe." Lorenzo said.

"Still that Archyamis character is a mystery beyond me. Anyway, dinner is ready! Let's eat!" Tios added cheerfully.

Soon the big group had a filling dinner, and then Ash gets ready to make the call.

"You'll love meeting Aunt Luna and my cousins." Ash said excitedly. "There are twins Titan and Triton who are younger than I am and quite a handful. Then there is Moon who is older than I am and who never lets anything ruin her day. Then the eldest of them is Sun."

"I can't wait." Serena said while smiling at Ash as he made the call. The screen then showed Professor Sycamore's lab. On the left side, Delia is accompanied by Chu, Gothitelle, Momma Ty, Meema, and Avia. In the background were Ash's brothers and sisters Artie, Azul, August, Apollo, Ares, Tios, Aarya, Axel, Adroush, Aergon, Arkana; and Aunt Luna and her family. On the right side the screen, Professor Sycamore, Grace, Sophie, and Cosette appeared.

"Ash!" Delia exclaimed happily. "I'm so happy you're okay!" Chu squealed the same thing towards Pikachu.

"H-hi Mom, everyone." Ash greeted hesitantly, "You're not mad at me?" Delia shook her head and maintained her smile.

"No Ash, I'm not mad. I'm just happy knowing that you all are safe." Delia replied and then winked. "After all, Tias is the one doing all the worrying about you for me." Laughter ensued as Ash had a sweat-drop as Tias hugs and nuzzles him tenderly.

"Well then. Wow, Aunt Luna it has been a long time! Moon! Titan! Triton!" Ash exclaimed as Aunt Luna, his older cousin Yue, and his younger twin cousins Titan and Triton nodded happily. Serena smiles adoringly at Ash seeing him quite happy, but then Ash gasped out of surprise. "Wait! Astrid!? Solidad!?" Upon hearing him call their names, Astrid and Solidad were just as surprised.

"No way! Ash Ketchum is our cousin!? Why didn't you tell us!?" Solidad and Astrid exclaimed and blushed immensely.

"Well things have gotten more interesting around here." Grace commented.

"Of course Ash is our cousin! Wait a minute Astrid and Solidad, why are you blushing like you got a crush on him? On second thought, both of you often talk about this mysterious boy you have fallen heads over heels for various reasons, and you're saying that Ash Ketchum is the same boy you two go gaga for?" Moon asked out of her disbelief. "You two are weird crushing on your cousin like that!" Laughter followed as Astrid's and Solidad's blushes glowed even redder.

"While I am surprised by this, I am not surprised as Astrid keeps flirting with Ash." Serena said as Astrid blushed furiously. "As for Solidad, not sure. Wait aren't you…?"

"Yeah Serena. She is a Top Coordinator from Pewter City." Ash replied.

"Oh right, I remember that." Serena said excitedly. "You beat her in order to win the Kanto Grand Festival back then." Ash nodded while Solidad blushes.

"Ash is a legit girl magnet!" Titan added while trying to suppress his chuckle.

"Yeah I wonder how Ash managed to attract Solidad and Astrid of all girls too. You think Ash might give Sun a run for his money?" Triton asked teasingly before Astrid and Solidad had to cover the two boys' mouths prompting lots more laughter. Aunt Luna cleared her throat as she tensed up for a little bit upon the mention of Sun before Delia comforted her.

"It's really no secret, but I can say that Ash has the Ketchum charm, right Luna?" Delia asked followed by giggles mainly from the ladies especially Aunt Luna. Ash chuckled, but then sighed prompting all the attention to be directed at him.

"Ash are you okay?" Serena asked as she was concerned seeing Ash a bit sad despite the lighthearted compliments directed at him previously.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ash reassured.

"Are you sure Ash? You seem a bit down.." Delia said with concern. "Is there something you want to say?"

"No it's fine. I'll let you know later. Besides, we'll be flying to Lumiose City tomorrow afternoon." Ash replied.

"That's okay Ash. You can tell me in person when you're here." Delia said and Ash nodded. "But have you all booked your flights?" Ash became alarmed, but Serena comforted him.

"No worries. I already bought tickets. We will fly out of Goldenrod City." Serena said.

"Whew! Wow Serena, you really thought of everything." Ash praises making Serena blush madly.

"Alright, we will see you soon!" Delia said, but suddenly Gothitelle begans screaming and pointing at Aegislash who immediately went inside his Pokeball.

"Huh? Aegislash?" Ash asked out of confusion. "Mom, what is up with Gothitelle?"

"I don't know. She has been acting like this whenever the news about the Blackthorn City incident comes up." Delia replied as she tried comforting Gothitelle. "Every time I ask her what is wrong, she won't even answer. Plus I can't even understand her when she is freaking out like this." Lady Goth looked sadly at Gothitelle and at Aegislash's Pokeball as she already knew the reason why.

"I'm sure everything would make sense later. You all need plenty of rest if you're flying out tomorrow." Professor Sycamore said. "We can't wait to see you." Everyone nodded, said goodnight, and turned off the video call.

November 27, 2012

Next day, Ash and company were in their regular traveling outfits. After saying goodbye to Tios, Kanon, and Lorenzo, Ash and company teleported from Altomare to Goldenrod City and arrived at the airport there around noon. Of course, that brought lot of unwanted attention from other bystanders and passengers given that Ash and company went 'missing' and now they were spotted. Then after going through security and having lunch, they boarded the flight which departed at 5:30pm. Due to the flight duration being 14 and a half hours and the time zone difference between Johto and Kalos, the flight is scheduled to land in Lumiose City at 9pm the very next day. The jumbo jet had a 2-3-2 configuration. Ash sat in between Serena and Tias in the middle seats. Ali and Shauna had the right two seats while Arkana and Aergon had the left two seats.

November 28, 2012

It has been over twelve hours since the flight departed Goldenrod City. Dinner, and oddly enough breakfast, was served. What started as sunset quickly turned into night, then day, and finally another sunset. According to the flight map, the jumbo jet is flying over the ocean headed southeast, cruising at 600 mph (960 km/hr) and is 300 miles (480 kilometers) northwest of Kalos' Coumarine City.

"This is your captain speaking from the cockpit. We should land in Lumiose City within two-and-a-half hours. We thank you for flying with us on Air Entei Flight 251. Please sit back and relax and enjoy the remainder of the flight." The captain spoke via the intercom.

"I can't wait until we land." Shauna said excitedly. "My cousins will be there to greet us!"

"I'll be happy to meet them too." Ali added making Shauna beam at him.

"The more the merrier!" Serena said while the rest nodded, but the entire time Ash was deep in thought. "Ash, something on your mind?" Serena asked noticing Ash thinking deeply prompting the group to also check on him. "Ash, you can tell us anything. If it is something you're worried about, we want to be able to help you." She gently held one of his hands. Tias mimicked Serena and held Ash's other hand. Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy nuzzled Ash to give him comfort. Then Ash began to have a flashback of something recent.

** Flashback to November 24, 2012 1AM **

"I KNOW YOU ARE OUT THERE, ASH KETCHUM! I WON'T STOP UNTIL I DEFEAT YOU AND ELIMINATE YOU! I'LL EVEN KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP! THERE IS NO ESCAPE! I'LL FOLLOW YOU AND FUTURE GENERATIONS OF YOUR FAMILY! THEN ONCE THE KETCHUM LINE IS FINISHED, I'LL CONQUER THE WORLD AND BECOME UNBEATABLE! NO ONE WILL DARE TO OPPOSE ME!" Archyamis vented.

**End Flashback**

Ash began to tremble a little prompting Serena and Tias to snuggle closer to him.

"Ash, please tell us…at least you can tell me." Serena whispered.

"Well you see…" Ash began, but then a loud noise was heard startling all the passengers.

"What's that sound?" Shauna asked.

"I don't know." Ali replied while comforting Shauna.

"No. Something big is coming our way."Arkana said.

"Yeah, I can sense it too." Aergon replied. "And I have a bad feeling about this."

"It sounds like something is standing on top outside this plane." Tias said worriedly. Then everyone's attention turned towards Ash and Pikachu who were now trembling.

"Ash! Pikachu! Please calm down." Serena pleaded as Chupi did the same with Pikachu.

"Papa! Uncle!" Manaphy squealed.

"I-I-I am feeling like there is a chill down my back! No way! H-h-h-he's here! H-h-h-he's here now! I c-c-can hear his cold voice! W-w-w-we are not safe!" Ash stammered.

"Ash, please calm down." Serena pleaded again, but then she remembered something similar to this from Lance and Clair's wedding.

**Flashback to November 23, 2012**

"Then in the final confrontation, Aragon discovered that Durazon conspired with an unknown and mysterious force of evil which he described as an entity made out of dark energy with red eyes full of hate and malice and a cold voice that could send shivers down the spine. That evil entity called itself Archyamis." Clair replied.

**End Flashback**

Before Serena could process that thought…

"WHAT'S THAT?!" Several passengers screamed as a tentacle of dark crimson energy appeared from the top of the cabin and then grabbed Ash and Pikachu.

"NO! LET GO OF ME AND PIKACHU!" Ash screamed in agony while Pikachu squealed desperately for help. Several passengers also screamed, and some of the flight attendants rushed to the rescue trying to ward off that tentacle holding Ash and Pikachu hostage.

"OH NO! ASH! PIKACHU!" Serena and Tias shrieked and attempted to pry Ash and Pikachu from that tentacle, but the tentacle quickly nabbed Ash and Pikachu and pulled him through the top of the plane without making a hole. Ash and Pikachu felt the powerful air current as the plane continues to cruise.

"ARCHYAMIS, LET US GO!" Ash screamed only to hear Archyamis' evil laughter.

"You scream like a child!" Archyamis taunted while staring at him and Pikachu with his malicious red eyes. "But I'm not done with you just yet! We still have a score to settle, and I'm sure that the passengers will certainly get a good show out of this!" Amazingly, one of Archyamis' hands glowed making the top of the jumbo jet see-through like clear glass, and then a red force field appeared and completely surrounded the jumbo jet which reduced the intensity of the air current. All the passengers got a horrifying view of the scene above them.

"No way, isn't that the same thing from Blackthorn City few days back?" One passenger asked fearfully.

"Looks like it! We're screwed if those two fight like they did the other night!" Another passenger screamed. Other passengers such as babies and children wailed and whimpered while their parents tried comforting them.

"Oh so good! So nice!" Archyamis exclaimed evilly with glee. "So let's begin!" To Ash's surprise, Archyamis released him and Pikachu from the dark crimson tentacle. Ash and Pikachu stood on top of the jumbo jet near the tail and faced Archyamis who stood near the top of the glass cockpit.

"Why here? Why now?" Ash demanded as Pikachu prepares to fight against Archyamis.

"Because you are simply a hinderance to my ambitions! I'll exterminate you like the rat you are!" Archyamis vented and then shot a beam of energy into the sky which formed a hole. A figure then appears.

"What Pokemon is that!?" Ash asked out of disbelief as his Pokedex did not have the information. The so-called Pokemon resembles a vaguely humanoid mass of electrical wiring. Its head is a white, brightly glowing "star" with numerous points and no visible face. Below its head is a mass of black cables that separates into five limbs, each one a bundle of three cables bound together by three white leaves that resemble zip-ties or Christmas lights. Its two arms have their cables separated between the two outermost ties, and end in copper structures that resemble hands, each with six flat "fingers". Its two legs each have no loose cables and end in feet with three toes possessing "claws" of exposed copper; its left foot has two toes fused together, while its right foot has all three toes separate. Finally, its tail has one loose cable in two sections and ends in what resembles a three-pronged plug.

"Xurkitree will beat you and your Pokemon into submission that you will be begging for your lives!" Archyamis declared as Xurkitree flies down to the jumbo jet and enters through the force field. All passengers stared out of fear seeing what was unfolding.

"Not going to happen!" Ash counters back as Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Kingler, Gyarados, Gengar, Primeape, Magnezone, Dragonite, Tauros, Snorlax, Espeon, Feraligatr, Heracross, Typhlosion, Noctowl, Donphan, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Aero the Latios, Gallade, Glalie, Metagross, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, Floatzel, Gliscor, Lucario, Garchomp, Roserade, Dusknoir, Zoroark, Samurott, Emboar, Volcarona, Gigalith,Krookedile, Scolipede, Rotom, Greninja, Talonflame, Dragalge, Hawlucha, Goodra, Aegislash, Klefki, Noivern, Tyrantrum, Pangoro, Rapidash, and Cosmoenix came out ready to defend him. _"Time to go all out!"_ Ash declared, and his Pokemon nodded. Archyamis then locks eyes with Cosmoenix.

 _I won't take any chances with Cosmoenix supporting the weakling!_ Archyamis thought to himself and then said, "Why don't we make this more interesting?" Suddenly, several more dark tentacles appeared and wrapped around not only Ash but also Cosmoenix too.

 _"What's going on!? I can't move!"_ Cosmoenix grunted. Serena and Cresselia watch helplessly seeing their love interests in trouble. Ash's Pokemon were alarmed seeing his and Cosmoenix's predicament.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked angrily as he and Cosmoenix struggled to free themselves from those tentacles.

"Let's make this showdown full of stakes with your dear Cosmoenix sitting this one out!" Archyamis announced with a sadistic smile. "For every one of your Pokemon that is defeated, you and Cosmoenix will experience immeasurable pain!"

"I won't let you hurt anyone!" Ash declared as he unleashed everything he got from Mega Evolution to getting Greninja to transform into Ash-Greninja

"Oh we will see about that! NOW WE BATTLE!" Archyamis vented.

On TV stations worldwide, this incident is being broadcasted on PNN News. Many TV viewers watch out of fear and disbelief. At the Lumiose Airport where the local time is 8PM, the arrivals area was packed with panicked people as they crowd around the large TV screen showing the same incident. Delia, Chu, Gothitelle, Momma Ty, Meema, Avia who took up Delia's appearance, Aunt Luna, and Grace were there as well to receive Ash and company while the rest were at Professor Sycamore's Lab.

"What is going on?" Aunt Luna asked.

"The crowd is near that TV. " Grace said. "Perhaps something is happening."

"Why do I have a feeling that we should go and check it out?" Delia asked worriedly while Avia nodded in agreement. Grace and Aunt Luna nodded and accompanied her to the crowd where the PNN New Anchor was live.

**Meanwhile on PNN News**

"Breaking News! A commercial airline, Air Entei Flight 251 flying from Johto's Goldenrod City to Kalos' Lumiose City, has reportedly been hijacked! According to passengers who sent footage of the incident, this thing known as Archyamis appears to have taken one of the passengers hostage and is battling him on top of the airliner! Sources now say that the passenger is identified as Ash Ketchum, the same boy who has fought Archyamis few nights ago in Blackthorn City!"

**Attention away from the TV**

"HOW DID THEY GET ON TOP OF THAT PLANE!?" Delia shrieked as she, Chu, Momma Ty, Meema, and Avia were speechless and shocked.

"Delia!" Grace and Aunt Luna exclaimed while they along with Avia were trying to calm Delia down. Gothitelle goes off on her tantrums as before.

"Gothitelle! You are freaking out like last time!" Delia exclaimed as all attention got directed to Gothitelle. Not far from them, another set of panicked voices could be heard.

"Hoopa calm down! I know you are worried about Ash, but you have to calm down!" A young teenage woman with a blue and white Daharan outfit with a blue headscarf pleaded as a mythical Pokemon resembling a cartoonish and mischievious genie comically attempts to glide to the TV. Her older brother who wore a red headscarf and a red cape over his black-gray-red outfit accompanied her.

"Meray! Baraz! Hoopa wants Ash-kan to be safe!" Hoopa wailed prompting Delia, Grace, and Aunt Luna to approach them.

"It seems you are not the only one worried about Ash." Aunt Luna said.

"I know, but it's not just Ash we are concerned about." Meray replied. "Our cousin Shauna and her boyfriend are on the same plane too journeying with Ash and Serena."

"You're Shauna's cousins?" Delia asked as she was surprised. "You see, her boyfriend Ali happens to be one of our children!" Avia nodded as Delia said that.

"We can only hope that Ash and his group will make it out alive." Baraz said grimly as all eyes were on the TV as coverage of the battle between Ash and Archyamis continues. Likewise, the rest of Ash's and Serena's family at the lab were concerned as they watched the newscast. TV viewers around the world gasped and pointed to the TV out of pure shock.

Although Archyamis and Xurkitree took lots of damage in the process, they decimated nearly all of Ash's Pokemon. The battle rocked the jumbo jet causing much panic among the passengers. Cosmoenix was immobilized and had to bear the pain several times from the electrifying tentacles. For Ash, he had even more to put up with.

 _"AAARRRGGGH!"_ Ash-Greninja roared in pain as he gets badly electrocuted by Xurkitree.

"Greninja hang in there!" Ash exclaimed while feeling the intense pain from Ash-Greninja on top of the existing pain from the electrifying tentacles. The only ones still able to battle were Pikachu, Lucario, Aero as Mega Latios, Ash-Greninja, and Aegislash. The sun has already set, and it was getting dark. The plane is less than an hour away from landing at Lumiose Airport.

"OBLITERATE THEM!" Archyamis roared as Xurkitree fires a powerful Thunder attack. Ash nodded back to Aegislash while they both felt growing power from within.

 _"FULL POWER HERE WE GO!"_ Ash and Aegislash exclaimed, and Aegislash released waves of energy from his body and glows brightly and transforming into Ash-Aegislash.

 _"Use King Shield!"_ Ash commanded, and Ash-Aegislash used King's Shield to block Thunder. Suddenly, energy seems to be building up at the shield which Ash noted.

 _"Alright Aegislash! LET IT RIP!"_ Ash commanded, and Ash-Aegislash this time releases a powerful stream of golden flames to slowly push back Thunder.

"Alright gang! It's all or nothing!" Ash yelled, and Pikachu, Lucario, Aero, Ash-Greninja, and Ash-Aegislash nodded.

 _"ELECTRO-BALL!"_ Pikachu squealed and fires Electro-Ball.

 _"AURA SPHERE!"_ Lucario chanted and fires Aura Sphere.

 _"DRAGON PULSE!"_ Aero roared and fires Dragon Pulse.

 _"WATER SHURIKEN!"_ Ash-Greninja screamed, detaches the large Water Shuriken from his back, and hurls it. These four attacks struck Xurkitree causing Thunder to get wiped out. Then Ash-Aegislash's seemingly unpredictable move vaporizes Xurkitree in a huge explosion that rocked the plane causing panic among the passengers.

"Had enough, Archyamis?" Ash asked. Archyamis seemed unfazed.

"You may have defeated Xurkitree, but nothing will save you! No miracle! Absolutely nothing! SURRENDER NOW!" Archyamis threatened.

"That won't happen!" Ash declared. "My Pokemon and I will stop you! I will fight along with them because I have faith and trust in all of them!"

"Oh really?" Archyamis inquired and set his gaze upon Aegislash. "You're willing to trust your life with your Pokemon when one of them is keeping a secret from you?"

"Secret? What secret are you talking about?" Ash asked.

 _"Ash! Don't listen to him!"_ Ash-Aegislash warned. _"He is just trying to mess with your head – ARGH!"_ Ash-Aegislash gets restrained by another set of dark crimson tentacles conjured by Archyamis.

"You should know that the truth always hurts." Archyamis said. "You should know that the truth will eventually be revealed no matter what you do to even cover it up!"

"And your point?" Ash asked.

"My point? Haven't you wondered about the pathetic life you lived? Haven't you wondered why certain things happened the way they did? Haven't you also wondered what if certain things never happened?" Archyamis asked rhetorically. "My point is that your Aegislash has been keeping an important secret from you regarding a certain person near and dear to you!"

"What do you mean Aegislash is keeping secrets from me!?" Ash asked angrily. "I don't even buy your claim!" Archyamis laughed evilly.

"Eventually you will understand just how naïve and foolish you are!" Archyamis exclaimed.

"I'm not naïve and foolish!" Ash retorted back while trying to pry himself off of the tentacles. "If anything, you're such a psychopath apparently out to kill me just because you want to wipe out my family line!" Archyamis laughed evilly again.

"Well we are getting somewhere!" Archyamis taunted with a sadistic smile. "Yes it is true! I am out there to kill you and end the Ketchum line for good! Many times I have tracked down the whereabouts of previous generations of your family, but often they have eluded me by a hair's length! But this time it was easy tracking you down given how naïve you are!"

"I'M NOT NAÏVE!" Ash roared back angrily.

"Oh you're just like your father. For a legendary trainer, I guess Red Ketchum was quite the naïve, foolish, stubborn, and cowardly fool!" Archyamis taunted further making Ash and Pikachu wince at that remark. All the plane's passengers gasped, especially Serena and the rest of Ash's group. As passengers recorded the footage which got transmitted via news outlets, all TV viewers worldwide gasped as well.

"My father!? He's Red the legendary trainer Red, the same one Bertha once told me about?! What happened to him? You did something to him! Tell me now!" Ash demanded while Pikachu angrily had sparking cheeks glaring at Archyamis.

"If I did, that would take the fun out!" Archyamis declared maniacally. "But Aegislash can. After all, you trust him so much you'll believe anything he says like a total naïve fool, right? Also he was there on that special day as a weak little Honedge, the day he, you, and Pikachu last saw your dear old dads! I'm sure you all are dying to see your fathers, so just watch!"

 _"NO! STOP!"_ Ash-Aegislash cringed in pain as a tentacle wrapped around his head which gave Ash a major headache. Passengers on the plane and people all over the world viewing the footage on TV were speechless as they watched Archyamis conjure another hologram showing Ash-Aegislash's memory.

"No way!" Ash exclaimed as footage revealed his father Red Ketchum the Battle Legend and his entire Pokemon team including Pikachu's dad Pika and Aegislash's father who is another Aegislash. Ash-Aegislash gasped as the footage shows him as a Honedge standing with Red.

"Oh yes it is!" Archyamis declared proudly. "But there is more to the story too!" Then the hologram played the footage, and Ash became even more surprised.

"What!? Team Rocket!?" Ash exclaimed out of disbelief as the footage kept rolling on.

**Hologram Footage Flashback to May 3, 2004**

Red and his team of over 50 Pokemon were in a clearing near a forest located somewhere in the world. They were surrounded by a large force of Team Rocket grunts led by Team Rocket Boss Giovanni. Red held on firmly to Honedge to calm him down.

"It's the end of the line Red Ketchum!" Giovanni taunted evilly. "You're going to pay dearly for all the horrible damage and humiliation you have inflicted upon me, my family, and Team Rocket over the past two decades! Once you are out of the picture, then nothing will stop me, not even your dear Delia and your son!"  
"Don't you dare get my family mixed into this!" Red countered back angrily. "You don't know where my family is, and even if you do find out, I'll do anything to make sure Delia and Ash are kept safe from your clutches!" The rest of his Pokemon roared in agreement and took their battle stances.

"Then again, you brought down my family, so on my family's behalf, I shall do the same to yours! ATTACK!" Giovanni roared angrily and ordered his forces to begin the attack.

"You'll never learn Giovanni! Alright gang, let them have it!" Red yelled back. All of his Pokemon sprung into action and managed to overwhelm and defeat Giovanni and his Team Rocket forces. While the Team Rocket forces were sent flying away, Giovanni was flat on the ground with lots of bruises, burns, and scratches.

"Had enough, Giovanni?" Red asked. "I'll be glad to have the International Police arrest you and bring Team Rocket down." Before Red and his Pokemon could do anything, red laser beams came out of nowhere striking the ground in front of them prompting them to look up at the culprit who did it.

"No! N-n-no way!" Red stammered fearfully. "Archyamis! H-how could you be alive! How did you get revived so quickly!? I thought you were gone for good 20 years ago when I took down Team Rocket led by Giovanni's family!" Archyamis hovered above with an evil grin. Archyamis was actually bigger and much more powerful in this time period compared to when Ash first encountered him.

"Oh with a little bit of assistance from him." Archyamis replied and points to Giovanni as he slowly gets back up while laughing evilly.

"Welcome to your doom Red!" Giovanni exclaimed. "Oh don't worry about your family because they will join you! This is what you deserve when you mess with my family!"

"YOU COWARD! GIOVANNI!" Red roared angrily as Giovanni flees the scene on a Team Rocket chopper.

"Also you can be assured that once I have snuffed you out, I'll be tracking down and wiping out your family!" Archyamis declared.

"That will not happen!" Red asserted and raised his left fist revealing a special glove that had three items attached to it: a Keystone, a Z-Ring with a Z-Crystal, and another mysterious rainbow-colored crystal.

"Now! Mega Evolve!" Red commanded as he touches his Keystone prompting a good portion of his Pokemon to also Mega Evolve.

"No one will hurt my family!" Red declared as he touches the rainbow-colored crystal which glowed brightly and engulfed him in a bright energy orb. When the bright energy orb subsided, Red revealed his newest transformation: his brown hair now glowing crimson and gold, a crimson and gold cape, some battle gear over his existing outfit, and his brown eyes with a golden hue.

"You won't lay a finger on Delia and Ash. My Pokemon and I with the strength of our Battle Bond will make sure of that even if that means losing our lives!" Red declared and placed his fist over his heart to activate the 'Battle Bond' prompting some of his Pokemon including his Aegislash to undergo transformations much like the transformations for Ash-Greninja, Ash-Cosmoenix, and Ash-Aegislash.

"Your efforts will be futile!" Archyamis growled, and the battle resumed. Over time, the battle became more explosive and violent causing everything in the forest to burn in flames. All the thousands of forest Pokemon fled out of terror as the large forest continued to burn. After what seemed like hours of fierce fighting, Red and his Pokemon were exhausted evident by the amount of burn marks, bruises, cuts, and frequent panting. Likewise, Archyamis fared no better.

"Once you are out of the picture, your family will soon be history!" Archyamis threatened as he charges a deadly energy orb.

"Never! Now you'll experience the wrath of all of our power, our Z-Moves!" Red countered back and tapped his Z-Ring which glowed and distributed its ample Z-power to all of his Pokemon who began charging up moves of unimaginable strength. Red then kneeled down to Honedge and pulled out a similar glove from his pocket, but this glove only contained the rainbow-colored crystal. He then handed the glove to Honedge.

"Honedge, I need you to deliver this to Ash because he will need this someday. I don't know if I will survive this battle, but I am putting my trust in you to help Ash, Pikachu, and his Pokemon friends to become strong enough to someday defeat Archyamis for good." Red said, and Honedge's gasped out of shock. Then Red's Aegislash grunted several times to calm Honedge down.

"Honedge, your father is right. I know it is hard, but please do it for our family's sake. Delia will protect Ash, but Ash will need that item I gave you so that he can someday get stronger and surpass me." Red said. Suddenly, Archyamis roars violently.

"NOW YOU SHALL DIE! THE TIME HAS COME!" Archyamis boomed in a deep voice and fired his deathray towards Red and his Pokemon who sprung into action.

"NOW WITH ALL OF OUR POWER! GO!" Red yelled as all of his Pokemon mustered and fired their Z-Moves which collided with the deathray in a huge explosion resembling a mushroom cloud.

Red turns to Honedge. "GO HONEDGE! RUN!" Red screamed as the resulting huge explosion engulfed him, his Pokemon, Archyamis, and the surrounding areas. Honedge fled the scene along with the wild Pokemon as the forest gets vaporized and bursts into flames due to the fallout from the deadly explosion.

**End Hologram Footage Flashback**

Delia, Chu, and Gothitelle sobbed and hugged each other, and soon Avia, Aunt Luna, and Grace joined in trying to comfort them. Meray, Baraz, and Hoopa remained silent and watched helplessly.

In the plane, the rest of the passengers whispered among themselves. Ash's group was stunned.

"I can't believe that Aegislash kept that as a secret from not just Ash but all of us." Serena muttered sadly.

 _"To tell you the truth, he shared it with me."_ Lady Goth replied as everyone paid attention to her. _"I didn't want to share that out of respect for Aegislash, but I also hoped that someday Aegislash would be brave to talk about this."_

Meanwhile, Ash, Pikachu, and Aegislash were visibly shaking from seeing those flashbacks of losing their fathers.

 _"N-no! No! How can this be!?"_ Pikachu wailed and sobbed in Ash's chest while Ash tried comforting him while staring angrily at Archyamis.

"Sure enough that battle took a severe toll on me which forced me to recover all my strength, but it was enough to snuff your dear old dad and his Pokemon army out of the way." Archyamis said. "But I knew that this is only the beginning given that there was only one member of Red's team that I have yet to kill off at the time!" Archyamis taunted again and conjures another set of tentacles and restrains Aero!

 _"No! ARRGH!"_ Aero grunts in terrible pain.

"Aero!" Ash exclaimed out of panic seeing Aero hurt.

"Aero, I already know so much about you from your father Avion before he met his end." Archyamis taunted making Aero tremble in fear.

 _"N-no! My father would never be killed by the likes of you!"_ Aero exclaimed out of disbelief.

"Perhaps this will convince you." Archyamis replied as hologram-like screen appeared showing the memory.

**Hologram Footage Flashback to July 15, 2012**

Chaos erupted in the Eon School as the area came under siege courtesy of Team Rocket forces that were being manipulated by Archyamis.

 _"All of you must flee! This threat is coming after me, and I don't want you all to get mixed up with this!"_ Avion exclaimed to the entire Eon School. All the Eon School members, especially Avion's large family, gasped.

 _"B-b-but dear, let us stay and fight alongside you!"_ Avia pleaded.

 _"I know this is hard, but I have to do it alone. I have defeated this threat before many years ago along with a powerful trainer. I know what I am up against!"_ Avion affirmed, but then several more gasps echoed as several manipulated Team Rocket grunts and forces invaded their territory ready to attack and poach the Latios and Latias. _"Everyone leave now! JUST FLEE!"_ Heeding Avion's words, the entire Eon School evacuated the area. Avion's family, Skye, Headmaster Latios, Headmistress Latias, Arkana, Aergon, and other Latios and Latias managed to escape, but others met a horrible fate when they were captured. Avion immediately took action, engaged the enemy forces in aerial combat, and completely dominated them. All was well until Avion encounters Archyamis face to face.

 _"How could you be alive after so many years since Red and I defeated you and Team Rocket!?"_ Avion inquired.

"It was a slow arduous process, but it paid off especially when I murdered your dear trainer Red over eight years ago!" Archyamis touted evilly.

 _"I don't believe a single word you say! Red is still with me NO MATTER WHAT!"_ Avion countered back and then Mega-Evolved into Mega Latios by himself.

"Soon with your death, you will join Red and his team!" Archyamis threatened and summoned Guzzlord for battle. Avion and Guzzlord then commenced a fierce battle, but in the end Guzzlord won and restrained Avion

"Any last words?" Archyamis asked while taunting Avion.

 _"You will be defeated! When my family reunites with Red's family, my eldest son Aero and Red's son Ash will defeat you because their bond will exceed the bond Red and I share!"_ Avion declared.

"When that time comes, I'll be the one victorious just like today!" Archyamis replied. "Now you're finished!" Archyamis then fires his deathray at Avion who closed his eyes thinking his last thoughts before he gets vaporized into oblivion.

**End Hologram Footage Flashback**

The whole world had to helplessly watch that live or on TV. At Lumiose Airport, it was Avia's turn to sob while Delia, Chu, Momma Ty, Meema, Gothitelle, Aunt Luna, and Grace hugged her to comfort her.

Meanwhile in the plane, the rest of Ash's party turned to Skye who was in tears.

 _"Oh no Aero."_ Skye weeped. _"All this time he didn't know a single thing about his dad whereabouts since we all went into hiding, and now Aero had to find out in the worst way."_

 _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ Aero cried out of pure disbelief while Ash tried his best to comfort him.

"You…murdered…all of our fathers?!" Ash vented as he,Pikachu, Aero, and Ash-Aegislash were clearly succumbing to their own anger.

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Archyamis asked rhetorically. "Soon the truth will surely cut like a knife. Besides, my efforts was made possible all thanks to you Ash Ketchum. "

"What do you mean by that?" Ash asked as his anger kept building up.

"While you are alive, you help me fuel my never-ending hatred towards you and your clan. This hatred I bear helps me get stronger over time. I also gain power by consuming negative energy, evil, and hatred generated by innocent human beings." Archyamis replied. "But the bulk of my power came from obsessing with you."

"You had an obsession?" Ash asked out of disbelief. "You really are a creep!"

"The word 'creep' can't even describe my obsession. I have followed you wherever you went and observed all your exploits and struggles. I studied your behavior, habits, and battle techniques! I even know the kind of enemies and adversaries you encountered!" Archyamis bragged. "If you don't believe me, perhaps these will convince you!"

Archyamis replied as another hologram-like screen appeared showing the memories. Unlike the previous hologram flashbacks, this one muted all the audio which gave Ash an eery feeling while he watched the scenes.

**Hologram Footage Flashback Sequence**

May 3, 2006

After turning 10 years old and leaving Pallet Town for their first journey, Ash and Pikachu encountered a flock of angry and vicious Spearow and had to dive into a lake to evade them. Soon they were fished out by Misty. Ash immediately got up and placed his injured Pikachu in the basket of Misty's bike and biked off while the Spearow flock pursued him and Pikachu in a clearing as a storm blew in. Pikachu eventually defeated the Spearow flock using a powerful Thunder attack. Unknown to everyone, Archyamis followed them stealthly.

Later that night in Viridian City's Pokemon Center, Ash and Pikachu battled the Team Rocket Trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth for the first time. Pikachu unleashed an unusually powerful Thunder attack which badly shocked Jessie's Ekans and James Koffing, causing a huge explosion which sent the villains flying into the night sky. Unknown to everyone, Archyamis was observing Ash and Pikachu the entire time while prowling the top of the burning Pokemon Center.

July 25, 2006

Archyamis watched quietly from deep inside a dense forest as Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock confront Damien and managed to convince Charmander to dump Damien and come with Ash.

August 17, 2006

Archyamis stealthly swam underwater under the St. Anne cruise ship as it departed Vermillion City's port. Later, he observed Ash, Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, and Krabby skillfully defeat several Team Rocket grunts and foil their major Pokemon stealing plan.

December 17, 2006

Archyamis used the harsh blizzard as a cover as he traversed a snowy mountain somewhere in Kanto. At the time, he was observing Ash desparately rescuing Pikachu from falling off an icy cliff and relying on Pikachu, Butterfree, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Krabby, Gyarados, Haunter, Primeape, Magnemite, Dragonair, and Tauros to create a cave and keep warm throughout the night.

January 8, 2007 – January 16, 2007

Archyamis witnesses Charmander evolving into a hyperactive, battle-thirsty Charmeleon which proved a handful for Ash. Then in Grandpa Canyon, Archyamis spied on the scene as Charmeleon evolved into Charizard and saved Ash from a vicious Aerodactyl in the area. At the end of the day, Misty finds a Pokemon Egg which hatches into a Togepi.

February 4, 2007

Archyamis watched Ash and company, along with Officer Jenny and budding photographer Todd Snap, foil another Pokemon stealing scheme led by Team Rocket duo Butch and Cassidy at the "breeding center". Butch and Cassidy were arrested.

February 28, 2007

At the Viridian City Gym which was at the moment controlled temporarily by the Team Rocket Trio, Archyamis spied from the shadows as Ash and company ousted the villains at the expense of the Viridian Gym being destroyed.

March 1, 2007

At New Island off of Kanto's coast, Archyamis hid behind one of the stadium lights and watched Ash risk his life in stopping all the fighting among the Pokemon and Clone Pokemon including Mewtwo and Mew. Even after being petrified by the powerful Psychic attacks, Ash was brought back to life by all the Pokemon tears.

April 21, 2007 – April 30, 2007

Archyamis observes Ash and his Pokemon team winning all their battles of the Kanto League Championships, besting over 500 trainers especially in the Final Round against Damien, Charizard's former abusive trainer. The real struggle occurred while Ash was on his way to the Final Round. Ash and his Pokemon had to fend off a bunch of Team Rocket grunts. Although Ash did defeat Damien in a 6-0 blitz capping the victory with Charizard's Blast Burn, Damien did give him a hard time with his verbal taunts and used two Pokemon who notably hated Ash: a Fearow which was part of the Spearow flock, and the Aerodactyl from Grandpa Canyon. Ash and his Pokemon foiled Damien and his last-ditch plan of having more of his Pokemon attack them. Subsequently, Damien was discovered having a connection with the Team Rocket grunts Ash defeated earlier on his way to the match.

May 11, 2007

Archyamis followed Ash and company to the Orange Archipelago where Brock parts ways with Ash and Misty at Valencia Island to study with Professor Ivy. Ash also receives the GS Ball which he planned to deliver to Professor Oak later. There on Tangelo Island, Archyamis flies high above and observes Ash and company rescuing Lapras from thugs Chevy, Carson, and Cody. Subsequently, those thugs were arrested. Also Ash and company met Tracey Sketchit a Pokemon Watcher.

May 16, 2007

On Mandarin Island where various Pokemon were marching uniformly and going in one direction, Archyamis watched Ash and his friends foil another evil Pokemon stealing plan of the Team Rocket duo of Cassidy and Butch. Butch and Cassidy were arrested again.

June 6, 2007 – June 7, 2007

Archyamis watches Ash endure taunts and stiff competition from Trovita Island Orange Crew member Rudy. It turns out that Rudy fell for Misty and thought of Ash as his serious competition for her affections.

June 16, 2007

At Shamouti Island, Archyamis observes Ash fulfilling a prophecy as the Chosen One by thwarting the sinister Pokemon Collector Lawrence III from capturing Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres for Team Rocket. This prevented the world from succumbing to harsh natural disasters. Lawrence III got arrested subsequently.

June 26, 2007

Ash qualified for the Orange League Championship battle in which he had to battle the Orange Archipelago's Champion Blake Yugi. Archyamis watched the battle at the very top of the stadium without being noticed. Ash won the big match and got inducted into the Orange League Hall of Fame.

August 10, 2007

Ash and company came back to Pallet Town where they reunited with Brock who left Professor Ivy for very personal reasons. Tracey stayed back with Professsor Oak while Brock rejoins the group for the next journey to Johto.

Archyamis followed Ash and company to Johto as they were tasked by Professor Oak to consult Kurt in Azalea Town about the GS Ball.

First, Archyamis witnesses Ash letting Liza train Charizard along with the other Charizard in Chariciffic Valley. The parting with Charizard was very sad, but it was necessary so Charizard could train and become stronger.

September 6, 2007

Archyamis watched as Ash won the Extreme Pokemon Race and got a Pokemon Egg as a result. Few days later, it would hatch into a Larvitar who had a troublesome past.

September 18, 2007

Some amount of time has passed during which Ash and company gave Kurt the GS Ball. In a small town called Greenfield in Johto, Archyamis watches from the shadows as Ash rescued Delia from the Unown with help from Charizard who flew all the way from Chariciffic Valley. After the event, Charizard bid farewell and flew back to Charicific Valley.

October 26, 2007

Archyamis flew high above Mt. Quena where he saw Ash and his friends protect Mewtwo and his group of clone Pokemon from Team Rocket forces led by Boss Giovanni and Team Rocket Ace Domino.

November 12, 2007

Archyamis watched Ash and company along with Jimmy, Marina, Vincent, and Eusine protect the Legendary Pokemon Raikou from Team Rocket forces led by two senior Team Rocket agents Atilla and Hun.

November 17, 2007

Archyamis followed Ash and company to Arborville, a town deep in a huge forest. There Ash and company meet a time-traveling Celebi and a time-traveling boy named Sam. When the Iron-Masked Marauder, a powerful and dangerous Team Rocket agent equipped with Dark Balls, captured and took control of Celebi to destroy the forest, Ash provided cover so Sam could rescue Celebi. Just when things were close to going out of control, another Celebi arrived in time to help Ash and his Pokemon team defeat the Iron-Masked Marauder and get him arrested. The second Celebi revealed that he was the GS Ball's occupant and came to Ash's help after sensing trouble. Later, Ash and company bid a sad goodbye to Sam as he went back to his own time period with the time-traveling Celebi.

December 28, 2007

Archyamis followed Ash and company to the nearby Whirl Islands. There Archyamis watched Ash besting Misty and over 60 trainers to win the Whirl Cup.

January 5, 2008

Ash and company and Ash's Kanto League rival Ritchie rescued a family of Lugia which were held captive in an underwater Team Rocket Base, and they defeated the Team Rocket forces based their and foiled the scheme led by Butch, Cassidy, and Team Rocket scientist Dr. Namba. Archyamis managed to observe all of that without being spotted.

January 25, 2008

Archyamis followed Ash and company back to Johto. Sometime later, Ash and company meet Kanto Champion Master Lance who is affiliated with the Pokemon G-Men, and they work together to foil another one of Team Rocket schemes which was led by Team Rocket scientist Dr. Sebastian and several Team Rocket grunts at the Lake of Rage.

February 18, 2008

In Blackthorn City, Ash and company reunite with Charizard, Charla, and Liza. It turns out that Charizard and Charla are a couple. Before his Blackthorn City Gym challenge with Clair, Ash and company had to help Clair calm down a brutal, angry Dragonite living in the Dragon Holy Land.

March 1, 2008

Archyamis followed Ash and company to Altomare where Ash and company helped Kanon, Lorenzo, and the city guardians Tios and Tias protect Altomare's Soul Dew from Team Rocket agents Anne and Oakley. This prevented Altomare from being destroyed by a huge tsunami, but this cost Tios' life as he sacrificed himself to become the new Soul Dew.

April 4, 2008

Ash's Larvitar over time evolved into Pupitar. After knowing about Pupitar's horrific memories before his hatching about Momma Ty being attacked by poachers, Ash and company head to Mt. Silver which is in the same path to Silver Town for the Johto League Championships. Archyamis followed suit without being seen.

Archyamis watched Ash and company reunite Pupitar with Momma Ty and protect them from the Pokemon Poacher Brothers Braggo, Chico, and Blurt who were the same poachers from Pupitar's memories. The Pokemon Poacher Brothers were eventually arrested. Momma Ty allowed Pupitar to journey with Ash, and she decided to stay with Delia, Chu, and Gothitelle.

April 7, 2008 – April 16, 2008

Archyamis observes Ash besting over 500 trainers including Gary Oak en route to winning the Johto League Championships. Ash had plenty of help from all of his Pokemon including Charizard who flew in for the occasion.

Ash also learned a lot of info about another far region called Hoenn from his Johto League Championship Final Round opponent Harrison who is from Hoenn's Littleroot Town.

April 30, 2008

Ash and company ventured back to Viridian City in Kanto with Archyamis stealthly following suit. After Misty learns that her sisters need her back at the Cerulean Gym and that Nurse Joy repaired her bike that Pikachu accidentally fried almost two years ago, it was inevitable that the group was going to split up. The last time together involved a little scuffle with another trio of thugs Kim, Kail, and Kai, but Ash, Pikachu, Misty, and Brock used their already strong teamwork to beat those thugs. Archyamis watched the scene from a distance.

Soon, the group split up after heartfelt goodbyes: Brock going to Pewter City to take care of personal matters, Misty and Togepi biking off to Cerulean City, and Ash and Pikachu venturing back to Pallet Town for a homecoming celebration.

May 14, 2008 – May 16, 2008

Archyamis continues to follow Ash and Pikachu as they set off for Hoenn by boat to Littleroot Town. An encounter with the recurring and annoying Team Rocket Trio left Pikachu with a bad electric flu causing him to go out of control, but with some help from Professor Birch and May, Ash helped Pikachu recover and fend off the Team Rocket Trio while accidentally frying May's bike.

After May picked Torchic as her starter and Pikachu making a full recovery, the new group venture towards Oldale Town and Petalburg City so that Ash could begin his Hoenn League aspirations. Along the way, they encounter a new group of villains known as Team Magma. Ash had no problem defeating those villains.

May 31, 2008 – June 15, 2008

After arriving in Petalburg City, May introduces Ash and Pikachu to her family: Her father Norman the Gym Leader, her mother Caroline, and her younger brother Max who happens to be a big fan of Ash. After Max joins the group leaving for Rustboro City, Brock rejoins the group.

June 30, 2008

Archyamis observes Ash and company rescuing Metagross and Gallade, who were Metang and Kirlia back then, from a Pokemon Poacher. The two Pokemon join Ash's team.

August 8, 2008 – August 12, 2008

Archyamis followed Ash and company to Rustboro City where lot of activities happened.

Archyamis watches with an inquisitive look as Ash enters and wins his first Pokemon Contest in Rustboro City with Espeon. Few days later, Ash won his first Hoenn Gym Badge from Roxanne the Rustboro Gym.

Then while touring Devon Corp, Ash and company and Officer Jenny tried but failed to apprehend a criminal who attempted to steal something. Officer Jenny ordered a city-wide blockade as she suspected that the criminal is part of Team Aqua, another crime syndicate in Hoenn alongside Team Magma, given that he used a Crawdaunt a common Pokemon of Team Aqua's. The next day, Ash and company encountered the same criminal who eventually got away and randevous with a Team Aqua submarine.

September 8, 2008 – September 15, 2008

Archyamis continued tracking Ash and company as they stopped at a carnival celebrating the Millenium Comet. There, Ash and company met Butler, Diane, and Jirachi. Despite Butler's selfish desires to keep Jirachi for his Groudon reviving schemes, Ash and company helped Diane get Jirachi back to his home in Forina. Of course, Butler captured Jirachi for his schemes, but it went haywire as a corrupt version of Groudon manifested. So Ash and Jirachi worked together to destroy the corrupt Groudon. Jirachi wished Ash and company the best and parted ways. Butler and Diane parted ways with the group as well.

September 17, 2008

Ash and company meet up with Misty and Togepi who were invited to the Togepi festival in the nearby Mirage Kingdom, but it turned out to be a plot by a corrupt general named Hansen and the Team Rocket Trio to get Togepi so that Hansen could ascend to power. Ash and company protected Togepi who evolved into Togetic to protect all the Togepi in the Mirage Kingdom, and they also defeated and arrested Hansen. Misty and Togetic parted ways tearfully. Archyamis watched the entire situation.

September 26, 2008

Ash and company scaled up Mt. Chimney via cable car to get to Lavaridge Town, but the adventure turned into an urgent situation when a man named Professor Cozmo asked Ash to protect a meteorite from Team Aqua and Team Magma who were fighting over it. There were plent of close calls, but Ash thwarted both crime syndicates. Archyamis watched while hiding in the molten lava of Mt. Chimney.

October 18, 2008 – October 19, 2008

Ash and company had to deal with crazy people in Petalburg City as they fawned over May and Max for being Norman's children. In addition, they were hostile to Ash as he was an outsider and furiously challenged him to countless Pokemon battles which he won. It got a bit worse during Ash's gym battle against Norman. Archyamis watched with keen interest.

November 1, 2008

Ash and company visited the Weather Institute for a tour, but the site was under siege by Team Aqua as they were looking for data on Kyogre. It turns out that one of the scientists was Brody The Man with a Thousand Faces from Team Magma in disguise who stole the data. Archyamis watched from a distance.

November 7, 2008 – November 9, 2008

Ash and company detoured to LaRousse City where Ash won a tournament in the Battle Tower. In LaRousse City, Ash and company plus other tournament goers had to deal with Rayquaza and Deoxys fighting which threatened the safety of the cityfolk as the city robots went haywire. Archyamis watched high above the giant city.

November 15, 2008

Ash and company along with Lance defeated Team Aqua and Team Magma, ended the conflict between those two rival crime syndicates, and calmed down Kyogre and Groudon. Archyamis watched from very far as he didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

December 9, 2008 – December 12, 2008

Archyamis continues to spy on Ash and company as they headed to Slateport City on a luxury ship for Ash and May to compete in the Hoenn Grand Festival. There, Brody formerly of Team Magma attempted to steal the Ribbon Cup, but Ash and company foiled his plan. Still, Brody escaped capture.

Archyamis was stunned seeing how Ash was able to win the Hoenn Grand Festival despite facing stiff competition from more experienced coordinators such as Drew, Harley, and Robert.

January 12, 2009 – January 16 2009

Archyamis became a little weary watching Ash win the Hoenn League Championships. That makes it three regional Pokemon Leagues. As usual, Archyamis watched from the shadows of the stadium's corridors.

February 17, 2009

During his new journey in Kanto for its Grand Festival and its Battle Frontier, Ash and company visited Rota where he learns that his Aura is similar to the Legendary Aura Guardian Sir Aaron according to Sir Aaron's Lucario who was trapped inside his staff for thousands of years. But when Mew takes Pikachu to play in the Tree of Beginning, Ash and company along with Sir Aaron's Lucario went to the Tree of Beginning to find Pikachu despite being attacked by the Tree of Beginning's defense systems as well as Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. Archyamis watched with interest and paid attention to how Ash could manipulate Aura.

March 10, 2009

Ash and company along with Misty and Professor Oak fought against Dr. Yung and his army of Mirage Pokemon as Dr. Yung was using Mirage Pokemon to seek revenge against Professor Oak. Hence, Dr. Yung's lab got destroyed, and Dr. Yung escaped to parts unknown. Archyamis watched the conflict from the nearby forest near Dr. Yung's lab.

April 17, 2009

Ash and company foiled another Pokemon stealing plan led by Butch and Cassidy of Team Rocket. Archyamis viewed the action from the terrace of the warehouse where Butch, Cassidy, and several Team Rocket grunts were conducting their plan.

April 22, 2009

At the Battle Pyramid, Archyamis watched Ash having a Pokemon Battle with Battle Frontier Brain Pyramid King Brandon who was being possessed by the evil spirit of Hamur the King of Pokelantis. After Hamur lost that battle, he attempted to gain control of Ash, but Ash defeated him once again in order for Brandon to seal him.

May 2, 2009 – May 5, 2009

Ash and company went to Indigo Plateau for the Kanto Grand Festival. Ash and May competed against over 300 Coordinators including Drew, Harley, and Solidad. Ash bested everyone and won the Kanto Grand Festival. Archyamis watched the scene from a reclusive spot to avoid being detected.

May 14, 2009

Archyamis watched Ash defeat Pyramid King Brandon the final Kanto Battle Frontier Brain to be inducted into the Kanto Battle Frontier Hall of Fame.

May 16, 2009 – May 19, 2009

Ash and company helped a newly hatched Manaphy get back to Samiya while being on the run from Phantom the Pirate and his henchmen. Archyamis took a keen interest on this.

May 21, 2009 – May 22, 2009

Ash and Pikachu began another new journey to Sinnoh after learning that Gary Oak was headed there for research, and as always Archyamis followed them out of pure obsession. An interference from the Team Rocket Trio separated Pikachu from Ash and forced him to seek protection from Dawn and Piplup. Ash never gave up and got inspired after he saw a mysterious Pokemon spirit appearing out of Lake Verity. Ash managed to reunite with Pikachu with help from Dawn, Piplup, and Brock. Of course, Ash learned that Pikachu fried up Dawn's bike in the process. Archyamis also took keen interest watching Ash narrowly winning a Pokemon battle against his new rival and polar opposite Paul.

May 27, 2009

Archyamis got another chance to see Ash and Paul battle again, but this one ended in a draw between Turtwig and Chimchar who was under Paul's training at the time.

June 13, 2009

Ash and company had a harrowing encounter with the ruthless and infamous Pokemon Hunter J, and Archyamis watched out of curiosity as Ash pulled all the stops to thwart Hunter J and save Pikachu and few other Pokemon belonging to other trainers.

June 17, 2009

Ash and company met Dawn's childhood friend Kenny who does have obsessive feelings for Dawn and grew hostile and jealous of Ash. Kenny is also a Pokemon Coordinator too. Archyamis observed from far and noted Kenny's irrational behavior.

July 5, 2009

Ash and company visited the Eterna Museum to learn about the Adamant Orb and its connection to Dialga, and they managed to protect the Adamant Orb from the Team Rocket Trio who claimed to be stealing it for a client. Of course, Archyamis sort of knew that Sinnoh's criminal syndicate Team Galactic was the client.

July 12, 2009

Ash and company went to Alamos Town where they had to help Tonio, Alice, and the local Darkrai stop a huge cosmic clash between Dialga and Palkia. Archyamis was also there to witness these events and still managed to survive.

July 16, 2009

Archyamis got even more interested in the rivalry between Ash and Paul when Ash and company including Paul met Cynthia the Sinnoh Champion Master. Archyamis also learned about Ash's aspirations to connect to his Pokemon and strengthening his bond with them by doing challenges such as the Sinnoh League, the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and the Sinnoh Battle Frontier.

July 24, 2009

Ash and company met up with Gary Oak, and they helped him escort a group of Shieldon to a preservation area while protecting the Pokemon from Pokemon Hunter J. Archyamis took note of Hunter J's ruthlessness.

July 28, 2009 – August 1, 2009

Archyamis followed Ash and company to Hearthome City where the main event for that time was a Tag Battle Tournament. The pair who won it was surprisingly Ash and Paul. During the tournament, Paul abandoned Chimchar prompting Ash to welcome Chimchar. Then after the Tag Battle Tournament, Ash took time to help Chimchar adjust and reduce his reliance on his Blaze ability.

August 7, 2009

Archyamis watched with curiosity as Ash defeated a hostile Spiritomb that he accidentally released from its confinement in a stone tablet. Archyamis took note of the hostile Spiritomb.

August 22, 2009

In Veilstone City, Archyamis watched as Ash and company along with Veilstone Gym Leader Maylene and Paul's older brother Reggie fought Team Galactic over the Veilstone Meteorites after learning that Team Galactic was the client the Team Rocket Trio mentioned before. Team Galactic managed to snag a few meteorites and evacuated the secret Galactic Base in Veilstone City.

August 24, 2009

Ash and company helped Lucario, a Riolu at the time who knew Aura Sphere, get back to the Lucario Kingdom. Of course it was dangerous as Riolu was being hunted by Hunter J and her henchmen. Ash and Pikachu had to risk their lives to save Riolu and even arrested Hunter J's client Lupus and his henchmen who wanted Riolu for themselves. Riolu eventually joined Ash.

September 8, 2009 – September 9, 2009

Ash and company reunited with May and fellow friendly rival Zoey during the Wallace Cup which Ash won. One night during the Wallace Cup near Lake Valor, Ash and Pikachu see another Pokemon spirit which made him wonder about the time he saw a similar thing at Lake Verity with Gallade. Archyamis observed everything and guessed that Ash is no ordinary trainer.

September 24, 2009 – September 25, 2009

Ash and company helped a Shaymin get to a Gracedea Flower Garden while helping Giratina protect its home the Reverse World from a maniacal villain named Zero. Zero eventually got arrested by his mentor Newton and agreed to do his time in jail. Archyamis was able to see all of the action and even travel to the Reverse World by himself.

October 4, 2009

Ash and company learn that Team Galactic eventually stole the Adamant Orb and plans to infiltrate Celestic Town museum to steal the Lustrous Orb that has a connection to Palkia. Archyamis watches with glee as Ash and company along with Cynthia, Cynthia's grandmother Professor Caroline, and Officer Jenny fail to stop Team Galactic from succeeding in their missions.

October 24, 2009

Archyamis watched out of shock as Ash and company along with Barry, Aura Guardian Riley, and his Lucario foiled Team Galactic's operations on Iron Island. Riolu evolved into Lucario during that time.

November 23, 2009

Archyamis watched out of interest as Ash won the Sandalstraw Pokemon Contest despite having to deal with Kenny's attempts of sizing up with him.

December 5, 2009

Ash and company meet up with Pyramid King Brandon, and together they foiled Hunter J and her henchmen in their latest mission to capture Regigigas for a client. Archyamis watched the action high up on a snowy mountain nearby without being detected.

December 15, 2009 – December 16, 2009

Upon Reggie's suggestion, Ash and Paul had a full 6-on-6 battle. Ash barely won, but Paul played a few mind tricks on Ash leaving him stunned. Archyamis took note of that interaction trying to see if Ash had any more weaknesses. Eventually after he and Lucario saw another spirit near Lake Acuity, he snapped out of his funk. Nurse Joy confirmed with Ash that he and his Pokemon saw the Lake Trio: Mesprit the Spirit of Courage with Gallade at Lake Verity, Azelf the Spirit of Emotion with Pikachu at Lake Valor, and Uxie the Spirit of Knowledge with Lucario at Lake Acuity. Archyamis took notes of all that while spying on Ash discretely.

January 23, 2010 – January 24, 2010

Archyamis paid lots of attention as Team Galactic led by Cyrus put their Project Red Chain into action by acquiring Dialga, Palkia, and the Lake Trio with Hunter J's help though she disappeared to parts unknown after her ship got destroyed by the Lake Trio. However, Ash and his Pokemon foiled the operation and brought Team Galactic to its demise with Cyrus and his Team Galactic members arrested. Ash got help from Brock, Dawn, Gary Oak, Professor Rowan, Cynthia, Professor Caroline, and Detective Looker of the International Police.

January 28, 2010

In Michina Town, Ash and company met Sheena and Kevin and helped them calm down the rage of the Alpha Pokemon Arceus by going back in time and changing the past. Archyamis was close by, but he could not travel back in time or else he risk being detected.

April 15, 2010 – April 30, 2010

Archyamis watched Ash win the Sinnoh Grand Festival and the Sinnoh League Championships despite facing tough odds in both tournaments.

May 1, 2010 – May 5, 2010

In Crown City, Ash and company helped Zoroark, a Zorua at the time, reunite with his Meema Zoroark who was captured by Grings Kodai, a rich multimillionaire. At the same time, Ash and company helped Celebi protect the Time Ripple from Kodai to prevent him from wiping out Crown City's greenery. Kodai and his agents got arrested.

May 8, 2010

In front of a packed Battle Tower near Twinleaf Town, Ash defeated Barry's father who is the Tower Tycoon Palmer, the last Sinnoh Frontier Brain to be inducted into the Sinnoh Battle Frontier Hall of Fame. Despite the Battle Tower being packed, Archyamis found a reclusive spot to watch Ash's battle.

January 4, 2011

Archyamis resumed keeping tabs on Ash in Unova where he first witnessed Zekrom unleash his powerful lightning attacks to protect Ash and Pikachu and to fend off a more formidable Team Rocket Trio.

January 28, 2011 – January 29, 2011

Ash and his new friends Iris and Cilan helped Professor Aurea Juniper and Looker of the International Police foil the schemes of Team Rocket and Team Plasma who were after the Meteonite in the Desert Resort. Archyamis watched the conflict from a skyscraper in Castelia City.

February 15, 2011

Ash and company were in Eindoak Town where they met Victini. Together they along with Zekrom prevented Damon, who was aided by Reshiram, from moving the Sword of the Vale back to its historic location. Archyamis watched from the shadows.

February 17, 2011 – February 21, 2011

Ash and company along with Subway Bosses Ingo and Emmet used Cilan's detective skills and knowledge of trains to foil Team Rocket's latest Pokemon stealing plan which was led by the Team Rocket Trio and Dr. Zager. Archyamis had a hard time trying to observe all the action here.

February 25, 2011

On Milos Island, Ash and company foiled another scheme by Dr. Zager and the Team Rocket Trio which was to capture the Weather Trio of Thunderus, Tornadus, and Landorus. Due to the violent nature of the Weather Trio, Archyamis observed from far to avoid getting into the crossfire.

March 7, 2011 – March 9, 2011

On their way to Icirrus City, Ash and company thwarted another evil scheme by Dr. Zager and the Team Rocket Trio who were trying to capture a group of Tirtouga and Carracosta using the Time Gate in Twist Mountain. Archyamis took note of that event but did not risk going through the Time Gate.

In a Battle Club, Ash, Servine, and Pignite who evolved into Emboar battled and defeated Shamus who abandoned Emboar as a Tepig. Archyamis observed this event and paid attention to Shamus.

March 12, 2011 – March 13, 2011

Along the way, Ash and company encountered Keldeo a Legendary Pokemon who was being pursued by Kyurem the strongest Dragon-Type Pokemon in the world.

Ash and company helped Keldeo gain the courage to give Kyurem a worthy battle and rescue Keldeo's friends Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion who are the Swords of Justice.

March 27, 2011

Just after Ash won the PWT-Junior Cup, Ash and company along with Cynthia, Jervis, and Ridley battled hard against Giovanni and Team Rocket to foil Operation Tempest and save Meloetta. Pikachu provided the final blow with a Thunderus-charged giant Electro Ball that destroyed the Abyssal Ruins. Archyamis observed the action from underwater to avoid getting his cover blown.

April 2, 2011 – April 12, 2011

Ash reunited with Charizard from Charicific Valley and got him back on his team. It made the difference in helping Looker of the International Police, N, Concordia, and Anthea bring down Team Plasma led by Ghetsis and Colress despite a few tough spots such as when Colress attempted to gain control over Pikachu. Archyamis watched with growing concern that Ash is getting even stronger with his Pokemon.

April 15, 2011 – April 22, 2011

Ash was among over 600 qualifiers for the Unova League Championships in Vertress City, and he won it all over rivals such as Trip, Stefan, Bianca, and Virgil. Archyamis watched from the shadows of the stadium corridors.

June 2, 2011

In Kalos' Lumiose City, Ash and his Pokemon scaled up Prism Tower to save Professor Sycamore's Garchomp, and he even risked his own life by diving down to save Pikachu. Archyamis watched the action from a dark alley in the city.

June 27, 2011

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie encountered a villain named Madame X and her Malamar who kidnapped Pikachu for her "world domination plans" with her Pokemon army. Ash and company managed to track down the villain in an abandoned facility, but the Malamar hypnotized Clemont and Bonnie.

Pikachu was then brainwashed to attack Ash, but Ash with help from Lucario managed to help Pikachu fight off the brainwashing. Pikachu's Thunderbolt zaps Malamar which snapped his hypnotic powers. It turns out that Madame X was actually Officer Jenny who got hypnotized, and the real culprit was the rogue Malamar. The evil Malamar detonated explosives forcing Ash and company, Officer Jenny, and all the wild Pokemon to flee. Everyone wondered if this is the last of the rogue Malamar.

July 27,2011 – July 29, 2011

Ash and company helped Diancie find Xerneas to obtain Fairy Aura. They had to battle and fend off thieves who wanted Diancie for themselves, and they had to endure attacks from Yveltal. Archyamis was disappointed as Pikachu barely survived Yveltal's Oblivion Wing.

September 2, 2011

Ash and company met the same Officer Jenny who got hypnotized by the rogue Malamar and has tracked its latest scheme to Grace Tower, but the rogue Malamar along with two other evil Malamar arrived and kidnapped Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, and Officer Jenny while Ash escaped. Ash eventually catches up and helped prevent the evil Malamar Trio from succeeding in the latest scheme of using an ultimate weapon to reshape the world. The evil Malamar trio escaped to parts unknown. Archyamis watched with a disapproving look.

October 4, 2011

Ash and company visited Professor Sycamore to see his latest Mega Evolution experiment, but the Team Rocket Trio stole the equipment and Ash's Garchomp. Ash pulled all the stops to rescue Garchomp and use Mega Evolution to save the day.

October 22, 2011 – October 23, 2011

Ash and company met Hoopa and his friends Meray and Baraz. When Hoopa's Unbounded form becomes the Fury of Hoopa, the prism bottle gets destroyed, and Dahara City turned into a battle venue for many Legendary Pokemon. Hoopa called upon a Latios, a Latias, and a shiny Rayquaza with all three able to Mega Evolve. Hoopa even provided the Mega Stones Ash needed for some of his Pokemon to Mega Evolve. Ash and company worked together to make a new prism bottle and capture the Fury. Even when Hoopa's Fury tried to take over Ash, Hoopa calmed Shadow down which was necessary for him to transform to Unbounded form. They also barely escaped a dangerous ripple in time and space thanks to Arceus' help. Archyamis watches from a distance and glares angrily at Arceus for intervening to save Ash and company.

November 5, 2011

Archyamis watched Ash's Fletchinder evolve into Talonflame and battle Moltres on top of Mt. Molteau, and Ash and Charizard risked their lives to save Talonflame. In recognition of their bravery, Moltres gave Ash and Charizard the Charizardite-Y and then battled against Ash and Mega Charizard Y to test their strength of their bond.

November 12, 2011

Archyamis hid in the shadows of the Anistar City gym and overheard Olympia lecture Ash and company, Professor Sycamore, Sophie, and Cosette about a prophecy concerning Kalos' crisis and Ash reaching new heights with his Pokemon.

November 17, 2011 – November 18, 2011

Archyamis was in the shadows of the forest spying on Ash and company rescuing Squishy from a group of Team Flare grunts led by Celosia.

November 26, 2011 – November 27, 2011

At Terminus Cave, Archyamis hid in the shadows and witnessed Ash and company engaging in another violent confrontation with Celosia, Byrony, and their Team Flare grunts. Archyamis took note of Ash's growing mastery of Mega Evolution with Mega Charizard Y and Squishy's power with cells. Squishy was briefly separated from Ash and company but rejoined with them after seeing how caring and determined they are.

December 3, 2011

Archyamis witnessed Ash and Mega Charizard Y having a Mega Evolution battle with Alain and Mega Charizard X. The result was a draw.

Archyamis was beyond surprised watching Ash Mega Evolving both Charizard and Sceptile, but things were a bit out of control for a while on Ash's side.

January 15, 2012

Archyamis hid in a nearby forest and witnessed another Mega Evolution battle between Ash and Alain which ended in another draw. He also took note of Ash and Tyranitar obtaining the Tyranitarite.

January 25, 2012 – February 14, 2012

Archyamis witnessed the Kalos crisis beginning to take shape as Ash and company had to fight off many destructive roots in the vicinity of Snowbelle City and surrounding areas which were secretly laid out by Team Flare for a test run. For Ash, he needed a harsh talk from Wulfric and Serena for him to be able to Mega Evolve multiple Pokemon to truly ascend to new heights with his Pokemon. Ash successfully achieved that with Pidgeot, Charizard, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Gallade, and Garchomp.

February 17, 2012 – February 19, 2012

Archyamis followed Ash and company to the Azoth Kingdom and Nebel Plateau where he observes them helping Volcanion rescue Magearna and protect the Nebel Plateau from the evil clutches of Alva who uses Mega Wave to force Mega Evolution.

February 27, 2012 – February 29, 2012

Archyamis watched as Team Flare led by Team Flare Boss Lysandre commenced Operation Z in Lumiose City which was indeed the Kalos crisis. Squishy and Z2 obtained their ultimate power, and Team Flare was ultimately defeated with Xerosic escaping and Lysandre going missing. Ash and company along with Alain, Professor Sycamore, Steven Stone, Diantha, the Kalos Elite Four, and the Kalos Gym Leaders foiled Operation Z. Ash and his Pokemon provided the offensive load and were regarded as leaders of the fighting force against Team Flare.

The crisis disrupted the Kalos League Championships which were eventually rescheduled two months later and relocated to Rennaissance City.

March 5, 2012

Archyamis followed Ash and Serena as they flew to Coumarine City for a Tag Battle Tournament. Soon, Archyamis watched as Ash and his Pokemon rescued Serena and her Pokemon from the evil Malamar trio. Ash and his Mega Evolution squad won a hard-fought battle against the evil Malamar trio's combined corrupt form.

April 16, 2012 – May 1, 2012

Archyamis watches the many occasions Ash butting heads with his rival Calem who seems obsessed with having Serena all for himself. With Serena's encouragement, Ash bested Calem in the Battle Maison Tournament. Ash repeated the same feat, topping Calem as well as Tierno, Trevor, Sawyer, and over 600 other trainers in the Kalos League Championships.

May 3, 2012 – Present

Archyamis witnesses the many defeats of Team Rocket in the hands of Ash and his Pokemon: the time Cosmoenix joined Ash's team, Ash winning the PWT-Aces Cup and thwarting Team Rocket's latest plot in eliminating him for good, Ash protecting Manaphy again, and finally when Ash saved Altomare for the second time.

**End Hologram Footage Flashback Sequence**

All who watched this flashback sequence, whether live in the plane or anywhere in the world, were just simply stunned and speechless. As for Ash, it was too much to take in.

"What's with the long face Ash Ketchum?" Archyamis asked mockingly. "It serves you right to be overwhelmed like this. So I'll do you a favor and simply let you and the plane go free…literally!" At that moment, all the crimson tentacles and the force field disappeared, and the jumbo jet's body returned back to normal. Then suddenly…BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Several of the aircraft's engines exploded, and all the passengers screamed and freaked out as the plane began descending a lot faster than anticipated. Ash stares at Archyamis with fear in his eyes.

"HAPPY LANDING!" Archyamis taunted and laughed evilly before flying away.

 _"Ash! We must soften the landing!"_ Lucario advised. _"I told Medicham to tell Serena to tell the flight crew about that!"_ Ash snapped out of his trance and nodded.

 _"Okay, let's do this!"_ Ash declared and then recalled Lucario and Greninja.

Back inside the plane…

"No kidding! How will that boy soften our landing?" The captain asked. "As far as we are concerned, we're in for a crash landing!"

"I'm not sure how, but I believe in Ash!" Serena exclaimed while the rest of Ash's group nodded. Then a few jolts were felt throughout the plane, and then the plane's altitude leveled while the screaming and panicking stopped.

"Hey, what was all that?" The captain asked again.

"Sir, the boy's Pokemon are carrying the plane!" One of the first officers announced while pointing to the cameras. It showed Ash and Pikachu riding on Cosmoenix who is under the aircraft and Aero above the aircraft.

"Very well, radio in to the ATC and broadcast a landing request!" The captain ordered.

"Please be seated." One of the flight attendants said.

Inside the plane, Serena and the rest of the group held on tightly to each other.

 _Please Ash, please be okay._ Serena prays.

Meanwhile outside the aircraft, choppers of news organizations were broadcasting live coverage of the incident of Air Entei Flight 251 to the world. TV viewers worldwide watched with anticipation. Ash and Pikachu held on to Cosmoenix.

 _"C'mon guys hang in there!"_ Ash encouraged as the aircraft continues to descend properly with the runway of Lumiose Airport ahead.

 _"Ash, landing gear will deploy soon!"_ Lucario alerted from the Aura Network as the landing gear did deploy. The plane landed on the runway, but it was not slowing down.

 _"Um bad news Ash: the breaks are not working!"_ Lucario exclaimed.

 _"WHAT!?"_ Ash freaked out. _"Aero, use Psychic! Aegislash, use Sacred Sword on the runway! Cosmoenix, pull back as much as you can!"_ Aero used Psychic attempting to slow down the aircraft to taxi speed while Ash-Aegislash elongated his scimitar and slammed it on the runway causing lots of sparks to fly. Cosmoenix tried to pull back.

 _"C'mon! C'mon!"_ Ash thought as the plane approached the end of the runway…

* * *

 ****Notes and Trivia****

The long sequence of flashbacks of Archyamis spying on Ash during his journey is mostly based off the Pokemon Master Premises section on my bio page.

Next update(s) or chapter(s) for Pokemon Master Odyssey could come in August 2017.

Few days ago, I got a guest review for my story Pokemon Master Emergence from an all-too-familiar site user known as Citylover96. Yes Citylover96 is still active and has a profile. I ignore and delete Citylover96's guest reviews on my stories since they do not personally affect me or insult me, but I'll use the latest one as a good reminder for all of us on how we as site users on this fanfiction site should conduct ourselves. Citylover96 probably is not aware or does not understand the etiquette that is expected for all site users on this fanfiction site as seen in the kind of verbiage that Citylover96 uses in the guest review as well as the content seen on Citylover96's bio page and 'story submission'. Now you might ask how long have I been dealing with that site user: since I joined this fanfiction site, but I have brushed all that off like it was nothing. Citylover96 really has a lot of issues and problems, and the comments that Citylover96 directs at me only encourages me to keep doing what I do.

 ****End Notes and Trivia****


	21. Seeking a Helping Hand

November 28, 2012

The jumbo jet stopped just short of the end of the runway. Cosmoenix gently put Ash and Pikachu on the ground.

 _"We did it…gang."_ Ash said in the Aura Network before his vision blurred. Ash then faints out of exhaustion and collapses on the ground followed by Pikachu, Cosmoenix, Aegislash, and Aero. He could see Serena, Chupi, Manaphy, Tias, Shauna, Ali, Arkana, and Aergon frantically deplaning and then running towards them. He could feel Serena and Tias gently touching his face as they tried anything to help him stay conscious. At the corner of his eye, he could see Chupi Lady Goth, Cresselia, and Skye check up on Pikachu, Aegislash, Cosmoenix, and Aero respectively. As Ash loses consciousness, he could hear ambulances, police cars, and choppers of various news agencies arriving at the scene.

November 30, 2012

It was almost 6am at Professor Sycamore's Lab with the sky slowly turning to blue, and Ash slept in a makeshift bed with his head resting on Serena's lap while Serena gently lingers her hands near his hair and face. Tias, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy also sat nearby eager for Ash to wake up. Much to their delight, Ash slowly wakes up.

"Oh my head." Ash groaned while clutching his head, but he sighs out of relief as he feels Serena's warm embrace.

"Ash, you're okay!" Serena exclaimed happily with tears in her eyes as she held Ash tenderly in her arms while kissing him on the forehead a few times.

"Thank goodness! You made me so worried!" Tias chimed in and joined in the hug followed by Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy.

"Yes, I'm glad we're all okay. At least we're made it to Professor Sycamore's Lab instead of a hospital." Ash replied while returning the group embrace and taking note of his surroudings. "How about the rest of the gang? What about our folks and Shauna's cousins?"

"They are here as well, and all of our Pokemon are fully recovered and are eager to see you." Serena stated happily. "Also several folks you would know have arrived to see you."

"No kidding!? Well that is very nice of them." Ash said. Serena beamed seeing Ash happy, but she became sad.

"Truth is that you were knocked out for over a day. No one could sleep as we were all worried thinking about what we went through and whether you would be okay. Also they also saw the footage of Aegislash's memories and the footage of Archyamis following you, and they were too emotional after seeing all that, especially your mom." Serena croaked with tears in her eyes. Ash as usual gently placed his hands on Serena's cheeks making her blush and relaxed.

"I guess I put you all through too much." Ash sighed and had a guilty expression. "And my anger and my anxiety got the best of me when I had to battle Archyamis the second time and which ended up putting everyone in danger and me like this."

"Ash, it's not your fault. " Serena reassured and affectionately rubbed Ash's shoulders. "You're so brave out there. Otherwise you wouldn't be the Ash Ketchum we know and love." Tias, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy nodded in agreement. Ash then smiled which made Serena beam right back at him.

"Thank you Serena." Ash replied back. "I wonder how Aegislash is holding up. He has been through a lot."

"Aegislash is fine. He is spending time with his mother after so long." Serena confirmed.

"His mother? Right, it's Mom's Gothitelle." Ash replied.

"I can't imagine what is on their minds now." Serena said. "Maybe that's why Gothitelle was freaking out last time upon seeing Aegislash."

"Yeah possibly. Let's go and meet all of our friends and family. They'll be relieved knowing I'm okay – argh!" Ash grunted and collapsed in pain as he tried walking. It seems his body took too much toll from the recent encounters with Archyamis. Plus since he was knocked out for over a day, he lacked energy due to not eating a single meal.

"Ash!" Serena and Tias exclaimed and hurried over to Ash and hoisted him by his arms to help him walk.

"I'll be fine." Ash reassured.

"But Ash, are you sure you want to rest a bit more?" Tias asked out of concern, and the rest nodded in agreement with her.

"No I'm fine." Ash repeated. "I'm concerned about how Aegislash is doing. I have a feeling he has something important to tell me, like something important that I must do."

"Something important?" Serena asked. "What could it be?"

"I'm not sure, but I do think it has to do with what we saw in Aegislash's memories Archyamis extracted and presented on the plane." Ash said.

"I hope this is not part of Archyamis' plot for you to do something reckless and hurt yourself Ash." Serena said worriedly. "What if Archyamis simply made up the footage to trick you?"

"Aegislash would know since he was there with Dad back then. I trust him." Ash replied as he, Serena, Tias, Pikachu, Chupi, and Manaphy reach the lab's indoor Pokemon area to see friends, family, and Pokemon. There, Delia, Chu, and Avia received morale support from Momma Ty, Meema, Grace, and Aunt Luna. The rest of Ash's siblings Ali, Artie, Azul, August, Apollo, Ares, Aarya, Axel, Adroush, Aergon, Arkana, Ailene, Ariel, and Aolani (except for Tios who was still in Altomare with Kanon and Lorenzo) interacted with Ash's cousins Moon, Solidad, Astrid, Titan, and Triton. Eventually Ali joined Shauna and spent time chatting with her cousins Baraz and Meray, and Hoopa about their adventures and the terrible ordeal from the flight. Professor Sycamore, Cosette, and Sophia were preparing breakfast for the big group and the Pokemon. All the Pokemon, namely those belonging to Ash and Serena, intermingled with other Pokemon in the lab and were watching Lady Goth facilitating the touching and precious mother-and-son moments between Aegislash and Gothitelle. Ash noticed the other Pokemon in the lab and was sure that he knew that their trainers are around and are the people Serena referred to as the folks who came to see him. But he had to hold on to those thoughts when family members, friends, and Pokemon all cheered seeing he is up and about and rushed to see him, but Serena and Tias had to calm them down.

"WHOA!" Serena and Tias hollered, and they all halted.

"Serena and Tias, you didn't have to holler like that!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Yeah, we're all glad to see Ash is okay. We have been worried sick since we arrived here." Ailene chimed in earning many nods.

"Yes, but Ash has been through a lot and has very little energy. In fact earlier, we had to carry him by the arms to help him walk properly." Serena stated.

"Plus he hasn't eaten since he battled Archyamis on the plane." Tias added.

"Serena and Tias, it's okay. I'm fine." Ash reassured with a smile which really lightened the mood.

"At least, can I hug my Ash?" Delia asked with a warm smile. Ash beckoned and soon was engulfed in a tight embrace with his mother.

"Ash, you were so brave out there." Delia whispered. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine. Trust me." Ash replied back, and Delia let him go in order to address the group. "Serena told me everything. If anything, I'm the one who should be sorry for putting all of you through all this."

"No don't be so hard of yourself Ash. So no need to worry!" A familiar cheerful voice exclaimed. Ash immediately turned his head to one of his former traveling companions who regularly uses the 'no need to worry' catchphrase.

 _Whoa it's Dawn!_ Ash thought seeing her bubbly cheerful expression and then noticed the rest of the folks as they greeted him. _But Dawn isn't alone. There's May. I bet she and Dawn flew in after the Hoenn Grand Festival. Wonder how that went. Alexa and her sister Viola are here. I wonder if Alexa is writing an article about my encounter with Archyamis. No joke! Misty, Iris, and Liza are here coming from the wedding; I'm glad they're okay after Archyamis' attack in Blackthorn City. I got to stay focused! Aegislash is the one I need to talk to. Not only I want to check if he's okay, but I know he must be meaning to tell me something important. I just know it!_

"Okay everyone, Ash has a lot on his mind now. Perhaps let's eat first and then we go from there." Serena suggested out of consideration for Ash's state. Ash nodded to Serena out of agreement.

"Good idea Serena. Breakfast is ready." Professor Sycamore announced. Soon breakfast was underway: for the Pokemon it was Pokemon food filled with lots of carbohydrates and nutrients; for Ash and company, it was scrambled eggs, sausages, butter toast, warm croissants, Kalosan crepes, pancakes, fresh fruits, and Miltank milk. During breakfast, Ash learned that Blackthorn City is recovering thanks to the efforts of Lance, Ethan, and Brock as organized all the logistics needed. He inquired with Baraz and Meray about any knowledge of Archyamis, but unfortunately they don't know at the moment. After breakfast concluded, Ash and Delia had a moment together with Serena, Tias, Avia, Grace, Aunt Luna, and all of their Pokemon keeping them company. Everyone else watched.

"How's Ash doing?" Misty asked while the rest nodded.

"I'm sure he's fine." Professor Sycamore replied. "Give him some time. I know we all have a lot of questions for him."

Meanwhile with Ash and his group…

"Ash, we saw the whole thing on TV. You scared us out of our wits!" Aunt Luna exclaimed.

"All this time, I thought your father Red was so selfish that day when he went out on your eighth birthday for his 'training mission', but now after confirming Aegislash's memories from both Gothitelle and Lady Goth, I realized that he and his Pokemon sacrificed their lives to protect us." Delia said softly. "Ash, the only thing I wish is that you and your Pokemon do not do anything that would put your father's sacrifice in vain."

"I second that." Avia added.

"I know, but the battle is not over yet." Ash replied. "It seems that I'm not just fighting for myself. I'm fighting for a legacy that I don't know much about. Mom, is it true that I'm part of a line of Battle Legends?" Ash asked discretely to Delia.

"It is complicated, but yes." Delia whispered back.

"Is something bothering you Ash? You can tell us anything." Tias reassured.

"No I'm fine." Ash replied. "I hope Aegislash is okay."

"Aegislash is doing fine. He and Gothitelle spent a lot of time doing much needed catch-up. They missed each other." Delia confirmed. "Serena and Lady Goth told me and Gothitelle everything about Aegislash from the moment he met you and your group. Look here they come." Aegislash arrived accompanied by Lady Goth and Gothitelle. The rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon made way

 _"Ash, I owe you an apology for what I did."_ Aegislash began. _"I did a lot of unforgivable things, but keeping an important secret from you was my biggest mistake. I should have told you earlier."_ Aegislash bowed to Ash out of shame, but Ash remained calm.

 _"Aegislash, I don't blame you and never will."_ Ash replied via Aura. _"I know it is hard for us watching Dad's last moments, but at least we know now rather than later."_ Aegislash sighed in relief as his friends and family nodded in agreement and as his mate Lady Goth and his mother Gothitelle affectionately hugged him out of love.

 _"Aegislash, were you supposed to give something to Ash?"_ Lady Goth asked.

 _"Yeah I remember. Please Aegislash, if you have it with you, then please let me have it if Dad says it will help me defeat Archyamis."_ Ash pleaded.

 _"Ash, please forgive me but I do not have it with me."_ Aegislash responded. _"I hid it somewhere north of Lumiose City."_

 _"What do you mean that you don't have it?"_ Serena asked.

 _"Since that narrow escape 8 years ago, I traveled far and wide and hid in seclusion while protecting the item Red entrusted me with. Despite having to defend myself from wild Pokemon and other trainers who wanted to capture me, I become strong and eventually evolved from Honedge to Doublade and finally Aegislash."_ Aegislash recalled. _"All was well until I was targeted by four rogue Pokemon."_ On cue, Lady Goth glowed and conjured a set of Aegislash's memories detailing the events. Everyone watched with shock.

**Aegislash's Memory Flashback to March 25, 2012**

Aegislash glides through a forest dodging several incoming rounds of Psycho Cut and Signal Beam, but then a Flamethrower and a Dark Pulse hit him sending him crashing into a tree. In hot pursuit of him were four sinister, yet familiar, Malamar.

 _"What do you want?"_ Aegislash asked with an angry growl. The Malamar cackled evilly and pointed to the special glove Aegislash was entrusted with by Red to deliver to Ash.

 _"No! You won't have it!"_ Aegislash growled and began to fight back. _"Eat my FURY CUTTER!"_ Aegislash's Fury Cutter was enough to drive away the four evil Malamar, but Aegislash was badly injured in the fight.

**End Aegislash's Memory Flashback**

 _"Why do I have the feeling I have seen these Malamar before?"_ Ash asked while Serena looked at Ash with concern. Then Aegislash continued.

 _"I was badly injured, and I knew that I would not be able to fend off another attack like that. Plus I knew that while things got very dangerous, I had to figure out how to stay alive, protect the item, and somehow make sure it ends up with Ash one way or another."_ Aegislash continued speaking through the Aura Network. _"Eventually, I arrived at the wetlands north of here and met the Pokemon there who agreed to protect the item."_

 _"No way! You hid it in my home!?"_ Goodra asked out of shock.

 _"Wait, there has to be a reason."_ Serena added while everyone nodded.

 _"I'm terribly sorry Goodra, but the Blue Flower Florges and the rest of the Pokemon agreed to help."_ Aegislash apologized. _"They know and trust you and Ash and even said that you would have done the same if you were there Goodra."_

 _"Of course I would have agreed to help if I was there, but does that mean my friends and my home are in danger again? What if something bad happens and I'm not there?"_ Goodra asked worriedly.

 _"Then we can only hope they are okay."_ Aegislash replied grimly.

 _"But how did you manage to find us?"_ Lady Goth asked, and the group listened in carefully.

 _"The Blue Flower Florges told me that Goodra went with Ash to the Kalos League Championships. So since then, I used all the clues I needed to eventually catch up with you all. I did plan to tell about this to all of you, but unfortunately I was too late. Still we don't have to travel too far to find it."_ Ash nodded to Aegislash signifying that he believes him.

"Ash, I know what you're thinking." Serena began. "If you want, let's go and find it." Ash smiled at Serena who smiled back, and the rest of their Pokemon roared in agreement. Then Ash became serious.

"Right! Let's go right now to Goodra's home and retrieve that item! The more we stay here, the more potential danger Goodra's home would be in and the more difficult it becomes for us to fight Archyamis!" Ash spoke loudly enough to attract everyone's attention, and this brought up more concerns. Friends and family came over as Ash and Serena gathered and recalled their Pokemon except for Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, Aegislash, and Lady Goth.

"Please don't be reckless Ash!" May pleaded. "You are putting yourself and your Pokemon at even greater risk and danger if you don't rest!"

"I can't rest with Archyamis on the loose plotting something bad or becoming stronger and invicible!" Ash replied back while his Pokemon nodded.

"Ash, we know how serious your circumstances are, and we care about you!" Iris voiced her concern. "Why don't you let some us help you with what you need while you rest?"

"Iris, I know you and everyone else mean well, but I have to do this!" Ash refuted. "You don't know how dangerous this is."

"Ash is right. This is something he must do. He'll be fine as long as I'm there with him." Serena added. The rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon.

"Alright enough!" Professor Sycamore hollered loud enough to cause silence. "Ash, if this is something that is essential, then by all means do what you need to do. Serena, make sure Ash gets all the help he needs." Ash and Serena nodded.

"Um, we have bad news here. Take a look outside the lab." Alexa warned, and everyone rushed to look outside the windows to see a huge crowd of hundreds of people.

"Why are these people surrounding the lab holding signs? Are they protesting?" Viola asked.

"Either way, those people need to get out of our way!" Ash growled as he exited the lab followed by Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, Aegislash, and Lady Goth.

"Wait! Don't go!" Grace hollered and rushed out along with Ash and Serena. The protesters then noticed and began jeering.

"Look it's Ash Ketchum! Stop that troublemaker!" One protester shouted.

"Troublemaker?" Ash questioned.

"How is Ash a troublemaker?" Liza asked.

"Yeah that's right! You locked up our pride of Vaniville Town Calem Xavier!" Another person from the crowd yelled.

"If anything, you're the terror here putting many innocent lives at danger wherever you go!" Another protester screamed angrily.

"Which is why we denied you entry into the Lumiose Hospital! Yeah we can afford to lose one troubled life such as yours rather than risking the lives of all of our precious patients! We don't want a repeat of what happened at Blackthorn City few nights ago!" Another protester, presumably a hospital worker, taunted rudely.

"No way! Serena, did that really happen?" Ash asked Serena out of disbelief.

"Yes that's true. I never thought they would do such a thing which was the reason we all worried for your health and safety for the past two days." Serena replied apologetically.

"It's the same reason why I fled Vaniville Town." Grace added much to Ash and Serena's shock. "I had enough with the negative rhetoric about how Calem should have won the PWT-Aces Cup and how Ash is the sore cheater and loser. I'm not sure what has gotten into those people."

"Well if you're picking on me, you're picking on the wrong person at the wrong time!" Ash countered back at those protesters.

 _"Ash! Don't get distracted! Your plan is not beating these people up remember?"_ Aegislash reminded while restraining Ash.

"Ash you monster, you should be locked up!" Another protester shouted at Ash.

"YEAH! LOCK HIM UP! LOCK HIM UP! LOCK HIM UP! LOCK HIM UP!" Several protesters chanted violently and brandished out their Pokeballs ready to battle Ash.

"Ash! Serena! Get back here!" Ali and Shauna hollered worriedly as the protesters advanced towards Ash and Serena like a pack of blood-thirsty Mightyena. Suddenly, several attacks came out of nowhere and kept the protesters at bay.

"Serena, now's our chance!" Ash exclaimed as he and Serena used the stirred smoke and dust for cover and made their escape. Their families and friends still remained at the lab and stared at the group of trainers and Pokemon who arrived in time to give Ash and Serena time to escape: Kanto Battle Frontier's Salon Maiden Anabel and her Espeon, Sinnoh Champion Master Cynthia and her Garchomp, Hilda with her Audino, Rosa with her Musharna, and Kalos Champion Master Diantha and her Gardevoir.

"Where's Ash and Serena?" Delia asked worriedly.

"They're fine! We all saw the protesters ganging up on them and decided to give Ash and Serena some room to escape!" Anabel exclaimed while paying attention in fending off the protesters.

"Let us fend off these people. The rest of you stay safe inside and then we will talk." Diantha said.

"Don't leave us out of this battle royale! Go Absol and fend off those protesters!" Astrid exclaimed and called out her Absol.

"I agree! Let's go Starmie!" Misty exclaimed while calling out her Starmie.

"Right! Go Blaziken!" May yelled while calling out her Blaziken.

"Let's do this for Ash, Piplup!" Dawn squealed as Piplup rushed forward.

"These protesters need to grow up, right Dragonite!?" Iris asked rhetorically while her Dragonite growled angrily in agreement.

"Vivillion, time to focus and drive away these crazy people!" Viola exclaimed while sending her Vivillion out to fight.

"Hoopa wants to fight for Ash-kan!" Hoopa wailed while comically trying to join the fight.

"No Hoopa! Stay here!" Meray exclaimed as she and Baraz tugged hard on Hoopa to keep him close.

While the chaos intensified near Professor Sycamore's Lab, Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Chupi, Manaphy, and Lady Goth followed Aegislash in the forest north of Lumiose City.

"I wonder what has gotten into those people!" Ash grunted angrily. "How sick can they get?"

 _"Focus Ash!"_ Aegislash exclaimed. _"We can't do anything about those people right now! They are not acting like themselves!"_

 _"Wait! How would you know that!? Are you saying someone or something is making those people go after us?"_ Ash questioned.

 _"I'll explain later! Let's move!"_ Aegislash exclaimed hastily.

As they ventured further into the forest, Ash caught a glimpse of a majestic golden bird-like Pokemon flying in a circle leaving a trail of sparkles with the colors of the rainbow.

"Ash, do you see something?" Serena asked.

"Yes. It's Ho-oh. " Ash replied while staring for a bit longer. "Ho-oh is flying in a circle high above. No doubt it is a sign that I will find my answers soon."

After what seemed like hours, they all arrived at the wetlands which is the home of Goodra's friends.

"Goodra we're here." Ash announced as he brought out Goodra who took a good look at the wetlands before giving a loud roar to the horizon. Soon, all of Goodra's friends as well as the wetland's caretaker Keanan and his Bellsprout arrived.

"Whoa! Goodra! Ash! Serena!" Keanan exclaimed while rushing up to them.

"Keanan, long time no see!" Ash said. Everyone watched as the Blue Flower Florges ran up to Goodra, thrusted her arms tightly around him, and buried her face in his chest while having happy tears. Florges' daughter, a Blue Flower Floette, also arrived crying happy tears.

 _"I'm fine you two. You don't have to worry anymore."_ Goodra reassured as he held Florges and Floette affectionately in his arms while receiving a barrage of kisses from them.

"Florges and Floette missed Goodra dearly." Keanan said.

"Wow, to think that last year, Florges and Goodra were enemies at first. Then they became allies, then friends, and now a couple." Ash added.

"Goodra is like a father for Floette and a husband for Florges. They make one adorable family." Serena commented, and she and Ash stare at each other while blushing.

"Did you see the news from the other night Keanan?" Ash asked.

"You mean the part where you fought that strange thing on top of the plane? Yes I did." Keanan replied. " Florges and Floette were worried sick about Goodra since then. All of us were."

"I'm glad everyone here is okay, right Goodra?" Ash said and Goodra nodded happily.

 _"OKAY! I'm glad too, but can we PLEASE get back on track!?"_ Aegislash screamed impatiently catching everyone present by surprise.

 _"Aegislash! Please won't you be a bit more considerate?"_ Lady Goth pleaded out of disbelief seeing Aegislash's rash behavior.

"Hmm, that is the same Aegislash who arrived here months ago sometime after Goodra left with Ash." Keanan said. "Aegislash was badly injured and trusted us with something that may belong to you Ash."

"Aegislash told me about that." Ash replied. Then the Blue Flower Florges gestured to a group of Pinsir and Yanmega who went away and came back holding the item.

 _"Yes, this is it!"_ Aegislash exclaimed. _"Thank you for protecting it while I was away trying to find Ash."_ Aegislash bowed to the Blue Flower Florges and the rest of the wetland Pokemon who nodded reassuringly and grunted as if saying "you are welcome" or "no problem at all". The Blue Flower Florges walked over to Ash who accepted the item.

"It's just like what I've seen in your memories Aegislash." Ash said while examining the item. "I wonder how this glove works?" Out of instinct, he places his left hand into the glove.

"Ash look! Your Keystone!" Serena exclaimed. Ash watched as his Keystone began glowing, detached itself from his Mega Ring on his wrist, re-attached itself to the wrist area of the glove, and stopped glowing.

 _"It's good you already got a Keystone. Now you just need a Z-Crystal to go in the other slot."_ Aegislash assured as Ash stares at the diamond-shaped slot located next to the Keystone slot on the wrist area.

"Yeah, so how do we find a Z-Crystal?" Ash questioned.

 _"That's a long story for another time."_ Aegislash replied. Suddenly, Ash's senses peaked and detected a strange rumbling sound followed by a brief flash of crimson red meandering through the nearby forest.

"What the?" Ash asked.

"What's up Ash? Are you okay?" Serena asked worriedly seeing Ash's state.

"No. Something is not right." Ash replied as he became more tense and alert which worried everyone.

"Is he always like this?" Keanan asked.

"It seems that more strange things are happening each day with Ash." Serena replied with concern. Suddenly, the rest of Ash's Pokemon appeared out of their Pokeballs stored in Ash's special Pokegear looking as alert as Ash. Even Pikachu, Aegislash, and Goodra also took battle stances.

"You all sense it too?" Ash inquired with his Pokemon

 _"Greninja was the first one to sense it, and then we all decided to come out and be ready."_ Lucario replied.

 _"It's coming!"_ Greninja warned.

"LOOK OUT!" Serena shrieked as suddenly a giant dark crimson root shot out of the ground and began swaying and priming for an attack.

"Get back everyone!" Keanan hollered to the wetland Pokemon who kept their distance.

"Those roots! They're just like the ones back in Lumiose City many months ago!" Serena exclaimed.

"But I thought Squishy got rid of them back then! Could Team Flare still be out there?" Ash asked.

 _"Ash, we got to destroy these roots now!"_ Greninja exclaimed as he and Ash felt the urge to act now.

 _"LET'S DO THIS! STRONGER! STRONGER AS ONE!"_ Ash and Greninja chanted together as Greninja transforms into Ash-Greninja with his giant blue Water Shuriken on his back.

 _"Greninja, use Water Shuriken!"_ Ash commanded. Ash-Greninja leaps high, detaches his giant Water Shuriken, and slams it hard destroying the root completely. Just when things seemed to calm down, several more root pops out sending the wetland Pokemon into panic. A set of roots went straight for the Blue Flower Florges and Floette.

 _"Goodra, use Dragon Pulse!"_ Ash commanded via the Aura Network, and Goodra stopped and destroyed the set of roots on the spot with Dragon Pulse. Then another set of roots appeared and were aiming straight for Serena! Serena turned her back to shield Manaphy, Lady Goth, and her advanced Pokegear to protect her Pokemon and stared out of fright as the roots zoomed closer to her.

"I'LL PROTECT YOU SERENA!" Ash hollered and got in between her and the dangerous roots bracing for some serious impact, but then Aegislash rushed into the rescue

 _"KING'S SHIELD!"_ Aegislash roared. Ash felt another surge of power when looking at Aegislash who nodded right back at him.

 _"LET'S PROTECT THE ONES WE LOVE!"_ Ash and Aegislash chanted as Aegislash transforms into Ash-Aegislash hence increasing the strength of King's Shield. King's Shield absorbed the power of the roots' attacks, and then Ash-Aegislash let it loose by releasing a powerful ice-blue beam of energy which completely froze the roots into huge ice blocks and destroyed them.

"Ash! Please stay strong!" Serena pleaded while she, Lady Goth, Manaphy, Chupi, Pikachu, and Ash-Aegislash were checking on Ash. Ash was panting and clutching his stomach in pain.

 _"Ash hold on!"_ Ash-Aegislash exclaimed, but Ash stared at the flickering rainbow crystal on the palm area of the glove, but he didn't have time to ponder and quickly got back up as more violent roots kept popping out.

"We have to stop them once for all!" Ash exclaimed and clenched his fists. At that moment, his left fist which had the glove on glowed brightly and emitted continuous energy bursts radially picking up dust. All eyes stared at Ash's newest appearance and features: his eyes glowed bright gold instead of brown; his raven hair became much more spiky; his red-and-black collar shirt got unbuttoned and hung loosely like a cape revealing his black undershirt; his entire body was outlined in a multicolored aura. Serena stared at Ash out of awe and wonder. In his newly enhanced vision, Ash could see the source of dark crimson energy underground powering up these roots.

 _"Ash, I don't understand what's going on, but we're seeing what you're seeing!"_ Pikachu squeaked while the rest of Ash's Pokemon nodded with expressions full of wonder and surprise. Ash nodded as well while remaining calm as he made his next move.

"We have to attack the source! We won't give up to the very end! It's all or nothing!" Ash exclaimed with a slightly deep and commanding voice. First the golden aura of energy spread from Ash to all of his Pokemon and cloaked them. Then Ash tapped his Keystone which got Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Gyarados, Gengar, Heracross, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Aero, Gallade, Glalie, Metagross, and Garchomp to Mega-Evolve to Mega Pidgeot, Mega Venusaur, Mega Charizard Y, Mega Blastoise, Mega Gyarados, Mega Gengar, Mega Heracross, Mega Tyranitar, Mega Sceptile, Mega Latios, Mega Gallade, Mega Glalie, Mega Metagross, and Mega Garchomp respectively. Ash gave the signal, and then all of his Pokemon began attacking the base of the roots with their strongest moves they mustered.  
 _"THUNDERBOLT!"_ Pikachu squeaked and let loose Thunderbolt which was apparently more powerful than before.

 _"BUG BUZZ!"_ Butterfree squealed while unleashing Bug Buzz which seemed to be at least twice the power of a regular Bug Buzz attack.

 _"SKY ATTACK!"_ Mega Pidgeot screeched while dive-bombing at the dark crimson roots with blinding speeds and striking with Sky Attack that could rival that of Moltres.

 _"FRENZY PLANT!"_ Mega Venusaur boomed as he violently stomped on the ground conjuring large green vines more devastating than normal that easily wrestled against the dark crimson roots.

 _"BLAST BURN!"_ Mega Charizard Y roared and punched his fists on the ground to unleash a giant chasm with a raging inferno beyond imagination heading towards the dark crimson roots.

 _"HYDRO CANNON!"_ Mega Blastoise bellowed and fired not one but several rounds of Hydro Cannon like a tank at the dark crimson roots.

 _"CRAB HAMMER!"_ Kingler yelled and charged forward with both pincers using Crab Hammer which delivered blows with the force of a large truck.

 _"SURF!"_ Mega Gyarados roared and unleashed Surf as strong as a tsunami.

 _"SHADOW BALL!"_ Mega Gengar yelled and fired several rounds of Shadow Ball which were abnormally larger and stronger.

 _"CLOSE COMBAT!"_ Primape shrieked and unleashed Close Combat with the attacks in a blur.

 _"FLASH CANNON!"_ Magnezone screeched in his robotic voice and fired Flash Cannon stronger than before.

 _"DRAGON RUSH!"_ Dragonite screamed while homing in with a Dragon Rush out of this world.

 _"DOUBLE EDGE!"_ Tauros bellowed and rampaged with Double Edge that had the power of ten Tauros' Double Edge.

 _"HYPER BEAM!"_ Snorlax bellowed and unleashed a destructive Hyper Beam.

 _"PSYCHIC!"_ Espeon chanted and hurled an explosive burst of Psychic.

 _"HYDRO PUMP!"_ Feraligatr roared and fired Hydro Pump with the power of several firehoses.

 _"MEGA HORN!"_ Mega Heracross yelled while delivering blows with Mega Horn triple its normal size.

 _"ERUPTION!"_ Typhlosion roared and let loose Eruption which exploded more violently than an active volcano and sent several plumes of fiery debris towards the dark crimson roots.

 _"EXTRASENSORY!"_ Noctowl screeched while firing a devastating Extrasensory attack with pure focus, precision, and accuracy.

 _"EARTHQUAKE!"_ Donphan bellowed and stomped the ground to unleash Earthquake that was strong enough to topple several skyscrapers.

 _"STONE EDGE!"_ Mega Tyranitar roared and unleashed Stone Edge more explosive and destructive as ever.

 _"LEAF BLADE!"_ Mega Sceptile exclaimed and slashed swiftly and violently with Leaf Blade which was twice its normal size.

 _"NIGHT SLASH!"_ Crawdaunt roared while delivering powerful strikes with Night Slash.

 _"OVERHEAT!"_ Torkoal screamed while unleashing his best Overheat white-hot as ever.

 _"LUSTER PURGE!"_ Aero screamed and fired Luster Purge beyond comparison of any Mega Latios' Luster Purge attack.

 _"PSYCHO CUT!"_ Mega Gallade exclaimed while firing several powerful rounds of Psycho Cut from his blades.

 _"SHEER COLD!"_ Mega Glalie grunted while unleashing Sheer Cold that brought temperatures down to dangerously freezing levels.

 _"METEOR MASH!"_ Mega Metagross screeched in its robotic voice while shooting himself at the dark crimson roots like a rocket with Meteor Mash.

 _"BRAVE BIRD!"_ Staraptor screamed and dived like a daredevil with Brave Bird.

 _"LEAF STORM!"_ Torterra roared while conjuring Leaf Storm which took form of a deadly tornado of glowing green leaves.

 _"FLARE BLITZ!"_ Infernape screamed and unleashed his most powerful Flare Blitz ever.

 _"AQUA JET!"_ Floatzel roared while zooming around faster than ever with a stronger Aqua Jet.

 _"GIGA IMPACT!"_ Gliscor screamed while homing in with a devastating Giga Impact attack.

 _"AURA SPHERE!"_ Lucario boomed and fired the largest and strongest Aura Sphere ever conjured.

 _"DRACO METEOR!"_ Mega Garchomp roared and shot Draco Meteor which ended up pelting the dark crimson roots with fiery meteors which were very explosive.

 _"SOLAR BEAM!"_ Roserade screamed and fired the strongest ever Solar Beam despite his small size.

 _"SHADOW PUNCH!"_ Dusknoir hissed with a powerful whisper and struck with several blinding rounds of Shadow Punch.

 _"NIGHT DAZE!"_ Zoroark roared and unleashed Night Daze stronger than ever and perhaps surpassing his Meema's Night Daze attacks by a longshot.

 _"_ _RAZOR SHELL!"_ Samurott screamed while using Razor Shell with his seamitars longer and stronger than before.

 _"FIRE PLEDGE!"_ Emboar boomed as he stomped the ground to unleash giant columns of flames shooting out of the groud towards the dark crimson roots.

 _"FIERY DANCE!"_ Volcarona yelled as he conjured his best Fiery Dance which transformed into a powerful fire wheel.

 _"POWER GEM!"_ Gigalith roared as he fires Power Gem which became a more powerful beam of Rock-Type energy.

 _"DARK PULSE!"_ Krookodile growled as he fires a Dark Pulse almost twice the power of a regular Dark Pulse.

 _"SIGNAL BEAM!"_ Scolipede screeched while firing Signal Beam which was stronger than ever.

 _"ELECTRO BALL!"_ Rotom buzzed and rapidly fired powerful orbs of Electro Ball.

 _"FIRE BLAST!"_ Talonflame shrieked while firing a large powerful kanji-shaped Fire Blast.

 _"GUNK SHOT!"_ Dragalge roared while blasting with several powerful rounds of Gunk Shot which were much larger than ever.

 _"X-SCISSOR!"_ Hawlucha yelled and rapidly fired several rounds of X-Scissor.

 _"DRAGON PULSE!"_ Goodra cooed and fired Dragon Pulse which resembled a powerful three-headed dragon.

 _"MOON BLAST!"_ Klefki squeaked and used the power of the moon and fired several supercharged orbs of Moon Blast.

 _"ACROBATICS!"_ Noivern screamed as he swooped in at incomprehendable speeds and struck the dark crimson roots with Acrobatics.

 _"HEAD SMASH!"_ Tyrantrum roared and charged in head-on with Head Smash which proved to be even more destructive than before.

 _"HAMMER ARM!"_ Pangoro growled and smashed the dark crimson roots with several powerful blows with Hammer Arm.

 _"FLAMETHROWER!"_ Rapidash neighed with determination and unleashed a powerful stream of flames nearly as strong as Entei's Flamethrower.

 _"KING'S SHIELD!"_ Ash-Aegislash yells with all of his might as he absorbs the power of some of the dark crimson roots with King's Shield, and then he unleashes several rounds of potent toxic purple arrows which severely poisoned and destroyed those rogue roots.

 _"WATER SHURIKEN!"_ Ash-Greninja yells as he unleashes a spiraling water veil which further enlarged his Water Shuriken on his back, and he slams the giant Water Shuriken at the dark crimson roots.

 _"PHOTON BLAST!"_ Cosmoenix roars as he fires his powerful Photon Blast.

KA-BOOOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Soon in a matter of minutes, the dark crimson roots and their source were vaporized in several huge explosions the shape of a huge fiery mushroom plumes.

"What just happened?" Keanan asked as he couldn't believe the sight. "It looks like a war zone here!" The rest of the wetland Pokemon were stunned seeing what transpired and were concerned about Goodra. The Blue Flower Florges and Floette called out for Goodra hoping that he is okay.

"Ash! Ash are you okay?" Serena asked. "Please say something Ash!" The smoke and dust settled revealing Ash back to his normal self taking a knee as he was exhausted while all of his Pokemon were already checking on him. Serena, Chupi, Manaphy, and Lady Goth immediately rushed over to check on Ash. The rest of Serena's Pokemon also came out of their Pokeballs in Serena's Pokedex to check on their mates. Lapras came out, and since she didn't have a mate yet, she spent time helping Serena check on Ash. The Blue Flower Florges and Floette rushed up to check on Goodra while the rest of the wetland Pokemon stayed with Keanan.

Moments later, Serena helped Ash sit down with his back against a rock. The rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon and Manaphy watched. Keanan and the rest of the wetland Pokemon watched from afar.

"Ash, have some water." Serena pleaded as she offers him her pink bottle of water.

"Thank you Serena." Ash replied as he gratefully accepted and drank the water from her bottle. He stared out of shock at the widespread destruction.

"Ash, I know it's not your fault," Serena began, "but you need to be careful when using that – hey, where did your glove go?"

"Serena, it actually blended in." Ash replied while examining his hands. "I guess this happens after I'm done using it – though it would be nice for me to see that I actually have it when I need it."

"That's good." Serena said out of relief. "Still, you need to be careful. I'm curious as to how those attacks were so powerful. I'm worried that you might get hurt if you act recklessly."

"It's going to be okay Serena." Ash reassured while making her blush by caressing her cheeks with his hands. "Now, we can only hope that Squishy and its friends are – hey what's that noise?" The group became alert as strange sounds grew louder and louder. Suddenly – VROOM! A large dark gray truck with a red flaming 'F' insignia speeds from the forest and kicks up dust while braking. A green container full of green cells appeared from the truck's top.

"That sign on the truck! Those are Squishy's cells in the container! Team Flare!" Ash exclaimed followed by gasps from everyone else. Then the truck's driver got out of the truck. The man wore a red jumper suit and sophisticated goggles, and he scans the area.

"Malamar, come out and use Psychic." The man commanded while letting out Malamar and pointed in a direction, and his Malamar uses Psychic to pull another set of cells into the container.

 _"It's him!"_ Ash-Aegislash silently growls angrily at the sight of the Malamar.

"Hey you! Stop it now!" Ash hollers angrily while quickly getting back up. The man and the Malamar turned and faced him.

"Well, you are standing face to face with me Xerosic, leader of Team Neo Flare!" Xerosic announced.

"Team Neo Flare!?" Ash exclaimed.  
"Yes Ash Ketchum! I know all about you. Lysandre sought your power as part of his ambition for a world only worthy for the chosen ones, but instead you contributed to Alain's defection and Team Flare's demise!" Xerosic growled angrily. "As former chief scientist of Team Flare, it is only right if I finish what Lysandre has started! Soon after I gather all the cells and gain control of Zygarde's Complete Forme, Kalos – no the entire world – will be bowing to the invincible strength that Team Neo Flare and I will possess!"

"That's not going to happen! Greninja, Water Shuriken go!" Ash exclaimed, and Ash-Greninja detached his large Water Shuriken from his back and hurled it towards the container of cells.

"Malamar, intercept with Signal Beam!" Xerosic commanded, and Malamar's Psycho Cut collided with Water Shuriken causing a misty explosion that obscured everything. When the mist subsided, Xerosic, his Malamar, and the truck were gone. But what was more puzzling is that…

"Greninja is gone!" Serena exclaimed as Delphox became worried for Ash-Greninja. "Ash! Huh?" Serena became even more shocked seeing that Ash already activated his glove and transformed once again into his mysterious form. His eyes were glowing golden and his body got outlined in the same multicolored aura. Ash had a calm expression.

"Greninja is fine." Ash said. "He's following Xerosic's tracks."

"Ash, you literally know where Greninja is?" Serena asked out of awe and amazement.

"Yes I do." Ash said with a grin. "Ok, rest of you return!" All of his Pokemon, except Pikachu and Aegislash, roared in agreement. Suddenly the glove glows again and an orb appears and then shapes into the right hand glove. Then Ash's Pokegear gets outlined in a golden aura and fused with the right hand glove. Then the right hand glove then blended in with Ash's right hand.

"What just happened?" Ash asked. Then at the moment, all of Ash's Pokemon except Pikachu and Aegislash morphed into red beams which went inside Ash's right palm.

"Did you just recall them to their Pokeballs?" Serena asked. "On second thought, Aegislash don't you want to rest?"

 _"Not just yet."_ Ash-Aegislash replied.

"We need to get moving!" Ash said. "Keanan, please call Officer Jenny and let her know what's going on. Xerosic needs to be stopped!"

"Understood Ash. You all be careful!" Keanan said. As Ash and his group left the wetlands and disappeared into the forest, Keanan and the rest of the wetland Pokemon head back to his house. The Blue Flower Florges and the Blue Flower Floette looked back at the forest with sad expressions knowing that Goodra once again had to leave.

Meanwhile, Xerosic stopped his truck somewhere in the forest and begin checking the area for more of Squishy's cellular friends.

"There! Malamar, use Psychic." Xerosic ordered and pointed in the direction, and Malamar brought more cells into the container with Psychic. Unknown to them, Ash-Greninja spied on them from the nearby trees.

 _C'mon Ash, I hope you see what I'm seeing!_ Ash-Greninja thought and pressed his hand on his head. Farther behind, Ash, Serena, Manaphy, Pikachu, Chupi, Ash-Aegislash, Lady Goth, and Delphox continued running trying to catch up.

"Greninja caught up with them." Ash said while in his transformation.

"Ash you are amazing!" Serena praised with a smile which quickly got replaced by a look of concern as Ash began to grimace.

"Drat! Greninja's cover is blown!" Ash exclaimed and quickly reversed his transformation back to his normal self. At that very moment with Ash-Greninja, he stepped on a twig which alerted Xerosic and the Malamar.

"We're being followed! Use Psycho Cut!" Xerosic exclaimed as Ash and his group arrived at the scene. Malamar fires Psycho Cut which stopped Ash-Greninja briefly as he easily swatted the attack away.

 _"Water Shuriken!"_ Ash commanded via Aura, and Ash-Greninja detaches and hurls the large Water Shuriken on his back and manages to hit damage Malamar.

"Retreat!" Xerosic yelled, quickly recalled Malamar, and jumped into his truck to get away.

 _"No you don't!"_ Ash-Greninja growled and jumped in front of the truck!

 _"WATCH OUT!"_ Ash yelled as the truck sped towards Ash-Greninja.

 _"NOOOO! GRENNIE!"_ Delphox shrieked as it appeared that Ash-Greninja got ran over by the truck and turned into roadkill. Delphox began hyperventilating and sobbing hard while Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, Ash-Aegislash, and Lady Goth tried comforting her.

"Oh no!" Serena wept and covered her eyes as she couldn't bear to look.

"It's okay." Ash said calmly after transforming again to his mysterious form with his eyes glowing golden and his figure outlined in a multicolored aura. "Greninja managed to slip under the truck." Delphox shoved everyone out of the way and then grabbed Ash.

 _"A-are you sure Ash? Are you sure he is alive?"_ Delphox asked in a shaky voice.

"Yes Delphox, he is. He's smart and bold." Ash said. Delphox sighed out of relief and blushed thinking about Ash-Greninja. Serena simply smiled in awe of Ash.

"So what do we do?" Serena asked.

"We'll keep following Greninja's tracks." Ash replied. Over time with Ash-Greninja's help, they saw that Xerosic drove to his ship and began flying away with it and making the ship invisible. Ash-Greninja still managed to get a good grip as the ship began flying.

"We need to get to higher ground to sneak on that ship." Ash informed. After some climbing, the group reached the top of a mountain.

"But how do we find the ship? Isn't the ship invisible?" Serena asked.

"Greninja will know." Ash said confidentally. After sometime, Ash got a vision of Ash-Greninja on the invisible ship being able to spot the group on the mountain.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to jump on to that ship." Ash asserted making everyone worried.

"What!? Jump? Are you sure about this Ash?" Serena asked worriedly.

"It's the only way Serena." Ash confirmed. Then Serena grasped his hand.

"We're doing this together." Serena stated with a smile with the rest of the group nodding.

 _"You can count on me to Teleport all of us onto the ship."_ Lady Goth added.

"Alright, go!" Ash exclaimed. Despite the difficulty in getting the timing of the jump and the teleportation, the group managed to sneak to the top of the ship with Ash-Greninja using his long tongue without being detected.

"Ash and Greninja, you both are awesome." Serena complimented with a big blush. Ash smiled modestly while reverting back to his regular form. Ash-Greninja was caught by Delphox in a tight-knit hug. Soon the group infiltrated the ship and managed to find Xerosic who looked very displeased.

"Why you pests! You won't get in my way!" Xerosic spat. "Crobat! Malamar! Go!" Xerosic called out his Crobat and his Malamar.

"Let's do this!" Ash exclaimed and gave the signal for Ash-Greninja and Ash-Aegislash to battle and for Serena and the rest of the group to stay back for safety. Ash-Greninja faced Crobat while Ash-Aegislash stared at Malamar who had a sinister smirk staring back at him.

"Crobat use Air Slash!" Xerosic commanded as Crobat fired several rounds of Air Slash.

 _"Greninja, use Night Slash!"_ Ash commanded as Dark-Type Ash-Greninja easily cut through Air Slash with Night Slash and strikes Crobat hard.

"Crobat, get up and use Wing Attack!" Xerosic ordered harshly, and Crobat swooped in with a Wing Attack.

 _"Water Shuriken!"_ Ash exclaimed via Aura, and Water-Type Ash-Greninja sends Crobat flying with a well-placed large Water Shuriken to the cockpit causing some of the controls to go haywire and some circuits to fry up. The ship started to descend dangerously fast.

"Ash!" Serena screamed as she was about to lose her balance, but Ash caught her by the with one arm.

"Serena, stay with me!" Ash exclaimed and Serena nodded.

"I will still win! Malamar, Signal Beam!" Xerosic roared angrily as the Malamar aimed Signal Beam straight at Ash-Greninja.

 _"Aegislash, protect Greninja with King's Shield!"_ Ash quickly ordered. Ash-Aegislash got between Ash-Greninja and the incoming Signal Beam and activated King's Shield which absorbed Signal Beam. Then to everyone's surprise, Ash-Aegislash's King's Shield glows blue-green and emits a powerful blast of buzz sounds which were very detrimental towards Malamar. The force of this powerful attack caused Xerosic and his Malamar to be sent flying into the cockpit and joining the Crobat. The resulting collisions caused the ship to descend faster.

 _"Over here!"_ Lady Goth exclaimed. As soon as the group converged to her, Lady Goth teleported everyone back to the wetlands where the ship crash-landed. There they see Xerosic, his Malamar, and his Crobat all knocked out. Sirens became louder as several police cars led by Officer Jenny arrived. Even Keanan and the wetland Pokemon also arrived.

Soon after slapping Xerosic awake, Officer Jenny had him handcuffed.

"You will pay for this Ash Ketchum! I swear!" Xerosic vented.

"Xerosic, save your swearing for later because you already booked yourself behind bars." Officer Jenny said tersely to the former Team Flare scientist but then beamed at Ash and his group. "Thank you all for helping us arrest Xerosic. He has been on the run since the Team Flare crisis all those months ago. That means one less person for Malva to track down."

"Not a problem." Ash replied and then asked. "So what about Xerosic's Pokemon?"

"His Pokemon will be confiscated so that they hopefully won't fall into the wrong hands." Officer Jenny replied.

"Officer Jenny, we got bad news! One of Xerosic's Pokemon has gone missing!" One of the officers exclaimed.

"What!?" Ash, his companions, and even Officer Jenny exclaimed out of disbelief.

"Which one?" Officer Jenny asked.

"Ma'am, it's Xerosic's Malamar. We already got the Crobat secured." The officer added.

"But I saw it already knocked out cold." Ash said.

"Are there any traces or hints of that Malamar?" Officer Jenny asked. "Or perhaps, did YOU secretly gave your Malamar tips on how to escape, Xerosic!?" She vented at Xerosic who paled.

"N-no! I didn't! I was knocked out cold the entire time until you slapped me awake!" Xerosic exclaimed. "I know my Malamar would never desert me! It is a very loyal Pokemon!"

"The only thing we found is the Malamar's pokeball which is snapped in half." The officer said while showing the red and white pieces of the pokeball.

"Squad, search the area now for the Malamar! It can't have escaped far!" Officer Jenny ordered sternly, and her squad saluted her and began the search for Xerosic's missing Malamar.

"Officer Jenny, I sure hope that Malamar gets caught." Keanan said while the wetland Pokemon all nodded with concern.

"I understand this area is the home of many Pokemon. We don't want any rogue Pokemon terrorizing it." Officer Jenny said.

"Ash, what can we do?" Serena asked Ash.

"I don't know. There has to be some way we can find that Malamar." Ash said.

 _"That Malamar definitely escaped on his own! Xerosic didn't play a single part in the escape!"_ Aegislash vented.

"What?" Ash asked rather loudly.

"Um, what's up with your Aegislash?" Officer Jenny asked out of curiosity seeing how Aegislash kept flailing his arms.

"Sorry Officer Jenny. My Aegislash can get worked up sometimes." Ash said sheepishly.

"Yeah, he is also quite stubborn." Serena added with a giggle.

"Alright then." Officer Jenny sighed. Ash and his group were relieved and then continued listening to Aegislash whisper in the Aura Network.

 _"Don't be fooled by that Malamar! He was not really Xerosic's to begin with! He's only pretending!"_ Aegislash whispered vehemently.

 _"Aegislash, what are you trying to tell us now?"_ Lady Goth asked.

 _"Okay remember when I told you that I was being pursued by a bunch of rogue Pokemon?"_ Aegislash asked.

 _"Yeah, I remember in those memories, those were four Malamar."_ Ash replied.

 _"Correct, but there is more! One of them back then was the same one we battled earlier today. As for the other three, I'm sure you and Serena have encountered them several times before."_ Aegislash stated.

 _"Several times before?"_ Ash pondered.

 _"Ash, the first time was when we had to rescue Pikachu from one of the Malamar in the abandoned observatory where that Malamar brainwashed an Officer Jenny to make her think she was Madame X. Then that Malamar brainwashed Clemont, Bonnie, and several wild Pokemon to make a Pokemon army!"_ Serena exclaimed.

 _"Of course. Then when we were at Grace Tower, that psychopathic Malamar along with two other psychopathic Malamar tried using some energy source to change the world to make it their own! Of course, they escaped after we foiled their plan."_ Ash said.

 _"Then, remember when we were going to the Coumarine Tag Battle Tournament before the Kalos League, you had to rescue me from the same three psychopathic Malamar."_ Serena whispered.

 _"You're right Serena. Then, those same three Malamar caused lot of trouble for us since they got recruited by Team Rocket, especially during the PWT-Aces Cup and even during our journey now."_ Ash concluded.

 _"I wouldn't say that Team Rocket wanted to use the Malamar, or that Xerosic caught that Malamar for his own use. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if those Malamar allowed themselves to be caught and recruited so that they could manipulate your enemies to fulfill even more sinister objectives."_

 _"Just as we saw back in the observatory."_ Serena said.

 _"Right, now here is the second fact: those same four Malamar pursued me because they were after that special glove that Ash now has. Now Ash, do you remember what your father told me about that glove minutes before I had to flee for my life while he and his Pokemon sacrificed their lives for you!?"_

 _"Dad said that this glove would help all of us defeat Archyamis."_ Ash replied, but then he gasped. _"No way!"_

 _"I'm afraid so. Then here is something you should know Ash: it takes a psychopath to turn others into psychopaths. So who is the psychopath those Malamar pledged their loyalty to all this time?"_ Silence followed as Ash and the group came to the dreadful answer to that question but didn't say it.

 _"Ash, what do we do now?"_ Serena asked Ash worriedly while embracing him for comfort. Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, Greninja, Delphox, Aegislash, and Lady Goth stared at Ash awaiting his decision. Ash took a deep breath.

"We're going back to Lumiose City! Our friends and family are there, and they are in grave danger!" Ash announced. After seeing Greninja and Aegislash nodding in agreement, Ash extended his right hand towards them, and his special glove appeared. Ash recalled Greninja and Aegislash, and then the glove disappeared.

"Delphox and Lady Goth, you will need your strength." Serena said. Delphox and Lady Goth agreed while getting recalled by Serena.

"Wait! Did you say you're going to Lumiose City!?" Officer Jenny asked. "You can't go in there Ash! It's too dangerous, dangerous for especially you!"

"We don't have much choice." Ash said while he and Serena brought out Gallade and Lady Gard. Gallade and Lady Gard nodded, and then the group disappeared via Teleport.

"Drats!" Officer Jenny growled, but then she picks up her walkie-talkie which began to sound. "Yes? What? Ok I'm on my way!" She put away her walkie-talkie. "Squad! Abandon the search! We already have Xerosic arrested! Let's move out!" Officer Jenny commanded.

"Yes Ma'am!" Officer Jenny's Squad agreed in a salute, and Officer Jenny and her squad rolled out of the wetlands. Keanan and the group of wetland Pokemon stood there silently thinking about the day's events, and the Blue Flower Florges and the Blue Flower Floette remained melancholy given that Goodra is gone again.

Meanwhile at Team Rocket's Headquarters somewhere in Kanto, Team Rocket Boss Giovanni sat in his office with his trusty Persian by his side. He had a cup of coffee on his desk. He was also watching the news about Ash's encounters with Archyamis and saw everything including those flashbacks.

"Memories." Giovanni muttered which perked his Persian's interest. "I can't help but loathe at the fact that Ash Ketchum is still stubbornly alive. Archyamis should have killed him just as he killed his father Red all those years ago. Perhaps if I could be there helping Archyamis, the job would be done, right Hamur? Hamur?" Giovanni looked around his office for Hamur the evil spirit King of Pokelantis, but Hamur wasn't around.

"Hmp, he's probably in the building somewhere doing his usual stroll." Giovanni muttered. Then he noticed his laptop making a few beeps alerting him of a new email message.

"What's this? Team Rocket's Pokemon Storage room had three Pokeballs damaged beyond repair." Giovanni said and then browsed through a log of the Pokemon associated with the specific pokeballs. Eventually, he found information regarding those three pokeballs.

"Those pokeballs were for the three Malamar, but what kind of a fool would sneak into the storage room, break open those pokeballs, and release the Pokemon inside?" Giovanni asked himself. His Persian stared at Giovanni intently afterwards…

Meanwhile at a cliff overlooking Lumiose City from a distance, the Malamar formerly belonging to Xerosic paced back and forth waiting for something or someone. Soon joining him were the three other Malamar and the evil spirit King of Pokelantis Hamur. The four evil Malamar began chatting, but Hamur interjected.

"Now now! We don't want to attract any unwanted attention. Our leader wouldn't approve of that." Hamur said coldly. Suddenly a shadow passes over them. Soon Hamur and the four Malamar bowed as their leader arrived.

"My lord, it's been far too long, but the time has come." Hamur said to the leader, a figure with dark energy with red eyes full of hate and malice.

"So, have all the preparations been made?" The leader asked with a cold voice that could send shivers down the spine, and Hamur and the four Malamar nodded.

"Yes my lord Archyamis." Hamur said and bowed.

"Good." Archyamis said with a cold whisper and then absorbed Hamur into his figure. Then he stood at the edge of the cliff fixating his red malicious eyes at Lumiose City. Two of the Malamar were on his left while the other two were on his right side.

"Very soon, Ash Ketchum will walk into our trap." Archyamis said coldly while the four Malamar laughed evilly. "And soon, he will be just like his father…as good as dead!"

* * *

 ****Notes and Trivia****

Sorry for the major delay. My life kept me busy. The next update would come latest by mid-December 2017. Hopefully after that, things should settle down for good.

Thank you to all readers who continue to follow my profile, read my stories, commenting on my work, and adding my stories to their favorites list.

Regarding my comment about the crazy guest review from a site user, that site user known as Citylover96 has been randomly targeting other authors (most notably an author named Lady FNAF16) with the same negative rhetoric. I know that is very despicable, but the most important thing to do is to simply brush all that negativity off. So to the mysterious reviewer who doesn't have a site account and happens to be a die-hard Amourshipping fan, I do apologize for the confusion since I was talking about Citylover96 the entire time and not about you.

 ****End Notes and Trivia****


	22. Ultimate Battle Bond

November 30, 2012

It was already late afternoon. The scene just outside of Professor Sycamore's Lab in Lumiose City has grown more chaotic since Ash and his group were given a moment to flee thanks to Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Anabel, Cynthia, Hilda, Rosa, Solidad, Astrid, Viola, and Diantha who worked together and defended the Lab while Delia, Chu, Momma Ty, Meema, Gothitelle, Avia, Ali, Artie, Azul, August, Apollo, Ares, Aarya, Axel, Adroush, Aergon, Arkana, Ailene, Ariel, Aolani, Aunt Luna, Moon, Titan, Triton, Professor Sycamore, Grace, Sophie, Cosette, Shauna, Baraz, Meray, and Hoopa were outside the lab and safe behind the line of defense.

"They are persistent!" Cynthia exclaimed while the rest of the group nodded. "Diantha, any news on our backup who can help us keep these protesters at bay?" "Any moment now! Just keep at it!" Diantha exclaimed back. At that moment…

"Tyrunt, use Rock Tomb!" A male voice commanded, and a Tyrunt arrives, and then conjures and heaves several large boulders towards the protesters forcing them to back away a bit. It was Grant the Cyllage City Gym Leader.

"Lucario, use Aura Sphere!" A female voice ordered, and a Lucario wearing an armband containing a Lucarionite fires several rounds of Aura Sphere causing a few protesters to scamper. It was Korrina the Shalour City Gym Leader.

"Gogoat, scare those whippersnappers away with Vine Whip!" An old man's voice commanded, and a Gogoat brandished its Vine Whips and lashed the ground in front of the protesters prompting them to slowly back away. That was Ramos the Coumarine City Gym Leader.

"Heliolisk use Parabolic Charge!" An electronic robotic voice commanded, and a Heliolisk conjures an orb of electricity which shot electric sparks on the ground near feet of those protesters. That was Clembot, Clemont's robotic Lumiose City Gym Leader.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower on the ground!" A deep male voice commanded, and a Blaziken appears and forces some protesters to scamper out of the way with Flamethrower. Blaziken Mask, the alter ego of Clemont and Bonnie's father Meyer, appeared.

"Spritzee, use Dazzling Gleam!" A female voice commanded soothingly, and a Spritzee glowed brightly and showered several multicolored beams of Dazzling Gleam which exploded near the protesters feet. It was Valerie the Laverre City Gym Leader.

"Meowstic, use Psyshock!" Another female voice commanded, and a male Meowstic and a female Meowstic hurled Psyshock near the protesters causing them to back off. That was Olympia the Anistar City Gym Leader.

"Abomasnow, use Ice Shard, you know!" A deep male voice commanded, and an Abomasnow sends several rounds of Ice Shard like small missiles as warning shots to the protesters. That was Wulfric the Snowbelle City Gym Leader.

"Perfect timing!" Diantha exclaimed as the Kalos Gym Leaders nodded, but the protesters did not go away just yet.

"How long will this last!?" Professor Sycamore asked at the top of his lungs. "What about the Elite Four? Can't they help?" At that moment, there was a blinding flash of light, and Ash, Serena, Pikachu, Chupi, Manaphy, Gallade, and Lady Gard appeared after teleporting back from Goodra's home.

"Ash! Serena! You're back!" Delia exclaimed while the rest of the group cheered, but the cheers were drowned by the ensuing jeers from the large group of protesters.

"Don't let that troublemaker Ash Ketchum escape!" One protester screamed again.

"He must be stopped at all costs!" Another protester yelled.

"LOCK HIM UP! LOCK HIM UP! LOCK HIM UP! LOCK HIM UP! LOCK HIM UP!" The protesters roared loudly and again began to close in.

"Ash! Serena! Stay close to us!" Tias hollered while pulling them close.

"Lucario and I think that there is definitely something wrong with these people!" Korrina exclaimed while agreeing with her Lucario.

"Yes you are right. Something dark is manipulating these people to go after Ash." Olympia said.

"Do you know what is it?" Grace asked.

"Not exactly." Olympia replied.

"These people are innocent. I bet I know how to find out." Ash said while stepping forward despite pleas from Tias, Delia, and Grace. He sees the rainbow-colored crystal on his left-hand glove beginning to flicker. He clenched his fists and transformed into his mysterious form and emitted plenty of energy waves much to the surprise of his family and friends.

"What happened to you, Ash?" Anabel asked out of awe. Likewise, the rest of the girls stared at Ash out of wonder and awe, but Ash was completely focused on the situation at hand. From Ash's point-of-view, he could see a familiar dark crimson aura from before cloaking the hundreds or thousands of protesters gathered near the lab.

 _"You see all that?"_ Ash asked all of his Pokemon in the Aura Network who agreed.

 _"Ash, after analyzing your enemies and adversaries from your journeys from the very beginning to the present, it's safe to say that you have encountered this negative energy multiple times."_ Lucario stated. _"I'm sure you got a plan for luring him out."_ Ash nodded in response, and then called out in a slightly deep and commanding voice.

"Archyamis! I know you are behind all this!" Ash exclaimed, but no response occurred yet.

 _"That's it Ash. Try getting under his skin."_ Aegislash whispered in the Aura Network.

"For someone or something that you say I have to fear the most, you really don't live up to that." Ash taunted. "So stop being a coward by using innocent people to do your dirty work. Why don't you face me instead? I'm not afraid of you!" After that taunt, the so-called protesters seemed to came to their senses and were staring around out of confusion. Then something stirred and the air eeringly tense as Archyamis' voice echoed throughout the city.

"Only a foolish mortal like you would dare to call me a coward!" Archyamis growled angrily. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS!" The four rogue Malamar appeared and then fused themselves together to form a large corrupted Malamar with too many tentacles to count. Panic spread all over Lumiose City

"Stand back! We got to lure that thing away from here!" Ash exclaimed as Cosmoenix quickly appeared and took him, Pikachu, and Gallade away with the large corrupted Malamar marking them. The large corrupted Malamar damaged several buildings causing lots of debris to fall down.

"Ash be careful!" Serena exclaimed as she and her Pokemon became worried watching their lovers risking their lives luring the corrupted Malamar away. Debris began to fall down towards the street level where people and Pokemon were screaming.

"Espeon, use Psychic!" Anabel commanded, and her Espeon activated her Psychic to divert the falling debris. Still, the rest of the group, including Anabel, and the citizens were not safe.

"Gardevoir, use Reflect!" Diantha commanded, and her Gardevoir conjured a powerful force field trying to deflect as much debris possible.

"Garchomp, use Brick Break!" Cynthia ordered, and her Garchomp struck away the falling debris with her Brick Break attacks.

"Keep up that Psychic Vivillion!" Viola ordered while her Vivillion mustered her best but got exhausted.

"Viola!" Alexa shrieked seeing her younger sister and Vivillion in danger of being crushed by the falling debris.

"I got you Viola!" Grant exclaimed while he rode on his Tyrunt, pulled Viola and her Vivillion on board, and shielded them out of protection. "Onix, use Rock Polish and deflect the falling debris!" Grant's Onix appeared out of one of Grant's Pokeballs and increased its speed with Rock Polish which helped it deflect the falling debris.

"Espeon, stay strong and use Psychic!" Anabel pleaded, but her Espeon got really exhausted as the debris continued to fall. Anabel had no choice but to recall her Espeon.

"Above you!" Cynthia and Diantha yelled.

"Meray!" Baraz and Hoopa yelled.

"Oh no!" Misty, Liza, May, Anabel, Dawn, Iris, Hilda, Rosa, Alexa, Korrina, and Meray screamed as they were moments away from being crushed by the falling debris until…

"Let's rescue them!" Adroush hollered while leading the group of Ash's siblings, the Eonlings, in the rescue. In a blink of an eye, Azul got Misty out of the tight spot, Aergon once gain prevented Liza from getting seriously injured, August covered up for May, Apollo swooped and pulled Anabel out of harm's way, Artie dug deep for strong courage and managed to protect Dawn, Ares saves Iris in a nick of time, Arkana managed to protect both Hilda and Rosa, Axel managed to pull Alexa, Alexa's Helioptile, Korrina, and Korrina's Lucario in his arms for safety, Aarya swiftly sweeps Meray and brings her to safety.

"Now!" Adroush exclaimed again, raised his left hand, and used Psychic on the falling debris. Azul, Aergon, August, Apollo, Artie, Ares, Arkana, Axel, Aarya, Ariel, Ailene, Aolani, and Tias copied Adroush, and all of the debris were caught and gently laid on the ground. Delia and Avia silently watched the Eonlings and expressed motherly admiration for their heroics. Misty, Liza, May, Anabel, Dawn, Iris, Hilda, Rosa, Alexa, Korrina, and Meray stared at their respective saviors out of awe and with growing blushes on their cheeks – particularly since the male Eonlings happen to resemble Ash Ketchum based on physical appearance. However, the moment got interrupted as a minor scuffle occurred between Serena and an Officer Jenny.

"We need to help Ash!" Serena exclaimed. "I know he's strong, but we can't just let him and his Pokemon fight all by themselves."

"No! The order is for all people to stay inside Lumiose City!" Officer Jenny countered. "Ash is on his own now that he lured that horrific beast out of the city."

"Yeah and that 'horrific beast' will endanger all of us if we don't do something about it!" Serena countered back. "I'll go anyway with or without anyone's help!"

"I do agree with Serena on this, but we should not rush into the conflict." Diantha stated earning lots of nods. "What we need is a plan."

"But we're running out of time!" Serena hollered.

"Hoopa will help Ash-kan right now!" Hoopa wailed and tried to weasel himself out of Baraz's tight grip.

"No Hoopa! Stay here!" Baraz exclaimed.

"Hoopa! Please understand it is very dangerous." Meray pleaded. "If it wasn't for him" – she looked at Aarya with a slight blush – "I wouldn't be here now."

"No wait. I need Hoopa." Serena said. "Baraz, if it's okay with you, I know who else can help, but I need Hoopa in order to get more help."

"Ash was there for all of us whenever we ran into problems." Baraz said while everyone nodded. "Now it is the time for all of us to return the favor." He then pulled out the Prison Bottle that sealed Hoopa's true powers and handed it over to Serena.

"Ready Hoopa?" Serena asked to Hoopa.

"Hoopa is born ready!" Hoopa declared.

"Excellent!" Diantha cheered. "So now we got that settled –"

"Diantha." Olympia interjected. "I don't mean to interrupt. Yes I agree it is a good plan, but Serena and Hoopa alone will be enough. Now Serena and Hoopa, do what you must do and go." Serena and Hoopa nodded and immediately left.

"What are you saying, Olympia?" Diantha asked.

"I foresee that Serena and Hoopa are seeking help from the one with deep green eyes." Olympia continued.

"Deep green eyes?" Professor Sycamore asked incredulously. "Wait, you don't mean—".

"Yes, the same one from before." Olympia finished.

"And why only Serena and Hoopa?" Anabel asked. "We all are Ash's friends. We should be out there helping him." Many nods of agreement followed.

"I agree Ash deserves all the help he can get." Olympia stated. "But last summer I had a premonition that he and Serena share an ultimate destiny which they must fulfill together for the sake of the world. Serena will be key for Ash's success."

"Very well, we should now focus on keeping all citizens here safe and commence all recovery efforts all over Lumiose City." Diantha stated. "I shall call upon the Kalos Elite Four to aid us." Everyone nodded and got busy.

Meanwhile, Ash and company flew over the Lumiose Badlands northwest of Lumiose City as the evening turned into night. They found a hiding spot behind a cliff and began spying on the approaching large corrupted Malamar. Ash already reverted back to normal since exposing the group of four rogue Malamar.

 _"We may have lured it far enough to not hurt Lumiose City any more, but we can't outrun it forever."_ Lucario said via the Aura Network. Then the corrupted Malamar fired a powerful Hyper Beam at their hiding spot forcing them to flee from the ensuing explosion.

 _"Then, it's all or nothing. We only have one shot at this."_ Ash replied earning many murmurs of agreement from all of his Pokemon who came out and joined him ready to battle. The giant corrupt Malamar turns and faces them with its glowing malicious eyes as Ash and his Pokemon quickly improvised their plan of attack. Soon they were ready.

 _"Let's do this!"_ Ash roared with determination as he transform into his mysterious powerful form from before. Then he tapped his Keystone on his left glove, and Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Gyarados, Gengar, Heracross, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Aero, Gallade, Glalie, Metagross, and Garchomp willingly Mega-Evolved to Mega Pidgeot, Mega Venusaur, Mega Charizard Y, Mega Blastoise, Mega Gyarados, Mega Gengar, Mega Heracross, Mega Tyranitar, Mega Sceptile, Mega Latios, Mega Gallade, Mega Glalie, Mega Metagross, and Mega Garchomp respectively. Then when Ash put his right fist on his heart, Greninja, Aegislash, and Cosmoenix transformed into Ash-Greninja, Ash-Aegislash , and Ash-Cosmoenix respectively. Ash-Cosmoenix let Ash ride on his back.

 _"Go!"_ Ash commanded as he and his huge Pokemon team charged at the giant corrupted Malamar as it began unleashing lots of its tentacles at them.

 _"We need to distract it!"_ Ash ordered. On cue, Mega Pidgeot, Noctowl, and Staraptor initiated the first wave of attacks.

 _"AIR SLASH!"_ Mega Pidgeot, Noctowl, and Staraptor screeched. Soon those three were like fighter jets zooming ahead of the pack, swerving in many sharp turns and corners, and rapidly firing extremely powerful Air Slash attacks at the behemothic Malamar causing it to scream in pain. Then Mega Pidgeot, Noctowl, and Staraptor performed evasive maneuvers in blinding speed as the giant Malamar fired several rounds of Psycho Cut in retaliation, and then they homed in again with several more rounds of Air Slash.

 _"CORIOLIS STREAM!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix roared, and his attack combined with the Air Slash barrage to engulf the giant Malamar into a devastating catastrophic tornado. Soon the giant Malamar broke through the powerful combination attack by firing multiple powerful bursts of Dark Pulse at Ash and his Pokemon team.

 _"_ _Incoming!"_ Ash warned as he and his Pokemon prepared to take some damage.

 _"BIDE!"_ Goodra yelled and absorbed some of the Dark Pulse attacks while sustaining some damage. Then Goodra let loose a powerful burst of energy which hit the giant Malamar.

 _"DOUBLE TEAM! KING'S SHIELD!"_ Ash-Aegislash growled and multiplied into several copies of himself, then absorbed the rest of the Dark Pulse attacks with King's Shield, and then let loose multiple powerful blue-green colored blasts of buzz sound waves which struck the giant Malamar. Despite sustaining lots of damage, the giant Malamar continued advancing towards Ash and his Pokemon team.

 _"Trap it quickly before it gets too close!"_ Ash commanded again, and the second offensive began.

 _"FRENZY PLANT!"_ Mega Venusaur, Mega Sceptile, and Torterra growled causing giant glowing green roots to surface from the ground and thrash and restrain the giant Malamar.

 _"STONE EDGE!"_ Mega Tyranitar, Mega Garchomp, Gigalith, and Tyrantrum roared and complemented the Frenzy Plant with large sharp boulders surfacing from the ground and dealt damage to the Giant Malamar.

 _"EARTHQUAKE!"_ Mega Gyarados, Snorlax, Donphan, and Krookedile roared and caused devastating tremors which dealt lots of damage to the giant Malamar.

 _"CELESTIAL TREMOR!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix screamed and slammed the hard ground to cause the giant Malamar to partially fall and get stuck in a giant chasm as its tentacles were render immobile. The additional powerful tremors dealt even more damage.

 _"Now's our chance!"_ Ash exclaimed, and he and his Pokemon charged forward ready to vanquish the hideous corrupted Malamar. As they charged forward, Ash's power augmented and then got distributed all over his Pokemon causing them to power up as they prepared to strike.

 _"VOLT TACKLE!"_ Pikachu squeaked and blitzed forward like lightning.

 _"AERIAL ACE!"_ Butterfree squealed while speeding up like crazy and homing in on Archyamis.

 _"SKY ATTACK!"_ Mega Pidgeot screeched while divebombing with a supercharged Sky Attack.

 _"POWER WHIP!"_ Mega Venusaur boomed as he instantly readies his powerful glowing green giant vines.

 _"FLARE BLITZ!"_ Mega Charizard Y roared while divebombing with a supercharged Flare Blitz.

 _"SKULL BASH!"_ Mega Blastoise bellowed while zooming like a rocket with a supercharged Skull Bash.

 _"CRAB HAMMER!"_ Kingler yelled and charged forward with both pincers using Crab Hammer which delivered blows with the force of a large truck.

 _"AQUA TAIL!"_ Mega Gyarados roared and instantly has his supercharged Aqua Tail ready.

 _"SHADOW PUNCH!"_ Mega Gengar yelled and charges in with Shadow Punch which were abnormally larger and stronger.

 _"CLOSE COMBAT!"_ Primape shrieked and unleashed Close Combat with the attacks in a blur.

 _"GYRO BALL!"_ Magnezone screeched in his robotic voice and charges in with Gyro Ball stronger than before.

 _"DRAGON RUSH!"_ Dragonite screamed while homing in with a Dragon Rush out of this world.

 _"DOUBLE EDGE!"_ Tauros bellowed and charges in with a destructive Double Edge.

 _"GIGA IMPACT!"_ Snorlax bellowed while charging in with a devastating Giga Impact attack.

 _"IRON TAIL!"_ Espeon chanted and prepares to strike with Iron Tail much larger and much more powerful than ever before.

 _"DRAGON CLAW!"_ Feraligatr roared and charges in with a supersized Dragon Claw.

 _"MEGA HORN!"_ Mega Heracross yelled while delivering blows with Mega Horn triple its normal size.

 _"FLARE BLITZ!"_ Typhlosion roared while charging in with a supercharged Flare Blitz.

 _"SKY ATTACK!"_ Noctowl screeched while dive-bombing blinding speeds and striking with an insanely supercharged Sky Attack.

 _"ROLL OUT!"_ Donphan bellowed and rolled into the fray like a giant boulder with.

 _"IRON TAIL!"_ Mega Tyranitar roared and prepares to strike with Iron Tail much larger and much more powerful than ever before.

 _"LEAF BLADE!"_ Mega Sceptile exclaimed and slashed swiftly and violently with Leaf Blade which was twice its normal size.

 _"NIGHT SLASH!"_ Crawdaunt roared while delivering powerful strikes with Night Slash.

 _"GYRO BALL!"_ Torkoal screamed while unleashing his best Overheat white-hot as ever.

 _"STEEL WING!"_ Aero roared and swooped down in blinding speeds withSteel Wing.

 _"X-SCISSOR!"_ Mega Gallade yelled and rapidly fired several rounds of X-Scissor from his blades.

 _"IRON HEAD"_ Mega Glalie grunted while charging in with a devastating Iron Head.

 _"METEOR MASH!"_ Mega Metagross screeched in its robotic voice while shooting himself like a rocket with Meteor Mash.

 _"BRAVE BIRD!"_ Staraptor screamed and dived like a daredevil with Brave Bird.

 _"ROCK CLIMB!"_ Torterra roared while violently charging with several.

 _"FLARE BLITZ!"_ Infernape screamed and unleashed his most powerful Flare Blitz ever.

 _"AQUA JET!"_ Floatzel roared while zooming around faster than ever with a stronger Aqua Jet.

 _"GIGA IMPACT!"_ Gliscor screamed while homing in with a devastating Giga Impact attack.

 _"BONE RUSH!"_ Lucario boomed and charged in with the most devastating Bone Rush ever conjured.

 _"DRAGON RUSH!"_ Mega Garchomp roared while homing in with a Dragon Rush out of this world.

 _"DAZZLING GLEAM!"_ Roserade screamed and miraculously speeds up ready to unleash his strongest Dazzling Gleam point blank.

 _"SHADOW PUNCH!"_ Dusknoir hissed with a powerful whisper and struck with several blinding rounds of Shadow Punch.

 _"NIGHT SLASH!"_ Zoroark roared and unleashed Night Slash stronger than ever ready to strike.

 _"X-SCISSOR!"_ Samurott screamed and rapidly fired several rounds of X-Scissor.

 _"CLOSE COMBAT!"_ Emboar boomed as he unleashed Close Combat with the attacks in a blur.

 _"WILD CHARGE!"_ Volcarona yelled as he zooms in like a rocket with a much more devastating Wild Charge.

 _"GIGA IMPACT!"_ Gigalith roared while charging in with a devastating Giga Impact attack.

 _"DRAGON CLAW!"_ Krookodile growled as he charges in with a supersized Dragon Claw.

 _"MEGA HORN!"_ Scolipede screeched while delivering blows with Mega Horn triple its normal size.

 _"ELECTRO BALL!"_ Rotom buzzed and rapidly fired powerful orbs of Electro Ball.

 _"BRAVE BIRD!"_ Talonflame shrieked while firing a large powerful kanji-shaped Fire Blast.

 _"IRON TAIL!"_ Dragalge roared and prepared to strike with Iron Tail much larger and much more powerful than ever before.

 _"FLYING PRESS!"_ Hawlucha yelled and powered up his signature move Flying Press.

 _"POWER WHIP!"_ Goodra cooed as he instantly readies his powerful glowing green giant vines.

 _"PLAY ROUGH!"_ Klefki squeaked and charges in with a powerful pink Fairy-type aura cloaking his body.

 _"ACROBATICS!"_ Noivern screamed as he swooped in at incomprehendable speeds ready to strike.

 _"HEAD SMASH!"_ Tyrantrum roared and charged in head-on with Head Smash which proved to be even more destructive than before.

 _"HAMMER ARM!"_ Pangoro growled and smashed the dark crimson roots with several powerful blows with Hammer Arm.

 _"FLARE BLITZ!"_ Rapidash neighed with determination and galloped in a blink of an eye with Flare Blitz all fully charged up.

 _"SACRED SWORD!"_ Ash-Aegislash yells with all of his might as he prepares to deal severe blows with Sacred Sword now much more powerful than ever before.

 _"NIGHT SLASH!"_ Ash-Greninja yells as he prepares to strike with Night Slash all powered up.

 _"ASTRO PURGE!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix roars as he rapidly fires Astro Purge in multiple barrages point blank.

The giant Malamar got thrashed all over and overwhelmed by the huge offensive, but then it cloaked itself in a black-purple aura.

 _"Watch out! It's using Payback!"_ Ash warned as he and his Pokemon get struck by the giant Malamar's Payback attack sending them skidding back to their position. Ash and his Pokemon slowly staggered back up while shaking off the ongoing pain. The giant Malamar laughed evilly and let loose more Payback attacks in bursts of energy all headed for Ash and company!

 _"Aegislash! Use Double Team and King's Shield!"_ Ash commanded. Ash-Aegislash promptly multiplied into many copies and used King's Shield to absorb the incoming energy bursts.

 _"LET'S FINISH THIS!"_ Ash roared seeing that Ash-Aegislash is getting ready for his finishing move. The rest of Ash's Pokemon immediately gathered all of their strength for their ultimate finishing moves.

 _"THUNDERBOLT!"_ Pikachu squeaked and let loose Thunderbolt that is more devastating than ever.

 _"BUG BUZZ!"_ Butterfree squealed while unleashing Bug Buzz that got powered up big time.

 _"HURRICANE!"_ Mega Pidgeot screeched while unleashing a catastrophic burst of wind and air.

 _"SOLAR BEAM!"_ Mega Venusaur boomed as he instantly fired a destructive Solar Beam.

 _"BLAST BURN!"_ Mega Charizard Y roared and punched his fists on the ground to unleash a giant chasm with a raging inferno beyond imagination.

 _"HYDRO CANNON!"_ Mega Blastoise bellowed and fired several rounds of Hydro Cannon like a tank.

 _"HYPER BEAM!"_ Kingler yelled and unleashed a destructive Hyper Beam.

 _"HYDRO PUMP!"_ Mega Gyarados roared and unleashed Hydro Pump with the power of several firehoses.

 _"SHADOW BALL!"_ Mega Gengar yelled and fired several rounds of Shadow Ball which were abnormally larger and stronger.

 _"FOCUS BLAST!"_ Primape shrieked and unleashed a supercharged Focus Blast.

 _"ZAP CANNON!"_ Magnezone screeched in his robotic voice and fired Zap Cannon stronger than before.

 _"DRAGON PULSE!"_ Dragonite screamed while unleashing a three-headed Dragon Pulse.

 _"HYPER BEAM!"_ Tauros bellowed and unleashed a destructive Hyper Beam.

 _"HYPER BEAM!"_ Snorlax roared and unleashed a destructive Hyper Beam.

 _"SIGNAL BEAM!"_ Espeon chanted and fired a supercharged Signal Beam.

 _"HYDRO PUMP!"_ Feraligatr roared and fired Hydro Pump with the power of several firehoses.

 _"HYPER BEAM!"_ Mega Heracross yelled and unleashed a destructive Hyper Beam.

 _"ERUPTION!"_ Typhlosion roared and let loose Eruption which exploded more violently than an active volcano and sent several plumes of fiery debris.

 _"HURRICANE!"_ Noctowl screeched while unleashing a catastrophic burst of wind and air.

 _"HYPER BEAM!"_ Donphan bellowed and fired a super strong Hyper Beam.

 _"DARK PULSE!"_ Mega Tyranitar roared and fired Dark Pulse more explosive and destructive as ever.

 _"LEAF STORM!"_ Mega Sceptile exclaimed and conjured a devastating Leaf Storm.

 _"HYDRO PUMP!"_ Crawdaunt roared and fired Hydro Pump with the power of several firehoses.

 _"OVERHEAT!"_ Torkoal screamed while unleashing his best Overheat white-hot as ever.

 _"DRACO METEOR!"_ Aero roared and shot Draco Meteor more explostive than ever.

 _"SHADOW BALL!"_ Mega Gallade yelled and rapidly fired several rounds of Shadow Ball from his blades.

 _"SHEER COLD!"_ Mega Glalie grunted while unleashing Sheer Cold that brought temperatures down to dangerously freezing levels.

 _"FLASH CANNON!"_ Mega Metagross screeched in its robotic voice and fired Flash Cannon stronger than before.

 _"HURRICANE!"_ Staraptor screeched while unleashing a catastrophic burst of wind and air.

 _"LEAF STORM!"_ Torterra roared while conjuring Leaf Storm more powerful than ever.

 _"FLAMETHROWER!"_ Infernape screamed and unleashed his most explosive Flamethrower ever.

 _"HYDRO PUMP!"_ Floatzel screamed and fired Hydro Pump with the power of several firehoses.

 _"STONE EDGE!"_ Gliscor screamed while letting loose a devastating Stone Edge attack.

 _"AURA SPHERE!"_ Lucario boomed and fired the largest and strongest Aura Sphere ever conjured.

 _"DRACO METEOR!"_ Mega Garchomp roared and shot Draco Meteor more explosive than ever.

 _"SOLAR BEAM!"_ Roserade screamed and fired the strongest ever Solar Beam despite his small size.

 _"SHADOW PUNCH!"_ Dusknoir hissed with a powerful whisper and struck with several blinding rounds of Shadow Punch.

 _"NIGHT DAZE!"_ Zoroark roared and unleashed Night Daze stronger than ever and perhaps surpassing his Meema's Night Daze attacks by a longshot.

 _"RAZOR SHELL!"_ Samurott screamed while using Razor Shell with his seamitars longer and stronger than before.

 _"FIRE PLEDGE!"_ Emboar boomed as he stomped the ground to unleash giant columns of flames shooting out of the ground.

 _"FIERY DANCE!"_ Volcarona yelled as he conjured his best Fiery Dance which transformed into a powerful fire wheel.

 _"POWER GEM!"_ Gigalith roared as he fires Power Gem which became a more powerful beam of Rock-Type energy.

 _"DARK PULSE!"_ Krookodile growled as he fires a Dark Pulse almost twice the power of a regular Dark Pulse.

 _"SIGNAL BEAM!"_ Scolipede screeched while firing Signal Beam which was stronger than ever.

 _"ELECTRO BALL!"_ Rotom buzzed and rapidly fired powerful orbs of Electro Ball.

 _"FIRE BLAST!"_ Talonflame shrieked while firing a large powerful kanji-shaped Fire Blast.

 _"GUNK SHOT!"_ Dragalge roared while blasting with several powerful rounds of Gunk Shot which were much larger than ever.

 _"FOCUS BLAST!"_ Hawlucha yelled and fired a devastating Focus Blast.

 _"DRAGON PULSE!"_ Goodra cooed and fired a three-headed Dragon Pulse.

 _"DAZZLING GLEAM!"_ Klefki squeaked and fired several supercharged rays of Fairy-type energy.

 _"BOOMBURST!"_ Noivern screamed as he fired a devastating blast of sonic waves.

 _"DRACO METEOR!"_ Tyrantrum roared and shot Draco Meteor more explosive than ever.

 _"DARK PULSE!"_ Pangoro growled and smashed the dark crimson roots with several powerful blows with Hammer Arm.

 _"FLAMETHROWER!"_ Rapidash neighed with determination and unleashed a powerful stream of flames nearly as strong as Entei's Flamethrower.

 _"KING'S SHIELD!"_ Ash-Aegislash yells with all of his might as he unleashes the stored up powerful blue-green colored blasts of buzz sound waves.

 _"WATER SHURIKEN!"_ Ash-Greninja yells as he unleashes a spiraling water veil which further enlarged his Water Shuriken on his back, and he hurls the giant glowing blue Water Shuriken.

 _"PHOTON BLAST!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix roars as he fires Photon Blast all fully powered up.

All the attacks combined together and…KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! The giant Malamar couldn't endure the onslaught and got vaporized in a devastating explosion. The explosion sent multiple energy bursts prompting Ash-Cosmoenix to protect Ash and company. When the smoke cleared, Ash and company spot four lifeless-looking Malamar on the ground. Suddenly those four Malamar glowed briefly and disappeared in a flash of light. Out of the blue…

 _"Lookout!"_ Ash warned as several dark crimson roots came out of nowhere and strangled him and all of his Pokemon causing them to revert back to their regular states. Arriving at the scene is…

"Archyamis!" Ash exclaimed as he and his Pokemon stare back at their mortal enemy while being restrained.

"So right you are, and so pathetic you are!" Archyamis taunted. "What chances do you and your little Pokemon friends have? You're completely weak and vulnerable! So cozy that now with no one here to rescue you lot, you're as good as gone!" Ash and his Pokemon gritted their teeth as they were worn out from their previous battle with the giant corrupt Malamar, and they could not even get themselves untangled. Archyamis charged up a deadly orb of energy and aimed it at Ash and his Pokemon.

"So long!" Archyamis roared as he prepares to fire his deathray, but suddenly two streaks of bright green appeared from two large rings and rammed into Archyamis sending him skidding back and crashing into a large rock formation. The dark crimson roots disappeared thus freeing Ash and his Pokemon.

"ARGH! Who dares to interfere!?" Archyamis questioned angrily as he regained his pose. Standing there to protect Ash and his Pokemon from Archyamis were Hoopa in his Unbound Forme plus two Zygarde in their 10 Percent Forme, one with a blue core and one with a red core known to Ash and company as Squishy.

"Whoa! Hoopa, Zygarde, and Squishy!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash! You guys!" A familiar voice called out, and Ash and his Pokemon turned around amazed to see Serena, her Pokemon, and Manaphy rushing up to them. Serena was clutching the Prison Bottle.

"Serena!" Ash exclaimed and pointed at the scene. "Did you really go and find them?"

"Of course!" Serena exclaimed back while beaming at him. "Hoopa helped me summon Squishy and all of his friends, and they all wanted to help you."

"You're amazing Serena!" Ash complimented as he hugged Serena and Manaphy making them blush. The attention shifted to the tension rising.

 _"It was foolish of you to come here Archyamis!"_ Squishy exclaimed. _"All of 'us' have noticed your presence and how you are still bent on eliminating Ash Ketchum."_

 _" 'We' have already alerted Arceus and all the Legendary and Mythical Pokemon worldwide, and all of us will stand ready to support Ash Ketchum just as we have done with his family members before him."_ Zygarde added.

"Oh please, why would you want to stick for the Ketchums? Those old bag of bones are nothing but yesterday's trash!" Archyamis taunted. "Why would you care for this world when the humans here have been the cause of the unforgiving atrocities here?"

"Hoopa will protect Ash-kan!" Hoopa boomed.

 _"Yes! 'We' will protect Ash as well."_ Squishy affirmed. _"The Ketchums are and will always be admired for all eternity because they are crucial in protecting this world."_

 _" 'We' may have lost our faith in humanity from time to time, but Ash, his ancestors, and their companions have helped 'us' open up to the truth that you have been the mastermind behind all the atrocities between humans and Pokemon including the latest Kalos crisis!"_ Zygarde asserted.

"Then you all WILL BE DEAD!" Archyamis roared angrily and transformed into a more powerful form, becoming larger and more muscular, and growing a set of wings and glowing red plates on his back. Both Squishy and Zygarde transformed into their 50 Percent Formes quickly in response.

 _"Protect yourselves!"_ Squishy warned Ash, Serena, and their Pokemon.

"DIE!"Archyamis screamed and then fired a crimson beam of energy. Unbound Hoopa countered with Dark Pulse, and both Squishy and Zygarde used Dragon Pulse. The crimson energy beam met the Dark Pulse-double Dragon Pulse triple combo in a clash that sent violent bursts of lightning in all directions.

"Let's find some cover!" Serena hollered as she, Ash, their Pokemon, and Manaphy fled to save themselves from the intensifying clash.

The clash seemed to turn into a stalemate until Archyamis pulled back his attack, conjured a giant tsunami in a shape of a leviathan, and sent it towards his opponents.

"What power!" Ash gasped in shock. Unbound Hoopa used Psychic to absorb the giant tsunami with his magical rings and then sent the giant torrent of water back to Archyamis who survived the counterattack by slashing through the waves with his crimson blades.

Zygarde and Squishy used Land's Wrath together to trap Archyamis in a giant chasm, and Unbound Hoopa surrounded Archyamis with his giant rings and used Hyperspace Fury to pummel Archyamis with punches. Archyamis freed himself from the giant chasm and Hyperspace Fury, and then he hurled a blast of black-and-blue energy at his opponents. Again, Unbound Hoopa used Dark Pulse, and both Squishy and Zygarde used Dragon Pulse. Another violent clash followed and got prolonged until Archyamis condensed all the attacks to an orb of energy near his chest.

"GYAAAH!" Archyamis roared and unleashed the contained energy in violent successive bursts damaging Unbound Hoopa, Zygarde, and Squishy and sending those three skidding back. Ash, Serena, their Pokemon, and Manaphy could also felt the same energy bursts as they were like waves of mysterious forces. The energy waves were so devastating that entire rock formations all over the Lumiose Badlands crumbled.

"Ash!" Serena screamed while hugging him tightly. Ash-Cosmoenix enlarged himself and shielded Ash, Serena, their Pokemon, and Manaphy. With Unbound Hoopa, Zygarde, and Squishy struggling to regain their balance, Archyamis summons several thousand shards of glass and hurls the shards towards all of his enemies. Unbound Hoopa used up his remaining strength and absorbed all the glass shards into his rings before collapsing on to his knees. Zygarde and Squishy managed to regain their position despite the agony and pain. Archyamis stared at the scene, and then he disappeared.

 _"What the? Where did he go?"_ Squishy asked. For a while, everthing seemed quiet and tense until Ash suddenly collapsed and screamed in agony. The pain caused him to revert back to normal which further caused Ash-Greninja, Ash-Aegislash, and Ash-Cosmoenix to revert as well and for Ash's Mega Evolution power to deactivate.

"Ash!" Serena exclaimed out of alarm seeing Ash in pain; and the rest of her Pokemon, Ash's Pokemon, Manaphy, Zygarde, Squishy, and Unbound Hoopa approached Ash to check on him. Gasps followed as they saw Ash looking at them with bloodshot eyes and speaking in an unnaturally high cold voice.

"You all have failed." Ash hissed, but then he resumed writhing and screaming in agony.

 _"Archyamis is trying to possess Ash's mind through torture!"_ Lady Gard warned followed by more gasps.

"Ash!" Serena pleaded tearfully.

 _"_ Papa!" Manaphy wailed in despair.

Ash continues to struggle as Archyamis forces him to see several flashbacks of some of his most horrible memories: himself learning on his 8th birthday that his father Red is dead; himself getting turned into stone at New Island while trying to prevent Mew and Mewtwo from fighting each other; himself struggling to protect Celebi from the Iron-Masked Marauder in the Azalea Forest; himself in the Whirl Islands in Johto struggling against Team Rocket while trying to rescue Lugia and its baby; himself struggling at times in Hoenn to prevent Kyogre and Groudon from causing too much destruction; himself having a near-death encounter with the evil spirit of Hamur the King of Pokelantis at a set of ruins; himself struggling at times to save Manaphy and the Sea of the Temple from the evil hands of Phantom the Pirate, himself in Sinnoh struggling at times to foil Pokemon Hunter J's schemes; himself having near-death experiences preventing villains such as Zero, Cyrus, and Team Galactic interfere with Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus.

"So weak and so vulnerable!" Archyamis taunted with his voice echoing in Ash's mind as the torture continued with more flashbacks: Ash almost getting killed while protecting Meloetta from Team Rocket during Operation Tempest; himself getting badly electrocuted by Pikachu who was under forced mind-control by Team Plasma; himself mourning for Pikachu when Pikachu was turning into stone due to Yveltal's Oblivion Wing, himself and his Pokemon being captured by Lysandre and Team Flare during the height of the Kalos Crisis; himself struggling at times against Team Rocket after the PWT-Aces Cup; himself having near-death experiences battling Archyamis up to the present; and finally himself watching in agony seeing the revelation of Red's horrible death.

In his mind, Ash is being strangled by dark crimson tentacles as he sees his face in the mirror morph into Archyamis' face.

"Look at me." Archyamis hissed. "You and I are the same. We both want more power, but I'm the superior one. I have all the power accumulated from my own desire to rule the entire universe. But I have always envied your family line because it was the only obstacle that I could not overcome to reach my goal. I tried many means of besting your line. Early on, it was a simple desire to be the best, but then it turned into absolute elimination of your family line. I once even considered splitting my soul into seven pieces to attain immortality, but still I was thwarted by your line. I found a new way to still survive even if your family line has fatally defeated me from time to time: it was everlasting hate and an endless supply of people exhibiting avarice, envy, wrath, sloth, gluttony, lust, and pride. I continued feeding on my hatred towards you as a means to survive even while I am mere inches of being totally non-existent. Now here we are with me close to finishing you off for good. But then I realize, rather than finishing you off now, I'll do so later after I use you as part of my plans of domination! While you live, my hate for you will power me beyond imagination which will only help me! Then once I'm done, I'll rid of your burden by simply killing you! You cannot win! You have nobody to help you survive! You are weak! So just give up, Ash Ketchum!"

"Ash! Don't listen to him!" Serena pleaded again hoping that her voice will reach Ash's mind.

 _"Hey look up there!"_ Pikachu squealed pointing at a glowing rainbow speck of light which grew bigger as it came closer to the ground. It was Ho-oh who unclipped one of its rainbow feathers and hovered above. Out of instinct, Serena grabbed the rainbow feather and placed it on Ash's chest.

"Ash, you're not weak! You are much stronger than Archyamis because you have something that he does not have!" Serena exclaimed. "Ash, come back to us!"

 _"Come back!"_ The rest of Ash's and Serena's Pokemon along with Manaphy, Zygarde, Squishy, and Hoopa chanted.

 _"Ash."_ Ho-oh whispered telepathically. _"Look inside yourself. It's not how you are like Archyamis, it's how you are not like him."_

After hearing all of that, Ash suddenly saw visions of his most positive and happy memories and moments that he cherishes: Red, Delia, and their Pokemon all smiling at him; all of the heartwarming moments he shared with his Pokemon, the Eonlings, Tias, Serena and her Pokemon, and Manaphy; all the various awesome adventures he had with Brock, Misty, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie; the first time he and Serena kissed; the many rivals Ash has battled and became friends with such as Gary, Ritchie, Paul, Barry, Trip, Tierno, Trevor, and Sawyer; the support he gets from Delia, Gary, Tracey, Professor Oak, Kanon and her grandfather Lorenzo, Serena and her family, Aunt Luna and her family, Baraz, and Meray; Misty, May, Anabel, Solidad, Dawn, Cynthia, Iris, Hilda, Rosa, Shauna, Korrina, Alexa, Diantha, and Astrid showering him with admiration and adulation and who are doing everything they can to protect Lumiose City; and various people and Pokemon he helped and inspired around the world with his courageous actions: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia, Mewtwo from Mt. Quena, Celebi, Jirachi, Sir Aaron's Lucario, Mew, Queen Ilene, the People of the Water, Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, Arceus, Sheena, Kevin, Zekrom, Reshiram, Keldeo and the Swords of Justice, Kyurem, N, the Mewtwo from New Tork City, the group of Genesect, Diancie, Magearna, Volcanion, and Zygarde. As he saw those visions, the rainbow feather on his chest got absorbed into his body, and he in his mind caught it and used it to free himself from his restraints surprising Archyamis.

"No Archyamis, you're the weak one." Ash affirmed making his supporters smile with hope and Archyamis stare back out of shock. "You do not know love or friendship. All you know is using others as tools. You have no sense of humanity, and I feel sorry for you."

"You dare?" Archyamis asked dangerously.

"Yes I mean it!" Ash exclaimed and in his mind used his fists and shattered the mirror showing Archyamis' face. "There are people and Pokemon all over the world I love, and I won't let you harm them!"

"ARGH!" Archyamis screamed as Ash in his mind delivers the last blow to him with a burst of energy. Archyamis was sent flying out of Ash's body and into a cliff and became visible. Ash opened his eyes and slowly got up to stare at Archyamis who regained his pose.

"You are a fool, Ash Ketchum." Archyamis taunted. "Starting now, you will lose everything." Then Archyamis fired several rounds of dark energy towards Ash.

"NEVER!" Ash roared and reinitiated his transformation which emitted powerful energy bursts that countered Archyamis' dark energy bursts. However this transformation gave Ash a much more different and powerful look compared to his previous transformations: his raven hair glowed and flickered among the colors of the rainbow, and became much more sharper with more locks; his eyes glowed brightly with brown-gold colored aura; and he grew slightly more muscular; his new outfit appears to be a sleek and aerodynamic sparkling armored space suit adorned with gold, silver, rubies, sapphires, diamonds, and pearls; there is a glowing Rainbow Wing insignia on his chest; what used to be his signature red hat with the white logo turned into an armored helmet; his special gloves became visible and adorned with platinum knuckles; and his shoes were black with glowing blue and yellow LED lights.

"Let's do this!" Ash yelled and tapped his Keystone prompting Pidgeot, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Gyarados, Gengar, Heracross, Tyranitar, Sceptile, Aero, Gallade, Glalie, Metagross, and Garchomp all to Mega-Evolve. At the same time when Ash placed his right fist at his heart, Greninja, Aegislash, and Cosmoenix transformed into Ash-Greninja, Ash-Aegislash, and Ash-Cosmoenix respectively with a few upgrades of their own: Ash-Greninja sporting a larger and sharper Water Shuriken on his back; Ash-Aegislash has more armor, a larger shield, and a larger sword; Ash-Cosmoenix became more aerodynamic and sported several glowing strands of plasma. The latest surprise came when Lucario, Rotom, and Samurott also transformed similarly like how Greninja, Aegislash, and Cosmoenix did. Lucario's new form was a combination of a Mega Lucario and Ash's physical appearance, and his Aura became much stronger beyond comprehension. Rotom's new form resembled a red metallic robot about Ash's height with two cannons on his arms. Samurott's new form made him resemble a knight with more armor, a durable helmet, and large dual seamitars on his back. Then Ash took his third pose and spread his power to all of his Pokemon strengthening them. Serena and her Pokemon stared silently at Ash and his Pokemon out of awe.

"Impossible! It can't be!" Archyamis exclaimed out of disbelief. "How could you obtain all that power this early!?"

"Oh yes it is!" Ash shouted back in a slightly deep voice. "We'll use whatever we got and get rid of you once and for all!"

"THAT WON'T HAPPEN!" Archyamis growled angrily and unleashed a devastating inferno that took form of hordes of rampaging demons all headed towards Ash and his Pokemon. Serena, her Pokemon, and Manaphy all took cover to avoid the clash.

 _"Time to put out that blaze!"_ Ash exclaimed, and his Pokemon would unleashed their offense consisting of attacks much stronger than before.

 _"HYDRO CANNON!"_ Mega Blastoise and Feraligatr roared while firing their Hydro Cannon attacks.

 _"HYDRO PUMP!"_ Mega Gyarados, Kingler, Floatzel, and Ash-Rotom screamed while unleashing their Hydro Pump attacks.

 _"RAZOR SHELL!"_ Ash-Samurott growled and slammed his two gigantic seamitars on the ground causing a chasm full of hydro-kinetic energy to snake towards Archyamis.

 _"SACRED SWORD!"_ Ash-Aegislash yelled, and surprisingly his Sacred Sword attack glowed blue with aquatic energy and had the same effect as Ash-Samurott's Razor Shell attack but more powerful.

 _"WATER SHURIKEN!"_ Ash-Greninja roared and hurled his gigantic glowing blue Water Shuriken from his back.

 _"RAINBOW CANNON!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix screeched and fired Rainbow Cannon. All the aquatic and hydro-kinetic attacks combined together, wiped out the incoming inferno, and struck and damaged Archyamis.

"DIE!" Archyamis roared and sent the water torrent back in the form of the Leviathan-shaped tidal wave.

 _"We got to get through that tidal wave with electric attacks!"_ Ash exclaimed, and then the next set of powerful attacks followed.

 _"THUNDERBOLT!"_ Pikachu and Magnezone screamed and fired Thunderbolt.

 _"ELECTRO BALL!"_ Ash-Rotom screeched and fired several rounds of enhanced Electro Ball attacks.

 _"SACRED SWORD!"_ Ash-Aegislash screamed, and this time Sacred Sword took the form of two electrifying katanas and shot out a powerful electric current.

 _"ELECTRON BLITZ!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix roared and fired a devastating blast of lightning which combined all the supercharged electric attacks. The new devastating electric attack combo cut through the tidal wave and badly electrocutes Archyamis causing him to become paralyzed.

"NO!" Archyamis roared angrily.

 _"Now eat my ASTRO PURGE!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix roared and barraged Archyamis with explosive shooting stars.

"Awesome stuff!" Ash cheered.

"NO! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Archyamis threatened and was about to muster his deathray.

 _"Archyamis is about to do something!"_ Ash warned.

 _"Now taste my newest move: PLASMA WHIP!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix roared, and his glowing strands of plasma coalesced together into several whips. Ash-Cosmoenix struck Archyamis repeatedly with those Plasma whips. Due to the immense pain, Archyamis couldn't unleash his deathray in time.

"NOW YOU HAVE REALLY DONE IT!" Archyamis roared threatenly and shook off the Paralysis.

 _"It's all or nothing!"_ Ash exclaimed.

"HOOPA AGREES!" Unbound Hoopa roared and rejoins the battle after recovering from the earlier battle.

 _"Right! 'We' won't hold back! NOW 'WE' ALL ASSEMBLE!"_ Zygarde and Squishy exclaimed while summoning the rest of their Cells from around the world and merging together into Zygarde Complete Forme.

 _"Right Ash. We're in this together."_ Ho-oh replied.

"I WON'T BE BEATEN EVER AGAIN!" Archyamis boomed dangerously and fired several powerful blasts of crimson energy towards Ash and company.

"You won't hurt us Archyamis! WE WILL PROTECT EVERYONE WE LOVE!" Ash exclaimed. _"Go for it Aegislash!"_

 _"DOUBLE TEAM! KING'S SHIELD!"_ Ash-Aegislash screamed while creating eight copies of himself, but no one saw this coming when they flew to the front, activated King's Shield, and absorbed the powerful incoming energy blasts. But more surprises were in store as those eight copies of Ash-Aegislash in Shield Forme began unleashing never-before-seen moves from their King's Shields: the first copy released powerful missiles of silvery magnetic energy; the second copy conjured a multi-colored orb which fired barrages of Psychic energy; the third copy revealed a huge cannon which fired a powerful blast of pink pixelated energy; the fourth copy emitted a harmful blast of blue-green screeching and buzzing sonic waves; the fifth copy fired seemingly endless barrage of purple poisonous arrows with purple static; the sixth copy releases a giant destructive burst of energy taking form of a violet-colored dragon; the seventh copy fires a powerful blast of pure-black dark matter; and the eighth copy fires a powerful blast full of pure-white photons. Simultaneously while those eight Ash-Aegislash copies in Shield Forme used their King's Shield's special moves, Ash-Aegislash dishes out another bag of tricks.

 _"DOUBLE TEAM! SACRED SWORD!"_ Ash-Aegislash screamed and this time made nine copies of himself all in Blade Forme by default and wielding their Sacred Sword attacks. More surprises were in store as Ash-Aegislash's nine Blade Forme copies unleashed their new moves: the first copy drew out the traditional Fighting-Type Sacred Sword, only this time more powerful than before as it radiated with Aura; the second copy split its Sacred Sword into two fiery katanas and shot scorching-hot flames; the third copy split its Sacred Sword into dual aquatic seamitars and slammed them on the ground to unleash a chasm full of raging hydro-kinetic waves; the fourth copy split its Sacred Sword to two electrifying katanas with lightning and slammed them on the ground to release a devastating electric current; the fifth copy swung its Sacred Sword in circles to unleash a devastating tornado; the sixth copy raised its Sacred Sword which glowed bright yellow-green, and shot out a powerful burst of photosynthetic energy; the seventh copy raised its Sacred Sword which glowed icy blue-white, and shot out a blast of sub-zero freezing energy; the eighth copy raised its Sacred Sword which glowed ruby red, and slammed it on the ground to cause a wide swath of giant sharp ruby red crystal pillars to surface and rush forward; and the ninth copy raised its Sacred Sword which glowed sandy brown, and slammed it on the ground to unleash a chasm rushing forward full of erupting sandy geysers.

All of these attacks began to push back against Archyamis' energy blasts, but Ash knew that it is not enough.

"ALRIGHT GANG! DON'T LET UP! FULL POWER! LET'S GO!" Ash commanded, and all of his Pokemon roared battle cries.

 _"DOUBLE TEAM!"_ Ash-Rotom screeched and produced six more copies of himself.

 _"MULTIPLY!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix roared, flew up, and created 18 more copies of himself.

 _"FLASH CANNON!"_ Mega Metagross and Magnezone screeched while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's first Shield Forme copy and fired supercharged Flash Cannon attacks.

 _"LUSTER BLADE!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's first Shield Forme copy and fired a powerful silvery burst of energy from his conjured steel blades.

 _"PSYSHOCK!"_ Espeon and Mega Gallade screamed while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's second Shield Forme copy and fired powerful Psyshock attacks.

 _"LUSTER PURGE!"_ Aero as Mega Latios cooed while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's second Shield Forme and fired a devastating Luster Purge.

 _"MYSTIC FORCE!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's second Shield Forme copy and fired a powerful blast of Psychic energy.

 _"DAZZLING GLEAM!"_ Klefki squeaked while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's third Shield Forme copy and fired Dazzling Gleam at maximum power.

 _"PIXIL BEAM!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's third Shield Forme copy and fired a powerful beam of pixelated Fairy-Type energy.

 _"BUG BUZZ!"_ Butterfree and Volcarona shrieked while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's fourth Shield Forme copy and fired harmful Bug Buzz attacks.

 _"X-RAY LASER!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's fourth Shield Forme copy and fired a powerful beam of X-shaped Bug-Type energy.

 _"GUNK SHOT!"_ Roserade, Scolipede, and Dragalge roared while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's fifth Shield Forme copy and fired several extremely toxic and explosive Gunk Shot projectiles.

 _"NEBULA NOX!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's fifth Shield Forme copy and fired a powerful ray of energy coated with purple venomous static.

 _"DRAGON PULSE!"_ Dragonite, Mega Garchomp, and Goodra roared while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's sixth Shield Forme copy and fired powered up Dragon Pulse attacks.

 _"PHOENIX STORM!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's sixth Shield Forme copy and fired a powerful avian-shaped burst of Dragon-Type energy.

 _"DARK PULSE!"_ Crawdaunt, Zoroark, and Pangoro roared while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's seventh Shield Forme copy and fired powerful continuous streams of Dark Pulse.

 _"DARK VORTEX!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's seventh Shield Forme copy and fired a powerful orb of pure-black energy.

 _"Ash, everyone, hang in there!"_ Serena, and her Pokemon, and Manaphy prayed in the Aura Network as they continued watching their loved ones fighting for their lives.

 _"PHOTON BLAST!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's eighth and final Shield Forme copy and fired a powerful stream of pure-white photons.

 _"FOCUS BLAST!"_ Primeape, Mega Heracross, Emboar, and Hawlucha screamed while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's first Blade Forme copy and charged up their powerful Focus Blast attacks. Then Ash-Aegislash's first copy used its Sacred Sword and batted those Focus Blast orbs towards Archyamis infused with Aura.

 _"AURA BURST!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's first Blade Forme copy and fired a powerful burst of Aura.

 _"BLAST BURN!"_ Mega Charizard Y, Typhlosion, and Infernape roared while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's second Blade Forme copy and let loose their destructive Blast Burn attacks.

 _"FIRE BLAST!"_ Talonflame and Rapidash roared while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's second Blade Forme copy and fired their scorching-hot kanji-shaped Fire Blast attacks.

 _"OVERHEAT!"_ Torkoal and Ash-Rotom screamed, and Torkoal and one of Ash-Rotom's copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's second Blade Forme copy while firing their intense and powerful Overheat attacks.

 _"SOLAR FLARE!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's second Blade Forme copy and fired a devastating explosive blast of flames.

 _"HYDRO CANNON!"_ Mega Blastoise and Feraligatr roared while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's third Blade Forme copy and fired their Hydro Cannon attacks.

 _"HYDRO PUMP!"_ Mega Gyarados, Kingler, Floatzel, and Ash-Rotom screamed, and they along with one of Ash-Rotom's copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's third Blade Forme copy while unleashing their Hydro Pump attacks.

 _"RAZOR SHELL!"_ Ash-Samurott growled while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's third Blade Forme copy and slammed his two gigantic seamitars on the ground causing a chasm full of hydro-kinetic energy to snake towards Archyamis.

 _"WATER SHURIKEN!"_ Ash-Greninja roared while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's third Blade Forme copy and hurled his gigantic glowing blue Water Shuriken from his back which this time duplicated into multiple large Water Shurikens.

 _"RAINBOW CANNON!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix screeched, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's third Blade Forme copy and fired a powerful blast of rainbow-colored aquatic energy.

 _"THUNDERBOLT!"_ Pikachu squealed while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's fourth Blade Forme copy and fired a devastating Thunderbolt.

 _"ELECTRO BALL!"_ Ash-Rotom screeched, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's fourth Blade Forme copy and fired several rounds of enhanced Electro Ball attacks.

 _"ELECTRON BLITZ!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix roared, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's fourth Blade Forme copy and fired a devastating electric current.

 _"AIR SLASH!"_ Noctowl, Staraptor, and Ash-Rotom screamed, and they along with one of Ash-Rotom's copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's fifth Blade Forme copy and rapidly fired several rounds of destructive Air Slash attacks.

 _"HURRICANE!"_ Mega Pidgeot and Noivern roared while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's sixth Blade Forme copy and let loose a pair of violent tornadoes.

 _"CORIOLIS STREAM!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's sixth Blade Forme copy and fired a powerful windy jet stream.

 _"LEAF STORM!"_ Mega Venusaur, Mega Sceptile, and Ash-Rotom screamed, and they along with one of Ash-Rotom's copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's sixth Blade Forme copy and fired powerful glowing green sharp leaves.

 _"PHOTOSYNTHESTRIKE!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's sixth Blade Forme copy and fired powerful yellow-green energy blasts.

 _"BLIZZARD!"_ Mega Glalie and Ash-Rotom screamed, and Mega Glalie and the last one of Ash-Rotom's copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's seventh Blade Forme copy and unleashed powerful frostbiting Blizzard attacks.

 _"KUIPER SHOWER!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's seventh Blade Forme copy and fired several rounds of large icy comet showers.

 _"STONE EDGE!"_ Mega Tyranitar, Gigalith, and Tyrantrum roared viciously while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's eighth Blade Forme copy and unleashed extremely destructive Stone Edge attacks.

 _"CRYSTAL ENERGY!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and one of his copies joined up with Ash-Aegislash's eighth Blade Forme copy and fired a powerful ruby red blast of energy.

 _"EARTHQUAKE!"_ Donphan, Torterra, Gliscor, and Krookodile roared while joining up with Ash-Aegislash's ninth and final Blade Forme copy and unleashed devastating earthquakes.

 _"CELESTIAL TREMOR!"_ Ash-Cosmoenix yelled, and his final copy joined up with Ash-Aegislash's ninth and final Blade Forme copy and unleashed a destructive tremor and a giant chasm brimming with lot of seismic energy.

 _"SHADOW BALL!"_ Mega Gengar, Dusknoir, Ash-Rotom, and Unbound Hoopa screamed and unleashed powerful barrages of Shadow Ball.

 _"HYPER BEAM!"_ Tauros and Snorlax roared and unleashed destructive Hyper Beam attacks.

"GIVE UP KETCHUM! YOUR EFFORTS ARE IN VAIN!" Archyamis roared angrily while his attacks were slowly losing strength.

"WE WON'T GIVE UP UNTIL THE VERY END!" Ash exclaimed, and his power surged causing all of his Pokemon attacks to strengthen beyond comprehension and overwhelmed Archyamis.

"YOU WILL LOSE NO MATTER HOW LONG YOU RUN AWAY FROM DEATH!" Archyamis taunted again. "I'LL FINISH YOU OFF MYSELF!"

"We'll see!" Ash exclaimed as he, Pikachu, Ash-Lucario, and Ash-Greninja got on Ash-Cosmoenix for a better vantage point with Zygarde Complete Forme and Ho-oh following them.

 _" 'We' will not bow down to your treachery Archyamis!"_ Zygarde and Squishy. _"Our full power will help 'us' ensure that! CORE ENFORCER!"_ Zygarde Complete Form flew high up, conjured a huge blue-green energy orb, and fired a beam in a 'Z' pattern striking Archyamis below in its path.

"ARGH!" Archyamis roared in pain while being overwhelmed by the already strengthening attacks from Ash's Pokemon and being engulfed in the increasing explosion.

 _"Your wicked ways will be laid to rest! SACRED FIRE!"_ Ho-oh exclaimed with determination and unleashed a powerful stream of golden flames which struck Archyamis dealing him more damage adding fuel to the already fiery explosion.

"I WILL WIN! NO MATTER WHAT YOU TRY, EVIL FORCES WILL RESURRECT ME! IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME!" Archyamis roared again as he is close to his last legs.

"You won't harm anyone! There are people and Pokemon I love in this world! There are new trainers everyday waiting to journey with Pokemon! I WON'T LET YOU STEAL THOSE DREAMS AWAY!" Ash exclaimed vehemently. _"LET'S GIVE EVERYTHING WE GOT AND FINISH HIM!"_ Ash's power surged again causing his Pokemon's attacks to increase a lot more in strength.

 _"ELECTRO BALL!"_ Pikachu squealed and let loose a mega-sized Electro Ball sparking dangerously.

 _"AURA SPHERE!"_ Ash-Lucario roared and fired a giant-sized Aura Sphere prolifically emitting overwhelming amounts of Aura.

 _"WATER SHURIKEN!"_ Ash-Greninja roared with determination and emitted a water veil that caused his large Water Shuriken on his back to spin, grow, and change into the giant red-orange Water Shuriken discus. Ash-Greninja then hurled the giant red-orange Water Shuriken discus straight at Archyamis.

"ARRRGGGGH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU'LL NEVER BE RID OF MEEEEEEEE!" Archyamis roared for the final time as he gets vaporized by the largest explosion ever seen which took shape of a gigantic mushroom cloud. The explosion was so bright that it could be mistaken for a sunset by anyone far away, and that was the case for the people in Lumiose City including Ash's family and friends who stared at it with worry. Then a ring appears in front of Professor Sycamore's Lab where Serena, her Pokemon, Ash, his Pokemon, Manaphy, Zygarde and Squishy who were back in their Core forms, and Hoopa who was back in his Bound Form, and Ho-oh were situated. Clearly, something was not right since Serena, her Pokemon, and Manaphy were close to tears. Hoopa looked very downtrodden, and Zygarde and Squishy were very lamentful. Ho-oh remained silent but calm as if expecting someone or something to happen to correct the situation.

"MY BABY!" Delia shrieked and ran towards the ring prompting Chu, Momma Ty, Meema, Gothitelle, Avia, Tias, and Grace to also follow behind her; and all of their reactions were full of panic. Ali, Artie, Azul, August, Apollo, Ares, Aarya, Axel, Adroush, Aergon, Arkana, Ailene, Ariel, Aolani, Aunt Luna, Moon, Titan, Triton, Professor Sycamore, Sophie, Cosette, Shauna, Baraz, Meray, Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Anabel, Cynthia, Hilda, Rosa, Solidad, Astrid, and Diantha watched helplessly knowing it is going to be a very long and tough stretch should the worst happen. The rest of the Kalos Gym Leaders and the Kalos Elite Four continued directing the crowds of people so that help could arrive hopefully quickly for Ash and his Pokemon.

* * *

 **Important announcement:**

I am doing some adjustment to my writing. Given where the plot is going and that I aim to make it flow nicely, I will republish my existing chapters I have already released all in one huge story titled "Pokemon: The Ultimate Legacy". My motive is that some people have been asking me questions via PM about how certain things in the plot happened in both Pokemon Master Emergence and Pokemon Master Odyssey. It turns out that they have not read Emergence before Odyssey and/or even read the Premises section on my bio page. I often have to clarify stuff repeatedly which is getting a bit tiring and overwhelming at times. The adjustment should minimize the confusion.

So here is how I plan on doing this:  
Chapters 1-6 would be based on Pokemon Master Premises which is on my bio page.  
Chapters 7-37 would be the 31 chapters of Pokemon Master Emergence with few minor changes here and there.  
Chapters 38-59 would be the 22 chapters of Pokemon Master Odyssey currently published (including this one that you are reading now). There will be a few changes, but the overall plot will remain the same.  
Chapters 60-end would be what would have been the plot of the remainder of Pokemon Master Odyssey and the subsequent sequels in the series. Who knows how long this story would eventually become?

So the good news is that I still have copies of my work, so it won't be difficult for me to do this. However, I do have a busy life. So I am aiming to have all 59 chapters republished hopefully before Christmas of this year.

Now the catch is that I cannot duplicate any content I have already published. So while I am doing the republishing, I will eventually have to delete "Pokemon Master Emergence" and "Pokemon Master Odyssey". So as soon as I start publishing "Pokemon: The Ultimate Legacy", be sure you subscribe to that story, add it to your favorite's list, and add it to any communities that my current stories are in. That way all readers can keep up with the plot.

Stay tuned folks, and thank you for your support!


	23. Pokemon: The Ultimate Legacy

**Important announcement:**

"Pokemon: The Ultimate Legacy" should be available on my profile's to read in 4-8 hrs latest with the first chapter. Now it is your cue to subscribe to "Pokemon: The Ultimate legacy", add it to your favorite's list, and add it to any communities that my current stories are in. That way all readers can keep up with the plot. Please do so as I will eventually delete Pokemon Master Emergence and Pokemon Master Odyssey at some point.

So a small update to how the story would be structured.

Saga #1: Prologue would be Chapters 1-7. It is based on Pokemon Master Premises which is on my bio page, and Chapter 7 will actually be events in Pokemon XYZ combined with some stuff of Chapter 1 of Pokemon Master Emergence.  
Saga #2: Emergence would be Chapters 8-37. It corresponds to Chapters 2-31 of Pokemon Master Emergence with some minor changes here and there.  
Saga #3: Odyssey would be Chapters 38-59. It corresponds to the 22 chapters of Pokemon Master Odyssey currently published. There will be a few changes, but the overall plot will remain the same.  
Chapters 60-end would be what would have been the plot of the remainder of Pokemon Master Odyssey and the subsequent sequels. The sequels would be their own sagas as seen above.

So the good news is that I still have copies of my work, so it won't be difficult for me to do this. However, I do have a busy life. So I am aiming to have all 59 chapters republished hopefully before Christmas of this year. If not by Christmas, definitely by March 2018.

Stay tuned folks, and thank you for your support!


End file.
